Delicious nightmares in the Asylum academy
by Reaper Drak
Summary: En el internado Asylum, colegio terciario elitista, deberían sentirse felices por un futuro brillante y un posible buen porvenir. Pero no cuando los secretos que ocultan cada uno de sus compañeros podría estar sacados de las más horribles pesadillas. El juego no solo será sobrevivir, sino no ser tentadas a enamorarse y, caer en una relación imposible y letal. VK-Akatsuki-FairyTail
1. First Nightmare: The Angel

**First Nightmare: El Ángel**

* * *

Rido y Haruka estaban buscando un lugar donde esconderse de su hermana menor. Ella estaba contando a las afueras del enrejado de la mansión abandonada en el barrio privado. Había sido idea del mayor de los hermanos Kuran ir a la casa a jugar a las escondidas. Los rumores sobre fantasmas, muertes inexplicables y almas en pena llenaban el lugar. Quería darle un buen susto a Juuri, la dulce y tierna Juuri.

Una frase decoraba la entrada grabada en la piedra de las columnas, una especie de advertencia que por un segundo hizo dudar a Haruka de entrar.

_**Asilo, **__**Amparo, y p**__**rotección.**_

_**Lugar de refugio inviolable**_

_**a aquellos que quieran hacer daño a sus habitantes.**_

_**Ten cuidado con lo que habita en tu corazón,**_

_**porque el ángel está en nuestro favor.**_

\- Eres un gallina.- lo retó Rido con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Haruka miró a su hermano mayor y no se amendretó, empujó las pesadas puertas de madera al interior. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo y mugre, como era de esperarse, pero todos los muebles, las pinturas tenían un valor incalculable y lo más extraño no era el ambiente o la atmósfera... Era que todo parecía estar esperando a sus dueños para que lo volviesen a usar. Los vasos, los platos y cubiertos estaban en la mesa puestos de manera ordenada y varios platos bastantes podridos estaban servidos en los platos. Sobre el respaldo de las sillas los sacos comidos por las polillas y desgastados reposaban aguardando por sus dueños que estos parecían haberse esfumado en medio de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Un escalofrío recorrió la espinal dorsal de Haruka. Olía a rancio y a olvido... Olía a muerte.

\- Rido... Algo malo pasó aquí... Deberíamos...

\- Escondernos.- lo cortó el mayor.- Juuri va a terminar de contar y vamos a perder, si quieres huir cual niñita asustada tienes la puerta abierta.

Haruka dirigió su mirada a la entrada y pudo distinguir una figura acercandose al edificio. Rido jaló a su hermano al gran closet. Los pasos que daba Juuri con sus pequeños zapatos de charol repiqueteaban con el eco por todo el edificio.

\- ¿Haru? ¿Rido?- se escuchó en un momento la voz de la pequeña Kuran cargada de nerviosismo.

Los dos hermanos se miraron en la oscuridad. Rido quería darle un susto de muerte, Haruka quería sacarlos a todos de ahí. Ese lugar le ponía los pelos de punta. Antes de poder si quiera un músculo,un ruido los alertó. El crujido de las maderas fue sucedido por un grito de su hermana que se fue opacando hasta que un golpe sordo lo detuvo. Salieron rápidamente del enorme armario y se toparon con un enorme agujero en el piso. El suelo era inestable, deberían haberlo previsto.

\- ¡Juuri! ¿Puedes oírme?- gritó Haruka preocupado por su hermana menor.- ¡Juuri!

Rido entornó los ojos. Haruka algunas veces (siempre) sobreprotegía a la niña. Un tenue gemido de dolor les llegó entre las penumbras.

\- ¡Hay que ir por ella!- lo agarró del brazo a Rido quien se zafó de él.

\- Sé lo que debo hacer, ahora bajemos con cuidado.

En cuanto llegaron al suelo, Haruka abrazó a Juuri como si la vida se le fuese de los brazos. Si Rido no hubiese estado concentrado en otra cosa, probablemente hubiese vomitado. El olor lo llamaba como un cantar sensual y provocador.

\- ¿Hueles eso, Haruka?

Los dos hermanos menores comenzaron a olfatear el aire como sabuesos entrenados.

Sangre.

Ese extraño sótano olía a sangre fresca y rancia a la vez. En la oscuridad algo se movió tenuemente y los tres dieron un salto hacia atrás. Juuri se ocultó tras sus hermanos esperando que lo que fuese que estuviese con ellos atacara. Rido se mordió el pulgar dejando que la sangre se drenara y formase un látigo.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!- gritó el mayor dispuesto a defenderse, un débil susurro les llegó desde la pared y de repente se iluminó el cuarto levemente. Lo suficiente para alumbrar a una muchacha que estaba encadenada contra la pared en una jaula de oro como la de los pájaros. El cabello caía mojado por la sangre ocultando su verdadero color que en algunos lugares lograba mostrarse: un tono blanquecino que variaba en tonos lilas. En ese momento Juuri ahogó un grito. La chica parecía un cadáver, blanca pálida pero no era eso lo que asustaba sino que era la piel de la joven la que emitía el brillo que iluminaba la habitación.

\- ¿E-e-está muerta?- preguntó Juuri sin obtener respuesta.

Como si la muchacha la hubiese escuchado, alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos turquesas en los tres hermanos. Parecía tan confundida y perdida.

\- ¿Estás herida? - le preguntó Haruka con la misma amabilidad de siempre.

La chica se tocó la espalda con agonía y comenzó a sollozar sin poder contenerse repitiendo una y otra vez alguna palabra que no podía entenderse.

\- Tenemos que sacarla de ahí.- dijo Juuri mirando a sus hermanos mayores con determinación. Ella se acercó a las rejas que la mantenían cautiva y le extendió una mano.- No te preocupes, te sacaremos de ahí y te cuidaremos... Mi nombre es Juuri, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

La sonrisa de Juuri quedó congelada al ver hacia la pared. Rido y Haruka se acercaron a su hermana y quedaron paralizados al ver lo mismo que ella... Dos grandes alas de un blanco cegador estaban clavadas a la pared. Habían sido arrancadas de lo que fuese que las tuviese de una manera dolorosa y tortuosa. Clavadas a la pared como un trofeo se mantenían por grandes estacas que seguían manchadas de la sangre del ser al que se las arrancaron. Estaban destruídas. Los tres podían imaginarse el dolor al que fue sometido la pobre criatura... Y se apiadaban de quien fuese.

Entonces comprendieron lo que la niña repetía una y otra vez en su llanto, como un rezo o una petición de algo que le faltase.

Ella, la albina de ojos de Cielo, gemía una y otra vez dos palabras:

"Mis alas"...

_**Fue en ese momento en el que comenzó todo y ellos no comprenderían lo que habían desatado...**_

_**En la tierra que se convertiría en el asilo de todos ellos...**_

_**De los monstruos y seres que habitaban las pesadillas,**_

_**de los humanos que conocían de ellos,**_

_**la tierra que se convertiría en la Academia Asylum.**_

_****Y fue en ese mismo lugar en que todo terminó... ****_

* * *

****HOLA HOLAA! ****

Esta fic salió de un sueño que tuve (perturbador pero cierto). Soy Nik, autora de Stormlovers (fic de Naruto). Y amante lectora.

_****Vampire knight pertenece a Matsuri Hino.****_

_****Naruto a nuestro amado y probablemente drogadicto (por sus ultimos capítulos) Kishimoto-sama.****_

_****Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima.****_

Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de este fic. Sé que no aparecen todos los que están, En el próximo aparecerán las chicas inscriptas (pueden inscribirse mandandome un Pm, pero sepan que probablemente no tengan tanto protagonismo con las que ya están) y otros personajes... (Espero XD)

Mañana subo seguramente el capítulo 1.

No me odien... Dejen review... Emmm... AH! casi me olvido.

Agradezco a MagicalAgent, Holy van, Kira Taisho, Nat, Jen y co. por sus inscripciones (y personajes). Ya aparecerán... No me decapiten XD

Los chicos que estan guardados son: Gray, Loke, Itachi, Kaname, Zero, Takuma, Deidara, Aidou.

El resto es libre cual Willy, la orca, en sus películas. Besitoss.


	2. 1: The beginning of the nightmare

**Capítulo 1: The beginning of the nightmare**

* * *

\- ¿Está seguro, daimyō-sama?

El hombre sentado en las sombras le dedicó una sonrisa algo siniestra. Sus ojos dispares se clavaron en su interlocutor con esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba y se sentó al lado de la ventana. La nieve caía amontonándose en todo el lugar y obstruyendo el paso de los múltiples vehículos que se movían más allá del enrejado. La gran mansión había cambiado desde que los tres niños Kuran habían descubierto que la casa abandonada, no estaba tan deshabitada como todos creían. ¿Cuánto había sido desde ese día? ¿50 o 60 años? Ya no lo recordaba.

Para muchos de su tipo el tiempo ya no corría de la misma manera, pero había descubierto que no era el único que le sucedía lo mismo. Los de su tipo no eran los únicos en ser rechazados.

\- ¿Te parece que no sé de lo que hablo, Tobi? ¿O debo llamarte...?

El hombre de máscara anaranjada que ocultaba sus heridas golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado y él sonrió. Sabía como manejarlo, cómo ponerlo nervioso y controlar su mente tan... humana. A través de la máscara pudo ver sus ojos cambiar a un carmesí ardiente y no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

\- Cálmate, no te molestaré más con eso.- lo tranquilizó mientras se relajaba en el cómodo sofá.- Quiero repasar nada más a los ingresantes una vez más.

En ese momento, un golpeteo aporreó la puerta. Tobi podía dar su máscara, su colección de dulces y su puesto como co-director del colegio a que del otro lado estaban su compañero director y un enojado (por no decir furioso) psicopedagogo de la institución.

\- ¿Los hago pasar?

-No van a dejar de molestar si no lo haces.

Se escondió entre las sombras mientras el de la máscara naranja se dedicaba a recibir a los dos. Ellos no estaban del todo enterados de quién era "su benefactor", solo que él había ideado ese lugar por una razón desconocida y que donaba el dinero necesario para mantenerla en perfecto estado.

\- ¡Ohhh, Yagari-san, Cross-san! Tobi acaba de hablar con Daimyō-sama.

Yagari Toga era un hombre de mediana edad con muy mal genio y, gracias a la recomendación de Kaien Cross, el psicólogo y pedagogo de la academia Asylum. Su pelo azabache era incontrolable, con ojos azules fríos y severos pero el derecho era ocultado por un parche debido a un "accidente"... Por alguna razón molesta, eso volvía locas a todas las estudiantes que no sabían su verdadero trabajo en la institución, o más bien su historia.

\- Las clases han empezado hace ya seis meses y, por iluminación divina, se te ocurre a tí y al misterioso benefactor invitar nuevos estudiantes. ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!

Cross suspiró con una sonrisa tratando de mantener la paz ante una nueva posible amenaza a la vida de Tobi por parte de Toga. Tobi alzó las manos en señal de paz y le indicó que se sentara justo donde antes había estado _él._

\- Tobi es un buen chico, solo quiere que aquellos que no encuentran su lugar en el mundo puedan estar tranquilos aquí.

\- Entonces, estamos hablando de "ese tipo de estudiantes", ¿no?- preguntó Kaien sirviéndose una taza de té humeante.- Dime, Yagari, ¿cuál es la función de la academia Asylum? ¿Por qué ese nombre? ¿Por qué estás tú aqui?

Toga dudó en un primer segundo sobre la perspectiva antes de contestar. Estaba en la puerta de entrada grabada sobre la puerta. La academia en sí estaba destinada a alojar a aquellos que eran "especiales" en cierto tipo, pero en los últimos meses, gracias a las elecciones del susodicho director enmascarado, se había tenido que ver con sujetos extravagantes y por no decir desquiciados. Ya no sabía si trataba con monstruos de verdad o seres incomprendidos.

Ofrecían protección a aquellos que se consideraban parte de una pesadilla, a personas que no eran comprendidas y que por ello, en algunos casos, los había llevado a matar. El tema era que a ciertos individuos les había gustado esa sensación y que el diablo se lo llevase si él en su vida anterior tampoco. Él se dedicaba a perseguir a una especie en particular... Como Kaien... Y había sido el castaño cuatro ojos de mirada de venado perdido el que le había rogado aceptar el trabajo. A veces se preguntaba por qué su amigo habia cambiado tanto.

\- Está bien, pero quiero saber con quién estoy tratando antes de que me lancen en una misión suicida.- suspiró Yagari.

Tobi y Cross chocaron los cinco con estrellas en los ojos haciendo irritar aún más a Toga. Quería sacar su rifle y bajarlos a tiros a los dos. Cross antes que Yagari hiciese realidad su ansiedad, le lanzó una carpeta con varias fichas ordenadas por nombre y foto. Los dos co-directores esperaron el veredicto del pedagogo con expectación. El ojo bajaba en la información de cada una que tenían guardada, noticias en las que habían salido, recomendaciones de otros alumnos o maestros. Se sorprendió captar que varios alumnos de Asylum se conectaban a estos nuevos. Tres nombres captaron su atención especialmente...

\- ¿Kira Kain?- preguntó alzando una ceja. Rezaba con que estuviese equivocado en su suposición.

\- Es la prima de Hanabusa Aidou y hermana mayor de Akatsuki Kain.- contestó Cross poniéndole cara de cachorro abandonado.

Yagari entornó los ojos y quizo maldecir. Genial, otro de _ellos. _Miró a la siguiente que había captado su atención. La conocía, o por lo menos la había visto un par de veces.

\- Quiero a Ayame Nii junto al equipo de prefectos y delegados.- declaró pensando en los humanos ignorantes que vivían bajo el techo de esas horribles criaturas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que será buena?- le preguntó Tobi, de repente interesado en la joven.

\- Trabajé con ella una vez.- contestó para continuar con la revisión.- ¿Y la chica que fue recomendada por Itachi Uchiha? ¿Qué saben de ella?

Los dos directores se miraron uno a otro esperando que el otro respondiese. El psicólogo volvió a tratar de no perder la paciencia con los dos. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres en el mundo tenían que haber elegido a esos dos imbéciles como rectores del proyecto? Trató de juntar la información de la chica y sacar una conclusión.

Sandara Sugiyama había sido vecina y amiga cercana de Itachi Uchiha, a pesar de la diferencia en edad. Sus padres murieron a los 12 años y había con su tío hasta hace un mes... El resto eran solo suposiciones y rumores de la joven en diferentes noticias y anotaciones de psicólogos. Yagari no estaba seguro de si ella pertenecía o no a la institución, pero Itachi había pedido su inclusión cuando vio la noticia de la muerte de su tío. Siguió con los distintos reportes leyéndolos muy por encima. Kuromizu Masaki, Benihime Tsubaki... Dos incógnitas más que solo tenían historias para divertir en noches oscuras al rededor del fuego.

Pasó a la última hoja mirando el joven rostro de "Mizuki Kusari", la recomendación dada por el mismo benefactor. No había nada de información salvo por el nombre y sus datos médicos. Se detuvo bruscamente al notar que la última ficha tenía dos hojas y las separó. Eran de dos chicas distintas y miró a la que se había traspapelado.

Los ojos se le abrieron de la impresión. Hacía 9 años por lo menos que no escuchaba ese apellido, sin contar el nombre. Yuroichi Hakyoku. La última vez que había oído de ella... No había sido nada bueno. Es más, ella se había auto exiliado de la organización.

\- ¿Y, Yagari-san?

Miró por una última vez a la niña que conocía tan bien, la última.

\- Está bien... Pueden traerlas.

Yagari se levantó del sillón y dejó la sala dando un portazo. Kaien miró las ojos y agrandó los ojos al ver los dos nombres que le sonaban.

\- Será mejor que vaya a enviar las cartas de aceptación.- sonrió algo nervioso el de anteojos y se fue con la misma prisa que el otro dejándo a Tobi solo, o eso era lo que creían.

\- No entiendo por qué mandó a llamar a dos cazadoras, ¿no son las enemigas de su especie?

Él salió de las sombras y miró las fotos de las jóvenes ingresantes. Un dedo se clavó en la foto de Mizuki y sus colmillos de alargaron.

\- Necesito que alguien cuide lo que necesito para mis fines, y ellas son las indicadas.

\- ¿Y el resto?- preguntó Tobi agarrando la carta que había redactado 7 veces.

\- Son las piezas que me faltaban para empezar la jugada.

Tobi alzó la carta con la fina letra del benefactor para leerla mejor y una navaja voló arrebatándolo la hoja y clavándola en la pared. Los dedos arañados por el filo sangraban y dejaban gotas caer en la alfombra. Tobi frunció el ceño y se lamió los dedos sellando las heridas. Debía resistir el impulso de querer clavarle lo que fuese en la pálida y tersa garganta de su "benefactor". Sólo por el momento.

Así es, recién comenzaba el juego.

* * *

**_Querida Srta _ ,_**

**_Estamos realmente felices de anunciarle que, tras diversas circunstancias, hemos visto favorables su aceptación en el instituto terciario del_**

**_ internado Asylum. Un lugar renombrado en que se le enseñará diversas posibilidades de profesional como a ayudarla con ciertos asuntos qu_****_e_**

**_ sabemos que _****_enfrenta en su vida. No lo niegue, estamos informados de su situación y queremos proveerle un camino de luz y tranquilidad para su _**

**_alma._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_Dirección y gabinete del internado Asylum._**

* * *

_Tsubaki Benihime_

* * *

Miró por última vez a través de la cortina del colectivo a larga distancia. Sabía que el transporte no iría más rápido sólo porque ella lo desease, pero no podía evitar fijarse si ya había llegado a su destino. Para una persona como ella, solo contaban los días que faltaban para morir. Y con sus recuerdos despiertos solo faltaba encontrarlo a él. El Sol le mostró su reflejo sin que ella quisiese verlo. Su pelo marrón caían liso y perfecto sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a hacerse rubio en las puntas. Sus ojos eran del color del caramelo con pequeñas motas anaranjadas y se veían tristes, abandonados. Pero su reflejo no era lo que le perturbaba.

Ella sabía que se encontraba cerca. Su lazo del destino le había guiado hasta ese lugar. La habían ingresado como por arte de magia en ese instituto. Ella podía sentirlo. Pronto encontraría a su amor. Eso no detendría su destino, pero por lo menos no se iría sin despedirse. Sin advertirle que la rueda del destino seguía repitiéndose. Que ella... No había muerto.

El colectivo la dejó en la puerta norte. Mucho más lejos del edificio principal de lo que ella pensaba. Por un momento, deseó no haber dejado que sus padres adoptivos la trajesen. Por lo menos no tendría que caminar con las tres maletas. Lanzó un quejido y comenzó su trayecto por el sendero empedrado. Sus valijas daban ligeros saltos en cada piedra. Gracias a Dios se había puesto zapatillas, pero aún le quedaba un largo trayecto. A los dos kilometros de caminar, tomó el mapa del territorio del colegio con la carta de aceptación. De acuerdo a esta, le tocaba dormir en el último piso del ala norte de los dormitorios, ella miró el mapa para ubicarse y sonrió con cansancio al notar que solo le quedaban...un par de metros... Más de los que quería caminar.

\- ¡Apúrate, Aidou!

Se volteó mirando a un grupo que se acercaba a ella... ¿A caballo? Sí eran 5 caballos de distintas razas y colores con sus respectivos jinetes. Entonces, Tsubaki comenzó a preguntarse en qué clase de endemoniada escuela tenían caballos. Se quedó pasmada. No solo por la belleza de los jinetes, sino por sus auras. Ella, con lo que era, podía verlos. Sacudió su cabeza para evitar concentrarse en los magníficos colores que veía bordeando su piel, o para dejar de mirarlos fijamente. Agarró sus maletas y siguió caminando. Podía escuchar desde su lugar como un rubio oji-azul peleaba con otro joven más alto de pelo anaranjado y una chica igual de bella.

\- ¡Ya dije que me niego a esperar a la loca de tu hermana, Akatsuki!- gritó el rubio.- Y ni siquiera intentes controlarme, Ruka. ¡Me niego!

Los otros dos entornaron los ojos como si ya se esperasen la reacción caprichosa del rubio. Lo primero que pensó Tsubaki era que el chico definitivamente la sacaba de quicio con sus gritos y su voz chillona. Parecía que no habían notado su presencia pero tampoco se adelantaban,, y así continuaron por varios metros. Tsubaki se fijó en los otros dos. Uno era un rubio de ojos verdes con cara amable... Y cuando fue a ver el otro, sus ojos se clavaron en él sin poder apartar la vista. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar y no pudo controlarlo. Se sonrojó y sus pelo comenzó a emitir destellos rojos desde las raíces hasta que sus puntas se volvieron carmesí. Había algo en él terriblemente familiar.

\- Oy, niña, ¿te vas a mover?

La magia se cortó completamente ante los gritos del rubito que le hablaba evidentemente a ella.

\- Te estoy hablando a tí.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la sien de Tsubaki. Era suficiente de sus chillidos en un lugar tan pacífico.

\- ¡Estoy harta de tus quejidos insoportables!- le gritó harta de su actitud. Agarró su bolso de la mano y se lanzó a la cara que cayó del caballo de cabeza al piso. Jamás creyó que realmente le daría con su mala puntería pero sí, el chico estaba en el piso sobándose la cabeza.

Los otros cuatro se quedaron viéndola con su repentino ataque de ira desvanecido. Se había metido en problemas otra vez por su terrible carácter. Para su sorpresa, ninguno lo miró de mala manera. Los dos que se peleaban con el chico se largaron a reír a más no poder de él.

\- Lo-lo siento tanto.- se disculpó Tsubaki totalmente horrorizada de su actitud otra vez.

\- No te preocupes.-le dijo la chica que suponía que se llamaba Ruka.- A veces ese idiota necesita unos correctivos.

\- Me disculpo por mi primo.- dijo "Akatsuki".- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Tsubaki se sonrojó al ser el centro de atención de todos, y del chico moreno en el elegante caballo negro.

\- Yo me trasladé hoy pero el colectivo me dejó en la entrada y...

\- ¿Vienes desde allí? - preguntó el rubio de cara amable.- Pobrecilla. ¿Ruka crees poder llevarla hasta el edificio más cercano?

\- ¡Oh, no! No quiero causar más problemas.

"Aidou" le dedicó una mirada asesina que ella le devolvió.

\- Yo y Takuma debemos ir a recibir a una nueva estudiante.- finalmente habló el moreno.- Y Akatsuki y Aidou tienen que recibir a un familiar suyo. Por favor, deja que Ruka te lleve, no queremos que te pase algo...

Ella asintió totalmente hipnotizada por el joven que le sonrió levemente. Ruka la ayudó a subirse al caballo detrás suyo.

\- Mis cosas...

\- No te preocupes.- le contestó el moreno.- Ruka te las alcanzará más tarde.

Ella asintió agachando la cabeza y apartando la mirada. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Sería él? Escucho los cascos del resto irse y dejarla con Ruka. Alzó la cabeza entonces encontrándose todavía con el chico de pelo oscuro.

\- Nos vemos... Srta. Benihime.

¡¿Cómo rayos sabía su nombre?!

* * *

_Sandara Sugiyama_

* * *

Sandara volvió a apretar el folleto entre sus dedos al entrar al instituto. Ella no sabía bien por qué la habían llamado. Pero la sensación que le daba el instituto no era buena, menos para alguien como ella que había sido tratada desde loca a alguien "especial". Pero nada de lo que se había imaginado concordaba con la situación. Ningún psiquiátrico que hubiese pisado tenía tanto lujo, ni gente tan bien vestida por los pasillos. Las campanas comenzaron a resonar y estudiantes llenaron los pasillos con ruido y bullicio... Completamente normal. Algo que ella no estaba para nada acostumbrada. De hecho, la "normalidad" le asustaba. Las cosas con ella nunca quedaban así.

Veía pasar a la gente y nada. Total normalidad. Ninguna sombra sospechosa cerniéndose sobre las personas. Nada... Y era absolutamente normal.

\- Dara.

La voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones y se volteó a ver quién la llamaba. LA estupefacción fue casi evidente al verlo allí parado como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Pelo negro liso, ojos negros y la seriedad grabada en su rostro pero la alegría brillando en lo profundo de su mirar.

\- ¡Itachi!

La chica de pelo corto y cobrizo se tiró a los brazos abiertos de su viejo amigo quién la rodeó sobreprotectoramente como siempre hacía cada vez que se veían. De los chicos de su casa cuando sus padres estaban con ella, él era el único con quien había mantenido contacto a través de los años.

\- Te dije que podrías entrar.

\- ¡Ja! Apuesto a que eso no tuvo nada que ver contigo.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros como si poco importase. De repente un grupo de chicas se agruparon atrás de Itachi y Sandara tuvo que correrse a un lado. Una mueca se formó en su cara al ver el griterío que rodeaba a su mejor amigo. Sabía que Itachi siempre había sido atractivo ante las chicas pero eso era ridículo. Más ridículo que cuando se había hecho la cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Lo peor es que el Uchiha no parecía molesto por las atenciones. Un rubio que tapaba su ojos tapado y un pelirrojo pasaron por el lugar. Ambos con una campera negra con una única nube roja en la espalda. Entonces notó que Itachi llevaba un colgante con la misma nube roja. ¿Se habría metido a un club del colegio?

Poco le importó cuando una de las molestas fangirls le tiró escaleras abajo su equipaje y tuvo que ir corriendo tras todo. Podía jurar que con su mala suerte, todo terminaría desperdigado por todos lados. Pero no fue su ropa, sino ella que perdió el equilibrio en las escaleras y patinó. De no ser por unos brazos fuertes que la rodearon antes de darse de cresta contra el piso, hubiese caído como el mejor de los bloopers y hubiese estado en youtube.

\- Yaro, yaro, Dara...- susurró Itachi contra su oído y Sandara se sonrojó evidentemente al notar lo cerca que estaba de él.- Podrías haberte lastimado.

Sandara miró la distancia que había recorrido Itachi en tan solo unos segundos esquivando el grupo de chicas alocadas que en ese momento hicieron silencio sepulcral asesinándola con sus miradas. Sí que era rápido... Demasiado. Miró a su amigo que volvió a tener esa máscara de frialdad y lejanía que siempre mostraba en público. Pero los ojos de Itachi estaban fijos en los dos muchachos que le sonreían de una manera poco cordial... Más bien espeluznante.

\- Deidara, Sasori, ¿podrían ayudarla a encontrar su habitación para que deje las cosas?

\- ¿Me ves cara de sirviente? Hm.

Dara enarcó una ceja. No le gustaba que le hablarán a su mejor amigo, pero Itachi colocó una mano en su hombro atanjándola. Él la conocía bien. Después se las arreglaría con el rubio.

\- ¿Sasori?- insistió Itachi.

El pelirrojo bufó por lo bajo pero agarró las valijas de Sandara sin ningún problema.

\- Sólo ocúpate de las locas toda la semana.- le respondió Sasori con cara de pocos amigos.- Quiero una semana tranquila. Apúrate, mocoso.

El rubio, "Deidara", se cruzó de brazos obviamente molesto pero ayudó a Sasori murmurando un par de palabrotas. Itachi acomodó un mechón que se había escapado detrás de su oreja con dulzura. Los ojos color lavanda de Dara se fijaron en Itachi, había crecido de la última vez que se habían visto. Claro que de eso, como tres años habían pasado y el resto del tiempo habían estado mandandose cartas, mensajes, emails... por poco y señales de humo.

\- ¿ No vendrás?

\- Lo siento, tengo cosas que terminar. Tal vez otro día.- le sonrió Itachi.- Nos vemos luego, Dara.

Y así como había aparecido, se fue entre la gente.

\- ¿Vas a estar mirando por donde la comadreja se fue toda la eternidad?- se quejó Deidara detrás suyo marcando otra dirección.- Porque somos efímeros, ¿sabes?

* * *

_Kira Kain_

* * *

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que tendría que esperar a que su hermano menor y su primo se dignasen a aparecer sentada en las escaleras de un viejo edificio cuando aceptó venir a la academia, los hubiese mandado a la mierda. Y allí estaba ella, mirando el Cielo con resignación tratando de pensar en como diablos llegar a su habitación, al otro lado del territorio da la academia... a exactamente 5 km según el folleto.

Obviamente no iba a caminar. Y para su lástima, no podía llamar a su hermano mayor a obligarlo a llevarla porque estaba a miles de millas de allí. Cerró los ojos un momento. Por lo menos si no podía llegar, iba a dormir. Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Gritos le llegaron de todos lados. Obviamente dos tipos se estaban peleando y había al rededor una turba animándolos. Se acercó por curiosidad al grupo con sigilo a quien parecía estar siendo de referí. Un chico de pelo algo anaranjado y lentes celestes abrazado por dos jóvenes.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Kira peinando su pelo albino.

El chico la miró sobre sus lentes con interés y apuntó a los dos que peleaban. Uno de pelo rojo y otro de pelo azul oscuro. De repente el de azul se sacó la camisa mostrando su torso desnudo y ocasionando que un griterío se armase. Incluso las dos que estaban con el joven a su lado chillaban como si su vida dependiese de ello.

\- ¡Ahhh, Gray-san!- coreaban todas apoyando al desvergonzado que hacía un streap tease en medio del patio de la academia. Kira se apiadó del pobre colorado que gruñia y maldecía a las fans de su oponente.

\- Esta es la última vez que te pasas de vivo, Fullbuster.

Justo cuando había decidio intervenir, una mano la agarró de la capucha de su campera y la arrastró fuera del grupo. El chico de pelo de león la observó sobre la gente mientras se retorcía de sus posibles captores.

Una rubia pasó al lado de ella y de los que la arrastraban con una furia descomunal. El chico leonado salió corriendo como si lo persiguiese un monstruo y los dos peleadores se detuvieron bruscamente.

\- ¡Natsu!¡Gray! ¡Dejen de hacer el ridículo!

Los dos temblaban como una hoja asintiendo a todo lo que decía la rubia y Kira se sorprendió. Esa chica le caía bien.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de resistirte, Onee-san?

Kira miró hacia atrás y sonrió al ver a Akatsuki y a Hanabusa. Su primo estaba más alto que ella. ¿Cuando había pasado eso? Sin contar que su hermano menor parecía más grande que ella... Maldita eternidad vampírica. Ella se había congelado a los 17 y su hermano menor le aventajaba como dos años. Era totalmente injusto.

\- ¡Los esperé por horas!

\- No es cierto.- le respondió Aidou haciendo una mueca.- No nos retrasamos tanto.

\- Ay, primito... Si que lo hicieron. Por eso estuve a punto de parar esa pelea.

Akatsuki entornó los ojos. Su hermana debía aprender a controlarse en público. Tanto tiempo en casa con Yuuhi la tenía muy malcriada.

\- Tú no necesitas que lleguemos tarde para meterte en problemas, Lightning.

Kira le enseñó el dedo corazón mandándolo a hacer cosas libidinosas con su cuerpo y Akastuki la subió de un empujón al caballo. Aidou marcó el número telefónico y esperó allí junto a su caballo.

\- Adelantate, Kain.- le dijo su primo esperando a que contestasen el teléfono.- Y asegúrate que Kira no cause estragos.

\- Querido Hanabusa, pensé que me conocías.- le sonrió su prima enseñándola sus colmillos filosos.- Yo siempre causo problemas.

* * *

_Ayame Nii_

* * *

Al bajarse de la limosina, no pudo evitar pensar que había hecho mal en pedir un lugar en esa institución solo por curiosidad. Estaban todos muertos en su secta, podría comenzar en otro lugar, en otra ciudad. Gracias a Dios, su chófer la dejó en frente del edificio que le tocaba como dormitorio. Según sabía, era el último piso. Tendría seguramente una buena vista de todo el lugar. Agarró su anotador y comenzó a leer los archivos que había encontrado en la secta del uroboros(**). La marca del uroboros la tenía marcada a fuego en su mano izquierda. Como le era habitual en cada momento que salía de su casa, miró el guante que tapaba la marca. Tenía que mantenerlo oculto o sus enemigos podrían saberlo.

Al pasar su vista quedó clavada en un charco de agua que daba su reflejo. Extraño... No había llovido en varias semanas. Se puso a meditar que podría haber logrado ese charco pero al no dar con nada, volvió a sus notas. Según lo que sabía por los archivos, esta institución había sido fundada hace 50 años exactamente por un grupo familiar que vivía en la zona. Monopolizaron la zona vinculando y derribando los límites para construir lo que ahora era el territorio de toda la academia. Lo único que quedaba de la parcela original, era el edificio principal que era el lugar de recibimiento y gestión académica.

Había tres casas residenciales, o más bien palacios, al norte, al este y al oeste. Al centro de cada ubicación, estaba la casona principal donde se daban las clases y los profesores convivían en el piso superior. Notó en el mapa que los edificios formaban una cruz. Todo parecía perfectamente encuadrado. Siguió con las notas de la investigación de Uroboros.

Varios ex "empleados" de una organización que había trabajado con Uroboros trabajaban o estudiaban actualmente en Asylum, pero lo más perturbador no eran los rumores que circulaban en el edificio principal. No para ella por lo menos. Si no de los archivos de los algunos estudiantes que su secta había podido robar antes de ser eliminados. Miró con sus insoldables ojos negros dos fotos que tenía y las guardó otra vez al sentirse observada.

\- ¿Srta. Nii?

Como le era costumbre palpó la navaja que llevaba escondida en el saco. Una mano cayó sobre su hombro delicadamente pero ella, en máxima alerta, se la sacó de encima y logró hacer caer al suelo a esa persona. Su cabello se soltó de su moño cayendo sobre su rostro y tocando la piel de un joven que algo desorientado era sostenido con fuerza debajo suyo. Sus ojos verdes jade parecían heridos y apenados al mismo tiempo. Refulgían en contraste del color oro que pintaba su pelo.

\- Lamento si la asusté, Srta. Nii.-se disculpó el joven.- Mi nombre es Takuma Ichijō, delegado representante del tercer año de la academia Asylum.

Un simple "oh" salió de sus labios al notar lo que había hecho. Había atacado a un simple y posible compañero por sus nervios y paranoia. Ayudó a Takuma a levantarse disculpándose repetidamente pero el joven le sonrió calmándola.

\- No hay problema, yo debí ser más cuidadoso.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan amable?

\- Sí que lo es.- respondió un tercero.

Un chico de pelo azabache y ojos oscuros distantes miraba la escena con interés. Ayame tragó con fuerza. Él era uno de los objetivos que aparecían en los listados de Uroboros.

\- Oh, él es mi compañero y amigo, Kaname Kuran. Nos enviaron a recibirte.

\- Mucho gusto.- dijeron ambos a la vez.

Kuran le tendió la mano como modo de saludo y ella se aferró suavemente. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Él había sido el responsable que la aceptasen en este lugar? Quiso sacar su navaja y descubrir si él realmente era uno de ellos, pero se contuvo. No quería que Takuma se viese envuelto en una pelea de ese tipo. Seguramente saldría lastimado. Trató de usar su sexto sentido para saber si Kuran pertenecía a los enemigos jurados del Uroboros. Un mareo la atormentó levemente y la hizo inclinarse siendo atajada por Takuma.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Vamos adentro...

Ella asintió. Nunca le había pasado eso, nunca sus habilidades le habían fallado. Miró a Kaname que tenuemente sonrió y siguió caminando hacia el edificio. ¿Había sido él quien había anulado sus sentidos? Lo dudaba. Miró al edificio y notó un ángel de aspecto severo en la punto. Palabras se tallaban a sus pies en la piedra. Había visto varios de esos ángeles colocados por todo el camino y en las entradas, todas con las misma palabras.

**_Ammoneo, ad lucem serenitate tendo. (1)_**

* * *

_Yuroichi Hakyoku_

* * *

Siempre se había preguntado que tenía en contra de las puertas. Aunque viendo en retrospectiva, entrar como una persona normal a los edificios o casas siempre le habían por terminado de arruinar el día. Mejor lo inesperado, ¿no?

Aceleró una vez más en la curva con la motocicleta y con el envión de la colina logró pasar sobre la reja sin un rasguño. Se limpió el polvo de sus jeans y palpó las cosas atadas al asiento trasero. Si, todas sus pertenencias no habían volado en el camino. Tocó su cintura palpando a _Morilec_. Ella también estaba bien. Tomó sus binoculares y del otro lado pudo divisar a _Eisenhut_ en la linde del bosque. Una risilla escapó de sus labios antes de silbar una serie de notas. La figura de _Eisenhut_ desapareció en las sombras. Ya más tarde lo encontraría. Ahora solo tenía que llegar y reencontrarse con él antes de la noche. Con suerte tendría un cuarto para ella sola. Una rama crujió bajo el peso de otro ser que no era ella ni su motocicleta.

En forma automática, sacó a _Hiltzaile_, apuntando al ser que la rodeaba. No se encontró al monstruo que esperaba sino a Yagari Toga... Que era casi lo mismo en cuanto a lo malo que significaba para ella. Volvió a guardar la ballesta automática en su bolso. _Hiltzaile_ pertenecía a su familia desde hace años igual que su antecesora _Morilec_. Dos armas letales tanto para humanos... como para los que no lo eran.

\- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia, Toga?- lo miró con esos ojos de color de la plata y las nubes.- ¿Debería llamarte sensei otra vez?

Yagari le indicó con la mirada que se callase. Después de todo, o esto era una seria obra del destino o alguien estaba tratando de montar una gran broma a ellos dos. La última vez que se habían visto era cuando la asociación se había negado a que ella renunciase de su cargo.

"Era algo con lo que se nacía."

Esa era la excusa que le habían puesto a pesar de todo lo que ella había vivido. Yuroichi no era ninguna santa, incluso antes de retirarse ya había hecho estragos. Algunos de sus ex compañeros la detestaban, la querían ardiendo en el infierno. Y para la mayoría, ella lo estaba. Su último "trabajo" había sido la clave para desaparecer tras su repentino "cambio de bando". Solo había una persona, tal vez dos, que sabían que ella estaba viva. Una de esas personas estaba parada en frente suyo. Su mentor, su tutor desde que había cumplido la terrible cifra de dos años: Toga Yagari.

\- Podía llegar sola a la casa principal y lo sabes. A parte, no sabía que estabas al tanto de mi traslado.

\- No estaba enterado hasta hace un par de días. ¿Por qué este internado?

Yuroichi sonrió apoyándose en la motocicleta y se encogió en los hombros. Ella ya no era la misma desde el suceso que la llevó a querer borrarse del mapa. No solo porque gran cantidad de personas la hubiesen eliminado, aliados y enemigos... Habia algo más.

\- ¿Por qué no?- respondió sencillamente.- No hay muchos lugares ofreciéndome absoluto asilo incluso de todos los estados del mundo, ¿sabes?

\- Dime realmente por qué estás aquí, Yuro.

La chica se fijó en el retrovisor cómo se veía su cabello negro trenzado y al terminar de arreglarse se volvió a su ex maestro.

\- Puede ser que algo que esté aquí me interese... Y mucho.

\- No estoy para juegos.- la cortó Toga con el ceño fruncido.- Sabes cual es el lema del lugar y qué les pasa a los que infringen sus reglas. No quiero que estes en peligro por más que en lo único en que te empeñes es en matarte. Se lo debo a tus padres.

Los ojos de Yuroichi brillaron peligrosamente en ese tono gris plata que congelaría a cualquiera en su lugar. Yagari no retrocedió. Yuroichi no estaba tan loca como le gustaba aparentarlo. Solo tenía un carácter explosivo y una determinación férrea. Ella lo dejó en su lugar y montó la moto sin mirarlo. Iba a irse a su "nuevo cuarto", por lo que debería advertirle antes que no lo escuchase.

\- Yuroichi, no eres la única de mis estudiantes que está aquí, ¿entiendes?

\- ¿Kaito está aquí?- preguntó la muchacha con voz herida.

\- Y los gemelos Kyriuu.- notó como una dulce sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Yuroichi. Ella había sido muy unida a los Kyriuu en un tiempo, antes de su supuesta muerte. En la que los tres la habían llorado a su manera. Yagari no había tenido otro remedio más que callar y verlos sufrir.- También creo que te encontrarás con una vieja compañera, pero claro... Nunca te llevaste muy bien con ella por su "naturaleza".

La expresión de asombro que se formó en el rostro de Hakyoku pronto fue reemplazada por una de travesura y malicia. Yuroichi jugueteó con un par de mechones de su trenza que se habían desprendido y encendió la moto.

\- Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder, Yagari-sensei.- le sonrió aumentando la velocidad y haciendo ronronear su moto como secundando sus pensamientos.- No quiero hacerla esperar. Dios sabe cuanto ella odia que la moleste y yo amo verla de mal humor.

* * *

_Mizuki Kusari_

* * *

Una joven de pelo blanco miraba desde lo alto de la habitación del ala norte hacia el patio. Todo era tan lleno de vida y armonía. No como hace años. No como cuando vivía en ese lugar. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo esa sensación. Las muñecas seguían ardiéndole después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Seguro que debo quedarme aquí, Onii-san? - preguntó como por décima vez.

Una suave risa le llegó desde su cama. Allí tirado estaba su tutor y "hermano" tirado como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Los años de habían asentado bien para él. Sus ojos dispares ya no la asustaban como antes, ni esa sonrisa maliciosa. Era lo último que tenía de ellos.

Él se sentó y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

\- Sabes que si no fuera necesario, no te dejaría, Mizuki. - le dijo tranquilizándole.- Ni aquí, ni en ningún lado. Pero este es el lugar más seguro en el que puedo dejarte.

Un brillo oscuro alumbro lo profundo de los ojos de su hermano. Eso la incomodó. Sabía que en todos había oscuridad, pero en ese lugar era más fuerte. La rodeaba, la asfixiaba. Eran recuerdos que jamás se irían de su piel y que le habían costado lo suyo.

\- A parte, no estarás sola.- volvió a decir su tutor legal.- Tendrás compañeras y ellas tendrán su utilidad.

\- ¿Utilidad?

\- Pronto lo sabrás. No maquines mucho, te dolerá la cabeza.- bromeó pero ella no rió.

Tenía miedo. De ese lugar, de que algo la alejase de lo que quedaba de su familia de acogida. Tragó visiblemente. Sabía que su hermano era el benefactor de la academia y, por el tiempo que pasaba lentamente para ellos, el fundador mismo. Él nunca se alejaba mucho de ese lugar. PEro esta vez haría un viaje y la dejaría atrás. Quería pedirle que la llevase, pero no podía. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por más que temiese despertar nuevamente como todas las noches como antes de conocerlo.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás?

Él se paró y besó su frente tranquilizándola.

\- Pronto. Mientras tanto, diviértete pero nada de hombres en este cuarto.

Ella asintió obedientemente y siguió observándo por la ventana. A pesar de tener 16 años (en apariencia por lo menos), su hermano había logrado meterla en esa extraña universidad o colegio terciario. Realmente no entendía la diferencia. Se volteó para preguntarle a su hermano y seguir conversando pero él había desaparecido otra vez.

Su oído se agudizó más y notó voces afuera. Se vio al espejo una última vez y salió a recibir a sus nuevas compañeras.

* * *

_Masaki Kuromizu_

* * *

Mientras sus padres aplaudían encantados por el panorama que tenían los extensos campos y jardines, Yuu mantenía su cabeza fija en el folleto de la escuela. No entendía ni en mil años, como una chica como ella podía haber entrado a ese internado de élite donde grandes genios habían salido de los últimos 50 años. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella. Había sido aceptada en una academia para privilegiados muy costosa con una beca completa, de la cual solo saldría en vacaciones y ciertos fines de semana largos.

Pronto llegaron al edificio principal. Era una casa victoriana llena de esculturas clásicas. Tan elegante y... perfecta. Ella se sentía tan fuera de lugar que quería darse la vuelta y correr a su casa. Pero chocó contra la puerta de su auto y sus padres le sonrieron desde adentro. Inhaló y exhaló pausadamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Fue inutil. Lanzó un rezo a Dios y fue en ese momento en que vio en la torre un gran ángel de mármol mirándola y apuntándole con la espada que sostenía. Un escalofrío surcó todo su cuerpo estremeciéndola.

Había algo raro en ese lugar, algo extraño y sumamente perturbador.

\- Masaki Kuromizu.- escuchó a su lado.- Tu nombre tiene diversos significados. "Árbol que florece", "Flor de la verdad y la realidad".

Un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos leonados la observaba con una apacible expresión. Tras sus anteojos, su iris brillaba en ese color que jugaba entre el dorado y el marrón. Ella se quedó observándolo. Él brindaba cierto tipo de paz interior y ya no se sentía nerviosa para nada.

\- Que maleducado he sido.- se disculpó el hombre.- Soy Kaien Cross, uno de los dos directores del internado. Bienvenida, Srta. Kuromizu.

\- ¡Ah!

Masaki hizo una corto inclinación. Él era el director de su nuevo instituto y ella parecía tan perdida que podría ser tomada como mala educación. Él sonrió y le indicó la entrada.

\- Este es el edificio principal de nuestra humilde residencia, pero tu cuarto queda en el ala norte.- le indicó un edificio a lo lejos por un camino de grava.- Si mal no recuerdo eres la última en llegar.

Masaki giró en redondo apurada por agarrar sus maletas pero otro hombre la detuvo. Esta vez la asustó su rostro cubierto por una máscara anaranjada. ¿Quién era él?

\- Tobi lamenta haberte asustado, novicia-san.- le dijo con una voz ridícula e infantil el hombre con quién había tropezado.- Soy el co-director con Cross-san. Nosotros nos encargaremos de tus cosas, ve a reunirte con tus nuevas compañeras de piso y de habitación.

\- ¡Si!

Masaki agarró su bolso de la parte trasera y se despidió de sus padres con un abrazo emotivo.

\- ¡Pronto volveremos a vernos!- les gritó mientras corría de espalda hacia la gran casona.

Antes de darse la vuelta, miró a los dos directores por última vez. Había algo raro con ellos. Con todo el lugar en sí... Y ella quería descubrir qué era.

* * *

daimyō: el soberano feudal más poderoso

(*) Cuidado, hacia la luz pacíficamente vamos. En latín. Es la frase de mi universidad por lo menos sin el "cuidado"jajajaja.

_Hitzaile y Morilec_, en euskera y esloveno: asesino.

_Eisenhut_: acónito en alemán.

**Uroboros: es un símbolo que muestra a un animal con forma de serpiente que engulle su propia cola y que conforma, con su cuerpo, una forma circular.

* * *

**HIIII THEREEEE! (mientras ve el partido Irán vs Argentina. VAAAAMOSSSS MESSIIIII! MaCHERANO MACHERANO! Pipita se la bancaaa... Ni que fuera tan amante del futbol pero para desgracia mía igualmente lo estoy viendo)**

_Qué tal? Les gustó? Jejejeje Se las dejo ahí porque... Soy mala? Ni se creean que todos los capítulos serán tan largos... Estaba... Inspirada._

_Ya saben que Kishimoto, Masturi Hino y Hiro Mashima son los autores de Naruto, Vampire Knight y Fairy tail respectivamente._

_Gracias Holy y MagicalAgent por comentar. Sí, tanto mis delirantes comentarios al final como los pensamientos en negrita son mi inspiración gracias a 30 seconds to mars, my chemical romance y la super violinista Lindsey Stirling._

_ Kira i know you are there... No importa, comenta cuando puedas. Ya podrás. (Te amo-odio fanfiction...)_

_¿Quién estará con quién? Wajajaja Todo está en mi super imaginación wajaja WAjajajaja_

_Bueno Ya ok... Ufff. *Inhala, exhala.* Ya me controlé. Ya saben que hacer bellas..._

_Próximo capítulo: Dream, sweet little girl, but not with me..._


	3. 2: Dream, sweet little girl, but not wit

**Dream, sweet little girl, but not with me...**

* * *

\- Yaro, Yaro, Tobi está aburrido de esperar a Yagari-san, ¿lo han visto?- los presentes ignoraron completamente al idiota n° 1 como director. El enmascarado naranja trataba de mantener su paciencia pero seguramente en cualquier momento se le iría. Miró uno a uno de los convocados.

Tras haber dejado a la estudiante, Kuran Kaname se había reunido a pedido de él. El chico era atrayente en todo sentido con su misterio y amabilidad entre todas las cosas. Lo que pocos sabían era que él mantenía el control sobre una facción en específico. Era su líder.

Sus ojos pasaron a la voluptuosa mujer de la ventana de pelo rojo, conocida más como la prefecta encargada de la disciplina y castigo de todos los estudiantes, humanos o no, y de la sala de detención. Erza Scarlet, la caballero andante.

Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente al coordinador de profesores y actividades. Era un hombre con pasados 25 años o mucho más. De pelo rojo y ojos lilas anillados al rededor de su pupila. "Una extraña condición" de su habilidad. Dirigía era el director de una orquesta, fguradamente, porque guiaba a todos en perfect sincronía para que no hubiesen clase ocupadas por dos distintos cursos, las actividades que los alumnos preferían sin que se lo hubiesen comentado, era como un dios... Oía todo, sabía todo, y era muy poderoso... Tobi sonrió tras su máscara. O eso era lo que querían hacerle creer con el benefactor.

Con un gran golpe, la puerta se abrió de par en par y entró Yagari Toga, el malhumorado psicopedagogo.

\- ¡Bien! Parece que están todos aquí.- declaró Tobi apuntando a un pizarrón.- Tendrán que ir a darle la "charla" normal a las nuevas ingresantes. Ya más avanzada la semana las presentaremos al grupo y podrán participar tranquilamente de "Die Nacht".

La pelirrojo siguió comiendo su tarta de fresa como si nada en ese mundo pudiese evitar que ella dejase de hacerlo. Los únicos que le llevaban un mínimo de atención eran Kuran y Nagato. Yagari estaba en una esquina encendiendo un habano totalmente concentrado. Tobi no pudo evitar más que llamar su atención molestándolo.

\- OY, Yagari-sensei.- puso voz aguda tratando de imitar la voz de una chica.- ¿Quien estará tras la mascara?¿ Tal vez una colegiala enamorada  
de su maestro? ¿Dónde estabas, sexy-sensei?' ¿Me engañas con otras?

Todo los presentes quisieron fulminar a Tobi por su idiotez, pero Yagari dio el primer paso. Y como era de esperarse... Un puño de Yagari se incrustó en la máscara de Tobi, y él unico dañado fue el mismo Yagari que comenzó a insultar a los 4 vientos al director de la academia. Tobi más que feliz por su hazaña volvió al pizarrón esta vez apuntando con una varilla.

\- Recuerden darles sus horarios, los profesores y la calidez que siempre brindamos a nuestros estudiantes.- los ojos detrás de la mascara brillaban con entusiasmo y todos supieron que era hora de ir al edificio.

Uno a uno fueron yendose. Erza con su plato, Kuran con esa sonrisa pacífica, Nagato suspirando y pensando que tal vez era hora de unas vacaciones... Pero cuando Yagari se dispuso a irse Tobi lo detuvo clavando un kunai en el marco de la puerta. Yagari le gruñó todavía molesto por lo de su mano.

\- Recuerda el patrullaje de esta noche, asumo que vas a reclutar a las dos niñas.

Yagari asintió mientras arrancaba en kunai de la madera y se lo tiraba de regreso. Tobi hizo girar el cuchillo entre sus dedos y Yagari lo observó detenidamente.

\- Maldito director dos caras.- susurró furioso mientras salía de la habitación directo a donde le esperaban más problemas. Y él debería habérselo esperado... de haber visto quien iban a ser las compañeras de cuarto.

* * *

Mizuki recorrió el piso que le tocaba estar en el edificio norte. Era extraño como estaba distribuido. Al entrar había un vestíbulo donde dejar los abrigos e inmediatamente se pasaba a un living espacioso y equipado para que los jóvenes no se aburriesen. Pegado a este cuarto y dividido por una barra estaba la cocina con todo lo que necesitasen para preparar los alimentos, incluso hacia un equipo parecido a una tablet donde ingresabas lo que faltaba o necesitabas y los empleados de la academia te lo traerían cuando se enviase el mensaje. Pero eso no era lo anormal, sino las dimensiones de las dos habitaciones.

Cada cuarto poseía cuatro camas pero era más grande que el living y la cocina juntas. Era 4 suites presidenciales metidas en un cuarto con dos baños. Y eran dos de esos. Los dormitorios tenían proporciones monstruosas comparadas al resto de la casa y no terminaba ahí. El costado de la cocina daba a un gran patio con jardín de donde se veía toda la extensión de la academia a lo lejos. Le gustaban los invernaderos y había uno allí rodeado de otras plantas fuera de la caja de cristal.

\- ¡Waaa!- escuchó Mizuki a su espalda.- Es tan hermoso.

Mizuki se volteó encontrando a dos chicas que miraban todo con gran interés. Una de ella no dejaba de apuntar y expresar lo sorprendente que era todo eso, ella era algo excéntrica. Su pelo anaranjado se veía teñido de diversos colores y parecía más un arcoiris que el cabello de una persona. En especial para Mizuki que tenía el pelo blanquecino. Los ojos de esa chica notaron la presencia de Mizuki y se agrandaron más. Ahí pudo ver que la chica tenía heterocromía. Uno de sus ojos era azul pálido y el otra marrón. Los pensamientos la arrastraron a su hermano mayor con cierto anhelo pero volvió a la realidad por el grito enérgico de la chica tan singular.

\- Mi nombre es Masaki Kuromizu, gusto en conocerte.- gritó con estrellitas saliendo de sus ojos por poco.

\- Mi-Mizuki Kusari.- se presentó intimidada por la energía que daba esa chica.

La chica de la derecha era algo baja con el pelo que cambiaba de tono desde sus raíces que eran de un color castaño oscuro hasta sus puntas rubias. Sus ojos caramelo sonreían tenuemente divertida por la otra chica. Estaba tan llena de vitalidad.

\- ¡Oh, genial! Nuestros nombres empiezan y terminan con la misma sílaba.- se deleito Masaki.- Ah, por cierto, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

\- Tsubaki Benihime.- sonrió la otra haciendo una leve inclinación.- Llegamos juntas al edificio y había esto pegado en la puerta.

Tsubaki le mostró un papel en el que estaban cuatro nombres en una columna y otros cuatro en la otra con la distribución de los dormitorios. Masaki dio otro grito de alegría al ver que las tres compartirían habitación. Solo faltaba conocer a la última chica.

\- ¿Dónde les gustaría dormir? Del lado del bosque o viendo hacia este lado?- preguntó Tsubaki tocando suavemente un diente de león que volaba justo cerca suyo.

\- El bosque me da miedo.- declaró Masaki algo avergonzada.- Parece que algo malo y viscoso fuese a salir de ahí de un momento a otro a comernos a todas.

\- Entonces seguro que las otras no tendrán problema en dormir en la otra.- aseguró Mizuki.- Aparte a nuestro cuarto da directamente la luz del Sol por las mañanas y me gusta sentir el calorcito traspasando las cortinas.

Todas asintieron al unísono con una sonriendo. Se estaban llevando bien y eso les daba cierto grado de seguridad.

\- ¡Que bien que no haya problemas por aquí!- dijo una joven mucho más grande que ella.

Su curvas daban algo de envidia al igual que el cabello violeta y los ojos verdes relucientes. Su sonrisa era cálida y juvenil, aunque se notaba que les llevaba un par de años a todas ellas.

\- Soy Kala Hachiko, voy en el último año de la Academia Asylum.- sonrió ella observándola detenidamente a cada una.- Mi compañera de habitación tuvo un accidente la semana pasada por lo que hasta que termine el año estaré con uds.

\- ¡Que genial! ¡Tendremos una senpai viviendo con nosotras!- se alegró otra vez Masaki.

Tsubaki se rió entre dientes de la actitud de la joven y Mizuki se preguntó si algo podía arruinar esa sonrisa radiante y toda la energía que desprendía. Masaki tomó su bolso de mano y arrastró a sus nuevas compañeras al dormitorio a elegir sus camas.

\- Cuanto entusiasmo.- enarcó una ceja Kala al ver la fuerza de Masaki.

\- Ya quiero conocer a nuestras compañeras de piso.- dijo saltando con Mizuki que se dejó llevar por la chica.

\- Si, me pregunto cómo serán.- miró Tsubaki al otro cuarto.

Dejaron las cosas que llevaban en el centro para después elegir camas y cuando se dispusieron a ir por sus maletas un gran estruendo vino del cuarto de al lado seguido por una puerta que se salió de sus visagras y voló hasta el otro lado de la pared.

Algo les dijo que sus compañeras no se habían llevado tan bien como ellas... Y que ya estaban ahí.

* * *

Kira entró por la ventana a un dormitorio del último piso que estaba vacío. Si bien recordaba, su hermano le había indicado que allí quedaba su dormitorio y para evitar a las chicas que había visto entrar al edificio, decidió escalar hasta allí. Se veían raras y dulces... Y tiernas. Algo se revolvió en su estómago amenazando con que vomitase. No le caían bien ese tipo de niñitas consentidas.

Y para lo mejor de ella, se había conseguido una botana, un aperitivo hasta la cena. El pajarillo volvió a picotearle el dedo y ella se burló de su intento de escape. Realmente deseaba que no se manchase nada porque si su hermano menor descubría que estaba tomando sangre antes de lo debido, seguramente caería con el odioso "rey" de la maldita escuela. Se llevó el pajarillo a la boca suavemente y lo estranguló evitando que hiciese algún ruido.

\- ¿Una merienda, chupasangre?- escuchó a su espalda mientras el filo de una espada se apoyaba en su garganta.- Creo que va a ser tu última cena...

Antes que pudiese enterrarle la espada una llama de fuego se encendió en la ropa de la chica que la había amenazado y pudo liberarse de ella dando un salto hasta la otra punta del cuarto. Miró la puerta como una posible salida pero la chica leyó sus pensamientos y se interpuso.

\- No sabes con quien te estás metiendo, humana.- le advirtió Kira encendiendo más el fuego.

Por la mirada negra y rígida de la chica albina que tenía en frente supo que había adivinado que ella controlaba el fuego. Era una capacidad de su familia y le servía para mucho... Aunque su hermano menor era quien lo manejaba mejor de los tres hijos Kain.

\- Bueno, bueno.- le apuntó con la espada.- Una vampireza noble, escucha bien mi nombre porque es lo último que oirás. Soy Ayame Nii, y soy tu muerte.

El fuego se encendió y la velocidad con que la que Ayame esquivó el ataque de Kira fue sorprendente. Los ojos de Ayame comenzaron a brillar en escarlata y eso hizo que Kira diese un paso atrás confudida.

\- ¿Qué eres?

Antes de poder contestar la puerta se abrió tenuemente y una chica entró hasta quedarse parada en el lugar por la situación. No solo por eso. Sandara miraba a las dos chicas y no podía ver nada en realidad... La sombra que se veía siempre a medida que pasaba el tiempo marcando la posible muerte que se les avecinaba había desaparecido casi completamente con esas chicas y la tenue sombra que se mostraba era de un color grisáceo leve.

La confusión fue apartada por el horror al ver al pobre pajarillo en la mano de la chica que la rodeaba el fuego. Él si estaba consumido por una sombra amenazante. Los ojos fucsia de la chica de fuego se clavaron en ella con una brillo de cazador.

\- Creo que he encontrado un mejor sustento de mi forma.- sonrió Kira.- Si tanto te molesta que me coma el pajarito, Ayame-bitch...

El sonido fue como el de una cáscara de huevo ser pisada, pero Sandara vio cómo la sombra consumía al pájaro hasta desvanecerse por completo indicando su muerte. La chica había matado al ave sin miramientos y eso la hizo retroceder. Tenía que escapar de ella lo más pronto posible y advertirle a la chica que había venido con ella y fue a la cocina primero a "picar algo". Escuchó la puerta cerrarse audiblemente a sus espaldas y vio a la chica albina de ojos lilas agazaparse como una leona en plena caza.

\- Lamento no haberte advertido que me esperaras, Dara-chan.- escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas y objeto plateado salió despedido pasando cerca de ella y clavándose en el brazo de la chica. - Kira Kain, vampira noble.

La joven herida le siseó como en respuesta a lo que la chica que había venido con ella había dicho. El fuego comenzó a ceder y a apagarse para sorpresa de "Kira", del mismo modo en que su herida no se sanaba. La chica se tocó la herida y gimió de dolor. Esa era un arma de caza vampiros. ¿Por qué de todas las compañeras que le podrían haber tocado dos de ella tenían la habilidad para matarla? Miró sobre su hombro a Ayame Nii, ella también poseía una espada cazavampiros. En cambio, el arma de la extraña que había venido con "Dara", la humana que olía deliciosamente, era una ballesta automática. Entonces notó otra cosa... Ayame se veía perturbada. Su rostro se había mostrado inexpresivo en toda su pelea, pero ahora veía la confusión y una mezcla de miedo.

\- ¿No te han dicho Kira que no puedes atacar a otros compañeros o podrías tener un castigo?-volvió la extraña a advertirle apuntando con la ballesta.

\- Si los que me van a castigar tienen tu misma puntería,- se burló con valentía Kira.- probablemente sean cosquillas.

La extraña sonrió con malicia y estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando Ayame sacó la flecha de la ballesta de un tirón del brazo logrando que Kira emitiese un grito de dolor.

\- Créeme, si Youroichi Hakyoku hubiese querido matarte, ya lo estarías.- le advirtió la albina de ojos negros sin dejar de observar a la extraña.- ¿Debo preocuparme porque estás viva?

Sandara miró a Yuroichi con atención ahora. Si esas dos eran... lo que fuesen, su compañera también podría serlo. Pero la sombra era como en todos los humanos. Yuroichi era "normal", descontando que tenía apoyada en el hombro una ballesta descansando como si fuese un juguete.

\- Ella es humana.- le aseguró Sandara.

Yuroichi la miró con interés por un momento y le guiñó uno de sus ojos plateados. Ayame y Kira se quedaron sobre la cama sin creerselo del todo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Nii.

\- Del mismo modo que sé que uds dos son parecidas y no son humanas.- les respondió con simpleza.

\- Muy bien, Sandara.- la felicitó Yuroichi palmeandole la cabeza.- Y tienes razón. Ayame es una medio vampira, y Kira es una vampireza. Solo lamento no haber estado antes para ver si la Srta. Nii tenía sed al ver a su alma gemela tratar de beber de un pobre gorrión desafortunado.

Ayame entrecerró los ojos queriéndola fulminar en el acto pero algo le estaba incomodando según lo que sabía... Yuroichi habpia muerto hace dos años.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás viva? Fui a tu funeral.

\- Awww, ¿tú también lloraste mi muerte?- la molestó una vez más la morocha.- Es una lástima que me haya tenido que perder mi propio entierro.

Sandara abrió los ojos como platos... Ella se veía tan normal.¿Realmente había muerto? Vio como Yuroichi se recostó contra la puerta tranquilamente y se estiró dejando a un lado su arma. Eso la tranquilizó.

\- No me interesa tu vida.- gruñó Kira todavía sintiendo su sangre correr por su brazo.- ¿Por qué le dijiste a la humana lo que éramos? Está prohibido.

\- ¡Ja! Como si tu despliegue de poder y el de Ayame no le dieron suficientes datos como para que no lo descubriese por ella misma, desastre de colmillos.

\- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!- gritó Kira enfurecida.

\- ¿Aparte de sanguijuela eres sorda?- le respondió Yuro con una sonrisa altanera.

Un mal movimiento. Kira desplegó su fuego directo hacia ella y Yuro pudo esquivarlo un poco manteniendo apartada a Sandara de un empujón, pero el aire que entró de la ventana abierta de repente hizo que el fuego como una pequeña explosión mandará a todas a volar. Kira chocó contra la pared al igual que Ayame, y Sandara en el piso se protegió bastante. La única que salió despedida con la puerta fue Yuroichi que se estampó en una columna en el living encima de la puerta y cayó al piso de cabeza en una posición muy incómoda.

La puerta principal se abrió de repente y cuatro personas entraron viendo todo el desastre que se había hecho en solo unos minutos y como las 7 chicas salían de los cuartos. Cuatro con mirada curiosa a observar lo sucedido, las otras tres a ver si Yuroichi seguía viva después de eso. La joven corrió su pelo azabache de la cara y miró aburrida a Kira.

\- Si esto es lo único que puedes hacer...

* * *

\- ¡Yuroichi Hakyoku!

Yagari gritó y las ocho chicas pudieron asegurar que mitad del alumnado pudo escucharlo. El hombre del parche que intimidaba a todas menos a Yuro y a Ayame taladreaba con la mirada a la chica como si quisiese matarla, lo cual seguramente era lo que quería. La chica no parecía importarle mucho lo que el hombre quería o no. Es más, todas juraban que sería capaz de escaparse de lo que fuese que el hombre quisiese imponerle como castigo.

\- Bueno, se ve que llegamos tarde.- comentó una pelirroja vestida de colegiala.- Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, voy al tercer año de Asylum y soy la encargada de disciplina y detención.

Los ojos de la chica pasaron aburridos sobre Yuroichi que seguía en la misma posición en la que había caído. El otro pelirrojo se paró en frente de todas. Sus ojos apenas eran visibles por la cantidad de pelo que le caía sobre el rostro.

\- Soy Nagato, el corrdinador de los profesores y actividades de la academia.- se presentó con una voz profunda y pausada.- Y él es Kaname Kuran, alumno de tercer año de Asylum y uno de los delegados del curso.

Kaname sonrió afablemente a todas pero no pasó desapercibido la rápida mirada que dio al cuarto de Kira, todo quemado. Los ojos de Kuran se clavaron en Kira que se volvió pálida de repente. Kuran sonrió de vuelta pero para ella no fue nada agradable... Indicaba problemas. Miuki por otro lado no podía dejar de ver a Kaname como si estuviese hipnotizada.

\- Está bien.- declaró Erza poniendo orden.- Llamaremos a los empleados de limpieza y reordenarán el cuarto para mañana. Tendrán que dormir con las otras por esta noche. Ahora, las alumnas de primer año son: Mizuki Kusari, Masaki Kuromizu, Kira Kain, Sandara Sugiyama y Ayame Nii. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Las nombradas asintieron mirando a Yuroichi y Tsubaki asombradas. Todas pensaban que las chicas tenían la misma edad que ellas. Al parecer no...

\- Las de segundo año son Tsubaki Benihime y Yuroichi Hakyoku.- leyó Nagato desde su papel.

\- ¡Ha-Hai!- respondió Tsubaki nerviosa y Yuroichi asintió tras darse vuelta y sentarse normalmente.

Los dos pegaron los horario a una pizarra en el living y los posibles profesores que le tocaban a cada una, junto con otra hoja que daba las reglas generales a la escuela. Todo parecía normal, era un reglamento de conducta y de vestimenta que marcaban lo que podían o no hacer. Pero lo que les llamó la atención fue el último inciso.

_**Después de las 8 pm, está terminantemente prohibido salir de sus habitaciones.**_

Sandara miró a Kira y a sus otras dos compañeras... Si personas como ellas estaban aquí, ¿qué más habría? Era demasiada información para una hora. Se sintió algo aburmada, pero claro... Ella tenía su "habilidad". ¿Por qué no podían existir otras cosas que parecían sacadas de una pesadilla?

\- Ayame, Yuroichi, siganme.- les ordenó Yagari y ambas lo siguieron al patio.

\- Kira, tu hermano quiere verte.- sentenció Kaname y Kira no tuvo más opción que irse con él.

Los otras cinco se quedaron mirando una a la otra algo incómodas. Hasta que Tsubaki se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Quién es el hombre del parche?

\- Si, porque está bien sexy.- declaró Masaki emocionada.- Igual el otro chico de tercer año.

Kala suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas. No sabía mucho de ese hombre, pero les contaría lo que sabía.

\- Hace dos años, el director Kaien lo llamó para que tomase el puesto de psicopedagogo de la escuela. Su nombre es Yagari Toga y muy poco se sabe de él, salvo de su legendario mal carácter y seriedad.- comentó como si ella hubiese tenido una mala experiencia.- Pero al parecer, la chica esa sí lo conoce.

Todas miraron a la puerta que llevaba al jardí , Yuroichi parecía conocer bien al psicopedagogo y también a la otra compañera, Ayame Nii. De hecho, su mirada parecía conocer muchas cosas que ellas ignoraban.

\- Por cierto, Dara, ¿no? ¿Qué pasó allí?

Sandara tragó con fuerza y relató lo que había visto y le habían dicho...

* * *

\- ¿Estás loca, Yuroichi?- le gritó por cuarta vez su ex tutor.

\- ¡Iba a morder a otra estudiante! Y Ayame también lo vio...

Ayame se encogió de hombros devolviéndole de alguna manera todas las veces quele había molestado. Genial, venganza atrasada. Yuroichi bufó y se acomodó su pelo detrás de la oreja. Lo último que necesitaba era un sermón de Yagari cuando ella solo había salvado a una humana.

\- Te creo.- resopló Toga.- Kira Kain fue ingresada por sus padres que la encontraron "problemática" en algunos aspectos de su vida. Quiero que la vigilen de cerca.

\- ¿Disculpa?- lo interrumpió Ayame.- ¿Por qué yo? No pertenezco a la asociación de cazavampiros.

Yuroichi entornó los ojos e hizo un pistola con las manos fingiendo que le disparaba a Ayame. Ayame le gruñó por lo bajo y Yagari pensó que tal vez había sido mala idea ingresarlas a ambas a Asylum. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Uroboros ya no existe, Srta. Nii.- le respondió Toga.- Y necesitamos gente capaz para mantener controlados a las personas que hay aquí... Necesitamos guardias y la única razón por la que las dejé entrar... Fue porque sé que uds no dejarían jamás que un vampiro mordiese a un humano.

Las dos rivales se midieron la una a la otra como lo habían hecho cuando se conocieron. Uroboros mataba todo tipo de vampiros... La asociación mantenía vivos a aquellos que prometían no lastimar humanos. Pero a veces habían trabajado juntos. La prueba estaba en ellas dos. Yuro había sido la única interesada en trabajar con una híbrida y por profesionalismo lo había seguido haciendo incluso aunque se llevasen como perro y gato. Nadie en todo el mundo podía negar que el equipo Yuro-Ayame eran las mejores, lo cual no negaba que siempre que se vieran terminase alguna con un agujero de bala o algo así.

\- ¿Cuento con uds?

\- Está bien.- dijeron las dos al unísono.

\- Bien, porque empiezan hoy... y necesito otra cosa.- les dijo alargando un sobre.- Hay varias de sus compañeras que estan conectadas al mundo paranormal pero seguimos sin saber que son.

\- Quieres que averiguemos eso.- declaró Ayame teniendo el consentimiento del ex cazador.

El Sol ya estaba bajando en el horizonte y Yagari parecía cada vez más serio. Les mostró en un mapa su zona de patrullaje y ella se fueron a preparar. Todo estaba en silencio... Demasiado calmo. Lo cual solo indicaba una cosa:

Hoy habría problemas.

* * *

_**La noche está tan llena de secretos y peligros,**_

_**los seres más ruines se esconden en las sombras,**_

_**esperando por una dulce y débil presa sobre la que caer.**_

* * *

Sandara había salido a pasear por los alrededores. A ella no le molestaba la noche ni nada por el estilo. Es más, había decidido ir a buscar a Itachi. Y Tsubaki se le había sumado diciendo que estaba buscando algo. Las dos había recorrido ya bastante cuando cayó la noche y notaron que se habían pasado del toque de queda.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Tsubaki-chan?

\- 18, voy a cumplir 19 en unos meses.- respondió la chica con una tenue sonrisa.

El bosque ya no se veia tan divertido pero tenían que regresar por allí. En ese momento una persona a lo lejos pasó a gran velocidad saltando entre las ramas. Por la luz de la luna, pudieron ver un poco de quién se trataba. El pelo azabache y los ojos negros eran reconocibles para Dara como si ella misma los tuviese.

\- ¡Itachi!- lo llamó pero él la ignoró.

Dara frunció el ceño. 1) ¿Por qué Itachi iriía cual Tarzan por el bosque en medio de la noche?

2) ¿Por qué la había ignorado?

\- ¿Lo conoces?

Ambas siguieron avanzando en dirección a donde había desaparecido Itachi.

\- Si. Vivimos juntos hace un par de años, en la misma cuadra. Desde entonces no hemos dejado de ser amigos.

Tsubaki sonrió. Ella no había querido decir nada pero se notaba que estaban unidos. Bah, ella lo notaba. Los lazos se veían fuerte entre ellos. En la gente común cuando establecían lazos se notaban como hilos, ellos eran como cuerdas de alambre capaces de cargar a cuatro elefantes. Y no era solo eso... El color entre ellos, era el mismo color que ella buscaba.

\- ¿Por qué crees que haya estado tan apurado?

\- No lo sé.- respondió sinceramente.- Espero que no haya pasado nada malo.

Siguieron caminando por un rato largo hasta que salieron a un claro y Tsubaki no pudo contener su alegría.

\- ¡Al fin!

Pero sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su boca. Habían caído en medio de lo que parecía una batalla campal entre bandos.

* * *

Bueno,ella estaba...Perdida. Sip. No había otra forma de calificar lo que estaba haciendo y era caminar en círculos. Aunque ella pensó que era de esperarse si era ella...

MAsaki suspiró y se sentó en una rama. ¿Por qué siempre era ella quien se etía en problemas? Era como un imán no importaba cómo terminaba en algún lío... O cercano a él. Por ejemplo: ya era como la tercera vez que en su vida le tocaba una compañera vampiro y posiblemente psicópata.

Otras dos eran asesinas de vampiras lo cual no le daba una sensación de seguridad... De hecho saber que una dormía practicamente con ello le daba la sensación de estarse metiéndose a la boca de un lobo. Se preguntó por un momento en qué estarían metidas las otras.

Dara parecía siempre perdida un poco en su propio mundo... Tsubaki también. Bueno, ninguna era normal segura. Ella no sabía pero hasta ese momento, y descontando todos los problemas en los que se había metido, era completamente normal y humana.

Con un suspiro siguió rondando en círculos hasta que una explosión llamó su atención.

"No, Masaki, no vayas..."

PEro sus pies se movían solos y ella ya no tenía control...

Y estaba metida en una guerra carnícera de los seres más raros que había visto.

"Genial... Otra vez lo hiciste, Masaki!"

* * *

Mizuki miró por la ventana otra vez esperándo ver a ese chico de antes. La descolocó totalmente. Se parecía tanto Haruka... Ella inconscientemente siempre había estado un poco enamorada del amable niño. Pero él se había casado con Juuri... ¿Sería ese chico su hijo?

Sabía que estaban muertos, pero... Ella le parecía un sueño. Un chico parecido a Haru. Suspiró contra la ventana otra vez.

\- Vaya, estamos con mal de amores me parece.- dijo Kala con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al asomarse por la ventana.- Mierda, no otra vez.

Los ojos de Mizuki recorrieron ellugar a lo que se refería su compañera y vio tres diferente grupos amontonándose cerca del lugar. Una explosión dio comienzo a una pelea y Mizuki se horrorizó. ¿Allí le había dejado su amado hermano para que la protegiesen? Quizo huir rápidamente y al ver el miedo en sus ojos, Kala agarró un bate de beisbol.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Voy a pedirles amablemente que se vayan.

\- ¿Por qué el bate de beisbol?

\- Este es mi "amablemente"... He estado aquí por años y no sirve para nada el pedírselo bien.

\- ¿Los otros estudiantes saben de esto?

Kala negó haciendo un par de estiramientos e imaginando que golpeaba algo. Mizuki temió por la chica... Ella no podía hacer nada, pero tal vez podría ser un par de ojos extras.

\- Te acompaño.

\- ¿Segura? Puede ser peligroso... Siempre se juntan por aquí... MAlditos.

Mizuki y ella bajaron por las escaleras apresuradamente y escucharon otra explosión. Tenían que detenerlos antes de que llegasen a la casa.

* * *

\- Calzoncillos-san, apurate o no podremos practicar.- le gritó Natsu a Gray que este quizo molerlo a golpes.

Claro que estaban delante de Lucy y Erza y no podían pelear amenos que fuera entrenamiento y eso los mantenía a rayas. ¿Qué eran? Magos, brujos, asesinos de dragón, había muchos términos para ellos... Lo único que conectaan todas las definiciones eran las cosas que hacían. Gray, por ejemplo, era capa de hacer Ice Make, él controlaba el fuego con sus hechizos... Lucy y Erza eran distintas...

\- Vaya, vaya... Si son los tontitos que se creen especiales.

Se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con el "Idol" del segundo año, el sex symbol... Hanabusa Aidou. Y detrás de él su primo "Wild", Akatsuki Kain. Al parecer no ern los únicos. Siempre iban en "manada" los chupasangres, eran un aquelarre monstruoso absorve vida. Excepto por las bolsas de donantes y las pastillas de control de sed.

\- Mira,princesita, no es que no me agrades ya que nos parecemos pero...- comenzó Gray conciliando.

\- No me jodas, ¿yo?¿Igual a un mago? No necesito estúpidos hechizos para congelar algo.- le respondió Aidou.

En cuanto el rubio tocó la superficie de la madera está se congeló en el acto y el hielo fue tomando cada vez más superficie hasta atrapar a Lucy.

\- Aidou.- lo reprendió algo molesto Kain.

\- Esta sí que te la has buscado, rubio lame botas.- gritó Gray enojado por haber tratado de congelar a su amiga.

Una risotada salió del otro lado del campo deteniéndolos a ambos mientras salían más vampiros atraídos por la discusión de Hanabusa y Fullbuster. Claro que quienes reían no eran ni vampiros ni magos... Los llamaban "Amanecer" porque no eran humanos, ni tampoco se entraban en ninguna de las categorías. Eran un grupo algo raro. En algún momento habian sido humanos o su familia y ya no. Por supuesto, los que reían eran Hidan, el inmortal "fanático religioso", y Deidara, el pirómano explosivo considerado peligroso por haberse implantado a si mismo una bomba por respeto a su arte efímero. En fin, eran una manga de raritos.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?- hizo una rabieta Aidou cuando su actitud infantil le ganó. Él era un vampiro... Además de ser amado por los seres femeninos, tenía que ser temido...

\- ¿Por qué no reírme?- preguntó Kisame, el hombre tiburón, que se había unido al grupo de "Amanecer" ni bien había conseguido trabajo en ese lugar.- Si uno es más idiota que el otro.

\- Justo hablan los pseudo inmortales y su banda de raritos.- sentenció Ruka al lado de sus primos con cara de aburrimiento.

\- Mira, muñequita de marfil, te consideras la princesa del lugar cuando no llegas ni a lavandera como muchos de tu clase de mierda.- se burló Hidan causando la ira de varios vampiros.

Sasori se encaminó hacia sus compañeros saliendo de las sombras como si nada y miró a los magos... Si mal no recordaba, Lucy lo había hecho esperar el otro día para hacer un trabajo de equipo (que él había odiado hacer con la rubia) solo por estar seguramente a los arrumacos con algunos de los dos imbéciles de sus amigos... Ahora no recordaba bien a quien.

\- Zorra.- le dijo pasando por al lado y Erza se lo tomó personal.

\- ¿A quién le dices zorra, Pinocho mal hecho?- gritó la pelirroja con rabia y se tiró a matar a Sasori. Para suerte del enano, su compañero lo salvó con una explosión que mandó a volar a Erza la cual fue defendida por Gray Y Natsu en el momento justo.

\- Seguramente no estaba hablando de tí, colorada.- le gritó Hidan viendo llegar al resto de su grupo. PAsó lista mentalmente. Pain, Kakuzu, Nagato, Konan, Zetsu e Itachi. Estaban todos allí para la fiesta.- Seguro se lo decía a las zorras de los vampiros.

Los vampiros gruñeron y se lanzaron contra ellos a la carga sin contar que algunos de los hechizos de los magos les daban a ellos también por lo que una guerra encarnizada de tres bandos empezó en el patio de la mansión norte.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

Kaname y Kira miraron de donde provino el ruido y antes de que pudiese detenerla Kira se echó a correr en dirección al sonido. Cuando llegó la escena no le sorprendió para nada. Fuego, hielo, sangre, y otro tipo de cosas se mezclaban entre la multitud. Y pudo distinguir a sus primos y a su hermano en medio del lío que se estaba peleando con un chico de pelo negro que...

¿Congeló las llamas? Notó que también en otro lado estaba el chico de pelo leonado que había visto al llegar pero no le importó mucho. Corrió en dirección a su hermano menor sin pensarlo dos veces y las llamas lo protegieron de lo que fuese a hacer el chico de hielo.

\- ¿Otra que tiene la misma habilidad repugnante de llamas?- preguntó el chico con una mirada cargada de furia.

\- No soy "otra". Soy su hermana mayor y la única que puede patearle el culo a Akatsuki soy yo.- gritó Kira haciendo que sus llamas se moviesen a atacarlo.

Un chico de pelo naranja protegió al otro cuando estuvo a punto de ser abrazado por el fuego y ella maldijo en voz baja. Ruka, Hanabusa y Akatsuki la secundaron.

\- Hola, primita, tanto tiempo.- sonrió Kira y Ruka la saludó tenuemente.

\- Supongo que vas a partirles la cresta de un golpe.- susurró Aidou con seriedad.

Kira se encogió de hombros. A ella le gustaba pelear y mucho. Iba a alargarlo lo más que ´pudiese. Los magos se juntaron y miraron a los primos que se reunían mientras otros vampiros atacaban al grupo de nubes rojas. Entonces la mirada se clavó en dos personas que aparecieron caminando lo más tranquilamente desde la casa y una chica que trataba de esquivar todo el embrollo de peleas.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando.- dijo reconociendo a Mizuki, Kala y Masaki.

\- Miren todos uds bastardos del demonio.- gritó Kala y Mizuki se escondió atrás de ella.- No me jodan y vayanse a dormir.

La voz de la chica fue atronadora y todos la escucharon... Claro que a ninguno le gustó ser llamado "bastardo del demonio". La confusión estaba entre atacar a Kala o seguir luchando con los otros.

\- ¡Kakuzu, ve por la mocosa y enseñale modales!- gritó Hidan apuntando con su hoz mientras se disponía a arrancarle la cabeza a un vampiro.

Otros dos vampiros corrieron en dirección de Kala sedientos por la perdida de sangre. Y uno de ellos se detuvo al ver a Masaki acorralada contra un árbol.

\- Esto es malo.

\- Si, Kira, realmente lo es.- le respondió la voz de la albina que hacía unas horas había tratado de matarla.

Con sorpresa notó que corría más rápido y llegó antes que el vampiro y Kakuzu frente a Kala, quien le dio un golpe en la pierna al Akatsuki y Ayame mató al vampiro descontrolado. Kira no podía distrearse porque los magos no dejaban de atacarles pero pro el rabillo de ojo vio al vampiro que iba por Masaki desvanecerse en el aire. ¿Había sido Ayame? No, ella estaba peleando contra Kakuzu con Kala que protegía a Mizuki.

\- ¡Dara! - se escuchó la voz de Tsubaki en un rincón donde más vampiros peleaban contra Itachi y la joven había caído de un tropezón. Vio al joven mirarla con total devoción pero no podía ir por ella.

Las dos estaban a punto de ser atacadas por el descontrol de la situación y Kira quizo deshacerse por un momento de los magos pero tres flechas se clavaron en 6 vampiros y eso la dejó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo diablos? Una figura cayó de un árbol con la bendita ballesta y una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca. Dara y Tsubaki quedaron tras de ella mientras diezmaba con rapidez los vampiros idiotas que no podían contenerse por la sangre derramada. Con una exhalación de alivio siguió su pelea hasta que una bala pasó muy cerca de su brazo hiriéndola. Miró con odio al dueño del arma y quiso despedazar lo pero otro chico apuntaba a uno de los magos con una navaja. Tanto Ruka, los Kain, Aidou y los magos se detuvieron bruscamente en medio de la pelea.

\- Saben que está prohibido matarse los unos a los otros.- dijo uno de ellos.

Kira se quedó mirandolos embobada... Eran gemelos... Y muy lindos.

\- Delegados Kiryuu, no empezamos nosotros.- exclamó la chica rubia apuntando a los vampiros y a los Akatsuki que seguían luchando.

El de mirada fría fue a detenerlos cuando dos sombras pasaron rápidamente a su lado. Un chico de cabello castaño ceniza y Yagari se encaminaron al grupo y con tres gritos Yagari los puso en su lugar, y amenazando a varios vampiros con pulverizarlos. Kira bufó. Más cazavampiros.

Entocnes recordó a Ayame y a Yuroichi y trató de enontrarlas a ver si estaban bien (o habían muerto para suerte suya). Ninguna de las dos estaban, en segundos habían desaparecido, y Dara también. El chico que había detenido la pelea de los Akatsuki se adentraba en el bosque con rapidez y su rostro expresaba... Mucho y a la vez nada. Era como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Realmente le preocupaba, pero tenía asuntos más urgente que atender con sus otras compañeras. Habían visto lo más bajo de todos los mundos esa noche y lo más importante era cómo explicar esto.

¿Cómo decirles que todas esas personas que parecían amables o sacadas de un sueño eran en realidad la más oscura y temible pesadilla?

* * *

Sandara estaba preocupada. La herida que había recibido Yuro al protegerlas podía ser mortal o no... Pero quería asegurarse que estuviese bien. Sin embargo, Yuroichi en cuanto habían llegado los hombres que habían parado la pelea, había huído como si el diablo la persiguiese. Y allí estaba ella ahora, en medio del bosque, con noche cerrada. Una mano tomó su muñeca y dio una alarido de la sorpresa, pero una mano la calló. Vio uno de los chicos que eran al parecer "guardianes" o algo así. Todos habían murmurado sobre ello al terminar la pelea.

\- Disculpa si te asusté, no es seguro que andes sola por el bosque, niñita.

Dara enarcó una ceja. Ya le había caído mal.

\- Tú también estás aqui, Sr. Guardián.

El chico no debía sobrepasar los 20 pero la miró de mala manera y siguió caminando.

\- ¿Sabes dónde se fueron?- preguntó el chico afilando su daga.- Ah, y no me digas "Guardián".Soy Kaito Takamiya.

\- No, no lo sé.- el chico gruñó y se puso a caminar en dirección contraria a donde ella iba a ir.- Pero puede mostrarte dónde fueron. ¿Por qué las buscas?

El joven se quedó rígido y la miró como sopesando sus opciones. Finalmente se reunió con ella.

\- Una de ellas... No lo sé. Creo... No tiene mucho sentido pero quiero verla.

Sandara asintió. Muchas cosas de su vida no tenían sentido. Por ejemplo, como ella podía seguir a una medio vampira por el bosque sin equivocarse por el rastro sin sombras que dejaba. Los vampiros eran de algún modo inmortales, ¿no? Y ella podía sentir la muerte y a los espíritus. Buenos al parecer también podía sentir a los no-muertos. Los ojos avellana del chico seguían atentos al lugar y con la daga firmemente agarrada. Sandara pudo sentir que la presencia de Ayame se hacía cada vez más fuerte y salieron a un claro.

Dara se sorprendió bastante al ver que Ayame tenía a Yuroichi en una llave contra el piso. No se veía todavía el rostro de Yuro pero sabía que era ella. Solo Yuroichi podía reírse divertida de que una semi vampira le estuviese a punto de quebrar un brazo.

\- No te entiendo.- gritó la albina.- ¿Desde cuando huyes de una pelea? No eras gallina antes.

\- Como si e interesara la opinión que tienes sobre mí, AyeAye.

Ayame apretó más la llave pero solo ocasionó más risas. No entendía a Yuroichi. Jamás lo había hecho. Era sádica y le gustaba la pelea, pero el dolor le daba lo mismo ahora. Antes evitaba heridas... Ahora... Y sus ojos parecían haber perdido brillo como si hubiese madurado. Sintió el cañón de una escopeta en la nuca y tuvo que aflojar un poco el agarre de Yuroichi. ¿Quién?

\- Mira, vampireza, tienes tres segundos para dejarla ir a la pobre chica.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Yuroichi le pegó una patada en el estómago y con el envión y la fuerza voló unos metros. Insultó en todos los idiomas que conocía a la chica Hakyoku.Y esta se desperezó como si nada hubiese pasado. A Sandara le sorprendió que no le doliese nada o el hecho que había mandado a volar a Ayame con facilidad, siendo que los vampiros eran mucho más fuertes se volteó con una sonrisa que quedó congelada al ver a Dara y al chico que venía con ella.

\- Yuro...Ichi.- susurró el chico más pálido todavía.- ¿Cómo?

El silencio reinó entre todos ellos. La sangre fluía sobre la tierra desde las heridas de la chica de ojos plata y una sonrisa aún más gatuna se dibujó en los carnosos labios de Yuroichi Hakyoku. Kaito se arrodilló enfrente suyo sin salir del estado de shock en el que había caído. Yuroichi con un ronroneo se acercó a él y con sus dedos acarició la mejilla del cazador con algo parecido a la dulzura.

\- Ah, Kaito.- susurró con deleite.- A ti sí te extrañaba, viejo amigo.

Una nube se corrió y la luna brilló en lo alto bañandolos a todos en el bosque.

El polvo de los vampiros caídos, los heridos y los sanos. Los cazadores y el terrible secreto que mantenían cada uno de ellos.

Todo era una pesadilla o un sueño vertiginoso del que no podían escapar. Kaito se estremeció al sentir la calidez de los dedos de Yuroichi por su piel y no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella.

Estaba viva y en frente de sus ojos.

Estaba viva y ya no era la misma.

Estaba viva y en sus ojos un vacío, que no estaba ahí antes, enturbiaba lo que a muchos le había parecido lo más atractivo de la cazadora de la familia Hakyoku.

Kaito dejó salir el aire contenido y miró a quien había sido su mejor amiga hace tiempo. Las hojas de los árboles se arremolinaron por el viento del otoño que llegaba. Podía sentir las preguntas que se amontonaban tanto de la chica que lo había guiado como de la vampireza que los observaban. Un lobo aulló a lo lejos con tristeza infinita, la misma que emitía Yuroichi y lo único que pasaba en la cabeza de Kaito Takamiya era:

¿Cómo podía ella estar viva?

* * *

_**Sueña, pequeña y dulce niña, pero no conmigo.**_

_**Mi alma está dividida entre luces y sombras,**_

_**mi cuerpo cae en la oscuridad sin fondo y temo.**_

_**No por mí, sino porque quedes atrapada en el mismo abismo.**_

* * *

**_HIIIIII! chan chan chan chan chan *himno a la alegría* ganamooosss y entramos a octavos. Lavessi te amo, Messi sos mi ídolo... Pero Lavessi grrrrrrrrrr Si te veo te doy contra el armario hasta que aparezcamos en Narnia jajajaja WOAU nunca escribí un cap tan largo O.o me duelen mis dedos... Que conste que va con mucho amor cuak... Por ahí hoy a la noche o mañana cap en Stormlovers_**

_Kishimoto, Masturi Hino y Hiro Mashima son los autores de Naruto, Vampire Knight y Fairy tail respectivamente._

_Magical Agent: Me encanta que te encanté Jejeje Cuak. No importa si no sabes que comentar Yo sé que estás ahí te estoy observando -.- JAjajajja NAhh pero no iporta realmente. Jajaja Yo solo veo futbol por eso y bueno Argentina=Futbol... Zorrear a los jugadores es lo máximo... Aishh Lavezzi me robaste el corazón._

_Kira Taisho: Jajaja ahora leiste lo que va a ser compartir cuarto jejejejej Y si Aidou y su prima... se llevan cual Gray y Natsu. Yuro es Yuro. No hay forma de describirla por lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Todo tiene su razón._

_Holyyyyy:El objetivo Wajajajjajajajaj WAJAJAJJAAJAJAJJAJA esta todo en mi hermoso y descarriado mapa mental de esta historia. TODO tiene su razón de ser... Bueno, no todo pero en su mayoría. Tsubaki tiene problemas de control de ira... Como en la persona que está basada *golpe de Nat* auch ok ok cierro el pico. Sandara es de Magical Agent (Long live to her fanfictions) Sospecha mi niña sospecha que puede que tengas razón. Kira es el ser más problemático mortal y poco moral de la vida. Y por eso va a tener muchos problemas con sus compañeras... Bueno, por eso y por muchas cosas. Y el primer encuentro Takuma- Ayame me causó tanta ternuritaaaa. Nada como un buen zopapo para enamorar a alguien ajjajajaja Y como dije antes Yuro es... *suspiro* Yuroichi. Pronto se va a ir revelando poco a poco de Masaki, Mizuki y Yuro y todas en general... Todas y todos, claro. Voy a tener en cuenta lo del spray jajajajja Bandalismo nivel Nik... _

_Jen gracias por pasarte linda!_


	4. 3: Afterdark

**Afterdark**

* * *

Un grito desgarrador rompió la inesperada quietud después de la batalla. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Tsubaki. Tantos colores, tantos lazos que los conectaban... Desapareciendo frente a sus ojos. Desvaneciéndose como si nunca hubiesen existido. Ella los había visto extinguirse en frente a sus ojos, ella que podía verlos desaparecer las vidas de los pobres hombres y mujeres. No importaba que ellos hubiesen tratado de... "alimentarse" de ella. Era un vacío en el círculo del destino.

\- ¡Tsubaki!- gritaron Masaki y Mizuki seguidas por Kala.

Eran los únicas que habían quedado. No sabía por qué, pero Yuroichi había vuelto a las sombras seguida por Ayame, Dara y uno de los guardianes. También podía ver a Kira junto con otros chicos ayudándolos.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kala preocupada.

¿Cómo explicarles la atrocidad que había visto y que nadie más podría ver? Sus manos seguían temblando y sus dientes castañeaban. Otra sombra se unió a ellos y una mano cálida recorrió su pelo con suavidad. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Kaname Kuran. Las manos de Kaname jugaron con uno de sus mechones hasta las puntas con el toque rubio. Una leve sonrisa decoró los labios de Kuran y ella se sonrojó. Entonces notó que ya no lloraba. Había detenido. El dolor seguía estando al verlos desaparecer, pero la presencia del chico en frente suyo la tranquilizaba.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Benihime-san?

Ella asintió y Kaname le ayudó a pararse sin soltar su mano. Sus amigas se mantuvieron en silencio observándolos y Tsubaki notó como su pulgar acarició levemente la piel de su mano. El sentimiento que pudo notar en su aura una especie de nostalgia y algo se removió dentro suyo. Algo antiguo y primitivo que le hizo apartarse bruscamente. Kaname, a pesar de su torpe intento brusco, no dejó la amabilidad ni esa expresión relajada.

Dos chicos idénticos de pelo blanco plateado y ojos púrpura griseaceos. Uno tenía un aspecto más frío y solitario que el otro quien se mostraba más dulce y apacible. Masaki ya estaba con sangrado nasal de estar rodeada de tantos jóvenes apuestos. Yagari se acercó a ellas y palmeó la espalda de los dos gemelos.

\- Bien hecho, Zero.- felicitó al de expresión adusta quien miró por donde se había ido el chico de pelo chocolate.- Has mejorado, Ichiru.

\- ¿Dónde se fue Kaito?- preguntó el gemelo "malvado", Zero.

Ichiru se encogió de hombros y entonces Mizuki pudo notar que un sudor frío bañaba la frente del joven Ichiru.

\- Seguramente se fue a ver si huyeron vampiros.- le respondió Yagari.

\- Vamos a buscarlo antes que se piense saltar sus obligaciones.- bostezó Zero mientras se encaminaba hacia allí. Yagari lo detuvo agarrándolo de la chaqueta y lo empujó junto con su hermano.

\- Deberías ir a cuidar a tu hermano, todavía no está del todo curado. Yo me encargó de Kaito...

El chico asintió notando lo mismo que Mizuki y despeinó suavemente a su gemelo que le sonrió algo avergonzado. Ambos se fueron por el otro lado pero todas sabían por qué Yagari había insitido en ir él por el chico... Yuroichi seguramente estaba allí. Yagari las dejó en manos de Kuran y otro chico se le sumó al psicopedagogo hacia el bosque. Kaname por otro lado no se despegaba de Tsubaki y tampoco dejaba de observar a Aidou que otra vez estaba a punto de meterse en líos con el chico rubio de Akatsuki.

\- Aidou, ya que te sientes tan inquieto ve a acompañarlas a sus habitaciones, y Deidara también irá.

Los dos rubios se crisparon al oír a Kuran, pero asintieron con respeto y algo de miedo. Aidou tenía ese aspecto infantil y alegre típica de los Idol en las escuelas por la que las chicas gritarían a todo pulmón. En cambio, Deidara era un bohemio de pelo largo atado en una colita de pelo, un artista de carácter explosivo pero muy atractivo. Masaki ya había ido reuniendo información y ambos entraban en el ranking de los chicos más guapos de todo el instituto. Se dirigieron en silencio hacia la casa, y a nadie se le pasó desapercibido cuando Kaname se acercó y le susurró algo al oído a Tsubaki.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Aidou totalmente receloso.

La risa de Deidara resonó por todo el hall cuando abrieron las puertas y entraron. Ninguna entendía de qué se reía.

\- Era de esperarse que fueras como la novia de Kuran, lame botas oficial.

\- ¡Yo no lamo las botas de nadie!- gritó furioso.- Pero Kuran es un sangre pura.

Las cuatro chicas se detuvieron de golpe.¿De qué hablaban? ¿Era como un caballo o algo así? Los dos miraron las expresiones de las jóvenes y entendieron absolutamente. Kala abrió la puerta con las llaves y entraron. Automáticamente Deidara se recostó en el sofá como si fuese su propio hogar.

\- ¡Hey!- gruñó Mizuki perdiendo su temperamento.- Vas a contestarnos, rubita, y esta no es tu casa. Vas a ayudar a preparar el cuarto para esta noche, ¿ok?

Deidara bajó los pies de la mesa asustado. Nunca ninguna chica le había hablado así... Generalmente todas chillaban y le daban lo que quería, o lo evitaban. No un punto intermedio.

\- Un pura sangre es un vampiro propiamente dicho, no tienen ninguna mezcla humana en su sangre y son los únicos capaces de cambiar humanos a vampiros.- explicó apresuradamente.- Por ejemplo, Aidou es el perrito faldero como el resto de ese pura sangre.

Aidou le miró con desdén y con ganas de matarlo. Nadie lo llamaba de ese modo, ni de otro. Con gruñidos e insultos prepararon las camas para las 8 chicas en el cuarto siendo manejados por Kala, el bate y Mizuki. Masaki y Tsubaki los observaban divertidas mientras las dos manejaban a los rubios con facilidad.

\- ¿Qué te dijo, Kuran-san?- le susurró Masaki cuando el resto no escuchaba.

\- Que no piense mucho en lo que vi... Y que tenga dulces sueños.

Se vieron interrumpidas por la escena que estaba dando Aidou con Mizuki. Haciéndose el galán, agarró a la albina de la cintura y acercó a su rostro a centímetros, recibiendo un golpe en la mandíbula de la chica de rostro angélical.

\- ¿A quién le llamas "preciosura de noche"?

Aidou se sobó el lugar del golpe y Kala tuvo que sostener a Mizuki para que no se le echara encima y le reconstruyera la cara. Deidara por su parte no dejaba de descostillarse de risa y alentar a Mizuki. Kala hizo un intento de orden echandolos a fuera y mandandolos a freír churros donde les viniese la gana mientras fuera lejos de este lugar. Masaki y Tsubaki se largaron a reír... Mizuki ya estaba haciendo nuevos amigos.

* * *

\- ¿Te das cuenta que me estas pidiendo mentirle al cazador de vampiros con peor carácter y más letal del mundo?

Ayame y Dara estaban viendo la discusión que había llevado el reencuentro de dos mejores amigos. Ayame no entendía por qué Yuroichi insistía en mantenerse como cadaver incluso con la gente que solía quererla. Bueno, Ayame no entendía por qué la chica del clan Hakyoku querría algo así. La recordaba más alocada y de las personas que hacían todo de frente sin importar las consecuencias.

\- Sin contar que es lo más estúpido que te he oído decir.- agregó Ayame con una ceja enarcada.

\- Los tres estuvimos en tu funeral, Yuu.- le gritó cada vez más enojado.- Ninguno merecíamos pasar por eso.

Yuroichi la ignoró completamente y siguió discutiendo con Kaito hasta que una bala se incrustó en un árbol cercano haciendo que todos pegaran un brinco del susto. Dara estaba conmocionada y muy intrigada por Yuro. Si realmente estaba muerta, había algo en sus "habilidades" que estaba fallando, algo que jamás la había sucedido.

\- Es hora que todos vayan a dormir o a hacer lo que deben hacer.- ordenó Yagari saliendo de la oscuridad con su escopeta al hombro.

Dara notó que el hombre cargaba su escopeta sobre el hombro del mismo modo que lo hacía Yuro con su ballesta. Entonces de él debía haber aprendido a disparar... o seguramente habrían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Al ver que los dos iban a volver a pelear, Yagari les pegó un manotazo en la cabeza a ambos, un "correctivo" y los dos volvieron a callarse.

\- Y fue para que lo hagan A-H-O-R-A, par de idiotas. Takuma está aquí para llevarlas a uds a sus habitaciones.- apuntó al joven rubio que se mantenía a unos pasos de distancia del sensei y los saludó a todos como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Kaito iba a protestar pero lo consideró inútil asi que simplemente se paró y con un último vistazo a Yuroichi se perdió en la noche. Todas se dispusieron a partir con Takuma pero Yagari detuvo a Yuro antes que pudiese escabullirse.

\- Enseguida las alcanza, tengo que hablar con ella.

Dara y Ayame se despidieron de ella y se fueron con Takuma algo preocupadas. Yuroichi no parecía del tipo de persona que escuchaba a sus senseis. O cualquier persona... Podría clasificarse como la típica rebelde.

\- ¿Algo que comentar?- finalmente preguntó Yuroichi cuando ya no se escucharon los pasos de los tres.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en evitar que la gente sepa que estás viva?

\- ¿Realmente importa?

Yagari apretó los puños ante la indiferencia de su ex discípula. Le preocupaba ese cambio. Yuroichi podría haber sido muchas cosas pero jamás dejaba de tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de aquellos a los que consideraba parte de su familia.

\- No estuviste ahí, Yuu. No sabes como fue para ellos ver ese cajón donde se suponía que estabas y verte partir...

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Jamás me hubiese perdido mi velorio, Sensei... Por nada del mundo.

Ella sí había visto todo desde lejos. Había sido su despedida a aquellos que conocía. Lo recordaba plenamente como si lo estuviese viendo. Las personas de negro llevando flores, los llantos fingidos y las caras de seriedad. Ayame que dejó una flor silvestre con algo parecido a la tristeza. Y lo que le había roto el corazón fue ver a Ichiru, Zero y Kaito. Su determinación había estado a punto de quebrarse e ir corriendo hacia ellos a consolarles. El único que lloraba era Ichiru, pero por lo menos era mejor que ver a sus dos mejores amigos como muertos vivientes frente al ataúd totalmente perdidos.

Recordaba haber querido ir con Zero y decirle que todo estaba bien y que ella solo tenía que desaparecer.

Recordaba cuando Zero dejó una camelia sobre la madera.

"Te querré por siempre.", era su significado y ella se lo había enseñado. La garganta estaba hecha un nudo y lágrimas amenazaban con salir y ella se suponía que estaba muerta.

Pero se había mantenido en su lugar y había dejado ser... Ahora el tiempo había cambiado todo.

* * *

\- Supongo que fue lo mejor.- le sonrió Takuma.

Ayame le devolvió tenuemente la sonrisa. Takuma era agradable y no le huía a pesar de su primer encuentro en donde había terminado a putno de que ella le atacara. Él había sugerido ir al jardín-terraza para no molestar a sus compañeras que parecían descansar en la habitación. Dara, al ver lo animado que hablaba el rubio con su compañera, decidió darles su espacio e irse a ver que podía salvar del incendio ocasionado por cierta vampireza. Ayame le había agradecido internamente, él le agradaba. Era cálido y amable... En su vida no había conocido muchas personas así en Uroboros.

\- Me sorprendió mucho verte hoy deteniendo a todos de hecho.- comentó Takuma amablemente.- Nunca había visto a una chica capaz de empuñar tan bien una espada, sin contar que te veías bien.

Ayame se sonrojó sin saber muy bien por qué. Ese chico provocaba cosas raras, aunque seguramente era por ser cortés. Ella era una asesina en cierto modo,y él lo sabia pero no se lo decía tan directamente. Miró el horizonte que se dibujaba en el borde de la terraza. El lugar era muy hermoso pero ahora podía asegurar que había peligros en cada esquina de ese maldito lugar.

-Bueno, digamos que Yagari me hizo una de los guardianes para proteger...

\- Realmente creo que es muy noble de tu parte hacer eso con tus habilidades.- volvió a sonreír encandilandola.

¡¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo?! Sacudió su cabeza. Ella no actuaba así... Ella era profesional y vivía para su trabajo. Pero Takuma disparaba sus hormonas adolescentes como nunca le había sucedido. Comenzó a juguetear con uno de los hilos de su campera que se había descosido y Takuma rió entre dientes al verla tan nerviosa.

\- Es lindo como te sonrojas.

Ella se sonrojó aún más. ¿Su voz había sonado seductora hace un rato? No, ella se lo estaba imaginando... No podían estar coqueteando con ella, ¿o sí? Trató de cambiar de tema y alejarse un poco. Se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento.

\- ¿Por qué tú no eres un guardián, Takuma-san?

\- Bueno, yo soy más... una persona diplomática. Prefiero hablar que utilizar la fuerza... Y aparte soy la mano derecha de Kaname, y me eligió por eso.

Ayame frunció el ceño al pensar en el vampiro. Seguramente lo utilizaba para algo más que tenerlo de amigo. Se lamentó por Takuma... Y para su sorpresa, Takuma le agarró la ano suavemente apartándola del hilo suelto y obligandola a mirarle a los ojos verdes... Hipnóticos y tan hermosos como... ¿Qué estaba pensando antes de que él se acercase tan bruscamente?

\- ¿Sabes que no voy a hacerte daño cierto?

Ella asintió dejandose llegar por la fragancia tan atrayente que provenía de él. Sus sentidos vampíricos despertaron y sus colmillos comenzaron a arderle. La sed despertó quemando cada célula de su cuerpo y alarmándola. Ella podía controlarla pero ahora parecía perder el control... No solo eso. Algo confundía a sus sentidos mareándola. Un par de aplausos rompió la conexión que tenían ambos y se separaron de golpe como si los dos hubiesen estado bajo un hechizo.

\- Que tierna escena.- dijo Yuroichi dejando de aplaudir.- Híbrida que mata a los de su propia raza a punto de comerse de múltiples maneras a un chupasangre vegetariano de la realeza.

Ayame agrandó los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Takuma un chupasangre? No, no era posible. Ella no lo sentía y ella siempre había sido capaz de diferenciarlos.

\- No te apenes, Aye- nee.- se apoyó cual badgirl en el marco de la puerta.- Uroboros nunca te enseñó a estar dentro de tierra santa... A todos los seres sobrenaturales los confunde.

\- U-u-Uroboros.- reptió Takuma pálido de repente.

Ayame frunció el ceño ante la expresión de Takuma que fue enmascarada por el chico rápidamente. Con algo de enojo por no haberse dado cuenta se sacó el guante y le mostró la marca en su mano de la serpiente-dragón que se comía su cola. El chico agrandó los ojos y dio varios pasos atrás tragando con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Era un parásito, una de esas asquerosas sanguijuelas. ¡Por supuesto que estaba del lado de Kaname!

\- Creo que es hora que te vayas.- le dijo Nii sin dejar ese tono neutro.

Takuma se apuró hacia la salida siendo atajado por Yuro con una mirada llena de frialdad.

\- Vuelve a tratar de morder a alguien y tus colmillos adornarán mi cuello con el nuevo collar que me haré con ellos.

\- Pero yo no...

Yuro eliminó la distancia entre ambos y su voz pasó a ser un susurro tratando sin éxito que Ayame no escuchara.

\- Especialmente, no toques a Ayame, ¿me oíste?

Con esa advertencia Takuma salió del edificio y Yuro se metió al living a ver un rato la televisión. Ayame se quedó en una pieza entre el asombro y la curiosidad. ¿Yuro se preocupaba por ella? Era poco probable, Yuro desde antes ya parecía una persona sin corazón y ahora ni siquiera parecía tener alma. Algo la había cambiado notablemente pero le sorprendió bastante escucharla amenazar a Takuma si le hacía algo... Aunque ella meditó que Takuma parecía en el mismo trance que ella hasta que los interrumpió... Tal vez, solo tal vez decía la verdad y no quería lastimarle.

* * *

Akatsuki, su hermano menor, volvió a vendar mal la herida que le había hecho ese peliblanco estúpido cazador. Ruka reemplazó a su hermano que evidentemente estaba preocupado por ella pero era inútil a la hora de vendarla.

\- Zero se pasó al tratar de detenerte de esa forma.- siseó su prima con enojo.

Kira sabía que el mal caracter era algo heredado en su familia así que solo asintió. Ruka seguramente, de no ser porque Kuran había ordenado respetar a los guardianes, hubiese ido a obligar al cazador a suicidarse de la torre más alta. Hablando de Roma, Kuran se asomaba. Y se dirigía a ellos, lo cual significaba algo malo.

\- Kira, no te metas en problemas.- le ordenó con una mirada de advertencia.

\- ¡No fue mi culpa! Ese estúpido mago iba a aniquilar a mi hermano.- le gritó furibunda y tanto su prima como su hermano la atajaron.

\- Recuerda por qué estás aquí, Kain, y no es porque hayas hecho algo bueno.

Kira bufó furiosa. Lo único que le faltaba era recordarle la muerte de... Tragó con fuerza y evitó que las lágrimas le cayesen. No iba a llorar delante del puto rey vampiro. Y seguramente si lloraba, todos los recuerdos volverían. Desafió a Kaname con la mirada y este la ignoró siguiendo su camino.

\- Claro, ahora que no está esa morenita que tengo como compañera de habitación para seducir y morder, te vas.- le gritó haciendo que Kuran se crispara y ella sonrió maliciosamente.- Me pregunto que tan rica sabrá su sangre para que el sangre pura de la familia Kuran se acerque a ella.

La bofetada cayó más fuerte de lo que esperaba dándole vuelta la cara. Nota mental de Kira: nunca volver a hacer enojar a Kaname. Gruñó por el dolor y se sentó sobandose la mejilla.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso nunca.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en ella? A parte de Yuuki nunca te había visto de esa forma.

Sin responderle, Kuran abandonó el lugar con forma de murciélagos que conformaban su cuerpo. Maldito pura sangre con habilidades geniales. Se levantó y miró a donde estaba su cuarto. Tsubaki Benihime tenía algo e iba a descubrir qué... Todo fuese con tal de molestar al puto líder controlador.

* * *

Dara volvió a remover los escombros con cuidado y encontró lo que buscaba. Para suerte suya, su cuaderno de escritos y el dije que le había regalado Itachi cuando se mudó no habían sido alcanzado por las llamas. Justo en ese momento vio como una sombra se alzaba en la ventana y se preparó para correr. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Itachi entrando por allí. ¿No estaban como en el cuarto piso?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Necesitaba ver que estuvieses bien.- respondió simplemente.

Y eso justificaba todo el proceso hacia su cuarto, no lo creía. Los ojos negros de Itachi registraron el lugar con horror y algo de enojo.

\- Esto huele a Kain por todos lados.

\- ¿Conoces a Kira?

La cara de confusión de Itachi le indicó que no sabía ni de qué estaba hablando así que ella supuso que había alguien más con esa habilidad y apellido.

\- Conozco a Akatsuki Kain...

\- Al parecer es familia de mi compañera de cuarto.

Itachi tiró uno de los pocos colchones que se habían salvado y lo tiró en el piso. Con una palmada le indicó que se sentara al lado suyo. Dara se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en la pared respirando pausadamente. Todo había sucedido demasiado. En un minuto había estado a punto de morir y al siguiente Yuro la había salvado al igual que a Tsubaki y Masaki. Suspiró y se relajó sintiendo el calor y el aroma que desprendía Itachi.

\- ¿Alguna otra compañera que pueda causarte problemas?- preguntó Itachi evidentemente consternado por cómo había quedado el cuarto a penas todas habían llegado.

-Bueno... Tengo una semi vampira pero también es una guardiana.

\- Ayame Nii, sí, he oído hablar de ella.

\- La otra es, al parecer, humana pero también la hicieron guardiana.

\- No había mucha información sobre Yuroichi en su ficha.

Dara se rió por lo que seguramente habría hecho su amigo para saber lo que había en la ficha de cada una. Itachi sabía sonsacar información sin que nadie se diese cuenta que era él. Era su habilidad desde pequeño. Ella lo sabía de la misma manera que Itachi conocía su secreto. Los dos eran "especiales". Pero al parecer en ese extraño lugar pasaban desapercibido.

\- ¿Te ha causado muchos problemas?

\- Cada vez pierdo más la vista.- sentenció su amigo.- Creo que en unos meses me quedaré ciego.

Ella giró su rostro para verlo mejor. Itachi también lo hizo y quedaron cara a cara a pocos cm. Ella le sonrió tratando de reconfortarlo y el ceño de Itachi se suavizó. Los dos estaban bien mientras estuviesen juntos. Siempre de pequeños había sido así. Se cuidaban las espaldas.

\- Seré tu lazarillo entonces.- dijo antes de bostezar audiblemente.

\- ¿Tienes sueño?

\- Si pero no quiero que te vayas todavía. - Itachi se sacó su chaqueta y la puso sobre ambos tapándolos del frío. Dara se acomodó y puso su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.- Hacía mucho que no hablábamos.

Él pasó sus brazos al rededor de su cintura y la acomodó para que durmiese. Dara lo miró forzándose a no quedar dormida y entre pestañas lo vio sonreír.

\- ¿No te irás?

Él negó y Dara se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo que la llamaban.

* * *

_**Los secretos son parte del ser humano,**_

_**las máscaras se adecuan a la situación**_

_**de modo de ser agradable a la presa o al cazador,**_

_**pero tarde o temprano se derrumban.**_

* * *

El grito de Masaki resonó por todos los rincones de la casa. Cualquiera podría haber pensado que era una cucaracha, un vampiro o un cadáver lo que causó ese grito. Pero no... Lo que chillaba la chica tan emocionada eran seis palabras cargadas de todo el significado perverso que se le podía dar.

\- ¡Hay un chico durmiendo con Dara!

Yuro cayó de la cama saltando del susto, entre eso y que había tenido que compartir con Ayame que lentamente la había desplazado hasta el borde. Por otro lado, Kira no sabía como cornos había terminado durmiendo en la viga del techo que sostenía la construcción... Ella no se acordaba haber subido allí. Y eso que había tenido cama para ella sola dada la desaparición de Sandara...

Las únicas que habían dormido como princesas eran Tsubaki y Mizuki que habían compartido. Kala maldecía a Masaki por no haberla dejado dormir toda la noche con sus ronquidos y encima ahora gritar como una desquiciada. Con suerte la pobre abuela del grupo había descansado dos horas.

MAsaki apareció en el portal del cuarto con sus dientes a medio lavar y su peinado de león con un dedo acusador dirigido al otro cuarto. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire al ver que sus amigas todavía no entendían lo que decía.

\- Sandara trajo un chico y durmió con él.

Una a una fueron cayendo en sus palabras y saltaron a la vez de las camas para ir a despertar a la pareja (y ver la conquista de la tétrica chica).

\- Oh, por Dios... Es tan sexy.- Masaki dio saltitos junto con Mizuki viendo como lobos a Itachi que se encontraba totalmente desprotegido.

Lentamente ambos amigos abrieron los ojos para encontrar a seis pares de ojos observándolos expectantes y con risitas complices.

\- No-no es lo que están pensando.- fue lo primero que atinó a decir Sandara ruborizandose de pies a cabeza.- Itachi es un amigo de la infancia y...

\- No desaprovecharon el tiempo.- le guiñó el ojo Kira.

Sandara quizo asesinarla y pedirle ayuda a Itachi para calmarlas pero cuando se dio vuelta su amigo ya había desaparecido. Maldecía la velocidad de Itachi... aunque el muy tonto se había olvidado la campera.

Yuro apareció bostezando en la puerta y estirandose como un gatito enfurruñado.

\- ¿Me lo perdí?- preguntó al verlas a todas.- Genial, porque quiero avisarles que ya son 7y cuarto.

\- ¡¿Qué qué?!- gritaron todas al unísono.

Estaban llegando tarde y solo había tres baños para ocho mujeres. Era la peor maldición de todas. Yuro agarró un bolso y con el pijama y unas pantuflas de conejo se encaminó a la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntaron todas atacadas por prepararse para el primer día de clases. Todas empezaban y estaban a mitad de año... Por lo que serían las nuevas en grupos donde ya se habían formado amigos.

\- Voy a las duchas del gimnasio... Asi tardaré menos en llegar y en prepararme.

Ayame, Mizuki y Kala se miraron y corrieron detrás de la cazadora de ojos plata sin detenerse. Las otras tres se encerraron en el baño y así empezaron el primer día.

* * *

Si no estaba mal, le quedaban 15 minutos para tener su primera clase. Entonces Kira se dirigió a ver a su hermano Akatsuki. Él, por parecer mayor, estaba en la clase de segundo año junto con Ruka, en la división A. En cambio, Aidou estaba en la división C. Para suerte suya, Takuma y Kaname eran alumnos de tercer año... Ella había sido anotada por sus padres en el primer año por su físico. Eso le daba más ganas de matarlos. Después estaban sus otros primos Senri y Rima que habían entrado a primer año también, pero estaban en otra división. Lo que no se esperó fue encontrarse en el mismo aula que ellos a los malditos magos que habían peleado con ella anoche.

El de pelo negro y físico estructural ya estaba a punto de hacerles un streap tease a las estudiantes humanas que lo vitoreaban. Odiaba a ese tipo de chicas... Si no se había olvidado, el idiota ese se llamaba Gray Fullbuster. Como si lo invocase, la mirada del chico se clavó en ella y se vistió mirándola con desdén.

¡Ja! Como si a ella le importase. Por suerte estaba solo él.

Pasó de largo hasta llegar con su hermano que le dio su almuerzo. Ella sonrió y se abrazó a la caja con alegría. Los almuerzos de Akatsuki eran los mejores.

\- Ojalá te ahogues con tu bento, llamitas.- escuchó detrás de ellay no le fue sorpresa encontrar al chico-hielo.

\- Por lo menos yo no estoy desnudándome cada vez que me ven, calzoncillos fríos.

\- Kiraa...- le advirtió Ruka.

Por supuesto que su primita iría a contarle a Kuran si se metía en problemas. Con un bufido se dirigió a la salida cuando una de las fangirls del congelado le hizo la traba y casi cae de bruces al suelo. Unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron y la volvieron a su sitio seguido por más gritos de fangirls. Kira maldijo pero cuando levantó el rostro vio al chico de pelo leonado que se encontró el primer día.

\- Nos volvemos a ver.- le sonrió y ella le guiñó un ojo.

La mirada del chico se fue hacia otra persona que estaba adelante y Kira supo reconocer la llegada del maestro.

\- Ud. no es de esta clase, Srta.

Negó petrificada por la mirada del maestro que llevaba un dije de un triángulo dentro de un círculo.

\- ¿Entonces que espera para irse a la mierda?- gritó el profesor albino.

Ella corrió lo mas que pudo con tal de irse. ¿Qué clase de maestro tenía la pinta de una estrella de rock y usaba ese vocabulario?

* * *

\- ¡Es una suerte que nos haya tocado juntas!- suspiró con alivio Tsubaki siguiendo a Yuroichi al aula de la división C de segundo año.

\- No realmente.- le respondió la azabache.- Yagari y los encargados del alumnado buscan un ambiente seguro y que de confiaza así que era obvio que alguno quedaría con otra del mismo cuarto.

Los ojos aburridos de Yuro se clavaron en el rubio charlatán que mantenía a todas las chicas al rededor. Tsubaki también lo miró pero la distrajo un mensaje de Masaki y Mizuki. Las dos le avisaban que habían tenido la suerte de tener a otra del cuarto. Mizuki y Kira estaban en la comisión A, pero les había tocado con una chica rubia y uno pelirrojo que habían participado de la batalla, y encima tenían Historia de la Antigüedad con un profesar llamado Pain.

Por otro lado a Masaki le había tocado la división B y se había encontrado con Ayame y Dara en el aula. Le comentaba que el profesor probablemente estaba un poco enfermo porque tenía la piel verdosa pero que sus clases de Biología eran divertidas. Si mal no recordaba la cátedra de Biología era dada por el profesor Zetsu.

\- ¿Qué crees que nos toque a nosotras?

Yuro se encogió de hombros jugando con un lapiz y miró por la ventana. Tsubaki siguió su mirada y se encontró con un chico morocho, que distinguió como Kaito, el chico que la había salvado y después se había ido tras Yuro. Junto con tres personas más.

Dos chicos eran idénticos... Según recordaba eran Zero e Ichiru, los gemelos guardianes, y había otra chica más bajita que los seguían con una sonrisa. Yuro enarcó una ceja al ver a la chica tomar la mano de uno de los gemelos y que este no se inmutase.

Otras chicas también los estaban observando.

\- Debe ser Ichiru, Zero jamás se dejaría tomar la mano así.- murmuró una.

\- ¿Estás loca? Yuuki es la novia de Zero.

\- ¿Novia? Solo son rumores...

El lapiz que tenía en la mano Yuro, se partió en dos. Tsubaki miró más profundamente y notó los lazos de Yuki y Zero... Se querían, sí. Pero no estaba segura de que fuese amor. Kaito estaba muy unido a los gemelos también, pero lo que la sorprendió fue ver que de Ichiru, Zero y Kaito nacían como vigas tan fuertes e irrompibles lazos que se conectaban a una persona que no estaba con ellos... Yuroichi.

\- Los conoces.- dijo más que una afirmación que una pregunta.

Yuro lanzó una corta carcajada cargada de amargura y su aura cambió a un gris deprimente. Tsubaki notó que estaba trsite por ello pero nada en su rostro o en su postura lo indicaba. Yuroichi era una experta mentirosa, notó Tsubaki, y una persona ilegible a la hora de tratar de ver sus sentimientos. Salvo para ella que podía ver su aura. Iba a tratar de reconfortarla cuando un hombre entró tapado por una bufanda.

\- Muy bien, preparense para sus tres largas horas de matemática.- dijo el hombre.

\- Matemática.- gimió Tsubaki como si le estuviesen clavando un puñal.

Yuro se recostó en el banco y apartó la vista de la ventana. Tsubaki notó que su aura se ennegrecía aún más. La tristeza de esa chica era infinita... Tsubaki pensó que algo realmente malo debía haberle pasado... Lo suficientemente malo como para fingir su muerte y hacerla el tipo de persona que era allí.

* * *

_**chaaaan vamos a semifinaless! sjdjgJSDKhas JAjajaj creo que mientras leen esto se enteran del fixture de argentina XD Qué tal les gustó?**_

Lo corto acá porque sino no subo máaaaas. Igual a la noche subo si puedo la segunda parte: **I have never regretted it, until now**

Prox: _**Bloodlust and other temptations**_

_Kiraaaaa que bueno que te haya gustado la pelea. JAjajaja No valen SPOILERS! Jajajaja_

_MagicalAgent Es que Dara nunca leyó caperucita roja? pulgarcito? o cualquier cuento infantil que se le parezca?! Jjajaja Yo las llamo el trío dinamita o gasolina y fósforito... Porque en cualquier momento BOOM! XD _

_Holy van jajajaj que bueno que te haya gustado el capi. Gracias, si la cosa es que me gusta este tipo de historias... y hacer sufrir a mis lectoras evidentemente cuak jajajajja No te conviene saber lo que pasa por mi cabeza... Mi mejor amigo dice que es una trampa mortal y que él seguro se volvería loco siendo yo. _

_Tendrás encuentros pacíficos?Emmm... No te sabría decir. Ayame es un personaje complicado en personalidad e historia... Sumado a mis ideas que son retorcidas, llenas de misterios, gore, diabolik lovers, y muy turbio... No sabría decirte jo Jajajaja Kira va a ir evolucionando de mal a peor jajaj o eso creo. Yuro si es un poquito sádica pero también tiene sus razones para ser como es... Y de"morir"... Jajaja en este cap te resolví sobre si Kaito fue el único que lloró a Yuroichi._

_No las mates... Pobre Yuro, pobre Kira... Pobre Dara que la pobre está metida ahí... Y sip. Dara es un tipo de medium muy grosa. Dara es la inspiración de MagicalAgent la cual fue muuuy original debo decir XD Sep, Erza en disciplina! Salvese quien pueda... y bueno jajaja los profes de gym no se quedan atrás jajajajaj_


	5. 4: I've never regretted it, until now

_Bueeeenooo.. Ésta es la segunda parte. Y se responden algunas dudas que tienen y está muy centrado en un personaje en específico pero bueeeno es el que más problemas va a traer más adelante. Pongo adelante las respuestas porque...¿se me ocurrió? algunas de sus dudas pueden ser respondidas en este capí se fue! AHHH Ganamooos vamos a la Final!Mientras termino el cap escucho Elements de Lindsey Stirling *.* Gracias inspiración ! Woau... si hubiese quedado el anterior de 10000 (aprox) palabras si lo subía completo..._

**_Holy van:_**_ Kaname-Tsubaki? jajajajajjaja WAjajajjaja eso me lo quedo para mí.__ Si, Tsubaki ve cosas que el resto no... Más adelante se dirá que es exactamente. Y por su pollo que tenía que haber una escena de las rubias de Akatsuki y la clase nocturna. Jajajjaa Yuroichi *suspira cansada* Sip, su muerte fue como una explosión (a lo gran bajo la misma estrella)__ que alcanzó a Yuro... Ze-Yuu jajajja bueno es la pareja más retorcida... Su pasado, su presente, su futuro es como un baile que ninguno de los dos deja de evitar. Y no estan en la misma clase, Zero está con su hermano en la división B (yuro lo ve por la ventana dirigiendose a su clase, no sé si se entendió eso jajaja) Todavía estoy dudando si correrá sangre de Yuki... i don't know (y eso que soy la autora)._

_Jajajjaa Takuma pasión! todo tiene una razón en lo que pasa en esta historia. Cada aleteo de mariposa o muerte de algo. Jajajajja Ayame y Yuro tienen una relación algo extraña... Aunque nadie sabe realmente (solo Kaito y Yagari ocasionalmente) de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Yuroichi. y si su caida de cama fue cosa de Dara-Itachi se se mucha amistad mucha amistad... Y kira es un tiro al aire con un pasado retorcido también. Y Si MagicalAgent es la chica de FF y el de gym va a no me maten por mi elección._

_**Kira TAisho**: Jajajajja me gusta que les guste... Y bueno Kira tu sabes como es Yuro ;) Takuma y Ayame un solo corazón se dan un besito...ah para no pasó... Todavía jeje Como ya dije Yuki esta a salvo (por ahora). Y es culpa de Kira por meterse en problemas tan seguido ajjajajaaYSeguro fue Juvia la fangirl cabezilla jajaja._

_**MagicalAgent: **Jajaja Amo que teguste. Tobi XD Tobi es buen chico y quiere aparecer pero ya viene su regreso... Espera un poco mas.Y Yuki y Zero... En este capítulo._

_Disculpen si hay errores Xd y Disfruten!_

* * *

**I have never regretted it, until now**

* * *

Tsubaki suspiró exhausta mientras se tiraba sobre la mesa en la cafetería.

\- Ah, Tsu-chan, realmente te ves exhausta.- la saludó Masaki, acompañada por Ayame y Dara que veía a todos lados.

Ayame era un tanto paranoica y estaba registrando el lugar y Dara, seguramente, trataba de ubicar a su "latin lover" (como habían decidido llamarlo para gran malestar de la chica). Yuro se acercaba con su bandeja de comida y una manzana en la mano. Ellas no se daban cuenta pero muchos estudiantes se volteaban para mirarlas, especialmente a Yuroichi (aunque esta le importase un rábano que la observasen).

\- No sabes el monstruo que es el profesor de matemática y economía.- se quejó Tsubaki sintiendo a sus neuronas suicidarse.- ¡El profesor Kakuzu parece un monstruo! No paró de dar clase ni un segundo.

-Ni te imaginas lo que es el puto profesor de Historia.- exclamó Kira pegando a la mesa con energía.

Todas saludaron a las dos recién llegadas de la clase de primer año, comisión A. Mizuki y Kira también estaban agotadas de la monótona e infinita voz de Pain. Si le hubiesen dado la posibilidad de huir en ese momento las dos lo hubiesen hecho sin dudarlo, al igual que Tsubaki.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en mates, Yuro?- preguntó Dara al ver que ella paspaba moscas.

La chica se giró sobresaltada impresionada de ser el centro de atención. Dara tuvo que repetir la pregunta al ver que Hakyoku-san no le había escuchado y a ninguna le sorprendió su respuesta cuando ella se encogió de hombros poco interesada en el asunto. Las otras volvieron a hablar de lo que habían hecho, con quien estaban en el aula.

\- ¿Hubo algo en el aula de la vieja, Tsubaki?- sonrió Ayame al ver el ceño fruncido... Así que eso sí lo había escuchado.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices vieja, híbrida de sanguijuela?- gruñó Yuro con un tic en la ceja izquiera.

Todas se escondieron atrás de Kira, Ayame y Tsubaki quienes eran las únicas capaces de hacerle frente a la cazadora... o no le temían. Tsubaki le dio unos suaves caricias en el pelo como si fuese un cachorro y todas se dieron cuenta que Yuroichi no se atrevía a molerla a golpes como lo haría con Kira o Ayame. Era una nueva técnica de manipulación Tsubaki marca registrada.

\- Neee, ¿alquien más se ha dado cuenta que Yuro es un perro entrenado?

El malhumor de Yuro se hizo palpable con un gruñido ronco dirigido a la chica Kain que se achicó al sentir el aura asesina de Yuroichi. Entonces TSubaki pego en la palma de su propia mano como de repente recordando algo. Yuro miró con sospecha a la morocha quien daba saltitos de emoción.

\- Si hubo alguien interesante, por lo menos para Yuro-san.

Todas miraron fijamente a la chica que comía una manzana tranquilamente.

\- ¿Ese alguien tiene nombre y apellido?-ronroneó Kira con una sonrisa gatuna.

\- Zero Kiryuu.- susurró Tsubaki como si fuese que hablaba de un hechizo...

Y como si realmente lo fuese Yuroichi saltó de su silla para taparle la boca a Tsubaki que fue protegida por el resto entre risitas. No paraban de repetir el nombre del guardián para molestar a la mayor de ellas (sin contar a KAla que todavía no había hecho acto de presencia) la cual por primera vez desde que la habían conocido mostraba algún sentimiento que no fuese esa sonrisita vacía e irritante. Dara se estremeció al sentir el aura asesina de su compañera... Y pensar que ella era "humana" y la más terrible de todas ellas... Dara miró a Kira. Bueno, la segunda peor después de la vampira.

Justo cuando Yuu iba a gritarle todas clases de improperios, chillidos a coro resonaron por los pasillos y la cafetería. Parecían Masaki esta mañana... No, peor, y eso era mucho decir. Montones y montones de chicas se juntaban a la puerta como un malón de indios, o lobos esperando por su presa. Si algo daba miedo, eran esas chicas.

O mejor denominadas... Fangirls.

Kala se pudo escabullir entre el gentío y acercarse a la mesa antes que se amontonaran a la entrada y se acercó a ellas con un saludo. El primero en entrar fue Kaito junto con Itachi. Los dos pasaron y eran exactamente opuestos. Itachi saludaba a sus groupies con una sonrisa amable y agradecimientos suaves... Que causaban la ira monumental de Dara. Ella no sabía por qué pero detestaba que todas quisieran tocar, consentir y alabar a su mejor amigo. En cualquier momento Dara iba a levantarse y a despejar al grupo de fanáticas a golpes. En cambio, Kaito, con su siempre cara seria, se abría a paso con miradas gélidas que daban el efecto contrario al deseado. Las chicas gritaban que las mirase así y todas analizaron la expresion de Yuroichi. La cual parecía sentir verguenza ajena.

\- No lo conozco.- exclamó mordiendo su manzana.

Todas rieron y Ayame pudo notar el leve atisbo de una sonrisa que mostró Yuro sin que nadie la notase. Al pasar cerca de la mesa de ellas, Itachi se giró y saludó a Dara desde lejos antes de comprar su comida e irse a sentar. Dara se volvió roja al notar que las fangirls querían matarla practicamente...Y para sorpresa de todas, Kaito agarró una silla y se sentó entre medio de Ayame y Yuro saludándolas a todas con un asentimiento de cabeza que volvió a hacer sonreír a Yuro. Ayame estaba picada de la intriga pero antes de seguir espiando las reacciones de su ex compañera obligatoria de ciertas misiones, un nuevo griterío volvió a resonar. Detrás de ellos dos entraron un chico pelirrojo con cara de aburrimiento y Deidara, que fue reconocido por la gran mayoría de ellas. El rubio saludó con un guiño a Mizuki quien se sonrojó y los dos se fueron a sentar con Itachi. Todas sabían bien que los tres pertenecía a Akatsuki, el extraño grupo de humanos poco normales. Esta vez llegaron uno de los grupos que habían visto luchar.

\- Esos son parte del grupo conocido como Fairy Tail.- explicó Kaito y Kala asintió dándole la razón.- Uds los conocen como los alquimistas, magos, hechizeros.

\- ¿Te refieres a los estúpidos que atacaron a mi hermano y primos?- gruñó Kira mirando fijamente a Gray y Loke.- No puedo creer que sean populares...

Kaito se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la silla cerrando los ojos. Masaki jugueteó con el yogurt y su cuchara con nerviosismo. Kaito era muy guapo. En cierto modo comprendía a las chicas. Su acción de chico rudo y alejado de todos eran atrayente, pero él no parecía así en ese momento. Masaki miró a Yuro que tenía una expresión apagada. ¿Ellos dos se conocían o no? ¿Por qué no se hablaban?

\- Me doy cuenta que poco saben uds de "Die natch".- comentó Kala.- Para pertenecer a ese mundo, ¿no?

\- Tampoco nos conocemos mucho la una a la otra.- contestó Mizuki.

\- ¡¿Tienes razón?!- exclamó horrorizada Masaki.- Tenemos que saber un poco de las otras si queremos ser amigas.

Todas se tensaron un poco. Los secretos eran moneda común en ese mundo. Nadie podía ser completamente sincero o podrían utilizar la información en su contra.

\- Yo empiezo.- las sorprendió el chico.- Mi nombre es Kaito Takamiya, vengo de una familia de cazadores de vampiros y fui discípulo de Yagari Toga... La única razón por la que entré fue porque había demasiados monstruos peligrosos que podrían lastimar humanos y eso es lo que hago...

Su mirada recayó en Kira con un brillo siniestro.

\- Soy un experto asesinando monstruos.

El silencio incómodo que cayó entre ellos fue opacado por la entrada de otro grupo que revolucionó a las adolescentes. Todas quedaron con la boca abierta. Su entrada fue lo más elegante y aristocrática que hubiesen visto en la vida y la voz de Ayame fue la que les hizo saber lo que eran realmente:

\- Vampiros.- siseó la híbrida con furia.

Sus sentidos se habían acostumbrado al ligero mareo que le provocaba el territorio de la escuela. Yuroichi le había dicho que eso hacía la "tierra santa" sobre los seres sobrenaturales. ¿Qué diablos significaba aquello? El que guiaba a todo el grupo era Kaname, que con la misma paciencia de Itachi, agradecía las atenciones de cada una y despejando un poco el camino. Tsubaki quedó deslumbrada por lo carismático que era y sin contar que era... perfecto. Sus ojosse encontraron y Tsubaki se giró toda colorada balbuceando incoherencias.

**XXX**

_"- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó un hombre. _

_Ella no podía ver su rostro, la luz le daba directamente a sus ojos. Su mano suave pasó por la piel de Tsubaki, no... Ese no era su nombre. ¿O sí?_

_\- ¿Quién eres?- logró decir aunque su garganta estaba seca de todo el calor._

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado estando inconsciente? El hombre la alzó en brazos y ella se acunó en su pecho. Le dolía cada célula del cuerpo._

_\- ¿Dónde estoy?_

_\- Estás a salvo..."_

**XXX**

Tsubaki se sorprendió. Ese era un recuerdo suyo, pero era demasiado confuso. Esas manos gentiles... Esa voz. Volvió a mirar a Kaname pero este ya se había ido.

\- Me parece que Tsubaki está deslumbrada con cierto chico.- susurró Masaki a Kala.

\- ¡¿Estás loca, Tsubaki-chan?!-chilló Ayame de repente sacada de quicio.- ¡Es una sanguijuela!

\- No sólo es un vampiro.- la corrigió Kaito.- Es un purasangre.

Ayame no dejaba de ver como Takuma seguía el ejemplo de Kaname. Ese chico vibraba amor y dulzura por todos lados. Suspiró con algo parecido a la ternura... Takuma era muy lindo. Kira bufó y volvió la mirada a las descerebradas que gritaban por sus primos y su hermano... Nunca en su vida se le hubiese ocurrida que alguien estaría enamorada de algunos de ellos... Y menos en esa del imbécil de su primo Aidou. ¿Qué tenían en la cabeza esas chicas? ¿Mierda? Aidou las saludaba a todas, coquetaba y todas gritaban. Kira iba a pararse y decirles a todas donde podían irse, pero alguien les ganó de mano.

\- ¡¿Se pueden callar?!- gritaron Tsubaki y Mizuki causando un terremoto por poco al gritar.

Todas las chicas quedaron petrificadas y en silencio dejando pasar a la masa de vampiros que se reían disimuladamente de las dos nuevas.

\- Yaro, que pulmones, gatita.- le sonrió Aidou a las dos tocando la barbilla de Mizu.

Y Mizuki conociendo los movimientos seductores de Aidou le dio un garrotazo que lo hizo volar medio comedor por arriba de la gente. Kira, Ruka y Akatsuki estallaron en risas al igual que Deidara que desde su lugar aplaudió a la albina con puños de acero.

\- ¡Vuelve a tocarme y te saco los dientes, rubia!- lo amenazó a gritos sostenida por Kala que le caía una gota en la frente.

Fue un movimiento estúpido de Mizuki considerando que eran mínimo 50 mujeres contra... Masaki, la cual dudaba que fuese buena en una pelea. Tsubaki, que aparentemente era antiviolencia. No estaban seguros sobre Dara...Kira, Ayame y Kaito (y Kala si tuviese un bate de beisbol) serían los únicos en respaldar a Mizuki cuando las fangirls se les tiraran encima... Porque lo harían. Yuro seguían en babia mirando vaya uno a saber qué.

Los ojos demoníacos de las groupies ardían por venganza hacia la chica que había golpeado al Idol. Kira quería aplaudirla aunque Hanabusa fuese su primo se lo tenía bien merecido. El alboroto iba a empezar, las fangirls se agrupaban con cara asesina y hasta Kaito se puso tenso. Una de ellas se acercó por la espalda a Ayame e iba a tirar de su pelo cuando una mano agarró su muñeca y la apartó con fuerza. La chica chilló y las demás groupies retrocedieron.

Yuro tenía agarrada en una llave a la niña que había tratado de "atacar" por la espalda a Ayame.

\- Voy a decir esto una vez, y solo una.- su voz sonó clara y audible para todos miraba el suelo con total tranquilidad.- Vayan a sentarse y almuercen tranquilamente.

\- ¡¿O qué?!- le respondió la que estaba en frente.

Yuro alzó la cabeza clavando su mirada plateada en la chica que retrocedió cinco pasos con miedo. Ayame tragó con fuerza. Si las miradas matasen, esa chica se hubiese vuelto polvo en el acto. Todas huyeron despavoridas a rincones alejados de la mesa. La joven que todavía estaba sumida por la fuerza de Yuro trató de forcejear y Yuro la dejó ir. La chica se levantó y cuanto iba a irse Yuro la detuvo con una palmada en el hombro y una sonrisa reconciliadora.

\- Vuelve a alzar un dedo para lastimar a alguna de mis compañeras, y te quebraré la muñeca y algún que otro hueso.- agrandó más su sonrisa.

Cualquier persona que las hubiese visto a la distancia, hubiese pensado que Yuro con esa sonrisita amistosa estaba siendo amable con la chica... que estaba pálida como el mismo mármol de las estatuas que decoraban todo el lugar.

\- Solo he visto una persona lograr eso en todo mi historial académico.- chifló Kala sorprendida.- Y es el guardián Zero Kyriuu, y hablando de Roma, el burro se asoma.

Como si lo hubiesen invocado, todo el lugar quedó en silencio al entrar los gemelos Kyriuu acompañados de una muchacha alegre y enérgica más baja que ellos. Kaito y Ayame voltearon a donde estaba Yuro pero ella se había vuelto a escabullir sin que lo notasen detrás de una pared saltando por la ventana al pasillo. El ceño de Zero se frunció más al distinguir solo la sombra en los últimos segundos de lo que había sido Yuro.

\- ¿Por qué se fue?- susurró Masaki.

\- Zero y Yuro se conocían y ella supuestamente está muerta.

Todas agrandaron los ojos al escuchar aquello... Yuro parecía más viva y coleante que nadie en ese lugar. Zero se acercó a ellas respaldado por sus dos acompañantes y miró a Kaito fijamente.

\- ¡Ja! Menuda muerta viviente.- susurró Kaito con sarcasmo solo para ellas.

\- ¿Qué pasó aqui?- preguntó Zero gruñendo a las chicas.

\- Aunque pongas la peor cara que tienes, ellas no van a temerte, ¿sabes?- apoyó Kaito su mentón en su mano.- Han visto cosas peores que tú ayer.

Ichiru tironeó de la manga de su hermano con una sonrisa y al igual que Yuuki se sentaron con ellas. Zero, resignado, acercó una silla y se sentó junto con Kaito.

\- Aunque dudo que haya algo más monstruoso que tú.- agregó Kaito logrando que todos rieran y se fuera un poco la tensión.

Zero le encajó un golpe suave en el hombro pero Kaito se lo sobó fulminándole con la mirada... Cualquiera dudaría que esos dos fuesen amigos.

\- ¿Vas a comerte dos almuerzos?- preguntó Ichiru inocentemente a las dos bandejas.

La bandeja de Yuro seguía en la mesa intacta, nada faltaba excepto la manzana que había estado comiendo antes de mandar a su lugar a esa chica. Kaito se encogió de hombros y terminó de comer rápidamente. Guardó un pote de puré con carne en su mochila y se levantó.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Kaito-kun?- le preguntó Yuki con la boca llena.

\- Me olvidé algo en el salón, después nos vemos.

Y así desapareció. Zero se removió incómodo al sentir a todas mirándole con curiosidad. Mizuki decidió ser la que rompió el silencio.

\- Dime, Zero, ¿ qué se siente ser un guardián? ¿Qué hacen realmente?

Él la taladreó con sus ojos púrpura-rosados y la ignoró completamente observándo el lugar por donde se había ido Kaito.

\- Bueno, Yuki, mi hermano y yo somos guardianes.- respondió Ichiru apenado por la actitud de su gemelo.- Básicamente velamos por la seguridad de todos los estudiantes y hacemos cumplir las reglas.

\- Tanto en lo común, como en Die Natch.- completó Dara con aburrimiento, ella quería ir con Itachi pero su mesa estaba llena de personajes extravagantes y chicas revoloteando alrededor. Yuki asintió algo sorprendida que supiesen de la existencia del mundo nocturno, pero todas se encogieron de hombros.

\- ¿Y uds dos son novios?- Kira fue directamente al punto.

Zero casí escupió el agua y se atragantó, tociendo como si le faltara el aire. Yuki lo palmeó con cuidado y devoción sonriendole, lo cual calmó un poco a Zero. Tsubaki leyó su aura por curiosidad pura... Él también desprendía esa tristeza infinita pero un rojo carmesí bañaba con brillo todo. Era algo que reprimía también y se estremeció. Había visto esa cualidad antes... en Kira, en Ayame... En Kaname... ¿Zero era...?

\- Nos hemos criado juntos.- explicó Yuki sonrojada y dándole miraditas complices a Zero que no eran devueltas.- Somos bastante cercanos...

* * *

**_Verte ser domado por otra,_**

**_del mismo modo que yo podía,_**

**_duele hasta lo más profundo._**

**_Rebela tu espíritu de tu nueva ama, por favor,_**

**_que no soporto que me olvides._**

* * *

Yuro golpeó el tronco del árbol que se agrietó bajo su fuerza. No lo soportaba. ¿Qué hacía esa mocosa sonriéndole a Zero? El corazón comenzó a dolerle y sus ojos se opacaron como túneles sin salida. No era justo para ella... Pero sí para Zero.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que es tu culpa?

Yuroichi miró hacia el suelo dónde Kaito se apoyaba tranquilamente. Kaito la conocía mejor que nadie, habían vivido demasiado como compañeros y casi hermanos como para no darse cuenta lo que ocurría con el otro y era sólo él y a veces Yagari el que notaba lo que había detrás de su máscara. Detestaba eso. Su vista volvió a la mesa donde estaban sus compañeras y los gemelos con esa... chica. Sus dientes chirriaron. ¿Qué si sabía que esto era culpa suya? Por supuesto, ella había decidido desaparecer. Kaito destapó un recipiente y el olor a carne asada con puré llegó a su olfato. No pudo evitar salivar y su panza rugió en respuesta al delicioso aroma. Ella bajó de un salto, la caída era de unos dos metros pero cayó de pie como un gato. Kaito se sentó junto con ella mientras almorzaba.

\- Gracias.- le soltó entre bocado y bocado.- No solo por la comida, no le dijiste a Zero.

\- No tengo problema en ayudarte.- suspiró exhausto.- Tampoco en mentirle a Zero, pero sí en no saber la razón y verte de ese modo.

Yuro enarcó una ceja sin entender y prosiguió devorando como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Kaito le agarró del mentón y la forzó a voltearse a él. A pesar de la resistencia, Yuu quedó debajo en una jaula hecha con las extremidades de Kaito que la observaba atentamente. Cuando iba a insultarle y a mandarlo al carajo, Kaito esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

\- No puedes mentirme, Yuu-nee.- los ojos color chocolate de Kaito se ablandaron con una dulzura que pocos habían visto.- Tu máscara no sirve conmigo.

\- Kaito.- le rogó cerrando los ojos.

Kaito recorrió cada detalle como si lo recordase de memoria. Su cicatriz en el mentón casi invisible que le había hecho un vampiro en una misión, sus labios rojos como pétalos de camelia, pestañas abundantes y negras como su pelo y esos ojos grises metálicos que parecía que podías sambullirte en ellos. Los ojos grises de Yuroichi se agrandaron de la sorpresa y la verguenza de la posición. Si alguien los viese, iba a malpensar todo. A Kaito no le importaba naide más que sus amigos de infancia... Ichiru, Zero... Yuu-chan.

\- Puedo verte realmente, Yuu. - siguió ardiendo de la rabia que le daba verla así.- Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras que no tienes un corazón o sentimientos... Pero sé que no es así, sufres por algo que no tengo idea qué es, y te preocupas por gente que a penas conoces... Esa es la Yuroichi Hakyoku que conocí. Que se paraba frente al indefenso sin importar cuantos golpes recibiese.

Yuro cerró los ojos con fuerza negando todo lo que le había dicho Kaito con la cabeza. Kaito pudo ver sus rasgos crisparse por la furia y pudo esquivar a tiempo la patada que le fue a propinar en la entrepierna. Yuro se levantó de un salto y se alejó de él unos pasos. Sus ojos estaban teñidos de amargura y una locura profunda.

\- ¡No sabes nada!- le gritó.- ¡Así que déjame en paz!

Con la velocidad propia de una cazadora, lo dejó atrás. Kaito golpeó el árbol sin entender. ¿Qué era la pieza que le faltaba que había cambiado tanto a Yuro? Ella seguía estando allí pero se aniquilaba a sí misma.

* * *

\- ¿Qué hacen aqui?- se sorprendió Masaki dejando caer el celular al ver entrar a Mizuki y Kira en lo que era la cancha de basquet.

\- Tenemos gimnasia.- respondió Kira con un bostezo y saludó a Dara y Ayame que estaban entrando en calor.- ¿Alguien sabe donde se metió Yuro desde el almuerzo?

Sus compañeras negaron apenadas. Yuroichi había desaparecido y hasta hace una hora Tsubaki no había dado noticias de haberla encontrado. Claro, que desde ese momento, habían entrado a gimnasia las chicas de segundo año. Según lo que Kira tenía entendido, los cuatro años se dividían en mujeres y varones para hacer actividad física sin importar comisión, lo que significaba que Ruka conocería a sus dos compañeras. También esa era la razón por la que ellas estuviesen juntas. Los chicos podían irse antes ese día al tener ellas clase de deportes, pero al día siguiente les tocaría a ellos la dulce tortura. Así con todos los años.

\- ¡Chicas!- las llamó Yuki Cross con otra chica mientras saludaba.

\- Yuki.- sonrió Masaki saludándole.

\- Genial, ¿tenemos con ella también?- sonó poco emocionada Dara que no le había caído muy bien la chica.

\- Está en primero.- bufó Ayame.

Algo les decía a las dos que una de las razones de la desaparición de Yuro tenía que ver con esa chica... o con Zero por lo menos. La otra chica se presentó como Sayori Wakaba, mejor amiga de Yuki, y se dedicó a escuchar todas las sandeces que decía su amiga mientras esperaban al profesor que parecía estar llegando tarde. Masaki ya estaba como pegote al igual que Mizuki con Yuki, como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida.

\- ¿Se dan cuenta de lo tontas que se ven?- bostezó Kira.

\- Son demasiado... energéticas.- le respondió Ayame viendolas a ellas y sintiendose cansada de golpe.

\- Y chillonas...- la secundó Dara.

Una sombra se elevó tapándolas a las tres y una risa macabra se escuchó haciéndolas saltar de las gradas.

\- ¡He aquí el poder de la juventud que va a explotar!- gritó el desquiciado que las asustó.

Dara se lo quedó viendo por un momento. Si le hubiesen dicho que se encontraría con ese especímen de hombre tan... extravagante, jamás hubiese entrado a Asylum. Las mallas verdes se le ceñían al cuerpo y el cabello color negro al estilo tazón. Unas cejotas opacaban cualquier cosa más que tuviese en el rostro. Era... rídiculo. Después vio a Ayame y a Kira, que del susto se habían abrazado cual niñitas.

\- ¡Mira que dulce la amistad joven!- dijo apuntándolas con una sonrisa brillante de publicidad de cepillos de dientes.

Kira y Ayame se empujaron y apuntaron la una a la otra con asco. Dara se rió entre dientes, como le había errado ese señor al suponer que eran amigas...

\- Soy Might Guy, la bestia verde de Asylum, y su profesor de gimnasia, señoritas.

\- Debe-ser-una-broma.- dijo Masaki con un tic en la ceja.- ¿De dónde mierda sacó esa ropa?

\- Parece que no.- le respondió Mizuki.- Encima me han dicho que un compañero de tercer año es la copia.

Ayame se hizo un facepalm. No sabía si por el horror que tenía en frente o pensar que habría alguien imitando a ese personaje...

\- Mira que tengo muchos años, pero jamás vi semejante... cosa.- le susurró Kira a Dara totalmente horrorizada.

Guy seguía haciendo poses a lo loco y "haciendo crecer las llamas de la juventud". Hasta que notó a algunas estudiantes caminar a la salida sin tomarle en serio. Con la velocidad de un rayo, apareció frente a ellas causandoles un pre infarto.

\- Chicas, quiero a todas en el campo de juego norte.- señaló la puerta.- Empezaremos con un calentamientos suave... Unos tres km corriendo y 1000, no 1200 abdominales.

A todas las alumnas casi se les va el alma al cuerpo. ¡¿En serio eso era posible?! ¿Qué clase de monstruo les había tocado como profesor de gimnasia?

\- Alguna debe haber hecho algo muy malo como para que él nos dé clase.- dijo Dara queriendo darse un tiro en la cien.- ¡¿Por qué, Kami-sama?!

Kira y Ayame se miraron entre sí culpándose la una a la otra... Se podría decir que si sacaban las cartas sobre la mesa ninguna de las dos pasaba por santa patrona de inocentes... Menos si se hablaba de aniquilar vampiros o succionar sangre.

Para cuando llegaron al campo norte, las de segundo año seguían allí elongando. Al parecer ya terminaban su clase de deporte. Kira pudo distinguir a Ruka y a Tsubaki, ambas sentadas en las gradas de piedra y alguien estaba recostado con la cabeza colgando al vacío pero no podían distinguir quién era.

\- ¿Profesor Kisame, podríamos irnos ya? - preguntó una de las de segundo.

\- ¿Uds? ¿Irse? Si la han pasado vagoneando.- rió el hombre.

Tenía la piel algo azulada y ojos muy pequeños. Lo que espantaba en serio era su sonrisa. Era muy parecido al de un tiburón. De hecho, su presencia era como sentir a deprador al acecho. Todas las estudiantes gimieron al unísono, incluidas Tsubaki (que estaba colorada de tanto ejercicio y parecía necesitar un pulmotor) y Ruka.

\- ¿Vagas?- se quejó Ruka masajeandose las pantorrillas.- Hemos hecho 5 km corriendo, más de 2000 abdominales distintos, cruzados, a 90 grados, y ya me olvidé el resto de los nombres. Sin contar que además jugamos un partido de fútbol.

Kira nunca había visto a Ruka gritar o perder el control de aquella manera. El tipo realmente les habia torturado, lo que le hacía pensar que le quedaba el resto de su existencia en ese lugar... Una academia militar era un día en un parque de diversiones.

\- Haremos un trato.- sonrió aún más el Profesor de gym de las de segundo, Kisame Hoshigaki.- Si una de uds puede hacer un vuelo perfecto en la barra fija de gimnasia, podrán irse.

\- ¿Ninguna tontería más?- se escuchó desde las gradas.

Ruka y Tsubaki paldecieron al ver al cadáver que se mantenía recostado en las gradas y todas dieron un pasillo para que pasase Yuroichi Hakyoku con cara de pocos aigos. Kisame chirrió los diente y Yuro se quedó delante suyo con los brazos cruzados.

\- Si hago eso, todas pueden irse, ¿no?

Antes que Kisame pudiese asentir o reírse de ella, Yuro corrió en picada a la barra fija situada a 2,95mts. Saltó agarrandose perfectamente de la barra como si enrealidad estuviese al alcance de sus manos y giró como un molinete sobre la misma barra. Hacia atrás y adelante hizo fuerza centrifuga cambiando de agarre y girando sobre ella misma. Entonces, con una última vuelta se soltó quedando en el aire extendida. Los ojos de Kisame y Might casi se salieron de sus cuencas al verla dar un salto mortal atrás doble y agrupado, y cayendo de pie como si fuese lo más normal del mundo hacer lo que los campeones olímpicos de gimnasia. Con toda la haraganería, caminó hasta sus compañeras y todas la dejaron seguir hasta los vestuarios.

-¿ Ya nos podemos ir?- susurró una otra vez y Kisame todavía con la boca abierta asintió.

\- ¡No! ¡Esa actitud tan cool me ha hecho quedar mal!- gritó Might Guy-sensei sin poder creer lo de la chica de recién.

Kira, Dara, Ayame, Mizuki y Masaki se reunieron en un círculo pensativas.

\- ¿Hay alguien que pueda salvarnos de la tortura y apostarle que podemos hacer lo mismo?- propuso Masaki.

\- Yo creo que sí.- le dijo Ayame.

\- Si ella falla, yo voy.- le secundó Kira.

Como un equipo de futbol o cualquier deporte juntaron las manos y las separaron unidas por esa meta.

\- Oy, Guy-sensei.- llamó Dara- Tenemos una propuesta...

Lo que ninguna sabía fue que dos chicos de ojos púrpura tirando al rosado habían visto la escena desde el segundo piso. Junto a ellos Kaito se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. Zero e Ichiru estaban asombrados... y peor. Las manos del gemelo mayor temblaban entre la incrudelidad y el dolor que lo embargaba. Los ojos de Zero brillaron con un carmesí descontrolado y estampó a Kaito en la pared.

\- ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?- le rugió.

Ichiru trató de calmar a su hermano pero este lo alejó con facilidad. El aire se escapaba de los pulmones de Kaito que trataba de zafarse del agarre mortal de Zero.

\- Lo supe anoche.- susurró con lo último que quedaba de aire y Zero lo soltó.

Al ver que se alejaba en el pasillo, Kaito se incorporó del suelo y corrió tras él.

\- Zero, no hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir.

\- Nii-san, ¿no estas feliz?- trató de apaciguarlo Ichiru.- Yuu-neechan está viva.

Zero se paró en seco y golpeó la pared que se redució a polvo por la fuerza de Zero. Sus ojos se fueron apagando de ese rojo sediento pero la rabia no.

\- No, pero voy a aclarar esto.

La mano de Zero se apoyó sobre su Bloody Rose.

\- Zero, no...

\- No me detengas, Kaito.

Y dicho eso, Zero saltó por la ventana y desapareció en el bosque. Kaito tembló al pensar lo que Zero podría hacerle... Yuro estaba en peligro. Corrió escaleras abajo e interceptó a Tsubaki que estaba tranquilamente sentada en las gradas mirando el "plan" de las otras para escapar de la tortura.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Yuroichi?!

Antes que pudiese responderle el grito de Dara llamando a alguien les hizo estremecer.

\- ¡Yuroichi!

Ayame tomó a Dara en brazos antes de que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo y sus ojos volaron directamente a Kaito.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Yuro?- le preguntó temiendo lo peor.

\- No lo sé.- negó Dara.- Hay muchas sombras a su alrededor... La consumen... Ella...

Entonces se escuchó un disparo a lo lejos del bosque, cuando la noche caía. Cuando el bosque despertaba otra vez y se alimentaba de las sombras que podían destruirlo todo. Un lobo aulló a lo lejos... Cantando con tristeza a la madre luna que había dejado de brillar por una noche.

* * *

**_Las pesadillas no son lo peor._**

**_La certeza de que ocurrió realmente es lo que devora mi cordura._**

**_Las sombras exteriores no son lo que me preocupan,_**

**_sino las que consumen mi corazón._**


	6. 5: Nightmare

Seguido por Ayame, Ichiru y Kira, Kaito se adentró en el bosque con el corazón a mil por hora. Su mente solo pensaba en una persona y se repetía su nombre una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tras haber dejado a Dara en las manos de Masaki, Mizuki y Tsubaki que se encaminaron a la enfermería, ellos salieron disparados guiados por ambas "vampirezas" que seguían el olor de Yuroichi como sabuesos.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- se horrorizó Kira al ser la primera en llegar.

Había mucha ceniza y cuerpos plagados. En el centro Zero y Yuroichi trataban de recuperar el aliento, y esta última sangraba desde su brazo derecho.

\- Yuro-nee.- gritó Ichiru corriendo hacia ella al verla herida.- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Vampiros.- contestó Zero con molestia y arrastró a su hermano lejos de Yuroichi que se sostenía el brazo.

Ichiru iba a protestar y volver con Yuro pero la mirada de Zero lo detuvo y ella le hizo un gesto que se fuese. Kira tragó con fuerza eran 10, 12 vampiros. Más los que se habían vuelto polvo. Y solo ellos dos habían acabado con todos ellos. El miedo y una mezcla de respeto fundió su corazón pero la sangre cantaba en su nariz y sus colmillos se alargaron. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y los de Ayame se volvieron rojos como la sangre.

\- Controlense, chupa sangres.- gruñó Kaito. La amabilidad se había esfumado al ver a Yuroichi herida.- ¿Qué pensabas al meterte al bosque sola y sin un arma, idiota?

Kaito le dio un golpe en la cabeza con rudeza pero Yuro no pareció sentirlo. Él suspiró y se arrodilló junto a ella. Vio en su expresión una mezcla de ira y de tristeza. Seguramente tenía que ver con su encuentro con Zero.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hakyoku-san?- preguntó Kira tratando de ignorar la sed.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- se encogió de hombros la morocha.- Solo fue descuidada y uno de los vampiros me arañó un poco. No es nada.

\- No parece no ser nada.- le regañó Ayame desgarrando la tela de la camisa de Yuro.

No era la marca de una garra, sino un agujero en su brazo perfectamente contorneado que atravesaba la carne y salía del otro lado. Era demasiado evidente que era la herida de una bala. Kaito siseó con evidente furia y se paró para seguir a los gemelos Kyriuu pero Yuro lo detuvo.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses, Yuroichi!- le gritó furioso.- ¡Te disparó!

\- Y mató al vampiro que estaba a punto de matarme.

Kira y Ayame enarcaron una ceja. Era evidente que ella estaba mintiendo, pero si Kaito no se resignaba esa discusión iba a durar varias horas. Las dos albinas se sentaron por las dudas mirando a los dos cazadores insultarse el uno al otro.

\- ¿Crees que no sé que Zero es capaz de matar a 10 vampiros él solo sin lastimar a otro? No trates de encubrirlo.

\- ¡¿Qué si me disparó?! Me lo merezco, ¿no?

Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio por un momento y Kaito la dejó allí parada dando zancadas hacia el edificio de clases.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Kaito la ignoró completamente y, al pasar por al lado de las dos, se detuvo.

\- Arrastrenla a la enfermería, si hace falta, no puedo soportar su actitud de imbécil.

Ayame miró a Yuroichi que parecía realmente herida por las palabras de Kaito, más cuando este se fue.

\- Bueno, vamos a curarte ese brazo...

* * *

**Nightmare: I've never told you what I do for living**

* * *

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- le sonrió la bellísima enfermera.

Dara asintió sin poder dejar de sentirse algo débil. Antes no le sucedían esas cosas. Sus poderes no la debilitaban como aquí. Tsubaki había ido por el corredor a avisarle a Yagari-sensei de la situación y solo Masaki y Mizuki le acompañaban ahora. Cuando la enfermera volvió a irse, Masaki se sentó junto a la camilla donde estaba recostada.

\- ¿Qué fue eso de "muchas sombras la rodean" o lo que sea que dijiste?

Dara se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta como para armar un escándalo? La muerte es inevitable de todas formas. Dara negó y dirigió su vista a la ventana. Un gorrión voló cerca de su ventana y cantó con melancolía. No le gustaba estar torada cuando Yuroichi podría estar en peligro o... muerta.

Las imágenes de su infancia consumieron su mente. Sus padres, el accidente... Itachi reconfortándola en un abrazo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de una patada. Ayame y Yuroichi entraron con la morocha sosteniendo una tela contra su brazo ensangrentado.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron las tres al unísono.

\- Luego les cuento.- dijo Ayame haciendo que Yuro se sentase en el banquillo.- ¿Está la enfermera?

Las palabras le quedaron en la boca porque cuando entró la mujer, Ayame sacó una navaja y la colocó contra la garganta de ella con la velocidad de la luz. Al mismo segundo, una cuchilla más corta se clavó en la chaqueta de la enfermera clavándola contra la pared e inmovilizándola.

\- ¡Chicas!- chilló Mizuki horrorizada por sus acciones.

\- No te muevas, Mizu.- le ordenó Yuro todavía sentada.- ¿Qué demonios piensa el director al poner una pura sangre como enfermera?

\- ¿Segura que es pura sangre?- olfateó Ayame solo distinguiendo el olor a vampiro.- De todas formas...¿cómo sabes?

Mizuki le pegó con su carpeta a Ayame en el hombro logrando que la soltara y le indicó a Yuro que no moviese ni un dedo intentando atacarla.

\- Lamento si mis compañeras fueron... agresivas.

\- Diría que no suelen ser así, pero siempre son así.- dijo Dara desde la camilla.- Aunque no estaban mal.

Mizuki y Masaki se quedaron mirando a Dara como si no entendiesen y ella apuntó a la enfermera.

\- Si es un vampiro... En cuanto a lo de Pura sangre no sé que es eso.

\- Uno que puede transformar a otros, en palabras sencillas.- le contestó Ayame con un mala cara.

La mujer seguía sin decir nada en su favor, solo miraba a Yuroichi con una sonrisa desmedida. La morocha no se achicó ante su mirada y le hizo fuck you como si la estuviese saludando. Si algo había que aplaudirle a Yuro era la incapacidad de demostrar emoción alguna.

\- Shizuka Hio, ¿no? - dijo finalmente Ayame.- Recuerdo tu ficha en mi organización. Fuiste marcada como extremadamente peligrosa.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí entonces?- preguntó Masaki asustada de repente.

\- Simplemente cuido de mi cachorrito especial.- sonrió tenuemente la enfermera.- Ahora, ¿puedo encargarme de tu herida?

Ayame sacó su espada y la afiló con el cuchillo mirando directamente a Shizuka. Dara se levantó y cruzó los brazos observándo detenidamente a la vampireza. Iban a respaldar a Yuro si hacía falta. Masaki y Mizuki también escudaron a las otras. Shizuka las fulminó con la mirada algo divertida por la situación.

\- Qué humanas más peculiares... Aunque no podrían hacer nada contra mí.- susurró sacando utensilios de la caja más cercana.-Puede que la híbrida me lastime pero... Todas estarían muertas ante un parpadeo.

Mizuki se tensó al sentir la mirada peligrosa de la mujer. Masaki comenzó a hiperventilar del miedo y Dara vio como una sombra espectral se sumía sobre todas ellas. De soslayo, Dara pudo ver que Ayame sudaba frío y sus ojos se volvían escarlata otra vez... Esa mujer... Realmente podía asesinarlas.

\- Yo dudaría en lastimarlas si fuera tú.

La advertencia flotó en el aire y Shizuka se largó a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¿Te atreves a amenazarme?

\- Dara.- la llamó Yuro.- Dime, ¿qué ves en la linde del bosque?

Dara hizo caso de lo que le decía Yuro y vio muchas sombras acercarse hacia el lugar. Como el atardecer caía, ella no podía distinguir mucho. Se volteó a ver a Shizuka y notó como la muerte pendía sobre ella. El piso volvió a darle vueltas y antes que cayese, Yuro y Ayame la sostuvieron.

\- ¿Qué viste?- le preguntó la albina de ojos de sangre.

\- La muerte.- sentenció Dara apuntando el dedo hacia Shizuka.

La vampireza rió otra vez pero entre dientes y le indicó a Yuro que se sentase en la camilla.

\- Esta bien... Prometo no morderlas...

* * *

Kira iba tranquilamente caminando por un pasillo, ¿que hacia hay? Simple, buscaba una de las chicas que se había enterado del odio que le tenia al cabeza de hielo (o mejor llamado Gray Fullbuster) y se había puesto a discutir, y Kira le había dicho que era de todo menos bonita, y claro que entre insulto y insulto la chica termino en la enfermería y ella con el director y Kuran. Un gruñido se le escapo de tan solo pensar en el sermón que le había dado el idiota de Kuran, todo culpa de la chiquilla esa, después de todo, si no hubiesen dicho que solo lo odiaba por que no quería admitir que le gustaba no la tendría que haber golpeado...

Ahora estaba buscándola para darle una lección.

-¿Qué pasa, llamitas, molesta por que te regañaron?

Sabia quien le había hablado, por su culpa la mitad de la población femenina quería golpearla. Así que se volteo a encararlo y le diría de todo menos que era lindo...

-Mira, hielo andante, se que te crees la gran cosa, pero déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado.- lo enfrentó con pocas pulgas.- No eres mas que un estúpido engreído, y mas te vale decirle a todas esas zorras que me dejen en paz si no quieres que te mate lenta y dolorosamente.

Él sonrió aún más al escucharla. Maldito Fullbuster.

\- Desaparece de mi vista, que por mas que te crees el chico mas apuesto del universo no lo eres...

Y ella hubiese seguido insultándolo si no fuera por que el la acorralo de golpe contra la pared y se acerco peligrosamente.

-Tú te crees demasiado para ser una simple chupasangre, zorra-

Y hay firmo su sentencia de muerte...

Con el poco espacio que tenia logro darle un rodillazo en el estomago, ya que el estaba inclinado no necesito mucho esfuerzo. Estuvo a punto de saltar sobre el y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero ese día nada le podía salir bien. Kaname la sujeto antes de que lograra golpearlo y le lanzo una mirada gélida, que ella no tuvo problemas en devolver.

Odiar a ese pura sangre era poco... Si fuese po ella lo mataría ahí mismo.

\- Kain, parece que no te quedó claro lo que hablamos hace un rato.

\- No me jodas, ni que fueras el puto rey del mundo, ¿por qué tienes que joderme la vida las 24 horas del dia?- le preguntó de manera retórica.- ¡déjame en paz, Kuran!

Definitivamente, mataría a sus padres por meterla ahí. Si existía un infierno para ella, lo había encontrado. Iba a darle su paliza al maldito rey vampiro cuando un grito resonó por el pasillo. De una voz que ella conocía perfectamente. Se zafó de Kaname y corrió en dirección a la voz. Sabía que probablemente tanto Gray como Kuran la estuviesen siguiendo. Le importaba poco y nada.

\- ¡Tsubaki!

La joven de pelo color chocolate y rubio la miró con miedo. Dos hombres, más bien de su raza, la tenían acorralada. Uno de ellos la mantenía cm sobre el suelo ahorcándola contra la pared.

_Mierda, va a desmayarse..._

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y pudo ver como ese maldito le clavaba las uñas en el cuello a Tsubaki haciéndola sangrar. Antes que ella supiese lo que pasaba, unas llamaradas alcanzaron a los dos y quemaron sus pies logrando que se cayeran al suelo. Agarró a Tsubaki en el aire mientras caía y las llamas les envolvieron como un escudo contras esos dos idiotas... Y entonces llegó la caballería.

\- Yaro, yaro... ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Gray haciéndose sonar sus nudillos e intimidando a los dos vampiros.- Parece que no controlas bien a tus sanguijuelas, Kuran...

Los fríos ojos de Kaname se clavaron en los muchachos y estos comenzaron a temblar.

\- ¿Saben lo que les pasa a aquellos que lastiman a otro compañero aquí dentro?- la voz de Kaname era suave y relajada pero de ese modo intimidaba aún más.- ¿No? Levántense, escorias.

Kira sintió el poder que fluía de las venas de Kaname y estuvo a punto de obedecerle también. Los otros dos se pararon al mejor estilo zombie y como hipnotizados se fueron.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaron Kira y Gray.-¿Un super poder de pura sangre?

Kaname sonrió un poco pero a Kira le dio miedo. ¿Qué tanto podía controlarlos? Él podría ordenarle lo que fuese y ella obligatoriamente obedecería. Una idea pasó por su cabeza. ¿Por qué no le ordenaba que no se mandase cagada tras cagada?

\- Algo así.- él volvió hacia Tsubaki y tocó levemente la frente de la chica inconsciente.

Tsubaki despertó abruptamente y miró a Kaname con terror. Él le tendió la mano y ella se le aferró con fuerza como si su vida dependiese de ello. Kira sintió que estaba fuera de lugar al igual que Gray y los dos se alejaron tenuemente de ellos dos. A pesar de ello, el super oído de Kira no evitó que los escuchara.

\- ¿Está bien, Tsubaki-san?

Pudo asumir que ella asentía. También escuchó su corazón acelerarse. Por Dios no... Cualquier cosa menos la cursilería de la chica de secundaria enamorada... Odiaba todo ese rollo de película barata...

\- Bueno...- comenzó la cabeza de cubito cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos.- No eres tan mala como creía.

Kira parpadeó numerosas veces sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

\- Soy peor.- sonrió de manera que él diese unos pasos atrás, pero no lo hizo.

\- No. Salvaste a esa chica de tu propia especie... Y es humana.

Kira lo dudaba de eso último, aunque sí. Ella no había dudado en ir a su rescate. Se encogió de hombros como si no le importase. Todo por mantener su imagen. Gray evitó reírse y miró por la ventana donde vio a un pelirrojo correr de una rubia. Vio al chico negar frustrado e irse por el pasillo. Antes de dar la vuelta se volvió y se le quedó viendo por un momento logrando que Kira se sonrojase un poco.

\- Ni pienses que esto cambia de algún modo lo mucho que detesto.- le gritó a la defensiva.

Y pudo oír la risa clara y resonante de Fullbuster cuando se fue con sus amigos.

* * *

_**La noche llega y veo la oscuridad absorbiendo tu alma.**_

_**La muerte me preocupa cuando pende sobre nuestras cabezas, **_

_**en un hilo demasiado fino como para sostenerlo.**_

_**Tengo miedo, sálvame.**_

_**La luz está demasiado lejos como para verte**_

_**y necesito el calor de tu cuerpo.**_

* * *

La noche había caído ya y todas estaban en sus camas a punto de dormirse. Gracias a Dios, el cuarto de las otras estaba listo para usarse. Todas estaban a punto de dormirse, más Yuro que estaba molida por la herida y Kala extrañamente no había llegado todavía. Pero Masaki no tenía sueño...

-Oy, Mizu-chan.

\- ¿Hm?- le respondió la otra albina abriendo un ojo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó posando sus ojos dispares en la chica que dormía en la otra cama.- Comprendo que Dara, Ayame, Kira y Yuro esten aquí, pero nosotras... Ven la muerte, son vampiros, cazadores de monstruos o ambos y todo me confunde más sobre la razón por la que me llamaron.

\- Y te preguntas que relación tenemos con esto.- se asomó Tsubaki desde la cama cucheta.

Masaki asintió algo avergonzada dado a que no había podido contener su curiosidad. Tsubaki bajó de un salto de su cama y se sentó junto a Mizuki. Mizu-chan siempre estaba endemoniadamente perfecta todas las mañanas como si fuese una muñeca. Sus ojos celestes y su pelo albino tirando al rosadole hacían recordar al invierno y a la eternidad en soledad. En cambio, Tsu-chan tenía una mezcla de rubia y morocho, de colores cálidos como el otoño. Y como tal estación le daba una sensación de belleza, pérdida y nostalgia.

\- Veo el aura de las personas.- soltó Tsubaki abrazándo sus piernas al juntarlas a su pecho.- Y los lazos que tienen las personas.

El silencio que mantuvieron las dos observándole le animó a seguir hablando.

\- Y no solo eso, a veces tengo recuerdos que no viví y estoy segura de que no son míos... y aquí es peor.

\- Mi familia son vampiros.- al ver el gesto de sorpresa de Masaki y Tsubaki suspiró.- Soy adoptada, y mi hermano mayor salió de viaje y no podía ir con él, así que me dejó aquí.

Mizuki decidió guardarse su pasado muy extenso y doloroso. No había necesidad de revivir lo que había pasado. De solo pensarlo... se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Tsubaki lo notó y la tapó con la manta. Mizuki se apoyó en ella como si pudiese así escaparse de todo lo malo.

\- Bueno, yo no tengo rayos láser ni ninguna habilidad fuera de lo usual...solo una infinita curiosidad y torpeza, mezclada con mi mala suerte y agudeza al observar.

-¿ A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, desde que cumplí 15... he ido metiéndome en situaciones ridículamente peligrosas y vinculadas al mundo sibrenatural. Eran solo coincidencias... me metía en antros porque escuchaba ruidos extraños y terminaba en huyendo de un sabueso infernal o vampiros, o cosas así.

\- No existen las coincidencias.- le dijo Tsu mientras Mizu bostezaba como para comerse a alguien.- Ya vamonos a dormir, no saben lo que frí hoy con el profesor Kisame... está loco.

Mizu y Maki rieron. Gracias a las acrobacias de Ayame y la apuesta con Guy-sensei se habían salvado del mismo destino.

* * *

Yuro se aseguró por tercera vez que todas estuviesen profundamente dormidas antes de salir del piso, incluídas las otras. Kala había vuelto a la mitad de la noche y se había ido directo a la cama para su gran suerte. Tomó a Hitzaile, su ballesta, y varias flechas para eliminar vampiros junto con otras dos muy especiales, contenían acónito o matalobos. No iba a ser tan tonta como para conifarse que estaba en un lugar seguro como esta tarde. Revisó las puntadas sobre su herida y se escabulló sobre la noche. Encontró lo que buscaba más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Una gran manada de ciervos pastaba cerca del lago escondido. Tenía que ser muy silenciosa. Esos animales poseían los nervios más sensibles y los oídos más agudos para escapar de sus cazadores. Pensó en lo cálido de sus cuerpos al morderlos y en lo rico que era al alimentarse luego de semanas sin comer, simplemente se le hizo agua a la boca. Tenía que matar tres o cuatro para los otros...

Tensó la ballesta y disparó a una madre y a su cría sin piedad alguna. La naturaleza era cruel y ella también. Los otros alertados comenzaron a escapar, pero ella corrió más rápido al más cercano y lo montó clavándole a Morilec en el cuello y logrando que se desangrase. El alpha, el ciervo líder, tomó carrera para golpearla con su cornamenta pero ella agarró su flecha de acónito y la disparó justo dando en la frente. Cayó a cm de ella que sonrió con triunfo. Ella nunca fallaba en un tiro.

Oyó pisadas detrás suyo y distinguió a la figura que esperaba encontrar entre los arbustos.

\- Llegas tarde, Eisenhut, y la cena ya está lista.

* * *

Estaba en el pasillo de una gran casa. La música provenía de algún sitio y ella quería saber de dónde. Era extraño, pero no parecía haber nadie más en casa.

-¿Hola?- llamó Dara tocando la primer puerta.

Nada. Abrió y se encontró con una habitación vacía y acomodada como si estuviese esperando a alguien, y esa gente hubiese desparecido en el aire sin dejar rastro. Tampoco provenía allí la música. Intentó con la segunda puerta y estaba exactamente igual a la primera. Había algo terriblemente familiar con el lugar. Bajó por una larga escalera hacia un comedor. Chaquetas desgatadas colgadas en las sillas y la comida podrida a la mitad. La misma sensación de que hubiesen desaparecido todos sus habitantes la embargó. ¿Qué ocurría ahí?

Una sombra movió las cortinas logrando que ella diese un salto. Ok, para la próxima nada de jugar "Amnesia" antes de dormir. Una risita resonó por el pasillo y ella caminó hacia allí. Vio a una chica de pelo blanco y largo, muy largo, su pelo llegaba hasta el piso y ella lo arrastraba. También caía sobre su cara impidiéndole ver de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Sabes dónde estoy?- le preguntó Sandara sin obtener más que una risilla que le puso los pelos de punta. La chica corrió hacia unas escaleras que bajaban al sótano y Dara tuvo que correr también. En la oscuridad no podía ver nada, y le daba una horrible sensación. Notó que estaba descalza cuando piso un charco de algo viscoso y líquido. ¿Habría caminado dormida? Con las manos extendidas hacia adelante siguió caminando y chocó con unas barras de metal. Prendió un cerillo (que mágicamente había encontrado en su bolsillo) y notó que las barras se unían contra la pared formando una jaula. El cerillo se consumío y tuvo que prender otro.

Cuando alzó la mano, dio un grito desgarrador. No podía ser, no podía ser.

Se metió entre las barras y corrió hacia el hombre clavado en estacas contra la pared. Al tocarlo, su piel se notó helada. Estaba muerto desde hace horas y la sangre era lo que bañaba el piso y sus pies. La música se hizo más fuerte y más fuerte, como si celebrasen un baile y ella estuviese al lado de la orquesta. Se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos. Entonces las manos frías del cadáver se aferraron a sus muñecas y ella dio un grito.

La mirada vacía de Itachi demostraba que realmente estaba muerto y finos hilos se aferraban a todo su cuerpo como si fuera una marioneta. No sólo eso... Arriba... Era una tela de araña. Había una enorme y asquerosa tarántula de marionetista que le miraba directamente como si fuese una presa que comer.

La risa de la niña le llegó de la misma araña.

\- ¿No te gusta lo que hice con Itachi-san? ¿Tal vez te gustaría más así?

De la espalda de Itachi nacieron tres patas de araña, más como las de una mantis y se clavaron en el piso rompiendo los adoquines. Sandara comenzó a retroceder pero la voz de Itachi gimió su nombre.

\- Dara... Por favor... Dara.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuro volvió a darle una cachetada a Dara y ella despertó de un salto con el corazón a mil por hora. Había regresado para encontrarse con una de sus compañeras a punto de tener un infarto debido a un sueño y las otras dos tratando de despertarla. Los ojos de Dara se llenaron de lágrimas y sollozó casi despertando a todo el edificio por el nombre de su amigo.

\- Voy por él.- suspiró Ayame al sentir que los latidos de Dara volvían a la normalidad.

Después de unos minutos llegó Itachi con la híbrida y ella se lanzó a sus brazos toda mocosa y llorando. Los otras tres se fueron al living donde palmaron en el lugar donde se apoyaron. Kira y Ayame en los sillones, Yuro en la alfombra con un almohadón. Itachi abrazó con fuerza a su amiga pidiendo que se calara y cuando lo logró, pidió que le explicase lo que había visto.

\- ¿Qué piensas que veo en mis sueños?- volvió a alterarse negando con la cabeza.

Itachi suspiró y la sentó en su regazo.

\- Dara, sé que es mucho pedir... pero no creo que podamos seguir siendo amigos.- al ver que Dara iba a volver a llorar le explicó.- No es por tí, si no porque estos sueños se repetirán seguramente. No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir, no sabes lo que sigo haciendo dentro de Akatsuki.

\- No me interesa.- explotó Dara.- Eres mi amigo, siempre lo has sido. Y eres lo último que me queda. Aún si eres elpeor hombre del mundo, pateas ancianitas y quemas gatitos vivos, quiero protegerte.

\- Es mucho peor que eso, Dara.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y le puso esa mirada firme que él bien conocía. No habia nada en el mundo que hiciese que Dara cambiase de opinión sobre ese tema.

\- Deberías alejarte de mí por los dos... Pero necesitas dormir.- finalmente dijo metiéndose a su cama con ella como hacia de niño.

Ella le hizo lugar y los brazos de Itachi la atrajeron contra él. Dara apoyó su cabeza en el firme pecho del Uchiha y casi ronroneó como un gatito. Pronto siento a Morfeo tirando de ella a la vez que sus párpados se cerraban en contra de su voluntad.

\- ¿Cuándo me despierte estarás aquí?

No pudo escuchar la respuesta porque ya estaba dormida... Claro que cuando abrió los ojos vio que él se habia ido.

* * *

_**Cierra el pico... Cierra el pico... Cierra el pico.**_

Esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Ayame mientras el profesor Hidan les daba Historia de la cultura. Miró a Dara y a Masaki, a toda la división B que estaban prestando atención. Su garganta le quemaba como nunca antes. Era como un hierro a fuego vivo dentro de ella.

Ella sabía que le pasaba, pero nunca antes la había sufrido tanto. La sed la consumía por primera vez. Miró a su compañero de adelante para distraerse. Otro error. Pudo localizar fácilmente su vena y un deseo de morder y acabar ese dolor se apoderó de ella.

Negó con la cabeza. Ella era humana... no podía. Estaba prohibído. Su respiración se aceleró y se sintió observaba. Desde el patio, Kuran Kaname la vigilaba con Takuma a su lado. ¡¿Qué no tenían nada más que hacer?! Su mano se aferró al borde de la mesa que se partió levemente. Las ventanas comenzaron a resquebrajarse y su voluntad también. Se mordió el labio y su propia sangre entró a su boca logrando que sus colmillos se alargaran un poco.

Tengo que hacer algo.

Cerró los ojos pero eso solo lo empeoró y ahí todo se fue al carajo. Las ventanas explotaron hacia dentro una tras otra y como un huracán el viento azotó todo. Papeles, bancos, todo voló con el tornado que había entrado por sorpresa y silencioso. Los alumnos corrieron en descontrol, otros se resguardaron contra el piso.

\- Ayame, cálmate.- le llegó la voz de Kuran incluso desde esa altura.

\- No puedo.-le siseó agarrandose del pelo y sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- Te lo ordeno.

El cuerpo de Ayame obedeció inmediatamente ante el control mental del pura sangre y eso la hizo entrar en pánico. ¿Él podía controlarla también? Miró el desastre que había ocasionado y la cara de Yagari al entrar y verla allí.

\- Srta. Nii, acompañeme, por favor.

Ella siguió a Toga hasta la clase de Yuro y ella le rogó al cielo que no la llamasen. Seguramente la humallaría de saber lo que había sucedido... y Yagari lo hizo de todos modos. Los tres se dirigieron hacia su oficina y las encerró allí con él. Perturbador.

-Lo pensé en el momento de admitirte y la única razón que no te obligué, Ayame, fue porque pertenecías a Uroboros y tu aparente control.

\- No sé lo que pasó allí.- se excusó tímidamente y enojada consigo misma.

\- Si lo sabes.- se estiró Yuro aburrida.- Tenías sed, manifestaste tus poderes al sentirte amenazada.

Ayame la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Solo los vampiros nobles, nacidos así, tenían esas habilidades.

\- Algunos vampiros la desarrollan con la suficiente ingesta de sangre.- le respondió Yagari como si leyese su mente.- Y voy a asignarte un tutor vampírico y un guardián.

-Para vigilarme. - enarcó una ceja Ayame.

-Para protegerte si los vampiros te crean problemas por ser de la secta asesina.-le corrigió el sensei.- Yuro.

La chica asintió como si hubiese previsto que para eso había sido llamada. La miró con desgano y sacó a Morilec, la espada legendaria de los Hakyoku.

\- Muerde a alguien y te mato, Ayame.- a pesar de la amenaza, Ayame no notó agresividad sino algo de descepción.

-No te preocupes que si eso pasa, yo misma lo haré.

\- Bien, porque detestaría hacerlo.-dijo suavemente sorprendiendo otra vez a Ayame.

Yuroichi abrió la puerta y repentinamente entraron las otras chicas menos Kira.

* * *

Kira se adelantó a la carrera. Sabía que ahora debía estar en la oficina del psicopedagogo pero tenía que ver si realmente era cierto. Ella se negaba a creerlo, y tenía que comprobarlo con sus propias ojos. Alcanzó la entrada del edificio principal y se deslizó por la barandilla con mucha elegancia cayendo de pie como un gato. Sus ojos se clavaron en el auto de Sarai Madok y tuvo ganas de hacerlo estallar con sus llamas.

La imponente figura con cabellos rubios como el oro salió del auto dando pasos de modelo. Varios hombres se voltearon a verla y Sarai sonrió, sonrisa que al ver a Kira se esfumó.

\- Si es mi zorra favorita.- exclamó ella con entusiasmo.- ¿Ya le abriste las piernas a muchos?

Kira hizo chirrear sus dientes y estuvo a punto de levantar el puño para molerla a golpes cuando una mano la detuvo.

\- Agradecería que no hablases así de mi hermana, Sarai.

La muchacha se encogió al ver a Akatsuki. Claro, él tenía el mismo color de pelo que el mayor de ellos pero era Kira la de los ojos idénticos a él, a Yûhii Kain, el heredero difunto de la familia y el gemelo de Kira.

\- Solo digo lo que todos sabemos.- sonrió coquetamente y Kira se revolvió entre los brazos de su hermano para matarla.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrar su sucio rostro?! Ella, especialmente, debía estar en una jaula o con una camisa de fuerza. Kuran apareció justo en ese momento y Kira se detuvo. No quería que ese imbécil tratase de controlarla.

\- Kuran-sama, hace un excelente trabajo controlando a los... inadaptados.- estiró su cuello como si se lo ofreciese y le dedicó una mirada lujuriosa.

_Puta, puta, puta_.

Era el único adjetivo que se le venía a la mente con ella adelante. Claro que su opinión sobre el puto rey vampiro creció dos puntos al ver que no le llevaba el apunta.

\- Apresúrese en acomodarse y no provoque a Kira, le pido.- dijo simplemente Kaname mirando hacia otro lugar.

Kira vio en esa dirección como pasaban sus compañeras de cuarto. Tsubaki sosteniendo los libros hablaba animádamente con Dara, Masaki y , ya estaba llegando tarde a la reunión con Yagari-sensei. Kaname, al notar que Kira se había dado cuenta, se volvió hacia ella y le palmeó la cabeza casi con afecto.

\- No dejes que ella tome el control de tus acciones. Sé lo que piensas de ella, y ella de tí, Kira. Esfuérzate.

Dos puntos más para el rey chupasangre... ¿Desde cuándo tenía fe en mí? ¿Tenía que ver con el rescate de Tsubaki de ayer?

\- Sí, esfuérzate porque nadie va a protegerte.- le susurró Sarai para que sólo ella la escuchase.- Tu "onii-san" ya no está aquí para prtegerte.

* * *

Al entrar Kira, los siete mantuvieron el silencio esperando que Toga iniciase el speech. El hombre dio vuelta la pizarra de marcadores y mostró un diagrama con distintas actividades.

\- Les voy a explicar sobre las clases y sus horarios, aunque sea irritante. Uds saben que generalmente las escuelas tienen este tipo de clases: Historia, matemática, religión (en este caso historia de la cultura), economía...- dijo marcando los distintos nombres en el pizarrón.- Y en nuestra academia en especial también como obligatorias están gimnasia, equitación y, educación musical y orquesta de las que son parte todos los alumnos de cada año.

-¿Qué es equitación?- preguntó Masaki a Dara en un susurro.

\- Cabalgar, caballos, ¿te suena?- le respondió logrando que la chica agrandase los ojos como platos y Mizuki se pusiese pálida.- De hecho, hoy empezamos, ¿no?

Yagari asintió y pasó al otro cuadro sinóptico.

\- Después están las actividades extracurriculares, que se basan en cuatro ejes: ciencia, deportes, artes y presidencia. El primero gira entorno a la física, química y experimentos que llevan a cabo los alumnos. Deportes, ya se imaginan, y hay una amplia gama incluyendo tiro al blanco y esgrima. Artes esta reservado a distintos talleres de música, plástica, escultura, fotografía y otros. Finalmente está presidencia. Que es más la organización del alumnado peero hay preparación de debate y toda la táctica del liderazgo.

Todas quedaron abrumadas por la gran cantidad de actividades que podían elegir. Era todo tan completo y perfecto que dudaban que fuese posible un instituto así. Se miraron entre sí para asegurarse que no fuese un sueño. De hecho, Masaki tocó la herida de Yuro (la cual tenía una venda) para asegurarse que no estuviese soñando y Yuro casi se le tira encima a molerla a golpes.

\- Tienen esta semana para elegir dos como máximo, ahora... creo que tienen clase.

* * *

Equitación. Mizuki le tenía terror a los caballos y estos parecían odiarle. Cuando había querida limpiar su pelaje con el cepillo, el bendito potrillo se había encabritado. ¡Era un potrillo! No un león salvaje y le detestaba de todas formas. Era una lástima que fuese una materia obligatoria. Los alumnos de quinto y cuarto estaban al rededor del corral, ellos... domaban los córceles que compraban para los de primer y segundo año. Yuro estaba sentada al pie de un árbol cerca de ese lugar dado que por su brazo no podía hacer mucho. Hasta a Masaki le iba mejor que a ella, y eso que ella se había caído sobre el lodo al asustar a su yegua. Esa era su primera lección... limpieza del animal.

Ni una hora en esa materia y Mizuki ya lo odiaba.

\- Vamos, caballo inútil...

El caballo bufó como si le comprendiese.

\- Lo estás haciendo mal.- resonó la voz de Tsubaki detrás suyo.- Lo estás asustando al ponerte ahí, no puede verte y le da miedo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - le preguntó Ayame que estaba paleando el cubículo de "su" equino.

La cara de Tsubaki fue todo un espectáculo. Pasó del blanco al rojo hasta pasar a la sorpresa absoluta. Mizuki sabía de qué se trataba. Era uno de esos recuerdos no propios.

\- ¡Terminé!- gritó Dara a los cuatro vientos haciendo entrar a su caballo.- Y veo que uds. no...¿Las ayudo?

\- Ayuda a Mizuki, parece tener problemas con su potrillo.- le dijo Tsubaki poniendo más heno en el cuadrado.

Un estallido de vitores se alzó desde el corral y todas se voltearon. Kala se acercó a ellas desde allí.

\- Deben venir a ver esto. ¡Kyriuu va a domar a Pegaso!

Todas asumieron que era Zero y la profesora les dio el ok para ir a verlo. El corral estaba desierto y en una puerta se ocultaba un caballo blanco y radiante con encima Zero. Hasta Yuro se había acercado a mirar por curiosidad pura. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y ambos salieron despedidos a máxima velocidad. De un segundo a todo en un borrón de tierra y saltos del caballo, Zero cayó al suelo y tuvieron que entre tres vampiros sujetar al animal.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Tsubaki?- preguntó Mizuki viendo su desaparición.

Masaki apuntó al centro del cuadrado de donde estaba el caballo y ahogó un grito.

\- ¡Tsubaki!

Como por arte de magia la tranquera se abrió sin que ninguno que estaba cerca pudiese evitarlo y Pegaso salió con Tsubaki montada. Con salvajismo el caballo trataba de derribarla con saltos y sacudidas. Tsubaki parecía bien agarrada y sin mirar a nadie, estaba concentrada únicamente en el caballo.

\- Saquenla de ahí.- chilló Mizuki.

\- No.- Yuro detuvo a Ayame que se dirigía al caballo.- Lo asustarás más y Tsubaki o cualquiera que se le acerque podría salir lastimada.

Todos miraron con tensión como el caballo se tiraba al piso o corcobeaba tratando de tirarla al suelo y liberarse. Para sorpresa de todos, incluso de la profesora Konan que había aparecido de la nada, no logró hacerlo y poco a poco fue cediendo hasta quedar totalmente acostumbrado y relajado. Así Benihime-san aflojó las riendas y acarició el cuello del animal con cariño susurrándola palabras inentendibles al oído, excepto para Yuro. Tsubaki estaba hablando en gaélico. ¿Cómo diablos sabía hablarlo?

Un joven vampiro se le acercó al caballo con una soga y este entró en pánico. Tsubaki no tuvo tiempo para aferrarse al arnés y salió despedida al piso siendo agarrada por Kira que con su velocidad vampírica hacia corrido hacia ella. Pegaso se paró en dos pasos golpeando con sus cascos al aire. Iba a caer sobre las dos chicas, pero Yuro y Ayame se interpusieron. Una alzando su brazo herido y la otra preparándose para el impacto. Lo cual nunca llegó...

Kaname había enlazado al caballo y tirado de él. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Pegaso y susurró. Kira y Ayame se estremecieron al pensar lo que hacía. De pronto el salvaje Pegaso se puso de pie y caminó hacia Tsubaki apoyándo su hocico en la frente de la morocha.

\- Está bien.- acarició a la bestia.- Te perdono, Pegaso-kun.

El caballo relinchó como si eso fuese lo que buscaba y se fue tranquilamente al establo.

\- Srta. Benihime.- la llamó Konan.- lo que hizo fue realmente estúpido y sin medir las consecuencias podría haber muerto.

\- No fue su culpa.- la defendió Kaname.- Hay cosas que la Srta. Benihime no puede controlar... Si ud. me entiende, profesora.

Konan a regañadientes la dejó ir y las chicas corrieron hacia Tsubaki y Kira. Tsubaki abrió los ojos y todas dieron un paso atrás... Los irises de Tsubaki brillaban en un tono anaranjado vívido... hasta opacarse a su marrón usual.

\- Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.- se disculpó Tsubaki con Kira.- Gracias por salvarme, Kain-san.

Kira se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la viese así. Entonces resonó en sus oídos como si estuviese al lado suyo la voz de Kaname:

_"Bien hecho, Kira"._

* * *

Dara se encaminó hacia la biblioteca por unos libros y la enfermería, para la medicina de Yuro y ahora la de Tsubaki. Tarareaba una canción que había oído en algún lado y se detuvo en seco al recordar en donde... Su sueño... Era la canción que había oído al entrar la habitación. Cerró los ojos y fue peor. Las imágenes volvían a recorrer su mente atacándola con horrores.

\- ¿Sugiyama-san?

Dio un brinco al oír a un chico detrás suyo y lo observó como si fuese un bicho sacado de algún circo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de su presencia? El chico parecía nervioso y se movía con pequeños tics como si algo le preocupas.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Mi nombre es Tsubare Horishi... Soy tu compañero del aula.

Ella no lo reconocía. Bueno, en realidad tenía una memoria pobre en cuanto a rostros. Le parecía familiar y ni idea de donde. Seguramente decía la verdad.

\- Bueno, yo...- él miró al piso como si estuviese sufriendo y Dara se preocupó. Trató de ver si alguna sombra lo acechaba pero estaba perfectamente sano.- Dara-san, ud. me gusta.

Realmente no se esperaba eso. Su rostro se volvió rojo, tanto o más que Tsubare, cuando vio que se inclinaba un poco hacia ella.

\- Por favor, acepte salir conmigo.

\- No lo creo.- resonó una voz a sus espaldas.

Dara quedó boca abierta al ver a Itachi acercarse al chico y activar su habilidad. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y pequeñas pupilas giraban al rededor de la central como satélites.

\- De hecho, vas a olvidarte de ella.

\- ¿Q-qué?- tembló el muchacho y se desmayó.

El ruido que hizo al chocar contra el suelo hizo que Dara corriera hacia el pobre Tsubare y viese si se había lastimado. Itachi enarcó una ceja obviamente disgustado.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?- le gritó exaperada.- Primero me das ese discurso de que es mejor que me aleje de tí, desapareces a la mañana y ahora vienes a controlar al pobre Tsubare que acaba de confesar sus sentimientos hacia mí.

\- ¿Querías que el chico te lo dijese?- frunció el ceño aún más disgustado.

\- Por supuesto que no, pero...

Itachi la levantó acercándola a él y toda la sangre se fue a la cara de Dara.

\- No me gusta.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- se atrevió a decir con un hilo de voz.

\- Que otros te miren y se den cuenta lo hermosa que eres.- susurró Itachi viéndola a los ojos.- Yo me di cuenta primero y no voy a permitir que ningún chico...

Itachi gruñó exasperado y miró hacia otro lado. Sandara no entendía su bipolaridad. Claro que Itachi la quería pero... ¿Estaba celoso?

\- ¿Celos?

Itachi la miró ofendido y negó con la cabeza. Estúpido orgullo Uchiha y la concha de...

\- Solo quiero proteger a mi amiga.

Dara entornó los ojos. Amiga, bien... Faltaba que le dijese que era como una hermana para él y lo mataría ella misma. Al diablo con el sueño.

\- Eres imposible.- entornó los ojos y se alejó de él.

\- ¿Qué hice ahora, Dara?

Lo ignoró. No podía gastar su tiempo cuando sus amigas lo necesitasen. Se venía a hacer el hermano sobreprotector con ella...

Idiota.

* * *

**_Sé fuerte y no sucumbas._**

**_Sus ojos están fijos en tí,_**

**_no apartes la mirada._**

**_No puede lastimarte, _**

**_No puede tocarte,_**

**_Y no huyas de mí, de nosotros._**

**_No importa lo que hayas hecho para seguir viviendo,_**

**_me alegro por ello._**

* * *

\- Moshi, moshi, ¿no te parece que es hora?- dijo una mujer con voz sensual revolviendo el líquido en la taza y causando un remolino.

Los otros tres estaban cada uno como deseaba en la sala. Solo ella y la otra única muchacha en ese... pintoresco grupo estaba sentadas al rededor de la mesa tomando tranquilamente el té con galletas, como lo indicaba su propia costumbre. Y la verdad que la otra no le agradaba. Siempre llevaba un velo sin dejar que la viesen, y ropas andrajosas, como la de una viuda que quedó en quiebra. Detestaba no conocer si era bonita o si era una vieja de 90 años. Lo único que le faltaba es que hubiese alguien más hermosa que ella en la habitación misma.

\- ¿Te refieres al té o al otro asunto?- inquirió en un susurro su acompañante.

Una risa tanto infantil como psicópata resonó en la sala interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. El más joven de ellos no superaba los 13 años. Era todavía un niñito o eso indicaba su apariencia. Él estaba tirado sobre la alfombra con miles de partituras desperdigadas por el suelo. Una pluma y tintero manchaban las hojas mientras que el chico escribía diferentes sonetos y movimientos en el pentagrama que no parecía tener fin. A él, ella lo detestaba aún más. No había forma de tratar con ese loco maniático. Debería estar en una casa de paz, encadenado y encerrado. Era tan poco... domable. Y no entendía porque el resto insistía en dejarlo ser como si fuese una mascota.

Luego estaba el joven rico, su favorito. Él si que tenía clase y modales. Ella estaba encantada con todo su ser. Su pelo azabache peinado hacia atrás y esos guantes blancos y pulcros que acompañaban todo el traje. Aunque era el más silencioso, también era el mejor de ellos. Letal, único y amaba la sangre. Ella se había excitado de solo ver esa cara tan seductora relamiéndose al ver sufrir a su última víctima. Era exquisito. Ella se relamió otra vez al verlo allí frente a la biblioteca leyendo apaciblemente. Quizo echar a todos y quedarse con él a recorrer su cuerpo con la lengua.

Por último, estaba el Lord. Su rostro estaba escondido siempre por una simple máscara veneciana con símbolos extraños. Él los había mandado a llamar a todos para su colaboración. Su aspecto también era impecable y su voz profunda y autoritaria. A ella le daba miedo. Mucho... Y no es como que los de su tipo le tuviesen miedo a algo.

\- Me refiero a lo otro, tontita.- le dijo ella con un deje burlesco.

El joven apartó los ojos de su libro para encontrarse con los de ella y molesto dirigió la vista a otro lado.

\- M'Lord...- volvió a llamarlo con impaciencia.

\- Eres realmente insistente.- susurró el enmascarado con un deje de molestia.

El mocoso volvió a reír y tal como el sombrerero loco tiró el tintero contra el gran reloj de pared. Los vidrios estallaron y volaron por todas partes ante la fuerza descomunal del niño. Ella lanzó un grito ahogado y tomó al niño del brazo con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Eres estúpido?!- le gritó.- Este vestido me costó una fortuna y ahora tiene tinta encima.

El chico sólo se rió más fuerte y ella lo zarandeó sin conseguir que se asustase. Los ojos vacíos y semi muertos del mocoso se fijaron en ella y su cuello en un instante y después, en un parpadeo, el niño se había zafado de su agarre y había sido arrastrado por el joven apuesto hacia el otro lado. El maldito niño abrazó al joven y ronroneó como un gatito el cual quería las caricias de su dueño.

\- Le has hecho daño.- le recriminó su amor imposible acunando al niño.- La próxima vez que quieras morir, señorita, salte de la torre más alta.

\- ¿Ud le haría daño?- preguntó la otra zorra e hizo que ella se irritase más aún. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar justamente lo que le partiría la fantasía de que él la tomase una noche apasionada?

\- No se refería a él mismo, aunque seguramente él sí la mataría por lastimarlo.- susurró el Lord y apuntó al mocoso.- Él hablaba de nuestra adorada mascota. Él tiene poco control sobre sí mismo y sin duda, mataría a quién lo hiciese enojar... El veneno que corre por sus venas es potente.

Ella tragó con fuerza y volvió a sentarse mirando la taza otra vez. En su reflejo podía ver a esas muchachas, o zorras rastrears piernas abiertas como le gustaba llamarlas, dormir plácidamente como si nada fuese a lastimarlas.

-¿M'lord?- volvió a atacar con su pregunta.

\- Si, madame... Seguiremos con el plan.- contestó él volteandose a la ventana.- Preparen todo... Ya es hora.

* * *

_Holiiiis! Si, perdimos y estaba medio desinspirada con el cap. Pero volví y con un buen capítulo. (Creo... eso estará en decisión de ustedes) Y el nombre del capítulo fue inspiración divina de My Chemical Romance (Gracias, Gerard... Te amo :P) Hay un hermoso fragmento de Kira Taisho... (el de Kira vs Gray XD) _

_ahh y antes que me olvide. Cada vez que sube capítulo voy a actualizar la foto de la historia, la portada, por jno de mis dibujos que hice para cada chica de la historia. Las imágenes van a tener un poco de spoiler encubiertos, claro que cuando suceda en la historia les haré saber. Primero el boceto y después pintado y terminado todo divino (espero jeje). El primero... Sandara Sugiyama, mediúm. Si no busquenlo en mi tumblr ask-latin-demon que ahí los voy a subir también..._

__Algo más iba a decir... e olvidé...__

_**Kira Taisho**: JAJAJAJJAJAJAJ cuanto amor en pocas líneas. Veremos que tanto te cae mal Yuki y... Aidou siempre se lo merece. Y bueno... ya sabes lo que pasó con Yuro je..._

_**Magical Agent**: sep Guy es el prof de ed. f´sica... Ibiki es el de psicología jejej WAJAJAAAJa_

_y tenías razón perdimos contra Alemania pero jugamos bien :B y bueno, era esperable. :P Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

_**Holy van**: Es una frase del libro que dice que cuando muera iba a ser como una granada e iba a lastimar a muchos...El comedor va a ser una de las batallas campales más largas que van a tener las chicas jajajaj Masaki es muy inocente... o no tanto. Claro que Kaito es muy directo y no tiene nada que ocultar (y sabe que las otras sí jajaja) _

_La historia de Kanbaki es... complicada retorcida y muchas cosas mpas._

_YO ya sé como desarrollar el Tayame WAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJ Y si, ya las odiarán aún más a todas... Las chicas harán tregua para repetir lo de Yuro y librarse de la tortura XD_  
_Yuro tiene más secretos que nadie. ¿Es humana? ¿Si no qué es? ¿Por qué es así? ¿Es mala y trata de disimularlo? Ella contaba con que iba a poder eludir a Zero toda su vida (JA Ilusa) Esta fic es como una bola de nieve, se van juntando las cosas hasta que sea una gran bola y se estrelle contra algo jeje_

_Los pensamientos en negrita son de mi autoría. Tengo una veta profunda cuak._


	7. 6: The ones who know best

_YYYY el dibujo de la semana es... Yuroichi Hakyoku... Como fanfiction es una mIERDA, no me deja subir la foto completa XD Pero si quieresn verla googleen "ask-latin-demon tumblr" y les aparecerà mi tumblr donde tengo la imagen esa" (puto ff)_

_**jenn:**_

_Gracias Jen por pasarte! No te quedes pelada porfis XDe_

_**Holy van God**  
_

_Jajajjaja Digamos que no es que Yuro acepto el disparo como si nada, Bueno ahora lo veràs... Ella siente como que se lo "merece".Tienes razòn Yuro no es del tipo que se queda asì no màs... Ella màs bien le hubiese llenado de plomo las rodillas a Zero solo para verlo arrastrarse... Peor como ya dije... YAAA LO VERAN!_

_Jajaja el Itara es taaaan tierno y uno nunca se imaginarìa a Itachi queriendo desmembrar a los chicos (por lo menos fuera de su cabeza)._

_Maestro vampiro jooj que bueno que empiezo con eso en este cap. Tayame everywhere! Sarai y Shizuka Jajajajajja vana ir aumentando su lista negra chicas con caaada capìtulo. JAJAJAJAAJAJAJJAJAAJ Kira se supone que tiene un corazòn claro que algo en su pasado la hizo tan rebelde y tan... bueno, tan Kira. Y Gray :B jajjajaja no va a ser el ù haremos un vistazo por las extracurriculares... Y hay un tipo de iniciaciòn porque como recuerdan, ellas se metieron a mitad del semestre. XD Hoy podràs ver a Yuro._

_**MagicalAgent**  
_

_Pienso lo mismo mejor meterlas n la jaula de tres tigres con hambre... Pero eso es lo que hace divertida (para mi al menos). Sip, Zero le disparo a Yuro. Esos dos tienen que ir a un consejero o psicologo a tratar sus asuntos de una manera màs civilizada. Itachi va a caerle varios golpes XD__  
_

_**kira taisho** _

_JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA tu? el caballero de blanca armadura? Espera a un capìtulo màs que se te va lo honroso. Oh, mierda... pensè en voz alta. Je...Kaname y Tsubaki... Bueno, hoy va a haber un serio problema... ¿Rara? Gray y tu se siguen odiando aviso parroquial... Un odio... algo provocador... Ahhh... bueno... Zero no la va a arreglar hoy tampoco... Ni la pròxima... Ni la que le sigue a esa... Me pregunto si alguna vez la va a arreglar... Mmmm... (a que yo soy la escritora? Cierto...). Por cierto esa sonrisa de angel no comprarìa a nadie... Lo de Sarai me lo guardo... Y Ya vas a ver cuanto "aprecio" te tiene Kaname jaajajajajajajajjaja Pobre ilusa...Disfrute tanto cuando Pegaso tiro a la mierda a Zero..._

__Ahora siiii. CAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! Para la que no sabe inglès: Aquellos que saben/conocen mejor. Yo sé que van a querer matarme entre Stormlovers y este capítulo... Pero soy así... Genero un amor odio increíble jajajaa__

__Ah y el siguiente va a ser de clase M con todas las letras... lo cual indica: LEMON LEMON EVERYWHERE!__

__Perdon los horrores... Pero para escribirlo todo de un tirón... Llegué a las 10000 palabras. Oh, my__

* * *

Ayame abriò la puerta de la enfermería y Yuroichi entornó los ojos. Realmente prefería a la híbrida en su versión "Púdrete, Hakyoku" que en el modo "Enfermera 2.0".Todas habían sido molestamente amables tras el disparo en su brazo vendado que había ocurrido "accidentalmente" en la práctica de tiro, para convencer a alumnos y maestros.

Ella detestaba esa actitud. No había hecho nada para merecerlo. Es más, ella no merecía nada más que el dolor y el sufrimiento silencioso en el que se mantenía. Lo raro o no tanto, era que el disparo a penas le molestaba en comparación a lo que le dolía realmente. Y la única razón por la que había aceptado la solicitud de Asylum era por la zona de cacería para ella y los otros. Ahora, dentro del recinto, no podía evitar saltar frente a sus compañeras al verlas en peligro, no podía dejar de proteger a otros. Era parte de ella, o lo había sido por 17 años. Eso no desaparecía así como así.

Pero ella no era una guardiana... Ni siquiera una cazadora de vampiros. No merecía las sonrisas ni el cuidado, no merecía tener amigas...

No después de lo que había hecho hace dos años. Ella había fallado a cada una de las promesas que había hecho. Proteger a quien amaba, defender al inocente, acabar con los que asesinaban a humanos por la sed. Ella no era mejor que los chupasangre.

Todavía podía sentir la sangre recorrerle las manos y salpicar su rostro aquella noche. Todavía podía sentir sobre su piel, el fuego arder. Podía verlo...

\- Sabes que solo tengo un brazo herido, ¿no? - gruñó Yuroichi cerrando los ojos para evitar las imágenes.- Puedo abrir la puerta, Ayame.

La híbrida se encogió de hombros haciendo caso omiso a la queja de su compañera. La había visto demasiado distraída hoy, perdiéndose continuamente en sus pensamientos, ni hablar del mal humor por la falta de movimientos que empeoraba cada segundo.

Para su suerte, Shizuka estaba detrás de su escritorio. En cuanto las vio, su fachada de "buena y santa enfermera" cayó notablemente.

\- Realmente es molesto tener que curar a quien pasa su tiempo libre matando a los míos.

\- Si tanto te molesta, deberías renunciar.- se apoyó Ayame en la pared provocando a la vampireza y observando sus movimientos alrededor de una callada Yuro.- Más bien, ¿por qué te quedas?

Una risita coqueta fue oculta por la mano de Shizuka Hiou. Esa mujer le ponìa los pelos de punta a Ayame. Miró como Yiroichi juguetaba con la gasa que se le había entergado antes de envolver su brazo con ella.

\- Vine a vigilar a mi cachorrito.- sonrió ligeramente.- Sabes, tengo cierto instinto maternal.

\- ¿Uno de tus vastágos clase C aquí? Espero que le estes dando tu sangre o pronto se convertirá en un E loco por la sangre.- dijo Ayame enarcando una ceja y cruzando miradas con Yuro que estaba tensa por la información.

Shizuka negó con la cabeza como si lo encontrase gracioso y el horror se apoderó de ellas. Un vampiro a miras de convertirse en un E sediento por los pasillos del colegio... Lleno de posibles víctimas.

\- Tranquilas, sociópatas.- rió Shizuka.- Èl esta controlando su sed de forma admirable, es un ejemplo a seguir.

\- Déjame dudarlo.- le respondió Yuro secamente apretando su herida.- Él único vampiro convertido "bueno" es aquel que ya está hecho polvo por un arma antisanguijuelas.

El rostro de Hiou se llenó de ira e instinto asesino. Sus garras se hubiesen clavado en la garganta de la chica de no ser porque la mano de un tercero la detuvo abruptamente. Por la fuerza del joven cazador, podrìa haberle roto la muñeca a Shizuka y las dos sospechaban que el dolor que "tenía" por el agarre era totalmente falso.

\- Ichiru está enfermo otra vez.- informó Zero sin inmutarse.- ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer como para andar peleando con estudiantes?

\- Oh, siempre eres tan serio, Zero-kun.- sonrió Shizuka pasando uno de sus dedos por las mejillas del chico que se apartó inmediatamente.- Iré a ver a tu hermano enseguida si me sueltas.

La mujer se fue contoneando sus caderas y Ayame notó por una milésima de segundo que los ojos púrpura grisáceos se fijaron en el brazo de su amiga. Así que él si tenía una consciencia después de todo...¿Esperen un segundo acababa de llamar a Yuro-siempre molesta, su amiga? Miró a la morocha que ignoraba completamente la aparición del joven cazador, aunque ella apostaba que sabía cada detalle de lo que él estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Ah! Y Srta. Hakyoku.- se volteó Shizuka antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.- Vas a terminar arrepintiéndote de esas bonitas palabras que dijiste.

Las dos quedaron solas en la habitación mientras el Sol bajaba en el horizonte. Yuro parecía más pálida que hacía unos segundos. Al igual que a Ayame, un sabor amargo se había quedado en su paladar tras las palabras de la pura sangre.

\- ¿Yuro? ¿Estás bien?

Ella había notado los pequeños roces que le daba la pura sangre al de pelo plateado y este trataba de evitarla lo más posible. Seguro que para Yuro era peor eso que verlo con Yuki. Por lo menos la mocosa era amable y no era una psicòpata.

\- Adelántate a casa, Ayame.- le ordenó Yuro apretando las manos en un puño sobre los muslos.- Tengo que hacer algo...

* * *

_**The ones who know best**_

* * *

_**Una vez me encontré un pordiosero rezando en el camino,**_

_**los más jóvenes se burlaban de su meditación y aspecto,**_

_**yo no pude evitar acercarme a él y observarle**_

_**porque mi madre me había dicho que **_

_**muchas veces **__**la sabiduría se encontraba **_

_**en aquellos que jamás nos hubiésemos imaginado.**_

* * *

\- Realmente no creo estar capacitado para esto.- volvió a insistirle Takuma Ichijou mientras seguía los pasos rápidos de la cazadora de la familia Hakyoku.

No es que le temiese a ella, mucho menos a Kaname. Es más, Yuroichi había sido bastante elocuente a la hora de convencer al "rey vampírico" de la familia Kuran y se había sorprendido bastante al escucharla pedir específicamente por él cuando había tenido a todos los vampiros a su disposición.

Podría haber elegido a Kaname para que la controlase con sus habilidades de pura sangre, pero no...

\- Ella no muerde.- fue la respuesta de pocas palabras que había conseguido.- Bueno, no mucho.

A Takuma no le dio gracia. No importaba lo que le preguntase a la morocha, ella siempre le respondía con monosílabos, acertijos o con sarcasmo. Ahora entendía porque tanto cazadores como vampiros no soportaban la presencia de ella. Sin contar el hecho de que había trabajado con Uroboros como si nada en algunas misiones. No estaba de acuerdo con la política de Uroboros al matar a los suyos sin diferenciar entre buenos y malos, asesinos y bondadosos. Uroboros era una de esas sectas humanas que aniquilaban solo por el hecho de tener un rasga diferente. La historia humana estaba plagado de casos como esos. No solo era la razón, era la forma en que Uroboros mataba y la crueldad con la que lo hacían como si ellos fueran una peste que debía ser eliminada.

\- Ella no es como los otros.- le sorprendió oír a Yuroichi tras bostezar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo alcanzándola en las escaleras del edificio.

\- Si se entera que te conté, probablemente me mate.

Los dos esperaron frente a las puertas del ascensor al haberlo llamado. Takuma meditó que probablemente no se lo contaría por miedo y al verla sentarse contra la ventana supo que el asunto era un tanto largo.

\- No sería la primera vez que lo intenta.- se encogió de hombros como si no le interesara la muerte.

Era una chica demasiado extraña. Ichijou se sentó a su lado intrigado por lo que iba a contarle. Parecía algo muy serio, ese tipo de cosas que una o dos personas saben. Yuroichi bajó el tono de voz y comenzó a relatar como si fuera un cuento.

_Nadie supo bien quien fue su madre, solo se sabía que provenía de aquellos que habían fundado Uroboros y que esperaba a su heredera ansiosamente. Claro, que el dirigir en parte una organización como esa, seguramente sus padres se habían hecho unos cuantos enemigos. Entre ellos, un poderoso pura sangre desconocido. En el séptimo mes de embarazo, su padre fue en una misión dejando el "fuerte" solo. Por lo que este individuo aprovechó la debilidad para atacarla. No pudo completar su objetivo porque alertados por el rastro de muerte que había dejado varios cazadores llegaron a salvarla... Pero era demasiado tarde. El vampiro había escapado, dejando a su madre a punto de morir desangrada y con el veneno del vampiro corriendo por sus venas. Entonces, algún iluminado decidió sacar a la bebé del útero y con ciertos métodos conservarla viva. _

_NAció prematura y por magia del destino, o tal vez su naturaleza vampírica, creció sana y a salvo con su padre alejado de la comunidad de Uroboros, quien se dio cuenta del "estado" de su hija y huyó de allí para protegerla. Era algo extraño, ¿sabes? Ver a una híbrida. El veneno no había hecho lo suyo completamente y podía vivir como una humana normal, salvo por las noche cuando sus ojos se volvían escarlata. Todo podría haber sido dulce y feliz de no ser que cuando ella cumplió los cuatro años, su padre fue asesinado por el mismo pura sangre. _

_En ese momento pasó a ser criada por la organización que por las vueltas del destino descubrió su doble naturaleza y en vez de eliminarla, la convirtieron en su mejor arma. No necesitaba sangre siendo una humana común y corriente, pero para tener la velocidad, la fuerza y la regeneración de una sanguijuela comenzaron a darle transfusiones. A veces de vivos, a veces de lo que podían robar de un hospital. Y fue así como llegó a ser lo que es, un arma perfecta._

Takuma meditó las palabras de Yuroichi mientras subían en el ascensor. Ella tenía razón. Ayame no era una loca sádica que mataba sin razón. Le habían quitado a las dos personas que más la querían, sin contar de todos los que Yuroichi no sabía. Era una guerra a fuego cruzado. Había bajas en ambos lados y tal vez este era su momento para construir el puente para evitar otra matanza ahora que Uroboros había desaparecido.

Ayudar a la última descendiente Nii.

\- Eres demasiado fácil de leer.- ensanchó su sonrisa al ver su cambio de actitud y logrando que él se sonrojase.- No es algo malo...

Takuma se sintió intranquilo de repente. Era como estar en una pecera con tiburones rodeandote. ¿Qué era ella? Estudiaba a la gente sabía mucho más de lo que decía de solo observar. A pesar de ello, era completamente humana y solo se guiaba por el instinto. Takuma sabía que ella era el tipo de persona que se movía sin pensar, solo por reacción a estímulos. No podía ser una humana "especial", no olía a ello. Ella... ella era un depredador de todo lo que estuviese en la mira.

El ascensor de detuvo abruptamente y al abrir sus puertas, una suave melodía le llegó desde lo que debía ser la terraza. Era el dulce canto de una flauta traversa. Takuma se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a Yuro donde debía ir y ella ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, apuntándole al jardín.

-Hakyoku-san.- la llamó algo nervioso.- ¿Por qué yo?

La sonrisa de Yuro se asemejó a la del gato Cheshire de Alicia y el país de las maravillas. Hasta podía escucharla ronronear.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Sé que voy a disfrutar el espectáculo.

* * *

El jardín de la terraza era espacioso, lleno de arbustos de bayas, plantas comestibles, especias y tres árboles que sobresalían donde terminaba el piso sobre la rejas. Se extendían hacia el vacío con sus ramas como si pudiesen tocar el cielo de esa forma. Y allí estaba Ayame Nii tranquilamente apoyada en una de esas ramas colgando a la nada mientras tocaba una melodía pausada y triste con su flauta. Al terminar la canción, Takuma aplaudió suavemente llegando a sorprenderla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó fríamente saltando a la terraza con la gracia de un felino.

\- Yuro me eligió como tu tutor de "asuntos especiales".

\- Asuntos vampíricos, de chupasangres. Dilo con claridad: Mi falta de control.- siseó más enojada con ella misma que con él.- ¿Debo creer que aceptaste?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- repitió las palabras que hace unos segundos le había dicho.

Ayame lo analizó de arriba a abajo como si tratase de encontrar la mentira o la trampa en el asunto. Para ella, era como si estuviese pisando una trampa puesta especialmente para que bajase la guardia. Al final se encogió de hombros resignada y le dio la espalda para seguir con su práctica. Mañana tendrían "educación musical y orquesta" y quería dar una buena impresión.

\- Vamos, Nii-san.- rogó Takuma al ver que su trabajo no iba a ser nada sencillo.- No puedo ser tan malo como tú crees que voy a ser y eres tú la que sales ganando.

Ayame tuvo que admitir que él tenía razón, y al verlo sonreír sintió pterodáctilos más que mariposas en el estómago. Sus reflejos vampíricos agarraron lo que le tiró sin que ella tuviese tiempo a meditarlo.

Eran pastillas. No, eran las pastillas sustitutas de sangre que tomaban ellos.

\- ¿Qué piensas que haré con esto?

\- Tomártelas, ¿no es obvio?- Ichijou contestó mientras se sentaba en un banco a ver la luna.- Lo primero que vamos a hacer es domar tu sangre, mañana especialmente será luna llena y será mucho peor aqui.

Quizo preguntarle a que se refería con eso, pero meditó que podría preguntárselo a Yuroichi después. Así no tenía que depender tanto del monstruito inofensivo.

\- ¿Ya habías tenido algún problema con la sed?

\- No.- contestó inmediatamente.

Ella podía mantenerse con comida humana a costa de sus habilidades (lo que había hecho hace un año antes de ingresar a la academia). Claro que en Uroboros no se lo habían permitido con tal de explotar su potencial. De solo pensar en los banquetes que le daban, se le hacía agua en la boca.

-¿Ni una?- insistió Takuma con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Un leve recuerdo llegó a su mente.

_Era meses después de la muerte de su padre. Estaba curiosa por las personas que vivían en la comunidad. No entendía por que su padre la había mantenido alejada. Hasta que ese niño tan amable había caído con ella dentro del pozo de agua. La sangre de ambos se había mezclado con el agua por los raspones de ambos al caer contra las rocas. Una fuerte punzada en el pecho la hizo retorcerse del dolor y el olor más dulce y llamativo comenzó a atraerle, como el canto de una sirena prometiéndole fin a ese dolor. Se acercó a él y le tomó de las muñecas. Allí estaba dentro de él, su salvación._

_\- ¿Aya-chan?_

_Ella no escuchó el gritp que le provocó al morderle en la clavícula. Era tan delicioso y calmo. Sus colmillos se profundizaron aferrándose a la carne y le dieron una sensación de alivio y placer absoluto. Podía sentir sus heridas superficiales cerrarse pero aún faltaban sus costillas..._

Negó con la cabeza. No era nada bueno recordar el momento en que Uroboros la habia descubierto.

\- Supongo que eso es un sí.

\- No lo maté si es lo que crees.- le gurñó.

\- Nunca dije que lo hicieras, además los convertidos y nobles que beben hasta matar tienen los ojos rojos permanentemente.

-¿Eso los hace más poderosos?

\- Si, y los enloquece aún más que un E por la cantidad de recuerdos que cosechan. Eso elimina cualquier grado de humanidad incluso de los nobles, solo un pura sangre podría soportar eso.

\- ¡Ja! Serían como cualquier C, D o E descontrolado.

Takuma jugueteó con una hoja entre los dedos y la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Ayame lo meditó... Si no le había hecho nada hasta ahora... Se sentó dejando un breve espacio entre ambos.

\- No todos lo pierden la cordura con la sed y sin sus maestros.

\- Dime uno que conozcas.- lo desafió con una sonrisa.

La paz que le brindaba y su sonrisa eran contagiosas. Ella se sentía bien incluso con él siendo un vampíro. Aunque detestaba que Yuroichi se hubiese dado cuenta de ello porque apostaba sus colmillos a que por eso lo había elegido.

\- Si voy de soplón, probablemente él me mate.

\- Ooohhh... ¿Es un él? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Está aquí?

Ichijou rió entre dientes por la curiosidad de la joven. Bueno, él tenía unos 59 años al igual que Akatsuki Kain, aunque pareciese solo de 19... Eso le daba derecho a ver a Ayame como alguien mucho menos... experta que él. Claro que sus hormonas adolescentes tampoco lo dejaban verla solo como una alumna.

\- Si, estoy bastante seguro que es un él. Claro que no puedo confirmarlo realmente sin... Bueno, bajarle los pantalones.- le contestó logrando que Ayame riese sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.- Si lo conoces por eventos recientes y algunos contactos comunes en Asylum. Y no, no voy a decir quien es.

Ayame iba a volver a atacarlo con preguntas pero se congeló al sentir la mano de Takuma acomodándole un mechón que había caído sobre su rostro. Ella comenzó a arder internamente, tal como la vez pasada. Una fuerza incontrolable la empujaba hacia Ichijou por mucho que ella luchase por mantenerse quieta. Por la mirada esmeralda que le dedicó, supo que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo. ¿Qué mierda pasaba? Ichijou se inclinó sobre Ayame y...

\- ¡Atchús!

Los susurros de Mizuki, Kira, Tsubaki y Dara regañando a la pobre MAsaki llegaron a los oídos de ambos. Los dos saltaron al otro del lado del banco como si la interrupción hubiese hecho que ambos tuviesen peste bubónica.

\- Yo creo que deberías irte.- dijo atropelládamente al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de permitri que le besase.

\- S-si, ya hemos terminado.- asegurò huyendo como quien lo persigue el diablo y giró en la puerta.- Recuerda tomar las pastillas.

Ayame asintió dejándolo ir y fulminando a las chicas cuando estas se rieron nerviosas.

\- Ah, y Ayame...- la llamó antes de desaparecer de su vista.- Ten dulces sueños.

* * *

_\- No deberías ser tan cruel con Kira-chan.- le susurró._

_El moreno le sonrió tenuemente como si se hubiese imaginado que eso era lo primero que iba a salir de sus labios tras haber sido ahorcada por dos vampiros._

_\- Trataré de ser mejor._

_Pero la voz era la del mismo muchacho, solo que su rostro no podía verlo con la luz. ¿Quién era? _

_\- Tsuki-chan, por favor...- sentía la desesperación en la voz del joven. _

_Su rostro comenzó a sentirse húmedo. Le caían gotas. ¿Estaba lloviendo? No, era él. Estaba llorando._

_\- No llores, tontito.- trató de sonreír._

_La toz atacó otra vez y la sangre salió de sus labios salpicandolo._

_\- Lo siento._

_\- No te esfuerces, Tsuki.- le rogó abrazándole a ella como si así pudiese evitar lo que estaba por venir._

_\- Lo siento...- volvió a decirle pero esta vez no por la sangre.- No voy a poder estar a tu lado._

_El frío le fue agorrotando los miembros. Sentía la angustia y el dolor del hombre._

_\- No llores, Kaname..._

Tsubaki se despertó de un salto por su sueño. ¿Kaname era el hombre con quien soñaba desde que tenía memoria? ¿Qué eran esas extrañas visiones y sueños? Necesitaba investigar... Y urgente.

* * *

_**Eres el imán que me atraer inevitablemente, hacia ti y tus brazos.**_

_**La Tierra ya no es lo que me ata al suelo, y a veces siento que vuelo.**_

_**Tus ojos me hacen arder incansablemente hasta el punto de desear lo prohibido.**_

_**Es el verde del campo en verano cuando los estudiantes son felices.**_

_**Ese es el verde de tu mirada que me hace caer rendida a tus pies.**_

_**Era el chocolate y la dulzura lo que amaba,**_

_**eran tus ojos oscuros los que me pedían que regresara.**_

* * *

\- ¡Hora de levantarse!- gritó Masaki antes de caer cual bomba sobre Dara.

Era la opción más... "segura", por asi decirlo. Si lo hacía con Yuroichi, Kira o Ayame dudaba vivir para contarlo. Solo que con el tremendo grito que había pegado Dara, las otras tres se habían despertado.

\- ¡¿Alguien puede sacarle las pilas a ese monstruo de mañanas?!- preguntó Kira tapándose con la almohada.

La mirada fría y asesina de Ayame hacia la joven la petrifico de miedo en el acto. Yuroichi tenía los ojos abiertos pero no hacía ni intento de mover un dedo para levantarse. Todas apostaban ni con un remolque la podrían sacar de la cama si ella no lo quería. Dara tiró al piso a Masaki con todas sus fuerzas y la chica quedó patas para arriba sin saber lo que le pasó.

Los mechones de colores resaltaban el naranja de Masaki estaban a distintos lados dando evidencia que se había levantado recién. Sus ojos dispares estaban algo atontados por el golpe. Tsubaki cruzó la puerta tan fresca y gracil como un cisne y abrió de par en par las persianas. Atrás vino Mizuki.

\- Argh...¿Por qué Kami-sama?- se quejó Ayame tapándose hasta la cabeza con la frazada.

\- Vamos a ir a ver el edificio de extracurriculares.- anunció Mizuki.- Como tenemos el día libre de actividades, decidimos esto anoche.

Cierto. Un día de lunes a viernes, los de primero a quinto tenían el día libre. Además de los fines de semana.

\- ¿"Educación musical es en ese edificio?- preguntó Kira.

\- Sip.- respondió Mizuki.

\- Bien, allí las veré.- dijo la vampireza noble dandose la vuelta en la cama y volviendo a dormir.

Todas arrastraron a Ayame fuera de la cama y entre Mizuki, Masaki y Tsubaki la dejaron fuera del cuarto. Kali se había ido por la mañana sin avisar a nadie, no la veían mucho desde que se habían mudado. Cuando fueron a la carga por Yuroichi, ella levantó un dedo en el aire.

\- Toquenme y les va a ir muy mal.

Todas dieron un salto escondiéndose detrás de Ayame que se cruzó de brazos pareciendo lo más imponente posible.

\- ¿No vas a venir?

\- Las alcanzo luego.- dijo encerrándose en el baño.

Las otras se relajaron y tomaron el desayuno pacíficamente. Ayame tomó dos cápsulas y se sentó a mirar el horizonte.

\- ¡Yuro ya no está en el baño!- exclamó Masaki.

\- Ya lo sabía.- suspiró Tsubaki.

Las otras dos alzaron una ceja como pidiéndole explicaciones. Ella se acomodó sus mechones moreno-rubios en una coleta y fijó sus ojos avellana

\- Simplemente su aura desapareció hace momentos.- dijo terminando su taza de té.-¿Vamos?

Todas agarraron sus cosas para después y se fueron al ascensor. Todas menos Ayame que se quedó mirando el cuarto.

-¿Pasa algo, Aye-chan?- preguntó Mizuki.

\- Solo me preocupa Yuro.

* * *

Yuroichi volvió a chiflar sin respuesta alguna. El bosque estaba extrañamente calmo los últimos días. Sin contar que Eisenhut, o su nombre en castellano "Acónito", no parecía hace media hora cuando ella lo había estado llamando.

Los pájaron dejaron de cantar de golpe y Yuro se dio cuenta que había otra persona con ella. Cuando una rama se quebró, ella lanzó una navaja clavándose en el árbol. Una figura se escondió detrás del tronco.

\- Sal.- le ordenó al desconocido.- No me obligues a sacarte de allí.

El asombro tiñó su rostro. Era un niño encapuchado. Su rostro estaba cubierto en sombras y ella a penas podía verlo. Lo poco que podía ver estaba cruzado con una cicatriz, dos... Ok, muchas cicatrices en la mitad de su rostro. No debía tener más de 12 años.

-¿Quién eres?

\- Ezra.- respondió el niño.

"Al que Dios ayuda.", pensó Yuroichi.

Era algo poético considerando sus heridas. El niño sacó una canasta con hongos y hojas.

\- ¿Qué hacías aquí? Esta es una zona privada.

\- Necesitaba hierbas medicinales para mi tutor. Tiene una enfermedad muy grave.

Yuroichi pareció interesado en lo que traía el chico y se acercó a la canasta. Podía distinguir cada una de las plantas y hongos, pero especialmente una.

\- ¿Acónito?- preguntó agarrando la flor.

\- Esa es mi favorita.- le dijo el chico.

Ella pudo ver sus ojos por un momento. Eran un color escarlata profundo. Palmó su ballesta Hitzaile. Pero ella no sentía nad raro en el niño.

\- Será mejor que te vayas si quieres ir a ayudar a tu tutor.

La risita del niño le puso los pelos de punta pero la voz de Kaito llamándola la hizo apartar la vista de Ezra un momento.

\- ¿Yuu?¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Ella se paró de un salto y fue a apuntar al niño pero este había desaparecido.

\- Nada, simplemente hago el tonto evidentemente.- dijo antes de que ambos volvieran al edificio central.

* * *

Mizuki se separó del gurpo atraída por el incesante golpeteo hacia una puerta. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Deidara. El pelo rubio algo bohemio y largo estaba recogido en una coleta corta y sus ojos fijos en una cableado eléctrico de un objeto. Ella reconoció al instante lo que era.

\- ¿Es el artefacto para una bomba de hidrógeno?

Deidara dio un cabezazo contra la mesa del susto y se zobó la frente.

\- Oh, perdona.

\- No suelo tener muchas interesadas en esto...

Ella se entró mirando todo al rededor. Estaba lleno de fuegos artificiales, y locas maquinas, incluso botellas de alcohol con mechas.

\- ¿Haces todo esto? ¡Es genial!- exclamó Mizuki acercándose a los fuegos artificiales.

Deidara se ruborizó mientras observaba a la albina de ojos celestes juguetear con distintas cosas.

\- ¿Te gusta mi arte?- le preguntó apartando los ojos cuando ella se fijó en él.

\- ¿Estás de broma? Es muy bueno.- dijo sentándose a ver lo que hacía.- Debes ser muy inteligente para hacer todo esto tú solo.

Él siguió trabajando con una sonrisita. Si Sasori la esuchcaba iba a hacer una marioneta con ella. El arte para él era eterno, mientras que para Deidara debía ser efímero. Todos los estúpidos estudiantes hacían arte duradero y no lo tomaban en serio. Todos menos ella.

\- Me gustas.- le dijo soltándole logrando que Mizuki se pusiese roja.- No, no de ese modo... No es que seas fea, de hecho eres muy hermosa.

Para que lo dijo, Mizuki iba tomando cada vez más color, totalmente avergonzada de ser "cortejada" de tal modo directo. Ela se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y se volteó.

\- Eres-... Eres la única que le gusta mi arte.- le dijo Deidara poniendose tan ruborizado como ella.

Un tercero entró a la sala algo irritado. Aidou Hanabusa se quedó mirando a ambos y enarcó una ceja... Era el loquito de los explosivos y la sexy violenta. Le molestó bastante verlos a los dos en un ambiente tan... privado.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo, tórtolos? Estoy buscando la sala para mi modelo de desnudos...

Ambos negaron desesperados con insistencia y, Aidou sonrió acercándose a Mizuki y tomándole de la cintura. No sabía porque pero los celos quemaban a Aidou. ¿Por qué a él lo trataba bien y ella no caía en sus encantos como las otras?

\- Bien, porque ella es mía, Deidara.

Y a continuación hizo algo extremadamente estúpido e impulsivo. Mordió uno de los labios de Mizuki y cuando ella trató de buscar aire, él hondó el beso metiendo su lengua dentro.

Los ojso de Mizuki, si podían aún más, se abrieron hasta casi salirse. No había sido besada antes... Y ahora, ese... tarado... Iba a golpearlo tan fuerte que iba a hacerlo volar por medio edificio. Eso no pasó porque Deidara lo agarró de la nuca, separándole y echándolo de afuera del aula.

\- Mira, deberías besar a una señorita solo si ella quiere.- volvió a pegarle con fuerza.- Y a menos que mi discípula te diga que quiere besarte... Si lo vuelves a hacer, ¡Te explotaré el cuarto!

Con un portazo Deidara le cerró la puerta en la cara y Aidou quedò en shock. Deidara se volteò a mirar a Mizuki que seguía en shock y se acercó hasta ella apoyando su mano en su espalda. Mizuki se separó de un salto y Deidara tocó su mano. ¿Eso que tenía en la espalda eran dos heridas en forma de v? ¿Que diablos?

\- Yo... Yo tengo que irme.

* * *

Kira estaba harta de perderse en el edificio. Había terminado siguiendo el olor de su primo Aidou a una habitación vacía. Se sentó en las gradas hasta que apareció Gray... Tal como lo trajeron al mundo.

\- ¡¿Qué mierdaa?!- se "tapó" los ojos...

¿Qué? El cubito de hielo no tenía mal cuerpo y tampoco pudor al parecer, ya que se rió a más no poder.

\- Te pregunto lo mismo... Tú no estas en la clase de arte.

\- ¿Qué clase de arte haces así?- volvió a gritarle Kira espiando entre sus dedos.

En eso estaban cuando apareció un segundo chico, el de pelo leonado que había conocido el primero día, igual de desnudo que Gray. Esto debía ser una joda.

\- No soy el artista, idiota.- se rió Gray al ver su reacción.- Soy el modelo.

Bueno, eso sí que se lo creía. Miró de soslayo al otro que tampoco parecía molesto en como lo estaba mirando.

\- Soy Loke, mucho gusto.- le sonrió guiñando un ojo.

Kira se relamió. ¿Hace cuanto que no disfrutaba de un cuerpo como el de ellos dos? Uf... Si se ponía a pensar... Sus ojos vagaron hasta las entrepiernas de los dos. Bueno, nada mal.

\- Eres tan pervertida.- sonrió Gray, parándose derecho para darle una mejor vista.

\- No es mi culpa que no te tapes, ¿o es una provocación para que me desnude también?

Gray se paró apoyado contra una columna como un adonis perfecto y le guiño el ojo. Kira se sacó la camiseta y se la tiró a los pies.

\- Oh, vamos. ¿Solo eso?

Iba a por el corpiño cuando Aidou salió del mismo lugar que ellos y de la misma forma que los dos magos. Se paró en seco al ver a Kira sin remera y se tapó sus partes pudentas con un grito de "macho". Kira se quizo arrancar los ojos por la imagend e su primo y corrió por su camiseta. Se la puso y salió huyendo a más no poder. Iba a estar ciega por el resto de sus días después de ver a su primo así.

* * *

Dara se acomodó en un rincón con sus auriculares y sacó su libreta con sus composiciones. Las letras caían formando poemas y frases que se unían en èrfecta sincronía. Solo le faltaba una buena música con la que acompañar todo eso. Se rascó el mentón con la lapicera buscando una melodía que la acompañase. Nada...

En ese momento, los de 4to y 3ero salieron de Educación musical. Ellos tenían esa clase, equitación y otras juntas. Kali e Itachi salieron discutiendo animosamente y cuando pasaron por el salón, el Uchiha la miró con añoranza por un segundo. Dara se dio la vuelta ignorándolo completamente.

Por idiota.

Ella podía ser lo más madura del mudno pero cuando él se pasaba de esas cosas como el otro día con su compañero para decirle que eran solo "amigos"... Podía meterse su "solo amigos" por donde no le daba la luz del Sol. Eso y la ley del hielo tradicional. Que se lo aguantase por imbécil.

\- ¡Oh! Que bonito.- exclamó Tsubaki llamando su atención.

La chica había encontrado una caja de música en la que una bailarina de juguete se mantenía en una posición girando con un compás de ballet simple, uno del lago de los cisnes. Los ojos de Tsubaki se volvieron naranjas de repente y eso asustó un poco a Sandara.

\- ¿Tsu-chan?

Como en trance, Tsubaki hizo un perfecto coupé, apoyando la punta del pie sobre la otra pierna un poco más arriba del tobillo. Dara le dio espacio, no importaba cuanto la llamase, ella no respondía. Tsubaki comenzó a bailar sin detenerse al ritmo de la melodía de la caja. Haciendo distintos pasos de ballet que Dara sinceramente dudaba que pudiese hacer si no había bailado nunca. Saltos, PAsos y giros a gran velocidad que dejarían deslumbrado a cualquiera. Era como una perfecta bailarina.

\- Fue un perfecto Fouetté en Tournant.- comentó una voz femenina detrás de ellas. **  
**

Tsubaki paró de repente como si la inspiración (o el demonio que la había poseído) hubiese desaparecido. Una mujer de pelo celeste (si, me escucharon bien: CE-LES-TE) de unos 30 años y ojos verdes estaba mirándolas al lado de, nada más y nada menos, Kuran Kaname. Si había un código de indumentaria en Asylum, además del asqueroso uniforme para los estudiantes, esa mujer los hubiese roto todos. La pollera tuvo a penas contenía sus piernas musculosas y largas, y su remera tenía un escote hasta el ombligo mostrando sus pechos. Si Yuroichi y Kali les parecían tetonas, esa mujer las hubiese dejado como unas tablas de planchar. Sin contar el estructural cuerpo que tenía. Un collar con una enorme piedra turquesa colgada apoyado en sus dos gomones y dios, era muy hermosa.

\- Nunca debí dudar de ti, Kaname. Tienes el don natural para ver la gente con talento.

Tsubaki se sonrojó mas no miró a Kaname. Dara podría haber jurado que estaba evitando su mirada.

\- Sandara, Tsubaki.- las llamó Kaname.- les presentó a Nereida Ondina, su profesora de Educación musical, orquesta y baile.

\- Y debo felicitarte, Srta. Benihime.- dijo con una sonrisa Nereida.- Porque estás definitivamente en la categoría de baile.

Dara y Tsubaki se miraron la una a la otra. ¿Casualidad? Ninguna de los dos lo creía. Kaname era demasiado calculador como para que fuese una casualidad. La mujer tomó el cuaderno de Dara y ella quizo quitárselo.

\- Eso... es privado.

\- Oh, pero tienes buenas letras... Seguro que el grupo de Educación musical podría hacer hermosas canciones con tus letras.- dijo NEreida pasando las hojas con cuidado.- Por favor, acompañenme. La clase está por empezar.

Las dos siguieron a la profesora y Tsubaki se volteó para ver a Kaname. Él estaba hablando con Yuki y ella abrió los ojos sin aire al ver como él la tomaba del mentón y la besaba. ¿No era la novia de Zero? Su corazón se rompió en pedazos.

Sus sueños debían estar mal... Ella... Ella aún así le gustaba Kaname.

* * *

Mizuki llegó al aula y se encontró con Ayame y Masaki que ya estaban ahí. Las tres estaban muy nerviosas. Tenían que "audicionar" para la profesora delante de toda la clase al haber ingresado a mitad del semestre. Todos ya tenían un grupo menos ellas.

-¿Alguien vio a Yuroichi?- susurró Ayame al ver a Sayori, Yuki, Zero e Ichiru cruzar la puerta y sentarse con el resto del segundo año.

Gray y Loke se sentaron en el lugar opuesto a Aidou que los fulminaba con la mirada por alguna razón. Akatsuki y Ruka se juntaron con Aidou al llegar que les susurró algo a sus primos haciéndolos enojar evidentemente. (N/A: Kira esta en problemas ajajajjajj). Llegaron un pelirrosado y una rubia a sentarse con Loke y Gray en un rincón. Por ùltimo entraron Senri y Shiki que se juntaron con el resto de los vampiros. Ellas, en cambio por tener que hacer la audición, estaban apartadas de todos los estudiantes.

\- ¿Todavía no han llegado?- preguntó Mizuki preocupada.- ¿Kira, Tsubaki y Dara tampoco?

Como por arte de magia, llegaron Tsubaki y Dara acompañadas de una mujer quien les indicó que se sentasen con el resto. Ellas modularon buena suerte a ellas cruzándo los dedos.

\- Soy Nereida Ondina, su profesora de Educación musical.- preguntó la mujer al verlas a las tres.- Hmmm, ¿No faltan dos de uds.?

\- Si.- asintió Masaki.- Pero no deben tardar en llegar.

\- ¡Inaceptable!- gritó la mujer pegando un golpe en el escritorio.- Cualquier alumno que no llegue temprano a una audición, es porque no considera lo suficientemente importante esta materia.

Zero largó una corta y apenas audible risa que solo Ayame pudo oír. Quería matarlo. ¿Reírse de Yuroichi después de haberla atravesado con una bala? Iba a matarlo... Justo en ese momento, Yagari entró con una extraño estuche algo pequeño en brazos. Los ojos azules de Yagari se fijaron en Nereida que enarcó una ceja evidentemente molesta por la presencia de este.

\- ¿Algo en que ayudarle, Yagari-sensei?

\- ¿Yuroichi Hakyoku no ha llegado todavía?

Ellas negaron silenciosamente y el hombre se sentó en el piso como si nada.

\- ¿VAs a quedarte?- parecía que a la profesora iba a darle un ACV por eso.

\- ¿No puedo tener interés por mis estudiantes?

Nereida no pudo hacer nada contra ello y lo dejó ser recorriendo las planillas de las chicas con mirada severa.

\- Tsubaki Benihime, listo. Sandara Sugiyama, listo.- dijo apartando sus fichas.- ¿Masaki Kuromizu?

Masaki se paró temblando de pies a cabeza con su computadora en una mano y un disco en la otra. Nereida enarcó una ceja y escribió algo como anotación.

-¿Y bien?

MAsaki prendió la PC a toda velocidad y abrió varios programas. ^Para ser la directa y enérgica (por no decir chillona) Masaki la chica estaba sudando de lo lindo.

\- Y-yo... HAgo esto.- dijo respirando hondamente.

Una canción comenzó a tocarse en los parlantes. Era normal pero con cada toque que hacía Masaki moviendo botones de aquí para allá, la canción se mezclaba con otra y tenía una versión más tecno. Hasta que pareció una canción completamente distinta.

\- Es suficiente.- indicó la profesora Ondina matando del susto a Masaki pero cuando la mujer sonrió, ella se calmó.- Tienes talento. ¿Hacías de Dj en las fiestas?

Masaki asintió algo avergonzada. No era mucho lo que sabía hacer pero le alegraba que le sirviese del algo.

\- Muy bien, Srta. Kuromizu. Vas a Educación musical.

Dara levantó los brazos en el aire alegrándose de tener una compañera y Masaki se fue a sentar con ella abrazándola casi con alivio.

\- ¿Ayame Nii?

Totalmente opuesta a Masaki, Ayame no le prestó atención ni a la gente, ni al gesto de la voluptuosa maestra. Sus delicados dedos sacaron de su estuche a su flauta traversa y eligió una de las partituras al azar del escritorio de la profesora.

\- ¿Está?- preguntó asombrada Nereida.- Sayori, por favor acompaña en el arpa a la srta. Nii.

Cuando las dos estuvieron preparadas comenzaron a tocar "Ánima", una canción algo suave que recordaba a la naturaleza. PEro fueron interrumpidos por alguien que abrió la puerta abruptamente. Ayame paró de tocar y miró con una ceja enarcada a Kaito que arrastraba de la ropa a Kira que a su vez tenía una guitarra eléctrica y detrás de ambos dos que estaban peleándose, venía Yuro con una cara de "por qué a mí".

\- Sr. Kaito.- rugió por poco la profesora.- ¿Tan poco respeto tiene por mi clase que no espera a que una buena intérprete termine de tocar?

Kaito se encogió de hombros dejando tirada a Kira que iba a echársele encima cuando se dio cuenta que después de todo, Kaito había tenido razón... Esa sí era la sala de música y de no ser por él habría seguido perdida por el edificio.

\- Realmente no quiere que le conteste eso, Sra. Ondina.- dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

\- Por lo menos veo que ha encontrado a las dos irresponsables.- las fulminó a ambas solo consiguiendo que Kira le sacase la lengua y que Yuro la ignorase (como a todos).- Muy bien, Srta. Nii. Su estilo es increíble, va a orquesta. Ahora... Kira veo que tocas la guitarra. ¿O eso es solo para impresionar?

Kira iba a responderle que sus dedos impresionaban más que su escote pero los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en Yuroichi que obviamente no les estaba prestando atención, y ni le importaba en todo caso.

\- ¿Y Ud., Srta. Hakyoku? ¿No me diga que debajo de esa remera tiene un instrumento escondido?

\- ¿Tengo que tocar un instrumento?- preguntó bostezando y logrando que todo estudiante (y maestra) cayera al suelo por su despiste.

Todas se le quedaron viendo como si la chica hubiese perdido una tuerca. ¿Educación musical y no había preparado algo para mostrarle cuando todas habían estado en eso toda la tarde de ayer? Claro que ella estaba herida...

\- Oy, Ichiru, ¿esa chica es amiga suya?- preguntó una alumna a los gemelos.- ¿Nadie puede ser tan imbécil o sí?

Hasta Mizuki, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, pudo escuchar eso. Miró a los gemelos y a Kaito, estaban que no daban más de la risa. Yagari quería tirarse por la ventana.

\- Ud... está... aplazada...

\- Antes que te precipites, Ondina.- la paró Yagari alzando el estuche.- Yuroichi si tiene algo para tocar, solo que me había olvidado mencionárselo porque tenían que traérmelo desde mi antiguo hogar.

Los ojos grises de Yuroichi se agrandaron al ver el recipiente y se notó que quería matarlo por ello.

-¿Qué haces con eso?

\- Te lo dejaste en mi casa hace dos años.

Yurocihi y por poco que le arranca una mano al tomar el estuche y abrazarlo contra su cuerpo con mirada acusadora. Yagari le sonrió como lo haría el malvado de la historia al arruinar los planes del héroe. Yuroichi lo abrió y todos se acercaron a ver lo que había dentro, incluso Kaito que se sentó al lado de Masaki. Un violín de madera pintado de un azul marino reluciente estaba entre los dedos de la chica. Masaki pudo ver letras grabadas en oro sobre la pulida madera con una letra elegante y cursiva: C.H., en tu día.

-¿Dos años dijiste?- rió Nereida.- Nadie sin práctica podría tocar un violín perfectamente y no tener un aplazado.

\- Hiciste afinar el violín.- la interrumpió Yuro más enojada que nunca.- No tenías derecho a tocarlo.

Yagari hizo como que no la escuchó y se sentó otra vez en su lugar con el ala de su sombrero tapándo su rostro. Yuroichi quería clavarle algo para sacar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Como lo odiaba...

\- ¿Y bien?¿Qué tengo que tocar?- ladró como si quisiese matar a alguien.

Nereida le pasó las partituras y Hakyoku agarró una hoja sin siquiera verla. Se la tiró a Kira quien leyó las notas con atención.

\- ¿Puedes seguirme?- preguntó Yuroichi parándose en el medio y cuando Kira asintió miró a Mizuki.- Terminamos con esto, entonces.

Mizuki leyó la canción. Debñia estar bromeando... En el papel decía "Dificultad extremadamente difícil". Yuro realmente quería hacer el ridículo... Si realmente no había practicado hace dos años...

\- Mizuki, presta atención.- le ordenó con rudeza.- Vamos a empezar.

El violín empezó con lentas notas perfectas, no desafinó en ningún momento... Mizuki miró a Kira cuando empezó a seguir a Yuroichi con total fe. Leyó el título de la canción otra vez: "El fantasma de la ópera". (_N/A: Si quieren ver la versión de que "tocarían" Kira y Yuroichi, es la de lindsey stirling... Se las recomiendo. Y en cuanto a como canta Mizuki, busquen el de Peter Hollens... O toambién como la cantante de Nightwish en esa versión_). Yuro la miró cuando le tocó entrar y la voz salió naturalmente como si hubiese nacido para eso.

_In sleep he sang to me_  
_In dreams he came_  
_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_  
_And do I dream again for now I find_  
_The Phantom of the Opera is there_  
_Inside my mind_

Yuroichi y Kira se acoplaban una a la otra en perfecta sincronía hasta que llegó la parte lenta de la canción, en la que Yuro hizo su solo. El ritmo se había pausado, la múscia era más lenta y dulce... Y al cerrar los ojos Yuroichi, Masaki sintió un escalofríos. Un leve movimiento en su espalda como una corriente eléctrica la hizo apartar la mirada y cuando volvió la vista se quedó congelada.

Yuroichi no era ella... Bueno, si pero mucho más joven. Debía tener unos 10 años, mínimo y tocaba el violín con otra melodía tan perfecta como lo estaba haciendo sombra corrió hacia ella. Era un niño de 5 años con cabello negro como el de ella pero no podía ver su rostro. Estaba a espaldas a ella.

\- Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan.- la llamó entusiasmado.- ¿Qué es eso?

Vio a Yuroichi reír felizmente. Era tan desconocido el gesto para ella comparada con la Yuroichi de ahora que se sorprendió al verla.

\- Esto es el violín de la abuela, Caleb.- le dijo mostrándole el instrumento viejo y maltratado.- Me lo regaló cuando tenía tu edad.

\- ¿Puedes enseñarme?

Yuroichi pareció asombrada del interés del niño.

\- ¿Quieres, Caleb-kun?

el niño asintiño enérgicamente levantando sus manitos hacia el instrumento.

\- ¡Yo quiero ser como tí, Yuu-chan!

La sonrisa tierna y maternal que le dio Yuro al niño le hizo estremecer el corazón a Masaki. Jamás hubiese pensado en ella de esa manera.

\- Entonces seré tu maestra...

Al todos aplaudir la imagen se fue desvaneciendo dejandola confundida. Kaito se dio cuenta de ello y la sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

\- ¿Masaki?

\- ¿Tú sabes si algún Caleb tiene relación con Yuro-san?

Kaito negó con la cabeza observando a su mejor amiga, mientras todos se paraban para irse de la clase. ¿Ya se había terminado? Si, y al parecer tanto Kira como Yuro habían salvado sus traseros.

\- ¿Por qué?

Masaki le explicó lo que había visto mientras Tsubaki y Dara le escuchaban. ¿Podía haber sido una alucinación? lo dudaba. Parecía tan real... Tal vez ella no fuera tan humana como pensaba... Kaito miró a Yuro ir tras Zero entre la multitud y a Yagari esperar al lado de la puerta.

\- No tengo idea quien sea, pero sé de alguien que sí.

* * *

Mierda... Había perdido a Zero entre los alumnos que se habían marchado. Es más... Se lo había confundido con Ichiru y ahora lo seguía buscando como una loca por el edificio. Se le había ocurrido ir a buscarlo a su habitación pero... ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿"Solo quiero disculparme por mi muerte fingida y que volvamos a ser amigos"?¿O por lo menos deja de querer matarme cada vez que me ves? No era la mejor opción...

Entonces escuchó el gemido de alguien por uno de los pasillos. Si, un gemido. No era vampiro pero no había que serlo para escuchar ese sonido en pasillos vacíos. El sonido se repitió una vez más asegurándole que no era una idea suya. Yuro se movió hasta la esquina del pasillo para encontrar a Yuki siendo agarrada por Zero que tenía la cabeza enterrada en su cuello. La chica gemía entre medio del placer y el dolor. Las mejillas de Yuro ardieron y la ira creció en su interior. Todo bien... ¡¿Peor no podían conseguirse una habitación?! Los celos la consumieron. Ese estúpido de Zero... Hacer eso en un pasillo a plena luz del día...

\- ¿Ya has visto suficiente?- gurñó Zero sin voltearse a ella.- No me gusta tener público.

¿Él sabía que ella estaba allí? Dio un paso atrás herida. Eso era un golpe bajo hasta para ella, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio después.

\- Sanguijuela estoy hablándote a tí.- Las palabras de Zero quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver a Yuroichi.- Yuu... Yuro...

La sangre goteaba de su boca en hilos. La sangre de Yuki Cross que parecía ida en otro mundo con los ojos cerrados. Las piernas le temblaron al ver los colmillos de Zero, la herida en el cuello de la chica que tanta envidia le daba. Y eso no era lo pero sino los ojos escarlata brillando del cazador que tantas sonrisas le había sacado de niña. Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. No, no podía ser cierto. Zero... ¿Uno de ellos? Ella negó recordando las palabras de Shizuka. Le faltaba el aire y Zero estaba congelado en su lugar como si a él le sucediese lo mismo.

\- Yuroichi.

Él había olido el olor de la híbrida. Había sido un imbécil al confundirse. Yuroichi tenía impregnado el aroma de todas ellas por estar juntas. Dio un paso adelante tratando de alcanzarla.

\- No...- cerró los ojos y retrocedió.- No. ¡Aléjate de mí!

Y ella corrió hacia un lugar. Queria explicaciones.

* * *

**_No lo entiendo, realmente me niego a hacerlo._**

**_¿Cuándo fue que pasó para poner hora a cuando desgarraste mi alma?_**

**_¿Cuando fue que pasaste a ser la peor de mis pesadillas?_**

**_Necesito saberlo porque la duda me mata._**

**_Necesito saber cuando fue, porque mi alma se parte._**

**_Y no sé si seré capaz de recoger los pedazos._**

* * *

\- ¿Quién es Caleb, viejo?- preguntó Kira seguida por las otras y Kaito cuando habían sido informadas de lo sucedido.- Escupe antes de que use la fuerza.

\- Quiero verte intentarlo, Kain.

Le devolvió el golpe verbal el psicopedagogo. Claro que él solo había prestado atención a la amenaza no a lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Sabes o no quien es Caleb?- preguntó Dara.

\- ¿Dijiste C-Ca-Caleb? ¿Cómo saben de él?

Los siete intercambiaron miradas de emoción al ver que al fin podrían saber algo de Yuroichi. Un misterio menos.

\- No importa el como.¿Quién es?- preguntó Mizuki.

\- Mas bien cómo está conectado con Yuroichi...- agregó Ayame.

Yagari negó como si fuese una maldición lo que habían dicho.

\- Jamás y, se los recomiendo, jamás digan ese nombre frente a Yuroichi... No saben las consecuencias que podrían desencadenar en ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Quién es?- insistió Masaki.

\- Será mejor que nunca lo sepan.

Antes que ellos pudiesen segur alguien pateó la puerta partiéndola a la mitad y entró echa una furia. Ese alguien era Yuroichi.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme todo este tiempo algo tan... tan importante?

\- Me parece a mí o Yuro descubrió lo de Zero.

La locura de Yuro se hizo evidente con la mirada psicòtica que le dio a Kaito por ese comentario. Iba a matarlo en el acto.

\- ¡¿Tú también lo sabía?! ¡Maldita rata traidora!

Yagari la agarró de los brazos antes que se le tirara encima y ella no se cansó de maldecirlo una y otra vez hasta que Yagari la sacó de allí.

Al arrastrarla hasta el campo de tiro le preocupó cuando ella ya no se movió y al bajar la vista, notó que estaba llorando. Ella no lloraba, ella había aprendido a contener sus emociones y sabía exactamente cuantas veces había llorado en toda su vida. Esta era la tercera vez.

\- ¿Cuándo? - preguntó con la voz rota.

\- Hace cuatro años.

Yagari esperó a que procesara la información y al verla recobrar el color se tranquilizó. Por lo menos sabía que Yuro tenia un poco de la antigua ella en su interior. La que se enojaba y el mundo temblaba con cada paso que daba. La que reía y el mundo parecía iluminarse con su sonrisa... Aunque eso último ya no lo hacía.

\- Fue Shizuka Hiou, ¿cierto?

Él asintió y vio como su mirada se congelaba mientras controlaba sus emociones hasta el punto de eliminarlas. Era otra vez el cascarón vacío.

\- ¿Qué hace ella viva aquí?

\- Cuando mordió a Zero, todos pensamos que Ichiru había muerto. Él fue acogido por los Cross y creció hasta que se reencontró con Shizuka y ella le dijo que a cambio de su vida, tendría de vuelta a su hermano.

Yuro alzó las cejas sorprendida. Esa perra era demasiado inteligente.

\- Y ahora no puede matarla nadie mientras esté aquí...

\- Exacto.- tembló al ver la resolución de Yuro marcada en sus rasgos.- ¿Qué harás?

\- Lo mismo que he hecho hace dos años... Voy a matarla.

* * *

\- ¡Zero! ¿Un vampiro?- gritó Masaki y por poco y toda la academia supo la verdad.- Es imposible.

Seguía diciendo lo mismo desde que Kaito les había explicado la historia de los gemelos.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tienes que gritarlo para que te lo creas?- gruñó Kira destapándose los oídos.

Los siete estaban sentados en la biblioteca discutiendo lo ocurrido. Kaito no parecía preocuparle que su mejor amiga había querido matarle.

"De niños hacía lo mismo", había explicado... Y sin embargo, seguía allí, ¿no? Kaito sacó su celular cuando este vibró y sonrió.

\- Tengo un plan para saber quién es Caleb, pero necesito que todas esta noche esten fuera de la casa...Y la cooperación de un vampiro.

Kira y Ayame se adelantaron.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer?- preguntaron al unísono.

Kaito negó apuntando a la puerta donde Zero entró a paso vivaz. El albino buscó por la biblioteca a otra persona antes de fijar su mirada en ellos. Kaito sonrió... Para estar tan "enojado" con ella y odiarla, el muy idiota seguía dependiendo de ella tanto. En los mensajes le había comentado lo que sabían de Yuro, y que probablemente tuviese que ver con el "aura de absoluta tristeza" que decía Tsubaki que tenía Yuro.

\- Creo que tienes manchada la camisa con sangre, maldito.- le acusó Dara furiosa por saber lo que había visto Yuroichi.

Saber que él en los pasillos se alimentaba como si nada y encima se hacía llamar guardián... Sin contar que se había ganado el odio de todas al haber disparado a Yuroichi. No es que a Zero le importase mucho de todos modos...

\- ¿Qué quieres un poco?- le respondió con ironía Zero.- ¿O ver muertos no es suficiente para ti?

KAito pensó que probablemente Zero no saldría vivo de esa biblioteca... o de esa noche. Estaba en la lista negra de todas ellas, y no era el hombre más simpático del mundo tampoco.

\- ¿Por qué él? - siseó Mizuki con la vista puesta en Zero que le devolvió la mala mirada.

\- Porque no quiero que las mate.- se encogió de hombros Kaito.- Y lo que va a hacer Zero, es muy probable que tenga que correr por su vida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Tsubaki preocupada.

\- ¿Saben lo que es "cosechar" recuerdos en la sangre?- preguntó Zero al tanto del plan de Kaito.

Zero sabía que lo había elegido no solo porque era probable que Yuroichi matase a quien llevase a cabo el plan, lo hacía como castigo hacia él por haberle disparado. Sabía que se lo merecía de todos modos. Y dispararle ya no tenía esa sensación de justicia que había sentido en el momento. Eso le molestaba profundamente. ¿Por qué Yuroichi seguía teniendo ese efecto en él?

\- Es cuando un vampiro toma los recuerdos de otra persona bebiendo su sangre.- contestó Kira pensativa.

\- Debes estar bromeando...- dijo Ayame tomando la idea al aire.- ¿Sabes que estamos hablando de Yuro? No de cualquier idiota que pasa por la calle...

Kaito se apoyó en la mesa tomando seriedad y mirando a cada una de ellas con sus ojos marrones.

\- Por eso necesito que dejen la casa vacía completamente, ¿alguna idea?

Masaki levantó la mano tímidamente.

\- He escuchado que "Die Natch" hacen una fiesta esta noche en honor a la luna llena...

Todas se voltearon a mirarla. ¿Cómo rayos sabía eso? Masaki les mostró un folleto y estaba en lo cierto. Todos estaban invitados, así que podrían ir. Por lo menos tenían unas horas para prepararse antes de ello.

\- Sigo sin entender lo que vamos a hacer.- se quejó Mizuki.

Ayame tragó saliva con fuerza teniendole piedad a Zero... Un poco nada más. No se merecía su simpatía pero si iban a hacer ese plan necesitaba toda la suerte del mudno... y por ahí un poco más.

\- Dara, hazme un favor. ¿Ves alguna sombra sobre Zero?

Dara abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Kaito le pedía usar su don? Ella se concentró en el vampiro y no vio nada todavía. Por lo menos en las siguiente horas no moriría. Ella negó con la cabeza y pudo ver al mejor amigo de Yuro relajarse un poco. Él quería torturarlo, no que Yuro le arrancase la cabeza y después llorara de por vida. Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos agotado. Si de joven hubiese sabido lo que conllevaría conocerlos a ambos... Se hubiese tirado debajo del primer tren.

Yuroichi, ¿que estás ocultando con tanto recelo?

Recordó el violín. Su amiga antes de "morir" nunca le había mostrado el instrumento. Sabía que tocaba el violín, conocía el violín de su abuela. Pero jamás había conocido el nombre de "Caleb" o ese violín.

_Tengo algo que contarte, algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie porque es mi absoluta debilidad. Necesito mostrártelo, y a Zero y a Ichiru... Necesito decirles la verdad._

Eso era lo que podía recordar de la carta que la habia enviado un mes antes de su muerte cuando iba a pedir salirse de la asociación. Petición que había sido denegada y luego ella había "muerto". Claro que Yuro no habia sabido ni de la desaparición de Ichiru ni la transformación de Zero porque habían decidido "no entristecerla". De saber que iba a reaccionar así, se lo hubiese dicho el mismo día. Todavía le dolía el golpe que le había dado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que harán cuando todas nos vayamos? - preguntó Dara no tan segura del plan ahora.

\- Bueno...- suspiró Kaito.- En resumen...

\- Voy a beber la sangre de Yuroichi y sacarle sus recuerdos a mordidas si es necesario... Porque necesito saber por qué me... Nos hizo eso hace dos años.

* * *

**_No podrás esconderte por mucho tiempo de mí._**

**_No cuando mis colmillos se hundan en tu carne, _**

**_no cuando mi lengua y labios besen lugares _**

**_que nadie más ha besado._**

**_Oh, dulce cazadora tu sangre me provoca_**

**_y eres lo único para sanra mi alma._**


	8. 7: Shatter Me

_**Holy-van**: Jajajajjajajajaj ahhh hoy vas a descubrir por qué... Zero va a ser odiado taaantas veces en esta primera parte. Mmm lee y verás de quien es el lemon ;) Mizu Dei y Aidou van a hacer tantas escenas como esas... Jajjaja tranqui... Ellas siempre estaran para cagarte el momento aaajajajjaja_

_Lo de la banda no sé... No lo decido... Pero si tengo algo preparado para Tsubaki no la tiene tan facil con los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas... Ya verás._  
_Y bueno... lo de Yuro: LEELO!__  
_

_**Kira**: Shizuka se lleva el premio ese capítulo... Y bueno a Aidou la falta un golpecito de horno. Maybe termine Gray lo que empezo... Y siii tu sabes quien es. Y Zero va a hacer una tecnica especial llamada "RUN BITCH RUN!" este capitulo si quiere vivir. Y en cuanto a traumar al león... Jajjajjaa nunca se sabe. Jajaja festejalo algo simple y te mando a Masaki. XD_

_Jen: jaja me halagan tus coments. Xd si esta fiesta va a irse un poco al carajo... y el takame va a pasar a otro nivel XD hay secretos que deven permanecer en la oscuridad y otros que deberian ser revelados... wou eso sonó muy pretty little liars_

_Bueeeno who miss me? Soy buena y estoy escribiendo bastante... A pesar de que cierta persona cof cof Kira y MagicalAgent me torturan psicologicamente con sus fics... La canción "Shatter Me" de Lindsey Stirling (que recomiendo profundamente escuchar) es parte de la inspiración de este cap y Judas de Lady Gaga... me estoy dando cuenta que parece que vendo canciones... en una parte tuve que comenzar a escribir desde la tablet asi que nada... no esta con el formato que hubiese querido._

_Ahora si... Lo que esperábamos. En cuanto a las que no tienen lemon... Jeje muchachas... Hay mucho tiempo para remediar eso XD_

_Ah Shatter Me significa Hazme trizas, destrózame... Ya sabrán por qué en el capítulo je._

* * *

Zero volvió su vista a la ventana cuando Ayame entró a su habitación que compartía con Kaito e Ichiru. Por suerte su hermano lo había encubierto con Yuki y le estaba ayudando con su plan para saber la verdad. Le daba mala espina ver a la halfling, o híbrida, en su habitación a esa hora... Cuando el Sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y sus ojos negros se teñían de un rojo escarlata.

\- Gracias, Ayame-san.- se inclinó levemente Kaito agarrando la llave de copia del piso de ellas.

La habían hecho por si Zero tenía que ingeniarse para entrar, aunque él dudaba que tuviese que hacerlo. Podía ser muy convincente con Yuroichi cuando quería. Sacó la petaca debajo de su cama y tomó un trago largo. El líquido le quemó la garganta como fuego. El olor se impregnó en la nariz de Ayame que la arrugó con asco.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! - le siseó la albina olfateando el envase.

\- ¿No es obvio? No voy a hacer esto sobrio...- le respondió tragando nuevamente.- ¿A qué hora se irán las otras?

Ayame miró a Kaito que se encogió de hombros y miró el reloj de pared.

\- Dentro de una o dos horas.

Por suerte el piso donde vivían los tres estaba en el mismo edificio que el de ellas solo que en el segundo piso. Ayame seguía dudando que fuese una buena idea. No solo porque ahora Zero se estaba embriagando... Si Yuro no quería compartir con ellos eso, tal vez era porque era un recuerdo demasiado doloroso para decirlo en voz alta. No es que ella se preocupase por Yuroichi... Bueno, si lo hacía. ¿Alguien había pensado las consecuencias para Yuroichi? Quizás Toga tenía razón y debían dejarla en paz, esperar a que se abriese a ello. Ayame cerró los ojos de la frustración. Ella no se le daban bien estas cosas... Nunca había tenido amigas como ahora, o por lo menos no había considerado a nadie como ello. Le costaba relacionarse...

\- Kaito, ¿puedes ir con las chicas a la fiesta?

Kaito la miro con desconcierto al escuchar su petición. Zero miró a la híbrida de igual forma y algo de sospecha sin despegar sus labios del pico de la botella.

\- ¿No vas a ir?

Ella negó con la cabeza clavando sus ojos escarlata en el cazador-vampiro. Un gruñido amenazante salió de la garganta del peli-plata pero eso no asustó a Ayame para nada. Había asesinado tantos vampiros como estrellas en el Cielo.

\- ¿Por qué vigilarme? No es como si fuera a matarla...- comentó Zero al ver sus intenciones.

\- Simple, Kiryuu, no confío en tí.- se apoyó contra la columna tomando una actitud despectiva.- Puedes no matarla y volver a hacerla un colador lleno de agujeros con tu maldita Bloody Rose.

\- ¿Quién dice que no voy a hacerlo? De todos modos hoy hay luna llena.

La tensión en el ambiente fue creciendo entre ambos, incluso ahora Kaito estaba mirando de mala manera a Zero. Él no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho a Yuro al descubrir que estaba viva. El morocho fue a sacarle la petaca pero Zero lo apartó de un empujón.

\- ¿Quieres que haga esto o no, Takamiya?

\- Eres un cobarde, Zero...

Los dos lo acorralaron y él agarró de las solapas de la camisa de su amigo elevándolo del piso.

\- Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué harías?

Kaito no supo que decir. Era cierto que él no podría morder a Yuro a sabiendas que en su sangre podría ver hasta cosas que no querría. Sin contar que ahora estaban buscando la razón por la que ella fingió su muerte. ¿Qué tan perturbador podría ser para que una de las mejores cazadoras de vampiros se quebrara del tal forma? Sin contar que Kaito estaba seguro que detrás de todo ese odio y frialdad, Zero seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Yuroichi. Esos sentimientos no podían ser borrados tan facilmente. Zero lo dejó en el suelo otra vez y se recostó en su cama. Ayame se fue tratando de contener la ira hacia el estúpido de Zero. No entendía que tenían él y Yuro antes de que ella "muriese"... En realidad dudaba que ellos dos hubiesen sido algo más que amigos... Yuro siempre le había dicho que estaba soltera y libre de ataduras solo para romperle los ovarios y empujarla a los bares más turbios de las ciudades a las que iban por misiones. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se fue sin decir ni una palabras más dejando a los dos muchachos solos.

\- Uds. dos se parecen demasiado.- soltó Kaito después de un tiempo.

\- ¿La híbrida?

Los ojos amatistas se clavaron en el morocho que encendió un cigarrillo. La risa profunda de Kaito le llegó a sus oídos con algo de molestia. ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?

\- Con ella también por lo menos físicamente... Igual hablaba de Yuro. Los dos se mantienen alejados del resto con ese carácter de mierda.

\- No me compares con ella.- bufó Zero encendiendo otro cigarrillo.- Tengo mis razones y lo sabes.

Kaito volvió a reír más fuerte aún logrando que su compañero se impacientara con él y le tirase una almohada.

\- Los dos la conocemos demasiado bien, ¿no? - dijo entre risas.

\- No sé a lo que te refieres.

\- Oh, vamos, Zero...- se apoyó en la silla jugueteando con una bala entre los dedos.- Tú sabías que Yuroichi, de no ser porque la arrastré a la sala, iba a saltearse la clase de "Orquesta y Educación musical". Por eso te reíste, te vi... Si ella lo considera inútil, ni siquiera muestra su rostro por el aula.

Zero lo fulminó y le dio la espalda una vez más. Kaito sonrió complacido de haberlo acorralado. Zero era así. Si no podía negar algo, te ignoraba. Kaito tomó su ropa del armario y se dirigió al baño para prepararse a acompañar a las chicas a la fiesta. Esto sería un dolor de cabeza considerando que tenía a Kira bajo su cuidado también... Y antes de irse, tenía que aclarar algo.

\- Zero, lastímala innecesariamente y te llenaré la cabeza de plomo.- le amenazó, solo que no era un juego y ambos lo sabían.

Cuando quedó solo, Zero se incorporó de la cama y revolvió su placard en busca de la única cosa que había guardado de _esos _días. No había tenido el valor de "enterrarlo" cuando lo hicieron con el falso cadáver de Yuroichi. Era un dije de un collar que ella le había dado antes de que se separaran a los 15 años, meses antes de que lo convirtieran en vampiro. Al encontrarlo lo tomó entre sus dedos. ¿Ella recordaría que lo tenía? Era una flor del tamaño de su mano y en el centro un lobo aullaba a la luna creciente. Era el blasón de la familia "Hakyoku", cuyo significado era catástrofe. Había una leyenda ligada al colgante que Yuro le había contado a la luz de las estrellas. Se estremeció al recordar... Sus ojos, su energía... Su habilidad innata para cazar... Su boca... Se sumió en sus recuerdos que amenazaban con volverlo loco. Él la odiaba. Lo sabía porque no podía perdonarla por lo que había hecho. Pero los sentimientos que había tenido hacia ella pujaban por salir con fuerza.

No, él tenía que resistir. Yuroichi era todo menos lo que él deseaba. Sus colmillos se alargaron al pensar en ella y su garganta quemó con la sed, como si se burlara de él y su determinación. Un vampiro solo podía saciarse con la sangre de quien le pertenecía su corazón. Él se las había apañado bien con Yuki... Hasta que ella había vuelto. Era contradictorio lo que su cuerpo deseaba y lo que él pensaba. Él se oponía a pensar que se estaba mintiendo a él mismo con respecto a sus sentimientos. Ella era una mentirosa rastrera que había preferido verlos sufrir e irse... La odiaba. Con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Tomó otro trago de la botella y miró su reloj. Ya casi era la hora de ir y terminar con el misterio.

\- Ah, Yuroichi, estaba mejor cuando pensaba que estabas muerta...

**XXX**

_\- Nii-san.- se quejó Ichiru al ver que lo dejaba atrás.- La casa de Yagari-sensei no se va a ir si vas más lento._

_Zero entornó los ojos y se detuvo esperando a su hermano. Sus padres se habían ido en algún encargo de la asociación y por eso iban a quedarse un par de semanas con Yagari. Al ver la casa a lo lejos, pudo distinguir a Kaito afilando sus espadas en el suelo que al verlos les dedicó una mirada desdeñosa. Ichiru sonrió al verlos pelear otra vez... Esos dos se caían tan bien que se llevaban mal. Kaito ya había cumplido sus 14 años, mientras ellos recién tenían doce. Eso siempre le servía para molestar a Zero diciendole "novato" o "niñito de mamá"._

_\- Eres demasiado suave._

_\- Y tú, un idiota y no lo ando ventilando.- le replicó Zero cruzándose de brazos._

_\- ¡Di eso otra vez a ver si eres hombre! O tal vez eres débil como tu hermano..._

_Zero le embocó una piña en la quijada. Detestaba que metiesen a su hermano menor en las peleas. Nadie se metía con Ichiru... Nadie. Cuando iba a volver a pegarle, una sombra cayó sobre él con fuerza logrando derribarlo al piso. Zero giro sobre si mismo tratando de agarrar a su atacante y se quedó en shock al ver a una niña de su edad con el pelo azabache cayendo sobre su cara y unos ojos del color del mercurio como cuando se rompía el termómetro y se dejaba caer el metal fuera. La fracción de segundo que él dudó, fue lo suficiente para que la chica le pegase un rodillazo en la boca del estómago y volviesen a girar hasta que ella quedase a horcajadas encima de él con el puño alzado y su mirada asesina puesta en él._

_\- ¡Yuroichi! - gritó Yagari saliendo de la casa por el ruido y l__a chica dio un brinco soltándolo a regañadientes al ver a su maestro acercarse.- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?_

_La chica se mordió el labio conteniendo la rabia y dedicándole más de esas miraditas asesinas mientras Yagari le daba el sermón de su vida._

_\- ¡Pero él atacó a Kaito!- se defendió ella apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.- ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Quedarme mirando mientras le daba la paliza de su vida?_

_\- ¡Hey! ¡No iba a darme una paliza!- defendió su orgullo Kaito. _

_Yuroichi dio una corta carcajada sarcástica obviamente sin creerle mucho. Zero estaba anodadado por la habilidad de la chica. Había peleado mano a mano con él sin ningún problema... Era... Zero se sorojó cuando ella volvió a mirarle entre los mechones que tapaban su rostro. Parecía salida de una jungla, pero era muy bonita._

_\- Zero, Ichiru... Ella es mi ahijada, Yuroichi Hakyoku Stefanovich._

_Ichiru se quedó mirando a su hermano a ver su reacción y él le tendió la mano a la niña. Había escuchado de la familia cazadora Hakyoku, era tan conocida como los Kiryuu._

_\- Es un placer conocer a un Hakyoku._

_Eso pareció agradar a la niña que sonrió levemente y le dio un apretón en la mano._

_\- Lo mismo digo, Kiryuu.- le guiñó un ojo.- Solo que la próxima vez que quieras que te haga comer el polvo, no hace falta que golpees a mi mejor amigo..._

* * *

**Shatter Me**

* * *

"De todos modos hoy hay luna llena."

Las palabras de Zero resonaron dentro de sus oídos con preocupación en Ayame. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Al llegar no se sorprendió ver a Kira ya preparada tocando su guitarra en el sillón, o a Tsubaki pintando a Dara que habían logrado convencerla para ir.

\- ¡¿No estas lista?!- la miró con un tic nervioso Mizuki.

\- No voy a ir.- replicó.- Me iré a la biblioteca a morirme un rato.

\- Vaya plan para la luna llena...- rió Kain.

Ayame enarcó una ceja y bufó con preocupación. Kira la miró con la cabeza colgando del apoya brazo del sillón con una ceja enarcada. Ayame miró su vestimenta. ¿No había algo que tapase más sus piernas delgadas que ese minúsculo short y esa musculosa que mostraba el ombligo? Agradecía que Kira fuese vampiro o dudaba que esa noche volviese a casa de una pieza. Registró a Tsubaki con su vestido largo color crema y escote corazón... Parecía una de esas vírgenes a ser sacrificadas. Pasó a Dara con su calza negra y corsé morado que realzaba sus ojos lavanda. Bien, una por lo menos que no sería alimento para el resto. Dudaba que Mizuki sobreviviese a la noche con esa minifalda floral verde agua aunque la remera conservadora de cuello alto no estaba nada mal.

\- No te preocupes.- le susurró Kira a la híbrida.- Prometo cuidarlas.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Masaki o a Kala?- preguntó Ayame cada vez preguntándose si debía ir o no a esa bendita fiesta. No es que no confiase en la palabra de Kira... Bueno, no confiaba y punto.

\- Kala no le hemos visto pero Masaki dijo que estaría en la fiesta...

\- ¡¿Listas para irnos?!- interrumpió Masaki dando saltitos de emoción.

Otra que estaba como Kira y no iba a contarla. La puerta del cuarto "de los demonios" como decían Mizuki y Masaki se abrió de par en par cuando una adormecida Yuroichi salió por el barullo.

\- ¿A dónde van?

\- Una fiesta.- respondieron todas rápidamente.

\- ¿Solas?- enarcó una ceja Yuroichi.

Justo entró Kaito. Todas quedaron embobadas. Kaito con el bendito uniforme estaba como para darle hasta que Plancton supiese la receta de la cangreburger, el casual era diez mil veces mejor. Aunque Yuro no estaba feliz por eso.

\- No sé si es peor que vayan solas...

Kaito le hizo fuck you con una sonrisa y ella se volvió a encerrar al cuarto como si le diese igual la vida. Realmente estaba procesando a su tiempo lo de Zero. Kaito les abrió la puerta para indicarles que se fuesen. Ayame las acompañó hasta la puerta y se dividieron alli. Iba a decir que las cuidase pero pensó que Kaito sabría lo que hacía. Ayame se dirigió hacia la biblioteca silenciosamente...

Era hora del show.

**XXX**

Al entrar al galpón cerca del edificio principal, la música hizo temblar las paredes. Kaito ni intentó detenerlas. Era demasiado trabajo ya tratar de mantenerlas unidas para que llegasen allí... Había sido un calvario. No entendía como mierda Ayame y Yuro hacían para que no se metiesen en problemas. ¿Utilizarían correas? Era una buena idea de implementación. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un whisky. La canción cambió a una que él conocía demasiado bien dado a Yuki Cross (y la maldecía por ello). Se dejó caer en la butaca y bebió tarareando la canción. Entonces vio la zona VIP y sonrió. Podría verlas mejor de allí arriba.

Subió los escalones de par en par y esquivó al gorila que tapaba el camino. Como si un simple humano pudiese detener a alguno de ellos. Por supuesto, Ichiru y Yuki estaban allí con los dos pura sangre que él odiaba con cada célula.

\- Sr. Takamiya.- sonrió Shizuka alzando una copa de vino con elegancia.

Kaname no le prestó atención, ni lo provocó. Por lo menos él sabía lo mucho que lo odiaba. Yuki era un cachorro de león inofensivo en comparación. Ignoró la mujer y se detuvo en la barandilla observando a todos debajo. En algún lugar tenían que estar...

\- ¿Buscas a alguien, Kaito-kun? - preguntó Yuki con una sonrisa afable.

\- A varias, en realidad...- dijo con cansancio.- Kira, Masaki, Mizuki, Sandara y Tsubaki.

Como por arte de magia, Kaname dejó de prestar atención a Yuki y se giró a él.

\- ¿Tsubaki Benihime? ¿Está aquí? ¿Trajiste a una humana aquí?- rugió Kaname encima de la música.

\- A varias en realidad, tengo entendido.- sugirió Shizuka acariciando el pelo de Ichiru.

Kaname abandonó a Yuki que quedó pasmada por la reacción de Kuran al perderse entre la gente. Kaito rió. ¿Kaname preocupado por alguien que no fuese Yuki? Tsubaki debía ser realmente especial... Revolvió su whisky y se lo tomó de un trago. Necesitaba más ojos para ellas. Pero no ahora... Tenía que darle tiempo a Zero.

* * *

**_No deberías haberte sumido en mi mundo,_**

**_Puedo oler tu miedo y tu agonía,_**

**_es un aroma peculiar que me busca entre la gente,_**

**_es un aroma que me enciende como una antorcha,_**

**_y me hace querer estar entre tus piernas._**

* * *

Tsubaki se había perdido del resto y la verdad, que le molestaba enormemente el ruido de la música. Ya no sabía porque había venido... Solo por Yuroichi. Salió a buscar aire y algo a lo lejos en el bosque llamó su atención. Parecían ojos... No solo eso... Escuchaba una melodía. Era un violín. Una canción lenta y algo terrorífica. Y la voz que la acompañaba era aún más espeluznante. Era otro idioma así que no sabía de que hablaba.

\- Miren que tenemos aquí...

Ella se vio rodeada de tres muchachos. No sabía quienes era, ni qué. Pero todos tenían la misma expresión como si estuviesen drogados. Uno le agarró de su muñeca retorciéndola. Ella le pegó un cabezazo y el otro la agarró con más fuerza. El tercero aspiró su perfume como si fuese un droga. La música iba en aumento como un frenesí hasta que se detuvo de golpe.

\- Desnudenla... Voy a disfrutarla.

Las lágrimas se agolparon al caer en la cuenta lo que iba a pasarle.

_Pelea..._

Ella pisó al de la derecha y pateó al de la izquierda antes que pudiesen reaccionar. Sacó la aguja con la que sostenía el rodete de su pelo y como reflejo, cuando el hombre se le tiró encima para forzarla, se lo clavó en la garganta. La sangre salió con los bombeos manchando su vestido blanco en sangre y su cara. Ella vio el aura del joven desaparecer, esfumarse y por su culpa. Los otros dos huyeron cuando unos pasos se escucharon cerca.

Levantó la vista totalmente asustada y se encontró con Kuran.

\- Tsubaki.- susurró al verla en ese estado de sangre y lágrimas.

La levantó del suelo acunándola y manteniendo la cerca de su pecho. Ella se aferró a su camisa con desesperación mientras lloraba y temblaba.

\- Tsubaki, mírame.- le rogó suavemente y levantó su mentón.

El pasó los dedos por las manchas de sangre en su cara y se los llevó a la boca succionando.

\- Fuiste muy valiente...

Ella negó. Lo había matado. Por su culpa, había muerto. Tenía que decírselo pero él no la dejó.

\- Era él o tú.- dijo seriamente en un murmullo.- Y me alegró que haya sido él.

Y en ese momento, apoyó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Tsubaki. Mordió tenuemente su labio inferior tironeando de él y, con delicados y rápidos besos ella le correspondió. Se fundieron en un beso lento y sensual... Hasta que la lengua de Tsubaki rozó uno de los colmillos de Kaname y él se apartó abruptamente.

\- Yo... Tú... - dijo tratando de recuperar el dominio sobre si mismo.- Es mejor que te lleve a tu cuarto a limpiarte.

Ella asintió dandose cuenta de su estado y él la condujo dentro.

\- Vamos por tus amigas.- fue lo último que le dijo.

* * *

Kira estaba ebria con todas las letras de la palabra. No debería haberle hecho caso a su primo Aidou en la... ¿octava copa?Ya ni se acordaba. Aunque debería haber sido un poco responsable al estar con Mizuki porque ahora no la veía. Todo era culpa de la maldita luna llena... Ella se sentía como una drogadicta y tenía otro tipo de sed más peligroso. Justo en ese momento chocó con alguien en la multitud y ese alguien se dio la vuelta.

\- Gray Fullbuster.- sonrió recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana.- Me gusta tu cuerpo.

Él sonrió obviamente dandose cuenta del estado de la chica.

\- A mí tambien me gusta el tuyo, pero preferiría que me lo digas sobria.

\- Aww, ¿eres un caballero? Ternurita, porque yo no soy una dama.- le dijo tomando su mano y obligándolo a agarrarle el trasero.- Y busco a alguien que no me haga sentir como una... ¿Qué dices, Gray? ¿Tú? ¿Yo? Bajo la luna...

Los ojos de Gray se oscurecieron de puro deseo y ella quizo provocarlo aún más apoyando sus senos en su pecho.

\- Solo necesitas decir que si, y los dos terminaremos desnudos y complacidos...- susurró con un ronroneo.

Sus labios habían sido apoderados por la boca intensa y demandante del cubito de hielo. Y ahí comenzó la batalla. Había hecho todo lo posible para separarse de él, pero Ahora, sus manos se enredaron en el oscuro cabello de Gray con voluntad propia y desató todos los oscuros deseos que ella llevaba dentro. No supo bien como ambos terminaron en el pasillo contra la pared, ni como la acomodó entre sus piernas y la beso con rudeza una y otra vez. Se separaron para buscar aire y se miraron con intensidad. Luego levanto su mentón para besarle primero con un pequeño roce de labios, segundo con un movimiento suave introdujo su lengua y giró el rostro, subió una mano para sostener la cabeza y con algunos movimientos de su lengua exploró su interior.  
El beso fue más profundo y Kira gimió contra su boca al sentir las manos de Fullbuster escurriendose debajo de su short y frotando su clítoris con maestría. Sus dedos se aferraron a la fina tela de la camisa cuando los besos del mago descendieron por su garganta. Lo quería más cerca de ella, piel contra piel, y aun mas. De un momento a otro escuchó la tela de su remera desgarrarse en la espalda y el frío se sintió en su espalda. Las manos de Gray pellizcaron sus pechos para torturarla con su boca justo después con avidez por encima del brassier. Ella enrollo sus piernas a la cintura de él y al acercar su entrada sintió la rigidez que se formaba debajo de sus pantalones. Kira bajó sus manos apretando el eje de Gray encima de la tela y logrando que el chico moviese su cadera en un empujón contra su mano.

Los colmillos de Kira se afilaron y la sed quemó. Gray lo notó cuando sus irises brillaron y sonrió metiendo un dedo en su intimidad y girandolo. Los gemidos de Kira se veían opacados por la música pero no para el mago.

\- Hazlo.- le susurró al oído con un mordizco.

Kira lo miró extasiada entre las pestañas y lamió el cuello del muchacho.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Gray desabotonó su pantalón y bajó los shorts de Kira de un tirón. Los colmillos de Kira se clavaron en el cuello del muchacho en el momento en que la empaló contra la pared. El movimiento de las caderas de Gray al chocar contra las suyas era lo mejor que Kira había sentido en... años. En especial cuando su sangre ingresaba deleitando su paladar con cada trago. Podía sentir a Gray disfrutandolo y su erección crecía con cada minuto que ella bebía, si eso era posible.

\- Ah, si.- gimió Gray aumentando el ritmo.

Una sombra cayó sobre ellos y Gray se separó bruscamente. La sangre seguía cayendo desde su clavícula y ambos estaban insatisfechos. Kira quería matarlo... Hoy más que nunca... El estúpido rey vampiro le había cortado en medio de su primera noche después de tanto tiempo.

Gray se acomodó la ropa con la rapidez de un rayo al ver a Kuran allí con cara de asco y pocos amigos.

\- Vete.- le ordenó y Gray así lo hizo no sin antes mirar a Kira de una forma que prometía terminar lo que empezaron.

\- Gracias.- dijo con sarcasmo la albina y Kaname sonrió de una forma que le congeló la sangre.

Con cada paso que daba, Kira sentía que se estaba ahogando.

\- Veo que no has entendido el punto, Kain.- le agarró el mentón.- Tu pequeño desliz esta noche casi le cuesta la vida e inocencia a Tsubaki.

Kira rió. Quizás por la ebriedad, o por la rabia.

\- Yo no sé de que inocencia hablas... Tsubaki puede estar más experimentada de lo que crees. Podría tener sexo todos los días y tú no estarías en la lista.

Kira recibió otro bofetón con la mirada gelida de Kaname. No sabía que era peor... Estar medio desnuda delante de él o ser humillada.

\- Te lo explicaré una última vez, Kira. Mi amabilidad no es gratis... Y te diré un pequeño secreto, la única razón por la que estas viva hasta ahora... Es para proteger a Tsubaki... Y eso es lo único para lo que sirves.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?-susurró algo confundida al verlo.

Takuma se levantó de la silla de golpe asustado. Él no se esperaba compañía en la soledad de la bibblioteca. Especialmente porque estaba cerrada salvo para unos pocos como los guardianes y él... Por razones especiales.

\- Necesitaba estar solo.- repondió cortante.

Sus dientes se clavaban en sus labios. Detestaba las noches de luna llena. El frenesí, el deseo y la lujuria incontenible. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a la pollera a tablas de Ayame y su camisa ajustada. Dios... Ya era lo suficientemente malo tener que contenerse cuando estaban cerca en una noche cualquiera, encima tenerla cerca esa noche era insoportable.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Ichijou?

Él negó sin poder moverse.

\- ¿Es por la luna llena? ¿Qué es lo que nos hace?

\- En nuestra raza todos nuestros instintos salvajes aumentan... Ya no tengo control estando cerca tuyo de por sí, y está noche es insoportable.

\- ¿Control en qué?

Ayame se relamió sus colmillos. ¿Era ella o Takuma se veía tan... apetecible? Takuma dudó unos segundos en responderle. No quería ahuyentarla.

\- Lo único que grita mi cuerpo es agarrarte en este momento y hacerte mía aquí en el acto.- terminó por decirle la verdad.

Ayame se lo imaginó y el calor recorrió su cuerpo. Ella y Takuma... Se sintió incómoda de repente entre sus piernas. Sabía que estaba húmeda allí abajo y eso nunca le había pasado. Él también pudo oler el cambio y un gemido salió de su boca.

\- ¿Esto pasa con cualquiera que pase delante mío en luna llena?

\- No, debe haber cierta... afinidad previa.

Ayame lo miró seriamente. Entonces, él estaba diciendo en palabras más finas que a él le gustaba ella.

\- ¿Y qué si yo también lo deseo?- preguntó inclinándose hacia él.- ¿Y si yo quiero que... pase?

No sabía porque lo estaba provocando. Estaba 50% segura que era por la luna. El otro 50 era porque realmente quería que eso pasase y detestaba sentir eso.

Takuma no le respondió sino que se sentó en el borde de la mesa y se sacó el saco sin dejar de mirarla. La tomó entre sus brazos y la arrastróhasta sentarla en su regazo.

Ambos quedaron a escasos cm uno del otro. Ella sentía su aliento soplando sobre sus mejillas. Era tan... hipnótico.

\- Yo...- comenzó a decir tratando de calmarse por la presencia de Takuma tan cerca Pero fue interrumpida, cuando la atrajó con rudeza y la besó fieramente. Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos con firmeza sin dar lugar a alejarse. No fue un beso suave ni romántico. Fue un frenesí, lleno de pasión y lujuria. La lengua de Ichijou jugaba en su boca sin darle tregua ni un segundo mientras sus manos bajaban acariciándo su cuerpo.

Sentada en su regazo empezó a sentir un gran palpitar debajo de los pantalones. Takuma estaba...¿excitado? Las manos de Bill siguieron bajando por su camisa mientras la recostaba delicadamente sobre la madera sin dejar de torturar sus labios hinchados. Se detuvo bruscamente al llegar a sus pechos.

Su boca pasó a su cuello dejando sensuales besos desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el comienzo de su se mordió el labio sin dejar escapar ningún sonido. Le desabotonó lacamisa dejándola desnuda a su mirada calculadora. Takuma sonrió como si le gustara lo que viese...Algo raro considerando que no era muy voluptuosa.

Acercó sus labios a uno de los pezones y lo bañó con su aliento y cuando se endurecieron, los succionó sin dar tregua mientras con la otra mano acariciaba al otro pecho.

Ayame no pudo contener más los gemidos que amenazaban entre sus labios y sus manos acariciaban la nuca de Takuma incitándolo a más. Era tan suave, tan sensual. Takuma se la comía con los ojos como si no pudiese perder ningún detalle de su cuerpo desnudo._  
_

Los besos de Takuma siguieron bajando hasta sus muslos y con un dedo bombeó en la intimidad de Ayame. Ella arañó la superficie de madera gimiendo (y agradeciendo internamente que la biblioteca estuviese vacía). Entonces pasó algo que jamás hubiese pensado en dejar a alguien hacer.

Takuma mordió su muslo y comenzó a succionar a la vez que sus dedos la torturaban entrando y saliendo con rapidez. Y fue aumentando hasta que los espasmos se apoderaron de su cuerpo y ella llegó al climax. Fue tan devastador... Tan placentero. Ayame quedó recostada recuperándose todavía con pequeños temblores. Takuma se separó de ella y se relamió la sangre que estaba en su boca con vergüenza.

Ayame vio su bragueta abierta y su miembro allí. La mano de Takuma tenía un líquido viscoso. Y ella se sonrojó. Takuma se había masturbado mientras le daba placer y habia acabado por...¿ella? ¿Por verla en ese estado?

\- ¿Siempre es así? - preguntó tímidamente.

Él también estaba tan rojo como ella.

\- No sabría decirte... Nunca antes he sucumbido al instinto...- se relamió otra vez algo culpable.- Eres mi primera víctima...

* * *

**_Siente lo que me obligas a hacer, _**

**_siente mi deseo recorrer tu piel,_**

**_las llamas que provocas no pueden quemarme,_**

**_siente como la sangre huye de mi cuerpo,_**

**_hacia lugares que te harían sonrojar._**

* * *

Si podía calificar esa fiesta era exactamente como una de esas salvajes, descontroladas, y elegantes. La música a todo volumen estaba a punto de reventarle los tímpanos, y aumentando el dolor de cabeza que tenía en la pista. Kira le había dicho que era agua pero ahora comenzaba a dudar del líquido que había tomado. Recibía miradas y piropos de muchos hombres, pero los ignoro con facilidad y de alguna manera termino en el centro de la pista de baile.  
Todo le daba vueltas y se había perdido del resto.  
Y el mundo se veía mas brillante.  
Sonó una canción. Una canción muy.. sensual y a la vez rítmica. ¿Tenía sentido aquello? ¿Que clase de música escuchaba esta gente? Los ritmos sutiles hacían vibrar las paredes. Las luces parpadeantes dejaron de hacer que le dolieran los ojos, pero aun empeoraban su dolor de cabeza.  
Iba a matar a Kira con sus propias manos. Un par de brazos fuertes se envolvieron su cintura y Mizuki se sintió arrastrada por un cuerpo familiar.

**\- **Baila conmigo.- susurra el rubio que siempre la irritaba.

¿Por qué se veía detestablemente guapo? Mizuki se mordió el labio pensativamente pero realmente no había lógica en ella en ese momento.

\- Solo una canción.. Porfavor, Mizuki.- Su voz era baja y sonaba extremadamente erótica.

Las manos de Aidou vagan por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, agarrando sus senos para luego pasar sus dedos sobre su abdomen. Olas de calor quemaban dentro de ella cuando hizo eso, rememorando el beso en el aula, y ella se dejó llevar. Ella se sentía bien contra él.. Inclino su cuello contra su firme pecho masculino y sus caderas parecían moverse por si solas al ritmo de la música. Baja la cabeza y empieza a besar el cuello de la joven albina y ella cierra sus ojos deleitandose con la sensación. Dios, estaba permitiendo que le hiciese estas cosas.. Sentía la humedad de su boca contra su piel al tiempo que la jalaba contra él para protegerla de la multitud. Poco a poco la hizo girar hasta quedar frente a frente y la miró intensamente. Mizuki podía sentir su erección contra sus abdominales empujando.

\- Mizuki.- volvió a decir y antes de que pudiese responder, deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Su cuerpo entero parecía ser controlado por alguien más. Una diferente Mizuki que le importaba un carajo lo mal que le cayese él y su actitud de Idol. Su voz la hipnotizaba con cada susurro y piropo que le decía al oído. Ella puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros y se movió lentamente contra él, disfrutando como se sentía.

Aidou se acercó más a ella y pasó sus manos por sus curvas. Sus manos se sentían como pequeños aleteos de mariposas, frescos y candentes a la vez. Un gemido bajo se escapó de sus labios. Dejaron de moverse quedando parados entre los cuerpos del resto de los bailarines, mirándose uno al otro.

\- No me caes bien.- le soltó con una risita nerviosa.

\- Tú tampoco a mí.- le respondió Hanabusa humedeciéndose los labios lentamente.

No pudo hablar más. La boca de Aidou se apoderó de la suya sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo, deslizándose debajo de la remera y acarició sus senos. Estaban en medio de la gente y él iba a tomarla de todas formas.

Lo peor de eso era que Mizuki quería que lo hiciera... Y eso estaba mal. ¿Qué demonios le habían puesto al agua? Gimió audiblemente cuando los dedos de Aidou frotaron un punto sensible debajo de pollera. Él mordió su oído y una pequeña punzada de dolor la hizo estremecerse.

Ella empezó el beso esa vez con entusiasmo. Le gustaba sus besos, eran abrazadores y ella no recordaba haber sido besada así... nunca. Había tenido novios, bastantes... Pero ninguno con tanta fogosidad.

\- Vaya, vaya.- los dos se separaron con la risa de un tercero.- ¿Están divirtiéndose?

\- Piérdete, Deidara.- gruñó el vampiro al otro rubio que también estaba tan borracho como ellos.

Deidara rió encerrando a Mizuki entre medio de ambos y apoyó una mano en su trasero apretándolo.

\- Solo si es entre sus piernas, lamebotas.- sonrió el artista bajándo una mano por debajo de la pollera de Mizuki.

Ella estaba algo atontada. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo lo que ella pensaba que estaba ofreciendo?

\- ¿Qué me dices, muñeca? - sonrió Deidara.

\- Lo siento, pero a mí solo me gustan las mujeres.- contestó Aidou pensando que se había insinuado a él.

Mizuki no pudo aguantar la risa y ambos rubios se fulminaron con la mirada.

\- No te lo decía a tí, engendro.- le gruñó Deidara.

Los ojos turquesa del artista se fijaron en un mechón de pelo de Mizuki. Estaba manchado con sangre. Alzó el pelo y notó un leve tajo en su oreja... El muy bastardo de HAnabusa se la estaba pasando en grande.

\- Mizuki.- la llamó Kira con cara de pocos amigos.

Vio con quien estaba acompañada y se sonrojó... Se parecía tanto a su hermano el chico Kaname. Aidou dio un paso atrás dejándola salir y ella se dirigió a los otros dos vampiros.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Has visto a Dara y Masaki? - preguntó Kira algo preocupada.- Debemos buscar a Kaito e irnos a casa... Hubo... problemas.

* * *

Sandara estaba realmente mareada. No por el alcohol (que había visto hacer efecto en dos de sus compañeras). Las sombras eran demasiada allí dentro causándole un gran malestar físico. Realmente la estaba ahogando así que dejó la pista de baile por un pasillo oscuro. Para su gran decepción, Itachi no estaba allí. Había visto a Deidara y a algunos profesores más que pertenecían a "Die Natch" pero no a su mejor amigo.

\- No nos sirve...

Dara se dio la vuelta al oír la voz del petizo colorado que siempre acompañaba a Deidara. ¿Sasori? Así creía que se llamaba.

\- Acabemos con esto, Itachi.

El nombre de su mejor amigo llamó la atención de la chica de pelo cobrizo y avanzó hacia una puerta que estaba bien mimetizada con la pared y pasaba desapercibido. Entreabrió el pesado panel de madera que con mucha suerte no hizo ningún ruido y se escabulló dentro de la oscuridad. A penas podía distinguir algo allí. Se arrastró hacia una mesa de metal y se escondió detrás de ella tratando de encontrar a su amigo.

\- Ya hemos intentado todo y no ha cantado el muy hijo de perra.

Sandara se sorprendió al escuchar al Prof. Hidan allí. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz y pudo ver a los 5 hombres parados en un círrculo. Bueno, uno de ellos estaba atado en los pies colgando desde el techo como una mosca atrapada por una araña. Dara tragó con fuerza. ¿Qué le estaban haciendo al pobre hombre? Itachi se encontraba parado a espaldas de ella sin apartar la vista del cautivo.

\- Te lo preguntaré una solo vez más.- resonó la voz del Uchiha como un eco por toda la habitación.- ¿Quién mandó la amenaza a Akatsuki de dejar Asylum? ¿Quién planea derrocar la academia?

\- Como si lo fuese a decir, basura humana.- rió el hombre con unos dientes muy afilados.

Dara vio su sombra también, del mismo tono claro que el de Ayame y Kira. Era un vampiro... No pudo seguir viendo más porque su sombra se fue oscureciendo hasta que Itachi lo desangró con una navaja en la garganta. Era como si él hubiese matado a un cerdo. La sangre se vació a los pies de los cuatro hombres y ella ahogó un grito con la esperanza que no la oyeran.

Sin embargo, el profesor Kakuzu se dio la vuelta mirándola directamente.

\- Parece que tenemos visitas.

Antes que pudiese huir hacia la puerta, la mano de un títere se enrolló a ella lanzándola al centro. Vio a Sasori mover sus dedos y la marioneta obedeció poniendo una estaca de hierro en sus frente.

\- Mira a la cachorrita curiosa.- se rió Hidan.- La sacrificaré para Jashin y no dirá ni pío.

Los ojos oscuros de Itachi cambiaron a un carmesí a la vez que su pupila se dividía en tres. Avanzó deteniendo a Hidan con un movimiento y la observó con preocupación. Ella tembló bajo su mirada. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien tan amable como Itachi hubiese asesinado a ese hombre con tanta frialdad?

\- No podemos dejarla ir.- advirtió Kakuzu con su voz aterradora.

\- ¿Vas a desafiarme?- lo miró Itachi con fastidio.

\- No, pero no podemos dejarla ir así no más.

Los cuatro se observaron buscando una respuesta y Sasori obligó a Dara a ponerse de pie.

\- Será mejor que vengas con nosotros, Sandara Sugiyama.- bufó Sasori con molestia.- Es una lástima, empezabas a caerme bien.

* * *

Masaki se había perdido solo por ir al baño en el edificio principal. Debería haber buscado a Kaito o a alguien para que le acompañase. El chirrido de una puerta la hizo saltar en su sitio.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?

Se maldijo a si misma. Era obvio que por las películas de terror que lo que había hecho ella era una estupidez más grande que todo el colegio. Siempre moría la que iba sola a algún lado... Y cuando preguntaban lo que ella habia dicho salía el asesino de entre las sombras o el monstruo. ¿Por qué mierda había decidido irse a buscar el baño sola? Siguió caminando hasta la puerta del final del pasillo que cuando la tocó se abrió mágicamente revelando una escalera hacia abajo llena de polvo y telarañas.

_Ven..._

Un susurro en el viento la hizo estremecerse de arriba a abajo. ¿Qué había allí abajo? Un impulso incontenible le ardía en las manos y los pies.

_Debes ver lo que hay allí abajo..._

Ella negó. Siempre que hacía caso a esa vocecita en su cabeza terminaba en problemas. Quizo retroceder pero sus pies quedaron fijos en el lugar como si estuvieran pegados.

\- No, no voy a hacerlo.- susurró.

Y sus piernas se movieron solas hacia adelante bajando los escalones. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un chasquido y una velas se encendieron una por una iluminando lo que debía ser el sótano. Eso en la escala de lo extraña superaba amplia mente todo lo que había sobrevivido Masaki a lo largo de toda su bendita vida. Estaba todo lleno de tierra, sucio y abandonado. A excepción de una extraña construcción al fondo del sótano que a penas alcanzaba a ver.

A medida que avanzaba, con cada paso, una nueva vela se encendía y susurros se alzaban con más fuerza en el aire. Ella no podía comprender del todo lo que decían y realmente todo eso le daba mucho miedo pero no podía detenerse. Ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo.

La última tanda de velas se encendieron y ella pudo ver la estructura metálica... Era una jaula. Una gran jaula de oro para un ave muuuy grande seguramente. Ella podía pasarentre los barrotes tranquilamente y así lo hizo. Todavía podía sentir parte del heno a sus pies como una mullida alfombra. En el centro de la jaula había una hamaca, como la que les ponen a los canarios para que se mecieran... Ella dudaba que existiese un canario de ese tamaño.

Entonces notó algo más. Los barrotes salían de la pared así que solo era una media jaula. Contra esa pared de piedra había la marca de una mano color negro, como si un fierro candente con la forma de una mano humana se hubiese apoyado allí, como si el fuego hubiese lamido esa superficie hasta dejar esa diminuta marca. Ella apoyo su propia mano en la marca y cabía perfectamente, como si ella hubiese sido. Solo que sabía que eso era imposible.

Los susurros se convirtieron en gritos de un momento a otro y el lugar donde su mano estaba apoyada ardió hasta dejarle una marca... Ella la alejó con un gemido de dolor y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas. Ahora podía entender los gritos. Aullaban por ayuda y salvación. Masaki quería que se detuviesen. Sacudió su cabeza esperando que paracen de gritarle.

\- Basta.- rogó repitiendo una y otra vez.- ¡Basta!

Su chillido resonó como un volcán en erupción y las llamas de las velas crecieron de forma alarmante. Ahora todo estaba en silencio. Masaki levantó la cabeza y se destapó sus orejas con alivio. Alivio que se esfumó cuando levantó su mirada.

A unos metros de la marca de la mano había otra marca del fuego... Solo que esta tenía una forma diferente y estaba atravesada por agujeros que de ellos caían un líquido oscuro sin cesar. Masaki podría jurar que era sangre. Tembló de pies a cabeza retrocediendo y con la mejor perspectiva pudo notar qué forma tenía.

Eran alas... Alas con un tamaño monstruoso y que seguían sangrando aún cuando habían desaparecido.

Masaki notó que el frío había agorrotado sus miembros y ya podía moverse libremente.

No quería quedarse allí en la soledad con ese horror en frente. Así que corrió y la oscuridad de la noche le pareció más tranquilizante que nunca...

Definitivamente habría preferido estar rodeada de monstruos que podrían matarla a ir a ese lugar... Era tan escalofriante.

\- ¿Masaki?

Kaito se acercó a ella reconociéndola y por su mirada se mantuvo sin acercarse mucho. Él podía ver el miedo en ella.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Solo quiero ir a casa.- se mordió el labio evitando llorar.

Debía ser fuerte. Ella no podía tener miedo. Después de todo, estaba en una escuela de monstruos. Kaito la tomó suavemente de la mano y la condujo entre la gente hacia sus amigas que estaban reunidas. Por sus caras podía apostar que la noche no había sido mejor para ellas...

* * *

**_La suavidad con la que me tocas alcanzando el éxtasis,_**

**_la dureza con la que me tomas una y otra vez en la fría noche,_**

**_no hay nadie mirándonos como para escondernos,_**

**_no hay nada que me obligue a ser civilizado,_**

**_Y es que no quiero serlo..._**

**_Quiero dejarme llevar por mis instintos,_**

**_y devorarte por completo._**

* * *

Bueno, ella estaba sola en el maldito piso y su brazo ya estaba casi recuperado pero no estaba de humor para salir con ellas. No podía creer que Kaito le hubiese mentido ( como él decía: ocultar la verdad) desde que tenían 15 años. No solo él, Yagari, Zero, Ichiru. Y eso que en ese tiempo ella ni había planeado hacerse la muerta. De hecho, ella jamás se había hecho pasar por muerta. Todos había asumido eso, ella solo lo había aprovechado.

Se dirigió hacia la cosita negra enchufada que Masaki y Sandara se pasaban jugando frente a la tele. ¿Cómo le habían dicho que se llamaba? Play station 3... Mmm... Ella era realmente mala en los juegos que le habían presentado y a ella no le gustaba perder. Si practicaba un poco por lo menos podría ganarle a Ayame (la cual se le había burlado de su ignorancia con la tecnología preguntándole si había estado dentro de una cueva por esos dos años... Si ella realmente supiese.).

Prendió el aparatejo que se inicio solo y tomó el mando inalámbrico. El juego que comenzó a sonar por los parlantes era el típico que bailaban todas (y que Yuroichi se había negado a jugar para no quedar en ridículo). "Just Dance 2014". Apretó el botón de la x y el control que parecía un micrófono se iluminó con una luz azul. Ella se quedó hipnotizada por unos segundos y lo olfateó. No, no estaba alertándole de nada...

Tocó la x como Masaki le había enseñado pacientemente y automáticamente una canción comenzó a tocarse. Ella no la conocía... Sus conocimientos sobre la música de ahora eran nulos. Leyó el título de la canción posicionándose como el muñequito de la pantalla.

"What does the fox say?", leyó para si misma confundida por el estúpido nombre de la canción.

Como ya había dicho... Ella no era nadie para juzgar la actualidad y cuando el muñequito hizo el primer pasó, ella lo imitó sin notar que había alguien en la puerta observándola.

**XXXX**

Si hubiese sabido que se iba a encontrar a Yuroichi con una cara de profunda concentración frente a la televisión jugando al "Just dance", él no hubiese tomado el vodka completamente... En realidad, ahora dudaba que no tuviese alguna droga metida dentro de la botella. A pesar de la ridícula canción que hacía temblar las paredes con sus bajos, Zero no pudo evitar pensar que solo ella podría verse sensual bailando eso. Yuroichi siempre había sido hábil con todo lo que implicase una actividad física y reflejos. Esta no era la excepción.

_¡Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

Yuroichi juntó sus manos en forma de un cachorro y movió sus brazos como en el video clip de la canción moviendo sus caderas. Los ojos de Zero se detuvieron en el movimiento y se relamió. No sabía si reírse de ella o echarla al sillón y hacerle las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. La parte cuerda que todavía permanecía a pesar del alcohol, decidió por lo primero. No había venido por un revolcón... Y eso solo podía mantenerlo sin mirar el trasero de Yuro que se movía delante suyo como una carnada.

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! What the fox say?_

Zero aplaudió lentamente asustando a Yuroichi que dio un salto y girando sobre sus talones sacó una navaja de su camiseta. Solo por un segundo que ella se contuvo, el objeto no salió despedido directo a su cabeza. Ella volvió a guardar el cuchillo y evitó su mirada. Zero podía notarlo. Ella estaba incómoda... Ella no sabía que hacer.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se detuvieron. Yuroichi sonrió y él casi hizo lo mismo. Casi... Él le indicó con un gesto que hablase primero ella y dudó.

\- Lo siento.- dijo ella sentándose en el sofá de atrás.

\- ¿Por qué?- se cruzó de brazos el cazador.- ¿Por volverte histérica al descubrir en lo que me convertí? ¿O por hacerme sentir que estaba muriendo en tu velorio?

Los ojos plata de la heredera Hakyoku se clavaron en él con algo parecido al dolor y la pena. Él se estremeció. Odiaba que lo mirase así, lo debilitaba... Siempre había sido débil a su alrededor.

\- Ambas... Una más que la otra.- dijo suavemente.- Yo... Realmente perdí el control en el pasillo. Me hizo recordar otro momento.

\- ¿Ese momento tiene que ver con tu mentira de hace dos años?

Ella se tensó con la pregunta pero de todas formas asintió. Zero meditó que tal vez (y solo tal vez) Yuroichi sería sincera con él si se lo preguntaba directamente. Sin mordida... Sin cosecha de recuerdos.

\- Por eso estoy aquí.- se acercó a ella hasta que estuvieron de frente.

Él se arrodilló y miró a Yuro fijamente. Notó que se ponía más nerviosa, notó que ella sabía que estaba acorralada y no podría mentir.

\- Quiero saber por qué, Yuroichi.- antes de que ella pudiese inventar una excusa, él la sostuvo por las muñecas.- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de decírmelo por voluntad propia, y eso no se lo doy a muchos.

Ella forcejeó con él, evidentemente queriendo huir. Zero la tiró hacia atrás recostándola bruscamente y quedando encima de ella. Yuro pudo oler el alcohol en su aliento, y su mirada perdida.

\- Kiryuu.- lo llamó como cuando se enfadaba con él.- No estás en tus cabales, suéltame.

Zero gruñó y tomó ambas muñecas con una mano mientras con la otra obligaba a la joven a verlo a la cara tomándole por las mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? - le recriminó sintiendo la rabia del recuerdo mezclarse con el alcohol.- ¡A mí, Yuroichi! No me hubiese importado si le hubieses mentido a todo el mundo... ¿Te divertiste viendo cómo me caía a pedazos? ¿Lo disfrutaste?

Yuroichi le dedicó esa mirada... Ese maldita mirada llena de lástima y necesidad de abrazarlo. Él solía amar esos ojos, a él le encantaban sus labios, su sonrisa arrogante. Ella también lo había sabido y hasta el día que se separaron, Zero nunca había sabido como se sentía ella con él. Hasta ese último adiós, en el que ella lo había besado escondidos detrás del viñedo.

Zero notó su respiración acelerada y el pulso de ella también... Su piel bronceada contrastaba contra la suya que era pálida. Zero apretó la mandíbula de la frustración. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan hermosa, tan radiante? El impulso fue más que su razón y apretó sus labios suavemente contra los suyos. Yuro dejó de retorcerse y por un momento le devolvió el beso de esa forma casi casta. Zero no dejó de paretar sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos al hondar el beso y acariciar su paladar con la lengua. Ella suspiró su nombre como si también hubiese añorado eso. Los besos de Zero fueron bajando hasta su garganta con sensualidad y dulzura...

\- Zero, te extrañé...

Sus palabras le dejaron congelado. Extrañarla... Él había querido su mágica e improbable resurrección desde el mismo momento en que le había llegado la noticia de su muerte.¿Extrañarlo? Ella no sabía el verdadero significado de esa palabra. La sed ardía en su garganta. Pedía que le diese lo único para lo que había venido en primer lugar. Sus colmillos se afilaron entre beso y beso que se volvieron más bruscos. Ella había dejado su garganta inocentemente descubierta para él. Zero se sintió complacido con malicia... y mordió.

El sabor de su sangre lo llenó por completo. No había nada igual de lo que él hubiese provado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sonido, el sabor... ylos recuerdos.

Al abrirlos, ya no estaba en el living. Y no veía a Yuro en ningún lado. Estaba en su recuerdo

**XXXX**

_\- Hakyoku-san.- la llamó el hombre de unos 40 años aproximadamente._

_La asociación tenía una ley: nunca cazar solos. Y era por eso que la habían enviado con esos dos camaradas. Sin embargo ella necesitaba deshacerse de ellos. Hacerlo sola y entrar al imponente edificio que se alzaba frente a ella, mejor conocido como el conservatorio Amadeus._

_Había sido tan estúpida al dejar solo a Caleb, a su pequeña luz... A la única razón por la que seguía siendo cazadora. Todo para mantenerlo con ella y pagar lo único que su hermano le había pedido en la vida: ir a estudiar música._

_Ella tenía muchos enemigos tanto adentro como afuera de la asociación. .. y los unicos que sabian de la existencia de Caleb eran ella, el presidente y Yagari. Su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia._

_-¿ Ya han puesto los explosivos?_

_Ellos asintieron mostrandole el detonador que ella agarró con firmeza. Había logrado convencerlos de dejarla entrar sola. Seria rápida y pasaría desapercibido. Lo unico que podia pensar era en su hermano menor. Con valentía ingresó al silencioso lugar. Parecía una tumba y de algún modo lo era. Los cuerpos estaban plagados por doquier. Las paredes rasgadas por garras y sangre. Las facciones de los muertos estaba teñidas por el horror y el miedo haciendo revolver el estómago de Yuroichi. Ella rogaba al Cielo que él hubiese sobrevivido. Era egoísta y lo sabía pero era lo único que deseaba._

_Llegó al salón de Caleb con Heltzaile, su ballesta, desenfundada. El horro se repetía y ella no podía encontrarlo. La desesperación se apoderó de ella y se largó a llorar. No podia estar muerto. Ella había b dado todo por él. Era lo único que tenía. _

_\- Onee-san._

_Se volteó encontrandose con su hermano milagrosamente parado mirándole cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza. Ella Ignoró el malestar que le dio al abrazarlo y llorar desconsoladamente mientras lo llenaba de besos. Era su hermano y estaba vivo._

_\- Gracias.- repetia una y otra vez acunándolo en sus brazos._

_\- Nee chan, había tanta sangre..._

_La manera en que lo dijo la hizo estremecer y recordó que era lo que pasaba. Caleb estaba bien pero seguían en peligro._

_\- Debemos irnos de aquí.- aseguró parandose y tironeando de él._

_Caleb no ee movió como si estuviese clavado en su lugar. Ella miró encima de su hombro y vio a otra niña. Sus sentidos se activaron y el vello de su nuca se erizó. Era una sangre pura..._

_\- No podemos irnos sin ella._

_Trató de detenerlo cuando él la esquivó y fue directamente hacia la vampireza. Había sido demasiado rápido. .. más rapido que un humano. Yuroichi negó con la cabeza sintiendo náuseas de repente. No era cierto. No, él. Sus manos temblaron y un grito quizo escaparse de su garganta pero ella debía saberlo..._

_\- Debes apurarte, nee chan. Ella me prometió que podríamos estar juntos para siempre.- sonrió su hermano inocentemente.- Me lo prometiste,¿no? Nunca alejarte de mi y protegerme siempre._

_Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago y finalmente preguntó. _

_\- ¿Tú hiciste esto, Caleb?_

_Su hermano bufó exasperado y la miró como a un niño chiquito. La niña rió acariciando los cabellos de Caleb como si fuese un juguete y ella esperó. _

_\- Por supuesto que fui yo, baka nee. Haría lo que sea por tí. .._

_Un grito desgarrador salió de su alma y apuntó con la ballesta al monstruo con la forma de su hermano. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y su pulso temblaba. Pero sabía que ella no podía fallar en el tiro. Caleb la miró con el dolor de la traición y levantó las manos como si no entendiese._

_\- ¡Me lo prometiste! Siempre estaremos juntos... ¿Vas a lastimarme?_

_Yuro sintió su alma desgarrarse. Si, ella lo había prometido a su hermano... a la única persona por la que estaba dispuesta a morir._

_" Lo lamento, Caleb", pensó agarrando el detonador con la otra mano."Te amo."_

_\- Tú no eres mi hermano.- gimió sintiendose morir.- Eres un monstruo._

_Y disparó al corazón al mismo tiempo que estallaron los pilares iniciando el fuego que arrasaría con todo. .._

**XXXX**

Ella lo apartó de una patada. La sangre seguía fluyendo manchando su camiseta. Zero inhaló profundamente. Su sangre le seguía llamando pero ahora se sentía inquietamente completo. Sin contar los recuerdos.

\- Tu hermano...

Fue lo ùnico que atinó a decir por la horroroza escena que había experimentado, Yuro parecía... No, estaba conmocionada pero se recuperó rapidamente sacando el cuchillo y arrojandoselo justo a la rodilla.

-Tú... ¡No tienes idea de lo que hiciste!

-Mataste a tu hermano.- la miró con lástima y solo la enfureció más. Cuando cerraba los ojos podia verlo... sus ojos de mercurio, su pelo azabache como el de Yuro.

-¿Crees que eso fue espantoso?-se rió de èl con ironía.-No tienes ni la más puta idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Yuroichi se levantó y como un rayo salió de la casa dejandolo ahí herido y en shock. Zero repetia en su cabeza una y otra vez las ùltimas palabras de la carta de Yuro antes de su muerte.

Hay algo que quiero mostrarte...

Ahora él sabía... ella había querido prsentarle a Caleb, antes que se convirtiera en un monstruo.

* * *

Ella volvió a mirar con asco al mocoso. No podía creer que el Lord hubiese mandado al niño con su locura y falta de control para hacer el trabajo sucio. Ella hubiese preferido al joven silencioso con ese cuerpo encantador y sensual. Sin contar que la maldita perra de luto, le había dicho que no pensaba acompañarla. Siempre debía ser ella la que hiciese todo el trabajo. El niño volvió a olfatear el aire y ella jaló de la correa con la que lo sostenía para evitar que se fuese por su lado.

El mocoso era como un maldito cachorro sediento de sangre. Cuando volvió a tironear, ella se rio al verlo caer al suelo de bruces.

Estúpido loco.

Al niño no le dio mucha gracia y le gruñó mostrándole los dientes. Entonces como un sabueso en plena caza, se viró hacia la parte alumbrada del edificio. Una chica se escapaba de la casa, ignorando el toque de queda con un folleto en la mano. Ella sabía que era ese papel. Era la invitación a la fiesta de Die Natch, aunque la chica parecía una de esas humanas ignorantes que gritaban por los integrantes del mundo oscuro. El niño rió desquiciadamente ansioso porque lo liberasen.

\- Bueno, monstruito.- dijo dándole un pequeño artefacto con punta afilada como la de una flecha.- Ya sabes que hacer.

El pelo plateado del niño brilló cuando salió de la linde del bosque con paso vivaz y lágrimas falsas cayendo por su rostro. Ella podía verlo todo. Se acercó a la chica que con mucha ternura trató de consolarlo y preguntarle de donde venía. Ella peinó su pelo hacia atrás en una coleta y se vio complacida al ver a la joven bajar la guardia. Era hora de alimentarlo... Apuntó con la ballesta la pierna de la chica y disparó en el blanco. El grito de la chica se vio apagado cuando el niño atravesó su garganta con el objeto punzante arrancando sus cuerdas vocales. La sangre manchó la ropa del niño y otra flecha de la ballesta salió disparada hacia el cuerpo flácido de la joven. Sabía que la chica iba a morir pronto, pero era delicioso seguir viendo ese miedo y dolor en su rostro.

El niño se lamió los dedos con avidez y una risita histérica llenó la noche.

\- No te tomes todo eso, bestia inmunda.- le dio un bofetón al niño que quizo asesinarla con esos ojos carmesí tan espectrales.

El crío era deforme en su rostro, tan monstruoso como bello a la vez. Ella detestaba esa apariencia frágil y desquiciada.

\- El maestro nos dijo que dejáramos el mensaje, idiota.

\- Tienes suerte de ser útil.- murmuró el niño entre risas psicóticas.- Cuando no lo seas, será mi placer abrirte el cuerpo en dos.

Ella volvió a descargar su ballesta en la cabeza de la muchacha ya muerta. Como amaba ese tipo de armas, de todas era su preferida... Un regalo entre sus dedos hábiles para matar. Con dos dedos humedeció con la sangre y pintó la frase en la pared detrás del cadáver:

* * *

**_Sanguine innocentium sit nobis et,_**

**_Ac ipsum stabit in corruere._**

**_La sangre de los inocentes está sobre nosotros,_**

**_y seguirá cayendo._**


	9. 8: No Mercy for Wicked: Conspiracy

_**Holyyyy** cariño mío._

_Jajaja te impactó el cap? Era la idea. Bueno imaginate morder a tu primer amor y mejor amigo a la fuerza para sacarle la verdad... sobrio no iba a querer estar no? Y en realidad no cantemos victoria con yuro y zero... esos dos son más retorcidos que un clavo mal puesto. Jajaa momento hilarante... yuro no le gusta perder pero tampoco se lleva con la tecnología por asuntos que descubrirán en un par de capítulos. La muerte de Caleb era una de las cosas planeadas que tebia desde un principio... cada chica tiene su estigma y su pasado. A Yuro la iran marcando distintas cosas como al resto... en cuanto al sediento de sangre de su hermanito. Dejenme decirles: TODO PASA POR UNA RAZON EN ESTA FIC... no hay nada librado al azar. El dolor es algo recurrente tanto fisico como psicológico en DNAA. Asi que no se sorprendan... y ya veras que hace zero._

_TAKAME jajaja no me imaginaba en otro lado al dulce Takuma en una luna tan especial jejejej takuma es un caballero... pero es hombre también ;) pobre cosita resistiendose a la atracción y encima en luna llena. Xd jajaja a kaname se le va a dar vuelta el puto tablero de ajedrez por ciertas personas. Tsubaki es mucho más que una cara bonita._

_Lo medite lo del trío con mizuki pero dije nahhhh estamos hablando de mizu... tal vez en otro momento jajajaja jajaja quien dijo que los profesores se ocultab? El 90% de los profesores son parte de die natch y tambien estan afectados por la luna llena asi que... quien te dice que no encontraras a kakuzu comiendo corazones o hidan asesinando virgenes por ahi?_

_Dara jaja dara y el resto tienen la misteriosa habilidad de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos preciso... o que sus planes no sirven XD en este cap sabran más de los villanos ;)_

_**Kira Taisho** (mi pequeña) jayame no es sobreprotectora.. sabe en quien corno esta dejando la protección de todas jajajaj o sea Kira? Cuudando a la gente en una fiesta? Que sigue? Zero besandose con kaname? (Mala imagen)_

_Ya vebdra la venganza contra kaname keep calm.._  
_jajaj como no anar al takame? Jajaja y si pensaban que despues de eso seria todo color de rosas JA por favor con quien creen que estan tratando? Se que sabes de quien es la jaula... y la idea era que diese miedo zero va a ser un fucking experto de la legendaria tecnica run Bitch run. Pasa el fragmento cuando gustes enana ;)_

_**Jen** (mi otro polluelo? Jajaj jajaj jen.. si no hubiese llegado kira con kaname... mizuki estaria en otro sitoo que en su camita. Creeme que la venganza es dulce y kaname... jajajja WAjajajajaja disfruta el cap gracias por la prppaganda jajaja_

_**MagicalAgent** (mi queridisima letter friend?) Lo de la luna llena lo saque de otro anime. Llamado diabolik lovers. No estaba en el anime. Pero sirve para mis propósitos macabros. Amo a kaname aunque no se note. Pero... nunca esta de mas hacerlo sufrir. Sasori jajaja te va a gustar menos este cap?_

_**Efi** (nueva lectora?) Kyaa bienvenida me alegra que e guste. Espero verte más por estos lares(?)_

_Xxxx_

_Siento siento muuucho haberme tardado tanto en subir. Como ya saben estuve medio ocupada con parcuales. Y bueno... terminando Stormlovers. Sin más que agradecerles su paciencia... cap! Agradezcan a mi sensual celular por dejarme editar._

_Las cosas chicas... salimos de guatemala a guatepeor (si alguna es de alli es un chistecito XD nada). Agradezcan a mi estúpido y sensual celular por poder escribir este cap._

* * *

Kaito casi muere de un infarto al ver llegar a Zero casi arrastrandose a su cama, con una pierna sangrando.

\- ¿Qué mierda?

El albino lo fulminó con los ojos causando que su amigo se cayase la boca y lo ayudó a llegar al colchón.

\- ¿Quién fue?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que me matarías si le hacía algo a Yuro? No te preocupes ella es capaz de cuidarse sola.

Kaito silbó con admiración a la herida que no se regenraba. Era obvio que había sido hecha con un arma de la federación. Probablemente se cerraría en uno o dos días. Entonces, recordó el tema principal.

\- ¿Sabes que ocurrió?

La mirada de Zero se ablandó un poco y se giró sobre su cama. Al parecer no tenía ganas de decirlo todavía. Kaito le tiró el botiquín desde el baño y subió asu cama por la escalera. Cuando la luz de hubo apagado, ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño.

\- ¿Tan malo es, Kiryuu?

\- Mucho peor de lo que te imaginas.

**XXX**

_\- Esto debería ser una misión amateur para cualquiera de uds.- se rió el hombre delante suyo de pelo castaño._

_Ella bufó con ganas desde la mesa al otro lado de la cafetería. ¿Si era tan sencillo por qué diablos habían llamado a Uroboros? Podía separar facilmente a los cazadores de la asociación y a los de Uroboros. Con los ojos cerrados. Entonces una chica entró al recinto con una espada colgando en la espalda. Yuro enarcó una ceja. ¿Era uno o dos años menor que ella? Se veía seria y con una mirada gélida color negro. El pelo plateado caía lacio hasta su cintura y todos los jóvenes se voltearon a verla. Solo que las miradas de ellos se transformaban en algo parecido a la repulsión. _

_Cuando pasó a su lado lo notó ella también... Era uno de ellos._

_\- Llegas tarde.- le gruñó el hombre con la misma mirada de asco que los demás.- Ella es Ayame Nii para quien no la conoce, es la mejor cazadora de Uroboros. Necesito un voluntario para que sea su camarada._

_Ninguno se ofreció. Todos, incluso los de Uroboros, la ignoraron y se agruparon entre ellos. Yuroichi enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué no era una de ellos? El viejo suspiró exhausto y miró a Ayame severamente._

_\- No podrás ir si no encuentras alguien que quiera tenerte de compañera._

_\- Puedo sola.- le llegó el siseo de la niña desde su ubicación._

_\- La ley es la ley.- le dijo el hombre indicándole la salida._

_Yuroichi miró a la albina con algo parecido a la curiosidad. ¿Por qué mataba a los de su propia especie? ¿Por qué estar en una secta que aniquilaba a los de su raza sin piedad o miramientos? La vio arrastrar sus pies y pudo leer sus labios que decían todo tipo de improperios. Ella... Estaba triste. Algo se removió en el pecho de Yuroichi. Jum... ¿Piedad? ¿Simpatía? No, ella no podía sentir eso por esas personas. Por ninguna. Después de todo, ella ni quería ser cazadora. Solo estaba en ese lugar para mantener a Caleb en la escuela de música. Algo moría con ella cada vez que disparaba a un vampiro sediento. Después de todo "eso" también había sido una persona. No podía evitar preguntarse si tendría alguien que lo extrañase antes de apretar el gatillo._

_Vio a varios de los cazadores en el grupo reírse de la vampireza y eso le molestó. ¿Por qué mierda no se metían en sus asuntos? E hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría por nadie, ni siquiera por Kaito (y eso que era su mejor amigo). Los hombres y mujeres ya se iban para prepararse y Yuro alzó la voz sobre el resto de las conversaciones y dijo:_

_\- Yo iré con ella._

_Todos en la sala (incluído la niña) se dieron vuelta hacia ella y la observaron estupefactos._

_\- Hakyoku-san, no queremos molestarte.- comenzó uno._

_\- No es tu misión. ¿Te quieres lucir otra vez?- se quejó otro. No era su culpa ser malditamente buena matando._

_El líder del trabajo miró a la albina que a su vez la observaba a ella con intriga. Seguro se estaría preguntando por qué la había ayudado._

_\- Hakyoku-san, ella es..._

_\- Sé lo que es, puedo sentirlo.- lo cortó con un ademán.- No veo el problema en ello mientras no se meta en mi camino._

_\- Dirás que tú no te metas en el mío.- dijo la chica poniendo una mano en la cintura._

_Las dos se midieron con la mirada. Yuroichi no iba a decirle... pero esa contestación le había agradado. Ella agarró a Hetzaile y caminó hacia el grupo de cazadores seguida por Ayame. Todos quedaron en silencio como siempre hacían cuando ella pasaba. Era respetada y temida en la asociación aunque eso le importaba un comino._

_\- Voy a decirlo una vez nada más.- les dijo a todos.- Mientras ella sea mi compñaera, cierren el culo a menos que sea para decirle halagos o yo misma se los cerraré a tiros. ¿Entendido?_

_Todos asintieron a la vez como aceptando las ordenes de un capitán. La albina quedó pasmada mirándola._

_\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - le susurró acortando las distancias.- No me conoces._

_Yuroichi sonrió maliciosamente. Era un instinto el hacerle maldades a alguien como ella. Agarró su mentón con suavidad u le dio un suave beso en los labios casi casto. Todos a su alrededor (Ayame incluída) quedaron rojos cual tomate._

_\- ¡¿Q-qu-qué?!_

_\- No te confundas, niña. Detesto a los vampiros tanto como cualquiera aquí.- bostezó Yuro quitándole importancia al asunto._

_\- ¿Por qué me besaste entonces?- chilló horrorizada Ayame._

_Yuroichi se rió entre dientes. Siempre era genial hacer enojar a alguien. Generalmente hubiese sido Kaito o Yagari, pero ellos no estaban._

_\- Simple curiosidad. Quería saber si sería como besar a un vivo o a un cadáver._

_\- ¡¿Estás loca?!_

_La sonrisa de Yuroichi se agrandó más. Era la mejor reacción que había tenido. Se divertiría tanto molestándola, un pasatiempo para su tortura cazando. Seguro estaba enojada porque era su primer beso..._

_\- Solo un poco..._

**XXX**

Zero se despertó con la respiración agitada. ¿Qué había sido esa pesadilla? Se tocó los labios todavía sintiendo el aleteo de la respiración de Ayame contra su boca. Era la sangre de Yuroichi todavía recorriendo sus venas. Él seguía teniendo sus recuerdos. Entonces notó a Yuki al pie de su cama con un camisón blanco.

\- Lo siento, venía a preguntarte si querías mi sangre... Después de todo es luna llena y nos interrumpieron mientras bebías.

Zero iba a aceptar cuando notó que no estaba sediento. Para nada. Su estómago se revolvió al recordar las palabras de Kuran diciéndole que la única razón por la que la sangre de Yuki contenía su sed era por si amor por ella... De la misma manera que era por eso que su sed ardía cuando se privaba de la sangre de Yuki. Pero ahora... la tenía en frente y no sentía nada. Estaba saciado.

\- Con lo de hoy a la mañana fue suficiente.- mintió a la chica.

Ella pareció algo confundida y se recostó al lado de Zero. Cuando ella fue a besarle, Zero se apartó bruscamente. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Yuki lo miró herida y también algo curiosa.

\- ¿Estás bien, Zero?

Él asintió y se dio la media vuelta para dormir mirando la pared sin tocar a Yuki. Era como si ahora ella fuese el polo mismo que él y su cuerpo la rechazase. al rato de estar en silencio, Yuki volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Él asintió sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

\- Cuando hoy viste a esa chica verte beber, parecías alterado. Y cuando ella se fue, tú corriste detrás de ella. Es obvio que se conocen, ¿quién es?

Zero quería decirle que Yuroichi no importaba pero hubiese sido una vil mentira. Él se dio la vuelta y la miró de frente. Los labios de Zero tomaron con dureza los de Yuki y le sacaron el camisón.

\- Ze-ero... Kaito esta arriba...

\- Duerme como un tronco.- respondió cortando desnudándose él también.

Ella le devolvió el beso con la misma ansiedad y las manos de Zero tomaron sus muñecas. Cuando cerró los ojos, él quizo pensar el nombre de Yuki y tomarla una y otra vez como en el pasado. Pero contra la oscuridad de los párpados unos ojos grises lo miraron con la misma pasión que Yuki.

Él penetró a Yuki una y otra vez, forzándose a decir su nombre en su mente.

_Yuki..._

_Yuki..._

Sus gemidos llegaban a sus oídos y ella alcanzó el climax y él se apartó agitado.

Repetía en nombre una y otra vez de la chica que tenía en frente. De la chica que amaba realmente.

-¿Zero?

Él negó apartándose y encerrándose en el baño. Golpeó el espejo y lo hizo añicos. Su mano se regeneró en cuestión de segundos, no como su pierna que ni siquiera cicatrizaba. No como su corazón. Seguía ahñi con esa incómoda erección. Se sentño en el baño apoyado contra la frescura de los azulejos y cerró los ojos. Sentía su sabor todavía, incluso después de haber besado a Yuki. El sabor de su sangre que le hacía arder. Con algo de humillación tomó su miembro entre sus manos y suspiró.

Volvió a cerrar los párpados e imaginó su cuerpo desnudo, sus ojos grises rogándole, sus labios hinchados. El placer lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

_Ahh, Yuro..._

* * *

Dara quería irse a la mierda. Había ya recorrido más de 30 veces la bendita celda donde la habían metido y estaba a punto de treparse por las paredes. Comenzó martillar la puerta con su puño.

\- ¡Hey! Par de idiotas, saquenme ya.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente para su sorpresa y allí estaba el profesor Nagato y el rector Tobi con una cara seria. A ella le dio miedo. Nunca había visto a Tobi así.

\- Ahhh, Dara-chan, tú si que sabes como meterte en porblemas. Y que Tobi pensaba era una buena chica.

\- ¿Qué van a hacerme?

Tobi agarró una linterna y apunto desde abajo el rostro de Nagato-sensei que se vio cadavérico.

\- Vas a pasar al mundo de los muertos...- contestó Tobi riendose macabramente.

Un golpe le cayó a Tobi desde atrás haciendo que el enmascarado lustrara el piso con su cara.

\- Odio que me hagan esperar.- dijo Sasori explicando el por qué de la patada hacia su "idiota" líder.

Detrás de él aparecieron Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Kisame y Pain. LA celda por suerte era grande y sorprendentemente todos cabían ahí.

\- Lamentamos si el estúpido de Tobi te asustó.- se disculpó una seria Konan.- O los chicos...

Dara enarcó una ceja. Noooo, por favor. Era totalmente natural ver a tu mejor amigo de la infancia abrirle la garganta a un chico. (Notese el sarcasmo).

\- No es lo que piensas, jum.- dijo el rubio.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y los miró a uno por vez y al final, a Itachi. Parecía enfermo, como si le hubiese dado gripe o algo.

\- Tienen tres segundos para explicarme.

Todos se miraron entre sí esperando que alguno hiciese el primer paso, pero no. Ella taconeó el piso y todos empujaron a Tobi al frente.

\- Esto es de super confidencialidad.- le indicó Tobi.- Como sabrás este lugar es un refugio para los seres de la noche, pero no todos los de Die Natch estan de acuerdo. Hay algunos que desearían que dejásemos de reprimir los instintos asesinos, o la sed de los vampiros, o cosas así. Unos grupos nos rechazan diplomáticamente, como el consejo vampírico. Otros no tanto...

Dara paroadeó sorprendida. ¿Había grupos que quisiesen destruir Asylum? Le parecía increíble. El lugar era perfecto.

\- Uno de esos grupos, es conocido públicamente, y se llama "Acnología".

A Dara se le prendió el signo de alerta. "Acnología" era el nombre del dragón que aparecía en el apocalipsis, el destructor de mundos.

\- Nosotros somos el centro de protección e inteligencia del lugar (N/A: Jajajjaja Tobi como jefe del centro de inteligencia por favor JAAJJAJAJA), y ese hombre era un espía de Acnología, de sus cinco integrantes.

\- ¿Cinco? ¿Nada más cinco gatos locos arman tanto alboroto?

Deidara largó una corta carcajada ante su expresión y los otros se pusieron tensos. Debía ser muy malo para que todos se pusiesen así.

\- No son integrantes de la noche normales... Son muy poderosos, no sabemos muy bien cuales son sus habilidades, solo por sus amenazas sabemos sus nombres, y ellos harán todo lo que sea para que esto se desmorone. Incluso matar a cualquiera que se les interponga.

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

\- Tenemos entendido que tienes ciertos dones relacionados con la muerte y si puedes ayudarnos a evitarlas, o a saber quienes las realiza por lo menos.

Ella boqueó pasmada. ¿Le estaban pidiendo lo que ella estaba pensando?

\- No pueden estar hablando en serio.- saltó Itachi.- Ella es... una niña. No pueden meterla en esto.

-¡Hey! Tú no tienes derecho para decirme qué hacer.

Itachi se quedó clavado en su sitio y los demás se rieron. No eracomún ver a alguien pararle los pies al Uchiha.

\- Creo que si puedo ayudarles a atrapar a los malos, lo haré... Pero no sé defenderme ni nada.

\- No te preocupes.- la tranquilizó Nagato.- En realidad serás como una consultora, y siempre tendrás a Deidara y a Sasori para defenderte.

Ella miró al dueto. En realidad ella no se sentía más segura con ellos. Pero qué se le iba a hacer. ANtes de que pudiese responder, se sintió algo mareada y al tratar de volver en equilibrio notó que la sala estaba vacía salvo porItachi.

\- No tienes que hacer esto.

\- ¿Dónde se fueron todos?

Itachi la ignoró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Te estás poniéndo en peligro innecesariamente.

Entonces ella lo notó y enojada estalló.

\- ¡Me pusiste en una ilusión! Prometiste que nunca lo harías.- le gritó enojada.

Todo el suelo volvió a girar y los demás aparecieron. Los ojos de los demás se clavaron en Itachi sabiendo lo que había hecho. Dara estaba que iba a pegarle con algo. ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido?!

\- ¿Sandara-san?

\- Cuenten conmigo. Todo sea para parar a esos delincuentes.

Tobi dio un saltito de alegría y la ayudó a sentarse en el banco de la celdacuando vio que ella se estaba poniendo verde por la ilusión.

\- ¿Qué sabemos de ellos?- preguntó Sandara masajeandose las sienes y haciendo polvo a Itachi con los ojos.

\- Son tres hombres y dos mujeres al parecer. Sabemos sus nombres... y como ellos mismo se llaman. Perdimos a un compañero por esa información... Peisinoe, la persuasiva. Según las pocas descripciones de los que los han visto es una mujer muy hermosa, con ojos fríos y terribles. Se dice que es lo último que ves antes de morir. Generalmente los mata con armas. Es la agente más activa de ellos que se unió a ellos hace dos años. Ezra Belac es el segundo miembro más visto. Se dice que tiene la estatura de un niño, pero no se sabe exactamente su edad. Es el más sanguinario, lo llaman la espada. Es el más sanguinario y deducimos por sus ataques que lo hace con placer. Volkodlak, el maldito, es quien escribe generalmente los mensajes. Diríamos que es la mente maestra detrás de esto pero sabemos que no. Solo es quien decora la escena con palabras dulces... A quién realmente sirven es a Karalius, cuyo significado en lituano es "rey". Él es su líder, y creemos que el quinto miembro tiene una relación con él. Ya sea consaguínea o amorosa. Ella es Dark Sidhe, la llaman la mujer de luto por su aspecto. A los últimos tres jamás se han visto claramente ya que sus marionetas son los dos primeros.

Ella pensó en ello. Cinco personas capaces de tanta destrucción y se estremeció de arriba a abajo. Ella tenía que detenerlos, y tenía que empezar a investigar ya. Miró de reojo el reloj de Tobi que marcaba las 9 am. La escuela ya había comenzado hace unas horas. Tenía que advertirles a las chicas. Despues de todo... Ellas también pertenecían a Die Natch.

* * *

_**No Mercy for Wicked: Conspiracy**_

* * *

\- Oy... ¡Oy, despierten!

Mizuki dio un salto en el sillón y cayó encima de Masaki. A su vez, la de pelos multicolor le pegó una patada accidentalmente en la cara a Kira. Y como reacción de defensa, ella prendió fuego la mesa casi quemando a Tsubaki. Las cuatro miraron con un aura asesina a Ayame que las había despertado. Ninguna tenía muchas ganas de vivir con la resaca, menos de ir a clase.

\- Déjame morir.- se tiró otra vez Kira en el sofá tapándose los ojos con una almohada.

Un grito de Mizuki hizo que todas volvieran a saltar asustadas. La chica observaba pequeños moretones rosados en su cuello. Y miró a Kira que sintió un escalofríos. La vampira no iba a vivir para contarla esta mañana.

-¡Me emborrachaste! Dijiste que era agua lo que bebía.

\- Bueno... Vodka significa agüita en ruso... a parte no la estabas pasando mal cuando te encontré.

\- Es verdad.- sonrió Masaki.- La pequeña Mizu estaba jugando con dos a la vez.

Acto seguido Mizuki persiguió a Kira tirandole todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Kira esquivaba

\- ¿Por qué Mizuki está tan enojada?¿Tsubaki-san, te sientes bien?- preguntó Kali entrando a la habitación. - Te ves enferma.

Tsubaki dio un respingo al escucharla hablar. Estaba muy dispersa. Kira la observó culpablemente aunque la rabia de las palabras de Kaname seguían allí. Lo peor es que Kuran era un purasangre poderoso y ella no podría ir en contra suyo. El castigo por lastimar un purasangre era duro.

\- Creo que voy a resfriarme.- mintió Tsubaki con una tenue sonrisa.- Seguramente es eso.

Ninguna pareció muy convencida de ello pero Mizuki no dejaba de querer matar a Kira y ya iba a por los cuchillos. Las otras cuatro se encogieron mirando a las albinas pelearse. Y Masaki pareció darse cuenta de algo.

\- Ayame nee, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ¿Dormiste aquí?

La cara de Nii fue una pintura cuando cambió a un rojo intenso.¿Cómo explicarles que había dormido en el cuarto de Ichijou? Mejor que pensasen lo que quisiesen antes de darles esa información.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Dara y a Yuro? Registré los cuartos y no estaban mañana.

\- Oh, bueno... Itachi nos dijo que Dara se quedaría con él. - le guiñó el ojo Masaki a Ayame.- Y Yuro tampoco estaba cuando volvimos pensamos que se fue con Zero a algún lado...

Justo en ese momento como si lo hubiesen invocado Zero cruzó la puerta junto con Kaito. La cara de los dos era sombría y al verlas allí se sentaron en un sillón comodamente. Todas quedaron en silencio. ¿Dónde estaba Yuro? ¿Habría encontrado algo?

\- Sabes me molesta un poco que este tipejo entre como si fuera su casa.- comentó Kira.- Pero ya que estás aquí, ¿que fue de Yuro?

\- ¿Todavía no ha vuelto?- dijeron los dos cazadores al mismo tiempo algo perturbados.

Ellas se miraron entre si. Yuro no había dormido ni con Zero ni en la casa. El chico no parecía estar dispuesto a decir palabra alguna. Ellas iban a presionarle pero no hizo falta. Kiryuu comenzó a narrarles lo que había visto (sin lujo de detalles) y pasado ayer. Al terminar, un profundo silencio reinó. Nadie podía decirlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era tan cruel, tan trágico. El corazón de Yuro debía estar negro y sombrío.

\- ¿ No me digas que solo por morderle te apuñaló la pierna?- se inclinó Ayame apoyándose sobre el sillón donde estaban sentadas Kira y Mizuki (que llevadas por la curiosidad se habían detenido).- ¿Por qué se me hace que no nos está contando todo?

Tanto Zero como AYame se fulminaron con la mirada, estaba más que dicho que esos dos se odiaban a muerte. una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en los labios del chico y hasta se estremeció. Zero en su forma diabólica era lo peor en la faz de la tierra.

\- Oh, bueno, Nii-san. En realidad también vi quién fue tu primer beso...

Como era de esperarse Ayame se puso roja de pies a cabeza y sacó su espada que fue evitada por el cañón de Bloody Rose. Los dos volvieron a gruñirse y una gotita cayó en la frente de sus observantes.

\- Entonces, en vez de pelear entre uds. Deberían buscar a Yuro, ¿no?

-¿Deberían? - a Tsubaki le pareció curioso lo impersonal que fue eso. Sabía que Kali estaba ocupada al ser de último año, pero todas eran compañeras.

\- Emm... Es que me van a cambiar de cuarto. Hay una chica nueva que necesita una orientadora.

Kira casi se ahogó con su propia saliva. La única uqe había ingresado en la última semana...

\- Debes estar bromeando. ¡ Serás la compañera de Sarah!

Kali se hizo pequeña en su lugar. Estaba avergonzada pero aún así tomó valor y se fue por la puerta sin mirar atrás salvo por un segundo.

\- Realmente espero que puedan encontrarla... Tal vez deberían preguntarle a Yagari. Buena suerte.

* * *

Zero derribó la puerta de una patada. La cara de poker de Kaito era legendaria. Ni siquiera se había mosqueado al verlo hacer aquello. Las chicas quedaron con la boca abierta. ¡Era la maldita oficina de Yagari! Zero pasó naturalmente seguido por el morocho y las chicas tímidamente. Para su suerte él no estaba en su oficina.

Kaito se acercó a una caja en el rincón. Era bastante grande, y estaba repleta de cosas. Todos se centraron a su alrededor. Había un par de libros de poemas y literatura; también típicos de una adolescente. Incluso un peluche en forma de husky siberiano. Kaito alzó un cuadro con una ceja alzada. Era Yuro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa que él jamás habría imaginado. Y no estaba sola. En sus hombros había un niño de cabello azabache y ojos grises que brillaban con la luz del Sol. Él estaba riendo también. Era un día de otoño, las hojas caían anaranjadas y amarillas detrás de ellos. Yuro amaba el otoño.

\- Supongo que no me sorprende verlos aquí. - suspiró Yagari desde la puerta.- Yuro va a si sabe que tocaron esas cosas.

Por la sorpresa Kaito dejó caer el cuadro y el vidrio se hizo pedazos. La foto voló con el viento y se dio vuelta. Kira agarró el papel cuidadosamente y leyó en voz alta.

" No hay grito de dolor que en el futuro no tenga al final un eco de alegria", Ramón de Campoamor.

Gracias y sigue esforzándote.

C.H.

\- C.H.- murmuró Masaki.- Las mismas siglas que en el violín. Caleb Hakyoku.

\- Por supuesto. Ese iba a ser el regalo de Caleb cuando ella fuese a vivir con él. - se sentó en su silla.

-¿La viste después de que lo matara?

El asombro que mostró el rostro de Toga los descolocó a todos. ¿Él no tenía idea lo que había pasado? Él había sido el único en saber que no estaba muerta y no sabía los detalles...

-¿Cómo te explicó Yuroichi lo que planeaba hacer?

\- Ella nunca lo hizo.- el agobio de la noticia seguía allí. - Sabía lo de la escuela de musica y que Caleb había muerto en cuanto vi a Yuro entrar por la ventana.

los ojos de Yagari se desenfocaron. Ya no parecía estar en el cuarto sino hace dos años, en su mente.

\- Tendrían que haberla . Era como ver a un muerto caminar. Estaba herida en diversos lugares y casi me da un infarto, pensé que estaba muerta y apareció asi como así en mi casa, nuestra casa. Supe que ya no era ella. Al levantarme al día siguiente y no verla en su cama, solo había una nota con una sola línea escrita. "Ya no puedo hacer esto más. Lo siento y adiós. "

\- No volviste a verla.- dijo Tsubaki con tristeza.

Yagari asintió tapando su rrostro en agonía. Para coronar el momento Tobi y Kaien entraron al cuarto con un aura de felicidad, casi tirando flores detrás de si.

\- Oh, parece que Toga-san está ocupado.

\- No debería haber problema alguno con ellos, podríamos tener información de seguro.

\- ¿De que corno hablan?- preguntó irritada Kira.

Los dos co directores se miraron uno al otro y le hicieron un gesto a Kira que se acercase.

Ella entornó los ojos y acortó la distancia. Ellos repitieron el gesto y ella volvió a acercarse. Cuabdo estuvo a cm de loa dos ambos gritaron:

\- Es confidencial.- Kira dio un salto asustada y ellos apuntaron a Yagari.- Queremos hallar a Yuroichi Hakyoku.

\- ¿Por qué? - frunció en ceño Ayame.

Cuatro figuras se interpusieron en la luz del pasillo. Una mujer de pelo rojo vestida de seguida por Sasori, Deidara y Sandara. Yagari se puso de pie al ver a Erza, la del grupo Fairy . Eso indicaba serio problemas, en especial si venía acompañada de dos miembros de Akatsuki.

-¿Qué hizo Sugiyama ahora? - bufó Kaito con aburrimiento.

Dara le hizo fuck you y Kaito le sacó la lengua como un niño.

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella.- sentenció Erza.- Es Yuroichi Hakyoku la que es encontrada como sospechosa del asesinato de una estudiante.

* * *

_**¿No es irónico como todo encaja?**_

_**Es delicioso sentir tu duda apuñalando la confianza**_

_**¿Ya no quieres acercarte a ella?**_

_**No pienses mucho y recuerda lo que marca la lógica.**_

_**Todo indica que la sangre mancha sus manos,**_

_**¿no es precioso como se arruina?**_

* * *

Yagari los echó a los chicos a fuera para poder hablar con ellos, Dara salió para alcanzarlos cuando ya estaban por irse.

\- ¿Están bromeando? - preguntó Mizuki anodada.

Concordaba con que la morocha daba miedo de vez en cuando, ¿pero una asesina a sangre fría? No podían reaccionar hacia esa noticia. Tampoco estaba Yuro para aclarar la situación y eso solo empeoraba las cosas.

\- ¿Podrías decirnos lo que pasó, Sugiyama-san?

Dara se rascó la cabeza sin saber exactamente que hacer. Akatsuki no le había dicho lo que podía o no hacer... y esto acusaba directamente a una de sus amigas...

\- Hay un grupo terrorista, Acnología, que trata de acabar con Asylum. No se conocen a sus miembros y esta mañana una humana encontró a su mejor amiga muerta en un costado de los dormitorios cerca del bosque. La mataron anoche, violentamente. Con una ballesta y al parecer desgarraron su garganta hasta que se desangrara.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con Yuroichi-san?- se quejó Masaki sin poder contener la furia.- Cualquiera podría haber comprado una de esas armas.

-No es el arma lo que la evidencia indica.- susurró Dara al ver que otros estudiantes salían de sus clases.- La chica que murió es aquella a la que Yuro amenazó en el comedor y... las puntas de flechas no son ordinarias, tienen grabado un signo característico, es un lobo aullando dentro de una flor.

\- El blasón Hakyoku.- gruñeron Zero y Kaito a la vez.- Esto es malo.

-¿Se dan cuenta de lo ridículo que es?- dijo Ayame indignada.-¿Yuroichi una terrorista?

\- No todos nos ven como los guardianes que somos, Ayame.- dijo Kaito preocupado.

El timbre de la segunda clase sonó y todos se miraron entre sí.

\- Nos veremos luego en el comedor.- ordenó Kaito.- Vayan a su clase y si pueden traten de encontrar a Yuro. Avisen si la ven.

Se dispersaron en grupo. Masaki y Dara corrieron tras Kaito que iba saliendo del edificio.

\- Kaito- senpai, ¿Dónde vas?

\- A ver la escena del crimen. Cada cazador tiene una forma única de asesinar y podría reconocer la de ella si la veo.

Ambas asintieron siguiendole el paso. Pasaron cerca del edificio Masaki se detuvo. Ese era el lugar de ayer...

\- ¿Masaki?

Los dos la esperaron y ella se removió incómoda. ¿Habría sido todo un sueño?

-¿Sucede algo, Kuromizu-chan?

Ella dudó antes de responder.¿Cómo se tomarían lo que ella habia visto? Con timidez les explicó lo que había pasado y tanto Kaito como Sandara se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Una jaula de oro?

-¿Escuchas voces? - interrumpió con una sonrisa de burla.- Y eso no es lo peor sino que la sigues siempre. ¿Eres tonta? ¿No aprendes de la experiencia?

Masaki infló los cachetes indignada. Exactamente esa reacción había querido evitar. Dara lo setuvo antes de que se largara a reír.

\- Yo soñé con esa jaula...

Kaito nos miró intrigado y se rascó la barbilla. Éramos dos en un .

\- Primero aclaremos el asesinato, y luego iremos por esa bendita jaula para dinosaurios, ¿ok?

Ambas asintieron. Podían sentir la preocupación de él por Hakyoku era casi palpable y seguramente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

* * *

Mizuki Kusari entró al pasillo que llevaba a las aulas de arte. Realmente no sabía que demonios hacer. Cuando había visto a Deidara junto a Dara recién su rostro había tomado el color de un rojo intenso de solo recordar lo que habia pasado. Ella jamás había hecho algo así. No sabía con que cara le diría a su hermano de ese desliz.

Justo estaba pensando en ello cuando se cruzó con Hanabusa. Él se le quedó viendo y se acercó. Ella pensó que tal vez se iría a disculpar. Que inocente era.

\- ¿No puedes mantener tus manos lejos de este muñeco?

Ella alzó las cejas. ¿Qué estupideces decía?

\- Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú el que me rogó bailar.

Aidou río estrepitosamente de modo que todos pudiesen oírlo.

\- Yo jamás ruego a una chica, todas caen a mis pies.- se pavoneó el rubio.- Y no es que te resististe mucho. No sabía que eras una chica fácil.

El fuego de la Mizuki interior quizo arrancarle los dedos uno a uno por imbécil. Se estaba imaginando las mil y una formas de mutilarlo. Claro que la echarían de la escuela si llegaba a hacer sus fantasías realidad. En ese preciso segundo, Deidara salió de su taller y se detuvo al notar la presencia de Mizuki.

\- Kusari-san.- la saludó formalmente algo confundido y luego pasó a Aidou.- Idiota.

La cara de Aidou decia que queroa matarlo ahi mismo y Mizuki se le volvieron a subir los colores.

\- No recuerdas nada de anoche, ¿no? - se burló Aidou.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? - preguntó el otro rubio confundido.

Aidou estalló a carcajadas y Mizuki se relajó un poco. Era lo mejor. No se sentiría tan incómoda si Deidara no se acordaba de lo que le había dicho. Ella sonrió con malicia al verlo allí. Que bien que le servía para devolverle el golpe a Aidou.

\- Deidara-senpai, he venido a unirme a su taller.

-¿Disculpa?-repitieron los ddos rubios, uno feliz y el otro molesto.- Esa es mi verdadera razón para estar aquí.

Los ojos de Mizuki se encontraron con los de Aidou un segundo mientras ella se iba con Deidara.

"Toma esta, lame botas."

* * *

_**La venganza es dulce y se sirve en un plato frío.**_

_**¿Piensas que me despreciaste y voy a llorar?**_

_**Eres tú el que se pierde la oportunidad **_

_**y creeme que la palabra "misericordia"**_

_**la perderé absolutamente en tu honor.**_

_**Cuida tu espalda, porque esta gatita tiene garras.**_

* * *

Kira entró en son de paz a la clase de pintura. Ya estaba su primo y todos los modelos acomodándose en sus posiciones antes de la clase. Konan era la profesora estricta de pintura y dibujo. Al verla entrar su mirada fría la taladró en el lugar. Gray se sentó con una sonrisa en el rincón completamente desnudo. Ella se relamió pensando en lo que habían hecho.

\- Kain Kira, ¿no es así?

Kira tragó con fuerza. Esa mujer era imponente y hermosa. Ella no necesitaba más para respetar a Konan. Asintió al ver que Konan ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Gray se rió entre dientes y ella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí?

\- Yo... Bueno...- balbuceó Kira tratando de encontrar una respiesta coherente.

\- ¿Pintas?- volvió al ataque la profesora.- ¿Dibujas?

Ella negó a ambas. El chico de pelo leonado, Loke, se sentó al lado de Gray y a ella se le subieron los colores. ¿sería que todos los magos estaban "bien equipados"?

\- ¿Te interesa el arte por lo menos?

\- Me gustan las pinturas de Miguel Ángel y de Da Vinci, el renacimiento es algo realmente brillante y aprecio ver pinturas de ese estilo.- dijo Kira en un hilo de voz.

Ella había podido ver la capilla sixtina en vivo y en directo cuando había viajado con sus hermanos y primos a Europa. Konan pareció complacida con su respuesta y se tocó el mentón pensativa.

\- No sabes plasmar el arte... pero lo admiras profundamente por lo que puedo ver.

Konan la rodeó como un tiburón a su presa analizando la de arriba a abajo. Se tocó en mentón pensativa y murmuró para si misma:

\- Caderas estrechas, figura grácil y la típica belleza vampírica... Lastima la falta de curvas pero asumo que servirá. Puedes empezar hoy.

Kira miró a Konan sin entender cuando le indicó la puerta por donde salió Loke.

\- Ve a desvestirte rápido, los alumnos no tardarán en llegar, Kain.

-¿Disculpa?

\- Serás una de nuestras modelos, ¿o es que no querías ser parte de la clase?

Antes que Konan se arrepintiese, Kira corrió al armario a sacarse todo lo que llevaba encima.

**XXXXXXXXX**

No es que le incomodase estar desnuda frente a una clase de estudiantes con los que compartía horas de su vida... lo que le tenía muy nerviosa era la mirada de Fullbuster sobre cada célula de su cuerpo mientras se mantenía en la posición que le había indicado Konan-sensei. Ella estaba recostada hacia los caballetes y los dos magos estaban arrodillados a cada costado de ella.. Kira se mojaba solo de colocar sus ojos en el cuerpo desnudo de ambos chicos. Era como si el destino hubiese querido tentarla.

\- No es tan difícil, eh, mi bella dama. - le guiñó un ojo Loke galantemente.

\- Lo dices porque no tienes una bonita vista de las piernas abierta de Kira.- le tomó el pelo Gray y ella le hizo fuck you.

En ese instante, los estudiantes comenzaron a ingresar con sus artículos de pintura y ella se quedó helada. Sara Shirabuki entraba acompañada de su séquito de descerebradas que había logrado dominar.

\- Realmente ya no me sorprende esta escena.- rio coquetamente la vampireza.- Kira Kain desnuda con dos hombres a la vez ya dejó de ser novedad.

Las zorras se rieron del chiste de su líder y se sentaron en un rincón.

\- ¿No es por eso que te forzaron a este internado? - siguió Sara.- ¿Para que no puedas manchar más el apellido Kain?

Kira se tensó y fulminó a la mujer con la mirada. La odiaba, era tal su furia deseo que le sucediese algo malo. No se esperó que un fuego la hiciese volar por los aires como una explosión. Los ojos de Loke y Gray salieron de sus órbitas y la miraron con horror. No había sido ella...

En la puerta con una mirada asesina Akatsuki Kain se fijaba en Sara con desprecio.

\- Aunque seas una pura sangre, Shirabuki-san, no te da derecho a hablarle así a mi hermana mayor.- gruñó cpn voz profunda y grave.- La próxima vez no será solo un rasguño.

Sara le mostró los colmillos a ambos hermanosy al entrar Konan lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus mejillas tomando la mano quemada.

-¿Qué sucedió aqui?- dijo Konan-sensei fijándose en el menor de los Kain.

\- Simplemente llegó y...- la voz de Sara se quebró falsamente y Kira explotó.

-¿ Cómo puedes ser tan manipuladora y una zorra sin medida? ¿No haz hecho suficiente para cagarnos la vida?

Avanzó a zancadas dispuesta a sacarle el relleno a golpes pero un brazo firme la detuvo.

\- No vale la pena, Kira.- le susurró Loke al oído.

Ella apretó los dientes. Sentía que podría romperlos por la presión. Nadie lo entendía, ella le había arrebatado lo más importante para ella. Kira no podía simplemente dejarla ser. Seguía teniendo esas imágenes cuando había encontrado su cadáver en su cuerto. Había gritado a todo pulmón. Había llorado hasta no tener lágrimas, y su corazón seguía roto. No tenía pruebas pero Kira sabía que ella era la culpable. Él jamás se hubiese sacado la vida de esa manera. No importa lo que le dijesen, ella lo había conocido más que a nadie, y no había sido un suicidio. Sara se tocó el pecho indignada y la miró de frente.

-¿Arruinar tu vida? ¡Tú me arrancaste el corazón de una pieza, Kira Kain! -sollozó pareciendo inocente.- Aquí la única culpable de la muerte de Yuhi eres tú. Me arrebataste a mi prometido de mis brazos, definiticamente no eres la víctima de la historia.

Tanto Kira como Akatsuki se tensaron al oír ese nombre. Yuhi... El corazón le dolía de solo pensar en él. Y ese había sido un golpe bajo. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Kira se paró de la tarima y caminó hacia el closet.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas? - preguntó confundida por la situación la profesora.

\- A la mierda.- le contestó con la peor de las caras y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

No podía llorar. No en frente de Shirabuki. Y no lo iba a hacer.

* * *

Al salir del aula de baile, Tsubaki se encontró con Kira. No sabía bien por qué pero Kira parecía estar evitandola.

\- Kain-san, ¿vamos juntas al comedor?

Ella asintió y las dos caminaron por al pasillo cerca de las ventanas. Entonces los vieron. Yuki Cross iba acompañada con Kaname que tomaba su mano ligeramente. Todas las chicas los observaban y suspiraban al verlos. Menos Tsubaki y Kira. Antes de entrar al edificio Kaname besó castamente a Yuki en los labios. Fue solo un segundo y a penas apoyó sus labios, pero Tsubaki sintió que se le partía el alma. Ellos entraron al edificio y los murmullos comenzaron. Solo que np sabían que dos chicas podían escucharlos.

\- Siempre pensé que Zero y Yuki eran pareja.

-¿Estará jugando a dos puntas?- le contestó otra.- Que suertuda es...

Tsubaki se alejó de la ventana furiosa. ¿Kaname la había besado aún estando de novio con Cross? Los celos la recorrieron de arriba a abajo.

\- Jamás pensé que la inocentona Cross fuese tan zorra.- silbó con admiración Kira.

Para su mala suerte, en el momento en que lo dijo, Zero salió de su clase y su aura asesina se encendió. Iba a haber pelea entre Kira y Zero. Claro que seguramente Kaname la molaría a golpes ssi se enteraba que ya había provocado dos peleas hoy.

-¿No estas herido que Yuki esté con otro hombre? - le preguntó fríamente Tsubaki.

Sus ojos se habían apagado notablemente. Zero miró a otro lado y los tres caminaron juntos en silencio por un rato.

\- Yuki y Kaname se conocen de toda la vida, literalmente. Solo que ella no recordaba lo que le había sucedido. Aún así Kaname la cuidó y cuando yo me mudé con ellos tras la muerte de mis padres, ella me cuidó a mi. Crecimos juntos, ella estaba enamorada de Kaname. Fue en esos días que descubrió de la peor manera que me habían convertido. Sin embargo, siguió cuidandome hasta que Kaname la obligó a recordar quién era... una pura sangre como él. La única razón por la que él me había dejado vivir tras morderla por primera vez era porque sabía que yo la protegería, y eso era lo único que al bastardo de Kaname le preocupaba. Proteger a su futura esposa.

Tsubaki recibió el golpe pero no dejó salir ningún sentimiento. Kaname no se lo merecía.

\- ¿Yuki no te amó?- preguntó Kira en un tono burlón.

\- Si lo hace, pero supongo que lo ama más a él.

Tsubaki y Kira miraron el lugar en donde Yuki había desaparecido y suspiraron.

\- Entonces como siempre el problema de la ecuación es Kaname. Una cosa es amar a ambos y elegir por uno.- se quejó Kira con ganas de matar al puto princeso.- Otra cosa es estar comprometido y besar a Tsubaki.

Tsubaki estaba indignada del solo recuerdo de ese beso y Kira se lo venía a recordar. Zero abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salían.

\- Kuran jamás traicionaría a Yuki de esa manera... Él la ama.

\- ¡ Eso no pareció importarle a Kuran cuando tenía la lengua en su garganta!

El grito de Kira resonó en todo el patio y como mujeres poseídas las fangirls se voltearon hacia ellas tres.

\- Corran.- les ordenó Zero.

Así los tres se vieron envueltos en una cacería en la cual ellos eran la maldita presa. Tsubaki no daba más de las piernas, ni hablar de sus sentimientos heridos. Al pasar vio a Kaname hablando con Ichijou y su llama se encendió.

" Voy a hacerte la vida imposible, Kuran. Desearás no haber jugado con mis sentimientos."

* * *

**_Los desafíos son parte de mi vida,_**

**_el miedo es algo con lo que vivir._**

**_No te congeles solo por ellos, _**

**_supéralos, lucha contra ellos._**

**_No dejes que te controlen,_**

**_o no habrá vuelta atrás._**

* * *

Ayame realmente estaba meditando no ingresar en ninguna otra clase. Salvo que hubiese una teoría avanzada de como asesinar vampiros, ella no le interesaba. Sabía como tocar la flauta traversa y bien gracias. Lo que deseaba desesperadamente era saber donde mierda estaba Yuro. Masaki les había mandado un texto explicandoles la situación y ella quería encontrarla.

En el pasillo en el que dobló, chocó contra un cálido cuerpo que ella conocía bien tras haber dormido en la misma cama.

\- Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así. - se rió Takuma al abrazarla para que no cayese al suelo.

Ella enrojeció completamente al pensar en la biblioteca y él lo supo, entonces también enrojeció. Ayame trató de buscar una frase con la suficiente delicadeza como para dejar ese lugar incómodo pero su mente se desconectó al sentir su boca fundirse con el repentino beso de Takuma. Poco a poco quedó arrinconada contra la pared rodeada por los firmes brazos de Ichijou.

\- Takuma, aqui... no.- gimió cuando los besos cayeron hacia su lóbulo.

Puedo sentir su suave risa que cortaba su aliento contra el cuello, ella se rindió dejándolo seguir su exploración. Ella no podía evitarlo. Era esa incontrolable atracción que siempre estaba a su alrededor. No sabía por qué le ocurría solo con él.

El sonido de una ventana al abrirse los hizo detenerse e inspeccionar sus alrededores. Estaba todo desierto debido a las actividades extracurriculares en el anexo. Solo que la ventana al final del corredor estaba abierta de par en par, alguien la había deslizado al costado para abrirla. Ichijou la escudó con su cuerpo y esperó que el extraño se manifestase. Según Ayane podrían ser los mismos de Acnología así que palpó su nacaja debajo de su falda.

Un ser saltó hacia adentro aferrándose a la pared y entró con una voltereta. Ichijou y Nii se quedaron de una pieza al verla entrar así. Estaban en un maldito quinto piso y no había forma humanamente posible de escalarlo. No le sorprendió cuando se corrió los mechones de su cara ver a Yuroichi. Ayame pudo notar que llevaba la remera y el jogging con el que se había ido a dormir, soko que tanto la camiseta como el pantalón estaban cubiertos de suciedad y sangre. Sus manos, cuello y rostro también. La remera estaba desgarrada desde el hombro hasta la axila y ella podía ver azomar su sujetador y parte de sus generosos pechos. Sus ojos pasaron por el pelo azabache de Hakyoku y lo vieron todo revuelto y lleno de hojas y ramas. Ella comenzó a preguntarse Cómo carajo hacia Yuu para verse como una diosa amazona sensual y poderosa con ese aspecto. Se sintió algo celosa y miró a Ichijoy tratando de encontrar un indicio de que le gustase lo que veía. No vio nada más que curiosidad.

Entonces Yuroichi los miró directamente como si recién se diese cuenta de su presencia y Ayame quedó congelada. Había muy pocas cosas a la que le temiese, Yuro no era una de ellas. Pero esa mirada vacía, era como la de un animal hambriento o rabioso a punto de atacar.

\- ¿Yu-r-ro, dónde estabas? - trató de que su voz no temblara.- Todos estábamos preocupados por tí.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en los labios de su compañera y Ayame tembló.

\- ¿Se preocupaban por si moría desangrada en el bosque, par de ratas traidoras? - Ayame desconocía ese tono en Yuroichi, estaba cargado de odio y rencor. Desde su lugar pudo ver la herida que Zero le había hecho en el cuello.

\- Sabes que realmente nos preocupamos...

Ayame dejó su posición y se acercó a ella tratando de abrigarla con su saco. Hacía un frío que calaba los huesos y Yuro seguía siendo humana. Pero Yuroichi a penas la tuvo cerca le gruñó y cruzó su rostro con una bofetada. La mejilla de Ayame enrojeció y pudo ver a Ichijou dando unos pasos hacia ella pero lo detuvo.

\- No me toques.- le enseñó sus dientes como un animal atrapado.- ¿Le gustó a Zero mi sangre y compartió contigo lo que pudo arrebatarme? ¿O quisiste revivirlo en carne propia y bebiste de él como la asquerosa chupasangre que eres?

\- Tal vez si no tuvieses tantos secretos y nos hubieses dejado ayudarte, eso no hubiese pasado.- le contestó enojada y la expresión de su amiga cambió por un segundo. Era una profunda agonía viniendo de su interior pero desapareció así como vino.

-¿ Secretos? Tú jamás entenderías por lo que pasé.

Ayame perdió la paciencia y su puño salió despedido directamente hacia el rostro de Yuro. Podría haberlo esquivado pero no lo hizo, y le dio de lleno. Su labio roto comenzó a gotear sangre fresca y Yuroichi simplemente rió.

\- Mejor que nadie sabes que mis padres murieron, de pérdidas te comprendería mejor que nadie.

Ayame se dio vuelta e Ichijou seguía allí, como si sintiese que la joven en frente suyo fuese peligrosa e inestable. Ese instante fue suficiente como para que la morena sacase su navaja con velocidad sorprendente y le retorciese la muñeca. Ayame se vio vista en un espiral y terminó con la navaja apuntando al pecho de la ojiplata forzada por la misma.

\- ¿Podría matar a alguien a quién amases, Nii?- la mirada de Yuro tenía un brillo espectral y lleno de dolor que ella sintió. Su mano tembló al ver que Yuro la forzaba a hincar su propia carne.

Pudo oler su sangre manar antes de verla caer y la sonrisa de Yuro se enganchó.

\- No, no podrías. Puedo verlo.

Los vidrios estallaron a su alrededor y cinco hombres vestidos con protectores antibalas y armas se escabulleron dentro e inmovilizaron a Yuro. Era peor que el sawt y Ayame notó que eran vampiros. Echaron a la joven al piso con fuerza y pudo ver a su cráneo golpearse contra el piso. Con un grito ahogado trató de ayudarla pero Ichijou la detuvo. Uno de los SWAT puso una pistola en la cabeza de su... amiga. ¿Podía decir que Yuro era su amiga? Ella era la única que la conocía a la perfección, y de vez en cuando cuidaba de ella...¿Era Yuro su amiga? Otro de ellos la esposo y le impuso que se arrodillase. Otra figura con un traje de calidad y gran porte pasó delante de ellos. Agarró el rostro de su amiga y le obligó a verle a la cara. Yuro lo miró algo confundida y le escupió el zapato como buena rebelde sin causa. Ayame pudo ver también como Takuma empalidecía.

\- Takuma, aléjate de la halfling.- le ordenó el hombre.- Deberías aprender a hacer amistades con cierto grado de linaje.

Ayame fue sorprendida al ver al rubio retroceder con algo de vergüenza. ¿Quién era ese hombre? No parecía muy mayor, con ese pelo rubio y mandíbula fuerte. Ella lo miró pero por supuesto fue Yuro quien le aclaró sus dudas.

\- Debe ser un honor tener la presencia de un importante consejal aquí. - se burló la morocha.- ¿Vino a visitar a su queridisimo nieto, Asato Ichijou?

Se le iluminó la idea. Eran parecidos salvo porque la expresión de Takuma era más suave. Asato miró a Yuro lleno de repulsión y odio que no pareció perturbar en lo absoluto a la chica. Aunque estuviese demacrada y de rodillas, ella no dejaba de tener ese porte orgulloso.

\- Sabes bien por qué me envió el consejo y pronto estará aquí el presidente de la asociación. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

\- Solo que no tengo ni idea de lo que me dices.

\- Fuiste hallada culpable del asesinato de humana cuyo cadáver se encontró en la mañana.

\- ¿Qué tanto tiempo libre tienes para inventar esas estupideces?

Ni siquiera terminó de decir la frase que las afiladas uñas de Asato Ichijou le arañaron la mejilla, antes que pudiese escapar Yuro lo mordió con fuerza y fue pateada por el SWAT cayendo de bruces al suelo y desde allí desafió a Asato con los ojos.

\- Eres realmente repugnante.

\- Todos saben que tipo de monstruo soy,- se rió ella.- No me escondo con apariencia aristocrática y pomposos vestidos pretendiendo no querer desgarrar la tráquea de otro.

Antes que el viejo vampiro descargase su enojo en la chica tirada, Yagari lo detuvo con la miarada gélida.

\- A Kaname no le gustará saber lo poco profesional que está siendo.- lo amenazó Toga y sus palabras sorprendenmente tuvieron su efecto. Asato le dio la espalda a Yuro y con un gesto le indicó que la llevasen detrás de él.

\- Es una asesina. Igualmente será colgada en la horca.- le dijo con dureza el consejal al cazador.

\- No hasta que tenga un juicio justo.- le cortó Yagari.- Y hasta que sea declarada culpable, ella sigue siendo inocente.

Ambos adultos se midieron como oponentes viendo quién daría su brazo a torcer. Cuando apareció Kaien y Tobi en el pasillo, Asato siseó viendo su batalla perdida.

\- De todos modos está muerta.- dijo mirando a Yuro sobre su hombro.- Su destino es arder en el infierno.

Yagari se paró entre medio de su ahijada y el vampiro tratando de ocultarla a su mirada. Los SWAT se formaron como soldados y empujaron a Yuroichi para que avanzaron. Ayame la vio irse al igual que Yagari pero antes que se perdiese en la lejanía la oyó susurrar a Asato y sintió como un filo de una navaja contra el cuello.

\- Yo no le temo al infierno, Asato, ya fui ahí hace mucho tiempo y, ¿saben lo que me dijeron? Tienen un lugar especial con su nombre grabado para que sufra por toda la eternidad. Quizás sea lo suficientemente bondadosa y les mande su cabeza en bandeja de plata. Como ud. Dijo, después de todo mi destino es arder en el infierno. Una muerte más, una muerte

Ayame se estremeció de pies a caveza. Había visto esa mirada solo una vez. Era de uno de los jóvenes de Uroboros que había sido mordido por un sangre pura y que sus compañeros habían tebido que matar. Era la misma mirada que había visto a Yuro desde que se habían reencontrado en Asylum. Solo que ahora era mucho peor. Las palabras de ese chico resonaron en su cabeza al pensar en Yuroichi.

Matenme, ya no hay nada en mí que salvar.

* * *

Volvió a fijarse en el espejo por si sus rizos se habían desacomodado. A penas había llegado de la noche anterior con el fenómeno infantil se había tomado un baño para sacarse los restos de la niña muerta. Había sido tan delicioso verla desangrarse con esa expresión de terror absoluto. El niño había bebido hasta saciarse y después juntos se habían ido al bosque resguardados por la noche. Por un momento el pánico la había llenado al cruzarse con esa joven de pelo negro y ojos grises con una chispa salvaje. La sangre manchaba su camisa y temió porque Ezra, su estúpidamente psicópata de apariencia inocente e infantil, se lanzase a matarla por no poder contener sus instintos.

Pero Erza Belac había mostrado no ser tan psicópata como ella creía. .. y se había contenido con una mirada añorante. Asumía ella que era por la sangre que lo llamaba cual brebaje se la eternidad. Para suerte de ambos, ella ni siquiera los había notado. Estaba enfocada en otro dilema interior. Lo cual había molestado levemente al niñato.

Los dos habían vuelto a la guarida subterránea. Nadie podría imaginar semejante castillo escondido bajo tierra. Era espectacular. Ahora ella esperaba a sus otros compañeros, en especial a uno para quien se había enguantado con un vestido con un pronunciado escote. Deseaba ardientemente la mirada del joven educado sobre su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió y su espíritu seductor se vio pinchado al ver entrar a Erza con sus profundas cocatrices decorando su rostro de niño. Era aterrador. Peor que un cuento de terror. Él se sentó en el sillón más alejado de ella con mirada perdida. No parecía él mismo. Siempre era molesta, con su risa maniática y su hiperactividad.

\- Llegan temprano.- oyeron la voz susurrante de Dark Sidhe.

\- Tú llegas tarde.- le recriminó Peisinoe volviendo a fijarse en el reflejo que su aspecto fuese impecable para él.

Ds entró colgada del brazo de Karalios. Su máscara hoy llevaba pequeños detalles venecianos y tenía una mueca de profunda agonía, no una perturbadoea sonrisa. Ella siempre se preguntaba como seria su rostro en realidad. La pareja era extraña. De Daksidhe solo podias ver la silueta de su rostro por el velo de luto. De él no podías saber nada.

\- Fue espléndido su trabajo, Peisinoe.- la felicitó resonando en su mente.- Es una lástima que otro vaya a ser sacrificado en tu lugar.

Ella bufó irritada. La había llegado la noticia que los idiotas de Asylum habían adjudicado su bella obra a una joven estudiante. Eran tan imbéciles.

\- ¿Ya le hicieron el juicio?

\- No todavía pero es poco probable que salga impune.- volvió a oír las palabras en su cabeza.- Una verdadera lástima, ella nos hubiese sido útil en el futuro.

A la mitad de la frase, Volkdlak entró con su camisa abierta en el cuello como si recién hubiese salido de una ducha. Se veía pálido. Ella no estaba segura si era por el clima, el encierro en la cueva o la extraña condición de su raza. Se notaba enfermo y nervioso, no como el pulcro y calmado hombre que ella siempre veía. Aleteó sus pestañas coquetamente para llamar su atención pero él pasó directo a sentarse junto a Belac que se acomodó en el regazo del joven como un gatito.

-¿ No hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo? - preguntó con seriedad Volk.

Ella se molestó al ver su preocupación. ¿Por qué mostraba tanto interés en una joven que nunca habia visto? Era una colegiala que seguramente tenía algo malo como para que la inculparan de un asesinato.

\- Hay algunos sacrificios que debemos hacer por nuestra meta.- fue la única respuesta que consiguió.

Belac tampoco pareció muy contecto de la respuesta y le siseó a Karalios. El hombre lo miró y ella pudo sentir el ki asesino de ese hombre. Era espeluznante. Ezra estaba paralizado en el lugar.

\- Karalios, basta.- le ordenó Volk quien era el único capaz de enfrentarlo y posiblemente salir vivo.

\- Me preocupa que este repentino interés en esa mocosa te haga débil. - soltó Peisinoe con desdén al ver las emociones que provocaba esa chica. Ella jamás lo había visto así. - ¿La conoces?

\- No realmente. - sonrió levemente Volkdlak.- Pero conocí a varios de su familia.

\- Los Hakyoku siempre han sido famosos por ser aquellos que "bailan en el filo de la noche". - dijo Dark sidhe pensativamente.- Se podría decir que no son realmente cazadores de vampiros, y tampoco pertenecen a Die natch puramente como criatura del mismo... Pero siempre han conocido su existencia. Sin contar que el nombre de ella es bastante irónico, ¿no crees?

Ella se sintió excluida de la conversación de repente e hizo un mohín. ¿Que tenía de especial esa chica?

\- Yū significa valiente. Rõ, hijo. E ichi, uno.- resonó los pensamiento de Karalius.- "El primogénito valiente" es lo que significa su nombre.

\- Es algo más complicado que eso y tiene que ver con una antigua maldición sobre el primer ancestro de los Hakyoku, Yoruichi, la mujer de la primera noche. Ella dijo que quien tuviese la desgracia de llevar su nombre moriría joven de manera trágica. Es tradición de sus descendientes tratar de evitar la maldición y honrarla a la vez cambiando las letras de su nombre.

\- Sabes bastante de su familia.- acotó Peisinoe con molestia.

\- Como muchos otros, debes conocer a tu enemigo.- le contestó Dark sidhe con algo parecido a la risa.- Igualmente con conocer mucho, no impedirá que se extinga su línea cuando ella sea ejecutada tras ser encontrada culpable.

Belac, que había estado extrañamente calmo, volvió a prestar atención a la conversación. Sus ojos escarlata se fijaron en DS y sonrió mostrando sus caninos.

\- Si algo me ha enseñado la vida, es que nunca deberías subestimar a la gente... No cantes victoria hasta que ella realmente esté bajo toerra... Nada esta dicho y siempre te puedes llevar una sorpresa.

Esto recién empezaba.

* * *

_**Ellos no ven el monstruo que soy,**_

_**no ven lo que hay debajo de mi piel. **_

_**Se quedaron con la apariencia de muñeca,**_

_**con ese rastro vacío de mi existencia.**_

_**Pero yo no lo he olvidado,**_

_**lo tengo grabado con fuego en mi piel.**_


	10. 9:No Mercy For Wicked II:Osiris judgment

Yuroichi miró por la ventana por sexta vez en la noche. La luna estaba comenzando a menguar y con ella, su suerte al parecer. No le gustaba el encierro, menos si era en una celda fría y oscura como aquella. Los barrotes le daban esa sensación de querer huir, claro que también podría ser por su inminente juicio y posible muerte. No es que ella no se lo esperase. Había estado escapando y retardando ese momento por dos años. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarse su vida luego de irse de lo de Yagari. Era una cobarde.

Su vista captó movimiento en el límite del bosque y eso la fastidió. ¿No le había dicho que la dejase sola por el resto de su vida la noche anterior? Las pisadas de Eisenhut en la gravilla le puso los pelos de punta y más cuando los ojos de él se posaron en los de ella. Con sus garras arañó los barrotes tratando de liberarla.

\- Idiota, ¡vete! No necesito tu ayuda.

Un par de rocas cayeron dentor cuando Eisenhut intentó mover las barras a la fuerza. Estúpido animal... Ella agarró las piedras y se las tiró directamente a la nariz consiguiendo que lloriquease. Sus ojos pardos se fijaron en ella con tristeza y ella volvió a hacerle daño aunque no quería. Era lo mejor para los dos. Ella no era buena con las despedidas.

\- Vete.- le ordenó una vez más.- Vete, Eisenhut, y nunca regreses.

En el mismo instante en que su compañero la abandonó finalmente, unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo camino hacia ella. No le sorprendió escuchar las voz de Yuki Cross acompañada de la de Kaito. El solo escucharlo allí preocupado le hervía la sangre. No se había preocupado tanto al dejarla a la merced de Zero para que le arrancase sus recuerdos junto con su sangre. Se sentó lo más cerca de la puerta que pudo para poder escucharlos hablar y a la vez para que Kaito no la viese si se acercaba a la rejilla de custodia en la puerta.

\- Sabes que no puedo dejarte entrar, Kaito-kun.- se disculpó Cross con voz dulce.- A parte conoces los cargos, ella es... ella mató...

\- No puedo creerlo, Yuki. La chica que yo conozco no podría asesinar a sangre fría a alguien así.

El silencio reinó en el pasillo antes que Yuki respondiese.

\- Tal vez ella ya no es quien creías conocer, pero te daré unos segundos con ella.

La renjilla de custodia se abrió de golpe y ella no movió ni un solo músculo. Eso no sirvió con Kaito como era de esperarse.

\- Sé que estás ahí.- Ella entornó los ojos y siguió en silencio.- Sé que no la mataste también, ella no tenía tu forma de matar en las heridas.

\- ¿Así que ahora eres un experto en cómo doy caza? ¿Y qué si la maté?

\- No te hagas esto, Yuu, no nos hagas pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Eso si la hizo enojar más que nada. A través de los barrotes lo agarró de las solapas de su camisa y los estrelló de cara contra el metal. Pudo notar que su mano estaba mojada recién cuando vio la sangre salir por su nariz. Se sintió culpable, pero no tanto.

\- Hiciste que un vampiro succionara mi sangre, sin mi consentimiento y que bajara la guardia solo porque era él.- le gruñó desde adentro.- Si yo muero por lo menos voy a irme consiguiendo que te arrepientas de ello por lo que te quede de vida.

\- ¡Kaito-san!

Y ahí había llegado la aguafiestas número uno con su maldita esencia a pura sangre. Dios, Yuro no había odiado a nadie como a Yuki... Bueno, solo a una persona. Tuvo que soltarlo o la "guardiana" le echaría la bronca y tal vez se atrevería a golpearla. Vio a Kaito irse por el pasillo no sin antes darle una última mirada. Yuro hizo una mueca. Esa mirada la odiaba. La hacía sentirse mal, sin contar que podía sentir los ojos de Yuki en ella.

\- Sabes, Zero nunca me habló de tí.

Yuro entornó los ojos cuando ella habló. Se imaginaba que su poca simpatía venía por ese lado.

\- Si te hace feliz, a mi tampoco me habló de tí.- se burló de ella volviendo a sentarse en el piso.

Yuro sintió los pasos de la niña detenerse frente a su puerta y sentarse del otro lado.

\- Pero puedo decir que eres importante para él. - susurró Yuki con algo de melancolía. - Lo vi en sus ojos cuando le pregunté sobre tí y él eludió el tema.

\- ¿No era más bien culpa lo que viste en sus ojos tras haberme hincado la garganta y beber hasta saciarse? - volvió a contratacar con la ironía.

\- ¿ Zero te mordió? - Yuki parecía traicionada al respecto.- ¿ Cuando?

Yuro dibujó una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro. Así que el infame no le había contado a su amor de la vida lo que había hecho. Su corazón se aceleró de la emoción al saber que Zero había guardado el secreto como muchos otros cuando eran niños. Pero la amargura le llegó al pensar que probablemente lo había hecho porque sentía asco de ella y todo acto que la implicase.

\- ¿Realmente importa? Yo no soy con quién está teniendo sexo a pesar de que si yo estuviese comprometida con el hombre que amo, no haría lo qie estás haciendo.

Hasta podía imaginarse a Cross volviéndose más pálida de lo que era. Lo que si meditaba era como Kuran podía permitir que le pusieran los cuernos tan limpiamente. Le intrigaba mucho.

\- Tú no tienes idea de lo que dices. - fue la única respuesta que obtuvo antes de que Yuki huyera de ella. Como todos...

* * *

**No Mercy for Wicked II: Osiris judgment**

* * *

Kaito salió del edificio con una cara como si se le hubiese muerto alguien. Aunque considerando la situación. .. Yuro podría morir mañana.

-¿Y? - preguntó Masaki sentada en las escaleras junto con Dara y Ayame.- ¿ Cómo está?

-Furiosa y desquiciada parecen pequeños para describirla.- se masajeó las sienes cansado.

Las tres hicieron una mueca. Si esto seguía así, Yuro no vería otro amanecer despues de este. Tsubaki, Kira y Mizuki estaban en la biblioteca tratando de encontrar alguna forma de eximir el juicio y salvar a su amiga. Hasta ahora, no habían tenido éxito. La ley en Asylum era rígida y muy explícita. No había forma de hallarle un punto ciego.

Kaito comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario al que quedaban los dormitorios. Ellas lo siguieron curiosas hasta el edificio principal. Estaba cerrado pero Kaito tenía llave.

\- ¿No es contra las reglas que utilices tus beneficios como guardián para irrumpir en propiedad privada?

\- No lo dice en ningún reglamento.- sonrió tenuemente.- Así que técnicamente no estamos haciendo nada malo.

\- Pero tampoco dice que es algo bueno.- refunfuñó Masaki.

\- ¿No eras tú la que quería investigar el sótano con sus voces misteriosas en la cabeza?

Dara y Masaki intercambiaron una mirada signififativa. Por lo menos tenían a Kaito y Ayame para protegerlas de lo que hubiese adentro. Si el colegio tenía un aura especial de día, de noche parecía sacado de una pelicula de terror y el asesino serial estaba esperandolos en cualquier esquina.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- susurró Ayame mientras avanzaban por el lugar a hurtadillas.

\- No, no soy gay y no estoy enamorado de Zero.

Ayame entornó los ojos. Era un idiota. Lo que le daba curiosidad era por qué había contestado eso con total convicción y si le solían preguntar aquello.

\- Acabas de romoer los sueños fujoshi de tantas niñas. - dijo con sarcasmo Dara.

\- El punto es...- los cortó a ambos la albina- ¿Por qué Asato Ichijou quiere a Yuro muerta? Es obvio que mañana hará lo que sea para que la hallen culpable y que su sentencia sea la muerte.

\- Tú conoces a Yuro, Nii. ¿No te ha dado suficientes razones como para querer matarla?

Ayame meditó la respuesta. Yuroichi siempre la molestaba y se reía de ella. Pero también la cuidaba y se preocupaba. A su manera barbárrica y terrorífica.

\- No matarla... Golpearla tal vez.

\- Así que todo esto se basa en que Yuro se pasó de viva con Ichijou.- suspiró Dara.

\- Bueno, no exactamente. Asato fue hace algunos años a la asociación para remover los cargos de un vampiro a quien habíamos investigado y encontrado culpable de siversos asesinatos. Solo porque era un sangre pura que tenía en gran estima a la familia Ichijou. Yuro se negó y quizo darle caza de todaa maneras. Cuando Ichijou le dijo que eea una sucia ramera ignorante de la sociedad y política de alta alcurnia como él. .. Digamos que Yuro no se lo tomó de la mejor manera.

La puerta al sótano estaba a unos simples pasos y todos se pararon en seco. El pasillo estaba helado en comparación al resto dek edificio.

-¿ Qué hizo Yuro? - preguntó Masaki congelada del miedo por estar ahí.

\- Le disparó en el pecho con una escopeta del lado contrario al corazón para no matarlo y se fue a cazar igualmente... aunque no la encontró. Había sido advertida del ataque por Asato.

Kaito jugueteó con las llaves acercándose al destino y levantó la mano para agarrar la manija e intentar abrirla. Una energía lo rechazó instantáneamente haciéndolo volar por los aires hasta los pies de sus acompañantes.

-¿ Qué mierda? - dijo Dara apuntando como una lámina que brillaba en azul y volvía a desaparecer.- ¿Qué es eso?

Kaito se sobó la nuca que le dolía como los mil demonios antes de responder. Ahora su intriga lo carcomía. Solo los brujos o seres nocturnos muy poderosos podían hacer ese tipo de hechizo.

\- Es una barrera. No va a permitirnos pasar a menos que esté su creador...- miró a Masaki brevemente.- Al parecer hay alguien que no quiere que volvamos a meter las narices en este lugar. Lo siento.

Ella negó con una sonrisa descepcionada.

\- No importa realmente, es mejor que volvamos a ayudar con el caso de Yuro.

* * *

La mirada fija del séquito del puto rey vampiro y Kaname se sentía fija en ellas desde hace una hora en la biblioteca. Entre los cuales estaban Ruka, Akatsuki, Aidou e Ichijou.

\- Ignorenlos.- había ordenado Kira mientras seguía leyendo un libro de derecho pasando página tras página.

Igualmente no pasó mucho tiempo para que el bendito Kuran juntase valor y se acercase a Tsubaki con paso lento y ojos dulces. Kira paró de leer para ver la reacción de Benihime-san. Era la mejor versión del poker face de la historia. Incluso cuando Kaname apoyó una camelia en la mesa o cuando le preguntó si se encontraba mejor. Ni un tic por su visita. Era como si no hubiera nadie. Kira sonrió y la flor se prendió fuego al instante rozando los dedos del pura sangre. Todos los vampiros amaestrados sisearon al unísono al ver a Kuran herido. A ella no le importó y se levantó de la silla.

\- Neee, Kaname, tenías razón en algo debo decir.- habló fuerte y claro Kira.- Tal vez la razónpor la que estoy aquí es para proteger a Tsubaki o a mis compañeras humanas... Pero lo único es una verdadera amenaza para ella en este lugar eres tú, pura sangre.

Kira pensó que eso lo haría enojar o algo, en cambio Kaname pareció realmente afectado por sus palabras. Como si le hubiese recobrado un viejo recuerdo. Tsubaki en ese momento lo miró y también lo notó.

\- Es realmente repugnante como manchas el nombre de tu familia una y otra vez con tu influencia venenosa, Srta. Kain.- se escuchó la voz de Asato Ichijou desde la puerta.

Kira tragó con fuerza. Asato era conocido por sus horribles castigos que dejaban a los jovenes con ganas de clavarse una lanza directo al corazón.

\- Me encargaré de ella más tarde.- dijo Kaname pálido todavía.

\- Kuran-sama, dejelo en mis manos.- sonrió Asato fijandose en Kira.- Sería una blasfemia que sangre tan asquerosa tocase sus manos.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en Kira quien sintió el poder del viejo y comenzó a hiperventilar. Era aplastante. Ella casi podía sentir que iba a matarla mientras él avanzaba hacia ella. Pero no seesperaba lo que sucedió a continuación. Todos quedaron en shock al ver a una humana pegarle tremendo bofetón al consejal Ichijou cuando tomó la muñeca de Kira.

-Realmente es estúpido.- gruñó Tsubaki alejando a Kira del vampiro.- Asylum es una escuela en la que hay igualdad de condiciones para todos sus estudiantes.¡Su poder aristocrático solo le sirve para limpiarse el orto en este lugar! Puede hacerse el super noble puertas para afuera, pero mientras este aquí, puede irse al demonio.

Varias risitas entre nerviosas y admiradas por la valentía de Tsubaki se hicieron resonar entre los vampiros jóvenes. Asato midió a la chica de ojos caramelo como una persona miraría a una cucaracha antes de aplastarla. Solo que un inusual aliado se puso de su parte.

\- , sabe que es un delito lo que piensa hacer.- resonó la voz d3 Kaname con su control de pura sangre.

Ichijou quedó congelado en su lugar ante la orden implícita de Kuran sin poder moverse. Tsubaki se cruzó de brazos tras agarrar los libros que habían pedido y Kuran y ella cruzaron miradas.

\- No necesitaba tu ayuda, lo tenía controlado.

\- Por supuesto.- sonrió Kaname.

Las dos seguida por Mizuki abandonaron la biblioteca escuchando los murmullos.

\- ¡¿ Están locas?!- las golpeó a ambas con un libro Mizuki cuando salieron al pasillo.- ¿Quieren que nos maten?

Iba a seguir golpeandolas con un arrebato de furia cuando fueron alcanzadas por Ichijou Takuma. Ls tres se pusieron en guardia pero el rubio levantó las manos mostrando un libro viejo y destruido en son de paz.

\- Es probable que encuentren lo que buscan aquí. - les dijo poniendo el libro en el piso y haciendolo resbalar hasta los pies de Mizuki.- Y ayuden a su amiga.

-¿ Por qué nos ayudas?- preguntó Mizuki agarrando el pesado texto.

Takuma se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y jugueteó con un hilo de su sweater.

\- Esa mujer..Parecía muy importante para Ayame, realmente me gustaría que no la lastimaran.

Y sin más se dio la media vuelta y volvió por donde vino.

* * *

**_ Lo sentía en el aire,_**

**_Mi sangre hervía burbujeante._**

**_Algo perverso envolvía lentamente._**

**_Algo oscuro los consumía plenamente._**

**_Con desesperación buscaba una salida,_**

**_Arañando paredes que gritos preferían. _**

* * *

Los primeros rayos de Sol despertaron a Mizuki y a Dara que se habían quedado dormidas sobre los libros. No habían encontrado nada en los libros convencionales. Las leyes de Asylum eran bastante claras e inflexibles. Por el método normal no había manera de que Yuro saliese bien de esta. Masaki se despertó de golpe sobresaltada al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse. Ayame salió con el uniforme del colegio bien planchado y su pelo recogido en una trenza.

\- ¿Ya es hora? - preguntó Sandara yendo a buscar su ropa.

Solo al juicio estaba permitido la entrada a los akatsuki, vampiros, guardianes y dos representantes de los magos. Los que presidirían el juicio iban a ser la asociación y dos consejales . Así que de todas ellas las únicas que podían presenciarlo eran Ayame y Dara. La puerta principal salió volando pero ninguna se sorprendió como ya era costumbre.

\- Creo que es hora de que nos den una llave.- bostezó Kaito- O Zero terminará con todas las puertas que tengan.

Al terminar todas de prepararse, bajaron al lobby del edificio y vieron que Yuki e Ichiru los esperaban sentados en un rincón.

\- Ellas no pueden ir.- recalcó Yuki algo apenada.

\- Ya lo sabemos, zorra.-escupió Kira tratando de mantener tantos libros en sus brazos e ignorando a Zero.- Eso no implica que no podamos esperar el veredicto. Despues de todo, algunas nos preocupamos realmente por el destino de Hakuoki-san.

Yuki miró a Zero que se había vuelto pálido. El resto del trayecto siguió en silencio hasta la sala de conferencias donde tomaría lugar el juicio. Masaki, Tsubaki, Mizuki y Kira se sentaron en el piso en frente de la puerta y siguieron buscando. La testarudez de ellas era reconocible y merecían un premio.

\- A penas sepamos algo, les haremos saber.- .sonrió Masaki dándole ánimo al grupo.

\- Nosotros igual.- le guiñó un ojo Dara.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, los últimos en llegar. Todos estaban en sus lugares con cara de poker. Dara se sentó al lado de Sasori y todos la siguieron. Zero, Ichiru, Kaito y Yuki se sentaron detrás junto con Yagari.

\- Llegas tarde.- le reclamó el Akasuna.

\- Lo siento.

\- Entiendo de todos modos, - negó el enano pelirrojo.- Si yo tuviese a Deidara en esta situación haría lo que fuese por salvarle el culo.

El salón volvió a quedar en silencio pero por una razón completamente distinta. El vocero vampiro se levantó en el estrado de la mesa de los jueces en la que estaba Asato, otro consejal, el presidente de la asociación y los co directores de Asylum.

\- Entra la acusada por asesinato dentro de las puertas del instituto.

A paso lento y con cara de aburrimiento, Yuro ingresó yendo directo a la banca de acusado. Con su típica sonrisa de bad ass pusolos pies encima de la mesa y apoyó sus manos esposadas sobre su regazo.

\- De pie.- le ordenó Asato sin éxito. Yuro no tenía ganas cooperar.- DE-PIE.

Los guardias la forzaron a pararse a la fuerza con un golpe a la boca del estómago. Yuro fulminó con sus ojos plata al consejal Ichijou. Iba a haber represalia por eso si llegaba a vivir.

\- Ya que no tienes nada que decir a tu favor, que pasé el primer testigo.

Kaito se paró y fue al estrado sin mirar a Yuroichi. Explicó a todo el mundo con videos e imágenes que el estilo de caza de Hakyoku no concordaba con la forma en que habían matado a la joven, la evidencia estaban en las marcas y las heridas.

-Déjeme ver si entendí, Takamiya-san.- rió el presidente de la asociación.- ¿Eres ahora un experto en cómo caza Yuroichi?

Kaito miró a Yuro que sonrió cortamente, era su forma de decirle "te lo dije". Ella lo había previsto, conocía bien los jugadores que querían su cabeza. Y el presidente era uno de ellos, un chupa medias de los nobles vampiros. El muy bastardo iba a matarla con tal de obtener algún beneficio.

\- Según tengo entendido, Takamiya-san, ud y Yuroichi tenían una relación cercana.- comentó Asato con cierta malicia.- ¿Qué tan cercana?

\- Eso no tiene relevancia.- le contestó con rabia.

\- Oh, por supuesto que sí, no podemos confiar en su objetividad con algo tan delicado como esto.

La risa de Yuro llegó a los oídos de todos pero estaba cargada de tristeza.

\- No se entretengan más en este punto. El tiempo corre y el mío se acorta.¿Por qué discutir con un niño que nunca terminó de crecer? Sería como hablar contra una pared.

Todas las miradas cayeron en la morena al escucharla decir sus primeras palabras en su defensa (o más bien en su contra).

\- ¿Disculpa?- se extrañó el vocero de sus palabras.

Yuro miró a Asato directamente y sonrió con algo de malicia. Incluso desde la posición de las chicas pudo ver al anciano tensarse en su asiento.

\- Nadie cree que la persona quien ama es capaz de algunas monstruosidades.- se explicó ellarecostándose en la silla.- Por lo menos hasta que lo ve por sus propios ojos.

* * *

Masaki estaba muy concentrada en su lectura desesperada en el patio. Las habían corrido de la puerta para que no escuchasen lo que le parecía muy injusto. Ella también quería saber lo que le iba a pasar a Yuu. El viento levantó su falda a tablas tenuemente pero no le importo mucho cuando las voces comenzaron a susurrar.

\- No, no otra vez.- cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos.

Ya estaba harta de que le sucediesen las mismas cosa una y otra vez. Basta, basta.

\- ¡ Basta! - gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y poco a poco se fueron calmando.

Entonces la "necesidad" vino. Para ella, esa sensación era tan enfermiza como las voces en su cabeza. Era una compulsión que la llevaba a hacer cosas que no haría normalmente, y no podía detenerse. Era "la necesidad" la que siempre la metía en problemas. Ella ya no controlaba sus mivimientos lamentablemente. Sus manos fueron sin duda al libro que les habia dado Takuma. Ninguna lo había registrado porque tenia el título de "Historia de Asylum". Y no estaban para una clase de antiguedad de la escuela.

Al abrirlo notó que no era un texto académico, sino un diario escrito como una enciclopedia o memoria de viajes. Estaba lleno de dibujos hecho a mano y anotaciones en cursiva fina y perfecta a los costados. La primera hoja tenía en una letra grande y mayúscula:

"_**Asilo, **__**Amparo, y p**__**rotección.**_

_**Lugar de refugio inviolable**_

_**a aquellos que quieran hacer daño a sus habitantes.**_

_**Ten cuidado con lo que habita en tu corazón,**_

_**porque el ángel está en nuestro favor.**_

_**Cuidado, hacia la luz pacíficamente vamos."**_

Masaki se puso a pensar donde había oído esas frases. Le parecían extrañamente familiares. Su cuerpo poseído siguió hojeando las diferentes páginas hasta detenerse en una. Las runas y símbolos que rodeaban eran inteligibles para cualquier ser humano, pero extrañamente las entendió. Ella se negó a decirlas en voz alta, estaban cargadas de un poder tan antiguo como el mundo mismo. Aún así su cuerpo lo hizo.

\- Combate, oh Señor, a los que me combaten; Ataca a los que me atacan. Echa mano del broquel y del escudo, y levántate en mi ayuda. - recitó sorprendiendose a si misma con que era una cita bíblica con un ligero cambio al final.- Porque mi alma pena y ruega por tu misericordia. Levántate una vez más, Radwān y Mālik***.

En cuanto su voz se apagó las llamas saltaron desde el libro consumiendo todo a su paso incluso sus manos. El dolor fue tal que ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas llorando. Al cerrar los ojos en su mente se dibujó una enorme espada con alas blancas que brillaba como el Sol. Sentía esa sensación de haber visto ese aura en algún sitio, le despertaba una familiaridad enorme.

\- ¡¿ Masaki?!

De un salto abrió los ojos y se encontró con las chicas al rededor de ella con ojos preocupados. Kira la sostenía para que no se estrellase de cara al suelo y, Mizuki y Tsubaki se escondían detrás de la vampireza con algo de miedo.

Ella miró sus manos y no tenían ni una sola quemadura. El libro estaba a sus pies cerrado como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Diganme que vieron el fuego.- rogó ella.

Las tres negaron al mismo tiempo dando un paso atrás por si lo de Masaki era contagioso. Ella suspiró y se hizo una bolita. ¿Estaba enloqueciendo?

\- Masaki, estabas parada y cuando abriste el libro de Takuma gritaste y te desmayaste.

Ella parpadeó varias veces sin creerse que aquello fue solo un sueño. Había sentido las llamas carcomer sus huesos y carne, el peso del libro en sus dedos. Hasta recordaba el número de página en el que había leído la frase que había ocasionado el fuego.

Volvió a agarrar el cuaderno y lo abrió en dicho lugar. Quedó boquiabierta al ver que los jeroglíficos habían desaparecido y en su lugar había un escrito a mano de algo llamado como " El juicio de Osiris".

\- ¿Y eso que es?- preguntó Mizuki viendo por encima de su hombro.

_《El juicio de Osiris era el acontecimiento más importante y trascendental para el difunto, dentro del conjunto de creencias de lamitología egipcia._

_En la Duat, el espíritu del fallecido era guiado por el dios Anubis ante el tribunal de Osiris. Anubis extraía mágicamente el Ib (el corazón, que representa la conciencia y moralidad) y lo depositaba sobre uno de los dos platillos de una balanza. El Ib era contrapesado con lapluma de Maat (símbolo de la Verdad y la Justicia Universal), situada en el otro platillo._

_Mientras, un jurado compuesto por dioses le formulaba preguntas acerca de su conducta pasada, y dependiendo de sus respuestas el corazón disminuía o aumentaba de peso. Thot , actuando como escriba, anotaba los resultados y los entregaba a Osiris._

_Al final del juicio, Osiris dictaba sentencia:_

_Si esta era positiva su Ka (la fuerza vital) y suBa (la fuerza anímica) podían ir a encontrarse con la momia, conformar el Aj (el "ser benéfico") y vivir eternamente en los campos de Aaru (El Paraíso en la mitología egipcia)._

_Pero si el veredicto era negativo, su Ib era arrojado a Ammyt, la devoradora de los muertos (un ser con cabeza de cocodrilo, piernas de hipopótamo y melena, torso y brazos de león ), que acababa con él. Esto se denominaba la segunda muerte y suponía para el difunto el final de su condición de inmortal; aquella persona dejaba de existir para la historia de Egipto._

_Este método fue utilizado por una grupilla de magos para atrapar al famoso Jack Ripper, un asesino inglés que se había refugiado en Asylum ysiguió cometiendo delitos asesinando jóvenes de la institución. 》_

_\- Oh, por el amor a Dios.- dijeron las cuatro a la vez mirándose entre si._

_Antes que nadie, Masaki se largó a correr con libro y todo hacia dentro del colegio seguida por las chicas. Por una y única vez agradecía a sus estúpidos poderes o dones anormales. Llegó al pasillo y se patinó dándose de culo al piso. Con un gruñido se levantó y trotó hasta la puerta._

_\- ¡Hey, no puedes entrar ahí ! Solo personal autorizado.- le dijo un guardia cuando la vio tratar de abrir la puerta. _

_En ese instante el guardia voló por los aires con una explosión de fuego y Kira pateó la puerta haciéndola trizas con facilidad. La empujó a la habitación llena de gente con una sonrisa diciendo:_

_\- Hora del show, loca._

* * *

**_Sobre la cabeza del inocente_**

**_se mece la guadaña preparada,_**

**_Filosa y certera, lista para ejecutar._**

**_Pero tocada por la gracias_**

**_no la dejes caer_**

**_encendida en llamas y gloria._**

* * *

\- Muchas gracias, Toga-sensei.

Yagari se fue del estrado con la misma cara de irritación y dolor que Kaito. Habían doblado sus palabras, tomado por loco y/o acusado de no conocer realmente a la mujer que él mismo había criado. Yuro no había dicho ni mu en todo ese tiempo. Ella no tenía ni idea quién podría ser el próximo testigo.

-Kiryuu Zero, por favor pase al frente.

El albino levantó la vista en shock por haber sido llamado y todos tenían la vista fija en él. El presidente rió detrás de su abanico mientras lo veía caminar hacia allí y a Yuro palidecer con cada segundo.

\- Bueno, bueno, parece que esta vez el delegado Kiryuu quiere cooperar.

Zero le dedicó la típica mirada que cerrase el pico y los jueces anotaron un par de preguntas que pasaron al vocero.

\- ¿Cuál es su relación con la acusada?

Yuro se volteó mirando a Yuki sobre la gente sin que esta se diese cuenta y luego giró a mirar a Zero encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importase lo que él dijese.

\- Estuve enamorado de ella toda mi adolescencia Hasta su supuesta muerte, si es esa la pregunta.- contestó honestamente.

Yuro lo miró con cierta incredulidad a sus palabras. Él apartó la mirada avergonzado. Jamás b había querido admitir lo que ella había significado en su vida, pero ahora no era momento para mantener las distancias. Yagaro lo mataría si la dejaba morir... Y él jamás se lo perdonaría.

\- ¿ El afecto era mutuo?

Zero podía sentir la mirada fija de Yuki en su nuca, al igual que la de Kuran. No quería que ella lo supiese, tampoco había querido que Yuki y Yuro se conociesen. Kuran iba a matarlo por herir aunque fuese indirectamente los sentimientos de Yuki, su futura esposa. Su acuerdo era flexible en cuanto lastimarse entre ellos siempre y cuando no metiese a la princesa Kuran. Él asintió nuevamente sin mirar a la morena que cada vez se quedaba más pasmada y ruborizada.

\- ¿ Mantuvieron relaciones sexuales?

Antes que él pudiese responder, Yuroichi golpeó la mesa con rabia y se paró siendo por el guardia.

\- No veo en que es relevante esa información. - gruñó la chica con sus ojos en plata ardientes del enojo.- Yo misma puedo responderle aquello y es no, nosotros jamás tuvimos sexo.

\- ¿ Por qué?

\- ¿No es razón suficiente el haber tenido 14 años la última vez que nos vimos?

Los susurros entre los jueces se hizo oír meditando la situación y con una seña obligaron a Yuro a volverse a sentar y se volvieron a centrar en Zero.

\- ¿ Considera a Yuroichi Hakyoku una buena mentirosa?

\- Como cualquier persona considero que de a cuerdo a la situación, uno es bueno o no mientiendo. Lo mismo aplico para ella, pero siempre fue una persona justiciera y noble. Jamás en mi vida puedo imaginarmela torturando a alguien para matarlo a sangre fría como fue encontrado el cadáver.- se detuvo por un segundo al ver que le costaba decir las siguientes palabras, aún no la perdonaba del todo.- Si ella mintió en algún momento, debía tener una muy buena razón.

\- Y dígame, ¿cuál es la razón para incumplir su juramento de cazador? - le cortó el presidente de mala gana.- ¿ Cuál es la justificación para desertar?

El silencio se hizo eterno. Las chicas podían ver el conflicto interno del cazador para revelar la muerte de Caleb y más bien Cómo había obtenido dicha información. Era una prohibición explícita el morder a otro estudiante contra su voluntad.

\- Estamos aquí por mi supuesto acto de asesinato, no para juzgarme por mentir.- intervino otra vez Yuro salvando el pellejo de Zero.

\- Sobre eso, ¿ es verdad que Ud amenazo a la víctima con su muerte si osaba maltratar a alguna de sus compañeras de cuarto?

Yuu miró al voceron sin saber que responder. Era cierto, pero ella no era quien la había asesinado. Antes de responderle con otro de sus comentarios sarcásticos, la puerta voló por los aires

Ella sabía quien podía llegar a hacer eso porque ella misma había volado en su primer día en Asylum. Masaki seguida por Kira ingresaron de un salto a lsalón y al recobrar el airepor el esfuerzo de correr gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

\- Exijo el juicio de Osiris para la inculpada Yuroichi Hakyoku.- levantó el libro en la página de la explicación.

La mayoría, jóvenes y adultos, no entendían lo que había querido decir. Pero los antiguos vampiros querían desaparecer a Masaki. Obito y Kaien de la mesa de jueces y caminaron hacia las chicas.

\- Parece que han estado bastante ocupadas, señoritas. - sonrió Kaien.

-Tobi cree que puede ser posible hacer el Juicio de Osiris con algunos magos.

Las miradas cayeron en el presidente y Asato Ichijou.

\- ¿ Y bien? ¿No buscan al culpable? ¿Aceptarían en arriesgarse y condenar a un inocente contras las leyes de Asylum?

* * *

Todos fueron enviados al pasillo mientras los jueces deliberaban. La única que había quedado dentro era Yuro con su guardia mirando por la ventana. El bendito salón estaba en la planta baja y daba directamente al bosque por lo cual la morena parecía más interesada en el exterior que en su juicio. Los vampiros, en especial las mujeres, se amontonaban susurrando contra las chicas en un grupo.

\- Traidora.- le decían a Kira apuntándole con el dedo.- ¿ No sabes a cuántos de los nuestros ha asesinado? ¡ Gente inocente!

A ella no le podía importar menos. Esas mujerzuelas no habían hecho nada por ella en su vida y algunas incluso les caían mal. Yuro por lo menos era simpática en algunos casos y protegía a todas. Incluso en la semana la ayudaba con su tarea de física.

\- ¿ Eso les dijo Asato Ichijou? - se les rió en la cara.

\- Trabaja con Uroboros, ¿ qué te dice eso, Kain?

Ayame se paró a su lado enseñando sus colmillos. Se mantenían apartados de la discusión los Kuran, Akatsuki, Aidou, Shiki, Ichijou y Ruka.

\- ¿ Algún problema con Uroboros, perra parásito?- les gruñó Ayame.

La risa de Hidan resonó en todo el pasillo.

-¡Perra parásito! - siguió riendose. Hidan.- Anoten esa, es terrible esta híbrida.

\- ¡ Ella también es de Uroboros! - gritó alguna.- Es con ella que andaba la acusada.

\- Tal vez sean cómplices.

Kira y Ayame se vieron rodeadas por los que "les habían lavado el cerebro" con las palabras del concejal Ichijou.

\- Dejenlas en paz.- gritaron las otras uniéndose al grupo. No sabían defenderse tan bien como ellas pero algo podían hacer. Dara se metió a los empujones y se paró en medio.

\- Está prohibido hacerle daño a los otros compañeros en Asylum, y si sus acusaciones sin pruebas son falsas saben lo que les puede pasar.

\- ¿ Qué te crees, bolsa de sangre?- amenazando a Dara con un siseo peligroso.

\- Ella es parte de Amanecer.

La potente voz de Itachi resonó en todo el lugar. Sus ojos negros se habían vuelto carmesí y dos pupilas giraban en satélite a la pupila central. Dara conocía esa técnica, el sharingan, una habilidad como la de ella. Itachi era como ella.

\- Y el que le ponga un dedo encima, Akatsuki no tendrá piedad.

Las vampirezas se tomaron en serio la amenaza de Itachi y retrocedieron hasta que no se las escuchó más. Las chicas pudieron ver discutir por la ventana a Zero y a Yuki al igual que Ichiru.

\- Mi hermano y Yuki jamás pelean...

\- Solo cuando Yuki creía ser la dueña del corazón de Zero.- se burló Kaito.

\- Así que es cierto.- afirmó Itachi viendo la escena.- Kiryuu y la srta...

Kaito se encogió de hombros restandole importancia y Dara notó la vista de Itachi sobre ella fijamente. Seguía enojada con él. .. un poco.

\- Sandara, más tarde tenemos una reunión de Akatsuki, ¿ vendrás?- más que una invitación parecía un ruego.

\- Por supuesto.- le respondió sin dejar notar lo que sentía. - ¿ Acaso no soy una akatsuki?

Itachi sonrió tenuemente y se abrieron las puertas de par en par. Salió Tobi con una expresión , valga la redundancia tenía la máscara asi que no se sabía que sentia o pensaba realmente.

\- Continuemos con esto, Tobi ya se está aburriendo.- los metió a dentro a todos a los empujones.- Y alguien llame a Gajeel-san y Natsu-kun.

* * *

_**La inocencia arrebatada**_

_**por la sangre y la lucha,**_

_**La cuchilla clavada en el pcho,**_

_**Llena del veneno de la traición. **_

_**¿ No la oyes aullar de dolor?**_

_**¿ No pueder ver sus lágrimas secarse?**_

* * *

Ayame estaba inquieta al ver a los dos magos trabajar en un hechizo de como realizar el juicio de Osiris (sin arrancarle el corazón a Yuro). Nadie sabía lo que estaban haciendo realmente hasta que se apartaron y solo vieron que las esposas metálicas de Yuro tenían algunos grabados nuevos. Los vampiros comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpia y Kaien tuvo que pedir silencio por octava vez.

\- El mecanismo es sencillo.- explicó Gajeel.- El que este en contacto físico con las esposas debe decor la verdad o si no el metal comenzará a arder y quemará su piel. Así es bien evidente cuando está mintiendo.

\- ¿ Cómo sabemos que funciona? Para nosotros puede ser una trampa con tal de liberar a esa mocosa.- dijo Asato con desdén. n

Era sabido que vampiros, magos y otros se llevaban mal si no eran de una misma casta y eso se estaba denotando demasiado. Los magos casi se hechan encima de Asato pero fue Yuro quien intervino.

\- Soy virgen.- gritó a los cuatro vientos captando la atención de todos por su ridícula afirmación.

Sin embargo las esposa comenzaron a arder en llamas quemando las muñecas de Yuro. Ella no se quejó ni siquiera movió un músculo a pesar de que se notaba que el fuego se comía su carne.

\- Perdí mi virginidad con Kaito estando borrachos en Frankfurt.

Inmediatamente las llamas cesaron y Yuro largó un suspiro de alivio. O no tanto alivio para Kaito que sintió el aura asesina de Yagari a su espalda. Era la mejor venganza hecha en la historia... y por supuesto él era la víctima.

\- Bueno, supongo que con eso podemos saber que funciona.- se rascó la nuca Kaien vuendo como Yagari perseguía a Kaito con ganas de matarlo.- Empiecen.

Asato se paró al frente de ella y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿ Dónde estuvo ayer por la noche?

Yuu no hizo ni el intento de responder y todas estaban a punto de tirarle piedras por ser tan cabezona. Si Yuroichi cooperaba ni con esto la salvarían.

-¿Alguna vez ha matado un inocente?- cambió de repente la pregunta el consejal Ichijou.

\- Solo lo que me marcaba la asociación a darles caza.

No pasó nada así que Asato enarcó una ceja con rabia.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Qué me puede decir de la muerte de sus padres Annabelle y Satoru Hakyoku?

Yuro abrió los ojos como platos. Había algo que le estaba perturbando y todos se dieron cuenta.

\- Mi padre, Satoru Hakyoku, fue convertido en vampiro por un pura sangre mientras estaba en servicio, yo tenía 10.- contó Yuroichi como si estuviese relatando el clima, pero si veías más profundo se podía notar la cristalización de sus ojos por las lágrimas. - Volvió a la casa al anochecer, yo estaba con Toga entrenando y... mi padre desangró a mi madre gota por gota.

Asato notó la ira en su voz y sonrió al ver el cambio de humor.

-¿Qué sucedió después?

\- Entré a mi casa, volví porque sentía que algo iba mal. Entré y lo vi con mi madre en sus brazos rodeados de sangre. Pensé que estaba llorando, pero no... Se estaba riendo.- Yuro apretó los puños. - Al verme parada en el umbral, me dijo que podía ser como él y disfrutar de la sangre tanto como él...

Zero se tensó en su lugar. Él había visto brevemente a Satoru Hakyoku y jamás le había parecido un loco ppr la sangre. Era un erudito pacífico. Elvello de la nuca se le erizó al recordar a Caleb con esa misma actitud psicópata. Había asesinado a todos sus compañeros y maestros al ser convertido, su padre había matado a su esposa. Y ambos la habían invitado a Yuroichi a unirseles.

\- ¿ Qué sucedió luego? - siguió insistiendo Asato Ichijou.- ¿ Trató de atacarle?

Yuro dudó antes de contestar.

\- Dejó a mi madre en el piso, ¿ alguna vez vio un cadáver? Es como una muñeca rota, fría y abandonada. - su voz volvió a temblar pero el metal seguía frío, no había dejado nunca de decir la verdad.- Se paró y dijo mi nombre, tenía miedo. Su mirada era desquiciada, me escapé hacia la puerta y él me siguió. Me atrapó del brazo y me tiró al piso.

\- Dígame, Hakyoku, diga lo que hizo.

Yuro lo fulminó con la mirada y contuvo las lágrimas.

\- ¡ Yo lo maté! ¿ Ok? - gritó. - Tiré del gatillo, iba a arrancarme la tráquea a mordiscos si no lo hacía.

\- Así que solo por suposiciones supo que su padre se había vuelto un vampiro clase E... Nunca se pudo saber si realmente había sido culpable o no. ¿ No es irónico?

Los murmullos recorrieron la sala horrorizados al saber la historia.

\- ¿ Y qué me dice de su hermano menor, huérfano tres años a los años y menor que ud por siete años? ¿También lo asesinó sin saber si había cometido el delito como vampiro?

El silencio reinó en el salón. Las chicas se quedaron de una pieza. ¿ Cómo Asato conocía la existencia de Caleb si solo el . presidente y Yagari habían sabido de él? Los ojos de Yuro pasaron a ser de un lleno plateado y su pupila un punto por la ira. Saltó encima de su banca y trepó hasta el presidente que retrocedió. Todos trataron de detnerla, pero con facilidad se escapó y llegó al hombre femenino. Puso la cadena de sus esposas ahorcando al presidente y tironeó.

\- ¿ Lo vendiste? - rugió Yuroichi cegada por la ira.- ¿ Les diste la ubicación de mi hermano? ¡ Tenía 11, maldito ! ¡ Contesta!

El himbre ya se estaba volviendo morado de lo que Yuro lo asfixiaba pero aún así él respondió.

\- Ella quería saberlo... y si, le dije donde estaba.

ElEl metal no dio ningún signo de calentarse y Yuro gritó con furia como un aullido al Cielo. Los vampiros swat fueron hacia ella co la intención de eliminarla por atreverse a atacar pero los vidrios de la ventana estallaron con una sombra entrando al salon del lado del bosque. Un gran lobo negro con ojos celestes mostraba los dientes subida a la mesa. No tenía el tamaño normal sino que era mucho mayor, el doble de una gran danés. Los vampiros retrocedieron para tenerlo en alcance con sus armas de fuego.

\- ¡ Eisenhut, sentado!

Todos giraron a ver a Yuro pararse en la mesa y acercarse al lobo con normalidad. El lobo no dejaba de mostrar sus fauces abiertad listas para atacar a todos los que le apuntaban con un arma. Cuando le gruñó a uno de los directores (TTobi que quería tirarle de la cola), Yuro le chistó como a un perro.

\- ¡ Eisenhut, malo! ¡ Chico malo!

Como en una ridícula película, el lobo comenzó a lloriquear con orejas y cola bajas mientras Yuroichi lo retaba y lo ponía en su lugar. El lobo casi le arrancó a varios vampiros los dedos cuando trataban de tocar a Yuro pero por fin se vio sentado en el piso medianamente tranquilo. Yuro le rascaba la pelambrera con cariño y el movía la pata de a momentos.

\- Hakyoku-san, ¿ podría explicarnos la presencia del lobo con radioactividad? - preguntó Tobi que era uno de los que casi había perdido la mano por querer agarrarle la cola a Eisenhut.

Los aullidos de miles de lobos rasgaron el ambiente. Era una alarma de peligro y Yuro se puso en tensión. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Dara caminando cual zombie hacia la ventana.

\- ¿ Sugiyama-san?

Dara apoyó su mano en el cristal de la ventana sana confundida y se alejó un paso.

Entonces, un cuerpo golpeó el vidrio. Los lobos se silenciaron para gruñir desde sus escondites en el bosque. La cara del hombre deformada por la tortura y el miedo era suave en comparación con el cuerpo destrozado y podrido. Lleno de moscas y el olor nauseabundo hicieron que las nauseas fuese general en el recinto. Y grabado a fuego mágico en el cuerpo:

"_Recuerda, por tanto, de donde has caído y arrepientete... pues sino vendré pronto a tí_."

Una mujer encapuchada se colgó de la soga que se enrollaba al rededor del cuello de la víctima y trepada al cadáver se rió. La parálisis del cuerpo fue atacando a todos. No por miedo o cobardía, la mujer había usado un hechizo.

\- Maldita sea.- escuchó Dara maldecir a Deidara e Itachi que trataban de alcanzarla.

Dara supo quien era. No por su rostro. A penas podía verla con su cara oculta en la capucha, era una de las mujeres de Acnología. Ella sacó sus uñas alargadas y en punta como garras y arañó el vidrio.

《 La sangre de los inocentes cae en sus manos mientras persiguen al equivocado.》

Dara pudo ver que Yuro trataba de moverse inútilmente y le decía algo al lobo. La mujer dejó un beso carmesí en el vidrio y habló unas palabras en una lengua antigua que hicieron vibrar el edificio. Los vidrios se hiceron añicos y Dara los vio caer sobre ella. Pero en los últimos minutos dos brazos la protegieron al ponerla debajo de su dueño.

\- Dara.- escuchó la voz de Itachi contra su oído. - ¿ Te has hecho daño?

Ella negó horrorizada todavía por el cadáver que colgaba de la soga con esas palabras incendiarias. Por supuesto la mujer había desaparecido. Deidara y Sasori se acercaron a ella también y notaron los vidrios clavados en la espalda del Uchiha.

\- Deberías ir a hacerte ver eso.- le recomendó el rubio.- Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-¿Qué fue eso? - gruñó Asato.

\- Acnología, consejal, el grupo terrorista del que todos hemos oído hablar.- explicó el Akasuna.

Sandara vio de reojo salir a Itachi y su espalda. Sintió algo tirar de ella. Él había saltado a cuidarle como siempre.

\- Si bien tenemos entendido es la carta de presentación de Peisinoe, la persuasiva.- completó Kaito.- Un cadáver con un beso rojo.

La tensión era evidente en el ambiente pero eso no pareció importarle a Yuro que pasó directo a la nueva escena del crimen con Eisenhut.

\- ¿ Qué crees que estás haciendo? - dijo Asato.

\- ¿ Qué piensas que hago? Cuanto más se retrasen, menos posibilidades hay de hallarla.- les ordenó cual capitán a su tropa .- Eisenhut, ve.

El lobo saltó por la ventana aullando y miles de respuestas resonaron en el bosque. Una tras otra se escuchaba las garras contra la tierra a pesar de no verlos. Eran como tambores de guerra, una fuerza de la naturaleza imparable. Yuro se encaramó a la ventana dispuesta a seguir a la manada con un brillo feroz en los ojos y con las manos atadas por las esposas.

-¡ No! - chilló desesperado el presidente de la asociación. - ¡ Sigue siendo una acusada!

\- No realmente. - lo cortó Sasori impaciente.- Han hecho miles de preguntas respecto al pasado de la chica pero no la pregunta por la que está encerrada aquí.

Yagari dio un paso al frente pasandole las llaves a Deidara que se acercó a Yuro.

\- Yuroichi Hakyoku, ¿ asesinaste a esa joven? ¿Hiciste los cargos de los que se te acusa?

\- No, no lo hice.

Las esposas se mantuvieron intactas y las chicas casi suspiraronde la alegría pero era un momento demasiado tenso gracias al ataque de Peisinoe.

\- ¿Dónde estuvo la noche de ayer?- preguntó Asato Ichijou.

\- Un alpha debe proveer a sumanada lo que necesita.- respondió cortando y con la verdad.

No hubo cambiar, entonces Deidara abrió las esposas y Yuro se las sobó en las heridas de quemadura. Con una sonrisa como la del gato Cheshire se paró en el marco de la ventana y aulló recibiendo el eco de su manada.

\- Ayame, no voy a esperarte.

La aludida enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Con que asi eran las cosas?

Antes de saltar para ir por Peisinoe con Ayame, Yuro se dio la vuelta y miró a las chicas.

\- Haganme el favor de no meterse en problemas en lo que vengo y voy, ¿si? Ah y... Gracias.

* * *

Peisinoe entró a la sala de estar con paso elegante. Se decepcionó al ver que Volkodlak no estaba solo, Ezra lo acompañaba. El niño los miró con sus ojos escarlata relamiendose. Algunas manchas de sangre se resaltaban en la camisa del mocoso pero al joven caballero no parecía molestarle.

\- Asumo que la srta. Hakyoku fue puesta en libertad.- dijo tomando un poco de té.

\- Así es, cumplí con mi parte del trato... es por eso que...- se insinuó dando un paso hacia Volk.

Ezra le siseó mostrando sus colmillos y rasguñó al ire ya que ella se apartó en el momento justo.

\- ¿ Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi maestro? Te arrancaré esa linda garganta por tratar de chantajearlo.- el niño parecía dispuesto y listo pero Volkodlak apoyó su mano en el hombro del niño tranquilizandolo.

\- Querido Ezra, un trato es un trato y ella ha cumplido.- dijo suavemente peinando su pelo negro hacia atrás. - Déjame solo, ve y practica la composición de tus sonetos. ¿ No quieres demostrarle a esa persona que eres el mejor?

Belac se fue mostrando los colmillos a la mujer y Peisinoe le sonrió deleitándose de su victoria contra el detestable mocoso.

\- Lo que ha hecho, señorita, no puede llegar a los oídos de Karalios y Dark Sidhe, ¿entendido?

\- Por supuesto. - sonrió coquetamente.- Pero lo que realmente me interesa es saber por qué salvarían a esa mocosa.

El hombre dejó la corbata en la mesa y miró por la ventana al patio.

\- En parte fue por Ezra.

\- Ese bastardo no tiene corazón. - se rió ella logrando que Volkodlak la fulminase con ojos furibundos.- ¿ por qué se interesaría por esa niña?

\- La respuesta a esa pregunta es tan simple como lo que es Ezra.- tiró sus zapatos a la entrada.- La sangre es más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

El asco le dio arcadas a Peisinoe. Ese niño era tan... inmundo. Salvar a una niña solo para matarla él mismo más tarde le parecía algo cruel y sin medida. Era eso o que la chica no fuese tan humana como aparentaba.

\- ¿ Esa mocosa tiene algún poder para hacerlo más poderoso?

La risa de Volkodlak resonó en la habitación al mismo tiempo que dejaba su chaleco en la silla.

\- No tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que esconde el rostro de Hakyoku Yuroichi, y mucho menos su sangre tan preciosa.

\- Me parece una idiotez haberla salvado si podría haberla desangrado para robarle cada gota de su sangre en la morgue.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Volk haciéndola saltar del miedo. Parecía calmado pero ella lo había visto arrancar corazones con esa misma sonrisa afable.

\- La necesitamos viva.

\- ¿"Necesitamos"?¿ Los dos?

Los fríos ojos se clavaron en ella y su pantalón cayó al piso en el mismo segundo que su camisa.

\- No tiene que hablar tanto para tomar lo que quieres.

Ella se relamió al ver su desnudez y tiró del cordón de su corsé. Por fin tenía lo que quería. Él se acercó a ella y le sacó las medias y las ligas con sus garras. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella, pero no había nada, solo la muerte gravada en su interior. Ni el mínimo calor o excitación.

* * *

**_El deseo es una ilusión física, _**

**_no lleva más que el sello de lo mundano._**

**_Moviliza acciones a caminos más retorcidos,_**

**_Los llena de momentos vacíos._**

**_Fugaz, poco duradero._**

**_El deseo es efímero. _**

* * *

***** Son los arcángeles encargados del paraíso y del infierno.**

* * *

**MagicalAgent**: asumo que este cap te ilumina un poco más el panorama de Ezra-Yuro pero recuerden nada es lo que parece. Jo. Y más adelante se dirá porque Yuro está tan... loca. Además d3 haber convivido con lobos por dos años como uno más. ..

**Kira:** Yuro es así. .. o lo era por lo menos. Directa sin pelos en la lengua. Y marcó muchas cosas de los kiryuu y de kaito en si mismo (como pudieron ver). Tobi y Sasori son de mis personajes favoritos así que quería un estelar de ellos. Dara y su yenial sentido del sarcasmo poco oportuno

Zero s3 va a ganar varias enemistades antes de ser ... bueno, compañero fiel y confiable de las chicas. especialmente de Ayame. Me había olvidado preguntarte pero gracias por las aclaraciones:P lo utilizaré más adelante. Sarah Shirabuki Madok ... vas a odiarla cada segundo hasta cierto día y Después. ... chan chan te dejo con la intriga.

Yuro sería la fucking reina amazona. Jajaja takuma no sabía ni donde estaba parado.

Cual de todas las cosas? Las burlas? Los insultos? O sus ligeros cambios psicóticos de humor? Jummmm el idiota o mejor conocido como Volkodlak... ya verás. Se va a poner cada vez mejor o peor. Depebde del punto de vista.

**Holy**: holyyyyyyyy aisi kira me habia dicho lo de tu cuenta. Mi sensual celular siempre me salva.

Jajajaja es que siempre pensé que deberia haber una razón o una primera broma) en la que ayame haya querido matar a golpes a yuro jejejeje. Y bueno... los vampiros pueden seguir tomando recuerdos hasta que la sangre consumida salga de su organismo. Saaaalvo que sean compañeros almas gemelas etc etc oooo hayan matado a esa persona de la que consumieron su sangre dejándola seca (desangrandola y bebiendo cada ml) jeje. En cuanto a zero ayame esos dos van a odiarse a muerte hasta cierto episodio de la historia en lanque se van a respetar más. Peeero otra vez mueran de la intriga muajajajaja. Y el ZeYuu jajajajjajajajajaajajajajajajja esa pareja va a ser de todo menos una pareja formal y los dos son muy cabeza dura y orgullosos para expresar sus sentimientos. .. hasta parecen uchihas.  
a itachi le pasa por tonto... y por no decir sus sentimientos. Y cómo 5 gatos locos pueden hacer tanto es por dos razones: 1) son seres sobrenaturales cada uno con su debido poder y son los más fuertes. 2)por una razón que no se las voy a decir ahora.

y elfreno a Acnología... se los voy a deber por mucho tiempo. Al menos para cada uno de ellos.

el comentario de kira fue uno hecho por una amiga mía cuando me quiso emborrachar (gracias Agos). Mizuki va a ir con cuidado después de eso jajajaj "Yuhi" jeje ya van a ver en un par de capítulos quien es ese aclamado chico.

tsubaki va a estar con el latigo proximamente. Kaname sumizo wajajjaa dogamos que tsubaki es buena pero tontearla con ese beso teniendo prometida despertó su kira interna digo su demonio.

todas sabemos que takuma es... bueno takuma no? Y ayame no puede mantener sus garras fuera de él (miauuu jajajja esta muy soleado el sol me hace mal a la cabeza XD). Aunque que conste que todos los cvampiros no sangre pura le temen a Asato... es un antiguo después de todo.

Si te digo la razón por la que Acnología o más bien cierto personaje inculpo a Yuroichi del asesinato te arruino la primera temporada (los primeros 20, es decir los siguientes 11 capítulos que quedan). De hecho ayame va a ser parte esencial de yuro pero yaaa lo van a ver más adelante... el juicio ya viste como fue. Jajaja y bueno ahora puedes ver que tan interesado esta el enemigo en ella... y no solo en ella.

mi encanto especial es hacer que la gente odie a ciertos personajes y despues los ame y despues los odie... y asi en un tierno círculo vicioso. Algunos de tus odiados va a pasar a ser un aliado en el futuro o un amante muy tierno y preocupado. Otros van a seguir así, o van a terminar muertos. Sehhh yo soy una pervertida. Por que el resto jo puede serlo? Y más si vienen romances complicados y vuelteros.

_Nada es librado al azar ;) NADA.. bueno algunas cosas si porque soy un ser delirante pero la mayoria_

_laaamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he estado jodida con cumpleaños, universidad, amigos, posibles y futuros amantes. (Si con sssss) nah mentiraa... bueno, no tanto considerando que al parecer tengo cuatro admiradores... emmm *roja cual tomate* dejemoslo mejor así. Espero que les guste...dejen review. Nos vemos en la proxima actualización. _


	11. 10: Bealtaine

_ Jojo I'm back bitchies... A-_

_a que ahora que promocioné todos mis exámenes me creo A de Pretty little liars? Xd ok falta de azúcar. Y fue mi cumpleaños... Ahora. ... Emmm. Feliz navidad! _

_JOJOJO Papá Noel les deja regalito XD Jejejeje soy un desastre lo sé Jumm U.U aunque no sé quien fue el guest (?) Amoroso que comentó, perdón los guests. Gracias por comentar :B. Holyyy volviste amor que bueno. Esta bien entiendo lo de tus paciales. Keep calm. Jaja tendras que leer de nuevo para acordarte los nombres(?).. las otras no les vendría mal darme alguna señal de vida. Jejejej ahora sí cap. Alguien pidió romance? Wajajaj alguien pidió problemas? WAJAJAJ POR DOS. yo pido reviews jajjaja ah y perdon por tardar tanto... me merezco una piedra en la nuca..._

_Algo me dice que MagicalAgent se ofrece a tirarme la piedra. Perrrooooo en mi favor es el capítulo más largo que escribí en la vida..._

_La canción que escucharía Tsubaki en la caja de música es Kirisaki Carnival de Diabolik lovers (solo lo instrumental)._

_Prometo no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo... Puse una nueva portada con todas las chicas y sus dibujos. Disfruten._

* * *

Sandara quedó con la mano alzada sin tocar la puerta. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿No debería estar ayudando a Ayame y Yuro en su búsqueda? Sin embargo sus pies habían venido solos a la enfermería. Su preocupación por Itachi era más fuerte que cualquiera de sus otras prioridades. Él se había interpuesto entre ellas y los miles de cristales rotos con tal de protegerla, como siempre hacía. Ver las heridas en su espalda solo la habían llevado a preocuparse más.

Al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Shizuka vendádolo con car de querer comérselo se agradeció a si mismo por hacerse caso. Esa... pura sangre ni de joda convertiría a Itachi delante de sus ojos. La peliblanca sonrió tétricamente al verla con el ceño fruncido y la invitó a acercarse.

\- Parece que tienes visitas, Uchiha-san.

Itachi se volteó bruscamente y largó un gemido de dolor. Por inercia, Dara corrió a su lado. No importaba que estuviese molesto con él por su estúpida necesidad de sobreprotegerla... Ahora solo importaba que estuviese bien.

\- Sandara.- murmuró llevando su mano a la espalda.

\- Quédate quieto o no podrá terminar de vendarte.- le ordenó ella con sus ojos lilas clavados en él.

Sorprendentemente el alumno estrella se quedó tieso con sus ojos fijos en su amiga de la infancia. Shizuka terminó su trabajo y los dejó solos en la enfermería entendiendo que estaba de más allí. Dara recogió los trozos de vidrio en un papel de diario y los tiró a la basura sintiendo la implacable mirada de Itachi en su espalda. Quería hablar... pero ¿de qué? Ella supuestamente estaba enojada con él por su comportamiento. La risa entre dientes de Itachi llamó su atención y se volteó con una ceja alzada. ¿Qué diablos le hacia gracia tanto?

\- Lo siento.- se disculpó sin dejar de reírse tenuemente.- Es que... me alegra que Dara-chan no haya cambiado desde niños.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-se cruzó de brazos con una vena saliendole en la frente.

¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Dios, si el Señor le daba fuerza, iba a matarlo... cuando se repusiese de la herida de la espalda.

\- Cuando llegaste, tenía miedo que tanto tiempo separados... Bueno que no fuese lo mismo.- se explicó él con una sonrisa.- Además, te has vuelto muy hermosa.

Dara se volvió del color más rojo que nadie hubiese visto. ¿Itachi halagando su aspecto? Iba a tener un infarto... o tomarle la temperatura. Él volvió a reírse al ver la expresión de Sandara.

\- Lo digo en serio.- volvió a suspirar.- He visto como otros chicos te miran, y opino lo mismo que ellos. Para mí siempre has sido la más hermosa y preciada mujer en mi vida. No justifico mis acciones... Y no voy a decir que lo siento, porque realmente no lo hago. Pero quiero que sepas cuales son las razones por las que hago esas escenas. Simplemente porque eres lo más importante para mi, y lo único que tengo.

Los dos cayeron en un eterno silencio. Pero no uno incómodo, sino que era diferente. Ella dio dos pasos hasta él y tomó su mano como cuando eran pequeños trazando círculos en la palma. Itachi la tomó de las mejillas y ella se sonrojó aún más. ¿Pensaba besarla? Sus nervios crecieron al imaginárselo pero la decepción llegó antes de lo esperado con un sabor dulce. Itachi apoyó su frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos. Dara sabía que él notaba su mirada pero tampoco él se quejaba. Cerró los ojos también al rato sintiendo el calor de sus manos y su frente contra su piel. Era agradable y familiar.

\- Itachi, baka.- susurró.- Eres mi mejor amigo y también la persona a la que más quiero, pero a veces te pasas.

\- Solo quiero protegerte.

\- Entonces hazlo, pero yo también cubriré tu espalda.- ella le replicó.- Somos un equipo, y siempre lo seremos.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente con una patada voladora nada más ni nada menos que de Tobi. Itachi lo fulminó en el lugar y Tobi se puso a lloriquear como perrito detrás de Deidara.

\- Oh, lo sentimos.- dijo el rubio apartando la mirada.- No sabíamos que interrumpíamos algo.

\- No es nada.- se apartó Dara ruborizada.- Tengo que...

\- Si, eso.- dijo Deidara.- Te acompaño.

Sandara miró a Tobi una última vez y quedó congelada. ¿Eso que veía detrás de la máscara era un sharingan? El director cerró la puerta con su típica expresión boluble y no pudo verlos más.

* * *

**Bealtaine, The lover's night**

* * *

Ayame entró a la casa a la media noche, había dejado a Yuro que se había negado a volver a la casa sin un rastro. Todo estaba en silencio. Excepto por Kira que estaba jugando al Call of Duty. Se paró a verla y ella se sacó los auriculares.

\- Nee, está el rubito en el patio.- le dijo tranquilamente Kain desperezándose y moviendo sugestivamente las cejas.

-No molestes.- le tiró una almohada a la cara.

Era como tener 5 hermanas menores alocadas y que se metían en problemas una y otra vez. Con suerte MAsaki se salvaría de la ira de los vampiros del consejo gracias a Kuran. Aunque seguía con la amargura de saber que por culpa de un Ichijou, Yuro podría haber muerto. No había casi relación entre abuelo y nieto pero no podía evitarlo. Era por esas razones de soberbia y maldad que detestaba a los vampiros. Que detestaba esa parte de ella misma. Había ese veneno en su sangre. El patio también tenía una quietud ancestral. Algo turbio y a la vez mágico. Y allí estaba Takuma.

Con la luz de la luna reflejada en sus dorados cabellos y la mirada quieta en la noche. Era como un ángel caído añorando el cielo. Ella negó para si misma. ¿Desde cuando había cambiado tanto su opinión hacia los chupasangre? Había olvidado su misión, sus archivos debajo de la cama de los Kuran que manifestaban sus oscuros secretos. Apretó su mandíbula y cerró sus puños. Era hora de dejar de jugar a la amiguita del pueblo y entrar en acción.

\- ¿Ayame?

El temblor en sus ojos la hizo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Una tormenta se formaba. El reflejo en la ventana refulgía por sus irises de color rojo, el color del descontrol.

\- Debes calmarte.- le ordenó mirando preocupado el cielo.- Respira.

Su respiración se normalizó pero no la tormenta, seguía empeorando. Sus manos temblaban por el poder que fluía de ellas, su garganta quemaba. Ella tenía sed. y ella NUNCA tenía sed... Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Takuma, esos irises verdes felinos que contrastaban con los suyos. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Sus oídos escucharon un tamborileo... El pulso debajo de la piel del rubio. Podía sentir sus colmillos agrandarse dentro de su boca y salivar. La mano de Takuma tocó su mejilla y acarició de allí todo el camino hasta su nuca. Tenuemente la acercó hacia él. Se estremeció al sentir su boca rozar la suya. Quería empujarlo y alejarlo. Era un maldito vampiro. Pero algo atrajo su lengua, el sabor delicioso de la gloria. Ella no había probado nada igual...

Se alejó hipnotizada. ¿Dónde podía conseguir más de eso? Takuma inclinó su cuello en un ángulo perfecto sin dejar de mirarla. Era como si no tuviese control de si misma y su yo interior le gritara horrorizada que no lo hiciese. No la escuchó y mordió. El dulce manjar recorrió su garganta, cálido y espeso como nunca antes había sido. Había bebido innumerables veces sangre y solo una vez de la fuente, nada se comparaba a eso.

Una imagen llenó su cabeza, y diversas sensaciones. Pensamientos que no eran suyos llenaron su mente. Preocupaciones por Kuran, Yuki, los primos vampíricos y muchos más. Pensamientos de responsabilidades para con la escuela y su familia. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la mente de Takuma.

"Ayame...", lo oyó suspirar, casi ronronear.

Se alejó de él de inmediato, era como romper con su privacidad. Su cara estaba entre la palidez de la mortificación y el rojo de la verguenza. Takuma no parecía alterado en absoluto.

\- Ni siquiera te disculpes.- le sonrió como siempre hacía.- Realmente estaba preparado para ello.

Ella siseó. ¿Pensaba que iba a perder el control tan fácilmente? Él se dio cuenta de sus palabras y alzó las manos en acción de paz.

\- Utilizar nuestras habilidades cuesta mucho esfuerzo y nuestro cuerpo necesita mantenerse.

\- Entonces, cuando use mis poderes, atacaré a alguien buscando su sangre.- dijo queriendo vomitar.

\- No siempre, al principio.- la despeinó con suavidad.- Hasta que te acostumbres y mientras más sangre tomes, más fuerte te harás.

Ella asintió meditando y recordando lo que había visto y sentido.

-¿Siempre es así? Ver los pensamientos del otro...

La cara de Takuma pasó automáticamente al rojo vibrante y miró hacia el otro lado. Parecía que no era el único avergonzado.

\- Yo, no...

-¿Nunca bebiste de la fuente? - dijo Ayame sorprendida.

\- No, nunca había sentido lo que pasó. Esto no es normal, Nii-san.- dijo tocándose el cuello.- No es normal que puedas leer mis pensamientos y sentimientos, urgar en mi mente si no te lo permito. En es exacto momento en que bebes de mí.

\- Es decir, no es una forma de conservar recuerdos.

\- Cosechar recuerdos implica que bebas de mí y leer mis recuerdos y lo que sentí en ese momento, sí. Pero no que yo sepa lo que piensas... No es un ida y vuelta, un canal de doble vía.

Los dos quedaron en silencio y Takuma miró el reloj en su muñeca. Agrandó los ojos como platos al ver la hora.

-Debo irme.

Ayame asintió sin hacer ademán de moverse. ¿ Que significaba aquello? ¿Tenía más de una habilidad? ¿EEra ella o Takuma el que había hecho aquello?

\- Ah, Ayame.- la hizo saltar del susto al pensar que se había ido.- Hay una fiesta, más bien un festival, llamada Bealtaine. Una fiesta de "brujas".- marcó las comillas con algo de gracia.- Y... me gustaría verte allí.

Y, sorprendida y en shock,quedó sola roja hasta las orejas en el patio trasero.

* * *

El bosque seguía siendo el hábitat natural de Yuro. Prefería la densa vegetación y los animales que la habitaban, antes que una sala llena de consejeros vampíricos, líderes diplomáticos de los magos y de los humanos "especiales". Esa diplomacia que mantenían era tan falsa como moneda 1000 dolares. Todo podía ser luces y palmadas en la espalda, pero ella podía ver que al menor intento de traición se matarían unos a otros. No eran como su manada. Los lobos eran familia, ella había aprendido a comportarse como uno por dos años. A cuidar al herido si ya no podía avanzar, a cazar en grupo por el bien de la manada y mantener el orden. El aullido de uno de su manada, suponía que Aylin, resonó en el bosque. Ella fue corriendo hacia ese punto y vio las pisadas también. ¿Podría ser un rastro de Peisinoe? Ella lo dudaba. Había pasado una semana y no consiguieron ni un rastro.

Era obvio que había sido ayudada y eso le hacía meditar realmente cuantos de ellos habían por allí. No había podido hablar con las chicas desde su juicio ya que todas esa semana se la había pasado en el bosque buscando a esa perra, o en la cabaña del guardabosque bañandose. Seguía oensando en que cuando Ayame se dignase a aparecer, la muy responsable quería aprobar matemática, le preguntaría si sabía de algún posible aliado de Peisinoe. Ni siquiera había ido a clase (no es que le importase tampoco) y solo dormía una hora cada vez que el sueño la estaba por derrumbar en el piso. Ya sentía su cuerpo desvanecerse otra vez.

Golpeó el árbol más cercano con toda la fuerza que tenía y la corteza se quebró levemente. Aylin, la pequeña loba, gimoteó al ver así a su alpha. Ella se tranquilizó y le rascó las orejas.

\- Lamento haberte asustado.- se tiró al piso apoyando la espalda contra el tronco.- Puedes irte.

Sin embargo, la loba se tiró a su lado descansando su cabeza en las piernas de Yuro. Al parecer iba a tener un guardián en sus sueños. Pero... Ni bien cerró sus ojos, Ailyn comenzó a gruñir en la dirección norte. Ella tomó su ballesta y la alzó inmediatamente al oír una rama romperse. Sus ojos parpadearon en sorpresa al ver al niño de la otra vez, ¿cómo diablos se llamaba?

\- Cazadora-san.- sonrió el niño aunque no pudiese ver su rostro.

Lo único que no estaba refugiado en las sombras de su capucha era su boca. Era como ver a caperucita roja en negro (y masculino). Solo que en vez de un lobo feroz había unos cuantos a la redonda.

\- Te has vuelto a meter al bosque, es peligroso...- ella se devanó los ssesos buscando su nombre.- ¿Ezra?

\- ¡Ah! Cazadora-san se acuerda de mí.- aplaudió el niño con total alegría.- No me asustan los perros...

El niño observó a Aylin y esta automáticamente comenzó a gimotear llorando. A Yuro le sorprendió, los lobos no se asustaban fácilmente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Es el camino más corto de llegar a casa con mi tutor.

\- ¿El que estaba medio enfermo y le llevabas las plantas medicinales la otra vez?

El niño asintió y ella decidió acompañarlo hasta el límite del bosque. Podría encontrarse a sus lobos... o peor, a Peisinoe.

\- Ohhh, Cazadora-san, es tan amable.- dijo dando saltitos cual niño yendo a comprar dulces.- No tiene por qué escoltarme, estaré bien.

\- Prefiero asegurarme de ello.

Cuando llegaron a la reja del límite el aullido de otro de sus lobos resonó en el aire. Ella miró al niño con preocupación.

\- Estaré bien, Yuu-san.

Yuro se le quedó viendo por tres segundos más. ¿Alguna vez le había dicho su nombre? ¿O la vez pasada? Se quedó confundida de no poder recordarlo pero aún así se fue dejándolo solo. Ezra trepó un árbol al oír desaparecer las pisadas de la chica. Allí estaba él, recostado sobre una rama.

\- ¿La viste, Volkodlak-san?

El hombre sonrió y se relamió al recordarla.

\- Buen trabajo, Ezra... Es realmente preciosa. Con suerte, será nuestra antes que sea tarde...

Ezra rió dejando escapar parte de su maniática locura, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus colmillos más alargados.

\- Yuu-san... Será nuestra antes de que convirtamos este lugar en cenizas.

* * *

_"Ehhh? Dara-chan, qué es eso que la comadrejita te invitó a salir?"_

Masaki había oído los rumores en el pasillo de todas las chicas lamentándose que Itachi estuviese fijándose en otra y encima en una del primer año. Así que rápidamente le había mandado un mensaje de texto, pero la chica de pelo caoba se negaba a contestarle.

"_Realmente estoy confundida._", finalmente le contestó, "_no fue como que me pidiese una cita... Solo dijo que le gustaría verme en el festival Bealtaine. A propósito, ¿qué mierda es eso?"_

Antes que pudiese contestar, chocó contra otra persona y se fue de culo al piso. Al levantar la vista se encontró con los fríos y aterradores ojos púrpura grisáceos de Zero Kiryuu. Retrocedió arrastrándose a la pared más lejana con miedo.

\- ¡Zero! ¡La asustaste!- lo reprendió Yuki con un golpe en su nuca.

\- Se lo merece por no ver donde camina.- bufó el delegado.

Ella se envalentonó y se paró para enfrentarlo. Zero era de todo menos caballero y les caía mal a todas por haberle disparado a Yuro. Entonces vio al otro gemelo Kiryuu que la tomó de las manos y sonrió.

\- Realmente agradezco tu valentía, Kuromizu-chan.

Masaki se sonrojó. ¿Valentía? No sabía ni de qué estaban hablando.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eres una heroína, salvaste a Yuu.

Ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Ah, era eso... Ella no creía que hubiese hecho algo fenomenal, solo... Había querido salvar a una amiga. Se peinó un poco sus rizos anaranjados (y teñido de todos los colores posibles) con tal de dejar de mirar a esos tres. Hasta Zero se había ablandado al recordar que ella había encontrado la forma de salvar a Yuro.

\- Oh, ya sé.- dijo Ichiru de repente.- Kuromizu-chan, deberíamos vernos en el Bealtaine.

Yuki y Zero miraron al chico con los ojos abiertos como Masaki, ¿estaba... invitándola a salir? Su gemelo parecía que iba a sufrir una embolia.

\- Ya sabes, tú, tus amigas. Seguro Yuu también la pasará bien.-continuó Ichiru con una sonrisa tenue.- ¿Qué dices?

* * *

_**Tranquilidad, normalidad y tiempo.**_

_**Eso es lo que querías, ¿cierto?**_

_**Piensa en tí como una adolescente,**_

_**vive tus días sonriendo.**_

_**Y cumple mis deseos,**_

_**Baja tu guardia, y cae en mi juego.**_

* * *

Si Yuroichi podía saltarse una semana las clases con que ella lo hiciese una o dos horas, no iban a matarla. Kira se recostó en el techo de la escuela mirando al cielo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un momento. Por el sueño, por los recuerdos del pasado. Quería verlo por lo menos por un momento, aunque ya no existiese en este mundo.

Era como invocarlo en su mente. Alto de aproximadamente un metro noventa, incluso un poco más. De musculatura ligera, ágil y sonrisa pícara como la de ella. Y no era en lo único en que se parecían. Sus ojos eran fucsia brillantes y amorosos cuando la observaba practicar con la guitarra o artes marciales. Su pelo anaranjado como el fuego lo llevaba corto arriba y un poco largo en la nuca dándole una figura algo rockera. Su oreja derecha estaba repleto de pines de oro que daba con su personalidad algo rebelde y traviesa, por lo menos cuando los dos estaban juntos día y noche.

Luego, él se había ido por unas semanas y había vuelto distinto. Más apagado y sumizo, más... alejado de ella. Su mirada seguía siendo la misma con ella repleta de amor, pero se estaba alejando, fuera de su alcance. Triste, desdichado, muerto por dentro. Entonces ella lo había sabido. Él ya no le pertenecía... Había sido "vendido" a esa sangre pura despreciable, Sarah Shirabuki. Iba a ser su futuro títere.

En su lado más indomable, se había negado. Y la noche antes que Sarah llegase a la casa para presentarse como la prometida, Kira se había colado a su habitación como muchas otras veces antes.

_\- Kira.- dijo él al verla parada al lado de su cama con expresión perdida._

_\- Yuhi._

_Su voz se quebró incapaz de decir lo que quería decir. Iban a descuartizarla solo por querer ir en contra de los deseos de una pura sangre. Yuhi simplemente iba a ser entregado. Sin embargo, con él no necesitaba palabras. Él lo entendió inmediatamente y su expresión cambió radicalmente. Ya no estaba llena de amor sino de furia._

_\- Vete, no me hagas esto, Lightning.- la llamó por su apodo como si la estuviese acariciando, ella se estremeció.- Estoy haciendo lo mejor para nosotros, soy el futuro patriarca de la familia._

_\- ¿Ya no me quieres?- preguntó._

_Realmente quería saber la respuesta. Ella lo amaba más que a nadie, más que a nada. Él agrandó los ojos como platos, esos ojos idénticos a los de ella._

_\- ¿Nunca escuchaste lo que te he dicho por todos estos años?- rió con ironía.- Yo jamás dejaré de amarte, Gatita, ni muerto. _

_\- Sé que me amas.- perdió los estribos.- Pero hay distintos tipos de amor... ¡¿Me amas como yo te amo?! ¡¿De esa forma?!_

_Kira se arrodilló en el borde de la cama mirándolo con desesperación. Ella no quería que se fuera, no quería compartirlo con nadie. Yuhi era suyo._

_\- ¿Alguna vez no te he amado como un hombre ama a una mujer?- susurró acercándo su rostro al de Kira.- ¿Te has olvidado todo lo hemos hecho en esta cama? ¿O debo recordártelo?_

_Tomó su muñeca y la mordió juguetonamente. Kira sintió el calor bajar hasta su vientre y él inclinó su cabeza con una sonrisa torcida. Tan sensual y tan arrogante. Ella pudo ver su tatuaje detrás, en su nuca desde esa posición. Era un murciélago idéntico al que ella llevaba en su tobillo. Era la marca imborrable que ellos siempre estarían juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos._

\- Kira.

La albina saltó de golpe al sentir que la tocaban. El susto se fue al ver al mago de hielo a su lado. Gray se veía particularmente atractivo con su uniforme desabrochado y la corbata floja. Su pelo estaba ligeramente despeinado por el viento y sus ojos... Ronroneó al verlo. Lo que necesitaba para silenciar el dolor en su pecho.

\- Vamos a llegar tarde a escult...- Gray no pudo terminar la frase que los labios de Kira se apoderaron de los suyos.

El beso se tornó rápidamente en algo exigente y fogozo. Las manos de Gray bajaron al trasero de Kain y ella arrancó la camisa, los botones saltaron a la mierda. Sus lenguas bailaban deleitandose en la boca del otro, ella sentía que él quemaba. Algo irónico viniendo de un cubito de hielo. Kira iba a ir por el pantalón cuando una punzada atravesó su nuca. Se la tocó y sintió la humedad de la sangre. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Gray se detuvo al ver su cuello con sangre.

\- Realmente me repugnas, Kain.- escuchó la indudable voz de Sarah sobre ellos.

En la parte superior mirándolos con asco se encontraba Shirabuki. Ella se tensó y se arregló la pollera del uniforme. El mago la ayudó a incorporarse. Al parecer al mago tampoco le caía bien.

\- Yuhi debe estar revolviendose en su tumba, Kira.- se rió ella causando que Kira apretara sus puños.- Pero no te preocupes, puedes quedarte con la lacra mientras no te metas en mi camino... Después de todo alguien como tú se merece a algo tan pobre como un mago.

Kira iba a reformarle la cara pero Gray la detuvo. Ella entendió su mirada al instante. "ella no vale la pena."

\- Tienes bozal, Kira, que bien. Ya era hora. No te preocupes, cuando yo reine sobre todo esto... Tú llevarás bozal todos los días que te queden de vida.

* * *

Tsubaki había salido de clases. Se sentía mareada, con falta de aire. Había algo que no la dejaba ser. Parecía un ataque de pánico pero no sabía por qué ella lo tendría. Se fijó por todos lados a alguien para pedirle ayuda, estaba todo vacío. Tan solitario. Puntos negros nublaron su visión hasta que llegó a la sala de música.

Vacío, sin un alma, a excepción de la caja de música que Kaname había dejado en el salón de baile. Esa caja tenía algo malo, algo prohibido que no debería saber. Y sin embargo, volvió a abrirla. La música comenzó a llenar sus oídos con esa melodía de vals mezclado con un estilo turbio. Todo a su alrededor se convertía en un torbellino del que no podía salir, a penas respiraba.

Todo se detuvo de un segundo al otro, solo que ya no estaba en el salón de baile. Tampoco en ningún lugar al que ella hubiese visitado.

Era un prado inmenso, como un océano verde sin límites. Sus piernas corrían solas, no podía detenerlas por mucho que quisiese. Era como si no tuviese control de su cuerpo, ni sus pensamientos. Era estar viendo todo como protagonista y a la vez una simple observadora.

Su "cuerpo" lanzó una chillona carcajada al sentir una brazos rodear su cintura, los brazos de su perseguidor. Ambos cayeron al suelo y rodearon entrelazados piernas, brazos. Pararon de girar y él quedó encima de ella con el pelo cubriendo su rostro. Ella apartó los mechones con cuidado y vio su rostro.

Tsubaki sintió un nudo en su estómago imaginario, no el real que sentía miles de mariposas o pterodáctilos volando. Kaname Kuran con un aspecto relajado y más joven reía sin dejar de observarla con detalle. Ella reconocía esa mirada, la mirada que le da un hombre al estar locamente enamorado.

\- Tsuki.- suspiró él.

Sus labios hicieron contacto y fue fuego. En su mayor expresión, no había posibilidad de acercar más sus cuerpos. Se alejaron para tomar un poco de aire y antes de continuar Kaname le susurró.

\- Jamás podría dejarte, Tsuki. Así que tú nunca dejes de amarme...

**\- ¡Cuidado!**

Ella fue arrancada de esa ilusión con un grito y se vio cayendo por el borde del balcón. Lo único que le impedía romperse contra el pavimento eran los fríos brazos de un chico aferrados a ella. Eran distintos a los de Kaname en lo que podía ser uno de esos recuerdos que no eran completamente suyos. Su salvador la subió de vuelta al edificio y ambos pudieron volver a respirar.

\- Gracias.- murmuró ella con el corazón desbocado.

En las últimas semanas había sido salvada de la muerte más que en toda su vida. Miró al joven y lo reconoció enseguida. Cabello rojizo sangre, ojos café ceniza y piel pálida como la de una muñeca. Era... Akasuna no Sasori, uno de los recientes compañeros de Sandara cuando esta se unió a Akatsuki.

\- Realmente deberías ver dónde bailas, mocosa.- le dijo algo enfadado.- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no pasaba justo por ese pasillo para agarrarte?

\- Me hubiese hecho papilla contra el suelo.- respondió ella con un suspiro.- Muchas gracias, Sasori-senpai.

Sasori se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse. Ella se quitó el polvo de su pollera colegiala y los dos iban a irse de la sala cuando él notó la caja en un rincón.

\- ¿Es tuya?

\- Si, no... Bueno, se podría decir que sí.

El pelirrojo no le llevaba mucho de altura, solo unos cinco cm como mucho, pero a pesar de ello la intimidaba con su voz fría y ojos insensibles. Sasori levantó la caja y la inspeccionó con la mirada de un experto. Satisfecho se la devolvió y un intento de sonrisa dibujó su cara.

\- Tiene un valor muy alto, debe tener cientos de años de edad, y tiene una dedicatoria.- le mostró al revés de la tapa.

_"Con amor, para T.B._

_Seré tuyo para toda la eternidad."_

Ella se sorprendió al ver el grabado. Antes no había estado allí. ¿O sí? Sasori la miró intensamente y ella se sonrojó. ¿Tenía algo en la cara?

\- No parecías estar en tus cabales cuando te salvé.- le dijo sin más volviendo a su expresión aburrida.- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Algún mago te está molestando?

Ella negó con su cabeza apretando con sus manos la superficie de la caja. Cada vez sentía que se estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de ello, alguien que supiese lo que le estaba pasando.

\- No es nada. Muchas gracias otra vez por evitar mi muerte.- se inclinó en una reverencia y salió corriendo.

Al llegar a la puerta se volteó y Sasori seguía observandola como si fuese una nueva especie que nunca hubiese visto.

\- No hago esto a menudo.- le dijo antes que cruzase la puerta.- Pero si algo te preocupa, estoy a disposición... Aunque no lo creas, he vivido bastante y he visto muchas cosas.

* * *

\- Onii-sama.

\- Imouto.

Mizuki sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor al otro lado del teléfono en la oficina de Tobi-san. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que habían hablado, desde que se había ido. Había hecho amigas de su edad, había estado en problemas, se había peleado con su ahora rival Aidou (y hecho otras cosas con èl), había salido de fiesta y estado en el mismo lugar que una terrorista... Aunque eso no fuese digno de alardear.

\- ¿Qué tal tu viaje?- preguntò ella preocupada por su falta de comunicación.

\- Nada fuera de lo común. ¿Asylum está bien para tí?

Ella recordaba la última vez que se había hospedado en ese lugar. De eso hace ya mucho tiempo... Más de lo que podría recordar. Nadie sabìa exactamente cuando había conocido a los hermanos Kuran, solo ella... Hace más de 2000 años que se habían unido sus destinos. Los años eran insignificantes para los inmortales como ellos. Y hace solo 50 años que se habían decidido en abrir la escuela. Era en ese entonces que los Kuran la habían invitado a residir allí, solo que ella no podía soportarlo. En esa casa habían demasiados recuerdos como para vivir en ese mismo techo, o eso había pensado en aquel entonces. Ahora todo parecía nuevo, ya no le temía a ese lugar. No con sus nuevas amigas. Ellas le daban valor.

\- Mejor que nunca, tengo muchas amigas y son todas tan amables.

La imagen de Haruka y Juri en su boda llegó a su mente en ese instante superpuesta con una de Yuki y Kaname paseando por los pasillos del colegio. Su corazón se agrietó al recordar a sus viejos amigos ya difuntos... En algún momento incluso haber llegado a estar enamorada de Haru-kun, pero pronto se había dado cuenta que los dos hermanos eran el uno para el otro. Y esa luz de amor se había apagado asfixiada por la oscuridad... Y ella no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, salvo que habìa dos copias idénticas en su mismo colegio.

\- Onii-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- La que desees, Mizuki.

\- ¿Què les sucedió a Haruka y Juri? Luego de su casamiento no los vimos nunca más y tú eras muy cercano a ellos dos.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea la hizo sentir nerviosa. Su hermano nunca quedaba sin palabras, a menos que estuviese preparando una mentira.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- evadió la pregunta y Mizuki notó algo en su voz profunda.

Algo que quería ocultar. Tamborileó con los dedos la superficie de la mesa y se resignó. Tendría que decirle lo que pensaba de los dos chicos que había visto. Era su hermano después de todo.

\- En Asylum hay dos compañeros que se parecen mucho a ellos, Yuki y Kaname...

\- ¿Yuki... y Kaname?- la cortó como si hubiese recordado como respirar.- Kuran.

Ella asintió asombrada que lo supiese sin que ella lo hubiese dicho. ¿Los conocería?

\- Onii-san, ¿ellos tienen que ver con Juu y Haru?

\- Yuki y Kaname.- volvió a repetir del otro lado su hermano.- En Asylum... Y Tobi no me lo informó. Pásame con el director, cariño.

Ella miró sobre su hombro al idiota del director. Parecía estar en serios problemas por el tono de su hermano asi que tomo una decisión. Si su hermano no iba a contarle lo que les había pasado a sus amigos, ella no tenía por qué seguir sus órdenes.

\- Tobi-san no está. Ha estado muy ocupado con Acnología y me ha dejado para hablar con privacidad.

Pensó que probablemente su hermano se daría cuenta de su mentira pero no lo hizo. Seguía repitiendo una y otra vez los nombres de los prometidos Kuran.

\- Onii- san.- lo llamó por enésima vez.

\- Debo irme, Mizuki. Mi viaje continúa.- pareció recordar de repente que ella estaba al otro lado de la línea.- Probablemente no pueda comunicarme contigo en un tiempo. Cuídate... y trata de hacerte amiga de Yuki Kuran... Seguramente serán excelentes amigas.

La risa que acompañó su comentario le hizo poner los pelos de punta. Su hermano no se había comportado así en un buen tiempo. Pronto supo que él había colgado sin despedirse y ella colgó el teléfono también. Tenía tantas dudas y pocas respuestas. Miró a Tobi que le devolvió la mirada. Había escuchado todo.

\- Supongo que me debes una.- le dijo abandonando esa fachada de niña buena.- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a mi hermano sobre los Kuran?

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste a tu hermano que no estaba aquí?- respondió simplemente el director que al parecer no era tan tonto como creía.

Salió de la oficina del director y se fue directamente al taller de explosivos. Necesitaba respuestas y solo había una persona que con seguridad le diría todo. Miró por la ventana viendo a Yuki Cross caminar hacia Zero e Ichiru.

Necesitaba hablar con Kaname Kuran.

* * *

_**Enloquece y sube en la locura,**_

_**porque por lo menos allí **_

_**no puedes sentir el vacío doloroso de la pérdida.**_

_**Miénteme y abrázame fuerte.**_

_**No quiero volver a sentir lo que pasó,**_

_**no quiero saber la verdad que me aterra.**_

* * *

\- ¿Se siente bien, Tobi-san?

El enmascarado mirò a su compañero del deber sobre el escritorio. Tal vez era por la posible e inminente amenaza del fundador o porque le habìa bajado la presión, pero se sentía terriblemente mal. Gracias a Dios en ese momento entro Yagari, una de los pocas veces en la que agradecía sus interrupciones. El hombre parecía notoriamente cansado... Algo le decía a los directores que tenía que ver con ciertos personajes en específico. Una de ellas patrullaba sin cesar el bosque como si fuera un animal salvaje, la otra era una sangre pura a punto de casarse y el último de sus preocupaciones había sido su discípulo y estaba en su nítido momento de destrucción y poco control de su carácter de mierda.

\- Yagari-san, ¿quiere que le ofrezca algo?- dijo Kaien desabotonandose la camisa sugestivamente.

Como resultado solo consiguió que el psicopedagogo lo fusilara con la mirada y le gruñese como animal encerrado. De tener más energía seguramente lo habría tirado por la ventana. Tobi agarró el sobre que le tiró Yagari tras recostarse en el sillón y leyó los papeles. Las novatas habían elegido sus clubes finalmente. Aún con todo el lío de los últimos días.

No le asombraba ver que Yuroichi y Ayame habìan elegido el taller de supervivencia, aunque sí que la mestiza se anotase al club de investigación y desarrollo policial. Yuroichi por su parte habìa anotado al azar la última de las clases extracurriculares: adiestramiento y doma de animales, lo cual incluía a salvajes y domésticos. No tendría problemas dada a su práctica con los lobunos.

Pasó a las segunda hoja, con su salvadora del día encabezando la lista. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas al ver que había elegido el arte explosivo... a su benefactor no le iba a alegrar nada. Pero podría alivianar la noticia con su inscripción a la especialización en canto. Más abajo estaba la chica de cabellos alborotados de todos los colores posibles, Masaki. Una vez más era esperable que una mujer tan abierta y colorida eligiese el arte en escultura y composición musical.

Sandara ya por su parte estaba en Akatsuki que contaba como clase extra y se había anotado al club de lectura, algo menos emocionante que atrapar a los terroristas y mucho más calmo. Lo que si le descolocó fue ver a alguien como Kira Kain elegir modelaje de las clases de arte. ¿La chica problemas, un desastre en colmillos, ayudando a los novicios en arte? También se había inscripto para enseñar a tocar la guitarra. ¿Una Kain como futura maestra? Que Kami-sama se apiadase.

Por último, Benihime Tsubaki en danzas mundiales y club de debate. Eso le hizo recordar que el presidente del centro de estudiantes, justo a tiempo para ello Tsubaki ingresaría al club. Lo cual dejaba mucho que ver ya que al parecer Sarah Shirabuki era candidata para la presidencia.

\- Así que ya están todas...- comentó él con una sonrisa.- Incluso con lo que pasó.

Toga dejó su posición relajada y miró por la ventana donde los estudiantes se juntaban en el recreo.

\- Respecto a eso... ¿No sería mejor ponerlas a resguardo?

\- No.- dijo Kaien con seguridad.- Acnología se ha mostrado en diversas ocasiones estar muy interesados en ese grupo, en especial en tu ahijada, Yagari.

Tobi miró con asombro a Kaien, él no solía poner en peligro a inocentes. Por una parte tenía razón. Acnología nunca había mirado con tanto ahínco un objetivo como en las últimas semanas que atacaba sin piedad a dos presas adjudicando su muerte a una estudiante.

\- ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Dejarlas morir como un sacrificio a los dioses?- gruñó Toga.

\- No, por supuesto que no... Solo tenemos que dejarlas ser y vigilarlas bien de cerca... Para averiguar su siguiente jugada.

Yagari se levantó indignado de escuchar eso de Cross. Tobi ya se venía venir una amenaza pero lo que salió fue otra cosa diferente.

\- Si fuera Yuki... ¡No estaríamos teniendo esta conversación!

Kaien quedó congelado al ver a Toga en ese estado. Él no se había imaginado que fuese a tocarlo tan profundamente.

\- Disculpa si no entiendo, Toga-san, Tobi promete ser un buen chico.- le dijo rascándose la cabeza.- Pero, ¿no que estabas disgustado con Yuroichi por estar aquí?

\- Sigue siendo mi ahijada, la chica que yo crié tras la muerte de sus padres... No importa que tan enojado llegue a estar con ella, Yuro sigue siendo...

Las palabras quedaron en el aire pero Kaien las entendió. Él había sentido lo mismo por Yuki. Seguía siendo su niña, ese pequeño ser que dependía de él para atarse los zapatos o irse a dormir. Yagari no esperó más y se fue dándo un portazo.

\- ¿Estás seguro respecto a esto, Kaien-san?

\- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?- dijo resignado.- Solo nos queda esperar.

* * *

_Los humanos ya no recuerdan. Solían juntarse en torno a grandes hogueras en las colinas, celebrando el inicio de la temporada pastoral. Se contaban leyendas, se bebía en honor a los dioses. Se danzaba y reía, se encontraba el amor. Y poco a poco fueron olvidando la verdadera razón de ese día._

_Beltane o Bealtaine significa 'fuego de Bel', el dios Sol._

_Cuenta la leyenda del orígen que la triple diosa era una y tres: "doncella, madre y anciana". El dios Astado fue la chispa de vida en ella, amante que provino de ella misma en la nada. Como un ciclo, el dios Astado está forzado a morir y renacer en cada año mientras su amante solo puede verlo irse hacia el otro mundo._

_Es en esta fecha donde el amor de ambos dioses tenían el máximo esplendor, su unión devastadora que marcaba el período máximo de fertilidad de toda la Tierra. Ese momento en el año en que todo volvía a renovarse, a encadenarse para volver a renacer con otro forma... Pero para eso antes debía morir y abandonar a su amada que en lágrimas se deshacía esperando a su Dios._

_Esa primera noche que se unieron en uno solo y se concibió la nueva forma del ciclo, es el Beltane._

_Es por esto que el Bealtaine es llamado "el día de los amantes" para nosotros. La noche para encontrar nuestros destinos y empezar de nuevo, con el ardor del dios Astado recorriendo nuestras venas hasta terminar en un climax que será la cúspide de nuestro nuevo inicio._

* * *

\- ¡Sugoi!- gritó Masaki al ir a la plaza central del pueblo.

Era increíble que los de Asylum hubiesen convencido (obligado) desde su fundación a los ciudadanos a festejar el Bealtaine como festival nocturno. Ninguna sabía realmente de que iba el festejo pero aún así habían ido. Todos estaban allí, los del pueblo, los estudiantes humanos y los no tanto, profesores, hasta podía ver a los profesores disfrutando de la velada. Estaban esperando a que Ayame y Yuro llegasen de su patrullaje en la entrada mientras veían a todos pasar. Masaki era la más emocionada de todas (como siempre), iba con cara de asombro a todos lados gritando como niñita de 5 años como si fuese la primera vez que viese un festival.

\- ¿Es que nunca la llevaron a uno de estos festivales japoneses?- se quejó Kira con ganas de ponerle un bozal a Masaki.

\- Bueno, es común.- dijo Tsubaki.- Yo tampoco he estado en uno... ya que he vivido el 90% de mi vida en Canadá.

Todas se dieron vuelta con la boca abierta. ¿Tsubaki no era japonesa? Se miraron la una a la otra con asombro. Jamás se lo hubiesen imaginado dado a todas tenían nombres de origen oriental.

\- Tecnicamente yo no soy de Japón.- meditó Mizuki.- Pero he vivido siempre en este país.

Kira se encogió de hombros al igual que Dara. Ellas si eran originarias de Japón. Los Kain eran legendarios nobles vampíricos, y Dara había vivido en otra ciudad cerca de aquí cuando era niña. Masaki volvió con ellas con ojos brillantes.

\- ¡es todo tan lindo!- apludió para sí misma.

\- ¿De dónde eres, Kuromizu-chan?- le preguntó Dara sentándose en el banco.

\- Oh, bueno, mis abuelos eran japoneses pero se mudaron a Nueva Zelanda con la guerra.

Kira iba a decir algún comentario respecto al rugby y el Haka, pero una manada de fangirls casi las pasaron por encima a la carrera. Todas se apartaron justo a tiempo sino hubiesen sido pisoteadas en medio del griterío.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! ¿Hay alguna oferta o algo?- dijo Mizuki con su corazón a punto de sufrir de un infarto por culpa de esas locas.

\- No, algo peor.

Kira dio un salto cual gato y terminó abrazada a Dara que casi cae por el peso de la vampireza. Kaito salió del bosque junto a los gemelos Kiryuu con ropas casuales. Todos se veían extremadamente bien, Zero con su campera de cuero negro encima de una remera blanca con una frase "What doesn't kill me better start running" y unos jeans rasgados parecía un absoluto guerrero que podrías darle hasta tu vida con tal de un poco de atención. Ichiru tenía un aspecto más benigno con su camisa blanca a rayas y sus pantalones rojos sangre. Kaito se arremangó su remera negra que se pegaba dando un vistazo de su cuerpo estructural y al igual que Zero llevaba jeans desgastados.

\- ¿Qué miran?- les siseó Zero al ver la cara de estupefacción de las cinco chicas.

\- Si no abrieras la boca, hasta serías violable.- dijo Kira aún a upa de Sandara que comenzaba a cansarse.

Ichiru se largó a reír por la expresión de su hermano y la de Kaito, ambos incómodos por el comentario. Los tres se escondieron al escuchar a nuevas fangirls pasar y los cinco se hicieron las tontas para que no los encontrasen.

\- ¿Podrían decirme por qué tanto escándalo?- preguntó Mizuki a punto de perder los estribos.

\- Por el Bealtaine.- bostezó Kaito y al ver que no entendían, explicó.- Se podría decir que es el San Valentín de Asylum.

\- Debe ser una broma...- dijeron las cinco con cara de tortura dirigiendo su mirada a las fangirls... Eso explicaba todo.

Decidieron de todos modos esperar a que el malón de chicas pasase para poder recorrer el lugar con una mediana paz. Podían ver llegar a varios conocidos como Hidan y Kakuzu discutiendo sobre cualquier cosa mientras dos chicas los seguían, al profesor Zetsu con una ninfa del bosque intercambiando susurros. Sandara se decepcionó un poco al no poder ver a Itachi entre ellos.

\- Así que... simplemente todos andan con las hormonas disparadas... - bufó Dara.- Y, ¿qué se suele hacer en Bealtaine?

\- Regalar algo a la persona que te gusta o simplemente confesarte.- dijo Ichiru con suavidad.- Es un día lleno de alegrías o tristezas. Todo depende de cómo quieras pasarlo.

\- Así que todo el festival está ambientado a eso.- puso cara de asco Kira.- Detesto estas cosas.

\- Igual que Zero - kun.-se rió Kaito y el aludido le hizo fuck you.- ¿Podría ser por qué tu enamorada anda de la mano por todo el lugar con el purasangre? ¿Acaso se olvidó de darte tu regalo?

El cazador ni le llevó al apunte más que con un gruñido ronco y su mirada gélida.

\- Ohhh, así que si se olvidaron de tí. - se rió Kira.- Pobre cornudo.

\- Ya me dieron mi regalo, estúpida. - bufó Zero mostrándole una cajita.- No me importa realmente nada de esto... Asi que si me disculpan...

Zero desapareció entre la multitud sin dejar rastro. Kaito enarcó una ceja molesto.¿Por qué tenía amigos así? Volteó a ver a las chicas y solo Tsubaki, Masaki e Ichiru seguían allí. Suspiró cansado de perseguir gente y miró a los únicos acompañantes que quedaban.

\- Bueno, ¿qué quieren hacer?

* * *

El paseo de las tiendas tradicionales era tan bonito. Jamás había visto algo así, en especial cuando se detuvo en un puesto de máscaras. Ese tipo de caretas blancas que enunciaban animales con pequeños detalles. Ella admiraba cada una cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y los Kuran estaban pasando agarrados de la mano sonriendo entre sí. Kaname se acercó a Yuki y le susurró algo a su oído que la hizo sonrojarse.

Tsubaki apartó la mirada de esa escena tan íntima. Estúpido Kaname... Se las iba a pagar.

\- Te ves mejor cuando no quieres enterrar vivo a otro.- escuchó a su costado.

Sasori miraba sin interés la escena de los Kuran y a ella. Era como si le pareciese aburrido todo el tema de los adolescentes. Ella se úso roja al haber sido descubierta con esa expresión tan maligna. Ella no solía ser así.

\- Sasori-san, ¿por qué está aquí?- Sasori enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta y ella trató de corregirse en seguida.- No es que me moleste su presencia... Es que Ud. no parece el tipo de hombre que le gusten las veladas románticas y eso.

\- De hecho, no me gustan.- dijo él con una media sonrisa.- Las mujeres sueles hacerme esperar mucho. Pero vine por pedido de Deidara, no quería venir solo por si no tenía la oportunidad de encontrarla a _ella._

Tsubaki notó que se refería a alguien específico y se preguntó quién sería aquella chica que habría llamado la atención del rubio. La mirada de Sasori se dirigió hacia el puesto con esa mirada tétrica y ella hizo lo mismo. ¿A él también le gustaría alguna?

\- ¿Te gustan?- preguntó agarrando una que parecía de un gato o una nutria, incluso podría ser una comadreja. Ella no entendía mucho de eso.

\- Me parecen muy hermosas.- le comentó con una sonrisa y él le puso la máscara suavemente sobre su rostro.- ¿Sasori-danna?

Él hizo ese amague de sonrisa que hacía siempre sin llegar a sonreír realmente. Había ternura en su mirar y ella sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido.

\- Te queda bien... Tus ojos anaranjados la resaltan.

Antes que ella pudiese comentar algo sobre que él no la miraba a los ojos o apartaba la mirada con un leve sonrojo, se dio cuenta que le estaba pagando al hombre. Pero el tipo no aceptó la plata.

\- ¿Cómo puedo cobrarle a mi propio artista?-se indignó el vendedor.- Tú no me cobras por hacer estas maravillas.

\- ¡¿Tú haces estas máscaras?!- se asombró Tsubaki con los ojos como platos.

Sasori se encogió de hombros y le tendió la máscara con desgano. Ella la tomó y miró los detalles. Era hermosa y delicada, parecía pintada por gentiles manos que no dudaban. Era el trabajo más divino que humano. Levantó la vista para agradecerle la máscara a Sasori pero él ya se había ido.

\- Realmente tiene un novio muy talentoso.- le guiñó el ojo el vendedor.- Hace años que me regala estas máscaras para difundir su arte y porque sabe que necesito una mano para cuidar a mis niños.

\- Él no es mi novio.- balbuceó Tsubaki roja de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Oh! ¿No? Bueno, pensé que lo eran... Esta noche se hace regalos a...

\- Los novios o amantes.- completó otra voz femenina detrás suyo.

Por supuesto no era otra que Yuki Cross que miraba con curiosidad a Tsubaki y Kaname a dos pasos detrás de ella con una mirada lejana y dura. Parecía furioso, claro que a Tsubaki no le podía importar menos. Él tenía una prometida, sin embargo era Yuki la que la molestaba con su intriga.

\- Seguro que me regaló esto porque me vio admirándola.- se excusó ella apartando sus mechones de la cara y Yuki negó.

\- Creo que no lo entiendes, Tsu-chan.- Yuki miró a Kaname de reojo antes de continuar.- Sasori-san nunca regala nada a nadie si no tiene un beneficio para él... Y ciertamente nunca regaló en Bealtaine.

Tsubaki volvió a mirar la máscara y se dio cuenta de algo, la máscara tenía el mismo trabajo que su caja de música. Sin despedirse si quiera se fue tratando de hallar a Sasori. ¿Qué sabía él de la caja de música misteriosa que la obligaba a tener esos recuerdos? Se detuvo a la mitad en frente a la casa de los espejos y volvió a buscar con la mirada.

\- Tsubaki.- la llamó Kaname que venía siguiendola.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Ni siquiera lo miró. No valía la pena. Él no podía ser el hombre que había buscado por esos benditos recuerdos, por más que coincidiesen sus voces, su rostro. Se negaba a creer que él era ese chico. El silencio reinó entre los dos como en un cementerio y Tsubaki decidió irse. Tenía que buscar respuestas. Mas Kaname la apresó con sus brazos y la obligó a mirarle. Su vestido de color cereza se subió un poco dejándo parte de su trasero al aire. Por suerte su corte era con mangas largas o se podría haber bajado también en el cuello tipo bote.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! - trató de zafarse.- ¡¿Por qué no me dejas ser y te casas con tu linda pura sangre?! ¡Tendrías tu linda familia de chupasangre reales y cogerías con Yuki hasta que se te caiga el pene!

Obviamente eso no le gustó para nada, ni sus gritos, ni su vulgaridad. Pero lo que pareció realmente molestarle fue cuando dijo "chupa sangre", un término que se le había pegado de Ayame y Yuro... Aunque Kira también lo decía bastante seguido.

\- Hablas como un cazador.- dijo secamente.

\- Oh, si, princesa. Ofendete lo que quieras. -dijo Tsubaki sintiendo la valentía resurgir con el enojo.- Especialmente porque eres la pobre víctima. ¡Déjame de una maldita vez en paz!

Los ojos de Kaname se ablandaron y maldijo por lo bajo.

\- No puedo, Tsubaki... Jamás podría dejarte.

Las mismas palabras de su recuerdo antes que Sasori la salvara de caer por la terraza resonaron en sus oídos, proveniendo de la boca del pura sangre. Las mismas malditas palabras. Ella negó con temor y él se inclinó para besarla pero una mano agarró de la nuca a Kaname separándolos.

\- ¿No ves que Benihime-san te ha dicho que no quiere?

Dara se paró al lado de Tsubaki con una mirada de furia mientras Itachi alejaba a Kuran.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó su amiga con preocupación.

Pero ella no podía contestarle. Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

_"Jamás podría dejarte..."_

* * *

**_Dejalas ser y disfrutar este tiempo._**

**_La calma no dura,_**

**_y el enemigo ha fijado sus ojos en ellas._**

**_Que vivan como si fuese el último día._**

**_Porque probablemente lo sea,_**

**_porque probablemente nada bueno les depara._**

* * *

\- Veo que pudiste escaparte de tus amiguitas.- sonrió Gray dejando la pistola del videojuegos mata-zombies al verla llegar.

\- Siempre puedo volver con ellas si me aburro.- se apoyó en el tablero de juego.

Gray la miró de arriba a abajo. Ella sabía lo que veía. Sus shorts deshilachados, su remera corta de red bajo de la musculosa, sus zapatillas converse rojas. Ella no era de las chicas que se tomaban la tarde para prepararse. Si no le gustaba, podía buscarse a otra.

\- Hmmm... Entonces haré lo mejor para tener tu atención toda la noche, desastre de colmillos.

Ella enarcó su ceja molesta. ¿Desastre de colmillos? Eso había encendido su fuego interno para patearle el culo de la mejor manera. Él le tendió la pistola del otro jugador. Oh... Con que quería que fuese una pelea a muerte. Ella rió al ver su juego. Ella solía ir muy en serio y sin piedad cuando se enojaba.

_Trece jugadas después...en cada juego..._

\- ¡Estás haciendo trampa!- chilló Kira con la boca abierta sin poder creérselo.

Gray era realmente bueno en todo lo que se proponía. Le había pasado el trapo en todos los fucking juegos, y eso que ella era un vicio andante de matanza en cualquier videojuego. El chico se descostillaba de risa de las reacciones de Kira. Al diablo con ser caballero, él sabía que a la mínima muestra de piedad, Kira le refregaría en la cara que le habría ganado.

\- Kain, la gente como yo juega limpio.- le guiñó el ojo y ella quiso tirarle el tejo a la cabeza.- Mala perdedora.

Risas le llegaron obviamente referidos a ellos dos. Buscaron a los causantes y encontraron a dos chicos sentado en la barra de premios rodeados por chicos. El de la derecha era un joven musculoso y tonificado de altura media con el pelo rubio, en un estilo que sobresale hacia el exterior de punta en todas direcciones, y una más pequeña, mechón frontal del cabello parcialmente colgando sobre su frente. Sus ojos azules oscuros llamaban la atención de todos, y por encima de la derecha una cicatriz, diagonal hasta la frente. El otro era más serio y menos notorio su descaro de burlarse de ellos dos. Sus ojos rojos se mantenían ocultos por una mata despeinada de pelo negro que le daba cierto aire misterioso. Al igual que el otro era bastante alto y tenía un porte atlético.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

\- Sabertooth.- dijo Gray como si se tratara de un insulto.- Es una escuela exclusiva de magos, no se relacionan con otros seres de "Die Natch". Y ellos son como los reyes del lugar: Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney.

\- Vámonos de aquí. -bufó Kira.

Mientras se iban volteó a verlos y Sting le guiñó un ojo mientras la saludaba. Gray tironeó de ella hasta el callejón lateral del arcade y pegó la pared con fuerza. Kira se quedó viendo su ataque de furia.

\- Lo siento.- dijo al rato.- Es que odio a esos bastardos que se creen tan superiores.

\- Te entiendo,- se encogió de hombros.- yo detesto a los sangre pura, y supuesta mente ellos son superiores a nosotros en poder y todo.

Gray y Kira se miraron con algo de empatía. Se entendían a pesar de ser de razas diferentes, pero no eran tan diferentes. Kira no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó a +el y sus labios poseyeron los del chico de hielo. Sus labios bailaron constantemente como cada vez que lo besaba. Era como sentir frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Era absolutamente atrapante. Enrolló sus piernas al rededor de su cintura dándole un punto de apoyo y su espalda chocó automáticamente contra la pared. Sus colmillos se alargaron buscando la necesidad de llenarse en todo sentido. Un apetito de su cuerpo tanto en su garganta como entre sus piernas.

_¿Ya no me quieres?_

Su propia voz de joven escuchó en sus oídos. Ella siguió aferrándose al mago con ansias tratando de olvidar todo eso. Ya no quedaba nada de su pasado allí. Lo dejó jugar con sus dedos en su entrada, en algún momento le había bajado los shorts. Ella ni cuenta se había dado. Rodeó con sus manos el miembro erecto y lo acarició causando gemidos.

_Yo jamás dejaré de amarte, Gatita, ni muerto._

La voz de Yuhi la forzó a abrir los ojos y casi se le fue el alma con lo que vio. Unos ojos fucsia resplandecientes, unos que conocía demasiado bien. El corazón se le desbocó. No podía ser cierto pero allí estaba. Besándola con ardor como solía, su Yuhi. Tomándola con fuerza como solía, marcándola como suya. Ella sentía llegar el orgasmo a oleadas mientras él estaba en su interior empalándola una y otra vez. Lo oyó venir y sintió el líquido derramado en su pierna, el semen de su único amor... Los dedos de su amado siguieron jugando con ella hasta el punto máximo. Se iba a dejar venir en el mejor orgasmo que sentía llegar... Hasta que oyó una risa lejana que también conocía demasiado bien.

_Me repugnas, Kain, realmente eres una desgracia para la memoria de Yuhi._

¿Sara Shirabuki? ¿Por qué pensaba en ella en un momento así? El dolor en su nuca como el que le había dado en el techo la forzó a cerrar los ojos. Justo como antes que Sara se metiese con ella y Gray. Se sentía mareada, enferma. Pero los vampiros no enfermaban... Algo iba mal, terriblemente mal. Sus piernas dejaron de funcionar y cuando tocó el piso, se desplomó. Alguien la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos antes que se estrellase. Yuhi no era tan fibroso, era fino y elegante como un gato. Entonces la realidad la golpeó. Estaba con Gray Fullbuster, no con Yuhi. Podía leer sus labios gritar su nombre lleno de preocupación pero no podía oírlo. No más, sentía sus sentidos perderse lentamente.

Lo último que sintió fue su cuerpo elevarse y al chico que la cargaba correr. Entonces se dejó llevar. Tal como lo había hecho Yuhi esa noche, la misma fatídica noche en la que murió.

* * *

\- Nunca le has dejado de temer a las arañas, ¿no?

A Sandara casi le da un infarto de la sorpresa que le había dado Itachi al aparecer de repente. Había estado meditando si entrar o no sola a la casa de los espejos, ya que cierto Uchiha estaba llegando tarde.

\- No voy a contestarte eso.- se cruzó de brazos ella con una media sonrisa.

Itachi solía capturar las arañas en su cuarto para que ella no saltase cual resorte cada vez que veía una rondando por sus paredes. A veces se había quedado en su cuarto luego de sacarlas al jardín, pero siempre era él quien le daba valor.

\- No pensé que esto fuese a llenarse tanto.

Era verdad. La gente, parejas o no, salían hasta por debajo de las rocas. Por lo menos, en la casa de los espejos había poca fila. Recordaba que cerca de su casa también había festivales. No sobre fiestas paganas sobre los dioses wiccanos... pero si por el cambio de estaciones. Cuando eran niños habían ido juntos, y con el hermano menor de Itachi... Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca le había preguntado sobre la noticia de la masacre de su familia. Los Uchiha habían sido importantes en su barrio y aún más en la ciudad. Supuestamente su padre había sido puesto como candidato para gobernador.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - le susurró al oído acercándose demasiado.

Las muchachas al rededor la fulminaron con la mirada. Claro, Itachi no había lugar en el que no atrajese a las mujeres. Aunque ella misma ni sabía por qué la había invitado aquí.

\- ¿Por qué me invitaste a Bealtaine?

\- ¿No es obvio?

Ella lo miró al llegar a la entrada. Si era lo que ella pensaba... Hasta sus orejas se ruborizaron.

\- ¡Dara-chan!

Un grupo de chicos y chicas que pasaban la saludaron entre griteríos. Iban con ella al salón B con Ayame y Masaki.

\- Dara-san está hermosa como siempre.- le guiñó un chico a otro que se volvió púrpura de la vergüenza.

Las chicas dieron risitas de nerviosismo y empujaron al chico. él comenzó a mover sus dedos sin saber que hacer hasta que Dara le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

\- Yo, yo... Dara-san,- sacó un paquetito y se lo dio.- ¡Feliz Bealtaine!

Antes de poder agarrarlo, Itachi se interpuso entre los dos. El chico se puso pálido y las chicas gritaron cual fangirls.

\- Kyaaa, Itachi-sama.

Ella pensó que probablemente lo mandaría a la mierda y ella se enojaría mucho si lo hacía (otra vez). E cambio, Itachi se lo dio suavemente a ella y miró al chico de nuevo.

\- Sandara está conmigo, pero gracias por tu amabilidad. Ten una buena noche.

A Dara casi se la cae la mandíbula. Itachi siendo maduro... Woau. ¿Quién lo diría?

\- ¿No vas a explotar ni ir detrás de él para que se arrepienta?- se burló de él y eso solo causo una suave y relajada risa del Uchiha.

\- Puedo hacerlo luego sin que te enteres... Pero ahora voy a disfrutar de esta cita contigo.

Dara iba a amenazarle con respecto a su compañero de clase pero se dio cuenta de la palabra precisa que él había usado. Entraron a la casa de los espejos y avanzaron tomados de la mano. Sandara no se había dado cuenta cuando había pasado eso. Los espejos deformaban su figura de distintas formas al igual que la del chico moreno.

\- Así que... esto es una cita.- sintió mariposas del tamaño de Godzilla revolotear en su estómago.

Itachi la llevó por un pasillo que terminó en un cuarto con diversos espejos y cristales de todos los tamaños en el piso y encima solo una bóveda negra. Itachi tironeó de una cuerda y algunas luces se encendieron tenuemente. Los espejos y cristales reflejaron y refractaron causando todo tipo de constelaciones en la bóveda. Era como ver el Cielo, la galaxia en diversos colores. Era el mejor espectáculo de toda su vida. Iban cambiando mientras diversos vidrios de colores se deslizaban debajo de los que formaban el suelo. Era como estar en un caleidoscopio gigante... Un Mangekyou.

\- Es hermoso.- dejó escapar el aliento contenido.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Itachi y él solo la miraba a ella. Poco a poco eliminó la distancia entre los dos y ella se puso de puntillas. El primer contacto fue como una caricia, suave y frágil como un aleteo de mariposa. Pero él agarró su nuca y ahondó el beso. La necesidad, el contacto, la unión se hizo todo lo que querían. Todo su cuerpo se arqueó ante el placer. El beso no se cortó hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire.

\- Eso fue...

\- Intenso.- completó Dara recuperando el aliento.- ¿Seguimos con nuestro recorrido?

Itachi dudó antes de asentir. Le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó con timidez. ¿Era esto un sueño? Siguieron el camino riéndose de sus propias figuras en los espejos. Salieron del lugar a carcajadas, la gente los miraba. No era común ver a un Uchiha reírse así. Para ella, sí. Itachi siempre reía con ella.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- No lo sé.- la abrazó bajo la protección de un árbol.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Otro beso fue depositado en sus labios. Parecía tan natural, como si debiese ser así lo que ellos siempre habían tenido. Algo llamó a su sexto sentido, como el peligro llamándola y buscó el lugar de donde provenía. Cerca de ellos Tsubaki se rrebatiía para liberarse de Kuran. Miró a Itachi que entendió en seguida lo que debía hacer.

\- ¡Déjame de una maldita vez en paz!

Itachi fue rápido y los separó aunque la cara de horror de Tsubaki no se iba.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras Uchiha se encargaba del sangre pura.

Tsubaki no respondió pero eso no pareció el único incidente de la noche. Gray Fullbuster llegó al trote con Kira entre brazos. Estaba totalmente consternado y al encontrarlas siguió a la carrera hasta ellas.

\- ¡¿ Qué diablos le pasó?! - gritaron las dos a la vez.

Tsubaki alzó la mano hasta tocar su frente y la sacó inmeidatamente.

\- Está ardiendo. .. Tenemos que encontrar a su hermano. - informó a todos Tsubaki volviendo sobre sus talones.

Dara asintió y focalizó su energía en la albina. Su aura plateada que era común en los vampiros se estaba transformando en una sombra que la abarcaba completamente.

\- Y rápido, no le queda mucho tiempo...

* * *

Kaito se sentó en la banca aburrido. ¿Cómo rayos entre toda la gente había terminado con el gemelo tranquilo y la hiperactiva busca-problemas? Los dos parecían llevarse sorprendentemente bien y él era como el tercero en discordia. En algún lugar habían perdido a Tsubaki, pero en su favor, la chica se había alejado. Otra vez, ¿cómo había terminado con los tres atrae desastres en una salida? Maldecía a Zero, a Yuro y a todo ser viviente en este planeta.

Se habían quedado en la zona de juegos tradicionales japoneses, esos en los que te llevabas un premio o podías pescar un pececito dorado con una bolsa y te lo llevabas. En ese juego estaban ahora. Masaki estaba deleitándose con todo eso. Al parecer, nunca había visto algo así, lo cual la llenaba con demasiada energía.

\- ¿No es lindo aquel de manchas negras y blancas?

\- ¡Si! ¿Qué tal ese que tiene un naranja tan brillante!- le dijo ella al gemelo Kiryuu.

Ichiru la miró de soslayo pero Kaito reconoció esa mirada... Oh, por Kami-sama... No podía ser cierto. El tímido Ichiru le gustaba la explosiva Masaki. Bueno, ahí se comprobaba que los opuestos se atraían. Masaki notó que Ichiru la miraba y se tocó la cara por reflejo.

\- ¿Tengo algo?

\- No,- respondió Ichiru.- Solo me di cuenta que eres muy bonita.

Si pudiese haber una nueva definición del color rojo, pasaría a llamarse Rojo Masaki.. porque el color de su rostro denotó eso.

\- ¡Ah, por el amor a Kami-sama!- gritó Kaito parándose del banco.- Hacen eso y me vomito. Lo juro.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron los dos inocentemente.

\- Flirtear, coquetear entre uds. No caigan en ese estúpido cliché de chica jugando con su pelo y chico que no se anima a decir lo que siente.- bufó Takamiya masajeándose las sienes.- Invitense a salir y déjenme en paz con este día tan... inútil.

\- ¿Será que Kaito-san se siente solo?- le susurró Masaki a Ichiru, pero Kaito pudo escucharlo y la fulmino con la mirada causando que la chica se escondiese detrás de Ichiru.

Antes que pudiesen seguir discutiendo respecto a la soledad del cazador, que negaba con fiereza y dientes, Sandara y Tsubaki llegaron corriendo hacia ellos con paso acelerado.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Kaito se dio cuenta automáticamente que algo estaba mal. Algo en el aire, no sabía cómo lo sabía. Simplemente lo hacía.

\- Es Kira... No sabemos que le pasa pero Dara dice que está muriendo.

\- Hay algo malo aquí. - murmuró Kaito.- Vayanse a la enfermería y cuiden de Kira. Buscaré al resto.

Todas asintieron y se separaron. Kaito corrió por las calles y los puestos buscando desesperado a Mizuki, Yuro y Zero. ¿Dónde podrían estar? Esa sensación de malestar se iba acrecentando y por un momento cerró los ojos y rogó.

_Por favor que esten bien..._

* * *

**_Días soleados, días de luna._**

**_No existe una nube allí,_**

**_nada que pueda perturbarnos._**

**_Tanto anhelamos el Cielo_**

**_que nos olvidamos del suelo_**

**_y allí existe el peligro._**

* * *

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-se rió Mizuki mientras Deidara la llevaba por el camino con paso ligero.

Ella lo había visto entre la gente saludándola y haciendo señas para que lo siguiese. No había dudado ni un segundo, últimamente hacía muchas locuras. Seguramente a su hermano le daría un infarto de solo pensar en lo que se metía. Ella se sentía mejor que nunca, ya no más resguardos. Había passado mucho tiempo cuidándose. Ya no había nada que la pudiese dañar como lo habían hecho.

\- Deidara-senpai.- lo llamó otra vez cuando apuró el paso.

\- Ya lo verás, hm.- solo recibió por respuesta.

Se detuvieron al pie de un acantilado donde podían ver todo el festival desde arriba. No podía creer la cantidad de metros que había caminado en tan poco. Eran como pequeñas lucesitas aglomeradas. Podía ver a las personas, al bosque entero.

\- Es hermoso...

\- Y eso que no viste la mejor parte.

Mizuki se quedó descolocada. ¿Eso no era lo habían venido a ver? Las palabras ni fueron formuladas de su boca que un chillido agudo sonó desde abajo. Ella miró el Cielo iluminarse con miles de lucecitas que se dispersaron por el aire con un estruendo. Mizuki contuvo la respiración.

Fuegos artificiales.

Brillantes y coloridos, con chispas que revoloteaban sin cesar. Uno tras otro fueron iluminando el cielo nocturno. Mizuki sentía la mirada de Deidara y su sonrisa de conformidad al verla así. Ella estaba fascinada, eran absolutamente hermosas.

\- Y el acto final...- Lo escuchó decir.

Diferentes bengalas se esparcieron en el cielo y cuando explotaron formaron una forma. La de un ángel alado brillando en su esplendor. Lágrimas empezaron a caer en Mizuki al ver aquello.

Alas...

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No quería hacerte llorar.- se desesperó el rubio.

\- No, es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mí.- se secó las lágrimas.

No podía demostrar su dolor, ni sus razones. Ella debía permanecer oculta de la vista de todos. Miró el Cielo mientras las últimas estelas de luz se apagaban. Ya no había nada allí para recordarlo. No había nada para estrujarle el corazón.

**XXX**

\- ¿No crees que es algo infantil, incluso para tí?

Aidou le hizo fuck you a su primo Akatsuki Kain. Había tenido que dejar a Ruka en uno de los juegos con Shiki y Rima solo para seguirlo. Y allí estaban los dos, observándo a la albina de ojos azules que le había rechazado, golpeado y se resistía a Hanabusa. Y por mucho que su primo negase, había algo raro en ella.

\- Ya te lo dije, Wild, no vine por qué me siento despechado.

\- Si, si. A parte de que se resista a tu encanto, no le veo nada fuera de lo común.- dijo seriamente su primo mirando a la chica.- Es jóven y bonita, y obviamente no le van los estúpidos como tú.

\- Si que es hermosa.- sonrió Aidou hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su primo.- ¡No soy estúpido!

Se tapó la boca y quedó tieso. Podrían haberlo escuchado, pero ella parecía muy concentrada en los fuegos artificiales. Maldito Deidara... si que era original para conquistar. Ella parecía sumida en sus pensamientos ta feliz y anhelante a la vez.

\- Pfff, vámonos, Wild.

\- ¿Hu? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Aidou se encogió de hombros. Simplemente sabía que no había nada que hacer con ello. Ya tendría oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad (y seducir a Mizuki de paso). Que disfrutase con esa victoria por ahora Deidara. Los dos avanzaron por el bosque silencioso y se quedaron de una pieza. El bosque... era como una tumba. No se escuchaba ni un alma... Ni un ave, o insecto, nada.

\- ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?

Una sensación de inminente peligro los hizo retroceder unos pasos.

\- Aidou...

\- Si, yo también lo siento. Es algo demasiado...

Los dos se escaparon por un costado al sentir los susurros apoderarse del bosque. No sabían donde estaban yendo, era un viento que arrasaba con todo desde el centro del mismo bosque. Aidou clavó los talones en el suelo. Mizuki y Deidara estaban en el acantilado, él volvió a doblar y corrió seguido por Kain. Su primo notó hacia donde se dirigían y tragó con fuerza.

\- Espero que tengas un plan.

Él asintió, aunque estaba mintiendo. Tenían que escapar. Algo muy diabólico, realmente perverso, estaba saliendo del bosque... E iba a acabar con todo lo que estuviese a su paso.

* * *

Ayame estaba a las santas puteadas. Yuro había accedido a ir con ella al festival ese de cuarta, pero a la menor oportunidad la había abandonado en el bosque. ¿Cómo diablos iba a encontrar a las chicas ahora sin celular y sin lobo rastreador? Saltó unos arbustos y chocó contra un poste rojo de madera. Sus maldiciones se agrandaron y calló de repente. Estaba en uno de esos templos sagrados de Japón, un templo shintoísta.

\- ¿Ayame? Oh, Dios, casi me das un susto de muerte.- Takuma dijo desde el suelo, debajo de sus pies.

Ella se bajó inmediatamente y se disculpó repetidamente. Parecía que definitivamente esta no era su noche.

-¿ Qué haces aquí? - dijo Ayame mirando al templo.

\- Vengo a agradecerle a Kami-sama por todo lo que me dio desde el año pasado.

Ayame casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¿ Un vampiro devoto de la religión? Era ver para creer. Los vampiros eran demonios... y ya no estaba tan segura de ello tras haber conocido a Ichijou. Al parecer él rezaba más que ella durante toda su vida.

\- ¿ Te perdiste, Ayame - san?- le preguntó como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

\- Algo así. Puedes...acompañarme cuando termines. Yo te espero.

\- ¿ No quieres venir conmigo al templo?

TakumA le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó. No sabía por qué pero él la volvía estúpida, la empujaba a hacer cosas que no haría con otra sanguijuela. Los dos subieron las extensas escalinatas y entraron al antiguo edificio. Todo estaba decorado con velas encendidas, incienso y tiras de velos que se mecían con el viento. El olor era primitivo y la llamaba a algo. No sabía bien a qué. Era la misma sensación que había tenido en la noche de luna llena.

\- Takuma.- lo llamó deteniéndose frente a un altar de ofrendas.

\- Lo sé, yo también lo siento...- dijo él removiendo se inquieto.- Alguien... sabía que vendría contigo aquí...

Ella se estremeció al sentir el aire frío y el olor renovado en sus fosas nasales. No podía contenerse. ¿ Quién podría haber hecho eso? Dolía solo de resistirse. Suspiró una vez más el nomvre del rubio y todo se volvió borroso. De un momento a otro, Takuma la había agarrado de las caderas llevándola al altar. La recostó allí y arrancó sus ropas como si fueran un simple trozo de papel. Sus ojos verdes estaban dilatados como los de un gato y en el reflejo de su pupila pudo ver sus ojos arder en rojo. Era bestial en sus movimientos pero no dejaba ese toque tan posesivo y único del joven Ichijou.

\- Ayame.- gruñó él antes de introducirse su interior.

No hubo tiempo de respuesta. Comenzó a moverse duramente en ella, entrando y saliendo con toda su fuerza supernatural. La mesa de piedra debajo de ella se rompió a la mitad pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta más tarde. Él la poseyó sin detenerse una y otra vez, sin poder saciarse de tenerla así. Ambos sabían que era el efecto de ese incienso pero eso no evitó que llegasen al orgasmo una y otra vez. Los orgasmos no paraban de venir, del mismo modo eb que ellos no podían parar de tener sexo. Era una agonía y el placer puro.

Era... magia negra en su máximo esplendor. Despertaba todo instintl animal, Takuma había sido puesto bajo un hechizo así antes. Pero solo alguien muy poderoso podía llevarlo a cabo. La pregunta era quién y para qué.

Se sintió correrse una vez más, esta vez dentro de la boca de Ayame. El solo verla así tan ávida por él, lo hizo endurecerse de nuevo, y esta vez nada tenía que ver el hechizo. Maldijo por lo bajo... Él la quería así, dispuesta y caliente, él tampoco quería detenerse. ¿Por eso debería irse al infierno? Quizá si... Quiza esto era el Cielo que se le vería privado en el futuro. Así que dejó de luchar.

* * *

Zero se escabulló una vez más de los caminos repletos de gente. Detestaba esas festividades y a pesar de ello siempre terminaba arrastrado por Kaito, Ichiru o Yuki. Sus pasos se aligeraron a medida que ya no escuchaba el bullicio incesante y se acercaba al final de las tiendas que daba al bosque.

\- ¿ Vas a alguna parte, guardián?

Sus ojos vampíricos se ajustaron a la oscuridad y distinguió dos figuras tiradas en el piso. Una enorme masa de pelo negro enseñándole las fauces y a Yuroichi Hakyoku recostada sobre el cuerpo del hermoso animal. Una parte de él decidió ignorarla, la otra quería ir con ella y recostar su cabeza en su regazo.

\- ¿Ya no disfrutas los festivales como antes? - volvió a molestarle con esa vocecita de autosuficiencia típica de ella.

\- Nunca lo hice.- su parte mala ganó y, terminó por acercarse al lobo y a ella.

El can gruñó amenazando con los músculos ya en tensión para atacar pero con una mano de Yuro posada entre sus orejas, no movió ni un pelo. No se sorprendió. Yuro siempre había sido buena domando lo que fuese, hasta personas. El peso de la cajita que le había dado Yuki reposaba en su bolsillo como si le estuviese advirtiendo de sus pensamientos infieles. De igual forma se sentó a su lado, apenas apoyándose en el lobo del tamaño de un caballo.

\- La pura sangre te dio un regalo.- afirmó algo cansada.- Un dedal del Bealtaine.

\- ¿ Cómo lo supiste?

Zero la miró. Las ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos plateados y estaba más pálida que nunca. Sin embargo no perdía ese brillo burlesco en su forma de hacer las cosas. Esa forma que lo hacía querer abandonar todo.

\- Es Bealtaine, Zero, los amantes suelen regalarse ese tipo de cosas o algo que desee su pareja. ¿Ya sabes que te regaló?

Él negó sacando la caja con un mínimo interés. Se sentía sucio de alguna forma. Yuki lo amaba como para humillar a Kuran dándole un regalo y allí estaba él, en compañía de otra mujer meditando lo hermosa que podía llegar a ser. Volvió a guardarla. Ya la vería más tarde.

\- Te ves terrible. - comentó mirándola de soslayo.

Ella torció el gesto y no se enojó.

\- Bueno, si pasas una semana durmiendo dos a cuatro horas por día, y rastreando una terrorista de élite el resto del día, créeme que te verías como yo.

Le dio un punto a favor. Por Yagari se había enterado de las búsquedas incansables de Yuro. Era admirable su firmeza por atrapar de Peisinoe.

\- No vas a durar mucho si sigues así, deberías descansar.

\- Ohhh...¿Eso que oigo es preocupación?

Zero apartó la mirada ruborizado. Ella era una imbécil. Siempre se exigía demasiado hasta el punto que la gente terminaba preocupándose por ella. Ella largó una corta carcajada al verlo.

\- Deberías ir y divertirte, Zero.- bostezó Yuro.

\- Ya te dije que no me gustan estos eventos.

\- ¿ Por qué? Solían gustarte cuando éramos chicos.

No tuvo tiempo de responder. Yuro se había quedado dormida profundamente apoyada en su hombro. Zero siguió contemplándola así por un rato. Pocas veces Yuro bajaba sus defensas y se veía tan frágil como en ese instante.

_\- Zero-kun._

_Él torció el cuello para verla, él la estaba cargando sobre su espalda mientras volvían a la casa de Yagari. Ichiru y Kaito se habían quedado con él para seguir con los juegos. Yuro se había quedado dormida tras ver los fuegos artificiales._

_\- Sigue durmiendo, Yuu-chan, ya llegaremos a casa._

_Ella hizo un mohín y bostezó._

_\- No estoy tan cansada, puedes volver con los otros._

_\- Pero no sabré si llegas bien a casa..._

_Ella se bajó de un salto de su agarre y los dos se enfrentaron. Sabía que la chica Hakyoku pocas veces daba su brazo a torcer._

_\- Te perderás toda la diversión solo por mí._

_\- Estaría preocupado toda la noche si no te acompaño._

_Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al escuchar eso, y él al notar sus palabras también. Ella se veía increíblemente linda con con ese kimono con lunas y estrellas bordadas en plateado. La gente solía voltearse a admirar su sonrisa y su belleza, al igual que él no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Pero ya no podía ser así, ella se iría mañana a la asociación. La habían llamado para hacerla oficialmente una cazadora._

_\- ¿Quieres que te cargue?_

_ Yuu tomó su mano y sonrió._

_\- Prefiero ir al lado de Zero-kun. Así no seré una carga para tí._

_\- Yo... Te extrañaré, Yuu.- soltó antes que ella empezase a caminar.- Siempre voy a pensar en tí, y si estás bien. No porque seas débil..._

_Ella lo miró con sorpresa y emoción en sus ojos. E hizo algo que no se esperaba definitivamente. Agarró su mentón y depositó un beso en sus labios. Fugaz y corto, pero causó que el pulso de Zero se disparase a mil por hora._

_\- Yo también pensaré en tí, y algún día volveremos a vernos.- susurró contra sus labios.- Así que más te vale no dejar de quererme._

Zero apartó la mirada del rostro de Yuro. De eso ya mucho tiempo había pasado, pero ella seguía igual de algún modo. Seguía durmiéndose en sus brazos como si fueran el lugar más seguro del mundo, seguía causando que su corazón saltase al verla. No sabía si era un eco del pasado, o simple obviedad: su atrapante belleza. Ella llamaba la atención de cada hombre que se le cruzaba en el camino, pero también intimidaba mucho.

\- Ah, Yuro.- suspiró aunque ella no estuviese consciente.- Realmente... eras una mala niña al dejarme de ese modo, y ahora eres una peor mujer...

Tomó su mentón y suavemente le robó un beso sin hacer que se despertase, como el que ella se había robado hace tantos años. Y dejó entre sus manos algo que había dudado en dar a Yuki (y que al final se había negado a dárselo a ella en esa estúpida noche). El brazalete de plata con una rosa en el centro brilló entre sus dedos y él la dejó allí con su campera de cuero abrigándola de la noche. Antes de irse volteó a verla por última vez y el viento sopló de manera anormal. El lobo se despertó y gruñó hacia los árboles. Como si presintiera como Zero que algo malo rondaba por allí observando.

El lobo lo miró con ojos acusadores y por más que esa sensación de peligro aumentaba el lobo se negaba a sus instintos de supervivencia y dejar a Yuroichi. Era asombroso ver a un animal de ese tamaño ser tan leal a un simple humano. Él dio un paso alejándose más y él lobo aulló como pidiendo ayuda. No podía dejarla, ¿o sí podía?

* * *

**_El amor, el deseo._**

**_¿Cómo diferenciar si están tan ligados?_**

**_Como separar lo que una vez sentí,_**

**_cuando te veo conmigo._**

**_Quiero tocarte, quiero besarte._**

**_Quiero que seas mía para siempre._**


	12. 11: Dark corrosion

_holaaaaaaaa... quiero decir que subo este capítulo por necesidad de lectura... aunque no iba a subirlo para castigar a ccierta escritora( si Gabriela Stefania a vos te hablo... mas vale que subas en tus dos fics o verás)... Asi que nada... disfruten._

_**MAGICAL AGENT** (jeje cumplí... ahora vos nome castigues...) Claaro como se me ocurre pensar que me vas a tirar piedras por plis...Itara es mi pareja preilecta para matar diabèticos jejeje Todo es un malèvolo plan... Emm Yuhi-Kira... lo dejaré para que lo leas en este capítulo... Y si, Sara Shirabuki vino antes para quedarse y posiblemente cause muuchos más problemas._

_**Kira** seriamente voy a matarte aunque te necesite si sigues sin comentar..._

_**Jen** (amor de la life) Los archivos... Son CLASIFICADOS WAJAJAJAJA ok, ya vas a saber muucho más adelante. 2) Yuro-nee va atener múltiples usos en un futuro entre ellos, muñeca inflable... Ok, no... A mi tambien me pasa XD Demasiado tarde para muchas cosas, siempre puede morir. Una embolia es un tipo de accidente cerebro vascular (ACV)... Creeme que el Ichi-MAsaki va a sorprender a muchos..._

_Tsubaki es una ·$ ? oh, oh.. no me deja hacer spoilers en la vìa pública jejeje La historia de Tsubaki tiene muuucho que ver con ambos, con Sasori-danna y Kaname-puto. Lo del grabado es parte de ese trío de conocidos-desconocidos interesante y tiene que ver más con Tsubaki. Y Rido tiene muchas jugadas, se parece a Kaname en cierto modo... Pero si, desconocía que Yuki y Kaname estaban en Asylum. En cuanto a lo que quiero Rido de Mizuki... todo a su tiempo, y nadie cree que Rido este en su viaje por placer y de vacaciones, no? A ninguno nos sorprende la relación Yuhi-Kira, por favorrr... ¡Hey! Masaki no es mi personaje... es de una amiga... Tef si estás ahí, hacete cargo... Aidou es màs inteligente de lo que parece y tiene buenos instintos, hay algo que le suena en la chicharra a Aidou respecto a Mizuki. Lo demás... Lee el cap._

_**Holyyyyy** Sehhh el Itara me hace vomitar arcoirises cada vez que los escribo... En cuanto a Takame... Ayame mordiò a Takuma, pero hay una razòn por la cual èl puede ver sus pensamientos... Y ESO ES LO UNICO QUE VOY A DAR A CONOCER. Ezra es mi personaje preferido en toda la historia... y seguirà haciendo de las suyas mientras lo siga amando (eso no es lo mismo que dije de Samui para tratar de matarla despuès? Mierda.. soy cruel hasta conimigo) Laa cosa es que va a seguir fastidiando bastante jejej Ichiru y Masaki nadie se lo imaginaba asi que yujuu logrè sorprenderlasss :D Yuhi tendrà mucho protagonismo este cap asì que... LEEANNNNNNNNNN_

_Lo de Tsubaki y Tsuki lo van a ver màs adelante.. Seh, lo sè soy terrible pero tengo todo tan planeado que debería conquistar el mundo en vez de escribir con tanto detalle en un plan. Juri y Haruka son los padres de Yuki (y adoptivos de Kaname) lo dice en el anime pero lo aclaro por si alguno no vio ese cap. Creeme Sara deseara desaparecer del mapa cuando Tsubaki se ponga seria... Y a veces me pregunto que le ven Yuro y Yuki a Zero... XD tiene una personalidad de mierda... Jajaja NECESITAS Y REMARCO necesitas leer la opinión de Zero y Yuro en este capítulo de lo que pasó entre Takuma y Ayame..._

Ahora siiiiii CAPPPP CAPPPP. A todo esto, disculpen los horrores al escribir, Ciertas personas estan ansiosas por este cap y lo quise hacer lo más rápido que pude.

* * *

Aidou sentía sus piernas arder después de haber corrido tanto tiempo y ni siquiera habían llegado al precipicio. Hasta que al fin vio al rubio explosivo y a la divina Mizuki (un momento, ¿había alagado a la mujerzuela?) los dos sin notar lo que se les venía encima.

\- Akatsuki, agarra al tonto.

Su primo asintió y de pasada agarraron a los dos tórtolos al hombro. Deidara le pegó un puñetazo a Akatsuki aunque este no se quejó y Mizuki comenzó a chillarle que la bajara.

\- ¿ Qué demonios haces aquí? - le gritó la albina furiosa.

\- Cierra la boca, pesas demasiado.

Mizuki iba a pegarle cuando lo notó. Sobre el suelo nubes de color negro, como la obsidiana, se acercaban sigilosamente y a una increíble velocidad hacia ellos. Era una niebla demasiado extraña y le gritaba peligro donde fuese que la viese. Los gritos de Deidara le dijeron que había algo de igual de peligroso delante.

\- ¡¿Estás loco, mosquito retardado?!- chilló el artista.- ¡Vamos a morir!

Mizu miró sobre su hombro (y el de Aidou que la llevaba) y casi se le salió el alma. Por todo Kami-sama, que no fuesen a hacer lo que estaba pensando. El precipicio se abría a su frente con una caída de más de 25 metros y ellos corrían hacia ella. Un grito y el eco del grito de Deidara se escuchó hasta China más o menos, estabann cayendo. No sabía que era lo peor... Si enfrentarse a la turbia niebla o caer y romperse los huesos.

\- A mi señal...- escuchó gritar a Hanabusa y Akatsuki asintió.

Una lámina de hielo se formó desde el fin del precipicio hasta ellos y se iba formando a medida que Aidou se focalizaba en ello. Era un maldito tobogán de hielo. Los dos primos patinaban sobre la superficie con sus habilidades vampíricas con sus dos "salvados" como bolsas de papa. La niebla negra cayó sobre el precipicio y a Mizuki se le heló el alma. ¿Alguna vez han visto un derrumbe o una avalancha? Ella pensó que así se debía sentir la gente al tratar de huir de dichos peligros. Se les venía encima y con cada segundo se acercaba. Tal vez fue cosa de su imaginación ayudada por el terror, pero ella pudo ver la cara de una persona formada por las nubes de bruma turbia, una persona que se reía de todos ellos. El terror le cerró la garganta. De todos modos iba a morir...

\- Akatsuki...- escuchó gruñír al rubio (no tan imbécil al parecer).- ¡Ahora!

El hielo dejó de formarse debajo de ellos y hubo una milésima de segundo donde se sintieron caer. Lo suficiente como para que Aidou se pusiese verde y a punto de vomitar... Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esos bajones bruscos de altura. En algún momento los había amado. Akatsuki le pasó a Hanabusa como una pelota al otro rubio que casi se muere de un paro cardíaco. En el aire, Aidou maniobró para ponerse de espaldas al suelo al y agarró a su primo de la cadera.

\- No los sueltes.

\- Por nada del mundo.- siseó Aidou.

Con la mano libre que le quedaba el pelinaranja extendió su brazo y sus ojos brillaron en rojo por un segundo. Las llamas se encendieron como propulsores frenando la caìda un poco, lo suficiente como para que literalmente los sesos no quedaran esparcidos por el suelo. Varios árboles se prendieron fuego, y Akatsuki enfrentó espalda con espalda a su primo y volvió a extender la mano enfrentando a la niebla. Mizuki supo lo que iba a pasar antes que sucediese. El fuego del vampiro se extendió en la bruma tratando de alejarla, pero no la hizo desaparecer... Una explosión causó que los cuatro volaran por los aires y ella y Deidara cayensen arriba de Aidou. Akatsuki se estampó contra un árbol cercano y se levantó como pudo.

\- Mierda...- maldijo tocándose la frente en la cual salía sangre sin parar.

Aidou estaba peor que su primo, había absorbido el impacto para que ninguno de los dos que eran medianamente humanos saliesen lastimados. Akatsuki aún con sus heridas cargó a su mejor amigo y se hechó a correr seguidos por los otros dos.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- le preguntó sin dejar de seguirlo a la màxima velocidad que podía.

\- No tengo idea.- contestó con simples palabras como siempre el hermano de Kira.

Mizuki vislumbró al final del bosque una estructura de madera. Un templo budista...

\- ¡Entren ahí! ¡Rápido!- les indicó y pasaron el umbral lleno de sellos antiguos y postes pintados de rojos.

Mizuki se volteó por última vez, al ser la última en entrar. La nube se detuvo en la línea de sellos y postes que indicaba el inicio del territorio del templo y subió como si se encontrara en frente de una barrera. Ella dejó salir el aliento aliviada... Estaban en un lugar sagrado. Lo que fuese aquella cosa, no podía pasar.

Por ahora, estaban a salvo.

Cerró la puerta por las dudas y se volteó para encontrarse con las 4 personas que menos pensaba encontrarse en la vida en un templo budista. Kaname y Yuki estaban mirando las heridas de Akatsuki y Aidou, los dos agonizantes. Takuma los ayudaba con una navaja rasgando las telas de los dos. Estaba bien, pero varios huesos estaban rotos. Resguardada por las sombras del cuarto de madera, estaba una cara que auguraba pelea... Entonces notó algo más.

\- Ayame-chan,- la llamó inocentemente.-¡por qué solo estás vestida con el sweater de Takuma-kun?

Tal vez no fue la mejor pregunta que podría haber hecho para empezar esa larga noche...

* * *

**_Dark Corrosion_**

* * *

Zero volvió a acomodar a Yuro entre sus brazos. La llevaba entre sus brazos como una princesa o un valioso regalo que tuviese que proteger, lo cual lo irritaba mucho. ¡¿Por què en todos los Cielos seguía apegado a ella?! El lobo, Eisenhut creía que se llamaba, corría a la par sin dejar a su ama. Sus ojos pardos lo observaban curiosamente de vez en cuando como si no terminase de creer lo que veía. Según lo que le había contad Yagari los lobos de Yuro, su manada, estaban entrenados para distinguir vampiros y con una orden de su ama, asesinarlos. Miró el rostro de Yuro, estaba en knock out. Había pocas probabilidades de que despertase tras tanto tiempo sin dormir bien. La muy tonta se exigía demasiado... Como siempre.

_-Ichiru, apúrate. Vamos a llegar tarde al almuerzo.- dijo Kaito volteándose a mirar a los gemelos que iban detrás de él y Yuro._

_El menor de los Kiryuu estaba exhausto. Sus pulmones no daban para más y Zero lo sabía. Kaito era de todo menos paciente y era la persona más fría del mundo. Eso causaba que muchas veces ellos dos no se llevasen bien, a pesar de que Zero lo admiraba por ser tan buen cazador. Aunque jamás se lo diría, por mala persona._

_\- Agh, por Dios. Siempre eres tan lento...- no paraba de quejarse Kaito, y como siempre, Yuu fue la que detuvo la inminente pelea._

_\- ¡Ah! Kaito-nii.- le dijo tironeando de su manga.- ¡Podríamos hacer un picnic!_

_El niño miró a su compañera que le rogaba con carita de cachorro perdido y Takamiya terminó por ceder. Había visto pocas veces que Kaito se negase a lo que le pedía la niña, aunque era bastante entendible porque ellos dos iban a ser compañeros de por vida como cazadores. Ese mismo destino se habían guardado con su hermano, aunque a veces envidiaba a Kaito por su suerte. Tener a una compañera de cacería como Yuro, tan linda y eficaz._

_\- Ok, iré por Yagari y la comida.- dio su brazo a torcer el mayor de ellos.- Pero quédense aquí y no se muevan._

_\- ¡Ah, eres el mejor, Kaito!- lo abrazó con alegría y en cuanto se fue la niña se snetó al lado de Ichiru.- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele? Lo siento por Kaito, es un poco bruto._

_Ichiru sonrió como respuesta. Yuro tenía esa aura de tranquilizar a la gente, de sentirme bajo su protección._

_\- No importa, Hakyoku-san, estoy bien... Puedo seguir._

_Yuro le tapó la boca de un momento a otro y los dos se asustaron. La mirada de Yuro se había vuelto filosa y recorría ca segundo del prado. La otra mano descansaba en su espada corta que mantenía a la cadera. Zero no escuchaba nada, hasta que el sonido de una rama romperse lo alertó. Corrió hacia su hermano y sintió los pasos de alguien detrás suyo. Yuro fue más rápida y lo alcanzó a la mitad del trayecto, sacándole de la cintura una navaja que mantenía en el brazo. Le dejaba la espada para que pudies defender a Ichiru. Al llegar a su hermano, pudo ver la pelea. Yuro se batía contra un vampiro de clase E y parecía a la ventaja hasta que salió otra mujer, otra E, a atacarla a la espalda. La navaja de Yuro salió volando por los aires por el golpe que le propinó para un lado mientras ella se estampaba contra el tronco de un árbol. _

_El vampiro masculino tomó la navaja y apuntó a los dos gemelos Kiryuu avanzando hacia ellos. Se reía con la mujer de vaya uno a saber qué._

_\- Mira, cuantos pichones sabrosos y divertidos.- se carcajeó la mujer._

_\- Elige el que gustes, yo tomaré a la niña.- dijo mirando a una recostada Yu no muy lejos d ellos._

_Zero sacó su espada y los apuntó. Sentía su mano temblar, pero tenía que salvarlos. Estaban solos... El hombre agarró la espada que Yuro había dejado caer y desarmó fácilmente a Zero. Ni siquiera había visto cuando... Fue demasiado veloz para sus ojos._

_\- No deberías jugar con herramientas que no sabes usar.- se burló la mujer.- Ahora, déjame comerte, bomboncito._

_El hombre alzó el filo de la espada para cortarlo en dos pero cuando bajó para darle la estocada final, algo se interpuso entre el acero y su carne. La navaja de Yuro se hundió con su mano en el pecho del vampiro a costa de que recibiera una herida en su hombro. Había demasiado sangre. Yuu cayó en sus brazos debilitada, quedaba una. Un disparo la hizo volverse polvo en el acto. Detrás de ellos ingresando al claro llegaba Yagari con Kaito. Estaban salvados, pero él se snetía humillado... No había podido con ninguno de ellos por el miedo que tenía. Yagari se ocupó de la herida de su amiga mientras él le apretaba la mano incapaz de soltarla. Cuando Yagari la alzó para llevarsela a la casa para descansar... Ella tomó su mano con fuerza y le susurró..._

_\- No está mal tener miedo, Zero... Yo también tenía miedo... A que los lastimaran a Ichiru y a tí._

Zero no entendía por qué recordaba aquello en ese momento, al tiempo en que alquella extraña bruma avanzaba a una velocida increíble hacia él . Una amenaza inminente sobre ellos. Todos sus sentidos gritaban que corriese, ni hablar del lobo domado que estaba más tenso que red de tenis. Una repentina ola de nubes de ese vapor negro le cerró el camino y dobló a la derecha. El can le gruñó indicando otro camino que pronto se cerraría cuando las dos nubes se uniese... Pero tal vez ese chucho tenía razón. Los dos se echaron a correr pasando con suerte antes que se cerrase las nubes. Siguió al perro y a lo alto de la escalinata estaba el templo al que acompañaba todos los años a Yuki para rezar por sus padres, Haruka y Juri Kuran. ¿Podría ser? Vio como en uno de sus costados la niebla era impedida su avance y tomó carrera. Las nubes se cerraban entorno a él, tratando de atraparlo. Ya estaba un metro del templo. Definitivamente esa mierda tenía conciencia propia, algo la manejaba. Saltó evadiendo el ataque de una que como un torbellino se derrumbó a tierra, el lobo había desaparecdo, Zero se preocupó al meditar en como decirle a Yuro que su bendito perro había muerto en esa cosa... Iba a matarlo si llegaba a saberlo.

En ese fugaz momento de distracción, una de las garras de la niebla negra le cerró el paso y él pasó a travéz de ella. Sintió como cada una de sus células agonizaban buscando aire puro y siguió por puro instinto de supervivencia. Otro de sus tentáculos fastidosos le dio directamente en la espalda y esta vez realmente sintió como si le hubiesen puesto un hierro hirviendo en la espalda. Trastabilló y solo sus rodillas impidieron que se estrellara contra el suelo.

_No está mal tener miedo, Zero..._

Miró a Yuro mientras la niebla se los tragaba a los dos. No volvería a verla con esa expresión sarcástica que tanto lo exasperaba, o sonreír. Con un grito de dolor se forzó a pararse y puso un pie delante del otro hasta que recorrió la distancia que le separaba del templo. Cayó allí a tierra tras poner a Yuro en tierra, justo al lado de ella. El aire volvía inundar sus pulmones. Escupió sangre negra hasta que no hubo más. Su regeneración estaba purificando su cuerpo, las peores heridas primero...

\- ¿Zero?

La voz de Yuki lo forzó a levantar la cabeza y allí estaba ella junto con Kaname y el resto del séquito vampírico, más Ayame, Deidara y Mizuki... Todos lo miraban como si fuese lo más extraordinario del universo... Menos la mirada de Yuki que con molestiia observaba a la joven dormida a su lado. Ah, mierda... Estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

Ella podía escuchar las voces de cada persona en esa habitación, como un eco lejano. Recordaba los ojos azules de Gray cuando él estaba en el callejón junto a ella. Podía recordar como cambiaron repentinamente a un color fucsia eléctrico. Como si le mostrasen su pecado más grande, algo que jamás podría perdonarse. Ella cayó en una inmovilidad, mientras sentía sus venas quemar a carne viva, co,mo si la estuvieran friendo y cortando al mismo tiempo. Era un bendito roast beef a la parrilla sin poder gritar por ayuda o moverse. Quería agua, no, hielo.

Al pensar en algo frío, su mente viajó automáticamente a Gray Fullbuster. ¡¿Cómo mierda se había confundido a él con Yuhi?! No era nada que ver con su querido pelinaranja. Había algo en esos ojos azules que la llamaban igualmente. ¿Soledad? ¿Un pasado tan malo como el de ella? Su cabeza se volvió un torbellino de imágenes hasta que no quedó nada. Solo negro. Y se hizo la luz.

Lo primero que vio fue un niño, de ojos amarronados y pelo anaranjado. Debía tener unos 5 años y la miraba con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Hazlo otra vez! - sonrió su hermanito menor.- ¡Por favor, Onee-chan!

Ella se sintió alagada como siempre. Akatsuki la veía como su ejemplo a seguir en todo lo que fuese mandarse cagadas. Y ella había sido la primera en saber como hacer fuego por si misma, lo cual la hacía sentirse muy especial. Más cuando, su propio hermano mayor y mellizo, la admiraba tanto.

\- Por favor, Kiki-chan.- le rogó Yuhi.- No te hagas rogar.

Ella observó al niño de pelo naranja y ojos rosados con amor absoluto. Su hermano era tan lindo y maduro, no como el resto de los tontos niños de su edad.

\- Solo porque onii-san me lo pide.- sonrió ella desplgando una pequeña llama hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Woau! ¡Sugoi! - cantaron los dos al unísono.

**XXXX**

La imagen volvió a cambiar en un remolino. Esta vez era más grande ella misma y sabía donde estaba. Era una de esas pomposas fiestas donde era arrastrada por sus padres junto con sus primos. Reconoció al chico entre la multitud y lo insultó mentalmente. Pelo negro, ojos amarronados tranquilos y sonrisa afable. El puto rey llegaba a la sala, Kaname Kuran presentado a la sociedad vampírica.

\- No es gran cosa.- dijo aburrido Aidou con evidente envidia por no ser el centro de atención.

\- Yo creo que es lindo.- se sonrojó Ruka para gran molestia de mi hermano menor.

Yuhi se mantenía aparte sin molestar a nadie, solo observando al joven pura sangre al igual que Takuma, uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Onii-san?

\- Estaba meditando si se siente solo... Con tantos adultos que lo quieren agarrar.- suspiró Yuhi algo apenado.- Es como ver a una jauría de perros pelear por un pedazo de carne.

Los adultos al rededor de ellos se voltearon a clavarle una mirada de reprimenda a su hermano. Ella no entendía bien lo que decía... Kaname solo le parecía otro mocoso insoportablemente amado por los adultos. Pero Yuhi no le molestaba aparentemente, y fue por eso uno de sus mejores amigos...

**XXXX**

\- Kaname.

Su hermano corrió feliz hacia el muchacho cuando lo vio llegar. No muchos se llevaban bien con Yuhi, y ella detestaba al chico Kuran... Solo que si era por la felicidad de su hermano lo aceptaba. Ya habían pasado algunos años y todos sabían sobre la "tragedia Kuran". Ella era la única que no le daba pena el pequeño pelo de anguila. El chico y su hermano intercambiaban sonrisas y secretos, cuando llegaron a ella dijo las palabras más estúpidas que pudo haber dicho.

\- Realmente te detesto, pelo de algas...

El niño lo miró sorprendido y comenzó a reírse en voz alta. Como si se hubuese encontrado lo más gracioso del mundo y eso solo hizo darle oxígeno a la flama.

\- ¿ Qué diablos sucede contigo? - le gritó exasperada.

\- Lo siento, es que eres exactamente como me dijo que serías.

**XXXXXXXXX**

\- Onii-san. - entró Kira sin tocar la puerta.- ¿ Cómo crees que me queda el uniforme de la escuela?

Ya, al fin estaba entrando a secundaria alta. Los últimos años de tormento para ser libre al fin, y como había sido expulsada del último colegio... Sus padres la habían ingresado a otro. Yuhi se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al verla allí y se tapó con la sábana.

\- ¡ Kira! Toca antes de entrar...

Ella lo miró con diversión y le mostró su nuevo uniforme. Ella creía que era la molestia más grande del universo. ¿ Por qué no podía ir de jean a la escuela? Se levantó la falda mostrándole sus bragas rojas lo que acrecentó el color rojo de la cara de su mellizo.

\- Kira, ya no somos niños. - le tiró una almohada a la cara.- No puedes andar mostrabdo tu ropa interior a todo el mundo

\- Nee, pero Nii chan no es todo el mundo... A parte no hay nada que no hayas visto.

Al ver que Yuhi se había molestado por su comentario, ella trepó por la cama hasta llegar a él y se recostó encima de su hermano abrazando su desnudo tórax.

\- Gomenasai, Yuhi. Fue un chiste de mal gusto.

Sintió las manos cálidas de su mellizo recorrer su espalda y hundió su rostro en su abdomen.

\- No quiero que nadie más te vea así. - susurró Yuhi.- Siempre serás mía y solo mía.

\- Y tú siempre serás mío.

Los labios de Yuhi se encontraron con los suyos y no pudieron separarse por unas largas horas. Había sido una ilusa al pensar que eso se cumpliría.

**XXXXXXXXX**

La última escena podría haberla reconocido donde fuese y cuando fuese. Un vestido negro se amoldaba a su figura y Akatsuki la sostenía del antebrazo. Tenía que ser fuerte y resistir a largarse a llorar. Akatsuki la veía como su ejemplo a seguir, o al menos lo hacía antes. Se detuvo en seco. No podía moverse, no podía respirar ni ir a ver el frío y joven cuerpo de Yuhi en su ataúd.

Entonces ella la vio entrar a la habitación de la funeraria. Sara Shirabuki la miró sobre su hombro al pasar y ella no pudo soportarlo. Ella no se merecía estar ahí. Ella no debía ni tocar ni ver a Yuhi. Se tiró encima de ella y empezó el escándalo.

\- ¡ Lo mataste!- rugió de toda la furia que tenía. - ¡ Vete de aquí! ¡ Maldita sea, esto es tu culpa!

Akatsuki la separó de la rubia que la miraba como si fuese una pobre víctima del asunto. Las lágrimas falsas recorrían sus mejillas acrecentando la furia de Kira. Era todo su culpa, y ella lo sabía.

\- ¿ Mi culpa? ¿ Por qué iba a inducir a mi amado prometido a suicidarse? ¿ Por qué iba a querer que mi amado Yuhi tomara raíz de mandrágora y verlo morir?- Sara la observó con desprecio.- Fue tu culpa... La carta explicándome todo.

Ella sacó una hoja con la inconfundible letra de Yuhi en ella.

\- No puedo más con la carga que conlleva mis pecados, mi amor, te he engañado una y otra vez llamado por la lujuria y la enfermedad guiando mis pasos.- dijo sollozante como buena actriz.- Si tuviese que ser juzgado por tus hermosos ojos al enterarte de mi infidelidad hacia ti, Sara, podría tener perdón. Pero mi alma corrupta y sentenciada al asco eterno por lo que hecho jamás podrá sobrevivir. Te amo, Sara... pero mi alma corrupta cae una y otra vez seducido por el encanto de mi hermana menor. Te amo, pero el solo pensar las veces que hice el amor con ella pensando en tí no me dejan vivir tranquilo... Asi que perdóname por abandonarte.

El asco inundó cada célula de su cuerpo. Yuhi jamás se quitaría la vida, y tampoco escribiría de manera tan pomposa. Iba a decírselo cuando notó las miradas de rechazo del resto de los adultos. Era el inconfundible rechazo al incesto, ¿por qué los sangre pura podían casarse entre ellos y ella no podía amar a su hermano? No lo entendía. Se quebró su máscara al ver a todos sintiebdo pena por Shirabuki. Y la oscuridad la consumió otra vez. Dejándola oír los gritos desesperados de su hermano mayor rogando por ayuda.

* * *

**_Llueve y truena dentro de mí,_**

**_Ahogada en el centro de mi alma_**

**_desde que soñé y te vi._**

**_Tus ojos azules cuando subía el alba,_**

**_Cambiaron repentinamente mostrando_**

**_cuanto dolor quedaba._**

* * *

Gray, al entrar al refugio de emergencia, tiró todo lo que había sobre la mesa para apoyar a Kira allí. Dara, Masaki y Tsubaki lo seguían detrás con ojos examinadores. Kira estaba volando en fiebre y su cuerpo ardía al tocarlo, literalmente. Gray no se había quejado en todo el trayecto, pero las ampollas en sus antebrazos lo confirmaban.

\- ¿ Qué la pasó? - preguntó Tsubaki limpiando el sudor de la frente de la chica.

\- No lo sé. - dijo Gray formando pequeños cubos de hielo.

Estos al tocar la piel de Kira automáticamente se derretían sin llegar a durar ni un minuto sobre la piel de la muchacha. Masaki suspiró y dejó a los tres que se encargaran de su compañera de cuarto a una distancia prudente. Kaito, Itachi e Ichiru intentaban calmar a las parejas y estudiantes que ingresaban al edificio por la tormenta. Algunas chicas lloraban por el pánico y tanto Ichiru como Itachi (Kaito no servía para esas cosas) las tranquilizaban con sus sonrisas y gestos amables. Dara infló los cachetes al ver a las mujeres arremolinarse al rededor de Itachi. Puta comadreja, puta, puta, puta comadreja.

\- No es bueno tener celos.- la voz de Kaito cargando cajas de comidas le llegó por detrás.- Aunque seguramente Itachi-baka se pondría muy feliz de verte así.

\- ¿Hu? ¿Tú e Itachi se conocen? - preguntó Tsubaki sin dejar de secar la frente de Kira.

Kaito se encogió de hombros y dejó una ración de comida para ellas. Siguió caminando hasta el próximo grupo donde recibió las mismas atenciones que los otros dos, solo que él las ignoraba.

\- Kaito-san es bastante reservado en sus opiniones.- suspiró Masaki mirando al chico de ojos café.

\- Me agrada.- agregó Sandara restándole importancia.- Sabe donde meterse y donde no, sin contar que siempre nos termina ayudando.

Gray no se apartaba de Kira, aunque seguía escuchando a las chicas y él sabía que tenían razón. Kaito era uno de los cazadores más confiables, aún siendo humano. Los magos no se llevaban bien con los otros grupos pero Kaito y los gemelos Kiryuu siempre mediaban las situaciones viendo el bien de todos. Se quedó meditando lo que podía haberle pasado a Kain, todo estaba bien. Realmente habían tenido una buena noche.

\- Fullbuster-san, ¿estás bien? - preguntó MAsaki al verlo tan pensativo.

\- No recuerdo nada que le pudiese haber causado esto. Iba todo bien...

Gray acomodó un mechón de pelo blanco detrás de la oreja de Kira con suavidad y allí notó algo raro. Las venas de Kira se marcaban en un naranja-dorado en ese minúsculo espacio detrás de su lóbulo y bajaban tenuemente hasta su espalda.

\- ¡Ayúdenme a sacarle la remera!

Las tres quedaron petrificadas y adquirieron un rojo escarlata en la cara. ¿Qué pretendía Gray de Kira en ese estado? El mago se golpeó la cara contra la mesa exasperado... Que él tuviese fama de pervertido nudista, no era culpa suya. Estúpido Natsu... Las chicas de todos modos lo ayudaron y dieron vuelta a Kira con cuidado para que quedase boca abajo. Los cuatro quedaron consternados al ver que desde un simple punto en el cuello de Kira, sus venas se coloraban de ese mismo tono fluorescente de naranja hasta abarcar la mitad de su espalda.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- logró decir Dara cuando encontró su voz.

Era como ver fuego líquido extendiéndose por las venas de Kira Kain, lo cual le causaba gran dolor y probablemente eso era lo que andaba mal... Kaito llegó corriendo hacia ellos tras haber sido llamado por Tsubaki. Él la examinó y estudió los síntomas que llevaba la chica por ahora. Su cara se iba amargando a medida que sacaba conclusiones. No eran buenas noticias, definitivamente.

\- ¿Sabes que le pasa?

\- Si, fue envenenada... por un muy potente veneno para vampiros... Solo que yo no conozco su cura.

\- ¡¿No hay alguien que pueda ayudarnos?!-se desesperó Gray.

Kaito se soltó y registró las gente presente. No, él nno estaba allí. Y no estaba seguro donde podría estar Yuro en estos momentos.

\- Solo hay dos personas que saben lo suficiente de venenos para detener eso... Akasuna no Sasori y Yuroichi Hakyoku.- gruñó Kaito.-Encuentren a alguno de ellos y Kain se salvará.

* * *

Entre Deidara y Takuma, arrastraron a Zero mientras Ayame ayudaba a una Yuro dormida. Ayame quería preguntarle al peliblanco malvado si le había drogado, pero ella sabía lo poco que Yuu había dormido. No es que le importase, no, se dijo a sí misma. Ella no quería alguien como Hakyoku para irse de compras juntas, o contarse secretos. Primero muerta antes de eso. También notó la mirada gélida de la princesa vampiro... Jamás había visto a Yuki tan molesta. Así que se le dio por espiarlos. ¿Qué nunca les dio curiosidad saber lo que murmuraba una chica a su amante que aparentemente había pasado "San Valentín" con otra mujer? Más si le servía para burlarse de Zero.

\- ¿Qué hacías con ella?

\- Simplemente me la encontré de casualidad.

Yuki se mordió el labio. Ayame se rió entre dientes... Problemas en el paraíso.

\- Y la trajiste contigo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Dejarla tirada allí con esa cosa viniendo?

Yuki no contestó y Zero apartó la mirada. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación hasta los platillos colocados a cada esquina y puerta. Ayame palideció. Oh, mierda... Zero se iba a dar cuenta. Y tal como pensó, el vampiro se acercó al platillo y lo olfateó. Takuma hizo el intento de advertirle pero fue tarde. Vio el polvo plateado del incienso entrar en las fosas nasales del chico y Ayame bufó. Genial, un adolescente con problemas en el pantalón como el que habían tenido con Takuma y todos ellos encerrados en un templo. Kami-sama iba a matarlos a todos.

\- Hiedras nocturnas.- dijo Zero aparentemente sin sentir el efecto lo que causó que tanto Ayame y Takuma abrieran la boca como un pez en busca de oxígeno.

¡¿No le hacía nada?! Los dos se miraron y a Zero con los ojos a punto de salirse. Kaname pareció ver la tensión en ellos así que enarcó una ceja como preguntando que sucedía.

\- No recuerdo bien sus propiedades.- se rascó la cabeza Zero.- Yuroichi es la experta en plantas y hierbas medicinales... Creo que incitaba la violencia a quienes lo oliesen.

\- Ohhh.- fue el sonido común de todos allí mientras miraban a Takuma y Ayame.

Ella miró a Zero sin poder creerlo. O era muy estúpido o... El albino la miró con una risa algo espectral y amenazante. No, Zero sabía lo que hacía ese incienso, pero había mentido sobre ello. Ella se quedó mirando por la ventana molesta de haber sido salvada por ese chico. No quería deberle nada a nadie.

\- Si vamos a pasar la noche aquí,- dijo Kaname al ver a Yuki bostezar.- tendremos que buscar algo para acomodarnos y esperar que pase este... contratiempo.

\- Tendremos que ir por todo el templo.- asintió Deidara señalando las puertas interiores.- Armaremos grupos y algunos se quedarán aqui para dar noticias sobre la bruma.

Todos asintieron y Yuki se fijó en la chica dormida. Aidou percibió lo que quería hacer la chica, y decidió que para congraciarse con ella debía hacerlo él. Se paró y fue directamente a Yuroichi con paso determinado. Zero y Ayame se dieron cuenta tarde.

\- No, Aidou...- dijeron los dos casi a grito pelado.

El rubio no llegó a tocar a la ojiplata que una navaja salió despedida de la mano de la chica pasando a cm de su cabeza. Aidou retrocedió a la velocidad de la luz escondiendose detrás de Mizuki. Ayame y Zero sintieron una gotita caer por su frente... Yuro tenía muy malos amaneceres, y un sexto sentido que hasta dormida se activaba con vampiros cerca.

\- ¿Eh?- Yuro se fregó los ojos notando donde estaba y Aidou la espió detrás del hombro de Mizu.- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Larga historia.- le dijo Ayame.- Primero que nada, levántate, necesitamos tu ayuda.

**XXXXXXXX **

¿Cómo había terminado ella con Kaname y Yuki? Bueno, Mizuki quería ahogarse en un pozo de agua. Los dos parecían bastante tensos después de haber visto a aparecer a Zero y a Yuro-san. El primer equipo era Ayame, Takuma, Yuro, como era de esperarse. No atacaría con su mal humor matutino a su amiga, ni al dulce Takuma. Deidara y Zero se habían quedado con Aidou y Akatsuki que no habían terminado de curarse. Ella había querido quedarse con ellos, después de todo Aidou se había sacrificado para salvarle.

\- Iré a ver por el otro lado.- avisó Yuki separándose de ellos de repente.

Realmente estaba molesta por lo de Zero, no entendía bien por qué. ¿Ella no estaba con Kaname comprometida? ¿Jugaba a dos puntas? El silencio incómodo reinó entre ella y el rey vampiro. De soslayo la miraba una y otra vez. No dejaba de asombrarle el parecido con Haruka de cierto modo. Y al pensar en uno de los hermanos que la había salvado la hacía sonrojarse.

\- No es que me moleste pero, ¿por qué me observas tanto? - le preguntó amablemente Kaname.

\- ¡Ah!- su cara se volvió más roja, se había dado cuenta.- Yo... Yo... Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

\- Si.- él sonrió mientras avanzaban con la vela que había encendido Hanabusa.- Él solía hablar mucho sobre tí, al igual que Juri.

Mizuki se quedó parada en el medio del pasillo sin poder creerlo. Juri... Kaname sabía quién era Juri. Entonces "él" debía ser Haruka. Agarró de la solapa de la camisa a Kaname y lo samarreó.

\- ¿Qué les sucedió? ¿Cómo los conoces?

Kaname abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa y luego sonrió tristemente.

\- Lo siento, Kusari-san. Ellos fueron asesinados hace algunos años...

Mizuki quedó helada del golpe. No, no era posible. Soltó a Kaname y se dejó caer en el suelo. Haruka-san... Juri-chan... ¿Asesinados? Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Quién? Kaname la rodeó con los brazos acariciando su cabeza como solía hacerlo Haruka cuando la encontraba llorando en su cuarto.

\- Lo siento.- repitió el morocho.- Mis padres adoptivos realmente te querían, planeaban visitarte conmigo y Yuki antes de...

\- ¿Tu-tus padres? - tartamudeó Mizuki sin poder creérselo.

En ese momento, Yuki entró al mismo lugar mirándolos con asombro. Primero con enojo, al verlos así; luego con pena al ver las lágrimas de Mizuki. Kaname le dio una mirada de advertencia y ella lo captó enseguida. Yuki no sabía nada de sus padres...

* * *

**_Una mano me tendió invitándome_**

**_a la oscura y sombría niebla_**

**_para no volver jamás a lo que fue,_**

**_Y no preocuparme por lo que sería._**

**_El temor continuaba cegandome,_**

**_el miedo a algo que no veía._**

* * *

Dara fue al lugar de almacenamiento buscando algún remedio para bajar la fiebre de Kira. No había mucho, pero seguramente Kaito tendría algo de conocimiento. Le sorprendía lo mucho que estaba dpendiendo de él y Tsubaki, no es que no tuviese amigos en sus anteriores escuelas. Siempre habían sido ella e Itachi.

La habitación tuvo un cambio brusco de temperatura. Estaba tan helado que bien ella podría estar en un freezer. Su mente atiborrada de películas le hizo pensar sobre los dementores de Harry Potter que se llevaban la felicidad (y tu alma si vamos al caso). Una sombra pasó por detrás suyo logrando que saltara del susto. No había nada que temer, se repetía a si misma tratando de convencerse.

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Su voz sonó más asustada de lo que pretendía. Agarró uno de los fierros que hacían como sostén de las cajas y apuntó a la oscuridad. Repitió su pregunta y lo único que tuvo como respuesta fueron pasos. Un joven salió a la vista aún entre las sombras. Tenía el pelo anaranjado algo rebelde y necesitaba un corte. Su expresión parecía afligida, en especial sus ojos rosados al punto del llanto.

\- ¿Tú eres la medium?- preguntó el chico avanzando hacia ella.

Dara dio un paso hacia atrás sin apartar el fierro. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ella nunca había visto a ese chico en su vida.

\- Necesito tu ayuda.- le rogó.- Sugiyama-san, necesito hablar con Kira.

\- No creo que eso sea posible en este momento, ella está en un mal momento.

El chico sonrió tenuemente y Dara chocó contra la pared. Estaba atrapada, y lo siguiente que pasó ladejó en shock. El joven atravesó el fierro como si estuviese hecho de aire y tomó la mano de Sandara. El tacto fue helado y el frío se extendió hacia su corazón.

\- Creo que no entiende, Dara-san. Este es el mejor momento para mí, necesito hablar con mi dulce hermana.

El fierro golpeó el suelo y el eco del choque metálico resonó en todo el lugar. La luz se apagó por un tenue soplo y todo quedó a oscuras. Sandara no podía moverse, estaba congelada de pies a cabeza. Al rato escuchó los pasos alegre de Masaki recorrer los pasillos. Solo Masaki podía dar saltitos como esos cantando la oda a la alegría.

\- Oh, Dara-chan. No sabía que seguías aquí.

Sandara quiso perdirle auxilio a Masaki pero nada le llegó. Su cuerpo se levantó como si nada y sus labios sonrieron.

\- Ya me voy para la sala común.- dijo su voz aunque no se sentía como la misma.- ¿Sabes si Kira mostró algún cambio?

Masaki negó de forma lúgubre mientras alzaba la caja en su lugar. Su cuerpo fue arrastrado con pasos ligeros hasta donde estaban los refugiados. Sin querer chocó contra una vampireza de pelo castaño y ojos un tono más claro que su pelo. Ruka Souen se dio la vuelta para disculparse y se encontró con el rostro de Sandara. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula al ver su expresión.

\- Souen-san, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Itachi al ver lo que había pasado y que Ruka se había quedado en su lugar.

\- Esa chica me hizo acordar a alguien... A quien no veo hace mucho tiempo.

Itachi se quedó sin habla. No podía ser, Ruka no podía estar hablando en serio.

\- ¿Ese alguien ya está muerto?

\- ¿Cómo adivinaste?

Itachi negó y fue con Kaito a contarle lo que él sospechaba... Había un espíritu posesionando a Dara, y en este noche podía traer demasiados problemas.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sandara suspiró el nombre de Kira al verla recostada en la mesa. Bueno, más bien el hombre que la había poseído. Afortunadamente no había nadie con ella en ese momento. Todos los refugiados daban demasiado trabajo y se necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Su mano recorrió el rostro de Kira que ardía coo tocar el fuego mismo. Le dolió pero no gritó, es más se rió tímidamente.

\- Yaro, yaro... Tú siempre sabes como meterte en problemas, corazón.

Los ojos del muchacho (o los suyos más bien) se fijaron en como Kira cerraba los puños con fuerza. Debía estar soñando y era una pesadilla.

\- Solo puedo decirte, Kira, que no te metas con ella. Jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasase.

El chico siguió hablandole con dulzura y cariño. Si Dara hubiese podido los hubiese dejado solos, pero era su cuerpo... Era como ver a dos amantes reencontrarse, cada palabra que decía el chico hacía relajar la tensión en Kira aunque esta estuviese inconsciente. Él siguió susurrándole hasta acercar su rostro al de ella. Sandara iba a tener un ataque nervioso al ver las intenciones del chico.

\- Solo quería que lo supieses, Kiki, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada y debería haberte defendido de lo que hizo. Debería haberlo previsto que mancharía tu nombre y te echaría una terrible carga a los hombros.- se detuvo y la miró con adoración.- Nunca tuviste la culpa, y no tienes por qué cargar con ello...

\- ¿Dara?- la voz de Masaki resonó en el cuarto haciendo que el muchacho diese un salto y sisease en redondo.

La vio allí desamparada y sola, pero no era cualquier niña. Sus ojos dispares lo miraban fijamente confundidos y cada mechón anaranjado en esa mata de pelos multicolores refulgían con un halo dorado. ¿Qué era ella? No era una medium como la chiquilla que había utilizado para volver al mundo de los vivos, no, era algo más extraño.

\- Tú no eres Dara...

Masaki podía verlo como era realmente, era como dos figuras superpuestas en una imagen que la mareaban constantemente. Sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar.

\- ¿Qué eres? - le preguntó el joven con ojos brillantes.

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Deja a ir a Sugiyama-san.

El chico sonrió. Realmente no tenía intensión de lastimar a nadie... Pero si se interponían en su camino. Le ordenó al cuerpo de la chica que se preparara para luchar, pero Dara se resistió todo lo que pudo.

_No, necesito hablar con mi hermana, por favor._

Resonó en su cabeza la voz del chico con toda su furia.

\- Lo hubieses pedido de buena manera...

La energía liberada al ser expulsado del cuerpo de Dara hizo que ella cayese al suelo desmayada. En ese momento llegó Itachi acompañado por Kaito y Ruka.

\- ¿Realmente era Yuhi? ¿No?- Ruka se tapó la boca con horror.

\- ¿Quién era Yuhi, Souen-san?

La vampireza apartó la mirada a su prima en la mesa y la pena se hizo palpable.

\- Mi primo, el hermano mayor de Kira y Akatsuki.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada profunda e Itachi se hizo cargo de la débil Dara. Era su primera vez como "cuerpo" de un muerto. Kaito los dejó irse y registró los signos vitales de Kira. Si eso seguía así, la niña no iba a contarla.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Yuro o a Sasori?

Masaki y Ruka negaron con tristeza pero los gritos de pavor de la gente afuera los hizo salir apresuradamente. Un gran lobo de pelo oscuro y ojos pardos le gruñía a ñas personas mientras trataba de avanzar. Masaki lo reconoció al instante.

\- Ese es...el lobo de Yuro.

\- Eisenhut.- lo llamó Kaito y el lobo obedeció al instante.- ¿Sabes dónde está Yuroichi?

El lobo automáticamente miró hacia afuera donde la niebla dificultaba la visión. Kaito tragó con fuerza... Si nadie encontraba a Sasoru, Kira moriría antes del amanecer. Y probablemente él moriría de solo poner un pie afuera del refugio.

* * *

\- Hey, ¿ por qué Kiryuu mentiría por un vampiro?

Yuro se detuvo con un bostezo y miró a Ayame con una incógnita en sus ojos. El rubio se adelantó un poco dejándolas hablar con tranquilidad pero sin perder detalle de la conversación.

\- Simplemente no lo haría. - le respondió Yuroichi siguiendo el camino con los acolchados en sus brazos.- ¿ Por qué preguntas?

Ayame decidió no contarle. Con ella era mejor guardarse esaa cosas si quería conservar un poco de su dignidad.

\- No tiene que ver seguro con tu falta de ropa y las cenizas de lirio sangriento en las esquinas de cada rincón de este templo.- sonrió malévola Yuro.- Ni con los efectos de el humo de dicha flor, que al quemarse toma ese color plateado, y ese humo funciona para despertar el hambre sexual en humanos... Y es mucho peor en vampiros y seres con olfato desarrollado. En esas razas, se manifesta el verdadero deseo de cada uno, a quien realmente deseas con cada célula de tu ser.

\- Muerete, Hakyoku, seriamente.

\- Vaya, así que después de todo si estaba en lo cierto...Profanar un templo... Debes tener la entrada al quinto infierno asegurada, Ayame...

\- Cierra el pico, maldita sea.

Yuro le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas de "será un placer" y siguió caminando. Ayame meditó realmente que había pocas cosas que se le escapasen de la vista a su... amiga, no. Compañera iba a llamarla compañera. Las dos encontraron varias almohadas en un closet. Al darse la vuelta se llevaron el susto de sua vidas... Takuma alumbraba la pálida cara de Zero haciéndolo parecer un fantasma, o un demonio viniendo a cobrar sus almas.

\- Santa mierda. - se recostó contra la pared Yuro.- Casi me da un infarto.

\- Oh, Hakyoku-san le tiene miedo a los fantasmas.- sonrió Takuma.

Ayame detuvo el golpe dirigido hacia la cara del rubio... Yuro solía querer asesinar a aquellos que supiesen sus debilidades y miedos.

\- No hay nada que temer de los muertos. - infló los cachetes con cara infantil.- Es de los vivos a los que hay que temer.

La cara de Takuma se volvió lúgubre y llena de miedo mientras apuntaba detrás de ellas. Yuro dio un gritito agudo y saltó a los brazos de Ayame aferrándose a ella como un gatito. Ayame se quizo pegar en la cara con su palma... Yuro podía ser tan grande y tan estúpida a veces. Cayendo en la broma de Takuma, hasta Ayame no pudo evitar reírse de ella. Claro, Zero hizo un intento de sonrisa.

\- Bueno, a menos que quieran que todos los demás sepan sobre el lirio sangriento y su lindo desastre en el altar, vayan con Aidou.- se cruzó de brazos Zero.- Me estoy cansando de la diva.

Despues de un rato de mirarse el uno al otro, Yuro avanzó por el pasillo en buaca de algo de comer o beber. Zero la siguió en completo silencio unos pasos atrás. Se apoyó en la pared cuando ella registró un salón sin apartar su mirada de ella.

\- ¿ Una buena vista? Si quieres me desnudo para que puedas hacerme rayos x con tus ojos vampíricos...

Zero la ignoró sin dejar de verla trabajar y buscar en todos lados. Ella saltó al suelo desde una de las repisas y algo cayó en su bolsillo. Pesado y metálico. Zero no sabía donde esconderse. Se había olvidado de que se lo había dado antes de escapar de la bruma.

Yuro tomó entre sus manos el brazalete de plata y lo miró en la poca luz que tenía. Sus ojos parecían encantados, el mismo brillo de cuando era niña y jugaba. Pero se opacó fácilmente.

\- ¿ Por qué me lo das a mí? ¿ Yuki no lo aceptó?

\- ¿ Importa?

Un objeto salió despedido desde la mano de Yuro y se estampó en su cara. No era nada más y nada menos que el brazalete.

\- ¿ Qué te sucede, loca?- le preguntó furioso acercándose a zancadas.

\- Tengo algo de orgullo, ¿sabes? Y me quiero lo suficiente como para no aceptar las sobras de otra persona, a diferencia de tí. ¿ No te das vergüenza, Zero?

Yuro lo enfrentó a cm con ira refulgiendo en sus ojos grises como la luna misma. Zero se quedó desconcentrado por un momento al quedarsele viendo pero recobró su ira sin dudarlo.

\- Es complicado. No espero que entiendas lo que pasa entre Yuki y yo.

\- Oh, lo siento si te ofendí. - rió Yuro con sarcasmo.- Disculpa si no entiendo el problema de tu amada Yuki, a diferencia de ella, si tuviese que elegir entre dos hombres siempre te elegiría a ti, imbécil chupasangre bueno para nada.

Zero la agarró de sus muñecas y la estampó contra la pared con fuerza. Yuro le mostraba sus dientes como un lobo, aceptando la amenaza e invitándolo a atreverse aún más. Su boca se acercó a su cuello y lamió el hueco allí sensible. Zero inspiró su aroma. El del bosque en todo su esplendor. Sabía por qué estaba actuando así. Había aspirado parte del lirio sangriento. Su garganta quemaba por la sed y sus heridas, y la necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir su piel más que nada. Volvió a depositar un beso en su cuello. Yuro se puso tensa y se mordió el labio. No porque tuviese miedo, sino para evitar que cualquiera de los otros pudiese oírla si llegaba a...

\- ¿ Me elegirías a pesar de que fuese un monstruo? Puedo ser tu peor pesadilla, puedo matarte si no me controlo hasta dejarte sin una gota de sangre.- le susurró Zero al oído con voz ronca.- Porque en eso me convertí, en el ser que más odias.

Desabrochó la mitad de los botobes que sostenían la camisa de Yuro dejando sus escote abierto para él. Se encontró con esos ojos plateados y se sorprendió lo qu3 vio ahí. No había repulsión o miedo, ni siquiera odio.

\- Hazlo.-dijo ella.- Sé que los vampiros solo sacian su sed bebiendo de la persona que aman verdaderamente y no puedes tomar de Yuki con Kaname aquí.

Celos. Zero podía percibir ese matiz en su voz. Yuro realmente pensaba que iba a utilizarla como reemplazo de Yuki. El deseo se acrecentó en su interior. Su yo interno (obviamente drogado por el lirio por más que él continuase resistiéndose) quería hacerle saber cuanto la amaba aunque sus palabras fuesen otras.

\- Mi sed no se calma ya bebiendo de Yuki, hasta el estúpido de Kuran me da su sangre para fortalecerme y nada... No soy humano, y asesino vampiros por placer. Me alimento de lo que quiero proteger. ¿ Es eso lo que te gusta?

Yuro no lo perdió de vista mientras él le confesaba eso. No hubo gesto de miedo. Solo seguía mirándolo.

\- A veces pienso que eres realmente estúpido. - finalmente la contestó. - ¿ No escuchaste lo que te dije? Siempre te elegiré a ti, Zero, no importa lo que hagas... Yo seguramente he hecho cosas peores. Ahora, deja de lamentarte y haz lo que debas. No voy a dejarte.

Zero enterró su rostro en los senos de Yuro, morenos de un tono suave igual que el resto de su piel. Pasó su lengua por ellos saboreandola. Yuro se arqueó en respuesta y los colmillos del albino se afilaron. Sus heridas aullaban por ser sanadas y el dolor era demasiado.

_Ah, Yuroichi. .. _

Como un aleteo de mariposas, el aliento se mantenía sobre su pecho dubitativo, sin saber que hacer. Yuro recorrrecorrió su espalda con sus dedos y entonces palpó las terrible llagas de las heridas de la bruma. Le había parecido extraño todo ese clima. Sabía que alguien lo había invocado y Ahora sabía para qqué.

\- Zero, tienes que curarte...

Uno de los dedos de Yuro se movió rápidamente y se clavó en uno de sus senos. Una gota se formó, roja y tentadora como el fruto prohibido. El autocontrol de Zero se quebró y sus colmillos se hincaron en la sangre de la cazadora. Se aferró a la tela de su camisa hasta casi partila en dos mientras succionaba una y otra vez lo que le sanaría completamente. Y a medida que tomaba su sed se apagaba como si jamás hubiese existido, y el sabor se la sangre de Yuro era el cielo, el bouquet era lo más atrayente de todo.

Solo que él no fue el único en percibirlo. Cada vampiro dentro del templo pudo oler la sangre y saber... que alguien se había alimentado de sangre humana.

* * *

**_La bruma nos iba envolviendo,_**

**_Yo no lo percibía mas el peligro reinaba._**

**_Solo observaba como él se iba desvaneciendo,_**

**_su cordura se quebraba y la muerte afloraba,_**

**_Cada vez que la sed me anhelaba._**

* * *

Peisinoe entró a la sala común con su nuevo vestido victoriano pavoneándose ante todos. Volkodlak ni siquiera levantó sus ojos del libro, como si este fuese más interesante que ella. Dark Shyde la miró y detrás de la máscara se oyó una risita traviesa, miró por último a Karalius. Al igual que Volkodlak, no apartaba los ojos d la negra tormenta que azotaba a fuera. Ezra, para su gran sorpresa, no estaba con su tutor. Aún así ella podía oír sus rugidos de enojo al estar encerrado en su cuarto sin poder salir.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a la bestia?- preguntó coquetamente detrás de su abanico.

\- No puede salir a menos que desee morir.- explicó Shyde con aburrimiento.- Todavía no termina la corrosión oscura.

\- ¿Nosotros estaremos bien?

Volkodlak se rió ante su ignorancia. Peisinoe detestaba su actitud desde que habían follado. Se había caído su cara de príncipe azul y la lengua filosa del hombre la hacía enojar. Él solo la había utilizado para salvar a la chica esa Hakyoku, y ella había accedido... Pero una cosa era ser utilizada y otra que el joven la tuviese de tonta. No entendía bien la magia que habían utilizado y por eso preguntaba. Seguramente ni él lo sabía, maldito pulgoso.

\- Salvo que tengas una gota de ascendencia vampírica, dudo que te mate.- explicó Karalius sin dejar de alabar su creación.

\- Así que todo eso está creado para eliminar solo vampiros. Y yo que pensé que haría algo interesante...

Los tres adultos la fulminaron como si hubiese dicho la barbaridad más grande del universo. Ella no entendía en que se había equivocado.

\- Realmente eres tan poco lúcida como pensé. - se rió Volkodlak. - Dime cuántos estudiantes de Asylum son vampiros.

\- Más de la mitad.- respondió automáticamente.

Nadie mejor que ella para saber sobre Asylum. Se había infiltrado y ninguno de esos weirdos se había atrevido. Solo ella tenía la valentía y la paciencia para soportar la cantidad de mocosos alli.

\- Y dime, Peisinoe, ¿quién moriría con la corrosión oscura?

\- Aparentemente solo vampiros, ¿no?

Finalmente entendió aunque a duras un golpe bajo para la academia perder tantos estudiantes, el consejo de vampiros se echaría encima de Asylum solo por perder a un purasangre. Y todo por la corrosión.

\- Los mata, ¿ puedo saber cómo?

La risa de Shyde resonó en toda la sala. Jamás lahabía visto así tan risueña y delirante.

\- ¿ Sabes sobre venenos? - preguntó la mujer de negro y Peisonoe negó.- Es un simple veneno de múltiples compuestos solo que con un hechizo multiplicó sus efectos en mil veces.

\- ¿ No podrías haber acabado con todos con esa ponzoña?

\- No, realmente. Estas hierbas son difíciles de conseguir y no tienen los mismos efectos en otros seres. Hacer una corrosión oscura para cada tipo de ser en ese lugar, me hubiese tomado mucho tiempo y demasiado dinero.

Peisinoe bufó ante la absurda excusa. Ellos eran terroristas y por simple dinero no los asesinaban a todos. Era ridículo. Sus ojos fueron a Volkodlak. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero él era la fuente de dinero en ese lugar. Parcialmente sus reservas eran utilizadas por ellos ya que el sensual caballero maligno era tacaño en sus propios planes y secretos.

Dejó la habitación frustrada y fue caminando por los pasillos hasta un lugar, el dormitorio de Volkodlak-sama. Su mano se congeló en el picaporte, iba a irrumpir en su privacidad solo por querer saber que ocultaba. Había algo sospechoso en sus acciones paralelas a los planes de Karalius. Entró al cuarto que se sumía en una oscuridad profunda dadas las cortinas cerradas. El caos reinaba en la habitación, parecía más el dormitorio de Ezra que del pulcro joven. Contratos, papeles, libros. Todos se apilaban haciendo dificultosa la tarea de avanzar. No había cama alguna, solo un pulcro diván en una esquina repleto de ropa arrugada. Se sonrojó al ver la ropa plagada del atrayente aroma de Volkodlak. ¿Sería muy pervertido oler sus camisas? (_N/A: Seh, perra)_. El brillo de la luz al reflejarse en algo molestó sus ojos.

Había un anillo con una media luna en un blasón familiar. Ella agarró la cajita de terciopelo donde se mantenía y lo observó. Era sumamente fino y con tanta clase que no dudaba que estuviese en mano de Volkodlak, ese hombre tenía muy buen gusto.

\- Tic, tac, tikiti, toe.- escuchó la voz de Ezra Belac sobre ella misma.

El mocoso estaba encaramado en una de las vigas del techo observándola con una sonrisa sádica. Ella ni siquiera lo había notado y seguramente debería matarlo si no quería que se lo dijese al dueño del cuarto. No pudo moverse si quiera que un cañón de pistola apuntaba a su nuca.

\- Ni si quiera lo pienses.- le advirtió Volk con su parsimonia.- Te diré como serán las cosas a partir de este momento, tú te vas y no vuelves a dirigirme la palabra a menos que yo lo requiera, olvidas todo lo que hayas visto en estas cuatro paredes.

Peisinoe tragó con fuerza. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado o tan frívolo. Era peor que ella incluso. Podía sentir su instinto asesino alrededor de ella, casi palpable en el mundo real. Ella se fue hasta la puerta y cuando fue a cerrar Volkodlak volvió a hablar.

\- Ah, una cosa más. Vuelve a amenazar la vida de mi mascota, y te arrancaré las entrañas para dárselas de comer. No creas ni por un segundo que eres esencial para ninguno de los tres que manejamos este juego, pajarillo.

* * *

Tsubaki había salido hasta la puerta. Había demasiada gente, demasiados llantos y necesitaba algo de aire después de lo que le había dicho Kaname. ¿Dónde estaría? No, se negó a pensar en el vampiro. Era un estúpido cliché en el que la humana se enamoraba del vampiro y ella no era tan boba. Y odiaba a Kaname tenuemente. Sus ojos se fijaron en el límite donde los sellos evitaban que la bruma avanzase hasta adentro, una barrera. Una vocecita dentro le plantó la curiosidad. ¿Qué haría esa niebla misteriosa? Fue hasta la barrera y acercó la mano al umbral. Un poco más, un poco más, lentamente. Una mano la agarró de la muñeca y la forzó a retroceder.

\- Realmente deberías dejar de meterte en problemas.

Ella enrojeció al sentir su respiración en sus orejas. Sasori no era esencialmente alto, más bien algo bajo en comparación; pero seguía siendo más alto que ella. El pelo rojizo, los ojos café ceniza. Definitivamente era el escorpión de la arena roja.

\- Lo-lo-siento. Otra vez.

\- Supongo que es inevitable para tí, invitas al mal solo con tu sonrisa.- suspiró sentándose contra la pared del pasillo.- Si hubieses tocado eso, podría haber ingresado pegado a tu piel y atacar dentro de aquí.

Ella lo imitó justo a su lado y miró al exterior. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado? Cuando se volvió a mirar a Sasori, su rostro estaba a cm del suyo y había tomado un mechón de su cabello. Ella se puso roja de pies a cabeza al verlo tan cerca, pero Sasori no parecía inmutado. Es más estaba tan aburrido como siempre.

\- No me gusta que te has hecho en el cabello.- dijo marcando las puntas rubias decoloradas en su pelo castaño oscuro.- Pero si te gusta a tí... Supongo que no importa. Aunque creo que tienes un color muy bonito de pelo.

\- Simplemente es marrón.

Sasori sonrió tenuemente y jaló de su pelo juguetonamente. Se alejó de ella y volvieron al silencio solo interrumpido por el viento al pasar.

\- Sasori-danna, ¿dónde estaba? Lo estábamos bbuscando.

\- Sí, lo oí.- bostezó el chico.- Pero estaba buscando a Deidara.

\- ¿Está preocupado por él?

\- ¿Por el mocoso? Él sabe que detesto que me hagan esperar... y tarde o temprano aparecerá cuando la corrosión se detenga. Esperemos que vivo.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Él sabía lo que estaba pasando? ¡Hasta le había dado nombre! Seguramente él podría salvar a Kira.

\- Tiene que ayudar a mi amiga.- saltó sobre sus talones.- Por favor.

Pero como la ley indicaba en su vida, perdió el equilibrio y se fue de cara encima de Sasori. El pelirrojo se fue por el envión quedando debajo de ella. No podía sonrojarse, pero lo habría hecho.

\- Tsuki...- dejó salir el aire el colorado.

Tsubaki lo sintió. El calor subiendo por sus piernas hasta su estómago. La familiaridad de su cuerpo le era extraña. Era como estar cerca de un extraño al que conocía muy bien. Entonces la luz la cegó nuevamente y escuchó otras voces.

_\- Oh, vamos, Danna... Puedes correr más rápido que eso.- se rió una voz femenina._

_Los pasos detrás de ella se apresuraron y la agarraron al trote. Una risa de pura jovialidad resonó en sus labios. Se sentía feliz que él la hubiese alcanzado._

_\- Te tengo._

_\- No hace falta que me abraces para saber que me tienes, Danna._

_La respiración agitada del muchacho resonaba todavía al rededor de ella y sentía su pecho bajar y subir acelerado._

_\- A veces siento que te vas a esfumar de mi vida y nunca más voy a poder alcanzarte._

_\- Eres un tonto.- le pegó ella con suavidad.- Pero sigo queriéndote por eso._

Algola sacó de esa visión. Una sacudida fuerte y ella saltó hacia atrás. Sasori la miraba con preocupación. ¿Él era el Danna de ese recuerdo? ¿Con quién estaba? Esas visiones solo la confundían más de lo que debía hacer. ¿A dónde se debía dirigir? ¿Era Kaname o Sasori esa persona a la que debía amar? Sus ojos se fijaron en él y escuchó una persona a la carrera acercándose a la barrera desde la niebla. ¿Amigo o enemigo? Sasori la escudó con su propio cuerpo mientras sacaba un kunai desde su manga. Para su gran asombro una mujer pasó por la barrera seguida por Kaito. ¿Cuándo se había ido?

\- Supongo que tú eres Sasori.- sonrió la mujer con su sonrisa sádica típica.- Mueve el culo, necesitamos salvar a una vampira.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó él.

\- Hakyoku Yuroichi, a tu servicio.

* * *

**_El silencio dejó muerto todo._**

**_Empecé a hundirme en lo desconocido._**

**_La noche eterna ya no estaba,_**

**_La luna había desaparecido._**

**_y ni siquiera las estrellas estaban_**

**_para guiarme a mi perdición._**

* * *

_Él y Yuroichi habían vuelto a la sala central donde todos aguardaban a que ellos apareciesen. Ayame tenía agarrada su navaja anti-vampiros con una ira monumental. Yuro estaba demasiado tranquila considerando que a penas habían podido contener la hemorragia en su pecho y gracias a Dios solo se había manchado su sostén con sangre._

_\- ¿Qué miran?- preguntó con risa.- Realmente son todos unos mal pensados._

_Zero no entendió a qué se refería hasta que alzó una mano. Él ni siquiera sabía cuando diablos se había hecho esa herida en la palma de la mano derecha._

_\- Me corté con un cuchillo que había metido en una caja. Fui descuidada, lo siento si los alteré._

_Todos parecieron comerse la mentira limpiamente, sin dudarlo. Todos menos Yuki. La vio acercarse a Yuro despacio mientras los otros no se daban cuenta y le susurró. _

_\- Si vas a mentir, hazlo mejor. Tienes manchada tu camisa._

_Yuro se tapó su escote más pálida que nunca y Yuki la fulminó. La camisa estaba impecable pero la conciencia de Yuu no y habia caído en la trampa más vieja del mundo. Si eso seguía así, las dos iban a matarse. Pero el aullido congeló la escena. Y Yuu abrió la ventana de par en par a penas lo oyó. _

_\- ¡ Eisenhut!- gritó alegre de verlo bien._

_ El can se tiró encima y comenzó a lamer a su dueña al verla allí. Hasta movía la peluda cola en señal de alegría. _

_\- ¿ Quién es un buenchico? El más lindo de todos.- lo mimaba con absoluta adoración. _

_Zero notó que había btenido razón. Si algo le hubiese pasado al lobo... Yuroichi lo habría matado definitivamente._

\- Obviamente yo. - resonó la voz de Kaito saliendo de la niebla negra.

\- Así que al final estaba en lo cierto. - se regodeó ella. - Es una trampa para sanguijuelas. No hace nada a quienes no lo sean.

De eso hace ya unos 30 minutos, en que se había ido ya que según Kaito necesitaba sus conocimientos sobre venenos para vampiros. Poco a poco en Sol se alzaba en el horizonte y la bruma iba desapareciendo al ser tocada por los rayos del astro rey como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Ninguno se movió por las dudas. Necesitaban estar completamente seguros de que nada pasaría o si no morirían. Ayame se sentó al lado de Zero impaciente de ir tras los otros. Detestaba quedarse atrás.

\- No sabía que Hakyoku-san era tan buena en venenos.

\- Solo para vampiros. - contestó Zero y sabía que todos estaban escuchando. - Cada una de sus armas tiene veneno que solo afecta a vampiros. Buscó cuidadosamente cada planta o animal y sus efectos en otras personas para saber que le podrían ocasionar.

\- Así que es como una experta del tema.

Zero avanzó unos pasos en el patio del templo. Él también estaba ansioso por largarse. Ya tenía encerrado demasiado tiempo. Ayame se colocó un poco detrás ya parecía ser seguro.

\- Ah, y antes que me olvide. No creas ni por un momento que mi silencio por tu linda noche con Takuma como dos cachorros en celo va a ser gratis.

La cara de Ayame se des encajó. Realmente no le sorprendía pero le venía cayendo bien, y ahora la cagaba irremediablemente con eso.

\- ¿ De qué estás hablando?- preguntó con un puño cerrado listo para fajarlo.

\- Lo usual. De ahora en adelante soy tu amo. Me debes completa obediencia y todo lo que veas que consideres extraño, me lo tienes que informar.

\- Debes estar bromeando.

\- ¿ Me veo como un tipo gracioso?

Eso lo podría haber contestado sin siquiera tenerlo delante. Su poco sentido del humor erlegendario. Pero de todos modos no se lo pudo decir, Zero ya se había ido.

* * *

\- Sus venas estan de color brillante, ha estado inconsciente desde que empezó esta locura.- le informó Kaito a los dos.

-¿ Fiebre? - preguntó Sasori.

\- Como si el infierno se hubuese movido a su piel.

\- ¿ Delirios? - se ató el pelo Yuro.

\- No estoy seguro.

Los dos llegaron a la mesa y registraron a Kira. Su pulso, abrieron sus párpados. Sus ojos se movían aún estando cerrados. Pesadillas vívidas que destruían la voluntad de la víctima. Solo faltaba comprobar una cosa. Sasori abrió la boca de la vampireza y observó su lengua colorarse de un morado oscuro. Era definitivo.

\- Mandrágora. - dijeron los dos a la vez como si se tratase de una maldición.

-¿ Qué significa esa palabra?- preguntó Gray consternado.

\- Es una raíz altamente venenosa, y muy pocos pueden conseguirla. Se llama la raíz que grita por muchas razones,- explicó el pelirrojo.- pero la principal es por como mueren aquellos que fueron envenenados por ella, reviviendo su más profundo dolor y miedo.

\- ¿ No hay nada que puedan hacer? - dijo Masaki con ojos aguosos a punto de llorar.

Yuro miró a Sasori con los brazos cruzados. Ella no tenía ningún antídoto allí.

\- Está bien. Iré a hacer el antídoto de mandrágora - suspiró dando a torcer tu brazo.- Con suerte lo tendré pronto.

\- Yo mientras detendré el avance del veneno.

Sasori se fue al galpón en busca de las raíces que había escondido allí. Él siempre era precavido, más si era con sus venenos.

\- Es impresionante. - silbó Yuroichi con admiración. - Ni muchos pueden jactarse de tener raíces Madrak.

\- ¿ Necesitas algo para detener el veneno?- inquirió Tsubaki.

\- No, tengo todo lo que necesito. Solo lo detendrá un tiempo. Y cuando la fiebre comience a bajar repentinamente, ahí es cuando deberemos preocuparnos. Le quedarán unos minutos antes que muera.- dijo la de pelo negro sacando una navaja.

Yuro abrió la herida de su mano más profundamente. La sangre se escurrió en su piel hasta caer al suelo. Acercó su mano a la boca de Kira y la obligó a tragar su sangre.

\- ¿ Qué crees que haces?- le gritó Ruka al verla.

\- Salvar a tu prima así que se buena perra y callate

Ruka la miró sorprendida. Nadie la había hablado así en su vida. Se veía tan confiada que la dejó en paz y se quedó parada al lado de Gray.

-¿ Por qué la ayudas? - preguntó el mago.- Tú eres una cazadora y ella, tu presa.

\- Una deuda. Ella y Masaki salvaron mi culo cuando interrumpieron el juicio. Le estoy devolviendo el favor.

Los minutos pasaron rapidamente y la voz de Kaito recibiendo a los que se habían quedado en el templo se hizo oír por todo el lugar. Sasori llegó segundos antes que Hanabusa y Akatsuki en busca de Kira junto con el antídoto.

\- Eso fue rápido. - lo elogió un poco.

\- ¿ Qué puedo decir? - respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros. - Soy el mejor.

Al aplicarle el líquido con la jeringa, poco a poco sus venas fueronadquiriendo un tono normal hasta desaparecer de la superficie de su piel. Su lengua volvió a ser rosada y su respiración acompasada. Todos esperaron estáticos hasta que los párpados de Kira se movieron suavemente y abrió los ojos finalmente. Kira no dijo ni una palabra. Solo se quedó mirando el techo. Su hermano menor se abalanzó sobre la mesa donde estaba y la ayudó a incorporarse.

\- Vi a Yuhi.-fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca como un aullido de dolor.

Kira apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de su hermano menor y él supo lo que debía hacer. La abrazó ocultabdola de todos que ka observaban.

\- Kira san, ¿ te sientes bien?- preguntó Masaki temiendo todavía el veneno.

Kira no se despegó de su hermano. No quería verlos, no podía hablar. Porque si lo hacía todos se darían cuenta de sus lágrimas que caían sin cesar. Ella no era débil, pero de algo estaba segura. No se sentía bien, estaba más muerta que viva. Porque nunca más podría ver a su onii san, a su gemelo. Y esa parte le faltaría por siempre... E iba a vengarse por ello.

* * *

**_Tiembla del miedo al ver tu muerte,_**

**_grita con fuerza, ruge al Cielo._**

**_Las respuestas no están con ellos,_**

**_Nunca te salvaran._**

**_Quieres encontrarlas en el firmamento,_**

**_Cuando en el infierno deberías buscar_**


	13. 12: DA or MQ?

_HOLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Volvi no me extrañen... PFff (wtf?)_

_Daliaaaaa sé que nuestro amor-odio se basa en las tardanzas para subir caps(En las mias fundamentalmente...)...Y como dejo los finales de los caps. Asi que te prometo que vas a disfrutar este cap..._

_Holyyyyyyyyy, si los lugares sagrados son sagrados... Menos para ciertos vampiros profanadores...Con Zero en esa parte de la niebla lo que cuenta es la intención (solo para mantenerla a salvo). Jajaj lo del agua/hielo era una burla hacia Gray... él podía sacarla de su sufrimiento en multiples facetas... Y no es lo último que oíremos de Yuhi (ya que es el "pecado" de Kira, digamos). Yuhi es uno de mis personajes favoritos al pensar en él (no porque ya este muerto jojo). Sara Yuhi Kira... va a haber más de eso y otros personajes implicados. Zero Ayame Yuroichi, los tres fuertes luchadores, conectados entre si de alguna forma ya sea romántica o no...PEro algunos lazos se fortalecen, otros se debilitan... Peisinoe, se podría decir que es un peón más del juego. Quien está detrás de Acnología pens+o seriamente en alguien como ella... ¿Por qué? Eso ya van a ver. Y sasori tsubai kaname tienen una de las historias que más me gustan :B_

_Jen y Kira... Estan en el horno, con papas a la crema..._

_Tal vez es un poco más corto pero espero que lo disfruten, amores de la life. No pude alargarlo más me quede sin inspiration... Y no se salio asi. El próximo será más alrgo... y ya lo tengo pensado y está en producción. Quiero decir que la escena, Dalia, me costó un huevo escribirla. ¿Por qué? No me imaginaba a ya sabes quién siendo un lujurioso bestia a lo Linus... Si no más dulce, y tuve que vomitar corazones y rosas para esa escena._

_A TODO ESTO..._ **FELIZ CUMPLE HOLYYYYYYY! todos juntos! Que los cumplas feeelizzz, que los cumplas feeliz! XD sorry por nno haberlo subido ayeer en tu birthday **

* * *

Mizuki tenía esa maldita sensación de que el peligro estaba en todos lados. Como un nudo en el estómago que no se iba desde la noche de la niebla negra, la corrosión oscura como la llamaban los entendidos. Tenía pesadillas con el rostro que había visto formarse en las nubes de veneno. Pero que Tobi-san la despertase a las tres de la madrugada y la dirigiese en una carroza al estilo cenicienta al edificio principal. A) La estaba secuestrando, pero ella ya tenía experiencia en esas cosas. B) Era algo muy importante ya que mañana tenía clases con el puto sabelotodo profesor Hidan. Por no añadirle loco o demente.

\- Kusari-chaaan.- habló finalmente el director.- No tengas miedo, Tobi es un buen chico que recibió una llamada para tí.

\- ¿Una llamada para mí?

No obtuvo respuesta ya que habían llegado al edificio central. Bajó del carro ayudada por él y subieron las escaleran en silencio. Aguardó sentada en el sillón observando a Tobi mientras sostenía el auricular contra su oreja, pero no podía ver mover sus labios por la bendita máscara. Le hizo un ademán cuando dejó el teléfono apoyado en la mesita para que se acercase y así lo hizo. Le temblaban las manos, ¿qué sucedía esa vez?

\- ¿Ho-hola?- tartamudeó repleta de miedo.

\- ¿Srta Kusari? ¿Es Ud. pariente del Sr. Kusari?

Ella asintió sintiendose estúpida al darse cuenta que lo había hecho. El hombre no podía verla.

\- Si.

\- Srta., lamentamos comunicarle esto a estas horas... Estaba en los números de emergencia del Sr...

\- ¿Algo le pasó a mi hermano?

Su voz se quebró al final. No podía ser cierto... Nada de esto era real.

\- Kusari-san, él está muerto. Hubo un tiroteo... Y una de las balas perdidas le dió directo en el corazón.

Ella negó horrorizada. Nada de esto podía estar pasando. Sola... Estaba sola otra vez. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y Tobi la alejó de allí llevándola hacia el pasillo. Se hizo un ovillo en un rincón hasta que oyó a Tobi hacer otra llamada.

\- Kaname-san... Es una situación... Si, es sobre Mizuki Kusari.

* * *

_**Damned answers or more questions**_

* * *

Tsubaki salió a medio vestir esa mañana. Mizuki no estaba en su cama y nadie la había visto irse. Estaba preocupada porque no había dejado nota alguna. ¿ Qué si estaba en peligro? Para su gran mala suerte ni Yuro ni Ayame estaban para ayudarla. Se habían ido a dar su vuelta matutina para controlar el perímetro. Y eso no era lo que la tenía tan intranquila. Los sueños se repetían una y otra vez menos el de esta mañana. Había sido completamente nuevo.

_Como muchos otros la luz la cegaba si trataba de alzar mucho la mirada. Pero podía distinguir una figura delante de ella arrodillada hasta que notó algo más. ... Una cajita de terciopelo con un anillo en ella. La emoción había cubierto la sorpresa de quien poseía esos ojos._

_\- Oh, Por Dios.- había sentido sus labios moverse con una ancha sonrisa.- Si, mil veces si. _

_Las lágrimas de felicidad se escapaban una tras otra en su rostro ajeno. Y sintió la velocidad al precipitarse sobre aquél hombre. Sabía que lo amaba con toda seguridad._

había despertado abruptamente con su corazón marchando a mil por hora con la misma emoción que la chica de sus sueños. Ahí se había dado cuenta que mientras Masaki dormía como un tronco, Mizuki se había ido. Así estaba ella Con su camisón de noche rojo oscuro y sus pies con ojotas negras yendo a buscar a su compañera de cuarto a las apuradas.

\- ¿ Benihime- san?

Sus pies se congelaron a la mitad de la escalera. No, que no fuera cierto. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con dos pares de ojos oscuros. El primero de Yuki Cross, el otro de Kuran Kaname. Hoy no era su día de suerte.

\- ¿ Qué haces despierte y así vestida?

Su cara enrojeció varios tonos y balbuceoó el nombre de Mizuki tratando de explicar la situación sin éxito. Por lo menos Kaname pareció entenderle.

\- Kusari-san está con el director por una llamada de emergencias de un familiar suyo.- le explicó el vampiro y su mirada se hizo suave como una caricia al mirarla.- Eres tan amable por preocuparte por ella en tiempos así, y muy valiente por ir tu sola.

Yuki enarcó una ceja pero sonrió amablemente. Tsubaki podía ver lo que le gustaba de Yuki. Era buena y amable a pesar de que podía ver que algo se cocinaba a fuego lento entre ellos dos.

\- Kaname, voy a adelantarme a lo de la oficina del rector. Pronto amanecerá y estará ocupado con los estudiantes.

\- Está bien, llevaré a Tsubaki a su habitación.

En cuanto Yuuki se fue, el ambiente se puso pesado. La última vez que habían hablado... él la había besado.

\- Necesito respuestas.- soltó de repente y la cara de Kaname se tornó más seria.- Sobre mí, sobre... nosotros.

Ella subió los escalones hasta quedar frente a frente. No más secretos, necesitaba saber por qué soñaba o tenia visiones de esa mujer y él estaba intimamente ligado.

\- Tsubaki, a veces es mejor ni saber la verdad. - suspiró Kaname.- A veces es mejor no invitar al mal con una sonrisa Y cuidarte de las sombras.

\- Eso... Sasori-san me dijo algo parecido.

Los ojos de Kaname cambiaron. Un brillo rojizo furibundo se notó al fondo de sus irises. Escuchar el nombre de Akasuna no Sasori lo había puesto de muy mal humor.

\- ¿ Desde cuándo él y tú son tan cercanos?

\- No somos... Lo conocí el otro día y me advirtió que no me metiese en problemas. Solo hablamos un poco.

Kaname lanzó una maldición al aire y Tsubaki pudo oírle decir algo sobre mantener promesas. Kaname le dio la espalda y se fue hacia el otro ala de la mansión residencial. Ella lo siguió hasta que él se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo.

\- Tsubaki, entiende. Lo mejor para tí será no relacionarte con nosotros dos... Simplemente olvídate de nosotros.

Y con eso, él se esfumó en niebla como si jamás hubiesen tenido esa conversación. Tsubaki se dejó caer contra la pared. ¿ Qué quiso decir con eso? Su cabeza daba vueltas del enojo que sentía. ¿ Ella estaba en peligro y preferían dejarla en la ignorancia antes que prevenirla? Eso era jugar sucio, ella ni sabía por qué estaba allí. Una mañana solo le había llegado el sueño sobre ese lugar... y sobre él, el hombre que veía eb sus sueños. Pero ahora era todo tan confuso... Pero ella también sabía jugar sucio.

* * *

Física. Si los dioses hubiesen querido inventar un castigo peor para ella, no podrían haberlo planeado mejor. A pesar de que todo era tan real... No podía concebirlo en su cabeza. Dos más dos no era cuatro para ella en esos ejercicios, era pez. No entendía la lógica. No entraba en su cerebro exprimido. ¿Cómo debería poner la gravedad? ¿Qué según como pusiese la gravedad tenía que cambiar los signos? ¿La gravedad no iba siempre para abajo? La desesperación la ganó y se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa de mármol ubicada debajo de la arboleda.

Dos horas se había internado antes de ir a la clase de economía con el profesor Kakuzu y todavía seguía sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Se acostó en el pasto mirando al cielo dándose por vencida. Incluso, se había saltado la clase de Hidan (lo cual iba a costarle muy caro). Dara y Ayame por suerte iban, no sabía que onda Mizuki y Kira.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el límite del bosque. Había algo allí, algo turbio y oscuro que quería salir. Desde la Corrosión oscura que rondaba el bosque y todos lo notaban, todos los seres sobrenaturales. Era como una tensa calma llena de humedad antes de un huracán.

_¿Lo ves?_

¿Qué cosa?, se preguntó a ella misma. Necesitaba acercarse más, ir a lo profundo del bosque. Sin notar ya lo que estaba haciendo sus pasos iban dejando atrás su mochila y sus libros para ahondarse en lo más oscuro del bosque. Los árboles formaban gruesos y complicados nudos con sus ramas que simulaban caras gritando de dolor, las partes más altas eran como garras dispuestas a desgarrarla a la mitad.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Levantó la mano y se encontró con un muro invisible. Bueno, no tanto. Al acercar las palmas contra él una electricidad de color oscuro se despidió electrocutando como una advertencia. Ella se alejó al sentir otra presencia allí.

\- Vaya, vaya...

Una voz dulce y aguda le llegó desde una cueva. Una mujer vestida con un ajustado vestido negro medieval con detalles dorados avanzaba con paso decidido. No podía ver su rostro por la capucha y el velo que ocultaba todo rasgo facial como para reconocerla.

\- Un pequeño ratoncillo que no sabe cuando parar de jugar.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Yo creo que sabes quién soy...

Escuchó una rama romperse detrás de ella y se giró a retroceder a otro lugar. Un hombre refugiado por las sombras se afilaba las uñas contra un árbol. Masaki comenzó a temblar. La risita de un tercero la llamó desde las ramas de otro cipres. Como el gato del país de las maravillas un niño encapuchado le sonreía peligrosamente. Otra mujer vestida de forma victoriana se puso detrás de la mujer de "luto". A ella si la reconocía, a la nueva... Era la mujer del juicio de Yuroichi... Peisinoe. Tragó con fuerza... No podía ser cierto...

\- Acnología.

"Peisinoe" aplaudió con una risa infantil y la risa del niño se la unió. Según lo que sabía faltaba el líder Karalius pero seguramente no iba a ensuciarse las manos con una simple mortal.

\- Eres realmente brillante.-se burló Peisinoe.- Ahora, lamentablemente...

No quería escuchar lo que seguía así que se largó a correr por donde vino. Podía escuchar la risa del niño entre las copas de los árboles siguiéndola, dándole caza. Al igual que las zarpas de otra criatura golpeando el suelo detrás de ella. Chocó contra un cuerpo sólido y la sostuvo al verla perder el equilibrio. Gritó pero esa persona la abrazó.

\- ¿Masaki? ¿Estás bien?

A través de sus lágrimas y las pestañas pudo reconocer el rostro de Ichiru Kiryuu. Lo abrazó como si su vida dependiese de ello. Ya no había nada más que ellos dos en el bosque, pero había sentido la presencia de esa mujer, de todos ellos. No podía haber sido un simple ilusión.

\- Tranquila, Masaki... Esta todo bien.- le susurraba palabras para confortarla con cariño.

Fue con él hacia la luz, el parque donde estaban sus cosas. Todo estaba tranquilo, un sueño. Eso era lo que había sido. Su mente jugando malas pasadas.

\- ¿Mejor?

Ella asintió sentándose en el pasto a su lado y él sonrió tímidamente.

\- Eres una chica llena de sorpresas.- se sonrojó el menor de los Kiryuu al pensar en como lo había abrazado.- De hecho, estaba buscándote, Kuromizu-san.

\- ¿ Si? ¿ Para qué?- lo miró con esos ojos dispares.

\- Bueno, me preguntaba... Solo si no te molesta...- la cara de Ichiru se volvía roja a medida que hablaba.- ¿ Quisieras salir conmigo?

Masaki se sonrojó hasta las orejas tal como Ichiru. Un chico muy lindo la estaba invitando a salir... Oh, por dios esto era el mejor sueño de la vida. Desvió sus ojos al inicio de los árboles y quedó pasmada. La mujer de negro... Ella le sonrió pero estaba resguardada por las sombras. No había sido una ilusión. Se levantó con sus libros en brazos y retrocedió.

\- ¿ Masaki?

Se detuvo drástica mente en la puerta. Ichiru seguía allí clavado al piso entre la sorpresa y la confusión. Le había respondido, ¿ no? ¿ No le había respondido?

\- Por supuesto que tendría una cita contigo, Ichiru. Mandame un mensaje para acordar lo que haremos.

Ichiru quedó encandilado por su sonrisa incluso momentos después de que se fue. Esa chica iba a darle un infarto... Al diablo con sus enfermedades recurrentes, si ella seguía sonriendo así iba a morir gustosamente. Antes de entrar registró el bosque cuidadosamente. El había sentido la energía oscura resurgiendo y había ido a ver... Zero iba a matarlo por atreverse a ir solo. Pero los habia sentido... Y gracias a Dios había encontrado a Masaki antes de que se la llevasen. Ella podría haber sido la siguiente víctima con un mensaje para Asylum.

* * *

_**Algunas respuestas podrían matarte.**_

_**Es mejor dejarte en la ignorancia.**_

_**La curiosidad no mató al gato,**_

_**la leyenda oculta la terrible historia.**_

_**El gato nunca fue el mismo,**_

_**y se suicidó al saber la verdad.**_

* * *

\- Sr. Toga.

\- Ayame, creo que nos conocemos demasiado para esta formalidad.

Ella se sentó en la silla y vio de reojo como el psicopedagogo cerraba la puerta tras fijarse que nadie estaba en el pasillo.

\- ¿Pasó algo, sensei? ¿Hice algo que no debía?

-No, pero lo que voy a decirte puede poner un precio en mi cabeza en la asociación de cazadores y el consejo vampírico.

Él sacó de su gaveta un sobre con papeles y lo puso en la mesa. Ayame se puso a leer los papeles. Tres casos de una familia de purasangre descontrolados, que eran protegidos no solo por el consejo, sino por la misma corrupta asociación. Conocía a la del medio de hecho, esa vampireza... Era quien había destruido a su familia, y la razón por la que ella era mitad vampiro.

\- Acacia Rosal.- siseó Ayame.- ¿Qué debo hacer con esto, Yagari?

\- No tienes ni idea de quienes son los otros dos.- declaró el hombre sentado sobre el escritorio.

Ella negó confundida aún más. Podía notar que eran hermanos Por las fotos, la expresión. Pero no tenía ni idea. Nunca los había visto.

\- ¿ Esto es una misión? - inquirió todavía sin comprender.

\- No, Ayame... Los tres están muertos.

\- Entonces, ¿ Por qué me los muestra?

Yagari fue a la ventana y miró a los estudiantes pasar uno tras otro saliendo de sus actividades. Ella sabía que estaba lejos, en un tiempo antiguo.

\- ¿ Cuál es la regla principal de los cazadores en la Asociación?

\- Nunca cazamos solos.- respondió ella por inercia.

Yuro se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio durante sus trabajos juntas. Ella prefería (antes por lo menos) hacer las cosas solas, sin equipaje. Hasta que se había dado cuenta que Yuro no era una molestia, incluso era bastante buena. (OOK, muy buena pero no iba a decírselo nunca)

\- El padre de Yuroichi, Satoru, era mi compañero de caza como bien sabes. Era mi mejor amigo y mi nakama por lo que fueran nuestras vidas, tal como lo son Kaito y Yuro. Una vez que consigues ese compañero cazador es improbable que la Asociación te permita cambiarlo y tanto la familia Takamiya como la presidencia estaban ansiosos de enlazarlos de esa forma y mantener a Yuro bajo el escrutinio de la Asociación.

Ayame no vio el punto en todo ello así que pregunto lo que le vino a la cabeza.

\- ¿ Por qué me está contando esto?

\- Porque siempre te vi a ti como el verdadero nakama de Yuro. No porque Kaito y ella no trabajen bien juntos. De hecho son uno de los mejores equipos... Sino porque... creo que de alguna forma ella te eligió de ese modo.

Una parte de su corazón se estrujo al saber eso. Yuroichi Hakyoku, la mujer más insoportable y fría del universo la había elegido a ella de entre todos los cazadores que tenia a su alrededor.

\- ¿ Nunca te pareció extraño por qué ella decidía llamar a Uroboros para la mayoría de sus trabajos?

Ella asintió. Anteriormente le había llamado "molestia" porque siempre recurría a ella cuando podía hacer el trabajo por si misma, y ji hablar de Kaito.

\- Y siempre me hace acordar a la primera vez que vi a un Nii trabajar con un Hakyoku.

\- ¿ Nani? - respondió con sus ojos casi saliendose de sus órbitas.

\- Como te dije, mi nakama era Satoru Hakyoku y estábamos de caza a un vampiro descontrolado sin mucha información. En eso íbamos cuando nos cruzamos con un chico de nuestra misma edad quien iba detrás del mismo objetivo... Takeshi Nii.

Ella sintió sus pulmones vaciandose de aire de la impresión. Su padre... Su padre trabajando con uno de los cazadores de la asociación tan legendarios como Kaien Cross o el mismo Yagari Toga. Miró las fichas de los vampiros otra la de Acacia adjudicaban su muerte a Uroboros, en la del hombre llamado "MMiguel" estaban los nombres de Yagari, Satoru, y la inconfundible firma de su padre mismo. Acarició las letras como si pudiese sentirlo allí, lo último que quedaba de su papá.

\- Lo que no imaginamos...- cortó su momento Yagari mordiéndose el labio.- fueron las represalias de sus hermanas menores. Esperaron el momebto justo para hacernos pagar por haber asesinado a su descontrolado y demente hermano.

\- ¿ Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Convirtieron a mi novia y la mate cuando trató de atacar a los gemelos, tu madre... fue convertida en la organización que detesta a muerte a los vampiros. Tuviste suerte de vivir, Ayame, porque te vieron como un arma capaz de ser utilizada.

Miró la última foto. Era una niña de unos 12 años, una figura engañosa para un vampiro. Nadie podía asesinar fríamente a un niño y eso les jugaba a favor. "Mariketa Rosal".

\- ¿ Qué les hicieron los Hakyoku?

\- Pensé que lo sabrías.- encendió un cigarrillo el maestro.

Se veía destruido de rememorar aquello. No solo había perdido a su amor... Si mal no recordaba Yuroichi era la última Hakyoku. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de sus propias palabras y las conectó al juicio. Al momento en que la chica de ojos plateados era cuestionada ante todos. Yagari finalmente habló.

\- Convirtió a Satoru y le ordenó asesinar a su propia esposa bebiendo de ella, y a sus hijos cuando regresasen. - su voz se iba debilitando a medida que recordaba más. - Mi mejor amigo murió esa noche a manos de su propia hija. Dios, deberías haber visto a Yuro cuando la encontré esa noche al lado del cuerpo de sus padres y el arma tembkando entre sus dedos. No lloraba, y estaba en shock. Pero para Mariketa no fue suficiente...

\- Fue ella, ¿no?- murmuró al fin Ayame.

No hubo respuesta. Yagari no quería decirlo en voz alta.

\- Fue ella quien convirtió a Caleb...

Todo para devolver lo que le habían hecho a su propio hermano. Ayame miró la foto una vez más. .. Quería saberlo. Quería saber si Yuro había acabado con esa vampireza, ese monstruo que le había arruinado la vida. Porque eso eran todos... Demonios, monstruos que se hacían las víctimas cuando ellos mismos se equivocaban.

* * *

\- Aye, aye, parece que estoy destinado a encontrarte, Cazadora-san.

Yuroichi se volteó encantada de al fin de encontrarlo había tratado de rastrearlo ppr todo el bosque. Y allí estaba él, con su caperuza negra ocultando su rostro como siempre y solo podía notar la sonrisa tenue debajo.

\- Estaba preocupada por ti, Ezra.

\- ¿ Hu? Oh, Cazadora-san es tan linda. No debería haberse preocupado.

El niño corrió hacia ella y se sentó encima de una raíz alta. Ella lo imitó y ambos observaron el bosque en su extensión.

\- Hubo una tormenta horrible hace unos días. ¿ Estuviste bien con tu tutor?

\- Perfecto, mi maestro nos resguardó y ni siquiera sentimos lo que pasó.

Yuro suspiró aliviada. Había estado preocupada por las caminatas usuales del chico por el bosque pero para su suerte él había estado protegido. El niño rió al observarla de reojo.

\- ¿ Qué?

\- Mi hermana solía hacer la misma expresión cuando pensaba que me había metido en problemas.

\- Eso es lo que hacemos generalmente las hermanas mayores. Cuidar a los que vienen detrás nuestro.- sonrió con él. - ¿ Ella vive contigo?

La cara de Ezra cambió radicalmente. A penas podía ver sus facciones pero algo le hizo sentir su perturbado corazón.

\- Ella ya no está conmigo.- respondió cortamente.

Yuro quizo cortarse la lengua. Había tocado el punto sensible de un ser querido muerto. Ella se pondría igual si hablasen de su hermano menor.

\- Lo siento, yo también he perdido a mucha gente cercana a mi.

\- Lo supuse.- susurró Ezra.- ¿ Deja de doler en algún momento?

Ella negó con pesadez. No había momento en que ella no recordase a Caleb. Los sueños de esa noche la perseguían en cada amanecer, verse al espejo y ver a su otouto.

\- Simplemente no puedo dejarlo ir, Ezra. Yo.. Era lo más preciado para mí.

\- Me gustaría aferrarme a sus recuerdos, pero... Ane trató de asesinarme. Ella me odiaba, siempre pienso que su vida podría haber sido más simple Sin mi.

Yuro tocó su hombro suavemente y él se lo sacudió. Brevemente pudo ver un brillo rojizo iluminar sus ojos y apagarse otra vez.

\- Por eso... Por eso ella quizo matarme.

Yuro se paró tratando de alcanzarlo cuando se apartó de ella cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Escuchaba sus quejidos y gruñidos amortiguados por sus manos. Ella lo alcanzó. Quería preguntarke si estaba bien... Algo en ella tiraba para protegerlo.

\- Ezra...- lo llamó suavemente.

\- Tú. .. tú me haces recordarla. - dijo él de repente.- Tú... Quisiste...

Una de las manos de Ezra se acercó a la cara de Yuro. Ella pudo verlas, sus uñas afiladas como garras. Tragó con fuerza y esperó a que él le arañase. Ella no iba a lastimarlo. Pero el niño salió despedido por los aires. Ella notó enseguida por las zarpasos en el suelo lo que había sido.

\- ¡ No! ¡ Dejenlo!

Sus lobos se detuvieron en el lugar. Eisenhut le mostró sus afilados colmillos al niño. Por suerte Ezra solo había sido tironeado por la ropa. Ezra le mostró sus garras al lobo y Eisen rascó el piso al sentirse desafiado. Yuro corrió hacia su Alpha y lo sostuvo del pelambre.

\- ¡ Sentado, Eisenhut!

El lobo obedeció a regañadientes y Ezra retrocedió unos pasos. Ella vio el movimiento de sus hombros y los gemidos, ni contar el puchero. Sintió una sacudida de dolor. No, no podía estar llorando, ¿ o si? Ella no manejaba bien los llantos.

\- Lo siento tanto... Pensaron que eras una amenaza.- se explicó apresuradamente.- ¡ Ezra!

Yuro corrió tras de él por el bosque. No podía dejarlo ir con esa sensación de haberle fallado. Trató de seguir su rastro pero había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

\- ¿ Ezra? ¡ Ezra!

Volvió tratando de reencontrar el rastro sin éxito. Sin darse cuenta que pares de ojos la observaban desde las copas de los árboles.

\- Realmente eres una carga cuando te lo propones.- dijo Volkodlak todavía agarrando lo de la nuca.

\- ¿ Carga? Carga y dispara de una vez, Cazadora-san. No ves lo que está en frente.

Volkodlak entorno los ojos al ver que Ezra otra vez perdía la cordura y entraba en unos de sus repetitivos ataques de locura.

\- ¿ Por qué le haces eso, Ezra? No va de acuerdo al plan que la tortures con sus errores del pasado. Ella no sabe que conocemos sus pecados.

\- Pecados... Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf, Sechs, Seiben, Acht... Und Eins...

Volkodlak los vio bailar sobre sus talones apoyados en una rama cercana mientras contaba en alemán los tiempos y el compás. Sus dedos recorrían algún instrumento imaginario que lo hacía carcajear. Volvió a suspirar y lo dejó seguir en su mundo. Cuando se ponía así no había razón en él. Lo tomó cual sacó de papas al hombro y caminó hacia la guarida. Por lo menos allí podría perder el control absolutamente y destruir a todo lo que estuviese delante suyo.

* * *

**_La mentira siempre es más fácil._**

**_Por lo menos cuando de sentimientos trata._**

**_Pero edificarla requiere estrategia,_**

**_una vez que empiezas, debes mantenerla._**

**_Para eso ladrillo por ladrillo construirás _**

**_el perfecto engaño hasta que se derrumbe._**

* * *

No, no, no Y... definitivamente no. Sandara ya estaba a punto de quemar la biblioteca desde sus cimientos. Miles de libros y ninguno decía que rayos era ese poder del Juicio de Osiris, o más que era Acnología, de donde salía el nombre. Nada. Iba a tirar todo a la mierda. Ahora entendía por qué Sasori y Deidara se habían reído de ella cuando les dijo que iba a investigar sobre ellos... Ni siquiera lo hubiese intentado.

\- ¿Necesitas algo cariño?- preguntó Konan con una sonrisa.

\- No, gracias... Ya voy a irme. Déjeme guardar todos estos libros...

Ella se fue a la zona donde los había sacado. No podia prenderlos fuego... No exactamente. Pasó por la ventana siguiendo su recorrido para poner los libros en su lugar y sintió un temblor. Desde que Yuhi había controlado su cuerpo, sentía que se activaban de la nada sus habilidades. Estaba en descontrol, sentía todas las muertes insignificantes. Desde el pequeño mosquito aplastado, hasta el ciervo que era almorzado por los lobos de Yuro. Era demasiado, incluso para ella. Sus manos tenían ese pequeño tic de acalambrar sus dedos cuando sucedía eso. Los libros cayeron al no poder sostenerlo. Maldijo una vez más al sentir sus manos entumecidas. ¿Qué sentiría morir ahora? ¿Una pobre rata comida por una lechuza? Un pitido agudo inundó sus oídos, absolutamente insoportable. Era como cuando había interferencia entre un micrófono o se superponían. Sentía su cabeza explotar. Levantó la mirada al vidrio de la ventana y su corazón se aceleró. El vidrio había sido rayado para dejar un mensaje en menos de un segundo y ella ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

"_ «Bienaventurados los que tienen hambre y sed de justicia, porque ellos serán saciados...Alegraos y regocijaos porque vuestra recompensa será grande en los cielos.» Pero recuerda... Debes morir para llegar al Cielo, y si sigues insistiendo... Voy a cumplir tus deseos."_

Sus ojos fueron a través del mensaje hallando unos ojos amarillos observandola. Era del tamaño de un oso de pie... Pero parecía un lobo o... no sabía que diablos era. Era demasiado monstruoso para verlo. Sus garras eran como tramontinas pegadas a las manos. La criatura se relamió los colmillos directamente hacia ella. Dara retrocedió... ¿Ella? Pensó que cuando sintiese su muerte, sería diferente. Algo que la ayudase a prepararse. El monstruo se acercó a la ventana pero un brazo fantasmal rojizo gigante atravesó la ventana sosteniendo una espada. El monstruo lo esquivo y le rugió a ella, o a la cosa que lo protegía.

\- Vete.- sonó la inconfundible voz de Itachi detrás de ella.- O voy a arrancarte los miembros uno por uno.

Ella vio dudar a la cosa esa antropomórfica hasta que huyó entre los árboles. Había estado cerca, demasiado cerca. Sus piernas cedieron ante al miedo pero Itachi evitó que cayese. La sentó en el escritorio más cercana para que se recuperase.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Es algo... de mi sharingan. Una habilidad, Susanoo, que descubrí hace un tiempo.

Ella no podía dejar de temblar. Esa cosa quería matarla... Era una advertencia de Acnología. Se sentia tan descubierta... Tan vulnerable. Itachi la abrazó y ella lo miró. Él sabía lo que estaba pasando, ella era de Akatsuki tal como él. ¿Él habría recibido amenazas de ese estilo? ¿No tenía miedo?

\- Nada va a sucederte, Dara.- susurró él con cariño.- Lo prometo, voy a protegerte con mi vida.

Se aferró a su chaqueta negra. Como siempre, Itachi temía por ella, por lo que podía pasarle. Itachi descendió lentamente hacia ella y apoyó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella. Podía sentir su aliento escaparse entre beso y beso, él no parecía notarlo. Inclinó la cabeza para darle un mejor ángulo e Itachi aceptó la invitación. Su lengua entró acariciando la de Dara con movimientos expertos. Ella sintió un escalofrío bajar por toda su columna vertebral. La atrajó más a él y ella bajó sus manos por su pecho. Las piernas de Sandara se abrieron levemente y el Uchiha se metió entre ellas, agarrando una para enroscarla en su cintura.

\- Hmmm, Itachi.- gimió al recobrar el aire.

Las manos del chico se habían metido debajo de su remera y la subía poco a poco. El día estaba frío y su piel se erizaba por ello, pero por alguna razón cada célula de su cuerpo se sentía ardiente. Su remera cayó a un costado e Itachila observó. Sus dedos recorrieron la curva de su pecho hasta su ombligo.

\- ¿Q-qué sucede? - preguntó ruborizada.

\- Eres más hermosa de lo que pude imaginar, Sandara, y te quiero solo para mí.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso desesperado. No sabía cómo pero lo necesitaba más cerca a ella. Quería su piel tocando cada cm de la suya. Lo necesitaba tanto. Las manos de Itachi fueron por su espalda hasta su sostén pero se detuvo bruscamente y dos kunais salieron despedidos de su mano directo hacia la pared contraria. Quedaron clavados en el pelo al ras de la cabeza de Kira. La chica estaba pálida como una hoja y lo único que atinó a decir la vampireza hizo que Itachi se riera entre dientes.

\- Dios mío... ¿Qué mierda tienen las bibliotecas para que sucedan estas cosas?

Sandara sintió su cara arder al recordar lo que Yuro le había sacado a regañadientes a Ayame... Si, las bibliotecas definitivamente tenían algo.

* * *

KKaito bajó la última caja al sótano. De repente Zero había anunciado que era demasiado chico el cuarto para ellos tres y que había conseguido que le den en sótano para instalarse. Kaito sabía internamente lo que le sucedía. Su sed iba aumentando día tras día, y él no quería forzar los límites de un E.

\- Siempre podemos dormir con una pistola debajo de la almohada.

Zero lo fulminó en el acto. Ah, cierto... Ellos ya dormían con armas hasta dentro de los pliegues del pijama. O lo que se suponía que era la rooa que usaba para dormir.

\- O puedes ir con Yuki por su sangre.

\- Sabes que no me sacia ni la de Kaname ni la de Yuki. Seria una perdida de tiempo.

Kaito sonrió al abrir la caja. Un montón de fotos antiguas, llena de recuerdos. Los cuatro alumnos de Yagari Toga sonreían delante de su maestro. Yuro entre medio de ellos palmaba la cabeza de Ichiru con cariño y Zero apartaba la mirada de lo que fuese que le dijo ella. Como siempre él estaba a su lado derecho con expresión aburrida. Recordaba ese día como si estuviera impreso en su memoria. Pero también entendía todo lo que había pasado Zero junto a Yuki, "el cachorro de león".

\- Podrías pedírselo a Yuro.- soltó mirando la fotografía.- Dudo que no te ayude.

Ichiru justo llegó en ese momento con una caja de cervezas, Zero podria haberlo molido a golpes de lo contrario. El muy bastardo del menor de los Kiryuu venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó su onii san curioso.

\- Dos cosas bastante... No sé, es difícil describir como me siento.

Zero dejó más cajas apiladas y se sentó en el piso palmeando el sillón largo para que Ichiru se sentase con Kaito.

\- Invité a salir a Masaki Kuromizu y aceptó.

Zero enarcó una ceja molesto. ¿No era esa criatura meteme-en-todo que había ingresado con Kira Kain a detener el juicio? Era algo extraña y siempre que la había visto de solo verla se agotaba él... Su hermano si que tenía gustos extraños (N/A: se ríe el muerto del degollado pffff).

\- ¿Y lo otro?

Ichiru llevó su mano a su cabello revuelto y sonrió. Sus ojos se abalndaron y miró a Zero de soslayo.

\- Va a sonar raro... Pero extrañaba la forma en que Yuro me rveolvía el pelo y me decía que no me preocupara.

\- ¿Hablaste con Yuroichi?

La voz sobresaltada de Zero sorprendió a sus dos mejores amigos. El vampiro pocas veces perdía los estribos...

\- Onii-san, realmente... Quieres a Yuu-chan.

No era una pregunta pero Zero se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y negó. No sabía lo que sentía realmente. Ella simplemente ponía de cabeza todo lo que estaba en orden para él. Era desesperante. Y tenuemente el resentimiento por haberlos hecho pasar por su muerte seguía dpandole ganas de pegarle un tiro en la pierna. Y otro lado suyo quería... tantas cosas.

\- Sería ciego si no me atrayera.- dijo finalmente.- Pero no, mi corazón pertenece a Yuuki.

Kaito e Ichiru lo miraron sin creerle en lo más mínimo, pero si eso queria decir... Tarde o temprano lo admitiría.

\- Hablando de atracción...- dijo el albino mayor con una sonrisa maligna.- ¿ Qué infiernos pasó para que te acostarás con Yuro?

\- ¡Eso!- remarcó Ichiru con ojos como platos.- Tú... Con Yuu-chan... Eso simplemente es como... que yo estuviera enamorado de Zero.

La mueca de ambos hermanos notó que ellos detestaban a todas las fangirls en Asylum que daban esos rumores de ellos. Rayos, eran hermanos gemelos... Era degradante. Kaito se rascó la nuca. Él recordaba toda esa noche como si no hubiera sido él, ninguno de los dos estaban dentro de sí realmente. Había sido hace cuatro años aproximadamente, un poco menos tal vez... cuando ambos se habían enterado del destino de los padres de Kiryuu... e Ichiru y Zero. Sus palabras salieron solas...

_El bar ya estaba repleto de gente en Frankfurt a las 9 pm y ellos no podían moverse. Según el reporte, el vampiro E aprovechaba las borracheras de este bar para secuestrar víctimas fácilmente. Yuroichi estaba enfrente suyo releyendo la carta de la asociación. Con sus 15 años recién cumplidos, seguía teniendo rasgos de niña, pero un cuerpo suficientemente desarrollado como para que los adultos la miraran. ¿Cómo había ingresado al bar junto con él? Identificaciones falsas y uno billetes al gorila de la entrada. Él tenía 18 , por lo que a Yuro le parecia injusto que ella solamente tuviese problemas con eso._

_\- Si sigues leyendo esa carta, le vas a dejar un agujero.- tomó una shot de vodka.- No van a cambiar las palabras por ello y no vamos a poder ir hasta que terminemos._

_Él compró dos shots más y le tendió uno. Yuro parecía a punto de quebrarse._

_\- Debería estar allí.- dijo luego de tomar el vasito.- Con Zero._

_\- Va a estar bien si Kaien Cross decidió acogerlo, ese tipo es legendario._

_Yuu le sacó el vaso del trago que había pedido y se lo vació. Iba a quejarse de no ser porque notó las lágrimas en sus ojos pujando por salir._

_\- Va a estar bien.- le aseguró una vez más.- Iremos a visitarlo en cuanto terminemos si quieres._

_Las mejillas sonrojadas de Yuro y su aspecto frágil atrajeron si mrada. ¿Por qué notaba eso ahora? Tragó otro vaso con otro licor tratando de apagar esa opinión. Si, Yuro siempre había sido bonita... Pero ella siempre había sido como... un brazo o una pierna suya. Algo con lo que había vivido toda su vida, incluso Taito, su difunto hermano, la había tratado como una más en la familia. Pasaron las horas y notó que los dos estaban evidentemente borrachos. Yuro más que él. Su mirada enfurruñada como la de un gatito al que han mojado de un baldazo escrutaba el lugar con molestia. Hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron... había un joven en la ventana afuera y ella fue directamente hacia él. Sabía que su postura era la de una alerta máxima, una de cazador. Ella salió a fuera y Kaito decidió que era momento de seguirla. Salió y se mantuvo en las sombras._

_\- ¿Qué hace una bella niña como tú bebiendo alcohol?_

_Los sentidos de Kaito afloraron. Vampiro. Lo tenían._

_\- ME siento triste.- se tambaleó ella. _

_Kaito quiso pegarse a si mismo. ¿Por qué había permitido que tomara?_

_\- ¿Por qué, belleza nocturna?- se acercó el vampiro a ella y pasó una mano por el cuello descubierto de Yuroichi._

_Ella hizo un puchero y lo miró con tristeza._

_\- Estoy enamorada de un chico.- confesó ella._

_\- ¿Y él no te quiere? - la tomó por la cintura irritando a Kaito.- Olvídalo y ven conmigo._

_Kaito cargó el revolver y lo apuntó. Ya lo tenía en la mira pero por las dudas, necesitaba que Yuro se corriese. Ella le sonrió al vampiro y levantó el rostro sensualmente._

_\- No, no es eso... Sus padres fueron asesinados y su hermano también. Él fue el único superviviente... Y lo único que deseo hacer ahora es asesinar a quien lo lastimó así, al estúpido vampiro que se atrevió a hacer eso._

_El vampiro se tensó soltando sus brazos de la cintura de Yuroichi. Ella alzó la mano a la mejilla y su sonrisa lo hizo estremecer._

_\- Pero voy a tener que conformarme contigo._

_Kaito salió de su escondite y disparó. Para su mala suerte, las palabras de Yuro lo habían alertado y empujo a la chica contra él. Los dos cayeron uno arriba del otro y Kaito giró para absorber el impacto sobre su espalda. En la caída, Yuu sacó su pistola y le disparó al vampiro. Justo en el blanco. El vampiro se desvaneció en el aire hecho polvo y ella seguia sin moverse de arriba de él. __Fueron juntos en silencio hacia el hotel. El cuarto que compartían era oscuro y poco ruidoso. Yuro se sacó la ropa con furia y pateó todo lo que puso en su camino. Él se recostó en la cama mirandola, ya había visto a Yuro en ropa interior. No le molestaba, para él era lo mismo que ver a Ichiru o a Zero en calzón._

_\- ¿Por qué no me escribe, Kaito? Solo me entero de él a través de otros... ¿No le gusto?- se mordió el labio inferior._

_Jamás había visto a Yuu insegura y el alcohol seguramente tenía que ver con ello. _

_\- Es imposible que no le gustes a cualquier cosa que tenga pene, Yuro.- dijo él apartando la mirada, ¿Por qué empezaba a sentirse incómodo mirándola?_

_Yuro se echó a su lado en la misma cama cuando tenía la suya propia a pocos pasos. Los ojos plateados de Yuro se veían tristes, él no quería eso. Maldijo a Zero dentro de sí. ¿Por qué no podía escribirle una sola carta por mes? Eso la haría muy feliz... Así que hizo lo más estúpido que su borracho cerebro le dio esa noche... La besó y ella devolvió el beso._

\- ¿Vas a dejarlo ahí? - dijo Ichiru abrazado a un almohadón.

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Una virgen adolescente? - dijo indignado el morocho.- Si quieres una explicación detallada de sexo, lee 50 sombras de Grey.

Zero no lo había mirado en todo el relato. ¿Celoso? Probablemente. Por respeto a él también se había detenido.

-Dijiste que después de eso, irían a visitarme.- dijo finalmente Zero.- No lo hicieron...

Kaito parpadeó varias veces seguida confundido.

\- Oh, si lo hicimos. Fue la primera vez que ví a Yuuki de hecho.- dijo Kaito.- Parecías muy... embobado por ella así que Yuro decidió irse y yo te dí tu primera misión de cazador después de que te convirtieran.

Zero alzó el rostro en sorpresa. Obviamente él no la había visto pero Yuro a él sí, y a Yuki... Tal vez no lo recordase, pero Kaito si recordaba su rostro al verlo pegado a la niña... Y así como los dos habían ido a la puerta, Yuu se había dado la vuelta y se había ido... Sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_**¿Qué es más fácil para tí, corazón?**_

_**¿Mantener tu promesa o tu odio extremo?**_

**_Buscas huir de mí como si fuera tu maldición,_**

**_destinada a castigarte y enviarte al infierno._**

**_Quizás lo sea y debas correr,_**

**_para no arrancar tu corazón y entregármelo._**

* * *

Kira acomodó otro libro, aunque sentía que estaba haciendo más lío. Sandara había despachado a Itachi con la cara roja y no se atrevía girar y ver a Kira.

\- Así que... me enteré que mi hermano te posesionó.- trató de romper el hielo la albina.

\- Si, era... bueno, lindo. Supongo... Mientras estaba en mi cuerpo lo único en que pensaba era en tí.

Kira se mordió el labio. Hace tiempo había superado a Yuhi de alguna forma. No se iba a quedar muerta por dentro por el resto de su vida... Tal vez al cuarto o quinto chico con el que se habia acostado el dolor había retrocedido. Pero de alguna forma siempre volvía a él.

\- Debe haber sido.. raro para tí.

\- Sin contar que extremadamente lésbico.- comentó de vuelta incomodada Dara.

Kira la miró sobre el hombro al mismo tiempo que Dara hizo lo mismo. Las caras de las dos se volvieron bordo y volvieron a apilar los libros que el fucking atacante misterioso había tirado (había sido el Susanoo, la técnica de Itachi, pero por culpa del tipo ese).

\- Yuhi dijo... Que no te metieras con ella. ¿A quién se refería?

\- Sara Shirabuki.- siseó Kira.- La perra purasangre, la tercera pura sangre en esta maldita institución. Fue ella quién lo obligó a suicidarse.

Dara la enfrentó finalmente. ¿Obligarlo a suicidarse? Dudaba que el chico fuese uno de los que podían ser amenazados y temer tanto como para quitarse la vida. Kira puedo entender su confusión.

\- Los pura sangre son mucho más poderosos que cualquier vampiro, pero eso no es lo único que los hace especiales. Entre todas sus habilidades hay una a la cual todo vampiro teme: sus órdenes. Cuando ellos nos piden algo, nuestro cuerpo pierde voluntad propia y los obedece sin discutir.

\- ¡Eso es horrible!

\- Ni que lo digas. Especialmente si es una loca como Sara. Tengo tantas ganas de destruirla, solo que no se como.

\- Oí que va a presentarse como presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Kira bufó exasperada. Lo único que le faltaba, que Sara controlara el consejo estudiantil. Nadie podría pararla, ni siquiera Kaname... Y eso que él tampoco era su más grande amor.

\- Solo los del club de debate puede participar en esa mierda.- volvió a enojarse la vampireza.- Y dudo que Yuuki Kuran tenga el suficiente encanto como para ganarle.

\- Tsubaki está en el club de debate.- comentó Dara.

No se imaginó jamás que eso iluminaría la cara de Kira de tal forma. Lo pensó mejor... Tsubaki tenía su encanto, y con la ayuda de alguien seguramente podría hacerle frente a la pura sangre... Estaba el tema de que Yuuki era apoyada por Kaname. Con Tsubaki en la competencia, Kaname no se pondría de parte de nadie lo cual le daba la ventaja de ganarse a los vampiros también. Podía leer casi los pensamientos de Kira. Tsubaki era LA chica para ese trabajo.

\- Oh, por Dios... Debe hacerlo. Tiene que.- empezó a hablar desaforada.

Dio u salto de emoción y varios libros volvieron a caer desparramados por el suelo. Kira agarró el que estaba más abajo. Simplemente le había llamado la atención el título "Criaturas mitológicas de cuentos e historias de terror" con un vampiro caricaturizado. Era una forma muy cruel de que los humanos los vieran de esa manera a su raza, aunque algunos si parecieran de un cuento de terror.

Abrió el índice para buscar a los vampiros en el libro. Al lado de cada apartado había una imágen que lo ilustraba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al pasar por "Sirenas". Una foto de una mujer desnuda salía del agua y una gran epígrafe era lo que llamaba la atención.

**"Peisinoe"**

\- Dara... Dara... ¡Dara, mira esto!

LAs dos leyeron a la par la información que daba el libro.

Sirenas, proveniente del griego antiguo, Σειρήν _Seirến_, 'encadenado', son criaturas legendarias pertenecientes al folclore y las leyendas. Aunque en un principio se mostró como híbridos de mujer y ave con que los egipcios simbolizaban a Ba, posteriormente la iglesia las convirtió en representantes de la voluptuosidad y asimiló sus cantos con el atractivo de las falsas doctrinas. En Occidente, se metamorfosearon en seres pisciformes a partir del siglo IX, cuando empezó a difundirse el Liber Monstrorum. Es por ello que muchas lenguas no latinas distinguen la sirena original clásica (inglés _siren_, alemán _Sirene_) de la sirena con cola de pez (inglés mermaid, alemán Meerjungfrau). Han sido dadas en caza hasta casi la extinción por humanos y monstruos debido a su gran belleza para tratarlas de esclavas sexuales o por sus tendencias asesinas que con sus habilidades lograban.

Eran hermosas y grandes amantes, pero con sus voces encaminaban barcos, hombres y cada clase de ser a su destrucción ya sea ahogándolos para siempre o logrando que obedecieran todo lo que ellas deseaban. Aunque no hay ningún superviviente en vida, se dice que sus poderes se asemejan en forma a lo que los purasangre de los vampiro pueden lograr, aunque solo funciona en hombres o mujeres que sucumban a su belleza y atracción. Entre las grandes sirenas más famosas por los grandes genocidios que realizaron se encuentran _Agláope_ (la de bello rostro), _Telxiepia_ (de palabras aclamantes) o _Telxínoe_ (deleite del corazón), _Pisínoe_ (la persuasiva), _Parténope_ (aroma a doncella), _Leucosia_ (como un ser puro), _Molpe_ (la musa), _Radne_ (mejoramiento) y _Teles_ (la perfecta).

\- ¿Existen las sirenas?- preguntó a Kira.

\- Hace tres segundos no tenía ni idea.

Las dos se observaron con el libro una y otra vez, hasta que Dara volvió a hablar.

\- Tengo que llevarle esto a Tobi. Oh, Dios... Tengo que mostrarle esto a todo Akatsuki.

Kira asintió conmocionada. La suerte cada vez se ponía de su parte, como magia. O alguien estaba jalando los hilos para que todo se detuviese... No lo sabpia. Las dos se fueron dejando todo como estaba. Tenían una pista, debían aprovecharla.

* * *

Ayame salió de los arbustos tomando de sorpresa a Yuroichi. Ella quedó pasmada. Eso sucedía cada muerte de obispo... o de papa.

\- ¿ Ocupada? - preguntó sentándose en el suelo.

\- Aunque lo estuviera, eso no te detendría a hablar de lo que quieres. - la miró con burla.

Ella le dio un punto en eso. Hablaría de este tema de todos modos. Trataba de ellas, y notoriamente de como habian seguido los pasos de sus padres sin le dio un punto en eso. Hablaría de este tema de todos modos. Trataba de ellas, y notoriamente de como habian seguido los pasos de sus padres sin saberlos. Con el poco tacto que siempre la caracterizaba, preguntó.

\- Nuestros padres trabajaron juntos. ¿ Lo sabías?

Yuu dejó de hacer lo que fuese que estaba haciendo y la miró con cautela.

\- Hasta que lo mencionaste... No.

\- Nuestros padres cazador al mayor de tres hermanos pura sangre... Los mismos que acabaron con nuestras familias. La siguiente fue a por mi familia... La menor...

\- Por la mía. -completó la ojiplata con dureza.

Pude ver la tristeza mezclada con el odio absoluto. Sus ojos no paraban de bailar en sus manos y su arma. Como si quisiera manchar sus manos de sangre, la que fuese. Poco a poco la vio calmarse con un autocontrol sorprendente.

\- Yo... la asesiné en cuanto pude- le confesó Ayame.- Estaba tan desesperada, tan llena de odio y venganza. Ella me había quitado todo lo que más amo... Ahora me doy cuenta que no fui diferente a ella en ningún sentido, me arrastré hasta matarla por este mundo y seguí matando otros vampiros solo por el recuerdo del dolor.

\- ¿Es eso malo? - la interrumpió Yuro mirando sobre la copa de los árboles.- ¿Hubiese cambiado en algo que la dejaras viva? ¿Qué tuvieras compasión del resto por lo que hiciste?

Ayame meditó sus preguntas. Ella había sido reconocida como una de las mejores en la faz de la tierra cazando porque... nunca había tenido piedad, nunca se había rendido ni detenido cuando se trataba de un vampiro fuera de control. Porque no quería que nadie pasara lo que ella pasó. Y eso ahora la había traído a Asylum. Tal vez ella tenía razón, eso la hacía la persona que era ahora.

\- Y... Mariketa... Fue ella, ¿no?

Yuroichi entendió. No hacía falta decir su nombre. Caleb siempre rondaba en sus pensamientos y todos lo notaban. Se iba a su propio mundo y pocos podían traerla de vuelta. Ella podía notarlo casi al acto. Era como si cargara con su propio descuido todo el tiempo, con la traición de la asociación de cazadores para retenerla. Yuro seguía pensando aunque levemente que era su culpa.

\- ¿La mataste? Cuando fuiste por Caleb y... tú sabes. Tuviste que terminar su sufrimiento...- trató de tener tacto.- ¿Acabaste con ella?

El silencio reinó entre ellas. Ayame podía ver su tensión formarse en cada músculo de su cuerpo, como una serpiente lista para atacar.

\- ¡Yuro! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no contestas?

\- No puedo hacerlo ahora, Ayame.- la cortó.- No ahora.

La vio aullar al Cielo y miles de tonos distintos se unieron a su llamado, como un ejército listo al ataque.

* * *

_**El silencio solo incomoda.**_

_**No mientes, pero tampoco dices la verdad.**_

_**Los secretos mejores guardados son los no dichos,**_

_**los planes mejores manipulados son los secretos.**_

_**Dime que sería mejor saber para tí,**_

_**¿Respuestas malditas o preguntas para aclarar el misterio?**_


	14. 13: Thank you for the venom

_Holaaa volviiii antes que Dalia me mate... o peor... que me deje sin cap! _

_Ron Weasley: esta chica tiene que ordenar sus prioridades... _

_XD okok, si madie entendió la referencia Harry Potter. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a My chemical Romance por su inspiración. El título del cap es por su canción y bueno ya se daran cuabta de lo que trata "GGracias por el veneno". Estuve como un mes con este cap por la putiversidad... asi qie sorry por la tardanza. Ahora la review._

_Kira: Cantaste el feliz cumpleaños porque emmm... yo lo cante también (?) Ironicamente Kaname no es el personaje que más odio. Es mas la autora en los ultimos capítulos del manga de VK se encargo de que me diese tanta lastima su destino... Y si... Masaki tiene altos problemas con física digo... siguen siendo alumnas normales después de todo asi que el estudio es importante. Ichisaki WAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ WAJAJAJJAJAJA voy a evitar spoilers aca y seguire contestando tu review. Ya saben que Itachi es mi personaje favorito de Naruto de acá al Infinito ida y vuelta. (yy ya sabemos lo que hago con mis personajes favoritos ^^ ups). Jajajja kira va a pensar dos veces antes de meterse en una biblioteca ltra vez. SIN CONTAR que va a tener cuidado en su Dara esta poseida para que no haya Yuri...Kaito siempre es directo con Yuro asi que... esos comentarios estaban garaTizados estos comentarios_

_aish kira kira kira... YO DANDO RESPUESTAS SIN GENERAR PREGUNTAS? estas pidiendo mucho... XD love U._

_MagicalAgent XD el dia que paremos de pedirnos caps es porque alguna a) la termino b) se quedo sin internet. Jajajjajajaja lo mismo que Kira yo muchos detalles? Voy dejando pequeñas pistas de a poquito. Por lo menos desde la primera y segunda temporada. XDDDDDDDD jajajajjajajajjaja si te traji mas dudas mejor para mi wajajajaja y nop... no era vampira... has vivido engañada por lo menos todos estos capítulos _

* * *

Mizuki sintió las vibraciones de la tierra. Eran demasiados, y ella no podría escapar sin lastimar alguno. Lágrimas se empujaron una tras otra mientras se escondía en el interior de un árbol hueco.

\- _Eloi, Eloi, ¿lema sabactani?_\- murmuró conteniendo su llanto.

Habían ido por sus padres, sus amigos, sus hermanos. Todos los que alguna vez ella había amado. Por ser la menor, cada uno se había sacrificado por ella. Desde que la habían expulsado de su hogar nunca había sentido la soledad hasta ese momento. Podía oír aullar los sabuesos como si ella fuese un ciervo al cual cazar. Volvió a repetir esas palabras tan dolorosas esta vez no en arameo.

\- Señor mío, ¿por qué me has abandonado?

Sintió una rama quebrarse del otro lado del claro. Ella no se atrevió a mirar por el agujero donde se había metido. Sintió los gemidos de los perros cerca, pero no tuvo idea de cuanto. Sintió el frío de una inminente muerte contra su piel, el frío y desesperanza de sus lágrimas al recordar cuantos otros caídos habían muerto a manos de esos crueles humanos.

Cuando suspiró al pensar que se habrían ido, el ladrido de un sabueso la congeló en su lugar. Estaba del otro lado que la separaba del centro del árbol.

\- Parece que Rómulo encontró algo.- dijo un anciano.

Un rostro de asomó por al agujero y automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujó con malicia.

\- ¡ La tenemos ! - aulló y todos lo corearon.

Los hachazos hicieron temblar el viejo árbol de arriba a abajo y Mizuki gimió del llanto. Iba a morir, iban a matarla. Un brazo la agarró del cuello y ella trató de defenderse sin éxito. Estaba muerta... o por lo menos lo estaría en cuestión de segundos.

**xxxxx**

El cuarto comenzó a estremecerse por el grito agónico de Mizuki al despertar. Cada vidrio, cada mueble temblaba ante el recuerdo de la pobre niña que sufría.

\- ¿Terremoto? - se escuchó en la habitación de las problemáticas la inconfundible voz de Sandara.

\- No.- pudo oír el gemido de Kira, el de un ser de la noche al ahogarse por su presión espiritual.

Todos los seres de esa mansión oscura que pertenecían a una facción diabólica sentían esa presión. El dolor de sentir todos sus pecados acumularse y arrastrarlos al infierno. Incluso los más "humanos" sentirían la carga de todo lo que habrían hecho.

\- ¡Tsubaki!

Vio caer a su compañera de cuarto de su propia cama en epilepsia, líquido blanco espumoso salía de su boca. Masaki era la única capaz de moerse con libertad al parecer y acomodó a Tsubaki para que no se ahogase con su propia lengua. Al levantar la vista, los dispares ojos de Masaki se encontraron con los aterrados azules de Mizuki. La mirada de Masaki se puso en blanco, como si fuese a perder el conocimiento, pero ocurrió justo todo lo contrario. Los cabellos de distintas tonalidades de la chica se alzaron flotando como si estuviesen debajo del agua.

\- No tengas miedo.- susurró Masaki con una voz profunda y poco que ver con el tono agudo de su amiga- Ya no estás allí, no estás en peligro.

\- Sabes que no es cierto.- se ahogó en llanto Mizuki.- Sabes lo quienes están detrás de mí.

Masaki, o lo que estaba dentro de su cuerpo, inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado como si no comprendiese.

\- Estás a salvo aquí.- repitió Masaki.- Nada va a pasarte... No bajo la mirada de ellos.

\- ¿Ellos?

Chispas saltaron de los dedos de la pelinaranja chamuscando su piel y pequeñas estrellas salieron, como luciérnagas a cada rincón de la habitación. Una línea unió a todas formando una estrella de ocho puntas, la que estaba en su dirección más alargada al resto. Giraba cada rayo en distintas direcciones y una frase se dibujó con esa luz.

_" La luz que se consumió al caer a tierra,_

_La verdad que guía en el camino,_

_La muerte que aguarda y vigila el futuro,_

_La nobleza que protege al débil,_

_La experiencia de miles de vidas,_

_Aquel que une enemigos en la oscuridad,_

_y la Luna que ilumina a los aliados en tiempos difíciles._

_Juntas se derrota a quien reina en las sombras."_

\- ¡¿Eso qué diablos significa?! ¿Quién eres?

Mizuki no tuvo respuesta. Todo exploto, sin realmente hacer daño. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, todo estaba exactamente igual. Salvo por Tsubaki y Masaki que estaban en el piso. Yuro entró a su cuarto más pálida de lo usual.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Yo...- Mizuki tragó con fuerza y negó para si misma.- No tengo ni idea.

La mañana siguiente no fue menos extraña. No cuando al levantarse las siete se encontraron con dos pura sangre en el living. Ayame se frotó los ojos con cansancio y les dio una mirada en advertencia nada más. Yuro ni siquiera se gastó. Directamente fue a dormirse sobre el sofá contrario Y Kira la imitó sacandole un par de almohadones y tirándose al piso.

\- Veo que no tienen mucha energía a la mañana. - rió Yuki simpática mente Hasta que notó a Masaki en la cocina...

Parecía el conejio de las propagandas de pilas Duracell mientras hacia el desayuno para todas. Entonces Mizuki salió del cuarto junto con Tsubaki. A Kira no le pasó desapercibido la mirada del puto rey hacia Tsu-chan y su hermoso camisón de noche rojo. Se le podrían haber salido los ojos al pura sangre de no contar con la presencia de su prometida.

\- Kaname - san... Yuuki - san...

Los dos se inclinaron respetuosamente ante Mizuki cuando los saludó. Los tres se fueron al cuarto no caótico para tener un poco más de privacidad. Kaname le entregó unos papeles con un gran título sobre su tutoria y a quien se la delegaba. El nombre del patriarca Kuran estaba escrito en finas y curvas letras. Ella no sabia si realmente estaba dispuesta a firmarlo. ¿Qué le quedaba despues de todo? No tenía alternativa.

\- Mizuki, sé lo que eres y lo que has Pasado.

\- Haruka te lo contó.

Kaname negó y por alguna extraña razón esa fue la indicación para que Yuki se fuera del cuarto.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no me encontraba con los de tu tipo, Mizuki, y he visto muchas veces a los humanos cazarlos durante la historia.

\- ¿Visto? ¿Cuántos años tienes realmente?

\- Te sorprendería. - sonrió Kaname.- No me creas un mentiroso. Haruka y Juuri me criaron como si fuera suyo, aunque no soy su hijo.

\- ¿ Quién eres? - siseo Mizuki con recelo.

\- Mi nombre sigue siendo el mismo, Mizuki Kusari. Solo que los míos... me llaman el ancestro de los Kuran.

Mizuki ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Leyendas sabía sobre el ancestro de todos los Kuran que descansaba en la cripta, jamás pensó que fueran a despertarlo de su eterno sueño... Uno de los más poderosos purasangre de toda la historia y estaba parado en frente suyo como un joven adulto con problemas normales (unos más que otros).

\- ¿ Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

\- Por ahora, Kusari, honrar la memoria de aquellos que me protegieron, protegiendote de cualquier mal.

* * *

**Nightmare II: Thank you for the venom**

* * *

\- Yagari- sensei, ¿me llamaba?

Ayame sintió un escalofrío al entrar al despacho del psicopedagogo- ex cazador y pronto se dio cuenta cual era la razón de su reacción. En un rincón de la sala, había cinco vampiros "vviejos". Lo sabia por su apariencia de unos 50 años aparentes cuando tenían más de 400 años. Cinco de ellos que apostaba la vida que conformaban el consejo vampíco, entre ellos el nunca agradable Asato Ichijou.

\- ¿ A qué le debo mi presencia entre... tan " honorables" personas? - entornó los ojos la albina.

Yagari sonrió de costado y apuntó al uniforme que llevaba Ayame, y toda la población femenina de Asylum. La pollera de tablas negras, medias negras altas enganchadas a ligas que las sostenían en su sitio, camisa con moño rojo y un saco negro con las iniciales del instituto grabadas en el bolsillo derecho en dorado.

\- Como ven, su preocupación por la admisión de la Srta. Nii en la academia es innecesaria. Está perfectamente integrada.

\- Al igual que el millar de otros asesinos de nuestra raza.- siseó una mujer a la derecha del abuelo de Takuma.- ¿ Cómo pueden poner a nuestro amados sangrepura al alcance de ellos?

Yagari enarcó una ceja al igual que Ayame al escucharlos. "Amados sangre pura". Como si toda esa raza superior de vampiros fueran santos con tarjetas directas al cielo. Habían cometido tantas masacres como los mismo de Uroboros.

\- El consejo pide...- se detuvo Ichijou a observar a Ayame.- No, exige que la heredera de los Nii deje de estar bajo la protección de Asylum y sea exiliada al exterior.

\- ¿Dónde puedo hacer de presa para uds, banda de buitres? - se cruzó dE Brazos al ver la sedienta búsqueda de sus enemigos jurados.

Yagari se recostó en su silla observando por la ventana. Estaba cambiando las estaciones de los últimos días del verano en Japón al otoño. Y tal como el paso del tiempo, las cosas iban cambiando en Asylum. Los grupos de presión iban aumentando sus intentos de destruir ladrillo por ladrillo la asociación, los terroristas atacaban. Algunos podían detenerse con la ayuda del grupo Akatsuki, terroristas reformados (o casi) que utilizaban sus habilidades a cambio de proteger la unica organización que podía garantizarles inmunidad. Pero a veces Yagari se preguntaba si todo el esfuerzo valdría la pena para detener su disolución total.

\- Lamento tener que declinar su demanda, consejal.- imitó a Ayame el viejo cazador.- La srta. Nii está Realizando numerosos servicios a Asylum y como ud sabe... Mientras esta institución se mantenga, son nuestras reglas. Y si mal no recuerdo...

Yagari sacó un libro pesado y de gran tamaño sobre su escritorio. A Ayame le recordó uno de esos capítulos de las caricaturas que veían Masaki, Sandara y Tsubaki en el living... "Los padrinos mágicos" si mal no recordaba. Con su gran libro pesado con todas las reglas.

\- Artículo 4: se le ofrecerá protección absoluta a cualquier individuo ya sea alumno, o que preste sus servicios a la institución. .. Y solo será removida si incumple alguno de los siguientes requisitos enumerados en el artículo 5.- citó Yagari tratando de no sonreír malévola mente. - Y a menos que tengan pruebas palpables, no pueden entablar un juicio contra Ayame Nii inculpandola sobre algún asesinato o intento de homicidio hacia otro habitante de Asylum mientras ella Concurrió a clases, ¿ O si?

Los cinco consejales se miraron entre sí frustrados y Ayame quizo refregarles el libro de reglas en la cara (no supo de donde habia salido eso... Seguramente lo tonto de sus compañeras de piso se le estaba pegando) o abrazar a Yagari-sensei.

\- Las noticias corren rápido, Sr. Toga.- hizo su último intento Ichijou.- Tarde o temprano cada padre de algún vampiro que viva bajo este techo se enterará de la presencia de una Uroboros en Asylum...

\- No puedo esperar que lo hagan.- lo cortó Yagari.- Como ya he repetido hasta el hartazgo, esos "padres" no escucharán queja alguna sobre la Srta Nii por su excelente comportamiento. Si mal no tengo entendido las relaciones entre ella y vampiros se han suavizado por la tutoria que mantiene un individuo en particular sobre ella.

La mandíbula de Asato se tensó al escucharlo. Oh, si, el viejo sabía quien era su tutor y Ayame enganchó su sonrisa. ¿ Qué pasó viejito? ¿ Te quedaste sin cartas de juego?

\- Él seguramente podrá ser intemediario entre esos "paadres" y la Srta Nii, ¿nno, Asato?

\- Por supuesto.- asintió a regañadientes el hombre.- ¿ Puedo hablar con la alumna en privado?

Yagari y Ayame intercambiaron miradas. El consejo vampirico no se rendía fácilmente cuando se trataba de perseguir a sus enemigos (el ejemplo más obvio era la familia Hakyoku). Ayame se encogió de hombros. El viejo no era tan estúpido como para atacarla en el recinto. No tardaron mucho en dejarlos en la oficina de Yagari, pero Ayame sabía que el profesor no estaría lejos... No es que necesitase su ayuda tampoco para matar el vejestorio. Y Asato tampoco dio muchas vueltas.

\- Aléjate de Takuma.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Mi nieto es extrañamente amable con todo lo que tenga vida en el planeta.- Asato lo dijo repudiando ese aspecto, lo cual Ayame encontraba encantador de sobremanera.- Y tú eres un caso que seguramente mi nieto no podrá resistir por lo muy dañada que estás.

¿Dañada? ¿Ella? Bueno, si, el mundo le había dado sus golpes pero no era como una mercancía que debía ser rebajada o puesta fuera del mercado. Le irritaba que ese vampiro se llenase la boca con tantas palabras juzgándole, solo para que ella pudiese ser atacada por vampiros cuando pusiese un solo pie fuera de Asylum.

\- Tu nieto puede hacer lo que se le da la gana, yo no lo estoy obligando a que me ayude.

\- No voy a repetirlo, Ayame. Tus manos están manchadas de la sangre de todos aquellos a los que Uroboros pudo alcanzar y yo quiero proteger a mi heredero.

\- Lo dice como si yo fuese a hacer algo malo.

Asato sonrió con malicia y se acomodó el saco.

\- ¿Cómo tengo la certeza que viniste a Asylum porque no tenías más lugar a donde ir? ¿Cómo sé yo que no has entrado por otros motivos?

Ayame se tensó. ¿Sabía de los archivos que escondía en su cuarto? No podía saberlo. Estaban bien guardados... Aún así construyó una perfecta máscara en su descompuesto rostro.

\- No sé de lo que está hablando.- abrió la puerta de un tirón.- Pero doy por terminada esta conversación sin sentido.

Ichijou se rascó la barba con pereza y la observó detenidamente.

\- Tarde o temprano, Ayame... Vas a salir de este lugar y sabes que los vampiros tenemos mucha paciencia y tiempo.

* * *

Akatsuki tomó la mano de Rukia delante suyo y Kira no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Podía ver gente teniendo sexo desaforadamente y no sentiría nada. Ver a su hermanito menor ser tan gentil y devoto con alguien le ponía las orejas de color rojo, ¿quién la entendía? Bueno, tampoco es que estuvieran en una estúpida película romántica... Y tampoco creía que hubiese alguna de esas ubicada en un cementerio antiguo a 6 km del colegio al que iban todos juntos. Kira apretó más las flores contra su pecho. Todo tipo de flores con distintos colores y sin orden alguno coronaban el ramillete. Desde esa presión nocturna que la había sacado de sus sueños recordándole todo el mal que había causado, sentía la necesidad de ir al cementerio. Así que su prima y su hermano la habían acompañado.

Llegó a la estatua central de cuatro ángeles con espadas mirando cada punto cardinal y se quedó allí extrañada. Podía ver el parecido de esos ángeles con los que había en Asylum, y también sentía el tenue dolor de estómago que de vez en cuando la atacaba en Asylum. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

\- ¿Kiki?- la llamó Ruka con suavidad.- ¿Pasa algo?

Kira negó. Tantas cosas raras ya la estaban volviendo paranoica. Al pasar por la estatua del ángel yendo al Sur, notó un grabado en su espada de piedra.

_"et dormient somnum sempiternum, et non expergiscentur"_

Akatsuki se paró a su lado al ver el mismo grabado que ellos nunca habían visto a pesar de no ser la primera vez de ir a ese lugar.

\- Duerman el sueño eterno y no despierten, es un pasaje de la biblia.- le dijo Akatsuki.- De Jeremías 51. 57, en los juicios contra Babilonia.

\- ¿Por qué está escrito en un cementerio?- se abrazó a si misma Kira.

\- Supongo que al que construyó este lugar le gustaban los mensajes tétricos del catolicismo.

Eso sacó una sonrisa a Kira. Los vampiros siempre habían tenido una pelea (antes que se metieran en el clero) con la Iglesia católica, con todas las religiones en general. Y siempre había una que otra burla entre ellos respecto a lo que decían las "sagradas escrituras" de los humanos. Con mejor humor se encaminó al lugar en donde principio quería estar. Entre tantos mausoleos antiguos llegó al que tenía las inconfundibles letras grabadas del apellido "KAIN" entre medio del mausoleo de los Souen y los Aidou.

\- ¿Quieres que entremos contigo?- se ofreció Ruka con seriedad.

\- Es mejor que vayamos de a uno.- suspiró Akatsuki.- El edificio ya no es tan estable como antes.

Kira entró al pequeño y turbio mausoleo que descendía hacia las catacumbas. Cada vez más y más bajó los peldaños hasta la última tumba en el lugar. El cofre que contenía a su hermano mayor, a su gemelo. Se sentó en el suelo mirando la extraña caja de madera con pintura dorada. Se había preguntado una y otra vez por qué su hermano había insistido en poseer a Dara. ¿Acaso su tristeza y odio hacia Sarah habían perturbado su reposo? Y él le había advertido... Había regresado del descanso eterno solo para evitar que ella fuese en contra de la mujer que lo asesinó. Porque se negaba a creer que su gemelo se hubiese suicidado.

\- Yuhi.- murmuró desde el suelo.- Sé que me dijiste que no me opusiera a Sarah, sé que te preocupas por mi bienestar...

El lugar parecía vacío incluso con ella hablando, pero deseaba desde lo más profundo que si su hermano seguía allí que la escuchase.

\- Pero yo nunca fui una buena niña y tampoco obediente. No te enojes conmigo, pero no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya. Aún si muero en el intento, habrá valido la pena hacer polvo a esa puta sádica... Porque nadie se mete con mi familia y sale impune de ello.

Kira se levantó y dejó las flores sobre el ataúd con cuidado. Limpió el polvo sobre la madera y sonrió.

\- Tal vez nos veremos pronto, hermano mío. Solo eso vine a decirte.

Salió al exterior y la luz la cegó momentáneamente. Estaba demasiado soleado para su gusto. Akatsuki entró al mausoleo dejándola con Ruka, pero a los pocos segundos se había aburrido.

\- Los espero en el auto.- le informó caminando de regreso a la entrada.

\- No tardaré mucho.

Siguió el camino hasta la plaza de los ángeles para verlos más de cerca. Había algo en ellos que no la reconfortaba en absoluto. Justo cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina para ir hacia ellos, chocó contra algo sólido y cayó sobre él al suelo.

\- Deberías fijarte por donde vas.- siseó al ver una camisa debajo de ella.

\- Lo mismo digo, desastre de colmillos.

Reconoció casi al instante la voz masculina que le habló y alzó la cabeza para asegurarse que fuese él. Pelo oscuro, ojos azules casi negros... Definitivamente, Gray Fullbuster.

\- Calzoncillos helados... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Creo que los dos sabemos bien que lo que menos congelado que tengo son el interior de mis calzoncillos, Kain.

Kira se mordió el labio. Por más que hubiese estado delirando en ese momento con su difunto hermano, podía recordar bien el orgasmo al que la había llevado. Su mente seguía medio confundida en el tema pero si iba por el método lógico, si... Gray sabía lo que hacía cuando se sacaba la ropa completamente.

\- No has respondido mi pregunta...- desvió el tema de su noche no tan memorable.

\- Tengo familia aquí, desastre vampírico, ¿por qué más vendría?

\- Ni idea. No tengo la cabeza congelada por el hielo que uso como magia.

\- No sé a cual cabeza te refieres en específico, pero si tanto te preocupa mi bienestar físico podrías calentarme un poco... Dado a que sigues sin salir de encima mío.

Kira se apartó rápidamente de él de un salto. No es que no estuviese tentada, había escuchado pasos acercándose desde los pasillos entre los mausoleos. Un segundo después aparecieron su hermano y Ruka hablando entre susurros.

\- Fullbuster.- se sorprendió de verlo recostado en el piso.- ¿Qué haces allí?

\- Me gusta tener otra perspectiva del lugar.- respondió con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Vienes a visitar a tus padres? - preguntó Akatsuki con algo de lástima.

Gray se tensó rápidamente como un gato erizado. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos y lejanos como si hubiesen dicho un maleficio imperdonable.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó en la aldea en las montañas a unos km de aquí...- se explicó el menor de los Kain.

Gray miró a Kira con una ceja alzada y ella lo miró a él. Bueno... No todos sabían lo que había pasado y ahora ella tenía curiosidad por saberlo. Pero antes de que pudiera sacarle la verdad, Akatsuki la tomó de la capucha de su campera y la arrastró hacia la salida.

\- ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta! - bufaba Kira con enojo.

\- ¡Nos vemos en Asylum, Fullbuster! - lo saludó Ruka siguiéndolos.

Kira vio al mago desaparecer entre las pequeñas construcciones, parecía solo e inalcanzable. Como si algo trágico lo hubiese alcanzado hace tiempo y él nunca se había recompuesto... Tal como ella.

* * *

_**Realmente no me importa lo que digan,**_

_**Atrapados en apariencias estan,**_

_**No voy a dejar lo que soy atrás,**_

_**Solo porque no te guste lo que ves.**_

**_Mis errores y aciertos son lo que soy,_**

**_Y no me quitarás mi futuro por lo que cometí. _**

* * *

Asato había dejado la oficina de Tobi tras hablar con el "benefactor" de Asylum. Su amenaza había sido clara, pero él no podía dejar que su propio patrocinador, quien le daba tanto poder viese sus planes afectados por esas nuevas armas que habían adquirido los dirigentes de Asylum. Se veía cada vez más desesperado por sacarlas de la protección del lugar y masacrarlos a todos aquellos que podían entorpecer su plan. Tenía sus nombres y habilidades, debilidades. Pero no podía tocarlos.

Dobló en el pasillo para salir de la casa principal de la academia y se detuvo al ver a alguien recostado contra la ventana. Asato sonrió enseñando sus colmillos, las noticias si que corrían rápido en este recinto. Y suponía que a esa persona no le habían agradado las cosas que había oído.

\- Yuroichi Hakyoku, nos vemos de nuevo.

\- Y por lo que veo sus intenciones no cambiaron en absoluto.- la chica contestó mordaz.- Pero si su objetivo, Asato Ichijou.

Asato vio levemente el brillo metálico de un puñal en el muslo de la joven. Esa... zorra pensaba que podía derrotarlo. Siempre había detestado a los Hakyoku por sus discursos de la lealtad y nobleza, de proteger al débil contra los seres de la noche cuando no eran mejores que nadie. Cuando ellos mismos eran ignorantes de lo que recorría por sus venas. Y nunca se había alegrado más al saber las consecuencias que les traía ser mordidos por un vampiro pura sangre. Había sido magnífico ver al pequeño retoño de los Hakyoku perder toda su humanidad lentamente hasta la locura. Pero ya no era divertido... La chica en frente suyo sabía lo que le ocurriría si era mordida por un pura sangre y convertida en vampiro. Ella no se dejaría caer en la demencia y la sed de sangre.

\- No sé a que te refieres, Hakyoku-san. Solo busco la seguridad de mi nieto en una escuela a miles de km de su hogar, en la que no puedo estar completamente seguro de que será protegido. - siguió su camino por el pasillo hasta alcanzarla.- Algo que todos los que tienen jóvenes o niños con potencial bajo su cuidado deberían hacer, ¿no?

\- Realmente quieres que te mate.- dijo la chica con un brillo peligroso en los ojos plata que tenía.

\- Te olvidas donde estás, querida. Ya no estás en esa ridícula parodia que hiciste de "Danza con lobos".- se rió de ella.- Aquí no rigen tus salvajes reglas, y si me matas... Sabes lo que te harán. ¿O debo recordarte tu reciente juicio?

El filo de la navaja en la mano de Yuro giró por un segundo como si estuviese meditando hacerlo realmente a costa de todo lo que sabía que pasaría si se atrevía a matarlo.

\- Nunca vas a conseguirlo.- le susurró ella.- Voy a encargarme que no le pongas un dedo a Ayame encima.

\- Srta. Hakyoku, ud debería saber mejor que nadie que tarde o temprano todo lo que digo se hace... ¿Acaso su difunto hermano no es suficiente prueba de eso? El presidente realmente fue demasiado fácil de comprar por sus datos...

Todo sucedió en un segundo, Asato terminó contra la pared alzado desde la camisa por la fuerza sorprendente de esa joven y la navaja al cuello.

\- Adelante, Hakyoku. Hazlo. La venganza solo hará más fácil mi cometido, mátame, y otros diez vendrán por los que queden.

Asato tragó con fuerza de miedo por la primera vez cuando la chica lo miró directamente a los ojos. Las pupilas se habían vuelto pequeñas como un punto negro perdido en un mar de plata, ya no eran humanos... Eran de algo más salvaje e indomable. Pero esa muestra sobrenatural se cortó en cuanto el cuchillo se hizo polvo en sus manos.

\- Srta. Hakyoku.- se oyó una voz más joven intervenir desde las sombras.- Por favor, ponga a mi abuelo en el suelo.

Takuma salió caminando de forma tranquila hacia ellos con rostro lúgubre. Yuro no se amedrentó con la presencia de la mano derecha de Kaname. No se movió ni un cm.

\- Takuma, esta mujerzuela iba a atacarme.- empezó Asato aún sostenido contra la pared.

\- No. No mientas, por favor, abuelo.- lo cortó Takuma.- Esto solo lo hace más doloroso para mí. Ahora Yuroichi-san, no volveré a pedírtelo...

Algo en como se lo dijo, la obligó a retroceder. El viejo Asato se acomodó la arrugada ropa mirando con desdén a la joven humana. Takuma se mantuvo quieto hasta que hubo terminado.

\- Ahora, Takuma, iremos con el director a hablar sobre este caso. Alguien tan peligroso...

\- No me malinterpretes, abuelo.- volvió a interrumpirlo sin escucharlo el joven vampiro.- Vine a encontrarme contigo en cuánto oí la razón por la que el consejo vino a Asylum...

\- Entonces lo sabes.- se sulfuró Yuro sin dejar de mirar al anciano consejal.- Y escuchaste toda lo que dijo y me detuviste de todos modos.

Takuma miró el polvo que había quedado tras que él hubiese desintegrado el arma con sus habilidades de noble vampiro. Había tenido que hacerlo o Hakyoku verdaderamente hubiese asesinado a su abuelo.

\- Si no lo hubiese hecho, estarías acusada de homicidio otra vez y no puedo permitirme ese lujo.- sonrió Takuma.- Después de todo eres la tutora de Ayame, y voy a dejar esto en claro, abuelo... Trata de atacar a Ayame, pon tu mirada de nuevo en ella como tu objetivo... Y no deberás preocuparte si alguna de ellas te mata, yo mismo me encargaré de volverte polvo.

Asato y Yuroichi quedaron pasmados de la amenaza que salió del "dulce y siempre pacífico" Takuma. ¿Qué diablos? Y sin dejar de sonreír mientras atentaba contra la vida de su propio abuelo.

\- Ahora, abuelo, creo que te espera el auto afuera para que te vayas.

Asato pasó al lado de su nieto como si el diablo lo persiguiese y Takuma se rió entre dientes. Yuro lo analizó como a un bicho raro.

\- ¿Debo preocuparme por ese brote psicótico?

\- ¿No harías lo mismo si supieras como es tu abuelo y amenazara a tu ...

\- ¿Novia predestinada, Takuma? Porque ibas a decir eso, ¿no?

Los dos guardianes de la híbrida se midieron entre sí. Cada uno sabía bastante del otro, lo suficiente como para saber que el otro iba en serio.

\- ¿Serías capaz de matar por Ayame?

\- ¿Serías capaz de matar a tu abuelo por tu Novia predestinada?

Takuma se rascó la nuca... Él jamás había creído que su alma le pertenecería a una mujer desconocida que podría estar en cualquier lado del universo. Y allí estaba. Desde el primer momento, había sentido su alma llamando a Ayame como si ella fuese el Sol atrayendolo.

Los vampiros tenían Novias, los demonios tenían Amantes, los espectros poseían Almas gemelas... Cada ser de la noche tenía su compañero. Había supuesto que era una leyenda, y ahora que la había encontrado. Nada ni nadie iba a lastimarla.

\- Supongo que esto es una alianza, Hakyoku-san.

\- Si la tenemos...

* * *

\- Oy, te estábamos esperando.- se quejó Sasori.- Y detesto esperar.

\- Lo siento, lo siento.- se disculpó Sandara con sus manos en plegaria.- Estaba preguntándole algunas dudas de biología al profesor Zetsu.

Deidara se bajó de la baranda de la escalera y cayó en frente suyo con total naturalidad. El rubio tenía su tipica colita y su flequillo tapándole el ojo izquierdo. Ya sabía de su evidente rivalidad con Itachi y mientras no la jodiese a ella, todo estaba bien entre los dos.

\- Si fuéramos Itachi, seguramente hasta te habrías bañado antes de venir y aún así llegado a tiempo.- sonrió el rubio con los brazos cruzados.

Sandara puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo fuck you.

\- Si yo fuera Mizuki, estarías babeando todo el pasillo, rubito.- le respondió Dara sin dejarse intimidar.

La cara del rubio pasó a un rojo tomate y Sasori hizo un intento de sonrisa. Al joven bajito le daba gracia que Sandara no tuviese reparos en replicarle a Deidara con una joda peor. Porque el rubio era muy poco disimulado con sus emociones. Los tres se dirigieron haciendole bromas a Deidara. El rubio le pagaba a su "Danna" mientras discutía con Dara sobre Itachi y molestandola con el tema. Era agradable estar con ellos, aunque fueran unos ex terroristas en re formación. Una duda surgió en su mente.

\- ¿ Todos los Akatsuki fueron criminales?

\- Excepto tú. .. Salvo que quieras confesarnos algo.

Sasori y Deidara comenzaron a las carcajadas al ver la cara épica que había puesto la chica. Cuando pararon de llorar de la risa y Dara de querer extrangularlos, siguieron su camino por los pasillos de Asylum.

\- ¿ Por qué preguntabas, enana?

\- Bueno, quería saber qué es lo que hizo Itachi...

\- No creo que seamos los indicados para.. ¿Dara?

Ella ya no lo escuchó. Un hombre salió de la oficina de Tobi. Una hombre de traje hecho a medida. La camisa almidonada de color celeste resaltaba el ojo con heterocromía del mismo color y el color negro del smoking resaltaba el marrón oscuro del otro.

Al pasar por su lado, Sandara sintió el frío provenir de él. El frío absoluto y la eterna oscuridad. Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron y pudo ver miles de almas sufriendo en esas cuencas sin sentimientos. Absolutamente vacías de todo los que los hacían humanos. Un enorme dragón negro los consumía en llamas oscuras devorandolos luego uno a uno. Y una palabra se repetía constantemente a gritos: el orgullo del ángel.

Dara se desestabilizó cuando el hombre pasó a su lado y Deidara la atajó. Antes de que pudiese seguir al hombre este había desaparecido.

\- Vampiro- siseó Sasori sacando sus agujas de un compartimento.

\- Y nuestro benefactor. - salió Tobi de su oficina.- Asi que les sugiero que si quieren permanecer con amor aquí, no lo ataquen.

\- Si ese es el benefactor... ¿ Por qué su aura está marcada por muerte con cada paso que dda? - gruñó Sandara con una terrible jaqueca.- ¿ Por qué Apesta a cadáveres y vi a Acnologia?

Tobi se encogió de hombros restando le importancia al asunto pero Dara y los dos artistas no iban a dejarlo ir tan facilmente. Menos si tenia que ver con el grupo terrorista.

\- ¿ Por qué nos llamaste?- finalmente trató de conciliar Deidara.

\- Porque tengo una idea de quien puede ayudarnos con la información que encontraron de cierta mujer que ataca a nuestros estudiantes...

\- ¿ Quien? ¿ Dónde debemos ir? - se apresuró Dara feliz de tener una pista de como detener a Acnologia.

\- Afotunadamente, Sugiyama- san, vive en este mismo colegio.

* * *

_**Tengo mis heridas bien abiertas,**_

_**Tocalas, sientelas.**_

_**No hay nada de lo que esté avergonzado.**_

_**No hay secretos entre nosotros,**_

_**Abre tu corazón y muéstrate. **_

_**Déjame ver todo lo podrido que está tu corazón. **_

* * *

Masaki salió de su última clase caminando jovial Y fue directo al baño. ¿ La razón? Quería ver que su pelo se comportase para su primera cita. Bueno "comportarse" no era algo a lo que su maraña de pelo estuviese acostumbrada. Siempre había disfrutado teñirse su pelo de distintos colores estridentes aunque su cabello ya fuese de por si naranja chillón. Ahora se preguntaba si estaba lo suficientemente atractiva para Ichiru con tanto desastre.

Se dirigió lentamente a la entrada donde debería encontrarse con Ichiru y no le sorprendió nada verlo rodeado de cinco chicas que tenían claras intenciones de seducirlo. Quiso irse, huir. No soportaría que alguien como Ichiru la llamase rarita, o que terminase dejándola por otra chica mejor. Pero el destino no la dejó.

\- Masaki, llegaste.- sonrió el gemelo menor y los cinco chicas la vieron con ganas de matarla.- Si me disculpan, tengo una cita.

\- ¡¿ Qué?!

Ichiru tomó su mano y la obligó a correr con él hacia el área de equitación. El día era perfecto. Soleado y con esponjosas nubes en el cielo. El viento soplaba una brisa cálida como si se despidiese del verano. Llegaría el otoño en una semana.

\- Te ves muy linda, Masaki.- le susurró Ichiru trayendo la de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¿En serio? - fue lo primero que salio de su boca por la sorpresa.

Ichiru rió al verla sonrojarse y la encaminó hacia un costado de la hierba donde había una canasta. un picnic hecho por el mismo chico que la había invitado a salir. Masaki tenía la necesidad de tapar su rostro rojo y ponerse a bailar. Los bento estaban deliciosos (jamás pensó que Ichiru fuese un gran cocinero). Y las conversaciones que tuvieron terminaron en los dos descostillandose de risa en el suelo. Masaki se sentía bien con él. Por una vez se sentía normal.

\- Masaki-chan es realmente divertida.- toció un poco Ichiru al sentirse débil de golpe.

\- ¿ Estás bien?

Ichiru asintió aunque el sudor perlaba su piel de alabastro. Masaki se preocupó.

\- Tal vez deberíamos volver y que descanses.

\- ¡No! No quiero arruinar nuestra cita. Yo... realmente quería que todo fuese perfecto hoy.

Masaki volvió a ponerse del color de su pelo (uno de los colores...).

\- ¿ Por qué?

\- Eres tan cálida y enérgica. Es simplemente agradable estar a tu lado y siempre sacas lo mejor de la gente. Me gusta como eres, Masaki. Me gusta el hecho que no me veas como si fuera a morirme mañana por mi enfermedad.

\- Te gusta que seamos normales aunque despues tengas que ir a cazar monstruos o yo meterme en problemas.- se hizo un ovillo en un rincón de la manta.

Ichiru asintió viendo la expresión de Masaki. Algo había escuchado sobre el extraño don de Masaki y su habilidad. Era ese extraño don que la había llevado a encontrar la forma de sacar a Yuro del juicio... y también Kaito le había contado sobre la puerta del sótano del edificio principal que no se abría y que sin embargo, Masaki había logrado entrar.

\- No crel que sea malo tu don.- sonrió Ichiru.- Solo revela la verdad de las cosas y ayudas al resto.

\- Lo haces sonar como algo noble, Ichiru, pero yo no soy como tú. No soy valiente. Cada vez que pasa tengo miedo. Hay veces que incluso no me acuerdo lo que sucede.

\- Yo no soy noble ni valiente, Masaki.-suspiró Ichiru con una cara sombría. - ¿ Sabes lo que pasó con mi hermano por mi culpa.

Masaki negó. .. Sabía que Ichiru iba a contárselo cuando miró el cielo con tristeza.

\- Siempre tuve lástima de los vampiros que cazabamos Y por la maldición de los gemelos Kiryuu ni siquiera debería estar vivo... Mi vida siempre fue la del "pobre Ichiru" y mi hermano me defendía de eso. Cuando nos encontramos con Shizuka... Yo fui el responsable de la muerye de mis padres porque creí que era justicia lo que estaba haciendo para Shizuka. Y mi hermano terminó convertido. Lo peor fue que nunca me arrepentí de haberme ido con ella y pasaron los años. Sabía que mi hermano se estaba criando con Yuki y Cross. Lo vigilabamos todo el tiempo. Vi como ellos dos se volvían uno solo, una extensión de un mismo sentimiento... Y entonces abrió Asylum. Yuki y Zero entraron siendo pareja o algo así porque Yuki estaba enamorada de Kuran quien resultó ser su antepasado o algo así. .. Shizuka me utilizó para tener la protección de Asylum. debo ser algún tipo de monstruo para haber dejado morir a mis padres, convertir a mi hermano en lo que más odia... y no sentir culpa.

Masaki pudo ver el dolor, la repulsión que le generaba sus propias palabras. Ichiru seguía pensando que por esa maldición no debía haber nacido. No sentía culpa pero si rechazo a si mismo.

\- ¿ No lo crees tú también, Masaki? -la voz de Ochiru bajo unos tonos.- Mi propio hermano sufre ahora, por no poder contener la sed que no puede apagar incluso con la sangre de dos Kuran... Le quedan poco días hasta que empiece a perder la cordura y termine por matar a alguien hasta desangrarlo. Y yo sigo pensando en que está bien lo que hice. Soy un psicópata incapaz de sentir culpa alguna.

Ichiru empezó a tocer con fuerza en cuanto terminó. Sabía que su complexión era delicada... pero la estaba empezando a asustar.

\- ¿ Ichiru?

La sangre salió de sus labios y Masaki corrió hacia el edificio principal como quien lo persigue un diablo. En la entrada se cruzó con Kaito. Tratando de recuperarse apuntando al lugar donde habían comido pero Kaito no entendía.

\- Ichiru, tos.- logró decir sin resuello.

\- Oh, mierda.- dijo Kaito antes de dejarla allí tirada.

Masaki vio a Ichiru ser traído A la enfermería y ella se quedo a su lado hasta que Zero vino. Según shizuka solo estaba agotado de tanto esfuerzo y debia descansar. Al verlo a Zero no pudo evitar sentir lástima. Si todo lo que había contado Ichiru era cierto... Ella debía decírselo a Yuroichi. Ella tenía que saber lo que le había pasado al enigmático y malhumorado cazador que tanto queria.

Llegó al departamento algo cansada y todas salieron a recibirla. Tenia ganas de llorar. La única vez que salía con un chico que le gustaba y este se enfermaba solo para hacerle el día perfecto. Notó a Yu en el rincón y se acercó a ella.

\- Creo que hay un par de cosas que deberías hacer.

* * *

Tsubaki estaba nerviosa. Tras saber todo lo que había ocurrido entre Kaname, Yuuki y Zero, sentía una enorme compasión por los tres. No era que no estuviese enojada con el rey vampiro por su falta de honestidad con ella y sus ssentimientos. Quería golpearlo y a la vez darle una mano para que saliese de ese profundo y turbio agujero en el que se había metido. Asi que ahí estaba ella, caminando por la linde del bosque de un lado al otro sin saber que pensar realmente de Kaname Kuran. Empezaba a preguntarse si no había sido mala idea ingresar a este colegio. Por mucho que sus sueños, su corazón se lo pidiese ese lugar era muy peligroso para ella, para cualquiera en realidad. No entendía por qué ese lugar era tan especial para lo que fuese que le pasaba a su cabeza. Tampoco entendía esos sueños y visiones que se volvían más frecuentes en ese lugar.

Era todo tan confuso en esos recuerdos. Eran dos hombres diferentes para ella, y había venido para saber quien era esa persona que despertaba tales sentimientos en ella para ingresar directamente a un lugar en la que podría salir muerta por un terrorista o por los propios compañeros. Ella nunca se había considerado cobarde... Pero este lugar la sobrepasaba.

\- Puedo ver el humo salir de tu cabeza.-escuchó a su espalda dándole casi un infarto.

Lo pudo ver sentado entre las raíces de un viejo abeto. Akasuna no Sasori. Uno de los dos muchachos que le quitaban el sueño. No porque le gustase... Digo, no era feo tampoco. De hecho, era atractivo. Pero sus recuerdos se mezclaban, había sueños en los que no sabia a quien se dirigía. La estaba volviendo loca.

\- Realmente invitas al peligro, Benihime-san.

\- ¡ N-nN-no es cierto!

\- Entonces, ¿ Qué haces caminando de noche contra el bosque sola?

\- Necesitaba pensar.

Sasori se acercó a ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su campera negra.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

Tsubaki no supo que contestar. "NNada en especial. .. Estaba pensando en como apareces en mis sueños una y otra vez al igual que otro chico. Y siento cosas muy fuertes por los dos allí y aquí no sé que pensar de uds." Esa definitivamente no podía ser una respuesta. Sasori notó su licha interna, obviamente.

\- No tienes que decírmelo si te molesta.

\- No, lo siento. - se excusó ella tratando de arreglarlo.- Es que si me pongo a pensar no valía la pena arriesgarme en el bosque para una tontada como esa.

Eso sacó una fugaz sonrisa en el colorado pero desapareció en cuanto escuchó pisadas en el bosque.

\- Vamos a la casa, allí estarás segura.

Tsubaki se estremeció por el frío mientras caminaban de regreso. Por supiesto eso tampoco pasó desapercibido para el chico-elite-antiterrorista.

\- Toma.- le dijo entregándole la campera en mano.

\- Pero Sasori-danna...

\- No te preocupes. Yo no siento el frío.

\- ¿ Es una habilidad suya? -preguntó despues de un rato Al pensar en todos los integrantes de Akatsuki.

\- Algo así.

Los dos llegaron pronto a la casa donde residían los seres de la noche y Tsubaki se quitó la campera para devolvérsela.

\- Realmente deberías seguir mis consejos y no meterte en líos sobrenaturales.

\- De todos modos podría estar en peligro aquí solo por el hecho de ser humana. ¿ Por qué te interesa tanto mi seguridad?

\- Ah, Tsubaki, tengo tantas ganas de darte en este momento y no son precisamente consejos.

La cara de Tsubaki se volvió roja en el preciso intante que un tercero bajó por las escaleras e interrumpió lo que fuese que Danna iba a agregar.

\- Kaname.- murmuró el bajito como si fuese una gran maldición. - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

\- Lo mismo podría preguntarte. ¿ No teníamos un acuerdo, Escorpión de la arena roja?

Las miradas que se lanzaban eso dos carecía totalmente de algún tipo de respeto o camaderia. Tsubaki podía sentir el ambiente volviéndose tenso.

\- Lo teníamos hasta que decidiste romperlo.- siseó Sasori.

\- Yo no incumplí nuestro pacto. Por lo que recuerdo mi parte era no despertar los recuerdos ocultos de la mujer que amé y dejarla vivir una vida plena.

Tsubaki se descolocó. ¿De qué estaban hablando? Por alguna razón presentía que esta discusión era por ella aunque no lo entendiese. Sasori cerró los puños con fuerza a su lado y se adelantó unos pasos hacia Kaname.

\- ¿Tengo que decirte lo que pasó la última vez que decidiste interponerte entre nosotros?

Los ojos de Kaname se encendieron en un rojo espectral. Lo que fuese que hubiese sucedido entre esos dos... No pintaba nada bueno. Al parecer Tsubaki desconocía mucho más por sus sueños... Entonces se dio cuenta. Kaname había dicho que no despertaría los recuerdos de alguien. ¿Era ella? ¿Eran esas visiones que siempre veía? ¿Por qué no la dejaría saber lo que pasaba detrás de todo eso?

\- No vuelvas a tocarla.- lo amenazó Sasori con ojos fríos.

\- Veo celos debajo de esa superficie inmortal y vacía que llevas, Sasori. ¿Tienes miedo de que ella me elija esta vez?

Sasori abrió los ojos con asombro. Al parecer el vampiro había dado en el blanco. Pero esa expresión se volvió sombría y furiosas de un momento a otro. Todo sucedió tan rápido para Tsubaki. El pelirrojo sacó una daga y trató de apuñalar a Kaname que lo esquivó con una velocidad impresionante. Ya lejos de él, se mordió el pulgar y un hilo de sangre salió cobrando vida y atacando como un látigo a Sasori. Miles de agujas salieron del brazo de Sasori desviando el látigo antes de que este sacara una espada de su espalda (lo cual a Tsubaki le parecía incríble por la cantidad de armas que aparecían repentinamente del chico).

Sasori apuntó a Kaname con la espada y múltiples murciélagos aparecieron de la nada rodeando al purasangre. Tsubaki estaba paralizada del miedo. Eso era una batalla entre dos seres de la noche en su máximo esplendor y ella estaba metida en el medio. Retrocedió unos pasos y tropezó quedando tendida en el suelo con pavor. Los murciélagos iban de lleno a Sasori con sus fauces abiertas. Distintas armas que salían una y otra vez del cuerpo del pelirrojo trataban de alcanzar el corazón del purasangre incansablemente. Los dos iban a matarse.

El fuego se alzó entre los dos como una explosión enviándolos a partes distintas del lugar. Tsubaki pudo reconocer a Kira y a Dara bajando las escaleras a las corridas. Kira juntó sus manos en forma de puños chocandolos y el fuego tomó forma de dos serpientes enroscándose enfrentando a los dos jóvenes.

\- Tsubaki-san, ¿estás bien?- la ayudó Sandara a levantarse.

\- ¿Cómo supieron lo que pasaba?

\- Simplemente lo sentí.- respondió Dara mirando a los dos.- Ellos realmente tenían la intención de matarse el uno al otro.

Tsubaki se estremeció. No sabía la razón de su pelea, pero si tenía que ver con ella... La culpa la embargó al pensar que uno podría haber muerto por esa estúpida pelea. Por eso odiaba la violencia. Todo podía arreglarse conversando como dos seres normales. Sasori arregló sus ropas arañadas por todos los murciélagos que habían conseguido tocarlo y con un siseo se dio media vuelta y se fue por el bosque. Tsubaki lo vio irse con algo de dolor. Le hubiese gustado preguntarle tantas cosas.

\- ¡¿ Estás demente?! - Kira le gritó a su disque respetado líder. - Me haces una escena porque no tengo control o porque me peleo con todos, ¡ y te las arreglas para meterte con un Akatsuki letal! A veces me sorprende tu idiotez e hipocresía, Kuran.

La mirada de Kuran pasó por alto a Kira fijándose en Tsubaki. Como si no la viese realmente, o viese lo que estaba en su interior.

\- Te pido disculpas, Benihime-san.

\- ¿ Por tratar de matar a Sasori- san?

La cara de Kaname fue una mezcla de emociones. Odio, dolor, ira.

\- No, por ponerte en peligro.- dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse por el camino Tal como Sasori.

\- ¿ Qué demonios fue eso? - preguntó Kira consumiendo el fuego que había iniciado.

TTsubaki negó. No tenía ni idea de lo que ocultaban esos dos, pero iba a averiguarlo tarde o temprano.

* * *

**_¿ Cómo no entenderte si veo tus penas?_**

**_Veo todo lo que la sociedad te hizo,_**

**_Todo el vacío infinito que dejó. _**

**_Veo lo que lleva tu alma tatuada_**

**_y el peligro detrás de ello,_**

**_Así como tus ansias de ocultarlo de mi vista._**

* * *

Yuro se quedó parada en frente de la puerta sin saber qué hacer, o qué decir si iban al caso. Después de todo lo que le había contadko Masaki sobre lo que había pasado Zero. Sentía que se lo debía. Sin embargo, en la puerta se había quedado congelada. ¿Era ella cobarde? Al parecer, si. No podía enfrentarlo y por lo que sabía Zero estaba muriendo de sed lentamente. En ese momento, Kaito abrió la puerta con lo que parecía una bandeja de bento y parpadeó varias veces al verla allí.

\- ¿Hace cuánto exactamente estás aquí parada?

\- No mucho...

Kaito le dedicó unas de sus miradas afiladas como si supiera que estaba mintiendo como la mejor. Ichiru salió detrás de Kaito colgándose de él con una sonrisa afable. Ichiru siempre había sido el más cálido al recibrla.

\- Yuu-chan, ¿buscas a Zero?

La cara de Yuroichi se volvió roja de repente. ¿Tan obvia era? Desvió la mirada a la parte de adentro como si esperase que otra cabellera color blanco-grisáceo. Pero no, no pasó. Kaito suspiró y le dio el bento en las manos.

\- Dáselo. Está viviendo en el sótano desde hace algunos días.

\- ¿No es ese el salón de juegos y recreación de todo el edificio abierto a todo estudiante que viva aquí?

Ichiru rio suavemente.

\- ¿Realmente piensas que alguien va a querer ir allí con Zero metido 24 hs allí?

Tenía su punto. Podía contar con las manos a las personas que lo harían. Sin más Kaito le cerró la puerta en la cara y Yuro la pateó solo para indicarle que era un maldito maleducado. ¿Por qué ella tenía que hacer la de paloma mensajera? No es que no fuese a ir al sótano a verlo sin una excusa... ¿O si? Había sido inútil bajar rápidamente si se quedaba mirando la puerta del sótano en el último escalón como si estuviera cubierto de escorpiones. Suspiró una segunda vez temiendo la reacción de Zero. Desde que había vuelto a Asylum lo único que hacían era discutir, pelear y lastimarse. Una cicatriz en su brazo era evidencia suficiente de cómo él le había disparado "para salvarla" de un chupasangre.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo parada allí o vas a entrar?- escuchó la voz amortiguada de Zero del otro lado de la puerta.

Un segundo después su amigo de la infancia abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Yuro tragó con fuerza, no dolida por su expresión (se la había imaginado desde que había puesto un pie en el piso de Kaito e Ichiru); sino por su falta de ropa y su aspecto mojado. Zero recién había tomado una ducha y sin pudor le había abierto la puerta con solo una toalla envolviendo su cintura.

\- Si vas a quedarte meditando vaya uno a saber qué, pasa y siéntate, o vete a tu cuarto y no me molestes.- dijo el siempre mordaz Zero.- Tu olor llega hasta las duchas y...

\- ¿Y qué? - pudo encontrar su voz de repente.- ¿Te desagrada?

Zero no contestó y se metió al sótano. Yuro decidió seguirlo. Ya estaba allí, ya la había tratado como un ser que debería desaparecer. Peor que eso no podía ser. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se sentó en el amplio futon. El lugar era bastante iluminado para su gran asombro y bien acomodado como su propio departamento con las chicas. Lo único que faltaba era una cama, pero viendo las almohadas en el futon que estaba suponía que dormía en él. Al volver, Zero ya usaba un pantalón de tiro bajo que le dejaba ver un poco sus boxers negro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - inquirió cortando su concentración en su cuerpo.

\- Kaito me dio tu comida.

\- No, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres? Kaito podría haber bajado el mismo, salvo que fueses arriba a buscarme y él te dio la excusa perfecta para venir a molestarme.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y jugó con sus dedos que se encontraban en su regazo. Zero sintió un tirón en su entrepierna. Esa mujer era altamente irritante, orgullosa, y la sed lo estaba poniendo a él en una posición que lo enfurecía. Y aún así su expresión de un animal arrinconado, su nerviosismo al estar en frente a él y su leve sonrojo (que podía notar aún en la distancia) le parecían adorables. Más que adorables... Eran una invitación.

\- Sé lo que pasó entre tú y los Kuran.- soltó de repente ella.- Y sé lo que te está pasando con... tus instintos.

\- Fue Ichiru, ¿cierto?- se masajeó las sienes el mayor de los Kiryuu dejando la remera de lado.- Maldita sea...

Se apoyó en la pared contraria a donde estaba Yuro tomando distancia entre ellos. Yuroichi necesitaba saberlo, así que dejó el cómodo futon y se acercó a él con cautela como si se tratase de uno de sus lobos.

\- ¿Por qué ya no te es suficiente la sangre de la princesa Kuran?

\- No es tu problema.- siseó él abriendo los párpados y fulminándola con esos ojos púrpura al verla arrodillarse frente suyo.

\- Lo será de todos cuando caigas a ser un nivel E en medio de la escuela.

\- Jódete, Hakyoku. No es tu...

Zero se detuvo en medio de la frase. al verla pincharse su dedo índice con una aguja. Su boca se secó de inmediato y la garganta le ardió al ver la simple gota rojiza concentrarse en su punta. Todo la esencia de la sangre de la chica que tenía en frente llenaba la habitación cerrada en la que estaba atrapado.

\- Tus ojos están rojos, Zero.

\- No hagas esto.

\- ¿Hacer qué? - sonrió ella con fingida inocencia.

Ese brillo maligno en sus ojos grises solo hizo que una sensación cálida se alojara en el estómago de Zero y volviera a tirar de su entrepierna.

\- Vete.- le ordenó con voz rasposa.

Zero clavó sus uñas en el parket causando astillas y Yuro le acercó su dedo al labio inferior. Él se estaba volviendo loco, cada segundo era una tortura y él no quería morderla. Sería admitir una derrota delante de ella. Sus ojso se clavaron en el hueco entre su cuello y su clavícula. Siguieron bajando por la ceñida musculosa de Yuroichi. Maldita fuese, lo había planeado desde un principio.

\- Eres realmente...- trató de buscar una palabra suficientemente fuerte para insultarla pero no podía hallar nada que no fuese sangre y descontrol en su cerebro.

\- Si no vas a cuidarte, alguien va a tener que hacerlo.

\- ¿Tú? - quizo reírse por la ironía del momento.

Ella no había estado desde el momento en que lo habían mordido, no como Yuuki (ahora sabía que probablemente la presencia de la princesa Kuran era la razón de por qué no la había visto). Sin embargo allí estaba Yuroichi Hakyoku, ofreciéndole valientemente su sangre. Dios, como la detestaba. Esa preocupación, esa imposición de su voluntad si ella lo consideraba correcto. Una corta carcajada salió de su garganta.

\- Realmente te detesto.

Él con la velocidad propia de un vampiro agarró sus muñecas y la recostó en el piso debajo suyo. Ella pareció descolocada sin saber como había llegado a esa posición, herida por lo que él le había dicho.

\- Vienes y haces que todo lo que creía sentir se vaya por el caño.- le siseó separando sus piernas con una rodilla.- Desequilibrando el control sobre mi sed que he guardado por tantos años, haciendo que la sangre de Yuuki me parezca tragar ácido.

Podía ver los ojos de la chica que mantenía debajo de él empezar a cristalizarse, como si contuviese el dolor y el llanto que pujaba por salir con sus palabras. Zero sintió el vacío en su pecho, agobiante y profundo.

\- Pero lo que más odio de tí, es que sigo queriéndote.

Antes que Yuroichi pudiese reaccionar a sus palabras, la boca de Zero se apoderó de la suya con hambre. Sus lenguas, sus dientes jugaban uno con otro, hinchando su boca por la dureza de sus besos. La boca de Zero bajó hacia su cuello y ella se tensó. Zero no mordió, sino que se dedicó a jugar con su cuello sacando suspiros entrecortados y gemidos contenidos de ella. Ayudado por ella le sacó la fina remera y su corpiño sin problema. Zero exhaló sobre uno de los pezones rosados y erguidos cuando una de las manos de Yuro se internó en sus pantalones y acarició su eje. No tuvo paciencia con el pantalón y el resto de la ropa interior de Yuro, la partió en dos como si fuese un papel dejándola completamente desnuda delante suyo.

Un gruñido de placer al tocarla entre sus muslos salió. Su humedad, ya estaba tan preparada para él. Se quitó él la poca ropa que se había puesto y siguió saboreando su piel mientras se acariciaban mutuamente. Sus colmillos se afilaron en contra de su piel exigiéndole morderla, saciarse hasta el punto máximo. Ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y él la penetró de un golpe. El ritmo solo iba aumentando, golpeaba su cadera contra sus piernas y su entrada con fuerza. Había ansiado eso por demasiado tiempo como para contenerse.

Las uñas de Yuro se clavaban en su espalda para aferrarse a él pero el dolor solo le causaba más placer. La mordió, no una vez, ni dos. La mordió en cada lugar que se le ocurrió mientras la empalaba una y otra vez con fiereza. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero a penas bebía de ella. Simplemente la mordía, se dejaba probar el espeso y celestial líquido que la mantenía viva y mordía en otro lugar para hacer lo mismo. Sus pechos, su cuello, su oreja. Incluso se había apartado de ella para morder el interior de sus muslos y luego lamer su hinchado clítoris. Ella solo se había mojado más y más con cada mordida.

Muy en el fondo sabía por qué lo hacía, y por qué con tanta fuerza. Yuro era humana. No sanaría tan rápido. Y esas cicatrices serían el recuerdo para cualquier bastardo que viniese detrás de él... Que ella era suya. Que Yuroichi siempre sería suya.

Aumentó la profundidad de las penetraciones colocando su pierna encima de su hombro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. La respiración de ambos, agitada y erótica se fundió en un nuevo beso, mientras gemidos ahogados por el mismo evitaban que todo el que pasase por el borde de la escalera escuchase a Yuroichi alzancar el orgasmo. Zero la sintió, sus paredes ordeñandolo, sus gemidos y sus uñas clavarse más profundo. No pudo contenerlo más y acabó. Su mente quedó en blanco un minuto mientras los espasmos lo hacían acabar. Se apoyó sobre sus codos a los costados de la cabeza de Yuroichi y reposó su cabeza en el cuello de Yuro. Los senos de ella se apretaban contra su pecho por su respiración agitada y él no pudo evitar lamer el rastro de sangre que salía de su mordida.

Podía verla caer en la inconsciencia por la pérdida de sangre, pero él sabía que se recuperaría. La alzó entre sus brazos recostándola en el futon con cuidado y la abrazó por detrás protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Se tapó a si mismo y a ella que lo miró débil como estaba.

\- Descansa.- le ordenó.

Y ella hizo algo (como siempre) que lo descolocó. Sonrió y su sonrisa desbocó el corazón de Zero como si estuviese en una carrera.

* * *

**_No se lo que pretendes conmigo,_**

**_Te alejas de mí y vuelves,_**

**_Retrocedes a buscarme cuando ya sano_**

**_mi estúpido y añorante corazón que te deseaba._**

**_Me asesinas lentamente y me dejas como un recuerdo lejano,_**

**_Silencioso y letal, el más dulce veneno._**

**_Pero no te puedo dejar ir, no vor a soltarte._**

**_Así que lo único que puedo hacer es darte gracias por tu veneno._**


	15. 14: Secrecy of death

_VOLVIIII PERRASSSS! y después de parciales. Como MagicalAgent (se siente raro decir tu usuario sabiendo tu nombre), fue el ángel en mi semana oscura y me dio cap... Le devuelvo el hermoso regalo. Te amo, gracias por los caps divinos :D_

_MagicalAgent (nop... nunca va a sentirse menos raro saber tu nombre y decirte como tu usuario)_

_sehhhh Sasori y su comentario es Sasori RULEZ ok, termino como teniaa que terminar considerando el pasado de esos tres. Y voy a dejar aca para evitar spoilers._

_Creeme Zero va a sufrir... Y todo a raiz de eso y la cagada que se va a mandar... DEJA DE LEERME EL PENSAMIENTO, MUJER! Disfruta el cap... Ya estpy preparando el siguiente._

_Kira: Masaki va a ser un GRAN misterio en estas temporadas. JODANSE CON MUCHO AMOR. Keep calm, Kaname es santo de mi devoción (meh... mas o menos). Yo tampoco se cual es el peor... Pero me tiendo a pensra que Kira. XD Takuma y Ayame pasion locooo! Danna y Tsubaki otro par de amorosos que desbordan dulzura como para matar a un diabético. Auqnue bueno Kaname tiene historia, U.U merece una segunda oportunidad. Creeme, Zero va a sufrir por idiota. Y MUCHO._

_Holy-van: Siempre me gsuta desearles feliz cumpleaños a mis lectoras! :D A mi ex mejor amigo odiaba su cumpleaños y a mi gustaba festejarlo porque no se... ¿Por joder? jajajaj De laguna forma vas a conocer al hermano de Mizuki XD falta mucho por ver_

_Kaname o Sasori? Es una decisión dificil para cualquiera X jajaja :O... Lo de Ichiru jejeje jejejejjejejje no voy a decir nada WAJAJAJAJAJ_

_Yuro y Ayame son bastante parecidas sus padres... aunque no lo vean XD y Yuro tiene una gran mochila de problemas a cuesta. Lo que ven es resultado de todo eso que se tuvo que bancar con fuerza. Jajajaj A pesra que se ve interesante el Yuito... Mmmm no se tendre qu epensarlo. XD Y bueno... Itachi es Itachi... NADIE se niega al Uchiha..._

_y lo de mizu fue mas como un recuerdo... lo de masaki evito spoiler... jajaj si te confundes mejor para mi XD y si por ahora kuran es digno de confiar. Pero no se todavia con quien se quedara tsubaki. Amo a sasori... y a kaname... XD_

_viva el TakAme always takuma por su cazadora hace todo ^^ ... o no. Ya leeras y querras matarme. Yuro y Takuma tienen un punto en comun... igual Ayame y Zero. Que puede hacerlos llevarse para el orto... o no._

_Akatsuki Kain siempre quiere proteger a su querida hermana mayor... en especial desps de lo que le paso. Y todos queremos a sara muerta... puede que se cumpla. Vuelvo a evitar comentarios sobre Ichiru..._

_En cuanto a tu falta de sueño... Perdón? Es en realidad un lo siento pero no lo siento jeje Lo tétrico está a la orden del día a parte venía en semana de parciales... No estaba para tirar flores y canciones de amor jajaja En cuanto a Yuro y Zero DURO CONTRA EL MURO!_

_Jenn: ya me baje la app yo tambien wajajaja pero no la que tiene dos f en azul. XD Mi habilidad de destruir corazones y dejar sin palabras a la gente es milenario. :O en serio se te caen los dientes? Charan... perturbador._

_qué cosas no te quedan claras? si no es spoiler podría aclarartelas :D_

_Este cap va dedicado a Dalia por si no se notó. Porque ella siempre me rompe las guindas por cap XD no mates a Linus... nada más eso._

_Sin más spoilers... digo, reviews... ¡ Al fin puedo subir este endemoniado capítulo!_

* * *

Yuki le parecía extraño que el sótano, cuarto actual de Zero, estuviese oscuro. Él solía despertarse temprano para ir en rondas al rededor del colegio y mantener a raya a los vampiros Y a sus locas fans. Para ella era un trabajo duro, pero le resultaba placentero proteger el secreto de los suyos. Zero lo hacía para proteger a las posibles víctimas.

Abrió la puerta unos cm y encontró las luces apagadas. ¿ No habría dormido allí? No, podía escuchar el suave murmullo de la respiración de alguien al dormir. Se adentró sin hacer ningún ruido y en puntillas de pie hasta el sofá donde veía el bulto recubierto se sábanas.

Pensaba en despertarlo acurrucandose junto a él cuando notó a medida que se acercaba un par de piernas de más asomándose debajo de las sábanas. Su corazón se contrajo al mirarlos juntos en la misma cama. Los brazos de Zero envolvían a Yuroichi Hakyoku recubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con total familiaridad. Como si siempre hubiesen hecho eso y fuese tan natural como que el Sol saliese por el este.

Y ella... Yuki quiso quitarla de ahí. Se veía tan bien como si ese lugar (que antes ocupaba ella misma) le perteneciese y la misma princesa Kuran solo hubiese sido un mientras tanto... esperando la llegada de la verdadera dueña.

Salió apresurada del cuarto y subió la puerta apresuradamente chocando con otra chica. Levantó los ojos todavía inquieta de lo que había visto. Sara Shirabuki yacía allí con esa elegancia que la marcaba fijándose en ella.

\- Supongo que ella todavía no se ha ido o si quiera se han despertado.

La cara de Yuki adquirió un tono escarlata de la vergüenza. ¿ Shirabuki - san los había visto? ¿ Quien más? Incluso ella era sigilosa con Zero y Kaname. Los dos lo sabían y nadie la molestaba. Si alguien supiese de que Yuroichi Hakyoku... Su cara volvió a arder. ¿Por qué Zero que jamás había volteado a ver a ninguna mujer se había acostado con ella?

\- Creo que las dos sabemos la respuesta a eso.- sonrió Sara cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Qué tiene ella que no tienes tú, Princesa Kuran?

\- No lo sé.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabes. Ella es independiente, aguerrida, sensual y salvaje. Pocos hombres no verían el reto en tener una mujer así para bajos placeres.

Yuki negó y empezó a caminar alejándose del sótano. No tenía por qué escucharla. Encararía a Zero más tarde. Zero no era así, Zero no se dejaba llevar por cosas tan mundanas (Nota de la autora: JA ilusa).

\- Claro que está el tema de que no necesita a nadie para defenderse.

\- ¡Yo tampoco!- giró en redondo encarando a la rubia.- Puede defenderme sola.

\- Pero no eres humana... Y sobre todo no eres una líder.- le tomó el mentón como analizándola.- No tienes la madera para que la gente te siga por tus convicciones, solo porque eres una pura sangre... No te hace especial.

Yuki sintió eso como un golpe bajo. Tenía razón. Todos la respetaban por ser la "hermana menor" de Kaname o su prometida. Por ser defendida por Zero, no tenía autoridad. Siempre dependía del resto... Sara, sin embargo, había ganado el corazón de todos con facilidad. Tenía un gran séquito de vampiros a su disposición, casi tanto como Kaname.

\- Yuro no es una líder tampoco.- rechazó la idea de que a Zero le atrayese eso.

\- ¿Ah, no? Disculpa, pero si no mal recuerdo fue salvada por un grupo de mujeres que siempre estan acompañadas por Kaito Takamiya e Ichiru. Siempre reciben su consejo, como esa híbrida que está bajo su cuidado y las protege, siguen sus órdenes. Si eso no es ser una guía para todos ellos, no sé lo que sea.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Yuki sabía que toda esta plática no venía gratis. No con ningún pura sangre. sara sonrió y soltó su mentón complacida.

\- Quiero que seas mi vicepresidente. Voy a lanzar mi candidatura pronto para presidente del consejo estudiantil... Y creo que me vendría muy bien un Kuran de mi lado.

\- ¿Qué gano yo?

\- ¿Qué mejor forma de probarle a ese sexy albino que eres muy capaz de conseguir lo que quieres? No hay forma que esa mujerzuela tenga suficiente apoyo de nadie después de ser acusada de asesinato...

Yuki asintió. Tenía razón. Podía ganarle en eso a la cazadora. Podía demostrar que era más encantadora que ella... Podía recuperar a Zero. Si cooperaba con Sara para ganar. Las dos se fueron por pasillos diferentes sin notar que alguien había escuchado toda la conversación. Alguien que tenía cuentas pendientes con Shirabuki...

Kira sonrió entre las sombras. Había venido a despertar a Yuro... Se había encontrado con algo mucho mejor.

* * *

**_Secrecy of death_**

* * *

Dara apretó el paso al ver que Deidara y Sasori casi la dejaban atrás. Tobi los había llamado en frente de la sala de música con el fin de buscar más información sobre la raza de Peisinoe. El misterio que había dejado el rector antes de mandarlos a completar sus actividades. Ahora tal vez podrían poner un alto a uno de los terroristas.

\- ¿ Puedo saber qué es lo que hace aquí, Sr.? - resonó la viz irritada de la profesora Ondina.

\- Uh, Nereida - san debe ser una buena chica y ayudarnos con un tema.

\- Y una mierda, Tobi, estás interrumpiendo mi práctica matutina.

La mujer posó sus ojos verdes en los tres jóvenes con curiosidad y entraron viendo a la voluptuosa mujer cruzada de brazos echando miraditas desdeñosas al rector Otra vez. El pelo de Nereida Ondina estaba sujeto con múltiples trenzas celestes y azules más oscuros. Parecían los movimientos mismos del agua y el inconfundible colgante de piedra turquesa reposaba en su escote.

\- Veo que trajiste refuerzos, Tobi. ¿ Van a obligarme a ayudarte?

\- Solo tenemos unas cuantas preguntas... Si pudieses ayudarnos. - contestó Dara.

Nereida pareció meditarlo y asintió sentándose en el banquito del piano Con elegancia.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo. Allons-y. - exclamó en un perfecto acento francés.

\- ¿ Sabe Ud algo sobre sirenas?

\- Por supuesto. ¿ Qué estúpido no sabe algo sobre su propia especie?

La mandíbula de Deidara cayó formando una o con su boca y Dara agrandó los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿ Una sirena en carne y hueso y jamás lo hubiese sospechado?

\- Pensé que tenían. .. Ya sabes.- dijo Deidara inhibido por la mirada venenosa de la mujer.- ¿Cola de pez?

\- Oh, y las tenemos.- puso sus dedos entrelazados encima de su boca que dibujaba una sonrisa.- Solo que resultan muy poco prácticas en tierra, ¿ No crees?

Sandara le dio un punto. No veía posible que pudiese caminar con aletas en vez de piernas. Nereida tocó involuntariamente el collar y Sandara formuló una nueva pregunta.

\- ¿ Eso tiene que ver con ese collar?

\- Eres muy observadora.- sonrió Ondina.- Y si, lo es... Me permite tener uso de piernas. Claro que hay distintos talismanes de este tipo que le puedes pedir a acualquier mago.

\- ¿ Hay algo que nos pueda decir sobre Peisinoe? - fue directo al grano Sasori interrumpiendo la educativa clase.- ¿ Conoce a alguna sirena que se nombre así? ¿ O puede darnos algo para detenerla en caso de que decida volver a atacar Asylum?

\- Bueno, ese nombre es un tanto común entre mi gente. Se debe a una de nuestras ancestros conocida como la sirena que persuade mentes.

\- Asi que podría ser cualquier sirena del mundo y no sabes como detenerla.

\- Yo jamás dije eso.- bostezo la profesora.- No voy revelar así como así los secretos de mi especie. Hemos sido cazadas hasta la extinción y solo si utilizan la información que voy a darles para detener a esa terrorista y solo a ella... Entonces estaré dispuesta a trinar.

\- ¿ Te estás negando a ayudarnos a proteger a Asylum? - habló Tobi por primera vez con ojos sulfurosos, nada que ver a la actitud general de rector.

\- Me estoy negando a que puedan utilizar esta información con otros fines.

Sasori resopló molesto de tener que esperar una respuesta.

\- Está bien, Tobi.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Será bajo tus condiciones siempre que sea valiosa información.

Nereida sonrió inclinándose hacia adelante y dándole una buena vista de su escote a todos presentes. Realmente parecía complacida con el trato.

\- My, my... Diré solo lo que sé. Generalmente ponemos nombres a nuestras descendientes de acuerdo a lo dones que heredan. Si es una sirena o una descendiente entre una sirena y otra cosa, se debe a que ha heredado "la voz".

\- ¿ La voz? - preguntaron a la vez Deidara y Sandara.

\- Ya saben, La voz de una sirena. Algunas de nosotras heredamos el poder de una buena voz. Podemos engatuzar hombres y mujeres, obligarlos a hacer lo que queramos hasta incluso matar a otros o suicidarsr. Lamentablemente quedan pocas que hereden ese gran poder.

\- Lamentablemente.- se rió Tobi con toque de sarcasmo y al ver la cara de Sandara volvió a su actitud infantil.

\- ¿ Y Cómo podemos detener esa voz?

\- No pueden. Del mismo modo que los vampiros no pueden desobedecer a los pura sangre no hay hombre en la faz de la tierra que pueda resistir el canto de una sirena si lo oye.

\- ¿ Solo hombres?

Nereida asintió con seriedad. Sandara se estaba estrujando los sesos buscando una forma de derrotarla con esa información. Buscar un talismán que le permitiese caminar en tierra o...

\- Es decir que si no oyes su canto o eres una mujer... Puedes resistirte.- pensó en voz alta.

\- Depende de tus gustos, o que tanto evitas el sonido. No es imposible pero si difícil. Muchos han tentado al destino al creerse lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistirse y han muerto.

El lugar quedó en silencio mientras los Akatsuki asimilaban los datos nuevos. Si era así de grande su poder más de la mitad de Asylum estaba en peligro. La mayoría de sus estudianes eran hombres.

\- ¿ Y que si un pura sangre la oye? - de repente hablo Sasori.

\- ¿ Disculpa?

\- Los pura sangre tienen casi el mismo talento que las sirenas...- explicó Sasori.- Son buenos en el control mental y evitando que los controlen a ellos. ¿ Crees que podrían resistirse?

\- Jamás he visto una pelea entre un pura sangre y una sirena.- trato de sonreír Nereida disgustada por la idea pero solo formó una mueca horrorosa.- Pero todo puede ser posible. Aunque dudo que el consejo vampirico admita poner en peligro a sus preciados purasangre.

Sasori se dirigió a la puerta sin escuchar a Nereida. Había pocos pura sangre en el mundo y él conocía desde hace siglos al maldito ancestro Kuran. Lo quisiese o no, el estorbo iba a escucharlo.

\- ¿ Danna? - siguió Deidara al bajito alarmado por su actitud.

\- Supongo que eso es todo.- suspiró Nereida indicándole a Tobi y a Dara que desapareciesen de la sala de música.

Por alguna razón Dara podía ver lo poco complacida que parecía Nereida con la ocurrencia de Sasori. ¿ Sería por preocupación a que Asylum fuera defenestrada por el consejo o por la supuesta sirena que iban a asesinar?

\- Tobi- san...

\- No deberías preocuparte, Dara. - le dijo Tobi con esa actitud tan suya.- Si Nereida no es buena chica, tarde o temprano lo sabremos...

* * *

Tsubaki avanzó por el pasillo hacia el baño. El profesor Hidan casi la habia decapitado por atreverse a interrumpirlo y preguntarle si podía ir al baño en medio de la clase. No se quienes le daban más miedo si los terroristas, o los propios profesores y algunos estudiantes. Al llegar al sanitario entró sin notar que alguien la seguía. Antes de poder cerrar la puerta, una persona se metió en el cubículo con ella y de no ser que tapó su boca, Tsubaki hubiese gritado como si no hubiese mañana.

\- ¡Kira! casi me matas de un infarto.

\- Lo sé, lo siento.- se disculpó la vampira.- Soy sigilosa como cualquier vampiro.

\- ¿Por qué me seguiste al baño? - preguntó perturbada por tener que decir esas palabras.

\- Es un tema delicado.

Kira espió por debajo de la puerta a ver si había entrado alguien o estaban solas. El perímetro era seguro.

\- ¿No podías esperar a estar en el departamento?

\- No, realmente. No soy buena esperando.

Tsubaki trató de dejarle un poco de espacio a Kira, las dos estaban muy apretadas en el cubículo del baño. Kira también se apoyó en la pared contigua tratando de separarse.

\- Sabes sobre las elecciones a presidente estudiantil, ¿no?

\- Si, estoy en el club de debate.

\- Lo sé.- se mordió el labio inferior Kira.- Y solo los asociados al club de debate pueden lanzarse a una candidatura por considerarse con las herramientas y formación adecuada.

Tsubaki asintió confirmándolo. No entendía por qué la semi secuestraba para solo decirle cosas que evidentemente ya sabía.

\- Necesito que te presentes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - la voz de Tsubaki se elevó tres octavas.

De haber querido podría haber roto varios vidrios con ese gritito (y el tímpano de Kira lo había sufrido en cercanía).

\- ¿Estás loca? Jamás he competido por nada y realmente no sabría cómo ser presidenta estudiantil.

\- Si nadie se presenta, ganará Sara Shirabuki.

\- ¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿Simplemente no quieres que ella gane?

Kira volvió a morderse el labio. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Sara caminar impunemente por Asylum y ser amada por todos? No eran celos, al diablo con todo eso. Quería justicia para su hermano, y también vengarse. Es más, no sabía donde terminaba una y empezaba la otra. Para ella el concepto era el mismo: Darle a sara lo que merecía.

\- Necesito que hagas esto, por favor. No sabes de lo que Shirabuki es capaz.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que hará algo malo?

\- Es lo que hace Tsubaki, toma lo que quiere cuando quiere sin importar los daños colaterales. Me hizo eso y lo hará de vuelta.

Tsubaki acarició la cabeza de kira con suavidad. Como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que había que tratar con cuidado. Con tristeza Tsubaki podía ver en el aura de Kira la ira y la sed de venganza, una pronfunda tristeza la marcaba para siempre.

\- No sé si sea lo correcto, Kira. No está bien hacerle mal solo por el hecho de que ella te hizo eso en el pasado.

\- Ve con otro a darle esa charla.- siseó Kira alejándose de ella.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe justo cuando otra estudiante entraba.

\- Kira, por favor...- Tsubaki clavó los talones al ver a la tercer chica cuyo rostro se puso rojo.

\- ¿Por qué estaban las dos metidas en el mismo cubículo?

\- Me estaba sosteniendo el pelo para que vomitase.- mintió descaradamente Kira.- Ahora, dejenme en paz.

La albina corrió por el pasillo queriendo escapar. Si no era con Tsubaki, ella iba a hallar la forma de vengar a su hermano. Pasase lo que pasase, Yuhi sería honrado. Ni Yuki Kuran, ni Kaname, ni su propio hermano menor iba a detenerla.

* * *

**_Resistencia a lo ordinario, _****_Resistencia al cambio._**

**_Una y otra vez nos negamos a seguir la corriente. _**

**_Pero también rehusamos a los que son extraordinarios. _**

**_Rechazamos al diferente, al que no encaja._**

**_Tratamos de imponer nuestras ideas,_**

**_Y muchas veces perdemos la creencia de también somos especiales._**

* * *

\- Oy, ¿y esto?

Masaki casi salta al sentir la presencia de Ichiru rodeándola a su espalda. Lo sentía más cercano que nunca. Tal vez porque de vez en cuando su mano rozaba su piel o se apoyaba en su espalda baja ligeramente. El contacto era efímero pero la hacía ponerse roja. Se había reído a más no poder cuando Kira había sentenciado a la biblioteca como lugar santuario de las relaciones de pareja. Ahora no le parecía tan estúpido. Era acogedor, con la luz necesaria, cálido y lleno de lugares por los que apoyarse y sostenerse.

\- ¿Masaki?-habló en casi un susurro.- ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás toda roja.

La mano de Ichiru voló a la frente de la chica que se puso aún más roja al encontrarse con los preocupados ojos del menor de los Kiryuu. Le sorprendía las diferencias entre los gemelos. Ichiru podía tener esa lejanía entre él y los otros, tan frío como Zero mismo. Lo había notado mientras buscaban otros libros en la biblioteca y chicas se le quedaban viendo. De vez en cuando notaba ese rencor silencioso en el albino, esa gélida personalidad de quien ha estado solo por mucho tiempo. Pero también era cálido con ella, sensible, algo exigente pero... Lindo. La mano de Ichiru cayó al ver lo fijo que ella lo miraba e Ichiru sonrió tenuemente.

\- Eres realmente bonita cuando estás abstraída en tu mente.

\- No lo estoy.- balbuceó tratando de encontrar algo coherente por lo que decir.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿En qué pensabas?

\- En que tus ojos a veces se ven muy tristes cuando piensas que nadie te está mirando.

Las pupilas de Ichiru se dilataron de la sorpresa, hasta casi mostrar plenamente un rosado-violáceo completo. Su rostro se acercó levemente al de Masaki. Ella se quedó quieta, por un momento pensó que iba a besarla. Pero él volvió a apartarse con esa sonrisa tranquila que siempre tenía como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Nada se te escapa, Masaki, ¿eh? A veces pienso que eres la más peligrosa de todos lo que viven en Asylum.

\- ¿P-por qué lo dices?

\- Todos aquí tienen secretos, Masaki.- suspiró dejándole el libro entre sus manos.- Y eres demasiado de observadora.

\- ¿Eso me hace peligrosa?

\- Muy.- contestó una tercera voz desde el pasillo.

Akasuna no Sasori pasó entre ambis y dejó un libro en el tercer estante subiéndose a un banquito. Un cuadrado de madera cayó al suelo dando un golpe seco. Ichiru levantó el recuadro. Una mujer de unos 25 años sonreía en la pintura. Sus increíbles ojos naranjas brillaban con un entusiasmo casi sobrenatural. El cabello oscuro caía en catarata sujetado por un moño rojo. A Masaki se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

\- Sasori- danna.

\- Gracias.- casi le arrancó el retrato de sus manos.

Volvió a guardarlo entrre su ropa como si nada hubiese pasado pero Masaki pude ver un brillo de nostalgia en el siempre inmutable Sasori.

\- ¿ Ud también piensa que soy peligrosa?

Los ojos ceniza se clavaron en ella. Todo en Masaki parecía estridente hasta su propia voz. Sus pelos anaranjados llenos de bucles y otros colores de pelo teñido, sus ojos dispares, sus pecas, su poco usual método de meterse donde no la llaman.

\- Para ti misma especialmente.- contestó con desgano.- Hay algunos seres de la noche que harían lo que fuese para mantener sus secretos como eso. Aunque no sería la primera vez que veo un caso como el tuyo.

\- ¿ A qué se refiere, danna? - torció el gesto Ichiru incómodo por la sequedad del Akatsuki.

\- Hace tiempo escuché hablar de una raza de mujeres. Buscaban la verdad y la justicia, perseguían a aquellos cuyos crímenes eran demasiado nefastos como para esperar al juicio de su alma. Ellas podían ver a través de sus almas con esos ojos inusuales. Solo conocí a una de ellas en toda mi vida.

\- ¿ Qué le sucedió?

\- Fue asesinada al igual que todas las otras. Por saber más de lo que debería. Por ser una amenaza a aquellos que no quieren debilidades.- suspiró Sasori pasando entre ellos Y yéndose sin mirar atrás.

El silencio entre los dos se hizo casi eterno. Masaki tembló. ¿ Cuántas veces ella había estado en lugares ridículamente espeluznantes por ese don? ¿ Qué tanto había rozado la muerte?

\- ¿ Crees que Sasori tenga razón en lo que soy? ¿ Soy una de esas mujeres que describía?

\- No lo sé, él realmente ha visto todo lo que hay que ver de este mundo.

\- ¿ Ha viajado mucho?

Ichiru negó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ha vivido demasiado.

\- Estas diciendo... que es...

\- ¿ Inmortal? Si. Por los rumores que corren ha vivido tanto o más que cualquier vampiro. Tanto como el mismo Kuran Kaname.

Masaki volteó para ver donde se había ido Sasori. Estaba anodada. El enano parecía de su edad y nunca hablaba como el extraño modo de Kuran como si de vez en cuando no recordase en que tiempo estaba y hablaba como en otra época.

\- ¿ Cómo? No es vampiro. Y por lo que he visto no se lleva bien con el rey pura sangre.

\- El vampirismo no es el único modo de alcanzar la inmortalidad.- sentenció Ichiru.- Pero por lo que sé. .. Una vieja maldición lo congeló en ese estado hasta que su verdadera amada volviese a devolverle lo que una vez perdió.En cuanto a Kaname y Sasori, se toleran... hasta un límite. Por alguna razón esos dos nunca se han llevado bien pero el tiempo solo dejan pocas personas que te conocen realmente y todos tus secretos.

\- En especial cuando eres inmortal.- completó Masaki algo triste.

Masaki pudo vislumbrar algo Contra la ventana. Un joven Sasori abrazándose a si mismo arrodillado contra el piso como si en cualquier momento fuese a romperse en mil pedazos. Lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y tanto dolor con traía sus gestos. Un grito resonó en la lejanía pero Masaki a penas lo oyó. Estaba realmente agobiada por el dolor de una escena.

No podía escuchar bien sus gritos. Sabía que era un nombre. Podía sentir el dolor de perder algo que amas tanto, Sasori estaba en completa agonía. Se sumía en un profundo odio y desesperación. Caía en la oscuridad por ese dolor.

\- Masaki.

La mano de Ichiru la hizo volver a la realidad. ¿ Qué había sido eso? Se sacudió como una descarga al ver a Ichiru. ¿ Ella había usado su don?

\- ¿ Lo has vuelto a hacer? - sonrió Ichiru reconfortandola.

\- ¿ Qué cosa?

\- Abstraerte en tu mente... y ser sumamente adorable.

* * *

DDara y Deidara se sentían intimidados por el ambiente en el auto que Kaname conducía. De copiloto estaba Zero observando el paisaje y Ayame con el mapa dado que el albino no tenia ganas de hablarle al pura sangre o dar señales de vida más que los momentáneos bufidos de aburrimiento. ¿ Por qué de todos los posibles Akatsuki o gente que se hacía cargo de los distintos grupos de criaturas de la noche les tenía que tocar ir en el mismo auto con tres mortales enemigos?

\- ¿Cuánto falta? - preguntó tímidamente Deidara.

\- Según el mapa que nos hizo Yagari- sensei, no tanto... Unos km.

Zero sacó la bloody rose y puso las balas. Sandara no sabia que carajos hacia alli. Tobi habia dicho que era esencial para ella que aprendiera a ir al campo de batalla y luchar sus propias batallas. A Itachi casi le había dado un infarto cuando se enteró de que iba a ir a una misión y podía apostar que había movido cielo y tierra para evitar que fuese... Y al ver que no podía detenerlos, había amenazado a los otros cuatro a muerte si no la traían con vida.

Zero y Ayame sacaron sus celulares a la vez cuando sonó el timbre. Ayame vislumbró en la pantalla un mensaje de Yuro en mayúsculas y evidentemente enojada.

"¿ ME DEJASTE AQUI A PUDRIRME, PERRA? Olvídate que te preste mis armas de hoy en adelante."

Ayame lanzó una corta carcajada que irritó al otro albino.

\- ¿ Quién? - preguntó Kaname mirando por el retrovisor.- ¿ Algún profesor?

\- No, Yuroichi ya se dio cuenta que nos fuimos de misión sin ella.

Zero refunfuñó algo contra el vidrio que sacó de quicio a Deidara. ¿ Qué no podía hablar fuerte y claro como cualquier persona normal?

\- ¿ Celoso, Kiryuu? Si tanto quieres que ella te mande un mensaje, manda uno primero tú.

\- ¿ Quién te dijo que quiero eso? Estas delirando.

Dara y Ayame intercambiaron una mirada significativa. ¿ Era su imaginación o todos los cazadores de vampiros fríos eran extremadamente estupidos? Ni Kaito se salvaba... Ichiru tal vez. Hasta Yuro era extremadamente orgullosa al punto de lo idiota En cuanto a temas amorosos o románticos. Dara suspiró fijándose por la ventana. ¿ Por qué Yagari había insistido en que partieseen lo más rapido posible y específicamente sin tener contacto con Yuro?

_" - Es complicado.- se recostó Yagari en la silla tirandole la carpeta con el archivo a Kaname._

_\- Esa no es una razón. - le contestó Ayame.- Yuro va a sacarme la piel a tiras si se entera._

_\- Tiene razón.- se acomodó el cuello de la camisa Zero pero Dara notó un jugoso chupón._

_Yagari les mostró una foto del lugar al que tenían que ir. Era un lugar en ruinas, de piedras y maderas viejas y quemadas con aspecto tétrico y abandonado. Perfecto para cualquier película de fantasmas o de terror en fin._

_\- Dijiste que era un grupo de élite. - se quejó Zero.- Pero ni Kaito ni Itachi están aquí._

_\- Exigencias del estúpido del rector._

_\- ¿ Cual de los dos? - preguntó el rubio._

_\- Los dos._

_Zero golpeó la mesa exasperado._

_\- No voy a ir de niñera._

_\- Creeme si pudiese enviar a alguno de ellos o a Yuro lo haría, pero no puedo. Están con otras actividades necesarias y Yuro... es un tema delicado. Ya lo verán cuando lleguen."_

Kaname se desvío por una indicación de Ayame por un camino de tierra rodeado en los lados por una arboleada impresionante. Pronto vieron una gran construcción tanto como el edificio principal de Asylum alzándose en la línea del horizonte. Solo que este era solo un espejismo de lo que había sido. Dara podía saberlo. Algo terrible había acontecido.

Una sombra estaba en todo lo que se acercaba a ese lugar. Tenía un aura como la de una gran tragedia y terriblemente maligna que jamás había desaparecido. Dara salió del auto con manos temblorosas. Todo apestaba a muerte. Un cartel metálico estaba tirado en el suelo y ella lo levantó. Era el nombre del lugar. Conservatorio de música Bach.

\- No puede ser cierto.- exclamó Ayame al leerlo sobre su hombro.

Zero también habia quedado congelado al leerlo.

\- ¿ Qué es? - se acercó Kaname.

\- Ahora sabemos por qué no quería que Yuroichi viniese. - maldijo en voz baja el albino.

\- Es realmente... - no pudo terminar la frase.

\- Es el lugar donde murió Caleb.- completó Ayame.- Este es el lugar donde lo convirtieron en el monstruo que terminó con Yuro.

\- ¡Miren!-exclamó Deidara hacia una parte del techo.

Por allí se escabullían un grupo de personas de aspecto dudoso. Dara pudo distinguir un aura plateada junto con diversas sombras que los rodeaban. Definitivamente vampiros. Zero alistó la bloody rose en su mano, al igual que Ayame y Kaname cada quién con su espada. Deidara juntó sus manos en una extraña forma y una araña de arcilla salió de ellas yendose por el camino de tierra directo a la gran casona.

\- Veamos que tienen escondidos ahí nuestros nuevos amigos.- sonrió Deidara emocionado.

\- Manten tu desquiciada mente en el juego.- lo previno Zero.- Loco suicida.

\- Hmm.- Deidara ni siquiera se atrevió a contestarle.

Al parecer el cazador estaba de mal humor, más que lo usual. Dara sintio un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Todo en ella le gritaba que se fuesen de ahí. Todo, y no era miedo común. Era de saber que algo terriblemente malo estaba ocultándose dentro de esas ruinas. Tenia esas sensación inexplicable de que estaba cayendo directo a una trampa o que estaba a punto de ver algo que no debería.

\- Chicos...

\- Yo también lo siento.- la miró Kaname.- Este poder es antiguo... y maligno.

\- ¿ Has sentido algo así antes, vampiro? - preguntó Deidara.

\- Si, pero hace mas de 10000 años. .. Y creanme que la última vez que sentí algo así, las consecuencias fueron nefastas para todo el que estuviese al rededor.

* * *

**_No hay ser igual al otro en este mundo._**

**_La historia, la experiencia y nuestra percepción_**

**_todo nos hace únicos y nos marca en los profundo._**

**_Pero muchas veces esas cicatrices son heridas abiertas,_**

**_Muchas veces lo que somos ahora es una maldición del pasado._**

**_Un pasado del que no podemos escapar._**

* * *

Yuro volvió a mirar el pizarrón con desgano escuchando a Hidan demostrar por qué las distintas religiones eran "falacias" producidas por el hombre (AAunque lo felicitaba por no haber hablado sibre el jashinismo... estaba muy lejos de ser el profesor ideal contando la cantidad de insultos que había dicho en menos de dos Horas).

Tsubaki parecía abstraída desde el momento en que se había ido huyendo al baño al principio de la clase y aunque le gustaría saber por qué, no solía inmiscuirse en asuntos de otros. El timbre sonó finalmente y todos pudieron salir de esa infernal clase con el demente de Hidan.

Las dos pasaron por la cafetería y compraron algo rápido para picar e irse volando a Educación musical con la profesora Ondina. Tsubaki se despidió de Yuro en la pierta, ella estaba en el grupo de baile. Volvió a quedar sola y le sorprendió más todavía el hecho que Ayame ni Zero estuviesen ahí. ¿ Alguna misión que podrían haber tenido y Yagari no la había enviado a ella también? Hizo un mohín de solo pensarlo. ¿ Por qué ella tenía que estar en ese lugar muriéndose de aburrimiento y ellos dos divirtiéndose en una misión?

Los almunos de los cursos de primero a quinto comenzaron a llegar con sus instrumentos. Yuro siempre lo mantenía bajo llave en las gavetas del fondo de la clase. Cuando llegó el último, Nereida cerró la puerta. Los susurros no se callaban. Yuro podía escucharlos a todos Y sentir sus miradas sobre ella.

\- ¿ No es ella?

\- Si, creo que si.

\- ¿ Por qué la dejaron libre?

\- ¿ Tenemos que concurrir a clases con una asesina?

Yuro se deslizó por la silla y se puso la capucha. Todos ellos juzgandola por algo que no había hecho, considerándola un monstruo, con esos ojos llenos de temor y rechazo. Sus puños se crisparon al escuchar los murmullos llamándola asesina.

Una vocecita en su cabeza le preguntó por qué le importaba... Si eso era lo que había sido toda su vida. Una cazadora. Había disparado millones de veces sin preguntar, sin remordimientos. Tal vez ellos no lo decían por las razones correctas lo cual no quitaba que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. Los minutos pasaron mientras Nereida explicaba contenidos históricos de música y composición. Yuro se sentía cada vez peor. Imaginaba a Caleb viendo los mismos contenidos con una sonrisa... Más de sus compañeros hablaban en voz baja a la par de Nereida y ella podía entenderles.

\- Debería irse.

\- Dicen que Zero-san y ella tienen historia.

\- ¿ Te imaginas? - exclamó otra.- Alguien como ella... con Zero.

\- No creo. Debes haber escuchado mal.

Yuro apretó los puños. Algo se desató en ella. ¿ Quiénes se creían que eran? Con la velocidad de un rayo agarró a la chica de la camisa y obligandola a pararse. Su silla termino estrellandose en el piso con un ruido ensordecedor. Vio en el reflejo de los ojos oscuros de la chica a ella misma. Su estado psicótico de a un animal que han metido el dedo en la llaga. Ella con las fauces abiertas lista para desgarrarle el cuello a mordidas a la niña como lo haría cualquier lobo de su manada.

\- Srta Hakyoku.- la profesora Nereida hablo con firmeza pero había algo dulce en como dijo su nombre.- ¿ Le importaría soltar a su compañera?

Abrió sus puños con la mirada fija en la chica. Si estuviese en el bosque... podría sacarle la mierda a golpes. Pero tenia que comportarse.

\- Lo siento.- dijo sin un gramo de arrepentimiento.

\- No tiene por qué disculparse, srta. Hakyoku.- sonrió Nereida indicando que se sentase en su banco otra vez.- Voy a ser clara en este asunto ya que uds parecen no tener idea de lo que pasó. Hakyoku fue acusada injustamente, y ha ayudado a la comunidad en Asylum a perseguir y rastrear al verdadero culpable de la tragedia. Vuelvan a tocar el tema... y estan aplazados.

Un gran murmullo se alzó en protesta por lo que dijo la profesora pero ella golpeó el banco con la palma abierta cansada de los adolescentes.

\- No estamos en una clase de ética, niños, esto es educación musical. Cualquiera de uds puede hervir gatitos fuera de mis aulas y me dará lo mismo Si son aplicados en mis materias. ¿ Entendido?

El aula quedó en completo silencio mientras la profesora escribía en el pizarrón con su refinada y curvilínea letra Hasta que todos pudieron leer la palabra "aaudiciones".

\- Probablemente se esten preguntando a que me refiero.- suspiró la profesora abanicandose con la mano.- El director Kaien me encargó una junta de fondos para la caridad y al departamente de música se le ocurrió que el mejor proyevto que presente uno de los alumnos será el que se ponga en mesa para realizar en esta "mmuestra musical" que haremos. Puede ser un show de talentos, una ópera, un ballet. Lo que deseen pero que valga la pena. Y una vez elegido el plan, realizaremos audiciones sobre los papeles a ocupar que tendran cada uno en dicho evento. Y si, estudiantes, todos serán calificados por esto. Pueden ir a buscar a otros de las otras clases para organizar grupos... No, Yuroichi, tú quédate.

Todos salieron con sus cosas y Yuro los vio irse Con algo de molestia. ¿ Iban a suspenderla o algo?

\- No deberías hacer caso a lo que dicen.- se inclinó sobre el escritorio.

\- No me importa lo que digan.- se rascó la nuca.

\- No pareció que no te importase.

\- ¿ Por qué se puso de mi lado?

\- Ya lo dije. Tienes talento por mucho que me desagrade esa actitud tuya de que te rebane todo tres huevos y respeto a la gente con talento.

\- ¿ No quiere nada de mí? - se cruzó de brazos sin creérselo.

\- No por ahora.- sonrió ella.- Solo tengo curiosidad al conocer una Hakyoku. Aunque no estaría de más que participases en lo que sea que el comité de música elija de los proyectos.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿ Puedo irme?

Antes de siquiera conseguir respuesta ella ya estaba en el pasillo. Salió al patio trasero y se fue directo al bosque. Mientras caminaba escuchó una rama romperse.¿ Estaba siendo perseguida? Su mano voló automáticamente a su muslo derecho donde guardaba una navaja. Volvió a escucharse otra rama romperse bajo el peso de otro ser y vio entre las sombras unos ojos dorados entre las sombras. Yuro no le tenía miedo a ningún animal del bosque pero sus instintos le dijeron que huyese. Algo fue despedido del mismo lugar que los ojos. Esa criatura animal la había lanzado algo a los pies. Ella se puso pálida al ver el uniforme de la escuela, todo destruido por garras.

su estómago se revolvió al reconocer a la joven cuyas tripas se esparcían en el polvo. La misma chica a quien había agarrado en la clase de música por Sus comentatios yacía muerta delante de ella con los ojos perdidos en la nada. Una frase grabada en sus desnudos pechos sobresalía: "Por ti, el cielo arderá. ..".

Sus ojos volvieron a donde había estado la criatura. Pero ya nada quedaba nadie mas que ella... y la mujer a sus pies muerta. ¿ Quien diablos haría eso? ¿ Y por que se la entregaba a ella? ¿ Para incriminarla? ¿ Iba dirigido ese mensaje a ella? ¿ por qué?

* * *

Mizuki entró a la zona de la biblioteca en la que le dijo Konan que era exclusivamente sobre partituras. Tenia razón. Libros y libris encuadernados o carpetas yacían apilados en torres desordenadas. Se notaba que necesitaba una mano de limpieza. No notó una segunda figura recostada contra las pilas hasta que este habló.

\- Será mejor que no hagas ruido. Busco concentrarme.

Mizuki dio un salto del susto dejando caer los libros que había recogido del suelo. Aidoou entorno los ojos como si se hubiese esperado esa reacción. Ella recogió rápidamente todo sin dejar de mirar al rubio. Estaba desaliñado. Camisa no del todo abrochada y pelo revuelto. En su regazo estaba apoyado un libro gordo que decía "medicina".

\- ¿ Por qué estás leyendo eso? - la superó la curiosidad.- ¿ Estas enfermo?

Aidou volvió a despegar la vista de su libro y sonrió con tristeza.

\- Algo así. Todos los de mi raza lo estamos.

\- ¿ Los vampiros?- exprimió su cerebro tratando de ver si alguno estaba enfermo.- ¿ De qué?

\- De algo que llaman todos inmortalidad.- suspiró Hanabusa con dolor.- Una vez Kaname- sama me diji que había vivido demasiado tiempo. Vio personas que él amaba morir, lugares que él había ayudado a contruir destruidos. ¿ Te imaginas lo que es soportar todo eso? No quiero enamorarme de alguien equivocado y tener que verlo envejecer mientras yo permanezco joven...

Mizuki se acercó a él y se acuclilló a su altura. Los dos se quedaron viendo en silencio hasta que Mizuki le sonrió.

\- Hasta pareces lindo diciendo cosas tan profundas.

\- No soy solo una cara bonita.- le devolvió la sonrisa con algo de altanería. - Soy bueno en mis estudios.

\- Nunca lo hubiese imaginado.- le tomó el pelo.- ¿ Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

Aidou negó con la cabeza.

\- Solo necesito silencio para investigar si existe una cura a esto.

Ella aceptó y se levantó a buscar las partituras que había venido por. A veces tenía que escalar los propios libros para poner las que no les interesaba en su lugar o agarrar los que parecían prometedores. Trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible. Le parecía una tarea noble y sumamente difícil la que se había autoimpuesto Hanabusa Aidou. Por primera vez lo veía con buenos ojos y en el interior no parecía tan malo. Nadie mejor que ella para entender el flagelo de la eternidad y sus consecuencias. Realmente era una maldición cuando no la pedías.

Se puso en puntillas tratando de alcanzar un libro de ópera que no podía leer bien. El libro tembló a sus pies pero ella quería alcanzarlo. Siguió estirándose lentamente haciendo equilibrio con el piso de pilas de libros. La pila se tambaleó en el momento que tocó la portada del libro.

\- ¡ Cuidado! - resonó el grito de Aidou antes que ella cayese y una avelancha de libros la siguiese tratando de sepultarla.

Algo se interpuso entre ella y los golpes de la lluvia de libros sobre ella. Al abrir los ojos pudo decir quien había sido su salvador (otra vez).

\- Realmente eres torpe.- se sacudió los libros encima el rubio.

\- ¿ Estas bien? - se levantaron los dos del suelo.

Aidou seguía sosteniendola de la cintura a pesar de que ya había pasado el peligro como si no quisiera que se apartase.

\- Soy un vampiro. Un golpe no es nada.

\- Déjame verlo... Podría ser grave.

\- No tanto como las que tienes en la espalda.

Mizuki automáticamente puso sus manos en su Hombro. ¿ Las había visto? ¿ Cómo? ¿ Cuándo?

\- No sé de lo que estás hablando.- mintió y no muy bien.

\- Yo creo que si sabes. Pero está bien... No tenemos esa confianza.- se apartó el rubio.

Mizuki lo vio sentarse de vuelta en el lugar de antes. Realmente no sabia como actuar con él. Era un tonto el 99% de las veces pero mientras estaban solos era amable... La salvaba y sabía darle su espacio. ¿ Con que opinión de Hanabusa Aidou podía quedarse?

* * *

_**Nos averguenzan las marcas en nuestra piel.**_

_**Tratamos de ocultar las imperfecciones.**_

_**Del mismo modo tratamos nuestras cicatrices,**_

_**Nuestros errores y toda la carga que viene en nuestras memorias.**_

_**Buscamos el secreto y el olvido de todo lo que nos hizo perderlo todo.**_

_**Buscamos llevarnos el secreto hasta la muerte.**_

* * *

Zero volvió a disparar en el blanco. Eran más de 50 vampiros metidos en la escuela abandonada Y el encapuchado del fondo observaba a todos pelear por él como si nada ocurriese. No tenía más altura que un niño y su voz era también infantil. De cuando en cuando lanzaba carcajadas agudas que helaban la sangre cuando uno de su propio bando moría.

\- ¡ Zero, cuidado!

El grito de Dara resonó por todo el lugar por cuarta vez en ese día. Cada vez que ella veía a alguno de sus compañeros ser consumidos por una sombra, les alertaba lo cual evitaba su muerte. Zero esquivó al vampiro que venía por su punto ciego y le encajó una bala en el corazón. Hasta le estaba empezando a caer mejor la médium al no ser tan inútil como había supuesto.

Kuran utilizaba una espada anti vampiros y sus múltiples habilidades de pura sangre (que no hacían más que irritar a Ayame y a Zero los cuales fantaseaban con que el otro se le desviase algún ataque y acabase con Kuran). Ayame junto con su espada y varias navajas también causaba estragos en el campo Enemigo. Estaba siendo relativamente fácil su función avisando cuando la muerte rozaba demasiado cerca a sus compañeros. Veía a los vampiros volverse polvo uno a uno delante suyo si se acercaban demasiado por los extraños muñecos de arcilla explosivos de Deidara que se había quedado de protegerla de posibles ataques.

Dara sintió frío. Un absoluto y profundo frío que caló en sus huesos. Una sombra la rodeó a ella y tembló. ¿ Por qué ? Sus ojos se encontraron con unos irises escarlata brillando por debajo de la capucha del otro lado del lugar. A pesar de la distancia pudo oír perfectamente lo que el encapichado decía.

\- No me gustan los tramposos... y este es Mi juego, Mis reglas.

Todos los vampiros sisearon al unísono cuando escucharon al niño. Extendió sus manos hacia ellos y con una risa que paralizó del miedo a Dara gritó:

\- Matenlos a todos.

Zero saltó esquivando los ataques directamente al niño que arremetió contra él con una espada fina y pequeña como si fuera de juguete. Partió una bala al medio cuando el albino le disparó y rió extasiado.

\- Que divertido, Cazador- san.

Los ojos escarlata volvieron a iluminarse al clavarse en el cuello de Zero. Ayame se fijo en ello pensando que probablemente sentiría sed hasta que ella también se fijó en la pequeña medalla que llevaba Zero al cuello. El niño pareció estallar en rabia y dejó la espada tirada lanzándose al cuello de Zero simplemente con sus garras. Kiryuu trató de evitarlo pero el mocoso era rápido y arañó la piel arrancando la cadena. De un salto corrió a buscar la espada y sus ojos se clavaron maravillados en la nueva medalla que se la puso cómodamente al cuello junto a otro medallon mucho más grande de aspecto curioso Mientras era protegido por sus vástagos. Kaname sacó a Zero junto con Ayame y los tres esperaron a la segunda cruzada.

XXXXXX

_\- No pensé que todavía lo tuvieses._

_Zero la había estado observando mientras se cambiaba. Ni se había dado cuenta que ella había estado analizando su nueva habitación Y que sus ojos estaban fijos en la medalla del blasón Hakyoku._

_\- Puedes quedartelo si quieres, es tuyo._

_\- Por supuesto que no, fue un regalo... Para ti._

_Zero y Yuro se quedaron viendo hasta que apartaron la mirada con un leve sonrojo. La despedida de Yuro con ellos había quedado grabada a fuego y ella se había encargado de darle algo a cada uno para que la recordase. En el caso de Zero, una medalla de su padre._

_Ella sonrió al volver a ver el dije. No sabia a donde había ido a parar después de su supuesto funeral._

_\- Mi padre nos solía decir que esto era un antiguo poder que nos protegería de todo mal. Siempre que teníamos miedo, nos lo daba hasta que recobrasemos la valentía._

Zero hizo una amague de sonrisa al imaginarse a una pequeña Yuroichi tembkando bajo las sábanas aferrándose a la medalla de su padre.

\- Tal vez te proteja a ti.- finalizó Yuro antes de meterse al baño a peinarse.

XXXXX

\- ¿ Es un pura sangre?

\- Probablemente.- aceptó Kaname.- Ellos lo obedecen absolutamente y creo percibir nuestra habilidad típica de mandato en él.

\- Genial.- masculló Deidara.- El consejo se va a poner como loco.

\- Eso si se entera...- sonrió Ayame maliciosamente mirando a Kaname.

\- Si es por mi, acaben con él. - se tocó una herida sangrante Kuran.- Ya estoy cansado de esto.

Ayame corrió al ataque directamente cargándose a varios vampiros seguida por Kaname que cuidaba su retaguardia. Zero iba a por el niño. Deidara notó movimiento entre las rosas y se acercó para registrarlo descuidando por un segundo a Sandara. Cinco vampiros salieron de su escondite tratando de aniquilar al rubio. Rápidamente Deidara sacó una espada corta haciéndolos retroceder. Sus bocas en sus manos ya estaban preparando nueva arcilla pero necesitaba más tiempo.

Un chupasangre se escabulló del tumulto de la pelea directo a Sandara Con las fauces abiertas para desgarrarle el cuello. Dara se preparó para pelear contra él. Sabía que era inútil, pero no iba a irse de ese mundo tan fácilmente. Dos figuras cayeron a su espalda. Pensó que estaba acabada hasta que un kunai salió despedida de la figura más baja.

\- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar.

Dos marionetas de madera salieron al ataque controladas por los dedos de Sasori.

\- ¡ Danna! - gritó Deidara con alegría Pero su felicidad terminó al ver a Itachi al lado con el sharingan activado.

\- Creo haberte dicho que si Dara llegaba a tener un rasguño iba sacarte la piel a tiras, Deidara.

\- No sé si estás ciego o que, Uchiha.- le gritó Zero mientras le pegaba una patada al niño encapuchado.- Pero estamos desbordados.

\- Para tu suerte, Kiryuu... Estoy aquí.

Itachi activó el Susanoo y un gran sokdado hecho de energía se alzó entre ellos y los vampiros. Kaname y Ayame entendieron que era el momento de dejar que el Uchiha tomara el mando de la misión y ganara. Zero, no. El niño seguía enzarzado en la pelea sin darle descanso al albino. Con una destreza vampirica, pudo poner distancia entre los dos mientras caían. Dio una vuelta en el aire y apuntó directo al corazón de la criatura sedienta y llena de locura.

\- Te tengo.- susurró Zero antes de disparar.

La bala nunca llegó a tocar al niño. Una sombra lo corrió de la trayectoria mucho más rápido como para ser percibido más que como un borrón.

\- Realmente detesto a los vampiros.- resonó la voz de quuen había salvado al joven.- Pero más detesto a loz cazadores.

Zero pudo distinguir en la oscuridad unos ojos amarillos pero nada más que eso.

\- Cuenten esta victoria a su favor, Asylum. No tengo deseo alguno de que Ezra salga lastimado ni de asesinar a nadie más por hoy.

\- Ezra. Son de Acnología, debimos suponerlo.- fulminó con el sharingan al hombre que se mantenía en la oscuridad.

Un rugido salió desde las sombras que hizo temblar todo el lugary derribó un par de columnas.

\- Tus juegos no sirven conmigo. No eres el primer Uchiha en tratarlo y no vas a ser el prumero en morir por volver a tratarlo tampoco.

\- ¿ Quién eres? - exigió Kaname.

\- Uds. Me conocen como Volkodlak y en cuanto a lo que quiero...

Una presión espiritual terrible sacudió el lugar de arriba a abajo. Todos quedaron congelados ante tal poder, menos Kaname que agarró la Bloody Rose de Zero y disparó al lugar donde habían estado los ojos amarillos y Ezra. Pero ya no estaban. Habían escapado. Solo quedaban ellos y el polvo de los muchos vampiros que habían asesinado. Salieron de la escuela en estado de alerta Y la adrenalina remanente de la lucha.

\- Estamos frente a un poderoso enemigo. - comentó Sasori limpiando sus marionetas.- Si puede resistirse al Sharingan sin problemas y tiene esa presión por su poder...

\- Claramente es alguien a quien debemos vigilar.- suspiró Deidara exhausto.

Un halcón interrumpió la charla con su chillido y aterrizó en el brazo de Itachi con total naturalidad. Llevaba un pergamino atado que el morocho leyó una o dos veces. Con cada línea que sus ojos leían se ponía más y más pálido. Dara tocó su hombro suavemente y él saltó sobresaltado.

\- ¿ Todo está bien? - le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo de lo que lo perturbase.

\- No, - gruñó friamente. - La única cosa que debías hacer Deidara era cuidar de Dara.

\- Está en una pieza.- se quejó el rubio inflando sus cachetes.

\- Por poco y no la cuenta.- metió leña al fuego Sasori.

Deidara comenzó una discusión (más bien monólogo porque el Uchiha ni le prestaba el apunte) que duró todo el viaje de vuelta a Asylum. La única que se dio cuenta realmente que Itachi había eludido el tema del pergamino en el halcón fue justamente a la que más le preocupaba. Dara miró a Itachi en todo el camino de regreso mientras iba en el auto con Sasori.

¿ Qué era lo que le ocultaba?

* * *

Tsubaki salió de danza algo cansada y cmasn mucha hambre. Decidió ir a la cafetería por algo de comer antes de irse al departamento. Al entrar al comedor notó 1ue Takuma estaba en la fila y lo saludó con una mano. El respondió con una sonrisa como siempre.

\- Takuma-san.

\- Benihime, ¿ quieres mi lugar en la fila?

\- ¿ No sería algo... deshonesto?

\- Solo por una vez.- le indicó que se metiese delante suyo.- Debes estar deshidratada despues de tanto ejercicio.

\- Gracias, senpai.

La fila iba avanzando y sintió varias miradas sobre ella y Takuma. Podía ver los destellos rojos distintivos de la ira en sus auras, los tonos enfermizos de verdes y amarillos de la envidia. Detestaba ver tales sentimientos negativos en la gente. ¿ Qué no se daban cuenta de los hermosos colores que emitían brillantes y cambiantes?

\- ¿ Pueden creerlo? Kaname y Sasori se pelearon por ella.

\- Ni siquiera es linda.

\- Plana y es tan común. Hay millones de chicas con pelo marrón y ojos oscuros.

\- Tal vez sea ya saben, una zorra. Les dio un incentivo a los dos y ahora.

\- ¿ Se acostó con ambos? ¡ Qué perra!

Tsubaki tragó con fuerza. No le gustaba que la gente hablase de ella, menos si era de esa forma. Ella no había hecho nada más que ser acompañada por Sasori lo que había enfurecido a Kaname por un motivo desconocido.

\- Mira que acostarse con Kaname sama sabiendo que tiene novia...

\- ¡ Y traicionar a Sasori!

Takuma notó los voces a sus espaldas y sonrió dulcemente. Trató de tranquilizarla despeinandola un poco con cariño pero eso solo alimentó a esas chicas.

\- ¿ Estará haciendo lo mismo con Takuma?

\- Ichijou-san no podría caer ante ella..- suspiró otra.- Es demasiado bueno para ella.

\- ¡ Deberíamos decirle que clase de mujer es ella!

Sintió los pasos del grupo acercarse a ellos y Takuma alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa afable. Un séquito de fangirls rodeaban a los dos con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Señoritas. - lanzó su mejor carta de sonrisa encandiladora.

Tsubaki miro a las fans que suspiraron y se imagino ver el cartelito en la gameboy de pokemon que decía "Ha sido muy efectivo" y que la barra de vida disminuyese en el grupo.

\- Estabamos justo hablando de lo agradables que son las señoritas aquí en Asylum.- volvió a tocar su pelo con cariño.- Tsubaki es hija de unos amigos de mis padres asi que nos conocemos desde la infancia.

\- ¿ En serio? - sonaron asombradas de la descomunal mentira.

\- Si, ella, Kaname y yo solíamos ser mejores amigos. Y bueno, Kaname suele exagerar en el método de "hermano mayor" con ella. Es demasiado sobreprotector, ¿ no, Tsubaki?

\- Absolutamente.- sonrió de forma tensa.- A veces creo que en unos años estaré encerrada en un convento debido a él.

Las chicas rieron ante el chiste obviamente apaciguadas por la noticia de que Tsubaki no era de ese tipo de interés en Takuma y Kaname (verdad parcial contaba como verdad ¿no?)

\- Gracias.- le dijo una vez que se alejaron.

\- ¿ Por qué? Si somos viejos amigos.- le guiñó un ojo.

\- Realmente intetesante como haces de caballero de todos los que te necesiten, Takuma- kun.- escuchó la dulce voz de Sara Shirabuki.

Tsubaki le sonrió a la mujer cuando llegó y ella ni siquiera la miró. Tenia sus ojos agudos y felinos puestos en el rostro del joven Ichijou. Tsubaki notó el cambio en cuanto su mano tocó el hombro, este se puso rígido como si estuviese hecho de piedra.

\- Ahora, Takuma, ibas a hablar con Akatsuki sobre mi candidatura, ¿cierto?

Takuma se estremeció y su aura a los ojos de Tsubaki se puso más grisácea como si estuviese enfermo.

\- Sé buen chico y hazlo, Takuma.

Takuma cerró los puños pero rápidamente recompuso su expresión en esa afable sonrisa.

\- Si es lo que Uds desea, Shirabuki- sama.

Takuma se fue sin si quiera mirarla. Algo atípico viniendo de él y más considerando su aura decadente. Tsubaki miró a Sara con ojos indignados. Ichijou era uno de los vampiros más buenos que conocía.

\- ¿ Qué le has hecho?

\- ¿ Tengo que hacerle algo para que quiera hacerme favores?

\- N- no...

\- Pero viniendo de un pura sangre y la reacción de Takuma.- intervino Kira de casualidad.- Puedo apostar mi vida a que si has hecho algo.

Sara sonrió con malicia y desdén.

\- Como si tu vida valiera algo, Kain.

Una piña cayó en el rostro de Sara con mucha fuerza. Tsubaki sacudió sus manos y se acarició sus nudillos. Sara tenía una cara muy dura...

\- Toda vida es valiosa.-siseó enojada.

Lágrimas fueron cayendo una a una por el rostro de Sara mientras ella se acariciaba la nariz. Kira abrió la boca de la sorpresa. ¿ Llanto? Por un golpe humano. Pronto las dos supieron la razón. Una niña había llamado a Erza Scarlett, vigilante de discilplina del instituto, que se acercaba a ellas con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Uds dos a detención en este preciso instante.

Kira se encogió de hombros acostumbrada a esta situación y guió a Tsubaki al aula correspondiente. La morocha parecía estar en shock verdadero. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que era castigada en la escuela y todo por su mal temperamento.

\- Lo siento.- se recostó sobre la mesa.

\- ¿ Por defenderme de la zorra?

\- Por meterte en problemas.- apoyó el mentón sobre sus brazos.- Vi lo que le hizo a Takuma...

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Kira meditaba como decirle eso que había hecho.

\- Es un don de los pura sangre. Pueden obligarnos a obedecer... Creo que así hizo que mi gemelo se suicidase.

\- Tiene que parar. Nadie debería controlar a otro ni su destino. Está mal.

\- Imaginate lo que podrá hacer como presidenta del consejo estudiantil...

Tsubaki la miró de soslayo. Sabía que esa conversacion iba a terminar en ese tema. Pero... Kira tenía razón. Como pura sangre podía obligar a vampiros a obedecer... como presidente... cualquier estudiante de asylum podría tener que obedecerla.

\- Está Bien. Tú ganas.

\- ¿ En qué cosa?

\- Alguien tiene que evitarlo.

Kira sonrió de oreja a oreja como si hubiese escuchado las palabras mágicas para abrir la bóveda llena de dinero De Rico McPato.

\- Quieres decir...

\- Si, voy a lanzar mi candidatura. Sin embargo tengo condiciones...

* * *

**_Cambios, descontrol, complots y planes._**

**_Tal vez le tememos a los que no podemos controlar._**

**_El ansia de poder y control nos lleva a caer en caminos desesperados._**

**_En tu mente el fin justificará los medios para detener la mutación. _**

**_¿ No te das cuenta que es indetenible?_**

**_Nosotros llevaremos el desastre, el fin de tu mundo _**

**_y renaceremos de las ruinas._**

* * *

\- Han vuelto y veo que trajiste un souvenir, Ezra.- exclamó Dark syhde al notar su Presencia y la pequeña nueva medalla en su cuello. - ¿ Ha funcionado?

Ezra tiró el otro collar con el medallón en la mesa con una sonrisa y se sacó la capucha. Sus manos jugueteaban con la pieza metálica que la había arrebatado a Zero en la pelea con una mezcla de fascinación y total anhelo. Unos hilos negros levantaron la joya apoyada en la mesa llevándola a la palma de dark sydhe. Ella volvió a mirar a través del velo en el momento que Peisinoe entraba con uno de sus ostentosos vestidos Seguida de Karalius.

\- Parece que todo ha salido bien.- la voz susurrante del líder de Acnología resonó en los pensamientos de todos.- ¿ Algo que reportar?

\- Nada interesante.- bostezó Volkodlak.- Pero son buenos esos Akatsuki. El talismán sirvió su propósito y aún así no pudimos asesinar a ninguno.

Tanto Karalius como Dark sydhe observaron a quienes habían estado a cargo de la misión sin ninguna expresión pero Volkodlak sabía que esa noticia no había caído bien.

\- ¿ Tantos nuevos sirvientes y ni una baja del enemigo?

\- Una chica... es nueva. He tratado de espantarla pero tiene un poderoso guardián. - explicó Volkodlak.- Y ella también con la suficiente práctica tendrá un poderoso don.

\- ¿ Por qué lo dices? - Karalius preguntó.

\- He visto antes los de su tipo. Llegan a detener grandes catástrofes y salvan a millones si es lo que creo que es.

El silencio cayó entre todos al asimilar las palabras. Asylum estaba reuniendo poderosos aliados y tendrían que moverse rápido. Dark sydhe había reconocido otro gran poder en la niña de pelos coloridos y ojos dispares.

\- ¿ Qué supones que es?

\- Una medium, una mujer de la muerte. Parecía ser capaz de preveer a quien le íbamos a dar el golpe de gracia y les advertía.

\- ¿ Por qué no la asesinaste con semejante poder? - se cruzó de brazos Peisinoe.- Podría poner en riesgo todo.

Los ojos de Volkodlak brillaron peligrosamente ante la insolencia de la joven pero Ezra contestó por él con sorprendente lucidez.

\- Tenía un buen guardián. Lo más razonable nos pareció retirarnos.- jugó el niño con sus dedos como si estuviese tocando un instrumento.- Un lindo y poderoso Uchiha.

\- ¿ Itachi Uchiha? Interesante...- rió suavemente Dark sydhe antes de observar a Karalius.- ¿ Crees que ya es hora, querido?

\- Es momento de empezar a mover las piezas de nuestro juego.- asintió Karalius.- Y encargarnos de que nuestros peones comiencen a hacer su papel. Llamalos a todos, quiero que cada uno sepa que su momento ha llegado.

Peisinoe abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Así un par de veces hasta que implícitamente Karalius le ordenó que se expresase.

\- ¿ Tenemos aliados?

\- Tenemos... marionetas. Creen que ayudamos a sus propósitos cuando en realidad ellos ayudan a los nuestros.

\- Es hora de mover esos hilos y encargarnos de esos peligrosos aliados. - rió Dark sydhe.

Karalius se movió hacia la ventana observando las sombras de la guarida. Pronto todos podrían alcanzar lo que vinieron a buscar. Mas antes... Había un pequeño mensaje que quería darle a Asylum.

\- Peisinoe.. prepárate porque el show estelar lo tendrán tú y Ezra. Fue demasiado fácil organizar esto.

-¿ Disculpa?

Un folleto se extendió en la mesa por los mismos hilos que habían colocado el medallón en la mano de Dark sydhe.

Letras claras encabezaban el título:

**" Música por caridad:**

**Asylum abre sus puertas para ayudar a los necesitados de África con el fin de recaudar para detener las enfermedades..."**


	16. 15: Special I: Dream of weirdos

_HEE VUEEEELTOOOOOOOO y con CAP (obviamente) duhhhhhh_

_Me limitaré a decir que... Esto es como lo indica el titulo, un especial. (Estoy peor que Naruto con los rellenos?) Bueno por qué hice esto? Tan fácil como decir... porque tenía ganas XD. Porque dibujé a un par en gender bender y dije... Wou... como sería si... y bueno. Culpen a mi desvariada mente atiborrada de parciales/finales/vacaciones/vuelta a clases/necesito más vacaciones. Es cortito... porque es un especial. (? excusas excusas)y no hay pensamientos profundos en negrita porque bueno... no es en si un capitulo de alta relevancia (epero si hay algunos detalles)._

_No se quien fue la guest que comento acerca de que moría... Bueno, corazones, no sufran más. Ya volví ;)_

_SIENTOOOO haber tardado tanto (como siempre?) y lo hago porque cierta mujer (ejem empieza con D... y a ella le prometo ponerme al dia con teen wolf) va a matarme..._

* * *

**_Special I: Dream of weirdos_**

* * *

Todo parecía una mañana común y corriente dentro de Asylum, o eso es lo que Ayame quiso pensar. Había soñado con un dulce Takuma besándola suavemente como un aleteo de mariposa. Su aliento cálido, su pelo rubio que caía sobre sus ojos. Abrió los ojos disgustada de haberse levantado (y haberse perdido el final del sueño). Todo parecía normal, común y corriente en esa mañana. Salvo por la incomodidad debajo de la carpa que se había formado en sus sábanas.

Escuchó el tic tac de los segundos del reloj del living antes de poder calcular la situación. Había algo que desentonaba en la imagen. No era la falta de epcho (ella casi ni tenía busto)... Era la carpa en si que parecía salir del su propio cuerpo... Un sonido sordo salió de su garganta pero fue perdido en el ambiente por el grito que resonó en el baño. Un joven, de pelo anaranjado con mechones multicolores y ojos dispares entró corriendo a su habitación con pijama femenino que le llegaba por arriba del ombligo ridículamente.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?!- le salió un tono más arriba del natural.

\- ¿Masaki? - se sentó Ayame tratando de disimular el bulto.

Ella también se fijo en su propio cuerpo. Era más alargado, con extremidades más fuertes. Tocó su pelo, estaba corto pero algunos mechones le tocaban el mentón de un color blanco irreal. Miró al cuerpo tapado hasta la coronilla de sabanas y frazadas (seguramente Kira) ya que un chico de pelo caoba y ojos lilas lo observaba entre la confusión y el sueño.

\- ¿Dara?- preguntó y el chico asintió como si fuera obvio.

\- Veo que ya se levantaron.- resonó una voz grave y profunda cuando se abrió la puerta del otro baño.

Un joven de piel bronceada, alto y húmedo por una ducha salió con una toalla a la cintura. Sus ojos plata se fijaron en todas una por una y una sonrisa tiburonezca le hizo estremecer a Ayame de arriba a abajo. Era un fucking Adonis malvado con pelo fino negro atado en una simple colita baja. Si se lo soltaba seguramente le llegaría por los homóplatos. Ayame no consideraba atractivo el pelo largo en los hombres, pero... Ese tipo podría lucir bien hasta un traje de los pequeños ponies en rosa.

\- ¿Qué quieren un beso que tanto me miran?

Palabras equivocadas. Con un sangrado nasal, Masaki cayó a tierra desmayada. Había sido demasiado para su frágil corazón. Yuro rió suavemente.

\- Supongo que algunas cosas no cambian realmente.

\- Nee, ¿ se pueden callar? ¿Trato de tener un sueño de belleza? - se quejó Kira.- No es bueno para mi cutis.

\- Descubrirás, desastre de colmillos, que tienes más carne en otros lugares y más piel de seguro.- se burló Yuro tomando uno de los boxers que le había robado a Kaito para dormir cómodamente.

Tsubaki entró con una bata envolviéndola seguida por Mizuki que llevaba otra bata. Naturalmente los vestiditos que usaban para dormir se verían desagradables en un hombre. Yuro notó con desgano la situación y poniéndose el boxer se deshizo de la toalla. De esa forma, con abdominales bien marcados y casi dándole otro infarto a Masaki, salió del departamento y bajó las escaleras seguida por un grupo de jovenes con almas femeninas y ropa demasiado ajustada para ellos.

\- ¡No!- Masaki se puso detrás de Tsubaki al notar a donde iban.

Yuro tocó la puerta y esperó a que Kaito o Ichiru abriesen la puerta. (Deseaba desde lo más profundo de su alma burlarse de su mejor amigo si es que estaba en modo femenino). Pero no fue él quien abrió. Una chica de pelo plata y ojos que bailaban entre el violáceo y el rosado con mirada frívola se quedó tiesa como una estatua al abrir con solo una remera demasiado amplia para ella y encontrarse con Yuro apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Los ojos de Yuro se oscurecieron (Ayame podía apostar su nota de Economía a que era de deseo esa mirada), pero se contuvo.

\- Kaito, sal.- ordenó Yuro pasando por al lado de Zero que seguía rojo como un tomate.

La reacción de Kaito e Ichiru no fue muy diferente. Se escuchó un "Ponte algo, Hakyoku" en dos gritos demasiado agudos para ser masculinos antes que Yuro fuese tirado de vuelta al pasillo.

\- Lo haría, par de nenazas, si tuviese ropa.

\- Espera... ¿Ese boxer no es mío? - salió Kaito en igual condiciones que Zero.

Kaito era levemente más alta que su amigo y su pelo era corto del mismo color que siempre. Era más agradable verlo en mujer incluso porque no llevaba esa miradita sarcástica.

\- Te ofrezco ropa, a cambio de un poco de la tuyo.- esquivó el tema Yuro.

\- Uds. son más que nosotros. No sería justo, después tendría que lavarla.

Yuro y Ayame (las más altas del grupo seguidas por Tsubaki) intercambiaron una mirada significativa. Yuro agarró a Kaito y la puso sobre su hombro, Ayame hizo lo mismo con Zero e Ichiru. Los tres paatalearon, se resistieron... Pero Ayame y Yuro eran hombres... Y cazadoras.

\- Tsubaki, Mizuki, Dara, Masaki... Agarren lo que les guste y algo para nosotras.

\- ¡está bien! ¡Está bien! - gritaron los tres al unísono.- Haremos el trato.

Tres horas más tarde, estaban todos cambiados, Kira levantada a la fuerza y en el gran hall de los dormitorios de Die Natch en una reunión sobrenatural con todos los que vivían en ese edificio... Cada ser de Die Natch que viviese en ese lugar había sido cambiado de sexo. La mayoría era reconocible por su forma de hablar o ser... Pero era extraño ver a algunos en esa forma comportándose como eran realmente.

El ejemplo más claro era Juvia, de Fairy Tail, acosando al actual amanet de Kira Gray. O Hidan amenazando a todos con asfixiarlos con sus nuevos pechos enormes. Tobi y Kaien se pararon (ninguno de los dos cambiados dado que no vivían en ese edificio) junto con una mujer con un parche. Era sensual y muy seria. La risa de Yuro de escuchó por todo el salón acallando el resto de los gritos de Die Natch.

\- Oh, por Dios... Tengo que sacarte una foto, Yagari.

La mujer sacó una escopeta y dio un tiro demasiado cerca de la cabeza de Yuro que no paraba de reírse. Todos dieron un paso atrás de miedo. Si Yagari ya daba miedo en hombre... Ni querían saber como mujer.

\- Lamentamos este inconveniente.- se disculpó Tobi con un gesto.- Y realmente es algo inconveniente porque hoy es la visita de los padres de todos en la academia...

Varios susurros de incomodidad se escucharon por todo el lugar. En especial los vampiros nobles a quienes sus padres vendrían a visitar.

\- Por eso, hemos decidido ponerlos en cuarentena hasta que el gremio de magos encuentre una solución.

\- ¡¿Una solución?! Esto huele a magia de ellos en todos lados.- se quejó una rubia con coletas que llevaba el uniforme típico de los vampiros.

\- Hey, idiota, ¿cómo crees? - se quejó un chico de pelo celeste del gremio de Fairy.- ¿Crees que querríamos estar así igual que uds?

\- No te gastes, Levy.- se cruzó de brazos una chica con piercings y pelo negro.- Se nota que el idiota de Hanabusa ni siendo mujer tiene neuronas.

Yagari volvió a disparar al techo ocasionando que los gritos se acallasen del miedo.

\- Como hemos dicho, cuarentena hasta que se encuentre una solución.

\- De igual forma deberan entregarme el trabajo práctico que les asigne, perras.- gritó Hidan con un aullido y su hoz blandiéndola para todos lados.- A más tardar hoy a las 19.

Todos corrieron hacia sus habitaciones con esa señal. Nadie peor que Hidan en sus trabajos dedidcado a Jashin-sama. Un selecto grupo quedó en el hall con un sudor frío.

\- Mierda...- susurró Dara.- tengo ese trabajo en mi casillero.

* * *

\- Debe ser una broma.- se quejó Deidara al ver la heladera de la cocina principal de su habitación vacía.

\- Rubia, estoy muriendo de hambre.- se quejó Hidan abierto de piernas de una forma poco femenina.

\- No es culpa nuestra que hoy tuviesen que reponer los suministros de todos y por la cuarentena no lo hayan hecho.- suspiró Sasori con cara de pocos amigos, incluso en forma de mujer.

En eso estaban, de quejicas, cuando escucharon unas voces en la entrada. Eran varios alumnos con mochilas y pinta deportiva. Hidan se les acercó por detrás a uno de ellos. Reconocería al idiota en donde fuese.

\- ¡Uchiha! Dame de comer.

El... LA morena dio un salto y le pegó un codazo en la boca a Hidan de reflejo antes de sacar un kunai y estar a punto de clavárselo en la yugular.

\- Por Jashin, puta, deberías calmarte un poco.

Itachi entornó los ojos y volvió su vista a Dara que había parado de hablar con Yuro y Ayame... Incluso en chico, Sandara se veía adorable para él... Ella. Todo esto era demasiado confuso para Itachi. Los ojos lavanda de Sandara se mantenían al igual que el corte de pelo, pero tenía esa mirada tranquila y a la vez severa que le ocasianaba mariposas en el estómago a cierta comadreja ahora en mujer. Las mejillas de Itachi enrojecieron levemente y, el Uchiha se tapó la boca y el rostro tratando de ocultarlo. Un risita de una rubia de ojos verdes suave y melodiosa se escuchó a sus espaldas.

\- ¿A que no son tiernos? - sonrió de lado encandilando a todo ser en la faz de la tierra.

\- Es irritante que seas así incluso en mujer.- siseó Zero.- Aunque va con tu personalidad de princesa.

Takuma se acercó al grupo con elegancia y al llegar tocó los senos de Zero por detrás e hizo una mueca.

\- Es injusto que tú tengas más que yo, delegado.

Ayame sintió la sangre huir de su cabeza a otros lados y por la mirada de Yuro, ella estaba en la misma situación.

\- Si van a toquetearse por lo menos dejen que vuelva a mi forma masculina, zorras.- se apuntó Hidan.- ¿Por qué van a salir? ¿No escucharon a los corta mambos? estamos en cuarentena.

Tantos los cazadores como Dara e Itachi intercambiaron una mirada. No podían decirle al profesor que iban a por el trabajo que tenían que entregar. Así que mintieron de la mejor forma que sabían.

\- Vamos a buscar comida.- dijo el Uchiha.- No tenemos en mi habitación.

\- Ni en la nuestra.- lo secundaron las chicas.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - les brillaron los ojitos tanto a Takuma como a Hidan.- ¡Los acompañamos!

Yuro sintió su plan irse al demonio... Doble mierda, iban a tener que improvisar.

\- No va a ser fácil entrar y salir con tantas personas...

\- ¿Con quién crees que hablar, chupavergas? - maldijo Hidan.- Soy un puto Akaatsuki.

La cara de Zero se volvió roja otra vez al recordar que efectivamente Yuro...

\- ¿A quién le dices eso, estúpido?- los ojos plateados de Yuro brillaron peligrosamente.

Hidan pudo esquivar la cuchilla casi a último momento y su aura también cambbió.

\- Lo que escuchaste, cachorrito. No te metas en mi camino...

\- No, tú no te metas en mi camino.- le siseó Yuro y se pusieron frente a frente.- El primero que consigue volver con la mayor cantidad de provisiones posibles gana.

\- Bien por mi.- le contestó Hidan.

Yuro abrió las puertas y se sostuvo la mochila con todo lo que necesitaba. Antes de irse corriendo, se dio la vuelta y encendió la llama de furia del albino.

\- Ah, y Jashin no existe, imbécil.

* * *

\- Neee, - se quejó Kira.- Ya pueden dejarme ir.

Kira era la que más corto tenía el pelo en esa versión masculina de ella. Era de una altura promedio, delgado y con aspecto desgarbado. Sus ojos seguían siendo de un candido fucsia y según Dara era la viva imagen de su gemelo difunto. El malhumor de la albina se debía a que la habían arrastrado a recorrer el edificio en busca de comida y no la habían dejado ir con Dara, Yuro y Ayame.

Mizuki la tenia agarrada de la capucha del buzo evitando que saliese despedida ej otra dirección mientras Masaki revisaba gabinetes. La mayoría ya se había encerrado en sus cuartos disgustados por la situación o buscando una solución. .. o como las otras chicas salvandole el pellejo a las otras que también habían dejado hecho el trabajo en el casillero para no olvidarlo. Menos Kira... ella ni siquiera lo había empezado y ni pensaba hacerlo.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina Mizuki cerró uno de sus puños con evidente amenaza. Aidou en uniforme escolar femenino, estaba encaramado a la ventana saludando a los alumnos humanos que pasaban y babeaban por la vampirita.

\- Buenos días, senpaiii.- se balanceaba de atrás para adelante.

\- Se necesita un trapo de piso para todos los idiotas que estan babeando por mi primo.- acotó Kira queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase.- Y un cerebro.

Ruka y Kain observaban a Aidou con vergüenza ajena. Ruka seguía teniendo ese aire aristocrático aunque ahora tenia el pelo más corto. En cambia Kain tenía el mismo corte de pelo (hasta en mujer) y lo único que ahora tenía un poco de busto y unos cuantos cm menos que Ruka. Los dos tenian cara de: ¿ Por qué de todos los vampiros posibles les tenía que tocar al más imbécil como primo? Kira leyendo los pensamientos por sus caras se rió.

\- Para mi que es adoptado... o se cayó de la cuna muchas veces...

\- Probablemente lo segundo y directo de cabeza.- negó Ruka en tono de fastidio.

Aidou retrocedió desabotonando parte de su camisa y revelando un corpiño de encaje parcialmente.

\- ¿ Quieren más? - guiñó un ojo la rubia.

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso de la sagrada paciencia de Mizuki, algo que Aidou hacia tan fácilmente que sorprendía. La albina se adelantó jalando a la rubia con molestia y fulmino a los humanos que estaban abajo vitoreando. Ellos se callaron de inmediato ante el aura asesina del chico que veían y huyeron en cuanto este cerró la ventana de un golpe.

\- ¿ Eres idiota? ¿ Por qué esa sería la única explicación para que estuvieses seduciendo hombres?

\- No te enojes, neko- chan, mis ojos son solo para ti.- se burló Aidou ronroneando al verla en modo chico.

Mizuki por tres segundos dejo el enojo de lado cuando la sangre huyó de su cabeza a otras partes al verla tirada en el piso de esa forma y con la camisa abierta. ¿ Así se sentían los varones en estos casos? Era insoportable...

\- Neko- chan, quiere castigarme. - sonrió insinuante.

\- ¡ Eres imbécil! - se volteó ella.- ¡ Ponte bien esa camisa!

\- Mizu-kun, ¿ estas sangrando por la nariz?

Justo en ese momento... Los Kuran aparecieron por el pasillo. Los dos hablando seriamente hasta que notaron la presencia de los otros. Kaname era una chica despampanante. Tanto que daba envidia. Yuki tenia el tipico aspecto del niño bueno y sabelotodo estereotipado. La rápida mirada de Kaname pasó por todos con algo de decepción.

\- No está aquí. - sonrió con burla Kira a sabiendas de quien buscaba.- Tsuba-kun se perdió mientras buscábamos comida.

\- ¿ Y no la fueron a encontrar? - replicó Kaname disgustado y sin notar la mirada celosa de Yuki.

\- No.- contestó Mizu por ella.- Tsuba no se pondria en peligro a propósito y a parte no saldría del recinto...

\- No contaría con lo de no ponerse en peligro.- comentó un voz cerca de las columnas más próximas.

Sasori estaba despatarrado tomando una siesta junto con Deidara y de no ser por los agudos gritos de Aidou hubiese descansado... y ahora estaba de malhumor.

\- Puedo ir a buscarla si quieren.- se estiró el inmortal rarito.

\- No.- lo cortó en seco Kaname.- Yo iré por ella.

El ambiente se llenó de tensión entre los dos y nadie se habia fijado lo que hacía Aidou que volvió a abrir la ventana sin que nadie se diese cuenta y solo con sostén hasta que gritó:

\- Sean libres mis melones. No entiendo porque las chicas nunca usan sus atributos para manejar al resto.

\- Porque seriamos consideradas putas.- gruñó Mizu volviendola a meter al edificio y queriendo estrangular lo.

Aidou vio sus intenciones y se hizo bolita en un rincón. Con lagrimas falsas saliendo de sus ojos miró a Mizuki en modo perrito abandonado y haciendo pucheritos.

\- ¿ Realmente quiere lastimar a una chica, Mizu - kun?

Una explosión hizo salir volando al rubio cual equipo rocket con un chillido agudo de miedo. Los ojos se clavaron en Deidara que sonreía como un maniático mirando sus uñas recién pulidas.

\- ¿ Qué? - preguntó el otro rubio encogiéndose de hombros. - Yo si puedo mandarlo a volar. Soy una chica temporalmente.

\- Está prohibido atacar a otros compañeros de Asylum.- la voz de Kaname se tornó amenazante.

Deidara se encogió de hombros y Sasori lo escudo con una mirada venenosa al vampiro. La tensión volvía a sentirse en el aire.

\- Sobrevivirá. - contestó Sasori de forma cortante.- Es una plaga vampirica y para mala suerte uds no mueren con facilidad.

\- Aghh...- se escuchó de una de la puertas cerradas antes de abrirse de par en par.- ¿ No pueden oelear en otro lado? Son demasiado ruidosos.

Del cuarto salió una chica de pelo azul oscuro y ojos del mismo tono con el tatuaje de fairy tail en uno de sus pechos abundantes... y al larecer había olvidado vestirse saliendo solo con un calzoncillo. Salvo Sasori, Ruka, Kain Akatsuki y Kaname, los demás cayeron con un sangrado nasal abundante al ver ese tipo de nudista en medio de los pasillos.

Kira, por supuesto, fue la primera en recomponerse sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la chica desnuda y un problema en los pantalones. Hasta que un pensamiento furioso la hizo ponerse de pie y mandar a volar de un golpe a Gray Fullbuster.

\- ¡ Ponte algo de ropa, hijo de la zorra madre! - gritó furiosa arremangandose la camisa y cerrando el cuarto de Gray con llave mientras quedaban todos a fuera menos gray que había terminado adentro del golpe monumental.- ¡¿ Cómo puede ser que tengas más tetas que yo en mi forma femenina?!¡ Es injusto!

* * *

Dara corría (a penas manteniendo el ritmo) detrás de Yuro y Ayame. Estaban pasando por el bosque y más adelante podía sentir la vitalidad de tanto Zero, Takuma y Hidan con su aura plateada inmortal como la vitalidad finita humana de Itachi. Yuro se mordió el labio al detenerse en la linde y se escondió junto con sus dos acompañantes al ver tantos alumnis juntos en el patio. Por supuesto que eso iba a pasar... Era el maldito día de visita de los padres. Losnpadres todavía estaban dentro hablando con los maestros y directores... Los humanos comunes iban en busca de sus padres esperándolos a fuera y los que pertenecían a la noche, esperaban a por ellos en sus cuartos. Claro que hoy no era ese típico día.

\- Si Tobi o Cross nos ven estamos condenados.- susurró Ayame.- Y cualquiera de esos alumnos darían la alarma si nos viesen o nos reconociesen.

Hidan había saltado arrastrando a los otros tres mientras saludaba a todas las chicas con naturalidad y hasta casi siendo amable. Al llegar a la puerta los cuatro hombres se voltearon a verlas que seguían agachadas entre los arbustos. Dara notó enseguida como lentamente Itachi los sumía a Takuma y a Hidan en una ilusión de su habilidad y se iba corriendo por otro pasillo... Seguramente a buscar los trabajos prácticos que habían venido a buscar mientras sus compañeros creían que seguían con él.

\- Bendito sea el novio de Dara.

\- N-n-no es mi novio.- se sonrojó Sandara de pies a cabeza.

Las dos miraron a la pequeña de pelo caoba con una mirada de escepticismo. Yuro con un ssuspiro salió de su escondite seguido por las otras dos que enseguida se vieron rodeadas por varias mujeres gritando y preguntando sobre ellas. Una risa ruidosa resonó desde la ventana del primer piso. Hidan estaba disfrutando de ver la incomodidad de la cazadora humana. Los ojos plateados fríos se clavaron en él y con un brillo pícaro se fijaron en Ayame.

\- ¡¿Qué piensas que haces?! - preguntó Ayame antes de ser acallada por los labios de Yuro.

Un grito agudo unificado de todas las mujeres fue ensordecedor mientras Yuro apartaba a una Ayame en estado de shock y rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas.

\- Mon copain, je t'aime assez, que tume tiens vraiment à cœur, que tu trouves en moi la tendresse...- recitó perfectamente en francés Yuro tomando el mentón de Ayame con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios implica eso?!- se alejó Ayame furiosa interponiendo a Dara entre ellos dos.

Todas las mujeres se desmayaron con un suspiro y Yuro se encogió de hombros pasando por encima de todas ellas. Dara dio un vistazo a Takuma, Zero y Hidan en el primer piso. Los tres estaban como Ayame... Con la cara caliente y bordó a punto de sofocarse de la calentura. Cuando las tres los alcanzaron seguían en estado de shock.

\- Esto es demasiado fácil.- bostezó Yuro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Habla por ti, mugre.- se tapó la boca Ayame.- Es la segunda vez que haces algo así.

\- ¿Segunda? - parpadeó sorprendida Dara.-¿Ya se han besado antes?

Yuro guiñó un ojo a Takuma que se volvía rojo otra vez. Todos juntos avanzaron por los pasillos tratando de no levantar sospechas ni atención innecesaria.

Entraron sigilosamenre a la cafetería y empezaron a guardar de todo en bolsas. Hidan era sumammente rápido y tramposo. Dejaba solo las comidas que nadie quería o qie jamás nadie se atrevería a probar ya que casi que estaban vivas. La bolsa de Hidan estaba casi llena con todo lo apetitoso y las chicas no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados menos cuando el albino terminó robandoles una de las pocas bolsas en las que habían podido juntar algo comestible. Ayame fulmino a Takuma al igual que Yuro hizo con Zero.

\- ¡ Haz algo! - dijeron las dos sacadas de quicio.

Zero no respondió pero Takuma miro a Hidan de soslayo y este hizo una seña de que le rebanaria la garganta con un simple corte. Sin orevio aviso, la voz de Tobi se escuchó en el pasillo cantando.

\- Tobi es un buen chico y quiere comer...

La letra no pegaba y el enmascaradl desafinaba en cada nota que daba pero todos entendieron a donde se dirigía.

\- Mierda.

Con la rapidez de un rayo, Hidan y Dara se habían escondido al mejor estilo ninja (al parecer el entrenamiento con Sasori y Deidara si había dado sus frutos). Yuro y Ayame habían alzado a Zero e Ichijou respectivamente al estilo princesa y habían saltado a gabinetes contiguos escondiéndose allí y rezando para que el co director no los viese.

Se escucharon las puertas abrirse y cerrars junto con los pasos de Tobi y su canción desafinada. Pero los tres vampiros habían quedado helados al sentir la dulce fragancia irresistible de la sangre. Zero más que nadie sabía de quien era. Acurrucada contra el pecho de Yuro como estaba Zero miró a la cazadora. Sus ojos plata miraban tratando de ver a Tobi entre el espacio de los gabinetes. Zero alzó la mano de Yuro encontrando allí el origen del sangrado. Un clavo mal puesto había clavado en su palma al saltar sobre la estructura metálica. Zero acercó sus labios a la palma de la mano y lamió generando un estremecimiento en Yuro que se había mordido el labio inferior para ahogar ek siseo que le iba a salir si Zero llegaba a hacer lo que ella sabía que estaba por hacer...

Ayame y Takuma se ruborizaron al ver como Zero mordía a Yuro en la palma y comenzaba a succionara, a beber sangre como si nada. Ayame esperó pacientemente hasta que Tobi se hubo ido mientras miraba a Yuro ponerse cada vez más pálido. ¿ Por qué estaba soportando todo aquello? Las puertas se cerraron y Ayame pateó directamente a la cara de Zero logrando que la sanguijuela se separara de su víctima.

\- ¿ Que mierda te pasa? - gruñó Zero sobandose la cara.

\- ¿ Qué mierda te pasa ti?- les mostró los dientes molesta y apuntó a Yuu.- ¿ Planeabas secarla o algo? Porque estabas haciendo un condenado buen trabajo.

-Ayame...- se quejó la ojiplata.

Dara había salido de su escondite y sus ojos se salieron se sus orbitas al ver la mano de Yuro.

\- Oh, por Dios.- buscó la medium entre sus cosas y sacó gasas y alcohol.- ¿ Estás bien?

\- No.- contestó secamente Ayame interrumpiebdola.- No sé que mierda pasa en tu cabeza, Hakyoku, pero deja de culparte. Deja de recibir tan tranquilamente castigos que no tienes por qué recibir. _¿ Lo dejas beber tu sangre? ¿ Perdiste la cabeza? Si el te quisiera en lo más mínimo y le importase tu honor como cazadora, ¡ No te mordería! _

\- No sabes nada.

\- ¿ Cómo puedo saverlo si te niegas a abrirte? Y me preocupa...- Ayame se detuvo.

¿ Se preocupaba? Oh, mierda. Si. Sus amigas de Aylum le preocupaban. Todas. Estaba encariñandose con todas ellas de una forma que jamás había sentido. Y Yuro era la más suicida de todas.

\- A mi parecer, Yuu, no te lo mereces. Nada de esto... Ni aunque hubieses masacrado a todo un clan sin razón.

Yuro la miró con ojos cristalizados y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Dara terminó de vendar le la mano. Solo que Hidan arruinó el momento.

\- Ni nos vimos, perras... voy a ganar esta mierda y tendrás que besarme los pies, Hakyoku!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esto, por algún extraño motivo, se había convertido ya en una competencia entre géneros. Cambiados y de un modo hasta bizarro. La recta fina se hallaba cerca, y Dara era cargada por Eisenhut dado que Yuro lo había llamado para que no se quedara atrasada. Hidan, Takuma y Zero iban a la cabeza. La ilusión de Itachi se había desvanecido, y una vez que el Uchiha se había mantenido pegado a Sandara y al lobo (juntos con los trabajos prácticos).

Yuro no se iba a tragar las burlas que Hidan iba a hacerle por perder, y Ayame menos.

\- No vamos a lograrlo.- dijo Dara.

\- Nunca digas nunca.- sonrió la vampireza albina al verlos acercarse a la puerta y el casi grito de victoria de Hidan.

\- ¡Nos vimos, perras!- gritó el albino inmortal con júbilo al tirar la bolsa de comida adentro de la casa pero tarde se dio cuenta de la soga.

El hilo se cortó y un segundo tardaron los tres adelantados en darse cuenta que habían caído en una trampa. La red se alzó atrapándolos a los tres y Yuro sonrió con malicia. Ella nunca perdía... y Ayame menos. Eran las mejores por algo. Sin embargo, Itachi fue el que agarró el saco con comida.

\- Yo jamás acepté estar de su parte.- dijo Itachi con sencillez.

Las dos miraron a Dara mandándole miradas asesinas (que probablemente se llevarían a cabo si el morocho se llevaba la comida).

\- ¿Vas a dejarme con hambre? - puso cara de perrito mojado.

\- Dara, no...

\- ¿Es que no te importa?- falsas lágrimas amenazaban con salirse.

Itachi no soportó más y le dio toda la bolsa a Sandara bajo la sarta de insultos que le daba Hidan removiéndose dentro de la red. Las tres empezaron a revolver el botín de guerra delante de los perdedores.

\- Asi que esto es el bando de la victoria.- se regodeó Ayame comiendo un sanwich.

\- Se lo debemos al príncipe encantador.- sonrió Yuro guiñándole un ojo a la medium.

\- Y por eso vamos a darle algo del botín, ¿no?

Yuro y Ayame parecieron meditarlo y con ojos entornados le ofrecieron la bolsa.

\- ¡Maldito traidor!-seguía en su furia Hidan.-¡Te sacrificaré para la gloria de Jashin, comadreja!

Itachi entró a la casa con varias provisiones y sin inmutarse. Las chicas iban a entrar regodeándose del triunfo cuando Kaito salió por la puerta bostezando.

\- ¿Los van a dejar ahí? Necesito esa red, Yuu.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que las hayas ayudado?- bufó Zero.

\- Me prometieron comida asegurada.- se encogió Kaito.- Y ya sabes como soy... Siempre estoy del lado ganador.

Kaito cortó la soga y las tres chicas (chicos) cayeron una sobre la otra. Takuma fue inmediatamente dentro donde Ayame le dio parte de su comida. Zero ni si quiera pidió algo (con la sangre ya estaba más que saciado). Yuro se acercó a Hidan con una bolsa de doritos y se le refregó por la cara.

\- Si dices quesomos mejores que tú y que Jashin no existe, te la daré.

\- Que te den, perra.- gruñó Hidan tirándose encima de ella.- Voy a matarte así tenga que ahogarte con mis tetas.

Ayame entornó los ojos en cuanto pudieron detener a Hidan de sus instintos asesinos... Asi que hizo lo más "bondadoso" que se le ocurrió despues de haberlo soportado todo el día y con la imposibilidad de matarlo.

\- Toma.- le tendió una caja de almuerzo.

Los ojos de Hidan se iluminaron y sin dar gracias tomó la caja. Se fue corriendo antes de que las dos diabólicas mujeres se arrepintieran en su estado varonil.

\- ¿ Qué le diste? - se rió Dara al ver la expresión de la albina.

\- Mmm.. ensalada de brocoli.

Todos entraron al edificio y fueron a sus respectivos departamentos (exhaustos después de toda esa odisea matutina) pero a los segundos se escuchó claramente las maldiciones que daba el inmortal jashinista al descubrir su almuerzo causando unas cuantas risas en todo el lugar.

* * *

Tsubaki paseaba por los pasillos esperando a que las chicas volviesen. Les habia encomenado que trayesen su TP pero estaba nerviosa (o debería decir nervioso?) De que no lo lograsen. Curiosamente el pelo corto era desconcertantemente cómodo y las puntas eran rubias decoloradas del mismo modo que su cabello largo lo era. Llegaba al metro ochenta milagrosamente y sus movimientos eran fluídos... Con gracia. Se puso de puntillas en el pasillo ahora que nadie la observaba (o lo observaba.. No estaba segura de como referirse debido al cambio). Dio un paso, un giro, un salto. Seguía su habilidad de bailarín en perfectas condiciones.

\- Algunas cosas no pueden perderse, ni siquiera con magia.- escuchò una voz detrás suyo.

Una chica de pelo rojo furioso corto y unos ojos opacos la observaba con una sonrisa. No había cambiado mucho de chico a chica... Era tan plana como unatabla pero tenía el rostro más aniñado.

\- Danna-san.- sonriò Tsubaki acercándose a él.

\- Puedes seguir bailando... Me gusta verte bailar.

Las mejillas de Tsubaki se sonrojaron totalmente y ella dio unos saltos elegantes como un cisne. Sasori no apartaba su mirada, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

\- ¿Sasori-danna no está incómodo con el cambio?- preguntó cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado largo.

\- No realmente. Como dije, hay cosas que ni siquiera la magia puede cambiar, y esas cosas son las únicas que me interesan.

\- Parece como si ya hubieses pasado por una situación así.-se detuvo en seco analizando su expresión.

Como siemre Sasori no dejaba nada a la luz, era un perfecto jugador de poker.

\- Se puede decir que sí.

\- ¿Qué cosas no pueden cambiar los hechizos?- preguntò curiosa sentándose al lado del Akatsuki ligeramente.

Sasori no emitía ningún calor como generalmente otro humano produciría y sus ojos parecían vacíos... Salvo cuando hablaba con ella. Ahi un leve destello de vida se alzaba tratando de aferrarse a él con todo lo que tenía.

\- El amor hacia una persona. No importa la maldición o la locura que te afecte. Tu corazón sigue siempre fiel a aquellos que amas.

La mirada de Sasori cayó sobre ella y la piel de Tsubaki ardió. ¿Podía estar refiriéndose a ella? No lo creía. Pero... ella quería que así fuese. Quería que la besase y la rodease con sus brazos. Que no la dejara ir jamás. Sasori se apoyó sobre el banco y se estiró lentamente hacia ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a cm del otro. Tsubaki cerró los ojos esperando... Nunca pasó.

\- ¡TSUBAAAAA!- resonó el llamado de Masaki por todo el lugar.

Los pulmones de su compañera eran los más increíbles igual que esas cuerdas vocales. Sasori había desaparecido... Tsubaki dijo unos cuantos improperios al cielo y salió buscando a sus amigas. Encontró a Mizu y a Maki (Maasaki) esperándola. Era raro ver a Masaki con anteojos cuadrados enmarcando sus ojos dispares, y el pelo anaranjado con una leve cresta multicolor. Tenía ese aire infantil y juguetón de siempre. Mizuki por su lado, era más intimidante como chico que como niña. El pelo blanco a penas tocaba sus homóplatos y lo llevaba enjaulado con hebillas pero de todos modos le caía en la cara.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la morocha.

\- Vamos a ver qué coño estan haciendo los de Fairy, ¿quieres venir?

Masaki ni esperó la respuesta para arrastrarla por los corredores. Irónicamente Masaki era la más baja como hombre... Era un maldito shota en todo sentido. Llegaron a los salones de Fairy tail rapidamente y Mizuki se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa en la puerta. Una rubia con dos coletas daba ordenes de diestra a siniestra con cara de exasperación mientras leía cuatro libros a la vez.

\- ¡¿Y uds. se hacen llamar magos de élite?!-bufó Hanabusa arreglando sus gomitas de pelo.- Dan vergüenza. ¡¿Cómo no saben la diferencia entre un maleficio metamorfo y un encantamiento de transformación?! No soy un bendito mago y lo sé.

Todos los de Fairy quedaron en silencio mientras el vampiro despotricaba contra todos ellos. Hanabusa tiro los libros a la mierda irritado junto con sus anteojos.

\- ¿Nadie sabe como anular aunque sea uno de ellos? ¿¡Nadie!? No pido una respuesta pido que investiguen...

Mizuki se mordió el labio. Ella no debería... Dio tres pasos atrás y se excusó de sus amigas a que debería ir al baño. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el reflejo en el baño y se cortó levemente la mano. Apoyó la palma alli y comenzó a escribir en una lengua muy antigua y olvidada. Las palabras comenzaron a hacer efecto en el espejo y se furon incendiando una a una.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairiest one of all...", no pudo evitar repetir las palabras de la madrastra de Blancanieves.

Los mortales lo creìan un cuento... pero esa mujer había vivido realmente. Y había sido una de los suyos antes de perecer a manos de una horda de caballeros. Su reflejo en el espejo sonrió sombríamente y escribió una palabra invertida. Mizuki pudo reconocer el nombre de un viejo mago contemporáneo a la cacería de brujas y corrió de vuelta al aula mientras los últimos rastros de su sangre se prendían fuego eliminando todo rastro de lo que había hecho.

\- Juewty.- dijo sin resuello al llegar con Aidou.

-¿Perdón?- se sonrojó el chico... o más bien la chica.

\- Es un viejo mago del s XVI, busca sus escritos. Algo debe haber allí.

Levy facilitó la copia en menos de lo que canta un gallo y Hanabusa buscó una a una la resppuesta al problema. Sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrar algo y se echó en brazos de Mizuki con felicidad. Mizuki pensó que iba a besarle, pero Hanabusa se puso rojo al ver como los magos lo miraban.

\- ¿Qué miran? Ella hizo en menos de 15 minutos lo que Uds no hicieron en casi todo el día, pestes. ¡Hagamos la maldita cura y terminemos con esto!

Todos asintieron ante él y se movilizaron a gran velocidad. Yuki se acercó a Mizuki con ojos saliendo de sus órbitas.

\- Kusari-san, ¿cómo lo supiste?

\- Lo leí en algún lado.- mintió descaradamente.

Mizuki notó la mirada de Hanabusa en ella desde el otro lado de la sala. Si, la había escuchado... y él no parecia tragarse su mentira.

* * *

El rumor de que la cura estaba siendo producida finalmente recorrió cada piso, pasillo y dormitoriio de la casa. Antes del anochecer y luego de entregar el maldito trabajo a Hidan, todos podrían ir a visitar a sus padres y nada habría "pasado". Yagari ya estaba haciendo los preparativos llamando en orden por pisos y por habitaciones para realizar la transformación y el cambio de ropa detrás de una tarima. Para la mala suerte de las chicas ellas eran el último piso...

Cuando finalmente las llamaron, Masaki había bajado a la carrera por el barandal con un perfecto equilibrio y había abrazado las piernas de Yagari-san en agradecimiento (para un gran fastidio del profesor). Mizuki y Aidou intercambiaron un par de miradas antes de que esta volviese a cambiar de nuevo y Aidou seguía sonrojado luego de la felicitación que le habia dado la albina.

\- No podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda. - tartamudeo el rubio ocasionando que el tono de la cara de Mizuki pasara a un rojo vibrante también.

Dara trataba todavía de calmar el llanto de alivio de Masaki cuando Tsubaki entró a la habitación y salio de vuelta en su forma femenina dando saltitos hacia sus amigas.

Yuro se mantenía apoyada en una columna todavia en su forma masculina cuando Ayame entró. Sus palabras del día de hoy seguían resonando.

_"¿ Lo dejas beber tu sangre? ¿ Perdite la cabeza? Si el te quisiera en lo más mínimo y le importase tu honor como cazadora, ¡ No te mordería!"_

Zero yacía a unos pasos suyos y Yuro no pudo evitar mirarle. Había vuelto a ser el chico que ella conocía o más buen recordaba y estaba tratando de volver a conocer. Yuro se mordió el labio devanandose los sesos. ¿ Y que si estaba confiando demasiado en él? ¿ No había dicho que la odiaba? Él percibió la mirada de Yuro y se dio la vuelta acercándose a ella.

\- Me resulta demasiado yaoista que me mires de ese modo con esa forma.- bostezo él al llegar a su lado.

\- Estaba pensando y ninguno de esos pensamientos tenía que ver con las perversidades que te estabas imaginando que pensaba.- miró de costado al chico.

\- ¿ Oh, si? ¿ Por qué veo un sonrojo entonces?- medio sonrió el albino.

Ella lo vio abrir la boca para decir algo pero las puertas se abrieron de par en par interrumpiendolos. Yuki camino con una sonrisa y su falda moviéndose para todos lados y su pelo trenzado ahora uqe había vuelto a ser una chica. La princesa vampiro corrió hasta Zero y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡ Adivina! - dijo sin soltarlo en su abrazo.

Yuro hizo una mueca. ¿ Celos? Ella no era una persona celosa... pero verla a Yuki siendo cariñosa con él y que Zero no la aparte ni nada. Le daba ganas de reformularle la cara a la vampireza a golpes.

\- ¿ Qué cosa? - preguntó Zero.

\- ¡ Voy a presentarme a la candidatura de vicepresidente con Sara Shirabuki!- aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Zero parpadeó varias veces sorprendido antes de palmear la cabeza de Yuki con afecto felicitándole. Yuki no paraba de hablar sobre todas las cosas que querían hacer ella y Sara cuando fuesen presi y vice... Yuro estaba empezando a irritarse.

\- oh, Yuro-san, - la saludó Yuki de repente.- No había notado que estabas aquí.

La mirada que le dio con un deje de burla hizo que Yuro gruñese para sus adentros.

\- Hola.- la saludó secamente.- Felicitaciones por lo de la candidatura... aunque tendrás rivales difíciles.

\- ¿ Rivales? - preguntó Yuki sin entender.

\- Ohhh, si.- saltó Kira bajando por la escalera solo en calzoncillos y un pantalón a medio abrochar. En el último escalón se tropezó y dio de bruces al piso.

\- Eres realmente un desastre de colmillos.- suspiró Yuro.

\- Tsubaki y Mizuki se estan presentando.- ignoró el comentario de la ojos de plata.- ¿ No es genial? ¡ Todas las apoyamos en esto!

Yuki miró a Yuro que se estaba sacando la remera. El pecho firme y los abdominales marcados la hicieron tener una punzada de deseo. Cosa quw Yuro notó y le sonrió de forma fastidiosa. De todos los que habían estado bajo la maldición. ... la chica Hakyoku era quien mas habia utilizado la situación a su favor. Yuki tironeo del brazo de Zero.

\- Zero, acompañame. ¿ Puedes ayudarme?

Zero miró a Yuro antes de voltearse e irse. Ella se acercó a la ventana mientras los observaba irse al edificio principal. Kira se puso a su lado. Yuki rodeaba a Zero co una mirada de victoria que podía palparse a km. Como si Tsubaki y Mizuki no fueran lo suficientemente importantes como para ganarles.

\- ¿ Vamos a vencerlos? - pregunto la vampira.

\- Estoy deseando que los aplasten completamente.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué no puedo acabar con él? - hizo puchero Ezra apuntando al cazador de vampiros convertido en su peor pesadilla y a la princesa Kuran.

La única razón por la que todavía no había salido a atacarlos el niño era porque llevaba un arnés y una correa con un encantamiento de resistencia... Y Volkodlak lo mantenia sin moverse. Dark Sidhe dio un suspiro de cansancio. Quien fuese que había hallado el contrahechizo al que ella había hecho para probar las barreras de protección de Asylum... era malditamente bueno con la magia negra. Había descubierto una falla en la protección de Asylum y sus habitantes y solo para no levantar sospechas había hecho un encantamiento inofensivo... solo para probar la debilidad de la escuela y prepararse ella misma cuando el golpe final se diese.

\- Todavía no es el momento.- dijo crudamente Volk mirando a la pareja con rechazo.- Pero tarde o temprano tendré la cabeza de ese vampiro en una pica.

\- Quiere sacarnos a Yuroichi.- se rebatio Ezra tratando de liberarse en medio de gritos mientras perdía la cordura otra vez.- Quiere sacarnos su sangre.

\- Ezra.- lo silenció Dark Sidhe, pero eso solo empeoró la actitud del muchacho cuando perdio totalmente la cordura.

\- ¡Ella me pertenece! ¡Quiero a ese vampirito de cuarta muerto y quiero se yo quien veasus ojos perder el brillo!

Volkodlak entornó los ojos y suspiró apoyándose contra el árbol esperando la reacción de Dark Sidhe que probablemente quebraría el cuello del niño.

\- Ezra, voy a partirte a la mitad...- empezó la maga oscura.

\- ¡AHORA!

Volk perdió levemente los estribos con ese grito. Su bestia interior reaccionó a lo que él consideraba "el grito de su manada". Dark Sidhe dio un paso atrás hasta que él tuvo el control de su cuerpo otra vez. La mirada amarilla de Volkodlak miró por una de las ventanas. Allí parada estaba Yuroichi. Su yo interno quería aullar, quería que ella escuchara... Quería su sangre para Ezra. Necesitaba a esa mujer, y la necesitaba...

\- Pronto, Ezra.- lo miró por sobre su hombro.- Pronto...


	17. 16: Queen of vampires

_Tengo poco tiempo para contestar las review. Gracias igual! Las leo siempre 3 3 sigan con sus sensuales mensajes y yo seguire con caps ;) con amor..._

* * *

Sandara volvió a suspirar por quinta vez esta tarde. Había estado haciendo un par de ejercicios de matemática pero su concentración parecía volver al mismo momento desde hace semanas. Si, más desde que había pasado el incidente del gender bender como le gustaba llamarlo Masaki.

¿ Qué decía ese halcón que habia llegado tras la pelea contra Ezra de Acnologia? La duda sobre todo que todos en Amanecer tenían algún delito que peligraba su cabeza en el exterior laestaba carcomiendo. ¿ Por qué habría sido aceptado tanto en Asylum como en Amanecer su mejor amigo- novio?

Le preocupaba demasiado ese asunto. Le preocupaba el bienestar de Itachi y el suyo propio. ¿ Cómo podía protegerse si no sabia lo que la perseguía? Y cada vez que le quería preguntar por sus padres o su hermano menor, él esquivaba el tema o se iba con alguna excusa. Todo en Itachi era demasiado misterioso y ahora le estaba empezando a irritar.

Pensó en Masaki. Ella era una experta resolviendo misterios o encontrando respuestas por accidente asi le había salvado el culo a Yuro, ¿ no? Sin contar el cuarto misterioso que seguía sellado en el edificio principal.

_" - Vamos, Dara, tienes que venir._

_\- ¡ No quiero ! - chilló por quinta vez esta mañana. _

_¿ Por qué ella no podía quedarse en su casa jugando al té y sus padres iban a la cena a las que lo habían invitado. Peor llevaba uno de esos horrendos vestidos carisimos que le enviaba su abuela color amarillo pastel. Su padre había decidido ponérselo porque los vecinos eran gente importante.. Tenia 4 años. No le importaba ni la gente importante, ni las cenas. Solo quería jugar y comer dulces hasta que se le cayesen los dientes (eso le pasaría según su abuela si seguía así)._

_\- Tendrás nuevos amigos.- la animó su madre._

_\- ¡ No quiero! - volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas tratando de sacarse el moño amarillo de su pelo caoba._

_Le tiraba el pelo, no quería ir, quería volver a vivir con la abuela y no en ese barrio que no le gustaba para nada._

_\- Si prometes comportarte, te compraré toda la semana helado.- negoció su último recurso su padre._

_\- ¿ Cuánto helado? - dejó de resistirse mirando a su padre._

_\- un helado por día. - su padre le enseñó sus dedos y ella lo imitó. _

_Sabía contar hasta cuatro. Y esos eran casi dos cuatros. Ella sonrió. Con esos helados estaba más que feliz._

_\- Esta bien._

_Su mamá fulmino a su padre negando con la cabeza. Dara terminaba ganando con él. Sin embargo, su mami la peinó de vuelta y arregló el ya arrugado vestido. Los tres se encaminaron a la casa de al lado mientras su madre rogaba que no hubiesen escuchado los chillidos de Dara que parecía casi una banshee._

_Un hombre serio abrió la puerta mirando a los tres con una ceja alzada._

_\- Mi esposa no me avisó que teníamos visitas._

_\- Soy Nagisa Sugiyama, y ellas son mi esposa Ai y mi hija Sandara._

_Dara le prestó tanto apunte como su amor a ese vestido pomposo. En especial cuando vio un niño de su edad escondiéndose detrás del sillón. Su pelo era negro y sus ojos también pero se veía amable y simpático. El viejo amargo siguió su mirada y notó lo que ella estaba viendo._

_\- Sasuke, ven. Tenemos visitas._

_El chico obedeció a regañadientes y apartó la mirada sonrojado al ver que Dara lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa._

_\- ¿Juegas a la pelota ? - preguntó ella con ojos con estrellas al ver la gran pelota que traía consigo el niño. _

_A la madre de Dara casi le dio un soponcio al ver lo que pretendía su hija con el vestido._

_\- Dara, corazón, se te va a arruinar el vestido. _

_\- ¿ Significa que no voy a tener que ponermelo otra vez? - preguntó ella con emoción. _

_Tanto el padre de Sasuke, Sasuke y otras dos voces se rieron de su comentario. Dara notó a la madre de Sasuke, se parecían bastante junto con otro chico más grande. El chico mayor se adelantó junto con su madre y le sonrió a Dara._

_\- siento los modales de Dara, es algo tozuda y demasiado sincera._

_\- Son buenas cualidades.- agregó la madre de los Uchiha.- ¿ Quieres ir a jugar con Sasuke e Itachi a la pelota?_

_Sandara ni le contestó y corrió adentro de la casa junto con lso dos hermanos. Bueno, Itachi camino detrás de ellos..."_

Sandara medio sonrió al recordar a ambos hermanos en aquella época. Sasuke era tan divertido e Itachi siempre cuidaba de ambos. Se levantó de la cama con férrea determinación y buscó a cierta persona en especifico. Necesitaba su ayuda.

\- ¿ Han visto a Yuro? - le preguntó a las "ki" que estaban en el living discutiendo sobre la candidatura de Tsubaki.

Masaki se encogió de hombros, Mizuki se rascó la cabeza y Tsubaki la miró por encima de sus anteojos de descanso.

\- Creo que fue a hacer un perímetro o algo así. Ya sabes cosa de guardianes.

Dara asintió y bajó las escaleras a todo lo que daba. Cuando salió buscó las señales de vida dentro del bosque. Los lobos estaban concentrados en torno a alguien más. Siguió esa estela de vida hasta que se topó con Yuro y Ayame.

\- Dara.- pegó un salto sorprendida Ayame.- ¿ Vienes a acompañarnos?

\- En realidad vengo a hablar con Yuro sobre algo.

\- Oh, esta bien.

La albina les dio unos pasos para que hablasen tranquilas entre ellas.

\- ¿ Pasó algo? - preguntó Yuro mientras acariciaba debajo de la oreja al lobo-caballo- monstruosidad alimentada con radioactividad.

\- Necesito entrar a los expedientes de alumnos.

\- Hmmm... Pero esos expedientes solo tienen acceso Yagari, Kaien, y Tobi.¡Oh! - Yuro captó la idea y miró a Dara con una sonrisa cómplice. - Creo que te estas juntando con la gente equivocada...

\- O tal vez la correcta.

\- Déjame dudarlo si esa compañía te incita a cometer hechos delictivos.

\- ¿ Me ayudarás de todas formas?

\- Nunca dije que no fuese a hacerlo...

En ese momento, un lobo aulló a lo lejos. Dara había aprendido a identificar lo que significaba aquello dependiendo del sonido que emitían. Llamaban a la manada, habían encontrado algo.

* * *

_**Queens of vampires**_

* * *

Masaki volvió a pegarse la frente contra la mesa. Tsubaki y Mizuki ya ni se preocupaban cuando hacía eso porque les indicaba la frustración que sentía la pelirroja al no tener ideas. Con la frente roja Masaki volvió a mirar la hoja vacía de propuestas para ayudar en su candidatura a Mizu y Tsuba. Detestaba no poder ser útil a sus amigas. Especialmente desde que todas se habían enterado de lo mal bicho que era Sara Shirabuki. Volvió a darse la cabeza contra la mesa justo cuando Ichiru ingresó al departamento. Los ojos del albino se abrieron como platos para seguir con una risa sincera.

\- Masaki, vas a dejarte un agujero en la frente.- la reprendió con dulzura el menor de los Kiryuu.

Ichiru se sentó mirando fijamente a Masaki con intensidad mientras Mizuki y Tsubaki le hacían gestos de besos calientes y muecas de vómito. Ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. No es que no le gustase Ichiru... pero tampoco habían dado su primer beso.

\- ¿ Qué están haciendo? - preguntó al notar las múltiples hojas en la mesa.

\- Estamos tratando de pensar una forma de lanzar a Tsubaki a la atención de la escuela.- bufó Mizuki.- Yuki es conocida por todos y Sara... Bueno, la vampireza tiene su encanto.

\- ¿ Uds van a ir en contra de ellas? - hizo una mueca el cazador.- Ya me venía preocupando esa extraña alianza entre pura sangres... Pero esto podría ser más problemático.

Las tres intercambiaron miradas de alarma.

\- ¿ En qué sentido? - preguntó Mizuki.

\- Sara no soporta competencia, según tengo entendido. Y tampoco es que los vampiros sean gente que jueguen limpio.

Tsubaki fue a buscar algo de tomar encontrándose la heladera vacía. Mizuki tenía hambre... Masaki lo notó automáticamente.

\- ¿ Quién quiere ir a buscar algo al bar?

Los cuatro celebraron la idea y se apresuraron a la salida. En el camino todos trataban de pensar algo en que pudiesen ayudar. Ichiri fue el brillante.

\- Se acerca la muestra de talentos.

\- ¿ Muestra de talentos?

Ichiru asintió mostró el folleto que estaban haciendo en música para recaudar fondos. Al final se habían decidido por un concurso de talentos sobre los aclamados estudiantes. Ya varios notables políticos y musicos habían confirmado su asistencia. Todos estaban ansiosos, alumnos incluidos.

\- ¡ Podemos mostrarles a todos quién eres en esto! - aplaudió encantada Masaki antes de tirarse a abrazar a Ichiru por su maravillosa idea.

Los dos quedaron ruborizados al notarse en esa situación melosa frente a Tsubaki y Mizuki, y se separaron con una sonrisa.

\- Si quieren podemos dejarlos solos.- se limó las uñas Mizuki.

\- N- no, gracias.

\- Volviendo a tu idea, puede ser buena... Si Tsubaki se destaca. Todos podrían fijar su atención en ella y escuchar sus propuestas. - meditó Masaki.- Podríamos hacer algo grande.

\- De seguro, Ayame y Yuro nos ayudarían. - sonrió Tsubaki.- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, gracias por ayudarme.

\- Mire, Shirabuki - sama, ¿ no son ridículas?

Eran cinco o cuatro humanas recién convertidas por Sara. Ella estaba en el límite de lo legal. Había respetado los acuerdos con los cazadores pero estaba aumentando sus esclavos de sangre notoriamente. Eran pocos cazadores en Asylum y el presidente se negaba a enviar más (Ichiru sospechaba por su pacto con el consejo vampirico).

\- Niñas, ¿ Qué les dije sobre hablar mal sobre las incautas?

Tsubaki frunció el ceño. ¿ Quien carajo se creía? Claro, que como Ichiru dijo, la vampireza estaba acostumbrada a ganar sin oposición. Ella no iba a caer bajo solo porque la provocasen.

\- Sara - san, le deseo las mejores de las campañas. - sonrió Tsubaki.

Ichiru parpadeo sorprendido. Le gustaba Masaki y muchi pero no podía negar que la chica tenía carisma y era agradable. Tal vez si tenia una oportunidad para ganar. Incluso contra Sara y Yuki...

\- No me engañas, pequeña flor. Los humanos suelen ser tan traicioneros. Te sonríen para luego apuñalar te por las espalda.

\- Creo que es demasiado rápido para que juzgue a toda una raza por unos pocos.- respondió Tsubaki sin dejar de sonreír y emitir ese aura de tranquilidad.

\- ¿ Qué pasaría, Sara - sama, si ella no llega a las elecciones por algún accidente? - dijo distraída mente una de las alumnas.

Ichiru se estremeció agarrando el mango de su espada. Esto se tornaba cada vez más peligroso.

\- ¿ Me pregunto que pasaría primero? - todos giraron al árbol en el que provenía la voz de Akasuna no Sasori, el cual jugaba entre sus dedos con un kunai.- ¿ Uds llegan a tocarlas o yo las decapito? ¿ Me pregunto si se volverán polvo como los otros vampiros? ¿ quieren intentarlo?

\- Yo creo que si estan buscando eso.- salió del bosque Shizuka con un impecable kimono blanco.- ¿ Sara, vas a atacar a mi protegido?

\- Jamás lo haría. - aunque sus palabras fueron dulces su rostro parecía contrariado.

\- Bien.- asintió Shizuka acariciando el cabello de Ichiru para gran malestar de Masaki.- Porque si veo a mi cachorrito lastimado porque no pudiste o no quisiste controlar a tus esclavos, voy a enojarme y mucho. ¿ Entendido?

Las convertidas y Dara siguieron su camino. Ichiru se calmó al verlas partir y Masaki sintió algo raro. Celos. ¿ Por qué él parecía tan tranquilo con Shizuka mimandolo o llamándolo suyo? Era raro.

\- Gracias, Sasori- san.- se inclinó Shizuka con respeto.- Dudo haber llegado a tiempo si ud no hubiese intervenido.

\- No lo hice por ti.

\- Eso lo sé. - se mofó Shizuka.- Vamos, Ichiru, tenemos algo que hacer.

\- Pero...

Ichiru miró a Masaki queriendo decirle algo, pero simplemente suspiró y se fue con la pira sangre. Masaki se quedó allí clavada en el piso molesta con él, con ella... Con Shizuka.

\- Es peligroso lo que están haciendo.- les advirtió Sasori.

\- ¿ Ir contra Sara? - preguntó Mizuki.

\- Si, y meterse con los Kiryuu. Donde van siempre los sigue la muerte.- Sasori miró a Tsubaki y se lo notaba molesto.- Aunque no me sorprendería viniendo de ti.

Tsubaki apartó la mirada. A pesar de ser fría sentía una intensidad muy potente viniendo de Sasori, el Akasuna últimamente estaba rondandola. Le hacía preguntarse muchas cosas que jamás iban a tener respuesta. .. especialmente porque él no quería darselas.

\- Lo siento.- trató de sonar lo más arrepentida posible.- Pero es algo que debo hacer.

\- Eso tampoco me sorprende.- murmuró Sasori con algo de dolor en la voz... como si ya supiera el desenlace de todo aquello.

* * *

El profesor de literatura tembló a los pies del gran roble al escuchar sus anteojos quebrarse por la pisada de alguien.

\- ¿ Quién está ahí? - volvió a preguntar por octava vez desde que había salido de su cuarto rumbo a su aula.

Era media noche pero se había olvidado sus apuntes para la clase siguiente y armar una didáctica lección sobre los escritos de medioevo en español e inglés antiguo. Sabía que según las reglas debía quedarse dentro del edificio de residencia número 2 por algún motivo despues de las 8. Pero con su trastorno compulsivo obsesivo de tener todo planeado la resultaba neurótico no tener las hojas.

\- Es humano.- escuchó una risa infantil.

No podía ver nada sin anteojos. Todo estaba borroso y lo alarmaba. Sabía que lo habían estado siguiendo desde que salió del edificio, pero pensó que era alguno de los alumnos haciendo una broma.

\- Por- pors-supuesto que soy humano.- extendió las manos tratando de encontrar sus anteojo en el piso.- Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, si siguen así tendré que reportarlos a Tobi- san.

Una risa ronca y profunda acompañó a la infantil que le helaba la sangre.

\- Vas a ser un buen mensajero.- escuchó la voz masculina demasiado cerca.

Era demasiado borrosa su cara. Quiso gritar al sentir algo filoso como navajas cerca de su estómago. Pero el otro pateó sus pulmones, el dolor al sentir algo quebrarse dentro de si mismo lo hizo llorar.

\- Diré lo que quieran. ¿ Quiénes son? ¿ Qué quieren de mí?

\- ¿ Cuál es tu profesión en este lugar? - preguntó el mayor.

\- S - s- soy profesor de literatira de primer a tercer año.

\- ¿ Literatura? Interesante.

Escuchó las pisadas envolverle mientras él temblaba sin parar. Ese hombre se sentía amenazante aunque no podía ver más que una mancha de su figura. El otro era definitivamente más bajito. Incluso podía ser un niño salvo que por su fuerza titánica lo dudaba.

\- ¿ Qué les enseñan a los niños estos días? - preguntó el adulto hojeando su carpeta.

Podia escucharlo pasar de hoja en hoja sus cuadernos de clases.

\- La próxima clase entraré en el cantar del mío Cid en español antiguo. (N/a: la que no lo haya leído, en español antiguo NO LO LEA).

\- ¿ Nada de _San Columba_ o _La batalla de Gwen Ystrad_ ? Que decepción.

\- ¿ Que es eso? - preguntó el profesor.

Un gruñido ronco de un animal lo hizo saltar.¿ Llevaban alguna bestia salvaje con ellos? ¿ Quienes eran esos tipos?

\- Son antiguos textos del medioevo escoceses. ¿ Y Ud se hace llamar profesor de literatura? ¡ Qué vergüenza para la raza humana!

\- Escocia. - rió el otro con un chillido agudo. - ¿ _saorachadh ainmhidh bho a cliabhan?_

_\- ¿ Qué dijo? - preguntó fascinado como podía hablar en otra lengua tan difícil. - ¿ Qué idioma es ese?_

_\- Es gaélico. Mi lengua de origen y de alguna forma la de él también. - rió entre dientes.- Y me ha preguntado si voy a dejar salir la bestia de su jaula._

_El profesor tragó con fuerza. Entonces si traían un animal salvaje..._

_\- Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Prometo dejar el mensaje sin saber quienes son, peor por favor nme me- lastimen._

_\- Oh, es una lástima porque ud mismo va a ser el mensaje.- volvió a hablar el adulto solo que esta vez su voz fue más gutural y arrastraba las r._

_Antes que él pudiese tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario. Unos firmas dientes se cerraron sobre su garganta rompiendo todo a su paso, cuerdas vocales, tráquea, y huesos._

_\- ¿ Tienes sed, Ezra? - preguntó Volkodlak al soltar la garganta del hombre._

_El niño se puso pálido y vómito sobre el césped hasta que no hubo nada en su estómago. Volk se carcajeo. Un vampiro clase E que lúcido vomitaba ante la mínima visión de sangre. Era la primera vez en seis meses que Ezra recobraba la cordura y no iba a durar mucho. No solo eso que cuando volviese a enloquecer, su episodio de sed de sangre iba a ser peor._

_\- ¿ Sabes por qué hago esto, Ezra?_

_Él asintió retorciéndose de dolor al mirar al hombre cuya cabeza colgaba casi decapitado._

_\- Dilo.- le ordenó. _

_\- Por mí. Estás de su lado por mí. -El niño lloraba desconsolado abrazado a si mismo._

_\- ¿ Qué va a curarte?_

_\- La sangre de Yuroichi. - moqueo él mirando a su tutor.- No solo mi cordura, también mi rostro herido._

_Cuando el niño volvía a abrir los ojos estos parpadeaban con un rojo escarlata demencial. Estaba volviendo al abismo por su terrible conversión en vampiro hasta ya tantos años. Ezra Belac, la serpiente endemoniada (como solían apodarle los sabios que estaban en contra de Asylum), gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Volk quiso callarlo. Todos se darían cuenta de su presencia. Despertaría a todos y seria demasiado trabajoso para él acabarlos._

_Pero Ezra lo necesitaba. Asi que grabó con sus garras el mensaje en el pecho del profesor mientras Ezra destruía todo a su alrededor. El viento cambió de repente. Seguro acto de Dark Shyde alertandoles la presencia de otros. Tomó a un mas tranquilo pero furibundo niño y lo arrastró hasta la linde de los bosques donde podría n ocultarse mejor. Notó como cientos de lobos se acercaban atraídos por el olor a sangre y con ellos vinieron los guardianes de Asylum. La organización Amanecer, los cazadores, la híbrida, la medium y por ultimo Hakyoku. Pudo escuchar la discusión entre todos antes de que llegase a Yagari._

_\- Bueno trabajo, Yuro.- la felicitó el profesor dándole una caricia en el pelo. Exra quedó hipnotizado por el gesto._

_\- No es un buen trabajo.- siseo ella._

_\- No es tu culpa que tus lobos no hayan podido detener al que hizo esto.- la calmo la híbrida. _

_\- Eso es lo que me perturba.- comentó el cazador Takamiya.- Deben tener alguna forma de evitar que los lobos los detecten. _

_Yuro peinó con su mirada plateada el bosque. Volkodlak se tenso. ¿ Podría ella reconocer su presencia? Algo en su mirar le dijo que ella presentía que él estaba allí. Tal como lo hacía cuando era niña. Tal como lo hizo hace dos años atrás cuando la sacó del fuego del colegio de música. _

_\- ¿ Yuro? - atrajo su atención uno de los gemelos Kiryuu._

_-Nada.-contestó ella sombría. - Este lugar se siente extraño. _

* * *

**_Nos olvidamos a veces de nuestro pasado._**

**_Del mismo modo del peligro que corremos._**

**_Los días de calma dejan pasar la tranquilidad,_**

**_Y como si nada pretendemos que estamos a salvo._**

**_Por suerte, siempre hay algo que nos lo recuerda_**

**_Para volver a alzar las armas._**

* * *

_Hace más de 3000 años..._

_\- Rido, deja mi moño en paz._

_Juri se quejaba mientras daba saltitos tratando de arrebatarle la cinta de cabello a su hermano mayor. Rido se descostillaba de risa al ver el esfuerzo de su posible futura esposa. Aunque Haruka no parecía muy contento por ello, él seguía a su lado hablándole suavemente. La nieve caía a montones mientras Juri trataba de alcanzar su moño. A Mizuki no le gustaba la nieve. Tampoco el frío. .. No sabia que le gustaba en esos momentos. Lo único que recordaba era esos hachazos contra su espalda arrancando lo último de orgullo que tenia. Ya ni siquiera tenía lágrimas para llorar por lo perdido. Porque lo había perdido todo, nada quedaba para ella._

_Se estremeció de la corriente de aire en su espalda. Quería morir. El niño a su lado se levantó dejandola sola y ella quiso gritar que no se fuera. No le incomodaba su compañía, tampoco le temía. Estaba tan sola que no quería volver a sentir ese vacío. Fue hasta que notó el peso en sus hombros del por qué el muchacho se había ido. Una colcha la cubría de pies a cabeza dándole el calor que le faltaba. Se sintió ronronear._

_\- ¿ Ahí Está mejor? - preguntó él con una cálida sonrisa._

_Mizuki asintió. Probablemente la primera respuesta no catatónica que hizo desde que estos hermanos la habían sacado de esa terrible casa._

_\- Gracias.- emitió su primero sonido después de llorar por noches enteras._

_Su voz fue asquerosa, ronca y pastosa a la vez. No parecía para nada su voz. Los dos otros hermanos detuvieron su pelea al escucharla y se acercaron a ella corriendo. Ella se acurrucó contra Haruka asustada por tanta cercanía. El la protegió de sus hermanos. Mizuki enredó sus dedos en la camisa de Haruka para sentir su calor emanando de su piel._

_\- La están asustando.- los reprendió. - Sean suaves con ella._

_La niña, Juuri, le sonrió de oreja a oreja tendiendo su mano hacia ella. Mizuki alargó sus dedos por entre los pliegues de la colcha y tocó la mano de la niña. Era suave y cálida. Rido le tendió su mano también enredado por la cinta para el cabello. Ella sonrió tenuemente._

_\- ¿ Puedes darme la cinta, por favor? - le pidió al muchacho y él se la dio inmediatamente. _

_Obligó a Juuri a sentarse enfrente de ella y trenzó el negro cabello junto con la cinta. La nieve caía a fuera, pero a Mizuki ya no le molestaba tanto. Ella podía atrapar la calidez entre las manos de esos tres amables hermanos._

Mizuki suspiró mirando al cielo con molestia. Quería nieve. Mucha, en cantidad, como para que ella se hundiese hasta el cuello... o tirase bolas de nieve a todos como las guerras que había hecho con Rido, Haruka y Juuri.

Volvió a suspirar y se sentó mirando a su alrededor como si de esa manera pudiese lograr que se generase nieve... Una cabeza rubia apareció en el camino y se detuvo al notarla recostada en el pasto. Ella también lo observó mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- ¿ Por qué esa cara de desagrado y pucheros, belleza de medianoche? - sonrió Aidou sin oerder un segundo de molestarla.

\- Nada.

\- No creo que esa cara sea por nada. - insistió el muy molesto.

\- ¿ Tanto quieres saber? - lo desafió esperando que se fuera, solo que no lo hizo.- Esta bien, pensaba en mis hermanos... Y en que me gustaría que nevara.

\- ¿ Nieve hu? - sonrió Aidou.- En eso creo que si puedo ayudar.

Hanabusa cerró los ojos y ella pudo sentir su poder fluir de él. El aire comenzó a congelarse y pronto Mizuki estornudo. Al abrir los ojos pequeños copos caían enredandose con su cabello. Haciendo espirales contra el piso antes de acumularse. El pecho se oprimió al ver la belleza blanca y todo fue arruinado cuando una bola de nieve le estampó en la cara.

La risa de Aidou resonó por todo el patio antes de que Mizuki le hiciera clmer otra bola de nieve. Los dos se empezaron a tirar bolas de nieve persiguiendose el uno al otro. Mizuki se tiró encima del rubio haciéndole comer nieve mientras el vampiro no paraba de reírse.

Los dos quedaron recostados en la nieve haciendo angelitos hasta que Mizuki comenzó a sentir sus extremidades entumecerse por el frío.

\- Dios, eso ha sido muy divertido.- seguía riéndose ella.

\- Bastante.- le sonrió Aidou a su lado.- Aunque creo que mis primos van a matarme ppr llegar tarde.

\- Puedes excusarte diciendo que te entretuve.

\- Nah, yo quise quedarme.

Aidou se levantó sacándose los restos de nieve de la ropa con suficiencia y Mizuki sintió ese tirón que había sentido hacia ya mucho tiempo con Haruka. Quería pedirle que se quedase... Quería que siguiesen jugando y riendo los dos juntos. Las palabras que salieron fueron otras.

\- ¿ Podemos hacer esto otra vez algún día?

\- ¿ Llevarnos bien? - bromeó Aidou y ella le regaló otra sonrisa.

\- También. ..

\- Por supuesto, es una promesa.

Aidou se fue silbando una canción alegre con entusiasmo. La perspectiva de entrenar toda la tarde con sus primos ya no parecía una tragedia. Solo que no era el único que había estado echándole el ojo a Mizuki.

\- Hm, que molestia.

Sasori se levantó de su siesta y miró por la ventana junto con Deidara. El rubio apretaba sus puños al ver partir a la molestia vampirica tras deslumbrarla con su poder.

\- Parece que el rubito te está serruchando el piso.

\- A los dos, Danna.- gruñó Deidara.- ¿ No piensas detener a Kaname de arrebatarte a esa chica?

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo en el que se conocían, Deidara pudo percibir el instinto asesino de Sasori fluir detrás de la cáscara de madera que era. Algo peligroso y demasiado fierte como para ser borrado de la insensibilidad de su senpai. Parecía quebrarse y cuando sucediese... algo decía que iba a ser aterrador.

\- Ella siempre me perteneció desde un principio. Kaname solo termina arruinándolo.

* * *

Ayame barrió el departamento de arriba a abajo para asegurarse de que ninguna de ellas estuviese allì. Gracias a Kami, ninguna de sus compañeras de piso estaba. Por una parte le perturbaba aquello porque probablemente estaban metiéndose en problemas... Sin embargo, necesitaba esa soledad. Necesitaba que nadie supiese de eso. Levantó unas cuantas maderas debajo de su cama buscando los papeles. Los expedientes de los casos no resueltos de Uroboros... Solo habían quedado dos a lo largo de la historia.

Los cazadores siempre los habían llamado "la espada sin misericordia" pero eran eficientes. Siempre terminaban un trabajo. No había criatura que estuviese en la lista de caza que pudiese escapar de Uroboros y sus letales integrantes.

Ya nada existía de ello, solo quedaba ella, Ayame Nii. La última de la larga familia ancestral Nii, la última viva de los líderes de Uroboros. Pero, ¿qué era una líder sin un grupo al cual dirigir?¿Qué era de su orgullo si vivía bajo el mismo techo que los vampiros detestables? Bueno, si, algunos de ellos eran amables y agradables. Sus mejillas hervían al pensar en uno específicamente.

Sacudió su cabeza ventilándose y leyó los archivos. La mayoría había perecido cuando habían ido uno tras otro a completar la misión "Omega". La cual se conectaba con la mayor masacre que había sucedido en Uroboros hace demasiado tiempo como para ser recordado. Una tragedia que había ocurrido en este mismo lugar, una tragedia que hace cuatro años había reabierto su investigación en su hogar. Todo apuntaba a Asylum, todo a esta bendita escuela que había abierto sus puertas a monstruos, asesinos, a toda criatura fuera del alcance de su organización.

Había sido sospechoso, había sido desastroso ver llegar uno a uno a sus compañeros en bolsas sin vida. Pero faltaban hojas. Faltaba más de la mitad del expediente de la tragedia de Asylum hace más de 3000 años. Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido, qué ocultaba el secreto de la creación de Asylum (porque este había sido comprado por un misteriosos benefactor tras la tragedia de Uroboros).

Una poco brillante idea se le ocurrió a la luz de la linterna bajo las líneas de los más antiguos manuscritos. Asylum tenía todos su historial, alumnos, maestros, todo lo que podría necesitar en papel. ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? Hmm... Había sido Kaname, o Takuma...

No, había sido Yagari hablando con Zero acerca de borrar algunos expedientes de los difuntos por Acnología. Ayame suprimió el instinto de sonreír para si misma. Quedaría muy creepy si alguna de sus amigas llegaba a venir. ¿Había dicho amigas? La palabra dejó un sabor agridulce. Nunca había tenido amigas nunca. Jamás había aceptado tenerlas, ni tenido oportunidad. Siempre había detestado a Yuro por la competencia... y jamás había entendido su complicada mentalidad. Ahora podían ser más cercanas... Ahora eran compañeras. Y todas se cuidaban las espaldas.

Ayame ya no estaba haciendo esto solo por descubrir la verdad detrás de todo esto. Quería proteger lo que había encontrado allí. Porque si eran ciertos los informes...

La tragedia podía volver a repetirse.

Ella quería protegerlas.

Agarró su bolso y salió despedida de su lugar directo a la casa central. El misterio terminaba esa noche.

...Sara sonrió al ver salir a Ayame desprotegida. Por la actitud de la híbrida, no quería ser vista. Una actitud tan cuidadosa solo levantaba sus sospechas que iba a hacer algo malo y donde estaba la híbrida, siempre estaban las otras.

\- Esto es demasiado fácil.- sonrió Shirabuki.

-¿Estás segura de esto? No creo que sea correcto.

\- Confía en mí. Ayame Nii solo busca la destrucción de lo que tus padres y Cross construyeron... Y muchas de ellas la están ayudando.

Yuki dudó antes de que la siguiera por el mismo camino en que habían visto desaparecer a Nii. Ya no entendía de que iba esos planes de Sara, tampoco sabía porque a veces solo se perdía en sus pensamientos sin recordar nada de lo que habían hecho. Sentía como si Sara lo hiciese a propósito, pero ella no entendía que poder tendría para hacer eso. Depsués de todo ella era una pura sangre.

\- ¿No quieres que Zero vea la verdad?- preguntó Sara.

\- Si, pero...

\- Te lo juro. Ellas quieren destruirnos. ¿Qué buscaba Uroboros?

\- La extinción de los vampiros...

Sara sonrió al notar que ya la tenía en su palma de la mano.

-¿Quién se interpone a ello?

Yuki asintió. Sus ojos se oscurecieron... Su mente se nubló de repente. Ya no había nada en mente. Solo rojo, furia y dolor. Todo causado por quien le había arrebatado a Zero. Ella iba a pagar. La oscuridad de un espejo al fondo de una cueva se alimentó de esos sentimientos negativos formados por la oscuridad del corazón de Yuki.

\- Muy bien.- rió Karalius.-Sigue, pequeña vampiro. Tomaré todo lo que tengas, hasta que estes seca como las víctimas de tu especie. Mi pequeña reina de los vampiros, mi nueva marioneta.

* * *

_**Le prometí al viento entre lágrimas.**_

_**Le prometí al dolor sobre su tumba.**_

_**No hubo despedida, ni últimas palabras.**_

_**Solo desgarradora soledad y deseos imposibles,**_

_**Cenizas en el viento y flores sobre sus tumbas.**_

_**Solo hubo el vacío que quedó cuando ellos se fueron.**_

* * *

Yuro sostuvo a Dara mientras esta se metía en el despacho de Yagari en el segundo piso.

\- Asi que es así como te metes dentro del colegio.- se aferró a ella como si dependiese su vida... porque así era. Yuro había disparado un gancho al techo con una soga y ahi esyaban las dos escalando por la pared exterior del colegio en la noche.

\- Me gustan los clásicos. Apúrate antes que alguien nos vea.

Dara a penas podía concentrarse en destrabar la ventana mientras solo los brazos de Yuro impedían que cayera al vacío pero por arte de magia lo logró. Yuro la tiro de cabeza dentro del edificio y saltó hacia la habitación mientras sacaba la llave que había robado de Yagari esta mañana. Estaba a punto de abrir las gavetas cuando el sonido de la puerta destrabarse las congeló a ambas.

Ambas se escondieron debajo del macizo escritorio y vieron dos pares de botas de cuero entrar. Yuro conocía esas botas, porque se las había robado más de una vez a la propietaria.

\- Dime exactamente que es lo que haces aquí. - salió de su escondite.

Ayame se cruzó de brazos y taconeo el piso impaciente. No había contado con encontrarse con Yuro (o Dara si vamos al caso) mientras robaba los archivos de Asylum.

\- Puedo preguntarte lo mismo.- se cruzó de brazos Ayame.

\- Yo pregunté primero.- le sacó la lengua como una niña registrando la puerta.- Allanamiento de morada y hurto. Esto se ve muy mal para todas... asi que sugiero que nos ayudemos.

Ayame se mordió el labio inferior impaciente. Yuro no la iba a dejar ir asi como así.

\- Esta casa no siempre perteneció a Asylum.- suspiró Ayame.- Esto era propiedad de Uroboros. Y un día todos sus ocupantes desaparecieron. Nos llegaron informes que el lugar estaba maldito y todo el que pusiese un pie aquí le ocurriría lo mismo. Eso y que además Uroboros no pereció de forma natural... Les fueron dando caza debido a una investigación que estaban llevando a cabo acerca de Asylum.

Tanto Dara como Yuro quedaron en silencio meditando sus palabras. ¿ Quería solo saber lo que había sido de sus compañeros o venganza pura? ¿ Qué iba a siceder cuando supiese la verdad? ¿ Destruiría a todo Asylum? Yuro se adelantó a los expedientes agarrando el de Itachi y lanzándoselo a Dara quien lo guardó entre los papeles de sus apuntes.

-¿ Cuál archivo quieres? - inquirio Yuro.

\- ¿ Vas a ayudarme?

\- Con una sola condición, después de saber toda la verdad vas a esperar a que se enfríen tus sentimientos para actuar. ¿ Entendido?

\- Yo... lo prometo.

\- ¿ Sabes que proablemente todo lo encuentres no te va a dar paz? ¿ Solo lo hara peor? A veces es mejor mantenerse en la ignorancia si no queremos dañar a los que queremos...

Ayame asintió pidiéndole los archivos de unos cuantos vampiros y el historial de misiones de Amanecer junto con "creación" formal del instituto y los papeles de propiedad. Dara bajó lentamente por la soga hasta llegar a tierra firme. Yuro iba a encaramarse para salir cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Cerró automáticamente la ventana dejando caer la soga y le hizo un gesto a Dara para que se fuera. La medium ni meditó llevarle la contraria. Salió despedida a gran velocidad a uno de los laterales de la casa sin pensárselo dos veces.

Entró Yagari seguido por nada más y nada menos que Yuki Kuran y Sara Shirabuki. Ayame gruñó. ¿ Qué carajo hacían esas dos pura sangres allí? No obtuvo su respuesta con las primeras palabras de Sara.

\- Le dije que era cierto. - se regodeó de satisfacción la vampireza rubia mirando a ambas cazadoras como si fueran sus presas.

Algo que evidentemente a ninguna de las dos le agradó. Era obvio que las intenciones de Sara no eran buenas y a Yuro le daban ganas de gritar cuando veía a la estúpida de Yuki dejarse llevar. Todo giraba en torno a algo que ella había conseguido con su llegada y la humana sabía qué era lo que se había ganado su odio. Ayame por su parte estaba advertida de ambas. Era media vampiro asi que algo en ella podría llegar a obedecer sus mandatos... y la perspectiva le desagradaba más que Masaki gritando por las mañanas.

\- ¿ Qué es cierto? ¿ Qué hacen aquí? - trató de sonar lo más confundida posible.

\- Oh por dios, no eres más tonta porque el día solo tiene 24 hs, híbrida.¿ Realmente pensaron que nadie sabría lo iban a hacer? Nosotras sabíamos que iban a tratar de hacerlo.

\- No sé de qué estan hablando.- dijeron ambas al unísono.

Las vampirezas miraron a Yagari que estaba mirando con escepticismo a las dos. Si Ayame y Yuro estaban allí, era por algo.

\- Sabemos que trataban de robar los archivos de Asylum. Uroboros no ha muerto aún, al parecer.- declaró con odio hacia Ayame.

\- ¡ Eso es tan verdadero como decir que Yuki tiene tetas!- le gruñó Yuro apuntando a la pura sangre.

La chica miró su pecho confundida y notó la ironía en esa oración. .. ella no tenía nada de pecho. Era tan plana como una tabla.

\- ¿ Me estás diciendo mentirosa?

\- No, te estoy diciendo plana.

Yagari abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que se venía. Ambos bandos estaban deseosos de pelea... Lo cual no significaba nada bueno.

\- Terminemos con esto. ¿ Qué quieres ver? - le ofreció Ayame con ojos sulfurosos.

Yuki arrancó la mochila de su portadora y con Yagari registraron cada uno de los cuadernos de Yuro. Nada. Estaba vacío. Solo había los apuntes de las materias que Yuro asistía.

\- ¿ A que vinieron entonces? - quiso saber Yagari.

\- ¿ Has tratado de estudiar en un departamento con otras ruidosas? Ayame necesitaba ayuda con matemática. .. Quise ayudarla.- se cruzó de brazos la cazadora.

Yuro avanzó arrebatandole la mochila de las manos a la princesa Kuran. Estaba furiosa. Las dos vampirezas habían planeado encontrarlas in fraganti para que las expulsaran. Asi que atacó como un buen lobo arrinconado justo donde dolía.

\- No quise ir a la biblioteca porque las sillas son incómodas y me duelen los muslos.

\- ¿ No deberías ir a la enfermería por ello? - le siseo Sara

\- ¿ Y dejar que Shizuka registre mis partes pudentas porque Zero no pudo contenerse en el baño del tercer piso esta mañana? - sonrió a Yuki.

\- ¿ Zero?

\- Fue demasiado duro y rápido, pero definitivamente uno de los mejores polvos que me he echado en la vida.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Yuki sacó a Artemis golpeando a Yuro con el mango en la boca del estómago. Yuro devolvió el golpe en medio de su cara antes que Sara la despidiera con un ataque de energía directo por la ventana y arrastrando consigo a Yuki.

* * *

Dara caminó rápidamente por el camino lateral de la mansión rezando por qué nadie la viese. Esperaba que Yuro y Ayame pudiesen salir de esta... y considerando todo su expediente, esas dos eran escapistas profesionales. Sentía el peso de los archivos robados (y la culpa) con cada paso que daba.

La temperatura comenzó a descender drásticamente con cada paso que daba y eso le daba dos opciones. O estaba Aidou o algún mago de hielo cerca, o indicaba problemas para ella. Con una mueca siguió avanzando mientras el atadecer se le adelantaba rápidamente. Sin nadie quien protegerla y con muchos monstruos o terroristas al rededor, ella no quería encontrarse sola en medio de la noche. Las películas de terror tenían el típico cliché de que la que se separaba era quién terminaba muerta. Seguramente antes o después del negro/latino o la rubia hueca. Era altamente racista pero era el típico argumento de película de terror.

\- Diablos. - se mordió el labio esperandl encontrar a alguien en la puerta principal (hasta Kakuzu era preferible antes de tener que irse sola) dado que regresar con los archivos a la escena del crimen no era una opción.

Vio un grupo de jovenes adelante y casi que suspiró de dicha. Sus pasos se fueron deteniendo al darse cuenta de algo curioso. Ese grupo no tenia ninguna sombra, ningún halo plateado tampoco. Era como ver al vacío. O como ver uno de esos cadáveres que terminaba descubriendo por culpa de Acnologia. Ellos parecieron notar su presencia porque voltearon.

Dara gritó. Sangraban por los ojos, por los oídos, por la nariz y sus ropas estaban plagadas de sangre. Zarpas profundas se clavaban en todo el cuerpo del grupo y pronto se vio rodeada por más de ellos. ¿ Zombies en Asylum? No, los zombies no podían gritar y solo se la comerían. Estos la rodeaban zamarreandole con desesperación y gritando una misma palabra.

\- ¡ Ayúdanos! ¡ Ayúdanos!

Uno de ellos logró atravesar su pecho. Ella podía sentirlo agarrando su corazón como si quisiera detener sus latidos. Sintió un ardor nacer desde su pecho creciendo, y consumiendola. Cerró los ojos cuando el ardor se volvió insoportable y gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Abrió los ojos algo mareada y notó que una espesa niebla había cubierto Asylum. Esto le daba mala espina. Trató de llegar a la puerta principal con lo que le quedaba de fuerza. Sus liernas quemaban por el esfuerzo. Las puertas se abrieron sin que ella las tocara y cinco niños salieron corriendo en dirección del camino. Una mujer enojada sacudió un trapo lleno de polvo a ellos gritando barbaridades. Los niños solo sonreían.

Sandara notó que sus ropas eran de época. Una época antigua y misteriosa. Entró a la casa. Estaba llena de vida, de personas diferentes. Se notaba que no tenían parentesco entre si, pero todos llevaban visiblemente una marca inconfundible. Una serpiente mordiéndose su propia cola, Uroboros. Un hombre pasó a través de ella como si estuviese hecha de aire.

Ella lo reconoció como el hombre que le había atravesado el corazón. Tenia ojos negros y pelo muy claro. Sus manos se apresuraban nerviosas en su chaqueta buscando algo. Unas llaves múltiples salieron de uno de sus bolsillos. Ella lo siguió por el pasillo y se quedó de liedra al notat donde él iba. Era el cuarto de sus sueños, en el que Masaki había entrado en la noche de la fiesta. Ella bajó detrás de él por la escalera. Un fulgor dorado crecía y crecía donde estaban yendo. El hombre pareció tensarse antes de emitir una pregunta.

\- ¿ Qué demonios es eso?

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire cuando ese brillo dorado chocó contra él y se extendió por todo el lugar. El hombre, todos en la casa gritaron en agonía. Ella sintió a cada uno ser consumida por sus propias sombras, todos parecían gritando por piedad, incluso los niños. Nada quedó allí. Nada. Dara subió las escaleras por la casa. Esta vez vacía. Todo parecía abandonado. Como si sus dueños hubiesen escapado y dejado todo atrás como si fueran a volver en cualquier momento.

La comida seguía caliente, los abrigos colgados. Todo estaba preparado para la vuelta de sus amos. Salvo que sus amos habían desaparecido, habían muerto sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.

\- Dara.-escuchó una voz conocida viniendo del sótano. - Dara.

La luz provenía de la puerta. Era como una luz blanca cegadora que la llamaba. Un flash la obligó a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos el cielo despejado estaba encima de ella, el pasto verde de Asylum debajo de ella y una muy mojada Mizuki a su lado.

\- Mizu.- se tocó la cabeza allí donde palpitaba.- Ittai... Duele.

\- Parece que te diste un buen golpe o te quedaste dormida... Estabas murmurando cosas.

\- ¿ Algo coherente?

\- Solo una palabra: Ayúdame.- torció el gesto Mizuki perturbada tanto como la misma Sandara.

Mizuki la ayudó a levantarse del suelo y Dara miró al gran edificio. ¿ Qué más enconderia este lugar con tantos años? Cada vez más y más secretos salían de las piedras en las que estaba construido. Ella y Mizuki caminaron regreso a casa en silencio.

El suelo se iba haciendo blanco a medida que se acercaban a la casa donde ellas se hospedaban. Al principio Dara no le llevó el apunte hasta que se puso a pensar... Que era primavera y no podía haber nevado. Miró las ropas de Mizuki que estaban mojadas de pies a cabeza. Si, incluido su pelo que estaba todo enredado...

\- ¿ Puedo preguntar de donde vino la nieve?

\- ¿ P- p- por qué habría yo de saberlo?

\- A parte de tu aspecto...

Una llamarada se alzó por el encima de la copa de los árboles de dónde ellas provenían. Dara abrio los ojos como platos. Casi lo había olvidado.

\- Oh, Dios, Kira está en serios problemas si algún profesor vio eso.

\- Esa no es Kira.- aseguró la médium al ver una ráfaga de viento cortar árboles junto con el sonido del metal cruzarse en plena batalla.- Esas son Ayame y Yuro.

\- ¿ Puedes saber desde esta distancia si están bien? - pregunto Mizu preocupada por ellas.

¿ Con quiénes estarían peleando? Dara no se había quedado lo suficiente como para saber quién había entrado. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el halo plateado típico de los vampiros pero aún más brillante que lo normal. Eso solo podía indicar una cosa...

\- Purasangres...

* * *

**_Mira lo que tienes en frente de ti, No lo quieres aceptar._**

**_Yo estuve primero aquí, no me lo vas a quitar._**

**_Lo que poseo, lo defiendo y soy quien gobierna._**

**_No me importa lo que sientas, soy quien hace las reglas._**

**_¿ Peleas contra mí esperando derrotarme?_**

**_Niña, muchos lo intentaron y siguen sin derrocarme._**

* * *

Kira pateó en el pecho a Hanabusa. Este parecía estar flotando en una dimensión alternativa sin prestar atención al entrenamiento que estaban realizando.

\- ¡¿ Estás de joda?! ¿ Hola? Hanabusa a tierra, ¿ me copia? - trató de espabilarlo Kira sin éxito.

\- Aidou - san, mira, Mizuki está pasando.- sonrió Takuma apuntando al bosque.

Automáticamente como un encanto el rubio miró en esa dirección y se volvió rojo al notar el engaño. Ruka y Kira intercambiaron una sonrisita de burla.

\- Así que el gran Idol está enamorado.- movió las cejas Ruka provocativamente.

\- ¡ Yo no estoy enamorado!- gritó el aludido haciendo una rabieta como siempre.- Ella es... mi próxima presa. ¡ Nada más!

Kira comenzó a descostillarse de la risa. Era peor que un niño pequeño. Akatsuki frunció en ceño como recordando algo y todos se voltearon a mirarlo. Akatsuki no era muy expresivo. No desde que Yuhi había muerto.

\- ¿ Es la misma chica a la que seguimos en Belthane qje estaba con Deidara?

\- ¿ Te estás recibiendo de stalker profesional y no nos contaste nada? - bromeó Kira esta vez encantada de molestar a su primo.

\- ¡ Esa chica tiene algo raro! Se los aseguro.- se cruzó de brazos molesto y con ganas de matar a sus primos y amigos.

El silencio reino por unos momentos mientras Aidou se decía a si mismo una serie de improperios contra todos ellos.

\- ¿ Entonces no te parece linda?- preguntó Takuma.

\- ¡ Por supuesto que es hermosa!- le gruñó sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.- ¿ Es que no tienes ojos?

Aidou comenzó a boquear al notar lo que dijo a la vez que su rostro se volvía rojo. Ya no tenia salida. Estaban todos complotados contra él. Necesitaba guiar la atención hacia otros rubros.

\- Por lo menos no tengo una novia con un largo record de asesinatos impunes a vampiros por pertenecer a una secta fanática. - contra atacó con una mueca.

\- Ayame dejó esa atrás. - contestó enojado Ichijou.- Su familia le enseñó que no existían vampiros buenos como nosotros... N- NO es que sea mi novia o algo así.

\- Esto es demasiado bueno como para no chantajearlos.- se limpió las lágrimas de la risa Kira.- Van a ser mis esclavos de por vida...

Aidou sonrió malévola mente y eso ya no le gustó tanto.

\- Lo dice la que va abriendo las piernas al mago de hielo.

\- No se dd-d- d-de que estas hablando.- se cruzó de brazos Kira.- Y si así lo fuera, por lo menos yo sería sincera con lo que me atrae.

\- Parece peor que una telenovela.- bufó otro saliendo del bosque.

Zero Kiryuu, a pesar de ser un vampiro de casta baja, era conocido por sus grandes poderes como si fuera de la nobleza o incluso un sangre pura. A pesar de ser un gruñón con mal carácter, los vampiros habían aprendido a respetarlo.

\- ¿ Les molesta si me uno a su entrenamiento?

\- Para nada.- sonrió Takuma.

Todos desplegaron sus habilidades heredadas atacandose los unos a los otros. Aunque las llamas de los Kain eran potentes, el hielo seguía creciendo a causa de Aidou y las enredaderas de la Bloody Rose seguían atravesando el fuego sin misericordia. Ruka trató de hacerles ver las peores pesadillas de cada uno... Solo Zero quedó en pie sin estremecerse.

_Zero..._

_Sus ojos trataron de buscar las dos voces que reconocía. Giró en redondo viendo a su hermabo agonizando en el suelo junto con Yuu. Ambos tenían heridas profundas, y la sangre se esparcía por el suelo. Tenia sed. Quería su sangre..._

Una explosión asustó a Ruka liberando a todos de las ilusiones que los había obligado a ver. Todos corrieron hacia allí preocupados por la posibilidad de que fuese Acnologia. Salvo que se llevaron una sorpresa padre al llegar.

Con Morilec Yuro bloqueba ataques de Artemis en forma de guadaña. De vez en cuando ambas tenían que esquivar diversos ataque sobrenaturales. Llamaradas y lenguas de fuego perseguían a Yuro la cual escaoa gracias las múltiples ráfagas de viento que cortaba todo a su paso emitidas por Ayame. Sara volvió a emitir una potente bola de fuego directo en la pierna de Yuro. Ni había escapatoria. .. salvo que Zero la tumbo antes de que impactara en ella.

Akatsuki, Kira y Takuma se interpusieron entre Ayame y Sara que se atacaban entre si derribando el ataque de las otras con sus poderes. Aidou detuvo a Yuki antes que pudiese ir a por Yuro que se había levantado con ojos salvajes. Zero la agarró por la cintura antes que pudiese atacar y Ruka le hizo una ilusión de ceguera. Yuro gruñó tratando escaparse.

\- Te soltaré cuando te calmes.

\- Lo mismo digo.- contestó Aidou a Yuki.

Yuro se relajo y apoyó su cabeza contra el hueco entre el cuello y su hombro. Zero la dejó estar aunque sentía la ira de Yuki alzarse.

\- ¿ Qué demonios fue eso?

\- La perra en celo empezó. - se rió Sara apuntando a Yuro.

\- Según recuerdo fue Yuki la que atacó a Yuro y las tiraste a ambas por la ventana.- defendió a su compañera Ayame.

\- Fue ella quien empezó.- trató de soltarse del hielo de Hanabusa.

Yagari llegó con su escopeta cargada al hombro y su gorro de vaquero tejano. Sus ojos parecían furiosos con todas ellas.

\- No me importa quién empezó. Ninguna de uds tendría que haber sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para seguir la pelea. ¿ Algo que comentar, Hakyoku?

Yuro retrocedió hasta chocar contra el pecho de Zero. Ella se recostó contra él apretando su cadera ( y su trasero) contra la pelvis de Zero. Este apretó la mandíbula cuando recordó su "actividad" en el baño esta mañana. Estaba tentado de arrastrarla a su habitación luego.

\- Yo solo dije la verdad.- ronroneo Yuro.- La princesa Kuran no puede soportarlo y eso no es mi culpa.

\- ¿ La verdad? - Yuki miró a Zero.- Zero me quiere a mí. Yo soy la que hace su sed retroceder.

\- Menos mal, porque, Zero, apestas a sangre de Yuro...- dijo Kira sarcástica mente. - ¿ Te has dado un trago recientemente ?

Zero se mordió el labio inferior. No quería lastimar a Yuki. Pero tampoco podía negar que era Yuro quien calmaba su sed. Yuro notó su discusión interna y se soltó de él con molestia. Yuki tambien parecía hervir a fuego lento. Kira casi (casi) que se compadece del cazador convertido.

\- Realmente ya no importa. Vamonos a casa, chicas.

* * *

Kala Hachiko se peinaba frente al espejo de su cuarto. Se peinaba cual rapunzel con su larga cabellera color uva. Un color que todos pensaban que se teñía ( es especial, los humanos) vuando era en ella tan natural como su telekinesis. Por eso la habían aceptado en Asylum como una de las tantas humanas con poderes, pero ella no quería participar de Akatsuki. Le parecía que a veces eran demasiado sanguinarios.

Su mayor preocupación ahora eran las chicas con las que había convivido tan poco tiempo pero le había generado ternura. Estaba preocupada especialmente por Tsubaki. Escuchaba muchas veces a Sara hablar de ella... Y no le auguraba nada bueno si seguía con la candidatura.

\- ¿ Humana? - escuchó la voz de "su alteza imperial" entrando a la habitación.

\- Ya te he dichi cual es mi nombre, Sara. Procura recordarlo.

\- ¿ O que?- recogió la vampireza uno de sus vestidos y se lo probó frente al espejo.- ¿ Me harás arrepentirme?

Kali hizo una mueca sin llevarle el apunte. Ojalá la dulce y buena Yuki no cayese al mismo nivel que la víbora rastrera que tenia como compañera de cuarto.

\- ¿ Qué pensará Takuma de este vestido?

\- ¿ Takuma Ichijou? Pensé que estaba interesado en Ayame Nii- la miró por el espejo.

\- No por mucho tiempo.

Kali quiso advertirle que se estaba metiendo con la chica equivocada pero Sara supo leerle lo que pensaba de alguna forma.

\- No, Kali, ellas no saben con quien se estan metiendo.

\- ¿ Ellas?

\- Tsubaki no va a ganar, Ayame va a quedarse sola porque voy a hacer al pichón Ichijou mi juguete. En cuanto a esa humana pestilente llamada Yuroichi... Yuki se encargará de ella. Y con esto podré sellar el destino de Kira, y de todo el qje las haya ayudado. ¿ Entendiste, humana?

\- Eres detestable.

\- No, soy la futura reina vampiro. Nadie, ni siquiera ese idiota de Kaname va a quitarme lo que quiero. Y voy a arrancarles el alma una a una a esas mocosas. No son más que basura.

Sara se fue taconeando con fuerza y Kali se mordió el labio sin saber que hacer. ¿ Prevenir a las chicas y asegurarse su muerte en manos de algun vampiro controlado por la purasangre Sara? Sus manos temblaron y ella dejó salir sus poderes. Toda la parte de Sara quedó destrozada por su simple pensamiento. Nada se salvó. Eso le enseñaría por lo menos algo.

Se dejó caer entre sus manos y negó exasperada. Necesitaba hacer algo. Alzó el rostro lista para irse hacia la casa de las chicas y quedó congelada al ver su reflejo.

Solo que ya no lo era. Una mujer cubierta por un velo, vestida de negro la saludaba del otro lado.

\- Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairiest one of all? - susurró la mujer del otro lado.

Tentáculos negros de poder salieron del espejo inmovilizando a Kali.

\- ¿ Ibas a alguna parte, Hachiko - san?

\- ¿ Quién eres? - susurró ella aterrada.

\- Tú sabes quién soy.- sonrió ella aunque solo pudo ver una sombra difusa detrás del velo.- Tú misma me nombraste. ¿ No me recuerdas?

\- Dark Shyde.- la palabra llego a sus labios por reflejo.

Uno de los tentáculos acarició su rostro con suavidad pero eso solo la aterro más.

\- ¿ Qué quieres de mí?

\- ¿ De ti? Oh, Kali. Yo ya te tengo a ti. Agarrada en la palma de mi mano. No necesito nada de tu alma, nada de lo que puedes reconocer como ti misma.

Kali quiso gritar cuando uno de los tentáculos la atravesó como si ella fuese de aire. Otro por la boca la ahogó hasta que empezó a tener convulsiones. Cuando hubo terminado el cambio, Kali se estrépito al suelo golpeando su cabeza con fuerza. Ella se levantó mareada. Hasta que vio el espejo vacío. Sin incluso su reflejo. Hasta que notó una segunda voz en su cabeza que movió sus extremidades libremente.

\- Hay cosas que tenemos que hacer.- rió Kali, solo que ella no había pensado esas palabras.- No te preocupes, Kali. Voy a dejarte ir después de esto.

En su mente, Kali lloró.

\- Oh, no, cariño, no voy a matarte. Solo necesito que hagas un trabajo para mí y lo mantengas en secreto.

¿ Que podría querer ella de Kali? Dark shyde se desnudó tomando solamente uno de los pilotos de lluvia y unos tacones aguja para vestirse. Kali tragó con fuerza. Sabía por que camino estaban yendo y no le agradaba el final. El repiqueteo de la lluvia comenzó aún cuando hace algunos segundos había un Sol brillante abarcando el Cielo. Kali por algún motivo supo que había sido la bruja esa la que había provocado el cambio del clima.

\- Eres tan inteligente. - se burló Dark shyde.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente al cuarto del " dúo terrorífico". Kali, por los poderes de Shyde pudo percibir que solo había un inmortal dentro de la habitación. Tocó la puerta y sonrió al ver abrir a Hidan la puerta.

\- Profesor, vengo a negociar mi nota del trabajo de ayer.

\- Hachiko, te sacaste un 9, no me jodas, perra.

El cuerpo de Kali se inclinó sobre el pecho desnudo de Hidan, que no llevaba camiseta y lo arañó levemente.

\- Pero yo quiero un 10.

\- Sacrifica vírgenes a Jashin y traeme sus corazones si quieres un 10.- enarco una ceja el albino al ver la poco usual reacción de Kali al haberle dicho perra. Siempre le contestaba peor y eso era lo divertido al irritar a su mejor alumna.

\- ¿ No va a cambiarme la nota por las buenas? Era mi mejor trabajo.

Hidan se rió su cara hasta que notó que Kali retrocedía con seriedad y cara ofendida. Pensó que ahi si su alumna iba a querer degollarlo hasta que notó que se abría el piloto y lo dejaba caer al suelo. Hidan tragó con fuerza. ¿ Eso que veía en su brazo era el símbolo de Jashin? Claro que no sabia exactamente lo que era por estar fijamente mirándola desnuda.

\- ¿ Siempre que no te ponen un 10 haces esto a tus profesores?

\- No.- con testo ella empujandolo hacia adentro del cuarto.- He visto como me miras. Me has llamado perra, prostituta innumerables veces, hasta que hoy he tenido un pensamiento algo inapropiado.

\- ¿ Inapropiado? - la tomó de las caderas al empezar a respirar de forma superficial.

\- ¿ Alguna vez me imaginaste de este modo, Hidan- sensei?

Hidan susurró la respuesta a Kali en el oído y Shyde sonrió con malicia. Había adivinado bien... Ya tenía su presa y pronto Asylum empezaría a desmoronarse.

* * *

**_Observa como arrastro al infierno lo que amas,_**

**_Destruyo lo que anhelas._**

**_Tendrías que haberte retirado cuando pudiste._**

**_Porque con tu poco encanto no lo sedujiste._**

**_Su sangre ya corre por mis venas y por nosotras, podrías hundiros._**

**_¿ No escuchaste hablar de mí? Soy la futura reina de los vampiros._**


	18. 17: Sorrow

_uno dos tres probando. Uno dos... okei! Antes que nada heee vueltoooo y conmigo Holy y Dalia evidentemente. Estuve en 3000 trabas con este cap. Desinspirada hasta que boom. Bueno hice lo mejor que pude XD Siguen sin convencerme algunas partes pero prefiero conservar mi cabeza. Hoy si contesto reviewsss... antes qje me olvide. Las dos canciones que hacen las chicas son Take a flight y Roundtable rival de Lindsey stirling. lml Notese que a lo largo de cuando es la música hallarán los minutos correspondientes._

_Este es mi capítulo más largo... Creo_

_ANTES QUE NADA: DALIA ESTO NO ES UNA VENDETTA. REPITO NOOOO ES UNA VENDETTA._

**Holy** has vuelto, sweet. Se que te encanto el gender bender. Dara probablemente sería Uke XD obvuo que este capítulo estaba destinado a confundir la sexualidad de cada personaje. Soy malvada wajajaj en cuanto al otro capítulo. ... Si No sera lo ultimo que veamos del eterno emo vengador. Ichisaki pasio Aidou tiene sus días de tonto amoroso a tonto imbécil que no debería existir xF. Sasori es... mi polluelo. Va a salir cual pavo real en los próximos capítulos a romper quijadas y corazones. Si tus amigas no te ayudaron a hacer algo contra las reglas, pues buscate otras amigas XD lo de yuki vs yuro lo tenia buen guardado. Esa rivalidad va a ser tan troll. Si, la estan controlando a Hachiko... la razon? Muy pronto en sus mejores cines.

**Gab.** Mis descrupciones son epicas. A parte hay una razon por la que eisenhut parece un monstruo alimentado con radioactividad. Calla la boca con tu spoilers Volkodlak dilo conmigo VOLKODLAK. Deidara NO tiene instinto de supervivencia. Estamos hablando del pibe que es una bomba él mismo. Sara no va a morir todavia. Karalius se la banca. Si, las almas en pena son de uroboros pero no son las unicas... hay muchos que murieron en esas tierras. Y eso es todo lo que voy a decir.

* * *

\- Ya no estoy tan segura de esto.

La voz de Tsubaki resonó por todo el teatro vacío. Si, Asylum tenía dos lugares de presentaciones. Un auditorio de conferencias y un gran teatro antiguo. Por recomendación de Ichiru estaban practicando en el segundo. Supuestamente era mucho más difícil manejar las luces, música y escenario en sí. Llevaban una semana desde que habían decidido ingresar a la competencia. Semana que Yuro se había encerrado en clausura componiendo la melodía con ayuda de Dara y Masaki. Nadie sabía que la morocha pudiese componer y cuando le habían preguntado al respecto simplemente se había encogido de hombros restándole importancia.

Sin embargo, con cada día que pasaba, a Tsubaki le parecía una mala idea. ¿Por qué? Bueno, ambas canciones que estaban preparando giraban en torno a ella y su baile. Tenían que pasar las eliminatorias con algunos profesores como jueces y alumnos mirándolos. Ella sentía la presión sobre sus hombros y la estaban volviendo loca.

\- Tarde para echarte atrás.- mediosonrió Ayame.- Todas estamos dando lo mejor, igual que tú. Seguro que saldrá todo bien.

\- Wou, nunca pensé estar de acuerdo con alguien de Uroboros.- golpeó su hombro Kira dejando de costado su guitarra.

Ayame puso los ojos en blanco devolviéndole el golpe a Kain que rió a carcajada limpia antes de volver a concentrarse en afinar su guitarra. Tsubaki no podía creer como la vampireza podía estar tan confiada en ella misma. Claro que todas menos ella parecían relajadas con su tarea. Y ninguna incluía una escena de acción, posiblemente con su muerte.

\- Si tanto te preocupa siempre podemos encontrar otra cosa que hacer.- leyó sus pensamientos Dara mientras le echaba una ojeada al remix que estaba haciendo Masaki con los bajos y las grabaciones de coro de Mizuki.

\- No, uds han puesto toda su energía en que salga perfecto.- torció el gesto.- Confío en uds.

\- En el peor de los casos solo te romperas un pie.- bostezó Yuro que había llegado para ese último comentario.

Todas fulminaron a la ojiplata por sus palabras. La idea era calmar a Tsubaki, no alterarla más. Solo Tsubaki se rió entre dientes al comprender que era una broma. Yuro había colocado los arneses junto con Ayame y podía ser que no fuesen una luz para los cálculos, pero la experiencia en actividades de riesgo las hacían infalibles a la hora de poner el equipo y tener la precisión para que ella no se estrellase contra el suelo.

\- De última puedes intentarlo una vez más ahora y Dara se encargará con sus poderes misteriosos de decirte si vas a palmarla o no.

Dara le pegó un zape a Kira que se frotó la cabeza haciendo pucheros. ¡¿Qué?! Solo le estaba diciendo que lo intentase. Masaki justo bajó la tapa de la laptop con seriedad única. Miró a cada una de sus compañeras con el ceño fruncido y respiró varias veces antes de hablar.

\- Creo que es hora de ver como queda todo junto.- sentenció firmemente.

\- ¿Alguien te ha dicho el miedo que das tratando de ser seria?- enarcó una ceja Mizuki impresionada.- Deberíamos grabarte.

\- Apoyo la intención.- sonrió Dara.- Creo que nunca más la veremos de este modo.

Masaki les tiró un almohadón con rabia mientras trataba de mantener su fachada profesional (no muy creíble dado la melenaza llena de bucles teñidos de distintos colores como un unicornio). Se ajustó el rodete una vez más y se deslizó con la silla de rueditas hasta el centro del área de trabajo.

\- Pónganse todas en sus puestos.

\- Eso quiere decir...- la voz de Tsubaki se fue apagando a medida que sus ojos se colocaban en las vigas donde se hallaba el arnés listo para ella.

Ella tragó saliva sin que sus pies se quisiesen mover. Estaba aterrada. No solo por lo que tenía que hacer, sino por toda la situación en si. ¿Por qué había aceptado presentarse como candidata? No tenía atractivo, ni cualidades atrayentes, menos que menos contactos. Ella era un gran NO en todo lo que tenía que ver en la política. Ni hablar de la vida estudiantil. Tenía buenas notas pero no sobresalía. Era una chica común y corriente que había caído en la escuela menos propicia porque sus sueños así lo indicaban. Había ingresado a Asylum sin saber realmente si pertenecía o no al mundo de la noche.

Escaló lentamente los peldaños hasta la plataforma que contenía los elásticos y se aferró con su vida a la barandilla mientras avanzaba sobre el suelo de madera. Desde su posición pudo ver a todas tomar su lugar correspondiente. Kira todavía escondida entre bambalinas al igual que Mizuki. Dara y Masaki terminando unos últimos detalles en la pc antes de empezar. Kuromizu-ssan se encargaría de la percusión. Otra habilidad desconocida de la pelirroja estridente. Ayame se colocó en el centro con su flauta traversa lista contra sus labios y entre las telas laterales, Yuroichi se arqueó como un gato colocando el violín sobre su hombro.

Dara apagó las luces cuando Tsubaki se hubo colocado todos los ganchos y el arnés. La penumbra y el silencio reinaron expectantes. Aún en la oscuridad, Tsubaki se sintió observada. Bajó la vista a pesar del vértigo y se encontró con los ojos plateados que ella bien conocía. Había algo en ellos que reflejaban la poca luz que había como los ojos de un gato, o los de un animal nocturno. Tsubaki sintió que había visto algo parecido hacía mucho tiempo.

Una pequeña sonrisa para reconfortarla se esbozó en los labios de la mayor del grupo cuando el sonido de la dulce flauta de Ayame comenzó a sonar y la luz la alumbró. Tsubaki asintió con más seguridad que antes.

\- Todo va a ir bien.- susurró aunque ninguna de sus amigas pudiese escucharlas.

* * *

**_Sorrow_**

* * *

Corría.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero sus piernas quemaban del cansancio. Ella sabía que no podía detenerse por algún motivo extraño a su entender. Se le acababan las oportunidades y no sabía que pasaría cuando ese enorme reloj implantado en su pecho llegase a ese momento. ¿Era una bomba? ¿Era ella la bomba que hacía peligrar todo? Tantas incógnitas y tan pocas respuestas...

Lo único que entendía era que se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

Las lágrimas cayeron una a una por sus mejillas. Ella estaba cayendo en la desesperación. Un gran hueco en su corazón se abría absorbiendo todo a su paso. Como un gran agujero negro implantado en su pecho. Fue succionada por el mismo dejando los largos pasillos interminables. Fue la eterna oscuridad, la nada misma lo que la aterró. Era una infinita noche que se extendía para los cuatros puntos cardinales y ella estaba atrapada allí.

-_Masaki._

La voz inconfundible del menor de los gemelos Kiryuu la obligó a levantar su cabeza con esperanza. Quiso arrancarse los ojos ante la imágen que se mostraba ante ella. Aquel chico que tanto le gustaba, con su cortesía y amabilidad, yacía empalado por tres grandes estacas y con la garganta abierta en lo que parecía un mordisco de alguna bestia salvaje. Gritó.

Gritó hasta que su garganta no pudo más. Hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se rompieron y siguió gritando mientras ella misma probaba el salado sabor de sus lágrimas y la sangre inocente que de Ichiru caía sobre ella. Ella se hundía en la oscuridad, en un líquido tan viscoso como el alquitrán que se negaba a dejarla salir. Extendió su mano para alcanzar al cuerpo de su tan querido Kiryuu cuando notó lo que en realidad era ese líquido. Rojo, caliente, vivo. No pudo contener la necesidad de vomitar todo lo que llevaba en su estómago aunque solo fuese agua. Trató de moverse, escapar de algún modo pero brazos cubiertos por el líquido vital del cuerpo la sostenían en su lugar.

De la superficie del mar de sangre, un gigante salió. Masaki tembló aterrada mientras la voluminosa forma se alzaba detrás de Ichiru. Era un dragón, grande como un edificio y negro como la noche. Pequeñas rayas como las de un tigre de tono celeste cruzaban su cuerpo y cuernos duros se alzaban sobre su frente.

_**ACNOLOGÍA**_

Un terror profundo la embargó mientras la criatura se acercaba a ambos. La bestia se tragó a Ichiru de un bocado. Ella retrocedió huyendo del enorme dragón. Al ver que no avanzaba nada entre el líquido se giró para ver a donde estaba su perseguidor. En vez de aquel ser, un hombre de pelo plata largo hasta sus caderas chorreaban sangre parado sobre las aguas, era alto, fornido, musculoso y amenazante. Sus ojos anaranjados se fijaron en ella como si viera su alma más que a ella misma. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en los labios del hombre mientras sus brazos se alzaban hacia ella.

**_xxxxxx_**

Masaki se levantó con un grito en su cama. El sudor pegaba su cuerpo a las telas mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Tanto dolor, tanta muerte. Su mejilla ardía como el fuego entonces notó otro cuerpo sentado sobre su cama. Mizuki tenía su mano apretada contra su pecho y temblaba.

\- ¿Mizu-chan?- inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo observando a las otras chicas que se habían colado en la habitación.

Todas en pijama cuidadosamente se mantenían en silencio. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Todas se veían aterradas o reticentes a acercarse a ella. Dara dio un paso al frente tomando valentía y subió a la mitad la escalera a su cucheta.

\- Estabas gritando y llorando, Masaki.- le explicó.- No podíamos despertarte.

\- Fue una pesadilla solamente.- replicó recordando el sueño.- Una muy horrible.

Ayame y Yuroichi intercambiaron un gesto que ella no entendió. Mizuki pasó su mano cariñosamente por su cabello. ¿Qué le ocultaban?

\- Masaki, ¿sabes hablar en otro idioma?

\- Solo japonés.-respondió como si fuera obvio.

Ninguna inhaló, como si se hubiesen esperado exactamente eso. Yuro, con su siempre humor sarcástico, fue la única que habló.

\- Bueno, no sé por qué tan sorprendidas. No hay muchas personas conocedoras del arameo, hebreo, griego antiguo y latín.- se masajeó las sienes la ojiplata.- Porque eso es lo que estabas hablando, Kuromizu.

Sintió que sus ojos iban a salirse de su cara. ¿Ella hablando eso? Pero si ni siquiera sabía de donde eran esos idiomas. Pateó las sábanas y saltó de su cama como si estuviese maldita. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Las dos cazadoras no la dejaron pasar por la puerta. Ella rogó con su mirada.

\- Necesito tomar aire.

A regañadientes las dos la dejaron pasar mientras tomaba su buzo y se lo ponía sobre su pijama de conejos multicolores. Nada que ver con su interior gris que parecía partirse lentamente. Masaki sabía que estaba por echarse a llorar por un ridículo sueño que la había hecho hablar en idiomas desconocidos para ella. Salió del edificio dando tropiezos hasta la escalera. Se hizo una bolita allí hiperventilando.

Un ataque de pánico.

Ella estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Su visión se volvió turbia mientras trataba de respirar, mareada trató de mantenerse con la pared de granito. Unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron antes de caer.

\- Masaki.

Los ojos preocupados de Ichiru vagaron sobre ella buscando alguna herida. Suspiró de alivió al encontrarla sana y salva, poor lo menos físicamente.

\- ¿Masaki?- esta vez su tono exigió una explicación.

Ella iba a explicarle lo que hacía fuera después del toque de queda. Iba a relatar su sueño. Pero el sentimiento más arrollador fue el de la alegría al verlo con vida. Estiró su cuerpo para arriba y tomando a Ichiru por sus mejillas lo besó.

Ichiru abrió la boca de la sorpresa conteniendo el aire y permitiendole a Masaki deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca. No podían parar. Las manos de Ichiru se deslizaron por su espalda atrayendola contra él antes de agarrarla por el trasero y levantarla en vilo. Él demandó más de ella jugando con su lengua y Masaki envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la fina cintura del cazador.

Un carraspeo los separó buscando aire y la cara de ambos fue del tono escarlata al ver a Kaito y a Zero alzar una ceja por el espectáculo.

\- ¿En serio? - la miró Zero con desaprobación. - ¿Conejos en tu pijama?

Ichiru la re cubrió con su chaqueta ocultándola de su hermano y su amigo. Justo en ese momento, Ayame salió con su short y remera de pijama junto con Yuro que solo llevaba una remera larga para dormir. Zero desvío su atención de Masaki casi por inercia pero ella pudo ver como trataba de mantener el control.

\- Ni siquiera pongas cara de inocencia.- se mofó Ayame divertida.- Vimos todo por la ventana.¿ Planeando sexo en el bosque, Masaki?

Sus mejillas se calentaron otra vez.

\- Lo dice la que lo tuvo en la biblioteca.- se le salió casi por inercia.

Esta vez fue Yuro la que se partió de risa mirando a la híbrida y Ayame la que se sonrojó. Masaki se tapó la boca avergonzada.

\- Espero que no planeen quedarse aquí toda la noche.- se quejó Yuro abrazándose a si misma.- Vamos, Nii, Ichiru puede encargarse de ella.

Kaito y Zero las siguieron como si quisieran darles privacidad. Zero antes de entrar miró a su hermano y él asintió como si hubiese leído su mente. Extraño. ..

Ichiru la llevó escaleras abajo para su sorpresa. ¿Ese no era el cuarto de Zero?

\- Él dijo que mejor si hablabamos allí. - le explico ocmo si le hubiese leído la mente.- Te vimos correr cuando volvíamos de la ronda, pensamos que había pasado algo ya que te veías tan alterada.

Ella abrazó a Ichiru temblando. Se había sentido tan real. Las palabras comenzaron a fluir solas mientras le explicaba a Ichiru lo que había sucedido. Él la había sentado en su regazo acariciando su espalda para calmarla con paciencia y cariño.

\- Fue solo un sueño. - le besó la coronilla.- Estoy aquí.

Masaki sintió sus labios bajar por sus sienes y su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Ella dejó caer su cabeza hasta un lado dándole más acceso. Sus ojos seguían brindando una que otra lágrima por él.

\- No llores, Maki- chan. - él susurraba.- No soporto verte así.

Masaki devolvió el suave beso desabotonando la camisa blanca de Ichiru botón por botón. La erección del menor de los Kiryuu se apretaba contra su trasero. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo consumiendo los gemidos y gruñidos del chico con su propia boca.

\- Masaki, no quiero aprovecharme de ti.

\- Ichiru, soy yo quien evidentemente se está aprovechando de ti.- ella ronroneo tomando su mano y colocandola sobre su pecho derecho.- Tócame, por favor.

El la quitó la remera desnudandola en menos de un parpadeo a la vez que dejaba caer su pantalón y boxer con su dureza libre. Ella se sentó sobre él mientras Ichiru la penetraba lentamente. Él era virgen, y sabía que ella no (por una apuesta). Aun así el amor del albino se vio reflejado en sus ojos como si ella fuese el Sol, y él fuese un bendecido por poder verla.

-Maki.- él se movió dentro de ella mientras con su mano acariciaba su clitoris.- Eres tan hermosa.

Ella siguió montando lo cada vez más rápido. Sus gemidos llenaban el aire cada vez más fuertes con cada golpe entre sus caderas. Más y más profundo, más rápido, Ichiru se metía en ella empalandola con extasis. Ella sintió su interior ordeñar el miembro de Ichiru en mismo momento que ella aumentaba el grito. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al alcanzar el clímax y clavó sus uñas en la espalda del cazador al sentir que él la llenaba con su semen.

\- Intenso.- besó Ichiry su mejilla en medio de su intimidad compartida.

\- Perfecto.- ella sonrió besándole suavemente los labios.

* * *

\- Aquí estás.

Kira volteó a ver a Gray Fullbuster en la entrada del gimnasio. No habían intercambiado mucho en las últimas citas secretas que habían tenido (más que saliva y otros fluidos corporales). Era una buena relación física, pero no había profundidad. Claro que ninguno de los dos estaba esforzándose para ello.

\- Hola, calzoncillos helados. ¿Alguna novedad de los magos? ¿Van a apoyar a Sara o a Tsubaki en las elecciones?

\- Definitivamente no a la vampireza de sangre pura.- escupió ofendido.- Pero tampoco están seguros de querer seguir a una chica que tiene la constante atención de Kaname Kuran.

Kira siseó por lo bajo. El muy bastardo... No podía simplemente mantenerse apartado y dejarla en paz. Por su culpa las encuentas de Tsubaki bajarían notablemente. La mayoría de los vampiros ya estaban con Yuuki y Sara, había que convencer a Akatsuki, a los magos y a los humanos normales en general. Se paseó de un lado al otro desesperada. No podía dejar a Sara ganar, menos que la humillase otra vez como si nada.

\- Te ves nerviosa, Lightning.- se burló Gray hasta que vio su expresión.

Una brillante idea se asomó en su mente iluminando todo. Condimentar la verdad, hipotéticamente no era mentir.

\- Ese bastardo acosador no la deja en paz.- gimió apenada como si realmente le doliese por su amiga.

\- ¿Acoso?

Kira asintió repetidamente sentándose a su lado con el rostro dramáticamente destrozado.

\- La persiguió por todo el Belthane a pesar de que ella lo rechazó. Itachi-san tuvo que separarlo, el hombre no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

\- Pobre niña.- gruñó Gray tragándose la mentira completamente.- Eso cambia todo. Pensábamos que ella tenía afecto del vampiro.

Kira alzó una ceja. Si refería a "afecto", ¿estaba implicando lo que ella pensaba que estaba implicando? Le perforó el pecho desnudo con la mirada enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar eso de Tsubaki? La chica era más buena que Lassy y este idiota pensaba que se enredaría con un imbécil como el pura sangre. Lo último que le faltaba, el colmo de la idiotez.

\- Tsubaki jamás.- le pegó en el pecho y él detuvo el puño agarrándola suavemente.

\- ¿Te enojas por que hablo de una humana extraña? Que rara vampireza, pensé que uds. ni siquiera veían a los humanos más que como saco de sangre.

\- No hables de mi como si me conocieras.- le mostró sus colmillos que se alargaban en respuesta.- No hables de MIS amigas como si las conocieses, Fullbuster.

Gray la soltó asombrado por su comportamiento. Nunca pensó que Kira fuese emocional con esas cosas. Menos hablando de mujeres que recién conocía.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza, Kain?

\- Tomalo como quieras mientras no vuelvas a abrir tu boca de esa forma.

Él se encogió de hombros empezando las repeticiones con pesas para tonificar su cuerpo.

\- Esto lo cambia todo definitivamente. Fairy tail estará más dispuesto a escuchar su propuestas en este caso.

Ella sonrió. Justo lo que buscaba.

\- Excelente.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo respecto al vampiro y tu amiga?

\- No te preocupes lo tenemos vigilado.- volvió a mentir descaradamente.

Ella iba a partir a comunicarles las deliciosas noticias a sus amigas cuando Gray la agarró del brazo inmovilizándola. Kira quiso defenderse pero algo en la expresión del mago la detuvo. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba al demente mago de hielo?

\- ¿Alguna vez vas a parar?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Él le dio una mirada penetrante e intranquila. Ella se estremeció. ¡¿Qué con esa expresión?! Como si ella estuviese algo altamente peligroso, y él se preocupara por ella. Otra cosa que no se creía ni de chiste.

\- Tu venganza contra Sara, te consumirá.

\- No sé de qué hablas. Yo solo hago esto por el bien de todos.

\- Kira, lo digo en serio. No sé qué te hizo ella, pero esto debe parar. Por tu propio bien.

Ella se soltó queriendo clavarle sus colmillos en esa perfecta piel de alabastro. Irritante mago, ¿se había olvidado que ella era una vampireza noble? El fuego creció alrededor de ellos sin siquiera notarlo. La furia alimentaba las llamas que amenazaban con tragárselos a ambos,

\- ¿Siempre que tocan este punto sensible te pones como una perra?

Ella no lo soportó más. Esto iba más allá de una simple venganza por lo que le había hecho a su familia. Era algo en el centro de su ser que necesitaba ser cobrado. Ella solo iba a tomar lo que le pertenecía. Iba a comportarse como una puta vampireza una vez en su vida. Como todos los idiotas del consejo que creían que el mundo les pertenecía, como los mismos pura sangre. Ella iba a tener su victoria.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que esto no termina hasta que la vea en su miseria?- Kira lo desafió con toda su mirada.- Es lo mínimo que merece por toda esa mierda que hace.

Gray golpeó el casillero justo al lado de su cabeza. El mago había perdido su naturaleza calmada y fría, había quebrado al puto mago del hielo sin proponerselo. Bien hecho, perra, buen trabajo. Gray Fullbuster se alejó de ella directamente hacia las máquinas.

\- Entonces no quiero estar ahí cuando pasé.- le dio la espalda.

\- ¡¿Por qué actúas como un idiota?! Siempre te dije que este era el plan.

\- ¡Lo único que vas a lograr es que te maten los convertidos de Sara! Y yo no quiero ser parte de eso.

Kira retuvo el aire. ¡Él no estaba diciendo lo que ella suponía que estaba diciendo!

\- ¡¿Vas a dejar que ella gane?!- le chilló con ganas de arrancarse los pelos.

\- Es lo único que vas a obtener de mí.

Él ni siquiera la miró por sobre su hombro. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Traidor, el único hombre al que le había dado una oportunidad después de su amado hermano y así la trataba. Ella quería prenderlo fuego ahí y en ese momento, pero simplemente hizo desaparecer las llamas.

\- Así que esto es todo.- sonó más a una pregunta que a una afirmación.

\- Si no piensas recapacitar sobre todo esta obsesión macabra, lo mejor es que sí.- él se puso los auriculares demostrando que la conversación había acabado.- No quiero presenciar como acabará todo esto.

Ella fue a la entrada dando zancadas. Esta sería la última vez que hablase con Fullbuster a no ser que tuviese información de los votantes.

\- Kira.-la llamó una última vez.- Lo que estás haciendo... Vas a arrastrar a todas tus "queridas amigas" al infierno contigo.

* * *

**_¿Por qué insistimos en tratar de olvidar?_**

**_El dolor, el miedo, seguirán allí._**

**_¿Será por qué cuando olvidamos podemos continuar?_**

**_Y porque para sobrevivir, uno debe seguir avanzando._**

**_Aquellos que quedan estancados, sin moverse,_**

**_¿son los que perecen más fácilmente?_**

* * *

Un, dos, tres, cuatro. Un, dos, tres, cuatro.

Tsubaki giraba, se ponía de puntillas, volvía a girar al ritmo de la música en sus auriculares. Ya no usaba parlantes por miedo a que alguna de las súbditas de Sara descubriese su plan y tratase de ínfimo momento de distracción la hizo tropezar y caer al piso.

Esa no era opción en el escenario. No debía ni podía.

Sus amigas habían puesto todo su empeño en que Tsubaki brillara en frente a toda la escuela. Ella no podía fallar bajo ninguna condición. Faltaban horas para que iniciaran las preliminares, donde filtrarían a todos los que no fueran lo suficientemente buenos como para montar un show para todas las autoridades políticas invitadas, famosos y padres de gran poder (ella sabía que seguro el consejo vampírico habría comprado un espacio para ellos con sus pomposos y criticones traseros y ese aura de superioridad irritante... Eso sonó demasiado Kira). Suspiró agotada de trabarse en la misma parte una y otra vez y se recostó en el piso mirando el techo.

\- ¿Ya te rindes?

Ella miró al morocho que estaba en la puerta. Kaname le sonreía cariñosamente mientras con los brazos cruzados se apoyaba en la pared. Tsubaki en los últimos días se había preguntado qué era lo que ella había hecho ( o si se conocían de antes) para ganarse ese afecto. Del mismo modo, con Sasori. Los dos parecían tan conectados a ella, y ella sentía algo cuando uno de los dos estaba a su alrededor.

_Tsuki... Mírame..._

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Ella había oído otra vez esa voz? El vampiro se acercó a ella mirando cuidadosamente que no hubiese nadie más alrededor. ¿Estaría avergonzado que la viesen con ella?

\- Quiero evitar una pelea como la otra vez.-ñe explicó como si estuviera leyéndole la mente.- Sasori suele ser bastante letal cuando lo requiere y quiero evitar que termines envuelta en una pelea.

\- Oh, ¿por qué Danna no quiere que te me acerques?

\- Es una larga historia y no tienes tanto tiempo. ¿Qué tal si lo haces otra vez?

Ella se levantó ayudada por el pura sangre. Él sacó algo de su bolsillo apretándolo como si su vida se le fuese en ello.

\- ¿Te molesta si te doy un "amuleto" de la suerte?-él tomó su mano.- No es que vayas a necesitarlo, estoy seguro que triunfarás.

Ella asintió pensando que probablemente sería algo pequeño. Una flor, un dedal. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas al ver el collar de oro blanco coronando un rubí brillante como el fuego. Kaname se movilizó hacia su espalda y corrió su pelo suavemente. Ella sintió los dedos del vampiro enredarse entre sus mechones en una caricia, pero no podía ser cierto...

\- Es hermoso... No puedo aceptarlo.

\- Por supuesto que sí. No he gastado un peso en ese collar, es una vieja reliquia que tengo.

Ella miró el collar escondiéndose en su escote. Uno no tenía "simplemente" ese tipo de reliquia.

\- Es de una vieja amiga.- se aclaró la voz Kaname como si le doliese el pecho.

Tsubaki notó su aura ponerse de un grisáceo enfermizo. Realmente estaba sintiendo dolor agónico, y nostalgia. Ella podía percibirlo. Alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla sintiendo pena por él. Mizuki les había contado sobre la investigación de Hanabusa, como este decía que a veces la inmortalidad podía ser una auténtica maldición. Ella supo por su tristeza que su amiga había partido hace mucho tiempo.

\- Te pareces a ella.- susurró el rey vampiro.

\- ¿Estabas enamorado de ella?- preguntó al sentir una débil punzada de celos.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué. El vampiro era hermoso, pero no sentía nada más que cordialidad hacia él después de lo de Belthane.

\- Si, pero no es por eso que te lo doy.- él se inclinó hacia ella.

Tsubaki se estremeció al pensar que iba a besarla. ¿Ella quería? Ella no iba a apartarlo. Dios, tal vez si quería que Kaname la besase. Él no lo hizo. Al menos no en los labios, sino en su coronilla. Ella sintió el calor bajar desde allí hasta alojarse en la boca de su estómago. ¿Decepción? Oh, si. Y Kaname pareció percibirla porque rió entre dientes.

\- Ya te dije, Tsubaki, es un amuleto de la suerte y de protección.

_Tsuki, te amo. Siempre te amaré._

Ella dio un respingo al oír la voz de Kaname alta y clara. Era él. El hombre de sus sueños y recuerdos ajenos, literalmente. Ella se aferró a la cadena como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Los ojos oscuros de Kaname la miraban con tal amor. Si, era eso. ¿O se estaba confundiendo? ¿Podrían sus deseos afectar la claridad de esos vestigios del pasado? Kuran se inclinó de vuelta sobre ella como si no pudiese reprimir todo lo que bullía en su interior. Todos los sentimientos que llevaban siglos de antiguedad siendo guardados tras las máscara amable y tranquila eterna del rey.

\- ¿Te está molestando, Benihime-san?

Ambos se alejaron y ella reconoció a Natsu y a Gray con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Por qué se veían tan furiosos con el pura sangre?

\- Aléjate de ella, vampiro.- los dos magos avanzaron mientras Kuran la dejaba ir.- ¿No aceptas un no como respuesta?

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - exigió Kaname.

\- Sucede que Tsubaki tiene el apoyo de los magos para su candidatura como presidenta estudiantil.- le cortó Fullbuster.- Y ella tiene nuevos guardianes. Así que si piensas acosarla, Kaname, será sobre nuestro cadáver. Ella ya te rechazó. Ahora aléjate de ella.

Kaname iba a asesinarlos. Tsubaki sabía que tenía todas las ganas. Pero al verla se contuvo. Ella se sorprendió lo que vio. Lo hacía por ella. Como ya había dicho, él no quería inmiscuirla en otra batalla donde pudiese terminar lastimada.

* * *

Otros dos grupos que faltaban e iban ellas. Masaki estaba en modo conejo de las pilas Duracell dando saltos de un lado a otro.

\- Parece que estás muy enérgica hoy.- sonrió malévolamente Kira.

Masaki se clavó en el piso con la cara roja. ¿ Tan obvia era? Ayame y Kira se descostillaron de la ria en el exacto instante que Dara y Yuro llegaban.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? - preguntó Dara.

\- Masaki e Ichiru y su noche apasionada.

Las dos recién llegadas dieron un gran "ohhhh" y miradas cómplices. Masaki estaba a punto de decirles que se callaran, Tobi salió al escenario diciendo que los jueces tomarían un descanso y que todos podían ir a comprar algo de tomar o comer. Mejor para ellas. Mizuki llegó a la carrera con Tsubaki justo cuando todos se iban.

\- Y miren quién llegó. Kaito nos contó que te vio rogándole a Aidou para que te ayudara con la niebla. - rió Kira.- Ahora ya sé que hacer para lograr que mi primo haga lo que yo quiero.

\- ¿ Te estás introduciendo a la comunidad lesbiana de este modo? - la molestó Ayame a la noble.

\- ¡ NO! - gritó ella.- Voy a llamar a Mizuki para que lo haga o que Kaito lo fuerce.

\- Será mejor que rompas tu chanchito.- carcajeó Yuro.- Takamiya no es exactamente un buen samaritano, te va a salir tus buenos pesos.

Uno de los prefectos de Asylum se acercó a su grupo con una libreta. Ellas le prestaron atención.

\- Chicas, su grupo es el próximo. Los otros dos decidieron retirarse por un extraño accidente en las escaleras.

\- Yo no hice nada. - se apresuró Kira.

Todas entraron en modo pánico, menos Yuro y Ayame. Las dos cazadoras veían al resto del grupo y sonrieron. Estas idiotas (adorables)...

\- Hey.- silbó Yuro atrayendo la atención del grupo.- Nos hemos quemado el cerebro preparando esta función y puedo asegurarles que va a ser la mejor que hayan visto. Nadie puede con nosotras, ¿ ok?

Todas ellas pusieron una mano en el centro una a una con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Les diría que lo disfruten pero hay mucho en juego.- se encogió de hombros Kira.

\- Gracias por su apoyo.- agregó Tsubaki.

\- ¿ Todas para una y una para todas? - sonrió Dara.

\- Totalmente.- contestaron Masaki y Ayame al mismo tiempo.- ¡ Vamos a por ese premio!

Mientras los alumnos volvían a acomodarse todas se pusieron en posición. La primera canción que tocarían se llamaba " Take a flight" , Yuro había salido de la nada con esa canción. No estaba en youtube, no tenía autor conocido. Ella simplemente había insistido que la introducción lenta debía hacerla Ayame en esa canción. Dara se colocó en frente del escenario. Debía narrar lo que había escrito al escuchar la canción 3000 veces... y después iría a manejar las luces. Entre sus compañeros Akatsuki reconoció a Itachi acomodándose. Su corazón se detuvo un mili segundo. No podía ser cierto, una tenue pero evidente sombra lo estaba consumiendo. Itachi estaba en peligro. Miró a Tsubaki lista entre las vigas, todo estaba preparado. Ella no podía fallarles. Respiró hondo y esperó que la sombra no se acelerara antes que pudiese salvarlo. No podía perderlo a él también.

_Volamos, tratamos de lucirnos_

_De llegar a la gloria_

_Como los héroes de antaño. _

Dara inhaló profundamente cuando el reflector la iluminó en medio del escenario.

_Buscamos la aventura,_

_Queriendo ser leyendas y mitos_

_Para que las personas no nos olviden._

_¿ Qué sería de nosotros sin ese anhelo?_

Ella hizo una pausa dramática mirando al público en general y bajó su voz hasta ser un susurro.

_¿ Qué es lo que nos queda sin la posibilidad de trascender de la muerte?_

El apagón de luces fue simultáneo a su última palabra al igual que la dulce melodía de la flauta traversa que empezaba a sonar. Dara corrió a las luces silenciosamente. El show empezaba.

El proyector mostró figuras de pájaros negros que volaban al ritmo de la flauta traversa de Ayame dando giros y subiendo entre las columnas blancas, las telas e incluso proyectandose entre los espectadores. Las luces blancas se reflejaban entre el leve humo haciéndolo parecer niebla suavemente como si se tratara de un amanecer.

**0.37**

Las luces empezaron a titilar con un juego de luces de colores dominados por Dara (idea de Masaki) con cada golpe de nota que parecía como el golpeteo de una lluvia. Cada color era un tono diferente reflejándose en el techo. Los pájaros volaron a velocidades vertiginosas hacia el techo y volvieron a bajar " explotando" en un millar de luces ( gracias, Deidara) cuando Mizuki apareció en el escenario vestida de blanco con un vestido que llegaba hasta sus pies.

**0.40**

Mizuki entonó una única sílaba. Su canto era sencillo pero mostrando la gran amplitud de escala que tenia en una sola letra. Se unió a un costado junto a Ayame que seguía tocando su música y las luces se alzaron hacia la mesa llena de aparatos donde Masaki estaba lista para hacer su magia. Con un simple toque el sonido de tambores resonó el lugar al ritmo que la peliarcoiris brindaba. El ritmo de la música cambió a ser uno más rápido, ya no llevado por la flauta traversa sino por el violín que se alzaba junto a Yuro en el lado opuesto a ellas debajo de la mesa de Masaki. Llegando al climax de la espera todas las luces apuntaron al techo con Tsubaki ya posicionada al filo de la viga.

**1.07**

Todos contuvieron el aire. Gunas chicas dando gritos horrorizados apuntando al techo. Los maestros saltaron de sus asientos cuando Tsubaki dio un salto atrás cayendo sobre el escenario. En el último segundo la cuerda tiró de ella deteniendo su caída, camuflada entre los velos y plumas de su vestido. Tsubaki dio una vuelta atrás cayendo de pie con la elegancia de un cisne y la soga elástica volvió a alzarla hacia el cielo. Tsubaki daba giros con sus brazos, y sus piernas de una forma en la que todos parecían verla volar. Dio varias volteretas hacia atrás colgada mientras bajaba a gran velocidad. Una pierna abajo mientras la otra giraba sobre su cuerpo en la máxima extensión de abertura. Tsubaki dobló la pierna agarrándola con ambas manos y llevando su rodilla al pecho. Sobre su punta giro como un torbellino de plumas al tocar el suelo, como lo haría una patinadora de hielo antes de volver a elevarse girando los brazos sobre su cabeza. La música había cambiado a algo más electrónico, con coros hecho a máquina, golpes de bajos dados todo por la habilidad de Masaki a tiempo real.

Descendió lentamente y se aferró al suelo en una pose de bailarina clásica. Esta vez la flauta de Ayame acompañó al violín de Yuro cuando ambas bajaron al escenario y empezaron a bailar simplemente dando giros con Tsubaki que mantenía la misma coreografía acompañando con todo su cuerpo.

**2\. 18**

La iluminación volvió a cambiar mientras el proyector daba la forma de que estuviesen todos dentro de una tormenta en las paredes. Mizuki volvió a cantar y la tormenta fue girando al rededor de ella como si fuera el ojo del huracán. Tsubaki no había dejado de bailar mostrando como su cuerpo se movía en perfecta sincronía con la música atrayendo la mirada de todos hacia ella.

**2.43**

Tsubaki retrocedió para su último espectáculo. A la carrera, saltó hacia el público sostenido por otro cable soltando el arnés que la sostenía previamente. Giro sobre todos ellos y suspiros y murmullos de la gente embelesada y asombrada la apuntaba mientras ella recorría el espacio sobre todos ellos. Dio giros sobre el gancho como vueltas para atrás y sobre su eje.

**3\. 13**

Las plumas que envolvían a Tsubaki fueron cayendo lentamente al igual que la música. En su último giro, Tsubaki logró con la fricción de sus pies quedar en el escenario otra vez extendiendo sus manos hacia el Cielo como implorando que le devolviesen el vuelo perdido.

Tsubaki volvió a bailar. Esta v3z más vistoso ya que estaba en tierra firme al fin. Hasta que la música fue cediendo potencia y con una última nota Tsubaki cayó a tierra como si estuviese muerta. El apagón dejo todo a oscuras y un reflector volvió a iluminar a Dara.

_¿ Qué es lo que somos cuando nos volvemos polvo?_

_Solo la promesa de una nueva aventura._

El lugar volvió a quedar a oscuras. Los murmullos de expectación aumentaban su volumen a medida que los segundos corrían. Un golpe del inicio de la canción iluminó el escenario con un parpadeo. Yuro tocando su violín salió a escena con un corsé de color blanco con lazos dorados que se ajustaba a su figura y un sombrero de vaquero tocando la nueva melodía. Detrás de ella con un atuendo similar solo que con detalles azules y celestes, faldas cortas hechas de retazos de tela a diferencia de las medias de red de la morocha, salieron Ayame y Mizuki haciendo palmas y bailando con la coreografía orquestada por Tsubaki. Zapateando y moviendo sus piernas al estilo del viejo oeste fueron moviendo su cuerpo al son de forma épica y algo sensual. La gente empezó a aplaudir a su ritmo con entusiasmo ganándose varias miradas aprobatorias de los jueces.

**0.33**

Kira salió de un salto de la nada seguida por Dara y Tsubaki. La vampireza tenía un top a juego con una pollera de juego todo de color negro y decorando sus ligas y breteles encajes de color fucsia la acompañaban. A juego con su capitana Tsubaki y Dara también iban de negro, con un traje igual al de Ayame y Mizuki solo que de color opuesto y detalles lilas y violetas. La guitarra de Kira tapaba notoriamente cualquier sonido que pudiese hacer Yuro, las dos simulaban un enfrentamiento de bandas con cara de pocos amigos.

**0.55**

MAsaki distorcionó el sonido que salía por los parlantes dandole un estilo tecno mientras las chicas marchaban sobre el escenario. Cada color en su lado y el público aplaudía más y más fuerte. Dieron un salto todas juntas causando el sonido del golpe de sus tacos justo cuando el lugar quedó en silencio.

**01.00**

Cada chica del equipo blanco bailó en pareja con una del equipo negro. Salvo Yuro y Kira que subieron encima de los parlantes sin detener su música. Tsubaki, Mizuki, Dara y Ayamese sincronizaron en distintos pasos pareciendo un espejo. Lo que hacían las blancas, se daba en contrario en el negro causando una secuencia perfecta de respuestas y consecuencias. Con cada golpe de cadera el sonido de cascabeles resonaba por el lugar.

**01.34**

LAs dos interpretes saltaron con una mortal cayendo como felinos y avanzando hacia el centro donde sus compañeras se reunían en un císulo. Yuro giró sobre un pie simulando pegar una atada Kira quien lo esquivó fácilmente y dio un contraataque. En esa extraña danza, las dos siguieron luchando con cada golpe de bajo todas hacían alguna pose dramática iluminadas a contrafondo por un reflector. Kira volvió a hacer su solo de guitarra mientras se acomodaban en un rombo las seis, el ritmo se aceleró y ellas sacudieron el cabello tirando al público los sombreros de cowboy.

**02.02**

Las seis siguieron los pasos que tanto habían ensayado por esas semanas. Se abrieron en un semi círculo esperando el giro de la música. Con simples pasos Yuro entró en el centro se abrió de piernas y se incorporó guiñando un ojo a los de primera fila antes de volver a su puesto. Kira hizo una entrada al estilo Axl Rose y sacudió sus cabellos como la rockera que llevaba dentro (?). Dara y Ayame al mismo tiempo dieron una vertical transformándola en un puente dando una pose al final. Tsubaki y Mizuki finalmente bailaron juntas al estilo de la música country. Las cuatro sin intrumentos repiquetearon en el lugar formando letras con sus brazos, las siglas de Asylum. La música se detuvo otra vez por un mili segundo centrando todos sus miradas en Masaki que saltó por encima del tablero con un sombrero de vaquero y arriba de sus amigas zapateo como si hubiese pertenecido en esa época. Las seis se unieron repitiendo lso pasos de la pelirroja. Con un giro se arrodillaron levantando un brazo en el aire y chasqueando los dedos en el preciso segundo que las luces se apagaron.

Alumnos y maestros estallaron en aplausos cuando la luz volvió. Ellas siete se inclinaron en una reverencia con sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Lo habían logrado. Bajaron rápidamente del escenario esperando la sentencia de los jueces.

\- Bitchies, somos lo máximo.- gritó Kira colgándose de Ayame en un abrazo.- Esos movimientos de cadera, híbrida, ¿tratando de seducir al rubio princeso?

La albina ni siquiera hizo intensión de sacarla de encima. Del otro lado Masaki se colgaba de ella también, y de la loca, Mizuki y Tsubaki. Yuro se descostilló de risas chocando palmas con la mano libre de Kira.

\- Habla la que la rockeo como si fuera el concierto de Iron Maiden.- se rió Yuro.

\- ¡Yuro, no te creo que no hayas tocado en dos años!- la abrazó Masaki.

Mizuki se rió de la ceja alzada de la cazadora por el afecto no querido.

\- Y yo no me creo que nunca hayas puesto tus habilidades de dj en público.- le retrucó Dara.- Ni hablar que Mizuki no haya cantado tampoco frente a una audiencia.

Mizuki se sonrojó halagada y Tsubaki suspiró aliviada al haber podido bailar a la perfección.

\- Lo que escribiste fue hermoso.- le dijo Tsu a Dara.- Sentí como si hablaras de la experiencia.

\- Soy una medium, ¿olvidas? Sé todo de la muerte.- bromeó ella.- A parte la que se merece el premio aquí eres tú, Tsubaki. Ninguna de nosotras saltó desde las vigas y bailó como si nada. Fue impresionante.

\- A todos se les quedó acalambrada la mandibula de tanto abrir la boca.- rió Yuro.- Ya sea por babearse o por no creer lo que hicimos.

\- ¿Y si no pasamos?- se empezó a morder los dedos Masaki.- Tal vez nos excedimos con tanto juego de luces, humo...

\- Pito (_N/A: No sean cochinas. Se refiere a silbato)_, maracas, bombos y tambores.- la cortó Mizuki y todas se unieron al coro.- ¡Tsubaki, presidenta! ¡Somos las mejores!

Tobi se acercó a ellas al igual que Cross. El de anteojos sonreía al verlas tan unidas. Quien hubiese imaginado que ellas siendo tan diferentes la una de la otra se habrían vuelto tan cercanas. Todas quedaron en silencio al verlos allí.

\- Un espectáculo sorprendente.- las felicitó el enmascarado.- Tobi se siente tan orgulloso.

\- Como saben, hay unos cuantos equipos que serán descalificados.- se encogió con dramatismo el otro co director.- Y por orden de todos los jueces, uds deben y van a estar en la muestra. Me lo han ordenado y, ¿quién soy yo para negar los deseos de todos los profesores y alumnos a la redonda?

\- ¡Si, maldición!- chilló Kira saltando junto con Masaki.

Todas se abrazaron con emoción. Dios, si esto lo podían hacer con pocas semanas de antelación y entre todas, ¿quién mierda podría pararlas alguna vez?

* * *

**_Evite mirarte a los ojos cuando estuve allí arriba._**

**_Sabía lo que vería._**

**_Una sombra consumiéndote lentamente,_**

**_al igual que los secretos que nos separan._**

**_Confía en mí, acércate y toma mi mano._**

**_O deja que los dos nos hundamos en la melodía de la desesperación._**

* * *

Takuma pateó de vuelta a Ayame y esta se chocó contra la pared. Él era un buen peleador, diablos. ¿ Por qué para ella tenía que ser algo sexy? Los ojos verdes la miraron preocupados por el golpe. Ella rápidamente se paró y de un salto trató de atacarlo de otro lado.

\- Nada mal para una príncipe vampiro.- ambos cruzaron espadas.

\- Lo mismo digo para una Uroboros.- sonrió él.

Ichijo nieto era el único vampiro que se tomaba a la ligereza que ella hubiese sido de esa organización del mismo modo que no le molestaba que ella le dijese príncipe o princeso. Cuando se le había escapado por primera vez él había abierto los ojos como platos y con un brillo en los ojos le había preguntado si ya estaban en la etapa en la que se daban apodos cara de Ayame había tomado una nueva definición de ruborizada.

El solo recuerdo ya le hacía arder la cara. Takuma desvío su mirada de ella hacia sus mejillas y al chocar sus espadas nuevamente él se inclinó sobre ellas y la besó. Ayame soltó su espada (error número uno de novato que ella no debería haber hecho) y se puso de puntillas. Inclinando la cabeza le dio una mejor posición para que Takuma explorase su boca. Segundo error, no aprovecharse de que su oponente la encontraba atractivamente irresistible. Pero el tercer error fue el que los hizo separarse, no cerrar la puerta del jardín.

\- Si no vas a tomarte esto en serio, Takuma, tendré que pedirle a alguien más que entrene a Ayame.

El rostro irritado de Yuro muy pocas veces era visible. Siemore lo enmascaraba con burla o indiferencia. Hoy no.

\- Estábamos entrenando.- se defendió Ayame.

\- Si, eso lo veo.- apuntó al cielo la cazadora.

Un ojo de tormenta se formaba exactamente arriba donde ellos habían estado besándose. Mierda, Ayame se había olvidado totalmente de su nueva habilidad.

\- ¿ Cómo se llama esta lección? - sonrió Yuro.- ¿ Cómo bajar un edificio a escombros en dos sencillos pasos?

\- No es gracioso.- hizo una mueca Ayame.

Ayame se concentró como Ichijou le había enseñado a hacerlo y dispersó el viento llevándose consigo las nubes. Sonrió abiertamente. Esto estaba resultando bastante fácil. Enarcó una ceja provocando a Yuro. Que dijese algo sobre el método de enseñanza de Takuma, sea lo que fuese estaba funcionando.

\- Oh, ya veo.- sonrió aún más su ami- enemiga.- Es como entrenar a un perro. Por cada cosa buena que hace, le das un premio. Bien pensado, Ichijou - san.

\- ¿ Siempre tienes un comentario sarcástico? - entorno los ojos Ayame.

Takuma sonrió al ver que estaba siendo ignorado por las dos. De no ser por qué ambas se conocían y de cierta forma se tenían afecto, Takuma temía que algún día fuesen a matarse.

\- Casi siempre tengo uno.- movió entre sus dedos las llaves de la casa.- Uno nunca sabe cuando los necesitarás.

\- Eres insufrible.

\- Y estoy orgullosa de ello.

Takuma acarició el cabello de Ayame con una sonrisa. No sabia por qué pero eso siempre la tranquilizaba un poco antes de que se lanzase a la yugular de Yuro. Ayame casi ronroneó del gusto.

\- Ugh.- hizo un gesto de asco.- Consiganse un cuarto o vayan a la biblioteca, vampiros.

\- No pones esa cara cuando Zero te besa.- contraatacó la híbrida.

Y ahí iban de vuelta... Ichijou decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Ya caía la noche y quería irse sabiendo que su alma gemela no dormiría con varios moretones y heridas.

\- Felicidades por ser elegidas a tocar en la recaudación de fondos.- sonrió inocentemente deslumbrando a todo ser en la faz de la tierra.

\- Oh, gracias.- dijeron las dos al unísono.

Las dos intercambiaron una expresión de cautela. Claro, él era vampiro y sospechaban que Sara se estaba metiendo entre las filas de Kuran para saver de qué lado estaría él en las elecciones. Claro que ellas sabían que si Tsubaki coqueteara un poco con él...

\- La primera canción que tocaron, ¿ de dónde la sacaron? No recuerdo haberla escuchado nunca.

\- Es porque no la pudiste haber escuchado hasta hoy.- Yuro respondió secamente como si el tema la irritara.

Ayame también se había preguntado de donde mierda había salido esa composición. Yuro simplemente había llegado una mañana y la había tocado para todas ellas. Ni siquiera Masaki había podido adivinar su procedencia.

\- ¿ Un conocido tuyo la hizo? - Takuma no lo dejó estar.

\- Algo así. - respondió Hakyoku sin dar mucha información. - Era un regalo para mí.

La voz de Yuro se quebró al final. Ayame se dio cuenta y notó quién era el compositor por la actitud de su amiga. Ella solo se ponía así con un tema. Un único nombre.

\- ¿ Puedes pasarme su número? Mi abuelo cumple años y seguramente le gustará una pieza dedicada.

\- Intenta con una tabla ouija.- dio una corta e irónica carcajada su amiga.

Takuma se dio cuenta de su metida de pata. Solo que ya estaba hasta el cuello. Por el juicio de Yuroichi sabían todos los seres sobrenaturales sobre el hermano prodigio musical de la cazadora.

\- Lo siento. Realmente era bueno.- trató de reconfortarla.

\- Si, lo era.- se apartó de ellos con un nudo en la garganta.- Fue la última de sus canciones antes de...

El silencio se hizo sepulcral. Era un tema delicado en el que se habían metido sin querer. Yuro suspiró caminando hacia la puerta y antes de desaparecer en el interior de la casa les dijo sobre su hombro.

\- Más les vale ponerse a trabajar... No quiero encontrarlos otra vez en esta situación cuando deberían estar pateandose el culo.

Ichijou miró a Ayame con una mirada de disculpa. Él no había querido tocar la llaga de Yuro y ponerla rabiosa.

\- No es tu culpa.- le aseguró con una de sus extrañas y poco frecuentes sonrisas amables. - Es sensible aunque sea una perra el 90% de las veces.

\- ¡ Oí eso! - se escuchó el grito de la morocha desde la casa.

Ambos se echaron a reír a más no poder. Takuma volvió a inclinarse sobre ella dándole un fugaz beso que la hizo poner bizca.

\- Por mucho que me encante besarte, porque lo hago, Yuro tiene razón. Hay que pulir tus habilidades.

\- Oh, Dios, que alguien llame al gobierno. El fin del mundo llegó.

\- ¿ Eh? - la miró el rubio.

\- Debe serlo dado que concuerdas con Yuroichi.- se burló ella atacando una vez más con su espada.

* * *

Dara estaba a fuera del cuarto de Itachi. ¿ Por qué? Bueno, seguía preocupada por la sombra. Estaba entrando en pánico. Seguramente él le daría su típica mirada de " todo estará bien" y le tocaría la frente con dos dedos. Lo cual solo la exasperaba. Por eso estaba subiéndose a las paredes del pasillo buscando las palabras justas para que él comprendiese hasta que punto la carcomía este asunto.

\- Sugiyama.- la llamó Kisame sorprendido de ver a una de sus alumnas rondar la puerta de su habitación. - ¿ Vienes a ver a Itachi?

\- Umm... Si.- decidió afrontar el problema de una vez por todas.

\- Bueno, le diré que pasaste. Tienes que volver a tu habitación. Ya anochese y él está en una misión. No sé cuando va a volver.

Los ojos lilas de Dara casi se salen de su cara de la impresión. Maldijo por lo bajo despidiéndose de Kisame y corrió escaleras abajo. Itachi podría haber muerto en cualquier mkmento y ella había estado perdiendo el tiempo. Salió corriendo de la casa tratando de percibir algo. Lo que fuera. ¿ Ella sentiría algo si él estuviese muerto? Ella rezaba porque así lo fuera.

**_Sandara..._**

Ella tragó de forma notoria y se giró hacia dónde la voz que la llamaba provenía. Un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos dorados la observaba con curiosidad. Sus irises eran los de un animal al acecho. Recordaba haber visto esos ojos cuando el miembro de Acnología había tratado de atacarla.

\- ¿ Quién eres? - preguntó temblando.

\- La pregunta correcta sería quién fui.

La voz ronca del hombre la hizo estremecer mientras daba traspies retrocediendo. No estaba para juegos, no ahora. Entonces lo vio. Su cuello estaba abierto en dos y una herida vieja y abierta dejaba al viento su garganta. Ella quiso vomitar.

\- Si, Sandara, estoy muerto.- se encogió de hombros.- Y si no te apuras, alguien me acompañará. Alguien a quien le tienes mucho afecto.

\- ¿ Qué quieres de mí?

El hombre avanzó hacia ella y en un parpadeo estuvo en frente suyo.

\- Quiero que cuides de mi raza. Cuando llegue el momento, prometeme que cuidarás a mi último heredero.

\- ¿ Cuál es su nombre?

\- No lo sé. - se encogió de hombros el joven peinando su pelo rubio.

\- ¡¿ Cómo quieres que proteja alguien de quién no sé nada?! ¡ Esto no es un juego!

El rubio le mostró sus dientes. No eran humanos. Eran hileras de enormes caninos afilados como dagas amenazando su vida.

\- ¿ Crees que es una broma para mí? ¡ Estoy hablando de la extinción de mi pueblo!

\- Está bien, lo prometo.- ella gritó exasperada.- Sólo dime dónde está Itachi para que pueda ayudarlo.

El rubio asintió y ella lo siguió a la carrera. Cada vez aparecía y desaparecía en el bosque como si el viento se lo llevase. Las piernas de Dara empezaron a arder del esfuerzo. Dolía y mucho. Sus pulmones gritaban por más oxígeno. Tonta de ella por solo traer una pistola ( que se la había robado a cierto cazador).

_**Recuerda mi nombre y tu promesa, Sandara, o cuando pases del otro lado tendrás que pagarme con tu eternidad... A mi, a Ephraim Kurt.**_

Sandara sintió la presencia de otro ser en el bosque. Era tan veloz que no podía saber dónde estaba. Una daga se deslizó sobre su cuello a la vez que unos brazos la inmovilizaba. Ella dio un cabezaso y una patada a la pantorrilla.

\- ¡¿ Dara?!

La cara de Itachi era una mezcla variopinta de emociones. Entre ellas la más notoria era el asombro.

\- Itachi.- ella gimió sin resuello por lo cansada que estaba.- Tienes que venir conmigo. No estás a salvo, tienes una sombra persiguiéndote.

Itachi la jaló hacia él rondando los alrededores con sus ojos dañados. Ella sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse. Tal vez había llegado tarde porque lo que fuese que iba tras Itachi, ya estaba allí.

\- Dara, corre.

\- Ni pienses que voy a dejarte.

Itachi activó su sharingan tratando de capturar al ser en una ilusión. Ella se amntuvo a su lado atenta en caso de que ella tuviese que disparar. La sombra que envolvía a Itachi se intensificó hasta el punto que ella ya ni podía reconocer su figura. El sonido de las ramas romperse a la derecha alertó a ambos. Un niño con una caperuza negra que tapaba todo su rostro salió de entre los árboles. Una persona que no se hubiese enfrentado a él, trataría de sacarlo del bosque. No ellos. Ambos habían enfrentado al niño demoníaco antes.

\- Tu trampa no funcionó. - se regodeó Sandara de estar a un paso más adelante.

\- Funcionó mejor de lo que pensamos. - escuchó una voz cantarina detrás suyo.

Dara sintió los mecanismos, las poleas girar entre los árboles. Ella no podía ver de donde vendría, solo el final de la tragedia. Itachi la tumbó al suelo cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Miles de agujas se dispararon atravesando la espalda del ninja. Estas tenían algo extraño con cada puñalada que le daban un humo plateado salía como si estuviese quemando su carne. El ataque cesó y Dara salió debajo suyo para ver las heridas que le habían provocado. El extremo de una espada su clavó en su espalda como advertencia.

\- El héroe Uchiha salvando a la princesa.- se burló Peisinoe.- Seguro Dark Sidhe estará más que fekiz que aniquilamos a ambos de un solo golpe.

La mujer alzó la espada para darle un sueño eterno pero una energía dorada inundó el lugar. Ezra lanzó un chillido espantado al notar que Peisinoe ni él podían moverse. Sandara sintió la calidez de Ephraim volver a su lado y su espíritu formándose a su lado. Los ojos bestiales del hombre se fijaron en ella y con un gruñido alzó una mano mandando a volar a la sirena quién fue atrapada por otro ser también envuelto en una caperuza.

\- ¿ Qué demonios significa esto?- Peisinoe la miró con furia asesina.

Claro, ella no podía ver a los muertos. Ephraim no apartaba la vista del nuevo contrincante. En su aura fe muerto notaba la tristeza, la añoranza, el desconcierto y la resignación.

\- Un espíritu la protege.- habló el hombre y ella supo que era el afamado Volkodlak.- Vamonos de aquí.

\- ¡ Tenemos que terminar el trabajo! - gruñó la mujer.

\- Ah, tonta cabeza de algas, no importa lo que trates si ese fantasma no quiere que la toques, no podrás. - la puso sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar.- Ezra, apúrate.

**_Volkodlak_**...

El hombre se giro y a pesar de que ella no podía ver su rostro podría haber jurado que él estaba buscando al fantasma que lo había llamado.

\- Tienes un aliado poderoso, Sandara Sugiyama.- dio una corta carcajada Volkodlak.

\- ¿ Lo conocías?

\- Aún lo hago.- desapareció en las sombras quedando solo el eco de sus palabras.

Itachi gimió de dolor al perder la conciencia. Dara podía ver como la sombra iba desapareciendo al igual que su vida. Ella quería llorar de la desesperación. Estaba sola. No podía cargarlo. Ephraim le dio un vistazo a sus heridas con mala cara. Eso tampoco era bueno.

\- La ayuda ha llegado.- miró por encima de ella y una sonrisa de auto satisfacción cruzó su rostro.

Dara no entendió a lo que se refería hasta que pudo verlo por ella misma. Decenas de lobos la rodeaban quietos y en silencio esperando órdenes. Entre ellos uno tan grande como un caballo entró al claro. Los ojos dispares y su pelaje lograron que ella lo reconociese. Eisenhut, el lobo mascota de Yuro.

\- ¿ Hiciste todo esto? - ella boqueó al ver al gran animal tomar suavemente a Itachi entre sus fauces y colocarlo a su espalda de un lanzamiento. - ¿ Quién demonios eres?

\- No interesa por ahora.- el joven fue desapareciendo.- Apúrate, no le queda mucho tiempo a tu novio.

Ella decidió no corregirlo y saltó sobre Eisenhut. Tenia razón en algo. No le importaba quien fuese, Itachi estaba más cerca del mundo de los muertos que los vivos y eso ahora era su prioridad.

* * *

_**Algunas personas estamos predestinada a encontrarnos.**_

_**Una y otra vez a los largo de la historia.**_

_**Pero, ¿qué si nuestro destino no es amarnos?**_

**_¿Qué sucede si lo que está escrito es la tragedia con nuestra sangre?_**

**_Porque mi corazón está dividido entre lo que debo y lo que quiero._**

**_¿Me estás llamando, corazón, o solo es mi deseo tentándome?_**

* * *

Mizuki siguió los pasos para explotar una puerta cuidadosamente vigilada por Deidara. Su maestro la veía por encima de su hombro endemoniadamente cerca. Ella sentía sus manos temblar por su proximidad. Dios, ¿desde cuán do estaba tan presente en su cabeza el físico de su sensei? Sus mejillas se pusieron color rojo furioso.

\- Mizu.- agarró su muñeca suavemente.- No pongas tanta pólvora o explotará todo el lugar.

\- S-s-sí.

Deidara la miró extrañado por su actitud.

-¿Sucede algo?

\- ¡ No! Para nada.- ella respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Deidara se encogió de hombros y volvieron al trabajo en un incómodo silencio. Las agujas del reloj avanzaban lentamente mientras ella preparaba la bomba. Era algo extraño que un objeto tan peligroso y mortífero pudiese generar tanta belleza. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Deidara. El rubio no estaba mirando lo que hacía, la observaba fijamente a ella. Sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse coloradas igual que las de él. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?

La puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando a Kaito con su humor de perros habitual y ella dio un salto sobre su silla del susto. Takamiya registró el lugar con la mirada y se sentó en una esquina.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le tiró algo Deidara a la cabeza que el morocho lo agarró fácilmente.

\- Estoy buscando a Aidou.

\- ¡¿ Por qué carajo estaría ese idiota aquí?!

\- Hmm, los dos sabemos por qué, Deidara.- medio sonrió Kaito mirando a Mizuki.

Casi se podía oír a Deidara rechinando sus dientes. El vampiro vs Akatsuki, los rubios en el combate del... ¿ amor? ¿ atracción? No sabía muy bien que le provocaba la albina. Era desesperante no saber que hacer con ella. Él era de tomar decisiones rápido y esta duda lo mantenía a la espera. No quería ver a Mizuki con vendas en el cuello por cierta alimentación dañina. Lo enfermería.

\- ¿ Qué asuntos tienes con Hanabusa- senpai? - preguntó Mizuki.

El rubioo quiso sacudirla. ¿ por qué utilizaba el honorífico de senpai? La rubia lamebotas no merecía ese trato.

\- Nada muy grande. Solo una duda. A todo esto felicitaciones, Mizuki, por haber pasado las preliminares del concurso ayer.

\- Gracias. - ella sonrió volviendo a su trabajo.- ¿ Sabes dónde fue Yuro hoy? Faltó a clases.

La expresión de Kaito fue suficiente para saber que ni siquiera sabía de su ausencia. A Mizuki le preocupaban los hábitos tan cerrados y secretos de la cazadora. En especial porque ahora eran amigas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kaito? - entró en ese momento Aidou.

\- Eres tan previsible que sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí. Kaname te mandó a llamar junto con Zero.

\- Seguro que tiene que ver algo de Yuki.- puso los ojos en blanco.- No voy a ir.

El rostro de Kaito cambió radicalmente con la molestia que expresaba. Mizuki quiso reírse. Era casi el mismo ceño fruncido de Yuro a las mañanas. Sin embargo, el morocho volvió a sonreír peligrosamente. Se acercó a Mizuki bajo la mirada de los dos rubios y se inclinó hacia ella amenazante.

\- ¿ Está seguro de que es esa tu contestación final? Si no vas, yo voy a ser afectado.

\- Y a mi me importa porque...- Aidou lo desafió con una ceja arqueada.

Kaito se encogió de hombros relajadamente. Nadie hubiese sospechado de su plan hasta que lo hizo. Como un lobo hambriento cayó sobre Mizuki besándole. Ella contuvo el aliento de la sorpresa y así lo dejó explorar su boca. Cuando se separó la cara de Aidou reflejaba en múltiples colores su furia al igual que el hielo que se estaba esparciendo por toda la habitación.

\- Niegate, Hanabusa, y la volveré a besar.

\- Ni siquiera te gusta.- quiso hacerlo explotar Deidara.

\- No, no es mi tipo.- se burló Kaito sosteniendo todavía a Mizuki que estaba en shock.- Pero si el de Aidou al parecer. Si no quiere que la bese tiene que venir conmigo a ver a esos dos.

Aidou lo fulminó con la mirada y observó a Mizuki. Esta no quería otro beso. Tampoco besaba mal pero... Se sentía utilizada. Kaito volvió a inclinarse sobre ella con claras intenciones. Mizuki lo empujó levemente para evitarlo, pero fue la voz de Aidou el que lo detuvo.

\- Está bien, maldición. Iré contigo, endemoniado delegado, ojalá te pudras en el infierno.

\- Hanabusa, vivo con vampiros que si quieren pueden alimentarse de humanos.- se rió Kaito.- Esta es mi definición de infierno.

El rubio fue arrastrado por el inteligente cazador que en la puerta volteó a verla. Con sus ojos vacíos de emoción se fijó en Deidara y luego en Aidou.

\- Gracias por tus servicios, Mizuki.- se inclinó como si el beso hubiese sido nada más que un negocio.

Deidara la tiró una bomba que no estaba terminada pero Kaito voló practicamente con esa sonrisa de suficiencia. Era interesante como los dos rubios estaban obnubilados por la pequeña albina etérea. No que no le viese el atractivo a la muchacha, pero era algo simple. Nada de atracción o misterio la envolvía a sus ojos. Era demasiado evidente que le gustaba la normalidad y sus amigas. Algo raro que Yuro se hubiese encariñado de ella también. A su mejor amiga le irritaba lo mundano, mientras esa chica era amante de lo habitual.

Algo le decía que tanto apego por los común tenía que ver con su pasado. Y eso que atraer un vampiro y un demente explosivo no era nada de mundano.

Claro que viniendo de ese grupo de raritas de comunidad no era algo que le sorprendiera. Tenían una híbrida de poderes de un vampiro noble, una vampireza noble con problemas con los pura sangre, una médium, una cazadora de vampiros problemática, y tres chicas raras que a la vista eran totalmente normales pero tenían episodios con el mundo de la noche.

Casualmente todas estaban en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada o había algo más en ellas. Yuro ya no le contaba lo que sucedía en su cuarto como lo hacía al principio. Sospechaba que ella estaba investigando por su cuenta lo que le sucedía a esas chicas por si resultara malo... y poder ayudarlas a huir en caso de ser necesario.

Eso le hizo recordar... ¿ Dónde mierda se había metido Yuroichi?

* * *

Yuro era más que partidaria de saltarse clases. Le extrañaba que nadie se fijase sus faltas. Esta vez tenía una razón suficiente para saltarse clases. Hacía mucho que no pisaba ese lugar, no por todo lo que estaba pasando en Asylum.

\- Hola, Caleb.

Yuroichi se agachó a metros de donde la placa del colegio de música abandonado se hallaba. Era una piedra memorial a todos los muertos en la masacre y luego, los vampiros en el incendio. El nombre de su hermano había sido tallado cuidadosamente. Ella en los últimos dos años había vuelto en cada oportunidad a ver ese punto. Su gran fracaso, su más profundo dolor.

\- Suppngo que dónde estés, pudiste verme.

Yuu se sentó como indio dejando de lado sus armas y sacó cuidadosamente de su mochila un bouquet de flores silvestres. Recordaba cuando ambos iban a los padros recolenctando flores y él las trenzaba formando coronas para ella. Su corazón se estrujó ante el recuerdo. Agarró la botella de agua y cuidadosamente la vertió encima para limpiar la placa del recuerdo. Sus manos quitaban las ramas y yuyos que crecían tapandolo.

\- Interpreté tu pieza. La que ibas a regalarme cuando nos mudaramos juntos e ibas a tocar para mi, ¿recuerdas?

Puso las flores sobre la piedra. Podía sentir sus mejillas humedecerse por las lágrimas que caían silenciosamente una a una. Sentía como se desmoronaba, como toda defensa que había evitado se caía a pedazos.

\- Lo siento, Calu, yo te extraño tanto. No fui suficiente.

Un nudo en su garganta la hizo quebrar. Su llanto se hizo más profundo, más ruidoso. Un aullido de dolor salió de su garganta. Se sentía morir una vez más. El dolor solo la hacía enloquecer.

\- Tendría que haberte protegido mejor.- sorbió secándose las lágrimas. - Sé que prometí nunca volver a tocar en un escenario y sé que no es la primera promesa que he roto. Es importante esta vez, necesito hacer las cosas bien y necesito protegerlas. ¿Entiendes?

Yuro se paró agarrando todas sus cosas y se secó las lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte, no había lugar para la debilidad en el mundo sobrenatural. Eso era un equivalente a una muerte segura. Puso su espada y su ballesta a su espalda y miró una gez más el lugar dónde todo había ocurrido.

\- Voy a hacer las cosas bien esta vez, Calu. Lo prometo.

Ella volvió a dónde había dejado la motocicleta velozmente. Mientras se acercaba a la carretera, se sintió observada. Los espesos árboles se mecían como en un extraño baile y el viento era irregular. Tras años viviendo en la naturaleza llevaba solo por el instinto ella sabía que había algo malo allí. Tenía esa sensación como cuando era pequeña de que algo la vigilaba. Con una maldición se subió a la moto y se echó a andar. Ni muerta se quedaría a enfrentar sola a lo que fuese que había allí.

\- Bastante interesante.- se rió Volkodlak entre las ramas de un manzano.- Ella sintió nuestra presencia.

Ezra se dio el impulso para saltar tras ella siendo agarrado en el aire por su maestro. El niño se tornaba incauto cuando la heredera del clan Hakyoku se mostraba cerca. Ezra Belac podría haber dado su ubicación a la niña en el primer momento de no ser que Volkodlak estaba evitando sus exabruptos irrefrenables.

\- Paciencia, mi querido amigo. Ella vendrá cuando sea el momento.

\- ¿ Cómo lo sabes? - siseó el vampiro con renovada lucidez.

\- Ella carga con sus errores y esta desesperada por no volver a cometerlos.- se limó las garras contra el árbol. - Esa desesperación la hará caer en nuestra trampa y cuando por fin sea nuestra, terminará por aceptar su destino.

\- No tiene escapatoria.- se regodeó Ezra.

Volkodlak la vio desaparecer a la distancia y pensó en toda la sangre derramada de su clan debido a los Hakyoku. Esta vez él la arrebataría el futuro a aquellos que habían sentenciado a su especie a la extinción como a muchas otras razas sobrenaturales. Él ya estaba dispuesta a hincar sus dientes en la tersa piel de esa mujer. Una vez que terminase su utilidad por el estado de Ezra, él disfrutaría con su sufrimiento. Los Hakyoku nunca habían respetado a los suyos en su cacería. Él no tendría piedad con ella.

\- Ella nunca tuvo la opción. - miró el cielo despejado y luego al vampiro.- Desde el momento en que fue concebida, ella fue elegida.

Volkodlak decidió que era hora de partir. Antes que desatase la rabia de haberlo perdido todo en ese maldito lugar.

Los dos Acnología bajaron de su escondite y unos pasos atrayeron su oído sensible. Aun estando a unos cuantos metros de ellos, la voz mental de Karalios se reprodujo en sus cabezas.

\- Parece que tuvieron una fructífera vigilancia.

Ezra le mostró sus colmillos. A veces el pichón de vampiro no era consciente de que el viejo mago inmortal podría arrancarle la espina dorsal solo con un chasqueo de dedos. Detrás de la máscara de Karalius un brillo espectral iluminó laa vacías cuencas de sus ojos advirtiéndole del peligro.

\- Karalius.- lo detuvo.

\- Tienes suerte de que no tenga intención de probar cuál de los dos es

El más poderoso, pero de todos modos bosal a tu mascota.

Una grieta mágica se abrió formando un portal a pasos de ellos. Del otro lado se veía el refugio del grupo terrorista. Dark Sidhe ya se hallaba allí esperándolos. La mujer de Karalius era quien más lo descomponía. Siempre tapado su rostro al igual que su consorte solo que con retazos de miles de telas negras formando un vestida como una viuda, esa sensación de rabia y odio hacia todo la envolvía. Volkodlak sospechaba que no había perdido a nadie nunca pero si sabía como manipular el dolor ajeno y la sed de venganza. Después de todo había convencido de unirseles a nada más y nada menos que una sirena... y a él. Ezra era solo un agregado al estar con él, y también lo utilizaba para sus objetivos aprovechando la vena enloquecida y sádica. Muy poco sabía de ella y ella no tenia intenciones de hablar.

DS Les hizo una seña que se adentraran ya al portal y él no iba a contradecirla. Algo en su instinto le indicaba que ella podría ser mucho peor que el líder de todos ellos.

Y quería saber por qué.

Maldita curiosidad heredada de su raza.

* * *

**_Mi corazón se parte entre el ayer y el hoy._**

**_¿Cómo sé lo que es bueno para mí?_**

**_Olvidar cómo tus ojos brillaban me es imposible._**

**_Me temo que tampoco puedo seguir así._**

**_Con mi alma sollozante, mientras el pesar me apuñala._**

**_Porque aunque no te vea sigues aquí;_**

**_porque aunque no te elija, me desgarras el corazón._**


	19. 18: Broken

_Bueno, mis amores... He vuelto. Viva... Por ahora XD Algo me dice que cierta persona va a matarme en lo que queda de la primera temporada... y muchas se le van a ir uniendo. Bueno, bitchies, recuerden que sin mi no hay novela XD bueno quiero aclarar que las cosas en negrita me base prácticamente en el dicho shadowhunter "Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido". Sorry si hay mucho Dara y Yuro en este cap... es por una razón. Xd se qu es algo cortito pero el anterior fue larguísimo. Me drenó._

* * *

Dara corrió hacia la puerta seguida por los lobos. Eisenhut era su fiel sombra desde que Ephraim los había mandado a llamar lo cual le hacía preguntarse que clase de poder era ese... o más bien que era Eisenhut.

Era bastante grande para ser un simple lobo, demasiado avivado. Y responder la llamada de un muerto como si nada... Era perturbador. Con una patada abrió la puerta del edificio de los dormitorios. Ni un alma se veía.

\- _Sasori.- _resonó la voz de Ephraim en su cabeza.

Ella dejó sus pulmones a media escalera. No importaba si a ella le daba un infarto tenía que salvar a Itachi. Podía ver la piel de su mejor amigo oscurecerse en un tono violáceo con cada segundo.

\- No voy a llegar.- ella sollozo tratando de no quebrarse.

Un viento frío la empujó a un costado y ella pudo vislumbrar el alma de Ephraim Kurt avanzar por donde ella tenía que ir. Con cada paso que daba una bombilla explotaba en miles de pedazos generando una alarma casi imperceptible. Los primeros en aparecer fueron los Akatsuki. El profesor Pain, Konan, Tobi... y luego el resto.

-¿Dónde está Danna? - ella preguntó a pleno pulmón tocando la frente hirviente del Uchiha.

La cabeza pelirroja se alzó entre el resto avanzando a empujones entre los demás junto con Deidara. Al ver a su camarada herido la cara del rubio fue una pintura. Era como si no se lo creyese. Sasori dio un paso registrando a Itachi como si buscara el signo de algo.

\- Ophiuchus.- Sasori siseó con exasperación. - Deidara ve en busca de mi maletín. Esta mierda es poderosa y busca a cualquier mago que pueda ayudarnos. Está potenciado por magia.

Sasori hizo una incisión en la muñeca de Itachi y comenzó a bombear la sangre fuera para sacar el veneno levemente. Necesitaba el antídoto para eliminar lo que ya recorría su organismo. En unos segundos Deidara había vuelto y con el Shizuka y Yuroichi.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la albina registrando al casi muerto humano.

\- Fue envenenado, lo mandamos a investigar un rastro de Acnología. Dara lo acaba de traer.

\- ¿ Estás bien? - preguntó Yuro viendo como Sasori sacaba distintas cosas de una maleta.

Ella simplemente asintió. Estaba aterrada. La sombra no se iba, no podía perder a Itachi así. Danna le inyectó varios líquidos en puntos diferentes de su cuerpo. Por un segundo, Itachi pareció dejar de temblar del dolor, la calma antes de la tormente. Las convulsiones azotaron su cuerpo, entre varios Akatsuki lo sostuvieron mientras Sasori volvía a mezclar cosas e introducirlas en el cuerpo débil de su compañero. Cuando se detuvo Sandara sintió que iba a vomitar. La sombra solo se había oscurecido.

\- Traslademoslo mientras esperamos al mago.- ordenó Shizuka.- Si alguien lo ve, solo va a llamar la atención.

Dara fue a protestar pero Yuro le mandó una mirada de advertencia. Sabía que tenían razón para mantener los secretos sobrenaturales, pero a ella le importaba un comino. Itachi estaba más cerca del mundo de los muertos que de los vivos. Todos lo movilizaron a la enfermería. Allí ni siquiera le dejaron pasar, ni cuando Levi (una maga de Fairy Tail) llegó, ni cuando Yuro salió a acompañarla porque ya había a ayudado a Sasori con lo que había podido. Ella quería verle, sostener su mano.

\- ¿Estás bien? - volvió a preguntarle su amiga.

\- Si, Itachi me cubrió y recibió todas las heridas.- ella se mordió el labio inferior.

\- No me refería a eso.- Yuro se sentó a su lado en el piso.- Si hay alguien que puede salvarlo es Sasori.

Sandara parpadeó varias veces descolocada. No esperaba a Yuro reconociendo las habilidades de un Akatsuki como él. Y en su voz había una clara señal de respeto.

\- ¿ Fuiste tú las de las luces? - Yuro dio una mueca al ver el pasillo a oscuras.

\- No, un fantasma que me ayudó. - la vio hacer una mueca, un simple gesto de miedo.- Hay muchos en Asylum.

Ella suspiró viendo a los Akatsuki irse uno a uno, Yuro también los observaba.

\- Lo sé, después de todo esto es tierra santa.

\- ¿ Qué significa eso?- pregunto Dara. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

\- Muchas cosas. El mundo de la noche siempre se siente fuera de lugar en este tipo de lugares, es como un aura que los repele, y al mismo tiempo esta protegido ppr fierzas que nadie se atrevería a romper.- Yuro hizo una mueca de desagrado otra vez.- Pero generalmente sólo implica que algo muy desagradable y oscuro pasó aquí, algo que hizo perder muchas vidas... y que marcó para siempre la tierra en la que pisamos. Algo que rompió con todas las leyes del mundo tanto humano como sobrenatural.

* * *

**_Broken_**

* * *

Zero había visto a Yuroichi tomar sus prendas e irse casi corriendo al ver a Deidara pasar con el maletín de Sasori.

\- _No nos incumbe ese tema. Akatsuki está bien provisto para toda urgencia.- había tratado de mantenerla en la cama junto a el._

Si, estaba siendo egoísta. Pero en las noches en que dormían juntos ya no se despertaba tan sediento. Le gustaba el calor que ella le proveía y por mucho que detestase compararlas, Yuki era una pura sangre. Ella estaba casi tan muerta como él. Quería seguir engañandose con que era una simple relación física, atracción a su sangre. Pero él sabía que no era cierto.

Yuro siempre había significado más para él.

Y ella se había ido de todas formas al estar preocupada con que pudiese ser una de sus amigas. Fue a darse una ducha rápida y al salir se encontró con Yuki sentada en su cama con gesto alarmado.

\- Tu cama huele a ella.- su voz se quebró. - ¿ Ya no me quieres, Zero?

Por supuesto que si. Yuki era tan importante para él como su propio hermano, pero su sangre nunca lo llenaba. Siempre deseaba más.

\- Si te quiero, Yuki.

\- ¿ Y a ella?

Fuera lo que contestase la respuesta no iba a ser lo que ella quería oír. Zero lo sabía. Y si se alejaba de Yuro su recuerdo solo lo atormentaria por lo que le qiedase de existencia. Una vida vacía llena de sed de sangre.

\- Ella calma mi sed.- le dije a conciencia de lo que eso significaba.

\- ¿ Es solo eso? ¿ Una bolsa de sangre?

No contestó. No quería lastimarla. Le había prometido a Kuran que no lo haría, ese era el sentido de su vida cuando perdió a Ichiru, a todos. Ella se paró caminando hacia él tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Kaname rompió nuestro compromiso. Ámame, Zero.

Sus labios tomaron los míos con fuerza, la desesperación recorrió ambos cuerpos. Especialmente cuando su sangre proveniente de su boca entró a la de Zero. Agonía pura, a eso sabía el sabor de la sangre de Yuki. Como cuerdas su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, a acariciar el diminuto cuerpo de la pura sangre. Era el dolor que le transmitía lo que le hacía perder la cordura.

_Eso es, cazador, sucumbe._

Escuchó la voz de Yuki en su mente entremezclada con otras. El dejó de pensar y se abrió camino entre la ropa y la carne de la princesa Kuran. Solo cuando despertó a la mañana con el dolor agónico de su cuerpo pesarle y solo, pensó que había sido una terrible pesadilla.

Una que lo perseguía como si fuese realidad.

* * *

Sandara colocó otro panfleto en la butaca distraída mente. Hace dos semanas que Itachi estaba en coma. Su vida no peligraba, si, ella lo había confirmado. Lo cual no implicaba que Itachi fuese a despertar. Se sentía quebrada. Y encima de todo la obligaban junto con el resto de su clase y otros cursos a preparar tres días antes todo el teatro para la muestra. Si, faltaban 3 malditos días y afortunadamente ninguna de las chicas le había pedido que trabajase extra. Todas parecían comprender su situación.

Ayame y Yuro no dejaron pasar eso. Dara se veía mal y ellas no eran exactamente las mejores para dar ánimos. Cualquiera de ellas estaría igual en una situación así. Ichiru pasó cerca de ellaa que estaban trabajando con Masaki todo lo que era audio. Zero, como siempre, iba con él.

\- ¿ Un poco más bajo? - Masaki se quejó contra el vampiro que vino a reclamarle. - Ponte tapones pero los que vendrán son humanos no sensibileros colmilludos.

El vampiro le mostró lso dientes pero se arrepintió al ver el aura asesina de Yuro y Ayame (oficiales guardaespaldas de ella que mandaba a todos a guardarse sus opiniones cuando le decían algo sobre el manejo del sonido). Ichiru rió cuando Masaki se pavoneo en frente del vampiro al ver au victoria asegurada.

\- Edad mental: 5 años. - comentó en voz alta Zero forzandola a sentarse.

\- Eres adorable.- Ichiru le besó cortamente ignorando a su hermano.

La cara de Masaki como siempre pasó a un rojo furioso ante el gesto de cariño de su novio.

\- Los vampiros piensan que pueden pisar a los humanos porque son más dotados.- hizo un puchero Masaki.- Yo les demostraré que esta humana no se deja pasar por encima.

\- Oye, nosotras somos las que hacemos el trabajo de ahuyentarlos.- se cruzó de brazos Ayame.- Sin contar que yo también soy vampireza y no me creo eso.

\- ¿ Una Uroboros acaba de admitir su parte inmortal? - Yuro se tapó la boca con gesto dramático.- ¿ Quién eres y que haz hecho con Nii?

Ayame entorno los ojos con media sonrisa. Desde que estaba entrenando con Takuma bajo la tutela de Yuro ya no le parecía tan denigrante ser medio vampireza. Tenia sus ventajas beber sangre y las cápsulas. Era más poderosa, sus habilidades se perfeccionaban. Y se curaba más rápido. No todo era malo...

\- Agradecele a Takuma pero sigo pensando que algunos vampiros están mejores muertos.

Los ojos de ambas cazadoras se posaron directamente en Sara Shirabuki y sus recién convertidas. La pura sangre estaba convortiendo humanas con su consentimiento. Y eso no estaba en contra de la ley... pero no implicaba que a ellas les gustase. Un chico de los primeros años se acercó al grupo con el violín azul en mano y se lo entregó a su dueña. Sus mejillas sonrojadas marcaban algo de vergüenza u otro sentimiento.

-Ha-Hakyoku- san, aquí lo tienes. Ya lo afine.

\- Gracias, Takoru-kun.- Yuu le premió con una de sus no tan frecuentes sonrisas amables.

Sus manos hábilmente se colocaron en posición y una perfecta nota resonó en el lugar cuando ella hizo vibrar las cuerdas. Takoru pareció embelesado ppr unos segundos al ver a la cazadora con su rostro tan concentrado y relajado al mismo tiempo.

\- Tan hermosa.- se le escapó ganándose un gruñido de parte de Zero.

\- Es una reliquia de mi familia. - ella le mostró el violín pensando que a eso se refería. - Era un regalo para mi hwrmano cuando lo mandé a arreglar.

Masaki se rió descostilllada al ver la cara de Zero y la de Takoru. Yuro podía ser una idiota a gran escala.

\- Se refería a ti.- le explicó Ayame también sonriendo.

\- Oh, que dulce.- Yuro lo despeinó con cariño. - Gracias y lo siento si te avergonzó esto.

Takoru se fue con el rostro rojo y parecía drogado. Ayame notó que Yuro seguía sonriendo. Por un momento le pareció ver a la chica de hace dos años y no quien aparentaba ahora.

\- Mira que puedes ser buena cuando quieres.- Ichiru hizo eco de los pensamientos de Ayame.

\- Takoru me cae bien. Tiene talento para el violín. - ella volvió a juguetear con el instrumento.- Y es inocente.

\- ¿ Cómo lo sabes? - Zero se pegó a ella con mirada irritada.

Ella captó al instante a lo que el albino se refería y entrecerró los párpados.

\- Dios mio me refiero a su personalidad.- ella gruñó y paró al ver algo en el cuello de Zero.

Sus manos recorrieron la cadena hasta un dije. Un lobo que aullaba a la luna sobre una flor. Ella se puso en puntillas y mandando todo al diablo besó a Zero. Un dulce y fugaz beso que hizo a varias mujeres dar un salto con un grito en el aire.

\- Idiota. - ella se alejó yendo hacia donde estaba Dara.

Zero se quedó estático viéndola alejarse y su hermano se rió. ¿ Quién hubiese pensado que por llevar el blasón Hakyoku al cuello Yuro le daría un vuelco a su corazón? Era como ver a su vieja amiga, la misma que antes de partir le había dado un beso para que no la olvidase.

Sara Shirabuki miró a ambos cazadores en lados opuestos de la sala tras el beso. Al parecer Yuki no lo estaba haciendo tan bien. Tenia que darle un pequeño empujoncito para quebrar esa alianza desafortunada.

* * *

**_El dolor es parte del ser humano. _**

**_Tanto así como la capacidad de dañar. _**

**_Al confiar en alguien le damos poder. _**

**_Le damos un arma en mano,_**

**_Esperando las mejores intenciones. _**

* * *

\- ¡ No quiero! - Masaki forcejeaba con rebeldía mientras Mizuki trataba de ponerle un vestido.

La albina estaba a punto de pegarle alto zape para recalibrar su energía a algo que no fuera un berrinche cuando entró Ayame tarareando.

\- ¿ Por qué estás torturando a la loca?

\- Si, eso, ¿ por qué me torturas? - lloriqueó Masaki cayendo tarde.- ¡ Hey, no estoy loca!

Ayame se largó a reír a carcajadas por el delay de la reacción. Masaki siempre tan despistada.

\- Ya te lo dije.- sopló los mechones de pelo que le quedaban sueltos sobre su cara Mizuki.- Deidara me preguntó como era estar en una cita y dijiste que ibas a ayudarme.

La cara de absoluta disconformidad pero sin escapatoria logró que Mizuki y Ayame volviesen a largarse a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¿ Qué? ¿ Vivió adentro de un tupper? ¿ Es que Deidara no tuvo citas? - se sentó a disfrutar del espectáculo de la tortura de Masaki.

No había chica que no quisiese vivir para ver este momento considerando que Masaki era el conejo de las pilas duracell por las mañanas y todas la mandaban a lo profundo del infierno cada día cuando abrían los ojos. Si, era mala y cruel pero nadie mas tenía que cargar con ese martirio que ellas.

\- No me dijo mucho pero como que estuvo mucho tiempo recluido en su pueblo natal por su arte y después antes de venir a Asylum, no tuvo mucha vida social.

\- Especialmente siendo el terrorista más afamado por sus bombas.- comentó al azar Dara desde el living.

Un " Oh" generalizado desde el living por parte de las tres. Ninguna se hubiese imaginado que el sensible artista rubio tuviese ese lado oscuro. Aunque viniendo de alguien de Asylum tampoco era para sorprenderse.

\- No quiero ir a una cita doble con un terrorista.- Masaki infló los cachetes.

Mizuki pasó ppr todos los colores antes de tirarle un cepillo a la cabeza de la colorada.

\- No es una cita doble.- Mizuki ae peinó el cabello con otro de sus cepillos dándole miraditas avergonzadas a Ayame.

\- Seh, claro.- Masaki puso una mano en la cintura apuntandole con el cepillo que le había lanzado.- Podrías venir con nosotras y Takuma, Ayame.

\- Por mucho que me fascine la idea de pasar tiempo vomitando al verte con Ichiru, Maki...- Ayame decidió que era hora de irse escapando por la puerta.- Tengo que estudiar.

\- ¡ Eres cruel, chupa sangre!

\- Demandame por ello.- le gritó la albina antes de dejarlas solas otra vez.

Masaki terminó ppr ajustarse el moño en el pelo e hizo una mueca al verse al espejo. Esa no era ella ni remotamente. Pero era una sorpresa para Ichiru. Mizuki la juzgó y aprobó con ojo crítico antes que las dos salieran del edificio. Masaki vio como Ichiru dejaba de respirar por unos segundos y se largó a reírse antes de tirarse entre sus brazos. Deidara los vio con una ceja alzada y saludó a Mizuki con total naturalidad.

\- Esto se siente raro.- le confió Dei.- Tener una cita doble con un cazador.

Masaki sonrió de oreja a oreja con malicia y una " te lo dije" grabado en los ojos que Mizuki respondió con un fuuck you. Ichiru tomó la mano de su novia y caminaron juntos por el camino hasta el prado favorito de la pareja. Ya estaba lista la merienda sobre un mantel. Mizuki no pudo pensar que ahora entendía por qué le gustaba Ichiru a Masaki. Era un 10 en escala romántica.

\- No sabía lo que te gustaba comer; Kusari- san.- le sonrió Ichiru.- Así que traje un poco de todo.

\- Wou.- exclamó Deidara.- ¿ Todo esto lo hiciste tú?

\- Hay que saber como sorprender a una chica.- Masaki le pegó un codazo a Ichiru cuando este plantó un beso en su mejilla.

Deidara frunció el ceño pensativo y miró a la albina con detenimiento. Ella se preguntó que mierda podría estar maquinando. El resto de la tarde pasaron horas hablando animadamente. Deidara no se veía tan cerrado y ensimismado en su arte con alguien naturalmente curiosa como Masaki que no paraba de hacerle preguntas.

\- ¿ Haces algo más que fuegos artificiales? Siempre me han gustado. - ella lo miró con ojoa brillosos.

\- Los del Belthane eran míos.

\- ¿ En serio? Sorprendente.- agregó Kiryū. - Realmente eres muy bueno en lo que haces.

\- Gracias.

Ichiru limpió un poco de torta de la mejilla de Masaki y esta sonrió. Mizuki quiso vomitar arcoiris, Ayame tenía razón. Esto era peor que un shojo. Con lo distraída que estaba, no notó que Deidara mantenía firmemente el tenedor con un pedazo de torta hasta que casi se lo chocó.

\- Prueba.- le ordenó el rubio.- Está muy buena, Kiryū.

Se le calentaron las mejillas al pensar en lo íntimo que se vería si ella comía del tenedor pero aun así lo hizo para que Deidara no se sintiese incómodo. La cara de Masaki el resto de la salida era idéntica a la del gato Cheshire mandando le miraditas poco disimuladas. Iba a matar a ese conejo duracell y lo juraba sobre su familia. Todos volvieron al edificio principal, Deidara no paraba de mover las manos de vez en cuando y ya ni siquiera se fijaba ppr donde iba. Estuvo por caerse varias veces debido a ello.

\- La he pasado bien, chicos.- Ichiru se despidió. - Tengo que ir a hacer mi vuelta de reconocimiento. Deidara, algún día de estos iré a ver cómo haces tus fuegos artificiales.

\- Cuando quieras.

Masaki se fue a despedir de su novio dejándolos a ambos solos. Mizuki no sabia que decir. Nunca le había pasado con senpai.

\- Mejor voy subiendo.

\- Mizuki.- Deidara la tomó de la mano. - Gracias por lo de hoy. Yo no sabía que tenía que... sorprenderte con algo así que recién hizo esto para ti.

Un pájaro de arcilla voló desde la otra palma de Deidara hasta su hombro. Ella parpadeó una, dos veces pensando que había sido una ilusión pero efectivamente allí se encontraba.

\- Es hermoso.- ella no dejaba de mirar como se movía maravillada.

\- Hmm... En serio, gracias por todo.

\- ¿ Nos vemos mañana?

Él sonrió mirándola por sobre su hombro.

\- Seguro. Después de despedir a Danna.

Mizuki le pareció extraño oír aquello. ¿ Se refería a Sasori?

\- ¿Sasori - san, se va?

El rostro de Deidara se ensombreció mientras asentía.

\- Por lo que entendí al escucharlo hablar por teléfono. - Deidara suspiró antes de irse.- Hay algunas cosas de su paaado que lo quieren de vuelta en caminos no tan honrados.

\- ¿ Sasori también fue... terrorista? - ella se atrevió a decirlo.

\- Si, y uno de los mejores.

* * *

_**Cuánto más hondo cale en nuestro ser, **_

_**Más amor hallará esa persona.**_

_**Nos envuelve, nos asfixia o nos completa. **_

_**El amor, el romance puede tomar distintas formas. **_

_**El amor es una espada y un escudo. **_

* * *

Tsubaki corrió escaleras abajo por el colegio. Ella no quería creerlo y era imposible que lo que había escuchado fuese cierto. Salió despedida como una flecha por el camino principal hacia los dormitorios de las criaturas de la noche. Efectivamente un auto negro costoso esperaba estacionado al frente. Ella se apresuró a entrar y a media escalera se encontró con quien quería.

Sasori ya no llevaba sus tipicas remeras y jeans. Ya ni parecía un estudiante. Con pantalones de vestir y una camisa bien almidonada, el pelirrojo bajaba con lo que le quedaban de pertenencias. Se detuvo inmediatamente al verla allí parada sin resuello.

\- ¿ Sucedió algo? - él inmediatamente soltó el bolso.

\- No, bueno... Nada grave. ¿ Te vas?

Los ojos café ceniza del inmortal escrutaron su rostro como en busca de algo pero se relajaron al no notar nada. Ella dio un paso más cercano a él y lo miró de igual forma. Había notado que Kaname y él la miraban de aquel modo como si esperasen encontrar algo en ella. Como si esperasen que ella hiciese algo.

\- Danna, ¿ por qué te vas de Asylum?

\- Lamentablemente debo hacerlo.- Sasori exhaló con aburrimiento.- Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver.

\- ¿ Qué tipo de asuntos? ¿ No es peligroso para ti irte? Ya no vas a tener la protección de santuario.

Sasori tapó su boca con una mano. Una mano atada a miles de cables que salían del interior de su cuerpo. Tsubaki quiso gritar pero algo en su interior se removió. Esta no era la primera vez que veía algo así.

\- Eres demasiado curiosa.

La mano de marioneta volvió a su dueño mientras él acortaba la distancia que los separaba. Sasori recorrió uno de sus rizos rebeldes con los dedos. Su expresión era adusta pero algo se bullía en su interior.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Tsubaki.- él se inclinó hacia ella rozando sus labios en un beso que ella lo sintió casi irreal.- Y Adiós.

Sasori caminó lo que le restaba de escaleras en silencio. Tsubaki no le seguía, solo sentía sus ojos marrones-anaranjados perforando su nuca pidiendo respuestas que él jamás le daría. O por lo menos no ahora. Cargó sus mochilas al auto y entró en la parte de atrás. Por los vidrios polarizados vio una última vez a Tsubaki. Sus ojos expresaban la duda y su pelea interna.

" _No me sigas." ,_ rogó él en su cabeza, _"No me pidas que me quede."_

Sintió alivio al ver que el auto arrancaba y ella no se movía de su lugar. Solo lo observaba partir. El sonido de una taza de porcelana chocando tenuemente contra otra cosa lo hizo apartar su vista de la ahora lejana casa donde había dejado a la chica. Ni siquiera tuvo que ver quién estaba allí para saberlo. El aura de esa mujer dificilmente era olvidada una vez que te ponías en contacto con ella.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi _Hottentotta tamulus._

\- Lo mismo digo.- él respondió sin emoción alguna.- Casi que pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

\- ¿ De mi asesino favorito? - ella se tocó el pecho por encima del largo vestido de encaje negro.- Nunca, mi pequeño.

Ella se volteó a la ventana a ver el horizonte. Justo al punto donde se encontraba la casa de Asylum que él había abandonado.

\- ¿ Ella despertó?

\- No. Si eso hubiese pasado, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

\- Tienes razón, mon' ami.- ella se quitó el velo mostrando su rostro inconfundible.- Que despedida entrañable, tan emotivo y apasionado como siempre.

Sasori frunció el ceño cada vez más enojado. A diferencia de los humanos, sus sentimientos se sentían como un eco de lo que solían ser. La ira, la tristeza, el amor. Todo se veía como un vago recuerdo de lo que había sentido siendo humano. Palpable y existente, pero lejano y poco intenso. En cuanto a las sensaciones... él no podía percibir nada con su piel. A penas tenía olfato, menos que menos sabor. Se valía de su vista y oído.

\- Oh, no me pongas esa cara, mi escorpión. - volvió a reírse jovialmente. Claro, para ella también el tiempo era irrelevante.- No sabia que fueras tan sensible.

\- Veo que hemos vuelto a los chistes sobre mi incapacidad para sentir. - volvió a ver la ventana.- Lo cual es un efecto de tu hechizo.

Ella se pegó a él apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Sus manos arañaron la superficie de madera en la que se había convertido su cuerpo. Ella lo miró directamente con una sonrisa inocente aparentemente y acarició sus cabellos rojizos.

\- Mi escorpión tan querido ha vuelto a casa, estoy tan feliz.- ronroneó ella tirándose en su regazo para dormir.- He estado un poco sola últimamente, y todo ha sido tan silencioso.

\- Karalius te ha hecho compañía, Dark Shyde.- él peinó con un impulso de familiaridad con la bruja eterna.

DS rió a carcajada limpia. A lo lejos se escuchó la caída de un rayo. Venía una tormenta y parecía una de las fuertes. Ella sacó un guardapelo y se lo tendió abierto. Sasori sacó el mechón de Tsubaki que había arrancado sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta y lo guardó ahí.

\- Espero que tu truco funcione.- él se lo guardo en el bolsillo.- Y que no se vea afectado por la magia de Karalius.

\- Sasori, es insultante que lo dudes. Karalius puede ser mi amante, pero antes que nada es mi marioneta. Si él pudiese hacer el nivel de magia que yo hago, estaría libre.

Sasori tercio el gesto. En eso tenía razón. Karalius, el rey oscuro, no era de los que gustosamente obedecieran. Sin contar las condiciones con las que había hecho el pacto.

\- Hasta parece que realmente me quisieras de tu lado, Shyde.- el sarcasmo tiñó su voz.

\- Mi querido Sasori, ninguna de todas mis creaciones es tan perfecta y letal como tú.- ella recorrió su pecho con sus garras. Si hubiese sido humano, se hubiese estremecido.- Eres la mejor de mis marionetas, la más bella y traicionera. Todos estos siglos y nadie ha podido enfrentarme encontrarme, todo gracias a ti.

\- Mi cuerpo y el descanso de mi alma te pertenecen.- él recitó diciendo la verdad sin una gota de romanticismo.

Ella besó sus labios castamente, al igual que hace más de 10000 años.

\- Eres mío, escorpión, hasta que nuestro pacto se rompa. Hasta que la que siempre poseyó tu corazón no caiga en la misma tragedia.

* * *

Yuro dejó caer las cosas que llevaba en sus brazos al entrar en el teatro luego de las clases. Un video se reproducía una y otra vez en la pantalla blanca. No había nada de malo en ese hecho salvo por las imágenes y el sonido.

_Amame, Zero. Más que a ella._

Yuki gemía con Zero metido entre sus piernas y desgarrando su cuello a mordiscos. Podría ser algo ficticio, pero la única persona que se parecía a él era Ichiru... y el menor Kiryu no tocaría a Yuki ni aunque le pagasen. Su cerebro fue acelerando todo mientras el lugar se llenaba de curiosos y el resto que se enencargaba de la preparación del espectáculo. Ella quería vomitar. No sólo era su orgullo dañado, la traición la estaba enloqueciendo. El conjunto de gallinas de Sara se carcajearon al verlo y Sara sonrió. Yuki estaba pálida, como si no se hubiese esperado eso. Yuro ya no le creía su fachada pura e inocente. La parte indomable, la que la había ayudado a sobrevivir esos dos años en medio del bosque aislada de la sociedad, salió a flote. Iba a desgarrarle el cuello e iba a disfrutarlo. Sus amigas, Yagari, Kaito, Kaien y Tobi habían llegado dispersando a los que no pertenecieran a las criaturas de la noche. Solo quedaban vampiros, akatsukis, cazadores y magos en completo silencio.

Las puertas se abrieron y cerraron por última vez. Ichiru y Zero habían llegado. El vampiro sintió su cuerpo temblar al ver el video. La misma sensación abrasadora de agonía sacudió su cuerpo, el mismo sentimiento que cuando había sido besado por Yuki. Un veneno tan seductor que enturbiaba sus pensamientos. ¿ Qué era lo que quería? Zero miró a Yuro con la mirada enloquecida de ira en el medio. Sus labios se crisparon en una sonrisa que él ni siquiera sintió. Era una fachada, actos que nibsiquiera eran propios menos las palabras que él sentía.

Muy en su interior algo le dijo que tenía que elegir y este era el momento. Él sabía a quién. ¿ O no?

\- Fuiste una buena cogida.- se sacudió el pelo irritado por sus propias palabras. ¿ Eso era lo que había querido decir?- Y tu sangre sirvió a su propósito, calmar mi sed.

El grito que propinó Yuro antes de saltarle a la yugular heló a todo el mundo. Solo Ichiru reaccionó a tiempo para interponerse entre ambos. La daga de Yuu se detuvo a escasos milimetros del ojo del gemelo menor. Él temblaba al saber que podría haber muerto. Yuro resoplaba por su nariz intercalando miradas asesinas y de irritación entre Ichiru y Zero.

\- Será mejor que te calmes.- se acercó Sara que de no ser por que lo esquivo habría tenido una navaja sobresaliendo de su abdomen.

Yuro se precipitó por la puerta y corrió. Escapó de los ojos que la observaban como si se hubiese vuelto loca, de las voces que susurraban. ¡¿ Qué mierda sabían ellos?! Corrió hasta que sus piernas quemaron y el Sol se perdió entre las ramas del bosque. Ahí tendría que haberse quedado. En lo salvaje e indómito, sin nadie quien la traicionase. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero se negó a llorar. Pateó cada árbol que estuvo a su alcance y gruñó a todo ser viviente que se cruzó en su camino. Podría haber seguido por horas de no ser que su sexto sentido se alertó por el silencio sepulcral de la tarde.

\- ¿ Quién anda ahí?- vociferó lista para atravesar con un cuchillo al impertinente que la hubiese seguido.

\- Cazadora- san se ve enojada.- una risa se escuchó en su oído y ella volteó dando un salto de sorpresa.

Nadie nunca la había sorprendido así. Ni vampiro, ni humano, ni lobo. Ella vio la domonuta figura de Ezra, el niño del bosque, colgado de una rama y bajó por un segundo sus defensas.

\- Te dije que no te metieras aquí solo. Hay muchos peligros aquí a fuera.

Debajo de la capucha el niño sonrió y Yuro sintió que su sangre se congelaba.

\- El único peligro aquí soy yo, Yuu- chan.

Y antes que ella pudiese volver a alzar su navaja, el dolor en su nuca por un golpe la sumió en la oscuridad.

* * *

_**Y es así como caemos a tierra**_

_**Ante la traición y el abandono del ser amado. **_

_**¿ Dónde fue aquél que palabras dulces **_

_**En mi oído susurraba con una sonrisa? **_

_**¿ Quién eres, monstruo, que promesas rompes y usas su cara? **_

* * *

Kaito estampó su puño contra la cara del vampiro. Y eso solo le sacó parte de la rabia. Cuando Zero quedó tumbado en el piso ppr su derechazo, el morocho no dudó en patearlo y seguir golpeandolo sin piedad. ¡¿ Cómo se había atrevido?! En su vida había visto una morada así en su mejor amiga. Ella por un segundo, casi imperceptible, pareció devastada. Y lo peor era que Zero no se defendía.

El albino podía ser cruel, si, pero nunca de ese modo. Nunca como para jugar con su presa. Él no tenia esa mentalidad de depredador sádico. Se preguntaba una y otra vez la razón. El simple cambio de una noche.

\- Kaito.- Yuki trató de detenerlo pero antes que oo tocase con su Artemis, Ayame ya estaba interponiendose entre ellos.- ¡ Déjame detenerlo!

\- Debiste haberlo pensado antes, zorra.- le rugió Kira encendiendo su fuego.

\- Mira quién lo dice.- contra atacó Sara poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Voy a quebrarte los dientes, Shirabuki, si te atreves a tocar a Kain.- Dara dio un paso al frente defendiendo a su amiga.

No hizo mucha falta para que las amenazas siguiesen y algún que otro puño bien dado. Yagari dio un tiro al techo logrando que se separaran momentáneamente. Los dos bandos (más los Akatsuki que estaban por meterse del lado de Dara y los magos de Tsubaki contra los vampiros) estaban listos para volver al embrollo cuando Kaien chiflo a todos.

\- Alumnos. El próximo que vaya a generar violencia en esta pacífica institución gloriosa...- comenzó Kaien apuntando el horizonte. Yagari lo cortó anyes que perdiese toda la atención de las criaturas de la noche.

\- Todos estan castigados.- Yagari los fulmino a cada uno con su único ojo.- Me importa un bledo que no hayan estado involucrados. Grupo de las chicas del penthouse, cazadores y vampiros solo saldrán para clases y para venir mañana a la muestra. Den lo mejor de si o ayuden en lo que puedan esa noche. Si alguno ve a Yuroichi Hakyoku, mandela a mi oficina.

\- Pido permiso para buscarla.- Kaito se adelantó escupiendo algo de aangre al suelo de uno de loa forcejeos con Zero.

\- Denegado, Akatsuki se encargará de ello.

Kaito siseo dando una patada en el piso y miró de forma amenazante a su ex amigo.

\- Entonces pido permiso para dormir en la cama de Yuro.

\- No.

\- Mataré a tu discípulo, Yagari, mientras duerme si quedo en la misma habitación o cerca. Si tengo que bajar mas de nueve pisos para ahogarlo con una almohada por lo menos lo meditare antes de hacerlo.

Kaien y Yagari se miraron el uno al otro. Kaito iba en serio. Él y Yuro habían sido amigos desde que prácticamente habían salido del vientre materno. Sin contar que eran compañeros de caza, hermanos de lazo y sangre derramada. Ambos matarían por el otro.

\- Está bien pero solo hasta que Obito vuelva de su viaje y podamos discutir sobre tu nueva habitación.

Zero se acercó a Kaito cuando los mandaron a sus departamentos. El morocho sacó la mano de un golpe de su hombro con desprecio cuando Zero lo tocó.

\- Piérdete, vampiro.- Kaito le escupió en la cara.- Te jactas de no ser igual que los pura sangre pero eres peor. Por lo menos ellos aceptan que no tienen amigos.

\- Kaito...

\- No me hables, ya no eres nadie para mí.

* * *

Kira estaba subida por las paredes. Desde el incidente del día anterior, Yuroichi Hakyoku no daba señales de vida. Y eso estaba enloqueciendo a todos. Sus pasos se apresuraban cada vez más entre los pasillos del piso superior (porque los de abajo estaban repletos de invitados ansiosos de entrar a la muestra musical de talento.

\- Juro que si te encuentro, lobita, te mato.- chilló con ganas de estrangular a la cazadora.

\- Me apiado de a quien iba dirigida esa amenaza.

Ella dio un salto en su lugar sorprendida de encontrar un ser vivo allí. Entre las sombras encontró a los intrusos. Ckaro que jamás podría haberlos visto de no ser porque a ellos les hubiese pintado. Estaban cubiertos ppr magia poderosa. Uno de ellos tenía espeso cabello negro, ojos escarlata y piel blanca como la nieve. El otro era rubio, ojos celestes frívolos y una sonrisa socarrona. Le hacía recordar tenuemente a su primo Hanabusa.

\- ¿ Quiénes son? Está prohibido estar aquí.

\- ¿ Entonces por qué estas tú aquí, vampireza? - el morocho sonrió.

Kira encendió sua brazos en fuego lista para quemarlos hasta la médula. Con Acnologia al rededor primero atacaba, después preguntaba. Los dos levantaron en señal de rendición.

\- ¿ No nos habíamos visto ya? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Lo dudo. - Kira respondió mordaz.

\- Si, es ella quien estaba con Fullbuster de Fairy tail en Belthane.

El rubio rió como si le hubiesen contado un chiste. Ella no le veía la gracia.

\- ¿ Sigues perdiendo tiempo con ese inútil?

\- No.- Kain se cruzó de brazos.- ¿ Quiénes son uds?

El rubio se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de advertencia del morocho y le tendió la mano en señal de saludo a la vampireza.

\- Sting Eucliffe.- se presentó. - Y él es mi mejor amigo, Rogue Cheney. Somos de Sabertooth, fuimos invitados a este acto de caridad a ver si aprendíamos algo llamado " humildad".

Kira sonrió al escuchar el tono con que lo dijo. Era sexy pero visiblemente una diva.

\- ¿ Funcionó? - le tomó el pelo.

\- Ni un poco, preciosa.- Sting le guiñó un ojo.

Al final del pasillo se escuchó otra voz llamando a los dos intrusos. Rogue fue sin demora mientras Sting se quedó allí sonriendo con picardía.

\- No me haz dicho tu nombre, vampi.

\- Kira Kain. Pero no es un gusto.- ella se apoyó contra la pared.

\- Probablemente lo sea la próxima vez que nos veamos, Kain. - él se fue mirándola sobre su hombro.- Hasta luego.

* * *

**Porque en la humanidad está el gen para auto destruirnos.**

**Amamos a aquél que no deberíamos. **

**Perdonamos a aquel que no lo merece **

**Y una y otra vez caemos al vacío. **

**Porque el amor es un arma y le damos el poder de quebrarnos, **

**De volvernos polvo y vaciar nuestra alma. **

* * *

\- Maldita sea.- Kaito llevaba como un león enjaulado al lado de las chicas por más de cinco horas.

Él no soportaba ver a Zero a la cara sin querer volarle los sesos de un tiro. La función estaba por comenzar y faltaba la pieza más importante del grupo o una de ellas por lo menos... El violín. El mero hecho de su ausencia no era que no fuesen a poder dar un máximo show a tanta gente... sino que llevaba desaparecida demasiado tiempo.

\- Deberíamos cancelar.- suspiró Masaki.- Todos estamos preocupados y no vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros si estamos pensando en cómo está ella.

\- O dónde. - Mizuki vio la ventana con una mueca.

Ayame no se había apartado de la puerta yendo y viniendo como una leona enjaulada. Kaito hasta podía sentie su aura amenazante, la que llevaban los vampiros cuando estaban al borde del ataque. Kaito estaría del mismo modo o con un cable térmico envolviendo la garganta de Zero de no swr por Ichiru. Maldecía al menor pero en parte le ponía ansioso ver la piel de Zero volverse como la de un cadáver con cada minuto que pasaba. Algo le sucedía pero Zero siendo Zero jamás iba a admitir una debilidad.

\- Él tampoco se ve bien.- Tsubaki se puso a su lado.- Su aura está como... envenenada por algo.

\- Es lo mínimo que se merece por trola.- gruñó Kira a punto de ir a pegarle al cazador Kiryū de no ser porque Dara la detuvo.

Todo el grupo suspiró desanimado. Realmente era cruel lo que Zero había hecho y más viendo como la había afectado a Yuro.

Uno de los chicos organizadores se acercó a ellas (y Kaito) con paso afable. Sandara se adelantó para decirle la mala noticia pero él la detuvo mirando su libreta.

\- Su violinista dice que vayan a sus puestos. Ya está en el escenario.

\- ¿ Es en serio? - Masaki abrazó al muchacho. - Yajuuu.

\- Dios, esta idiota...- Kaito sonrió dando gracias al cielo.

Ayame frunció el ceño confundida. Yuro no desaparecería ppr tanto tiempo y luego estaría como si nada. Especialmente después de lo que pasó. Dara también sintió que algo extraño estaba pasando pero decidió no aguar la fiesta.

\- Vamos a rockear.- Mizuki y Masaki saltaron emocionadas y corrieron tras bambalinas.

Las otras les siguieron para tomar sus puestos. Dara tenía que salir primero a decir lo que había escrito esta vez... pero alguien ya estaba ahí. En el centro una gran caperuza roja mantenía el rostro y el cuerpo eacondido de esa persona dando la espalda, salvo por el violín azul cobalto alzado en alto que relucía por las luces.

\- ¿ Qué es lo que hace Yuro ahí? - siseó Kira.- Esto no es lo que practicamos.

Las notas empezaron a tocar una tras otra bajo la luz de un simple reflector. Era caótico, desordenado. Masaki tembló dando un paso hacia atrás. Le hacía recordar un enjambre furioso de abejas persiguiendo al que había osado molestar su panal.

\- Di4os mio, - dijo Mizuki.- ¿ Ha enloquecido?

Tsubaki dio un paso al frente tratando de enfocar au vista. Ella no estaba del todo segura. Esa aura se le hacía muy familiar, pero no era la de Yuro.

\- Ella no es Yuroichi.- siseó Ayame olfateando el aire.

Una carcajada risueña y fuera de toda cordura resonó ppr debajo de la caperuza. El violín saltó de todas sus cuerdas causando un sonido que heló la sangre. Debajo de la caperuza un destello rojo proveniente de los irises de un vampiro brilló en el teatro. Con voz angelical de niño el vampiro cantó un viejo poema galés que espantó a todos causando grandes chillidos de terror al descubrir que no podían moverse del asiento por alguna extraña fuerza.

_\- Y la muerte no tendrá dominio._

_Muerto es desnudo, todos serán uno_

_Con el hombre en el viento y la luna occidental;_

_Cuando sus huesos estén limpios_

_Y limpios sus huesos se hayan ido,_

_Tendrán estrellas en los codos y pies;_

_Aunque vayan locos serán cuerdos,_

_Aunque se hundan en el mar se elevarán,_

_Aunque se pierdan los amantes el amor no,_

_Y la muerte no tendrá dominio._

Kaito vio a Zero caer al suelo y retorcerse en profunda agonía. Había sido tan tonto, había visto todas las señales a su alrededor y había decidido ignorarlas. Sus manos lucharon por alcanzar su arma a duras penas consiguiéndolo. Mientras el desquiciado de Ezra Belac, le serpiente de Acnologia, seguía en el escenario perdiendo lo poco que tenia de cordura recitando poemas de Dylan Thomas, él fue luchando contra las ataduras invisibles que lo contenían para dispararle. No fue suficientemente rápido. El filo plateado de una daga se deslizó sobre su garganta listo para atravesarle de la mano de la mujer que menos habría sospechado.

\- Profesora Ondina, ¿ Qué signifixa esto? Cualquier cosa que los de Acnologia le hayan prometodo son puras mentiras.- él trató de convencerla de algún modo.

\- Me conmueve tu aparente swnsibilidad a mi traición hacia Asylum, Takamiya, pero verás. .. Yo soy de Acnologia. Si prefieres seguir llamandome por el nombre de mi difunta reina bien... Pero sería mejor que recurrieras a mi verdadero nombre.

\- Peisinoe.- Kaito siseo viéndose atrapado.

\- Muy listo, Kaito, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Y entonces su vista se manchó de un rojo escarlata, de sangre.


	20. 19: Perverse Rythm

_He vuelto, bitchies pero no por mucho XD Sufran suuuufraaaaan (menos tú, Dalia, amorsh de la life, waifu de mi vida... Tú no sufras :.O recuerda que te amo? Y que no puedes matar a Linus si? :B )_

_Oh my gosh, look at her butt! __Look at her butt (look at her butt)... ok staaap Falta un cap (después de este) para terminar la primera parte! Estoy tan emocionada. :')_

_Bueno, como ya dije... Sufran, comenten. Sobre todo comenten! -.-_

* * *

Peisinoe rió cuando sintió su brazo ser atravesado por una lanza de hielo. La sangre cayó sobre el joven cazador que con la misma velocidad del ataque se había apartado de ella.

\- Te estábamos esperando.- Gray Fullbister se adelantó formando más estacas de hielo haciendo crepitar la magia desde sus palmas.

-¿Ora?- La profesora Ondina se arrancó la lanza del brazo.- ¿Amanecer y Fairy tail uniendo fuerzas? Y yo que no creía en los milagros.

El viejo Makarov Dreyar, líder de los magos de Asylum, se unió junto con Pain, líder de los Amanecer, con rostro severo golpeando su bastón en el suelo. Automáticamente todos pudieron volver a moverse. Sin embargo, ni a Peisinoe ni a Ezra pareció afectarles.

\- Tantas alianzas estúpidas que forman y no pueden mantener.

\- Probablemente, Peisinoe.- Pain utilizó su nombre como si fuera un insulto.- Aunque deberíamos agradecerte. Nos hacemos fuertes y aliados ante sus amenazas, nadie mejor que tú para comprenderlo ya que lo has visto desde adentro. Sabíamos que no ibas a resistirte esta noche.

La risa histérica de Ezra resonó en toda la sala mientras alumnos y espectadores eran puestos en un lugar seguro por los magos.

\- Perdieron esta batalla.- insistió Dreyar. - Rindete y puede que vivas.

Ella jugueteó con el gran medallón que reposaba en su escote y miró directamente a Zero que se mantenía en las sombras, listo para atacarla si no llegaba a rendirse. Los ojos del albino cambiaron al rojo furioso como los de un vampiro E. Ella le envió un beso antes de susurrar una sola palabra:

\- Dispara.

Kiryū levantó a Bloody Rose directo hacia Dreyar y apretó el gatillo. La bala se desvió a último segundo por la hoja afilada de una espada. Ayame lo enfrentó sin dejar de ver a Peisinoe en ataque. Le habían advertido que podía suceder esto.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? - Ichiru preguntó lo que todos ya suponían.

Zero jamás traicionaría a Asylum. Presenciar eso era como ver que el Sol saliese por el oeste.

\- ¿Sólo a tu hermano?

Con un simple chasquido de dedos, los vampiros varones que no fuesen pura sangre se levantaron a la vez, como máquinas programadas al recibir una orden para hacerlo.  
Una orden que nunca se había pronunciado.  
Cazadores, e intengrantes del Amanecer se tensaron al sentir tal aura asesina.

Kaito e Ichiru escudaron a las chicas mientras Kira, Ruka y Rima comenzaban a activar sus habilidades. Los vampiros presentes encerraron al grupo que se mantenía para retenerlos y encerrarlos.

\- ¿Dara?

Mizuki retrocedió pero Dara apretó su brazo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Masaki la ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

\- Estamos todos muertos.- Ella susurró antes de que el infierno se desatara.

* * *

**Perverse rythm**

* * *

_"Asilo, amparo, protección. Lugar de refugio inviolable a aquellos que quieran hacer daño a sus habitantes. Ten cuidado con lo que habita en tu corazón porque el ángel está a nuestro favor._

_Menudas mentiras compraron, niños de la noche, desesperados por una falsa paz sin persecución. Y ahora verán sus esperanzas dispuestas en bandejas junto con vuestros corazones a mi poder. Este decrépito lugar se consumirá bajo mi sombra como las cenizas de lo que quede de todos ustedes cuando nosotros terminemos con todo lo que construyeron."_

Dara, Mizuki y Tsubaki miraban horrorizadas a Masaki mientras ella repetía esas palabras en medio de lo que parecía un ataque epiléptico y sus ojos en blanco. Dara podía ver sombras entrelazandose en el cuerpo de la inerte Masaki, Tsubaki podía Ver el color enfermizo de su aura oscurecerse hasta el gris con un brío espectral de inmortalidad. Alguien la estaba utilizando. La batalla a su alrededor destruía todo a su paso, pero por alguna razón ellas se mantenían intocables. Ningún vampiro, nadie había girado su cabeza hacia ellas salvo Kaito e Ichiru ocasionalmente para asegurarse de que estuviesen a salvo.

La voz de quien utilizaba a Masaki profirió un chillido ensordecedor, una voz mucho más profunda y con un acento antiguo marcando sus sílabas.

Mizuki pudo ver al menor de los Kiryū perder la concentración por unos segundos alarmado por su novia. Aofrtunadamente el vampiro con el que estaba luchando perdió los sesos con un disparo de Yagari.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo ahí? - el psicopedagogo les gritó encargándose de otro.- ¡Salgan de aquí ahora!

Por mucho que intentasen, Masaki era una estatua inamovible en esos instantes. Mizuki estaba hasta los ovarios de esa situación. Iba a tratar de despertarla así fuese a los golpes. En cuanto se acercó a ella, los ojos vacíos de su amiga se clavaron en ella.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó la voz terrorífica.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - le respondió Dara sosteniendo las manos de su amiga.

\- ¿Yo? - rió descontroladamente dejando de temblar.- Soy lo que soy, ¿o soy lo que fui? El pasado, el presente y el futuro temen pero todo lo que son es debido a mi. No hay ser en este mundo que no esté conectado a mi ser, causas y consecuencias de mi actuar.

Los ojos de Masaki comenzaron a sangrar junto con lágrimas desconsoladas que caían por sus mejillas.

\- Todo lo que son me pertenece. Pero supongo que es sobre mi nombre por El que preguntan. Muchos nombres me han llamadopero ustedes me conocen como Dark Shyde.

Masaki curvó sus dedos como garras lista para arañar la cara de Mizuki. El primer reflejo de la albina fue estamparle su puño en la cara de Masaki. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, eran de un color dispar que se movían de forma desorbitada y confundida.

\- Auch. ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó ella.

\- Fuiste poseída por algo.

Kaito se acercó a ellas sin dejar de disparar. A pesar de estar en medio de una lucha encarnizada, su rostro preocupado lo delataba.

\- Necesitamos más luchadores.- él recargo el arma con una mano mientras con su otro puño golpeaba a un vampiro. - Necesitamos a los lobos del bosque.

\- Pero ellos solo obedecen a Yuro.- Masaki respondió automáticamente lo primero que pensó.

Ella misma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- Oh, ¿estás pidiéndonos lo que creo que estás pidiendo?

Kaito entre cerró los ojos empezando a frustrarse por tener que desperdiciar aliento en medio de ese caos.

\- ¿Qué tan difícil de entender? Si, vayan por Yuroichi y rápido.

Las cuatro salieron pitando por las puertas directo al patio. Los pasillos se veían más oscuros de lo usual. Dara sentía como si fuera a salir algo de las sombras a tragárselas hacia la negrura.

Mizuki se detuvo en seco al presenciar un intercambio extraño de tres figuras en la parte lateral. Su sangre se heló como si fuera la propia muerte a quién veía.

Un vampiro de clase E, encadenado con una correa hacia la mano de una mujer que mantenía su mano apoyada en el arco del brazo del hombre que la acompañaba.

\- Nuestras invitadas de honor han llegado, Karalius, justo para nuestra gran performance.- la mujer rió detrás del velo con cierto deje de burla en su voz.- La verdad, la inocencia, el amor verdadero, la justicia divina y la muerte han sido compañeras durante toda la eternidad.

La misma voz que había poseído a Masaki. Era ella, eran ellos, los regentes de Acnología.

\- Karalius, mon'ami, encárgate de ellas.- ella acarició la mejilla de la máscara de carnaval que ocultaba el rostro del hombre.- Yo iré a darle el último aliento de vida a ese Uchiha problemático.

Dara sintió que era a ella a quien el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. No podía permitirlo. Ella no iba a permitirlo.

Dio un paso al frente cerrando los puños cuando vio a la mujer en luto meterse al edificio principal con el vampiro E. Dara sólo podía pensar en Itachi Uchiha. En su mejor amigo de toda la vida, en el chico que quería más que a nadie en el mundo y estaba indefenso en la enfermería.

Karalius se interpuso en su camino y con un chasquido de dedos alaridos comenzaron a escucharse desde el bosque. Del suelo, alquitrán comenzó a salir a chorros formando figuras perrunas que daban alaridos y risas nerviosas.

Ellas comenzaron a retroceder a medida que esas criaturas se acercaban. En las rendijas para los ojos de la máscara de Karalius un brillo rojizo fantasmal alumbraba la noche.

Tsubaki agarró su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Ellas asintieron entendiendo lo que debían hacer.

Las cuatro corrieron hacia la puerta central y doblaron en una de las esquinas resguardándose de que él pudiera verlas.

\- Tenemos que pensar un plan.- el pecho de Masaki subía y bajaba a punto de tener un paro cardíaco.

\- El plan es simple.- Mizuki se mordió el labio inferior.- Dos van por Yuro, dos van por Itachi.

Mizuki miró a Dara con pena. No podían hacer mucho pero algo se les iba a ocurrir. De última, Mizuki tenía eso...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué vas a ir tú con Dara? - Masaki miró por sobre su hombro con nerviosismo.

Tsubaki agarró su mano tratando de calmarla y sonrió a medias al ver en sus ojos un miedo puro. Todas estaban igual, pero tenían que ser fuertes. Ellas no habían nacido en el caos del mundo de la noche. Masaki y ella por lo menos hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabían de su existencia.

\- Maki-chan, tú eres la única que puede encontrar a Yuro.

\- ¿Yo?- tartamudeó ella.

\- ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que tus "habilidades" se activaban sin querer y terminabas en lugares peligrosos con criaturas de la noche aún más peligrosas? - Dara suspiró lista para irse en cuanto se asegurase que Karalius no estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.- Bueno, es hora que a propósito uses eso. ¿Y qué más peligroso que saber si Yuro está viva o en manos de esos dementes?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Masaki a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- Un simple presentimiento.

Sandara se asomó al pasillo próximo y se alegró de no ver moros en la costa. Mizuki y ella se escurrieron en las sombras primero directo a las escaleras que llevaban a la enfermería. Era el turno de Masaki y Tsubaki.

Tsubaki agarró la mano de la menor para darle seguridad y las dos se fueron al patio. Masaki miraba hacia todos lados nerviosamente esperando ver un enemigo y tenia razón. Él las estaba esperando.

_**"Pueden correr pero no, esconderse."**_

Casi pudo distinguir una risa ronca por parte del hombre en traje y máscara que estaba sentado en la banca tranquilamente con dos sabuesos infernales a su lado. Mas él nunca había hablado, solo había sido un eco en su cabeza.

_**"Sabía que volverían. Y pronto las otras dos las acompañarán. No se sientan tristes, no estarán solas cuando mueran."**_

Masaki emitió un gimoteo lastimero cuando estuvo al punto de las lágrimas, Tsubaki se puso delante de ella como si eso sirviese de algún modo para protegerlas.

\- Maki, necesito que te vayas.

\- P-pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer contra él?

\- Si no encuentras a Yuroichi, vamos a morir todos.- le apretó la mano dándole ánimos. - Vete, encuentrala.

La soltó dándole un leve empujón. Masaki se quedó viéndola por dos segundos antes de irse corriendo hacia el bosque. Tsubaki quiso rezar por el éxito de su amiga. Que encontrase a Yuro, que salvasen la escuela.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al líder de Acnologia. Él seguía allí, esperando pacientemente.

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste tras ella?

_**"El resultado será el mismo. Voy a matarla cuando termine contigo y ella me verá llegar. Sentirá el terror bombeando en su sangre siendo mi presa y su sufrimiento será delicioso."**_

Tsubaki por primera vez en toda su existencia sintió odio. Una ira abrasadora que la impulsaba a poner sus manos alrededor del cuello del mago y ahogarlo. Ella dio un paso atrás cuando los perros gruñeron.

_"Procuraré comprarte todo el tiempo que pueda, Maki. Corre, por favor, y que Dios nos ayude."_

* * *

_\- Nee-chan, ¡Nee-chan! - Caleb estaba moviendola sobre su cama con insistencia._

_Hacía mucho que Yuro no dormía bien, las cacerías con Takamiya la tenían ciertamente agotada. Solo un poco más se decía y sería libre de ir por dónde quisiera con Caleb. Ella abrió un ojo viendo a su hermano con 11 años, en unas semanas cumpliría 12 y ella ya tenía el regalo perfecto para él._

_Él infló las mejillas cuando ella volvió a cerrar los ojos._

_\- Prometiste que íbamos a jugar hoy.- su voz sonó rota.- Es el único momento en el que te veo en el año, Nee-chan, por favor._

_Yuro meditó el hecho de tener que tomarse una taza de café. Con un suspiro, se levantó de la cama dle hotel que había alquilado para tener Una semana a solas con Caleb antes de su cumpleaños. La última vez que lo había visto no era tan alto, sus ojos grises se habían achicado, o más bien su rostro se había alargado._

_Él ya estaba creciendo. Pronto no la necesitaría, con suerte jamás necesitaría su "yo" del trabajo para protegerlo._

_\- ¿Has estado practicando esgrima?_

_Él asintió emocionado y corrió a buscar el fino pedazo de metal con el que practicaba. Volvió orgulloso mostrando también sus calificaciones en el colegio. Un niño genio le había dicho una vez su madre... ella pensaba de Caleb como mucho más. No solo tenia los dones, era tan bueno y paciente. Como siempre las notas eran las máximas, todo el esfuerzo que Yuro ponía en pagarle ese colegio valía cada segundo._

_\- ¿Nee-chan? - Caleb se sentó a su lado.- ¿Por qué no vienes a visitarme más seguido? Yo te extraño._

_Ella contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caerle por el rostro. Esta debía ser una semana feliz. Para ambos. El único momento del año en el que podía dejar la espada de lado y ser ella misma._

_\- Yo también te extraño, Calu.- ella lo abrazó. - Prometo que todo esto terminará pronto y nos iremos a vivir al lugar donde quieras._

_\- ¿Juntos? ¿Lo prometes?_

_\- Si, prometo que estaremos juntos para siempre_.

**Dos meses después, ella rompió su promesa.**

Yuro volvió a removerse clavándose los grilletes en sus muñecas. El mundo le daba vueltas con ese golpe que le había dado Ezra. Tonta de ella al no desconfiar del niño, ¿ Qué no había aprendido hace 2 años? Una completa idiota y solo porque el niño no alarmaba sus instintos. Ahora ella sabía por qué.

\- ¿ Sigues tratando de escapar?

La voz gruesa y animal que recorría las sombras no la dejaba en paz ni un segundo. Ella dudaba que fuese algo imaginario. Podía sentir su poder cerca. Casi quemando su piel.

\- Muéstrate. - ella ordenó con todo el orgullo que le quedaba.

\- Típico de los Hakyoku. Esa altivez incluso cuando tienen la espada al cuello.- una risa sarcástica resonó en el calabozo.

Ella trató de percibir de donde provenía la voz pero el eco (y la fucking re calibración cognitiva que le había hecho Ezra) se lo impedían. Había algo tan similar a su infancia en esa presencia que la aterraba.

\- Si quisieran matarme, ya lo habrían hecho.- ella murmuró con un toque de fastidio.

La risa del hombre resonó por todo el lugar sorprendiendo la. La habia escuchado, diablos. ¿ Qué demonios era ese tipo? Ezra era definitivamente un vampiro. Antes de que él se fuesede ese lugar, ella por fin lo había sentido. Había ocultado muy bien su aura al rededor de ella en cada visita anterior. Le hacía preguntarse cuanto lo habían planeado esto.

\- Debo admitir que tu carácter es bastante atractivo.- escuchó las zarpas inconfundibles de un animal contra la piedra.- Uno de los tantos atractivos no heredados de tu ancestra.

\- ¿Mi ancestra? - Yuro preguntó sin dejar de tratar de liberarse.- No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

El silencio retumbó junto con su eco que se desvanecía. Este tipo lo ponía los pelos de punta, era esa sensación que tenia desde pequeña. El ser observada por un depredador y estar marcada para ser la presa.

\- ¿No hay respuesta?

\- Tarde o temprano sabrás de lo que hablo.

\- ¿Nos hemos conocido antes? - ella volvió a atacar con sus dudas.

Casi que pudo percibir una sonrisa en aquel hombre que le hablaba. Un escalofríos le recorrió la espalda. Nunca había temido a ningún ser de la noche, ni siquiera cuando había visto a aquella terrorista en su juicio. Sin embargo, algo le alertaba que este ser... era tan antiguo como el mismo lugar.

\- Tú a mí, no. Yo a ti... Te he estado vigilando, Yuroichi Hakyoku.

\- ¿Eres algún tipo de acosador con tendencias pedofilicas?

Yuro mostró una de esas sonrisas que hacían enojar a todo el mundo. Con él no sirvió, el monstruo simplemente se rió y ella lo sintió tan cerca de su oído aunque ella sabía que no estaba allí.

Como instinto se movió estampando su puño encadenado contra la roca. Nada, no había nada.

\- Siempre has sido una criaturita de armas tomar. No te gusta estar desprotegida, menos en desventaja.

\- No hacía falta que me acosases supuestamente toda la vida para saber eso. - ella volvió a uno de sus comentarios perros.

\- Ah-ah. Pero para saber cómo cazabas, cuál era tu patrón de comportamiento, qué cosas te importaban... quiénes te importaban...- la voz sonaba un poco más lejos.- Por ejemplo, cuando tuviste que atravesar a tu padre con esa espada maldita que heredan en tu familia, o cuando viste a ese vampiro de pacotilla con la pura sangre... O cuando derrumbaste todo un edificio con explosivos sobre ti, tu hermano y la sanguijuela que lo había convertido. Inútilmente dado que ella escapó y solo tú quedaste dentro del fuego.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con ira. Nadie había sabido que la estúpida purasangre había escapado y que ella había quedado dentro del edificio inconsciente.

\- Tú me sacaste, ¿no?- ella recordó el primer momento en el que despertó en medio del bosque y se sorprendió de estar viva.- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Tienes algo que yo necesito, algo que has heredado de tu ancestra.

\- Si quieres la espada Morilec, puedes quedártela.- ella trató de recordar donde la había puesto la ultima vez.- O el collar con el blasón, lo que desees, me da igual.

\- Realmente me haces mucha gracia, mocosa.- él dijo entre dientes.- Pero no es nada de ello, ahora procuraQuedarte quieta hasta que todo termine. No tardará mucho.

Yuro pudo sentir el cuerpo, la energía de aquel ser tensarse al escuchar lo mismo que ella. Pasos. Por una parte le alegraba que alguien hubiese venido (posiblemente enemigo de ese hombre dada su reacción). Pero por otra, si no era lo suficientemente fuerte, ese tipo podría fácilmente destruir al intruso.

Escuchó las zarpas alejarse por un largo pasillo oscuro. Con una de las hebillas que sostenía su flequillo, empezó a tratar de destrabar las cerraduras. Enemigo de ese demente, no significaba que fuese aliado de ella.

Ella podría estar en el mismo peligro que con el "amigo" de Ezra Belac. Tanteó en la oscuridad en busca de su ballesta Hitzaile y quedó pensativa al sentir el metal de su arma predilecta. Esas dos y el colgante con el blasón eran las únicas herencias que tenían su familia. ¿De qué diablos hablaba ese hombre? El peso usual de Hitzaile la tranquilizaba. ¿Podría derrotarlo con ella? Si, no podía dudar en esto. Se escondió a uno de los costados de la puerta donde escuchaba los pasos. No había escuchado signos de una pelea, ni siquiera de un intercambio de palabras. ¿Tal vez era un aliado de su captor? Respiró hondo tratando de evitar que el pánico se apoderase de ella. Preferible morir peleando que el destino que le deparaba como cautiva. El movimiento del ser extraño se hizo más cercano, segundos para que atravesase la puerta. Su dedo se ajustó al gatillo y en cuanto sintió la sombra meterse en ese calabozo, apoyó a Hitzaile en su sien.

Sus ojos grises se agrandaron a la sorpresa de encontrarse un pelo teñido de todos los colores y unos ojos dispares conocidos.

\- ¡¿Masaki?!

La pelinaranja casi sintió su boca salirse de su pecho en cuanto la vio y Yuro bajó su ballesta tirando de su amiga para ponerla detrás de sí. ¿Dónde estaba el lunático amigo de Ezra Belac? ¿Por qué habría dejado entrar a Masaki Kuromizu sin resistencia?

\- ¿No has visto a nadie mientras venías?

\- N-no.- se recuperó de la impresión de casi haber muerto.- Debes venir, es una carnicería en el colegio. Si no nos apuramos...

\- Lo sé.

\- Tsubaki, Mizuki y Dara están en peligro.- Masaki quiso llorar.

\- Iremos por Acnologia y los detendremos, ¿si?

Algo había escuchado del plan del vampiro. Necesitaba reunir a la manada y rápido. Con sus manos en la boca para dar más potencia a su voz, aulló al bosque. Un eco de coros de lobos devolvieron su llamado. Si volvía su captor, iba a tener que enfrentarse a su manada. Sintió las garras de sus lobos a lo lejos, decidió salir protegiendo a Masaki. Había sido endemoniadamente valiente al venir ella sola por el bosque a buscarla.

\- Buen trabajo, Maki.- la premió con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió apurando el paso a su lado. Poco sabían de la presencia de tres personas en lo alto de la torre destartalada de esa construcción. Dark shyde y Karalius se unieron a Volkodlak que las observaba irse.

\- Les has permitido huir.- pareció descontento el rey de las sombras.

\- Podría decirte lo mismo respecto a la chica de ojos naranjas.- Volkodlak le enseñó los dientes.

Dark Shyde se interpuso antes de que pasase a algo mucho más violento esa simple discusión. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Masaki, esa niña había podido encontrar por si sola un lugar oculto por sus salvaguardas. Era peligrosa... o tal vez era lo que buscaban. Hizo una mueca de enojo. Todas esas mujeres eran peligrosas y obviamente se meterían en su camino. Lastimosamente por su pacto con Volkodlak, no habia mucho que pudiese hacer con la última Hakyoku.

\- Sasori.- llamó exhausta por esa noche.- ¿Ya has terminado tus asuntos con ella?

El pelirrojo apareció de la nada sorprendiendo tanto a Karalius como a Volkodlak. Era tan silencioso, tan muerto que incluso a ellos les ponía los pelos de punto. Ahora el mueca parecía vacío y sin vida, listo para acabar con la vida de todo el que se opusiese a los deseos de su señora.

\- Es hora de terminar esto, querido.- ella indicó a lo lejos donde se estaba llevando a cabo la masacre de Asylum.- Es hora de que nos anunciemos definitivamente a estos idiotas idealistas.

\- Yo la llevaré.- insistió Karalius a su amante.

\- No, quiero ver el rostro de Kaien y Obito cuando noten que hemos estado delante de sus narices desde siempre. Quiero saborear la traición y el dolor de todos ellos.- Dark Shyde sonrió visiblemente incluso detrás de sus velos.- Quiero alimentarme de todo el caos que he sembrado.

* * *

**_Corre, huye, mi dulce niña._**

**_El peligro te acecha en todos lados,_**

**_¿no me ves en las sombras persiguiéndote?_**

**_¿No sientes mi aliento contra tu cuello?_**

**_Listo para desgarrar tu bella piel,_**

**_listo para saborear lo más profundo de tu esencia._**

* * *

Kira dio una patada al aire dejando descargar la llamarada que venía acumulando. Se había controlado lo suficiente como para bloquear el mismo ataque de Akatsuki y no lastimarlo. Oyó el zumbido de unas lanzas de hielo pasar demasiado cerca de su cabeza y se tocó la oreja. Sangraba... y ese era el ataque de Aidou Hanabusa.

\- ¡Ruka!¡¿Qué parte de cuida mi retaguardia no entendiste?!

Su prima la miró entre un aquellare de vampiros con frustración. Ella también estaba rodeada y no podía controlar a tantos.

\- Estamos todos un poco ocupados, Kain.- Kaito disparó a otra cabeza haciendo polvo a su contrincante.

El morocho maldijo a todo el que estuviese alrededor cuando tuvo que recargar el arma y sintió el cañón de un arma en su nuca. Los ojos ahora rojos de Zero no lo reconocían y estaba listo para asesinarlo de no ser porque Ichiru lo atacó de lleno tumbandolo al suelo.

\- ¡Zero! - volvió a llamar a su hermano.

El con su fuerza vampirica lo empujó por media habitación. Kaito lo ayudó a estabilizarse mientras ambos bloqueaban los rápidos ataques de Zero. No muy lejos de ellos, un cuerpo cayó atravesando las tablas de maderas directo al subsuelo. Dos vampiros se metieron en el hueco para acabar con su presa.

\- Mierda.- Kaito apuntó a uno de ellos.

Lo conocía demasiado bien. Takuma Ichijou. Le dio justo en el brazo causando un alarido que desestabilizó al otro vampiro, Ezra Belac. Ayame salió del agujero esquivandolos con una esquirla de madera atravesando su abdomen.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Yagari alejó a los dos vampiros disparando varias veces.

Ayame se sostuvo con la espada. Su visión era borrosa. Por contenerse y no lastimar a Ichijou, ambos estaban sacando provecho y atacandola de distintos flancos.

Kaien Cross, Amanecer, Shirabuki y la princesa Kuran estaban bloqueando las salidas para que los vampiros no alcanzasen a los refugiados. Los magos estaban protegiendo a los inocentes humanos (y otros seres de la noche).

Y más allá, en las vigas y palcos, dos seres saltaban uno contra otro tratando de asesinarse. Peisinoe era diestra con ataques lejanos (utilizando una ballesta) y una espada corta. Se veía en su rostro el deseo de decapitar al rey vampiro. Deseo mutuo al parecer según el rostro firme y desprovisto de misericordia de Kaname Kuran.

Cuando ella le hizo un pequeño corte en su mano, la sangre comenzó a fluir formando látigos que fueron contra ella. Peisinoe los esquivó a las justas. Parte de su cabella celeste había sido cortado por la sangre solidificada.

\- ¿ Qué ganan con esto? - le exigió Kaname controlando la sangre que seguía flotando a su alrededor como hilos.

\- ¿ Miedo? ¿ Caos? ¿ Tenemos que querer algo en especifico? - ella sonrió antes de volver a luchar. - ¿O tal vez buscamos lo que todos buscan, buscamos congraciarnos y poseer poderes celestiales más allá del conocimiento?

Ezra no utilizaba espada alguna, era el arco mismo del violín roto que lo habían modificado para tener filo. El niño de ojos rojos lo blandía con maestría.

La espada asesina de Acnología lo llamaban y ella ya sabía porqué. Kira se dispuso a hacer otro ataque con su fuego pero Aidou y Akatsuki fusionaron sus poderes haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Yagari y Kaito la sacaron de la trayectoria de una ráfaga de fuego de su hermano menor antes que impactase.

La sangre, el polvo se acumulaban en el suelo. Si, ellos estaban pudiendo en su mayoría con los inexpertor vampiros. Cazadores, vampiros hembras y una Uroboros eran entrenados para asesinar a los vampiros E que se saliesen de control. Pero la mayoría de los hombres chupasangre que estaban siendo controlados eran nobles e inteligentes.

\- No duraremos mucho así. - Ichiru miró a su maestro.

Yagari pensaba lo mismo. Si nadie venía a ayudarlos y pronto, esto tendría un mal final. No sólo porque se estaban agotando de tanto pelear, ellos también habían sido heridos. De soslayo observó las quemaduras de Kira Kain, las heridas abiertas tanto de Ruka Souen como de Ayame Nii. Ni quería ver lo heridos que estaban Ichiru y Kaito de pelear contra Zero a la vez que evitaban que sus compañeros muriesen en manos de otros contrincantes.

\- Hay formas peores de morir.- Kaito volvió a levantarse.

Los vampiros sisearon en unísono cuando Ezra se adelantó junto a Zero. Allí venía otra carga de luchas. Con sierte en esta tampoco morirían ninguno de ellos.

\- Solo nos queda confiar en Masaki, Mizuki, Tsubaki y Dara.- Ayame volvió a empuñar su espada.

Kira sonrió envolviendo sus brazos en llamas otra vez. La híbrida tenía razón. Su vida estaba en mano de cuatro humanas extrañas. Algo que antes de asistir a Asylum jamás hubiese permitido. Solo deseaba que algún vampiro se cargase a Sara, pero sabía que eso era demasiado pedir al destino.

\- Estamos fritos, entonces.- bromeó ella.

\- No hables así de mi novia.- Ichiru también sonrió con ternura.

\- Justamente es tu novia la que más me preocupa.- Kaito hizo una mueca alzando su escopeta.- Estamos hablando de Masaki-Hago-Desastres-Kuromizu.

Y después de lo que había visto hace un rato cuando las había mandado a buscar a Yuro, el modo en que Masaki había hablado, había sido poseída... Temía más por las otras tres que la acompañaban. Siempre había sabido que ninguna de ellas era normal, pero Masaki le daba esa sensación que detrás de toda esa máscara de niña descuidada y torpe había algo muy peligroso por salir.

* * *

**_No dejes de luchar ni moverte._**

**_Me gusta como tratas de escaparte de tu destino._**

**_En tu desesperación, crees que hay salvación._**

**_En tu inocencia, crees que existe la esperanza._**

**_Déjame destruir todo eso y reducirlo en polvo,_**

**_déjame susurrarte que nada quedará de ti cuando termine._**

* * *

Por alguna puta razón del destino (o porque Dark Shyde estaba jugando con ellas), Mizuki y Dara llegaron a la enfermería encontrándola vacía salvo por el inerte Itachi.  
Sandara corrió hacia él asegurándose que estuviese vivo. Había una tenue sombra envolviéndolo pero estaba bien, vivo por lo menos.

\- Itachi, despierta por favor.

Mizuki se puso al lado de su amiga intercalando miradas a la puerta. Iba a ser difícil sacar a un chico de metro ochenta que no ayudase en lo más mínimo por estar en coma. Ni hablar de las escaleras, de las puertas, de los vampiros y el bendito grupo terrorista que se paseaba por toda la escuela a sus anchas. Mizuki no pudo evitar pensar en por qué su hermano la enviaría a un lugar tan peligroso. Él siempre le había protegido, hasta demasiado, y ahora él ya no estaba para responder sus preguntas.

\- Dara, es inútil. - ella la detuvo.- Debemos cargarlo a otro lugar.

\- ¿Piensas que Dark Shyde no podrá encontrarlo? - Sandara estuvo a tres segundo de quebrarse y llorar.- He visto sus expedientes de Amanecer. Es mucho más poderosa que cualquier mago aquí.

Sandara vio el rostro relajado de su mejor amigo. Estaba perdido dentro de su propia mente o en el limbo, no le importaba pero lo quería de vuelta con ella. Él sabría que hacer en estos momentos. Ella inhaló y exhaló para calmarse. Itachi había sido su piedra, su ancla y su hogar cuando todo se fue al demonio. Él la había querido con poderes y todo cuando todo el mundo se aterraba.

\- ¿Ya hemos terminado la parodia de niños enamorados?

Mizuki y Dara se quedaron tiesas. La presión del lugar había subido drásticamente. Ninguna de las dos podía sentir el aire, no podían respirar.

\- Sandara Sugiyama. Mizuki Kusari.- la mujer ingresó.

Dara notó que sus pies no emitían sonido alguno al pisar, sus ropas tampoco a pesar del continuo roce entre ellas. Ella siempre se había imaginado a la muerte, a las sombras que veía pero de forma humana de ese modo. Nadie podía percibirlas, eran silenciosas, eran muerte.

Y esa mujer también lo era.

Lo llevaba escrito en todos lados, en su voz, en lo que transmitía. Nunca se había encontrado con una persona que le causase tal sentimiento. Sandara supo por qué al instante. Esta mujer no pertenecía a este mundo, ella era algo que no podía reconocer. Fuera del mundo de la noche, y a la vez conectada a todos ellos.  
Tonta de ella al haber pensado que podría enfrentarla. Mizuki se desmayó al no poder respirar. Las venas de sus ojos explotaban lentamente haciéndola llorar lágrimas escarlata. El sudor perlaba su frente, Dara sabía que ella no podía estar mejor. A penas se mantenía con todo su peso sobre Itachi para protegerlo de ella. ¿Por qué él no parecía afectado por su magia?  
El vampiro E descontrolado le mostró sus colmillos cuando ella alzó levemente la cabeza.

\- Esto no es personal, médium. - Dark Shyde se tocó el pecho.

Sandara miró sus manos adornadas por guantes metálicos, de oro y plata, lleno de piedras preciosas que en las puntas de los dedos se asemejaba a garras de un ave de rapiña. Sus uñas como puñales hechas de diamantes.

_" Y una mierda que no es personal."_, ella pensó, _"si quisieras matarnos lo habrías hecho sin tanto teatro."_

Dark shyde rió y ella pudo imaginarse un rostro perfecto con una sonrisa encantadora detrás del millar de velos.

\- Tienes razón, Sandara, podría haberlo hecho sin dolor pero verás... No hay nada más delicioso que ver como su esperanza se va de esos tiernos ojos, y la agonía de saber que a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos él morirá delante de tus ojos.

Dark Shyde alzó su mano mostrándole una aguja y una muñeca de porcelana. Con un dedo partió uno de sus brazos y ella gritó del dolor. Su cubito y radio se había quebrado en dos desgarrando su carne. La sangre estaba manchando toda la cama y ella ya podía sentir el mareo previo al desmayo.

\- No puedes quedar inconsciente. - Dark Shyde la abofeteó con rudeza.- Tienes que ver todo el espectáculo.

Las garras de DS parecieron afilarse más de un momento a otro al acercarse a Mizuki. Ella iba a ser la primera. Dara sentía la inconsciencia llamarla. Tal vez allí vería a Itachi esperándola del otro lado.

_"Alguien, por favor, ayúdenos."_

\- Realmente te metes en un problema tras otro, ¿no?

Dara abrió levemente los ojos al escuchar esa voz masculina. ¿No podía ser él cierto? Los ojos pardos animales de Ephraim la analizaban con curiosidad. ¿Ya estaba muerta?

\- ¿ Qué conseguiré si te ayudo? - Ephraim Kurt meditó mirando a Mizuki en el suelo y a Itachi.- ¿Cuánto valen tres vidas?

\- Lo que quieras.- ella alcanzó a responder con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Dark Shyde sintiendo el cambio en el ambiente.

Un ligero grito ahogado salió de los labios de la terrorista por un instante. El mismo en el Dara pudo volver a respirar tranquilamente. Ella vio lo mismo que estaba viendo DS. Por lo menos una centena de fantasmas, de muertos entraban a la enfermería interponiéndose entre ella y los tres estudiantes. Ephraim era quien más cerca estaba a ellos. Con una mano peinó su fino pelo rubio hacia atrás y le dio una mirada despectiva a Dark Shyde.

\- Ah, bruja maldita, deberías haberte quedado en el agujero donde te vi por última vez.

\- Y tú deberías dejar de entrometerte en el mundo de los vivos.- Dark Shyde retrocedió a la par que su vampiro mascota sacaba los dientes siseando a todos los fantasmas que atravesaban paredes, techo y suelo.- Lo que sea que busque de ella, yo puedo conseguírtelo mil veces mejor.

Ephraim sonrió pero no era una expresión amable, si no más que peligrosa.

\- No confío en ti y solo te lo diremos una vez.

Los fantasmas fueron deformandose hasta adquirir el aspecto de como habian muerto, a través de su figura intermitente-mente podía ver lo que había sido su estructura ósea en vida.

\- Vete.

Una sola voz poderosa se escuchó haciendo temblar paredes y ventanas. El vampiro saltó al ataque. No hubo caso, los fantasmas lo hicieron pedazos y solo fue polvo en el viento. Todas las miradas cayeron en la mujer en luto.

\- De todos modos tengo mi prisionera en lo alto de la torre.

\- Yuro.- Dara trató de moverse pero la mano fría y espectral de Ephraim la detuvo.

\- ¿Estás del todo segura, bruja? ¿ Por qué no vas a asegurarte de tus palabras antes de regodearte delante de los muertos?

Dark Shyde emitió un siseo que pareció acompañado de un cascabel. Una serpiente, si. A eso le hacía acordar. Una vil víbora de otro lugar donde no había forma de que pudiese tener alma esa mujer. Dara sintió su cuerpo debilitarse. Por alguna razón ya no tenía miedo. Ephraim iba a cuidarla, ¿ o no? Tenían un pacto. El cuerpo de la bruja fue deshaciéndose como hilos negros y humo. Sus últimas palabras se hicieron eco en el viento antes de desaparecer.

\- Si quisiera regodearme delante de los muertos, lo haría enfatizando que sigo con vida, Epharim Kurt.

* * *

Tsubaki sentía que sus pulmones iban a explotar. Estaba en pleno valle descampado corriendo a más no poder. Escuchaba los gruñidos de los sabuesos detrás de ella, y sentía la presencia de Karalius.

_"Ella corría. La furia bullía en su interior. Venganza hacia aquél quien había arruinado su vida, su existencia. La poderosa magia que la había traído seguía colmando su cuerpo, su mente, su todo. __Quería gritar hasta desgarrar sus pulmones pero el miedo la embargó cuando escuchó un aullido a lo lejos._

_Lobos._

_A causa de una extraña plaga, plantas y herbívoros habían muerto dejando s los animales cazadores con hambre, cazaban todo lo que se moviese ahora. __Vio en las sombras los ojos de los caninos que ya la habían marcado como su cena."_

Tsubaki tropezó con alguna maldita piedra en su camino que la hizo rodar colina abajo. El césped amortiguó su caída pero no lo suficiente. Cuando volvió a erguirse la calza de bailar que cubría sus piernas se manchaba con sangre desde su rodilla como una fuente.

**_"Vaya, parece que eso va a dejar una marca."_**

Las pezuñas de los perros infernales rasgaron la tierra y ella vio sus sombras cubrirla cuando saltaron para desgarrarla en pedazos.

_"Ella gritó en dolor cuando el primer par de mandíbulas se cerró sobre su pierna. Una tras otra decenas de mandibulas se cerraron sobre sus miembros causándole un dolor inimaginable. Desgarraron su carne y la desangraron hasta que ella dejó de gritar. Simplemente la dejaron sin sangre que penetró en la tierra como la_

_Lluvia que todavía necesitaba el bosque. Antes de perecer solo escuchó la voz de una joven, una simple orden: Terminen con ella."_

Tsubaki cerró los ojos rezando porque Masaki hubiese encontrado a Yuro ya a estas alturas. No había salvación alguna para ella, no había escapatoria.

Aullidos de dolor llenaron el prado y ella volteó a ver lo que pasaba. A pesar de tener una máscara podría haber jurado que Karalius estaba tan sorprendido como ella misma. Una barrera de color oscuro la protegía, se interponía entre ella y los sabuesos que al estar en contacto con eso se habían prendido en llamas azules y violetas. Chillaban del dolor y la agonía.

Ella tocó su pecho, allí donde el collar que le había regalado Kaname se calentaba y el rubí emitía cierta luz espectral.

_**"Estás llena de sorpresas, pequeño retoño de flor. Un talismán de protección, interesante."**_

Karalius se acercó a ella a un paso cuidadoso como si midiera el desafío que se le había presentado.

Los agujeros de sus ojos se iluminaron como reflejando la luz del rubí y extendió una mano a través de la superficie que la protegía.

_**"Tanto poder, ¿quién te ayudó? De todos modos, ya no importa."**_

El crepitar con llamas azules y violetas de la barrera volvió a reaparecer en cuanto Karalius empujó levemente. La punta de sus dedos atravesaron el fino revestimiento casi critalino y electricidad de los mismos colores se envolvieron al rededor de la mano de ese hombre. La carne comenzó a consumirse en llamas pero él no mostró signo de dolor ni siquiera de pánico.

Pronto las llamas lamieron sus huesos

Queriendo proseguir con la tarea. Extraños símbolos, escritura antigua, se pintaron del mismo color borgoña de la sangre en los huesos como si llevaran tallados allí desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella vio la estructura de la barrera quebrarse lentamente como un cristal golpeado con cada segundo que más de esos símbolos se extendían en la superficie.

Tsubaki podía oír susurros provenir de cada uno de ellos, como palabras antiguas que ella reconocía pero no podía entender.

La barrera explotó siendo polvo en el viento y ella sintió el frío viento recorrer su piel. Karalius se alzaba en toda su altura frente a ella que todavía se hallaba en el piso sin que sus piernas le respondiesen.

**_" Esto se terminó, retoño de flor."_**

La mano huesuda comenzó a recomponer su carne, sus músculos,

Nervios y piel. ¿El tiempo había vuelto a atrás que su mano se veía sin efecto alguno de lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Había magia suficientemente poderosa como para evitar tales penurias en otros y el destino lo había puesto en manos de un ser como él?

Miró a los ojos de Karalius lista para el final. Quería verlo a los ojos cuando sucediese.

No había nada allí detrás de la máscara. Ni pupilas, ni ojos humanos. Solo dos grandes pozos de oscuridad.

Era como si ese hombre no tuviera alma. ¿Por qué no podría ser cierto? Era una criatura de la noche como todo el resto. Tal vez en ese mundo oculto existían monstruos entre los monstruos, seres como Karalius.

_**"Los juegos se terminaron."**_

Pudo sentir un deje de burla y satisfacción en ese eco mental que ella percibía. No cerró los ojos cuando de la mano izquierda una espada de metal negro se formó de la nada. Ni siquiera cuando él la alzó para de un golpe separar su cabeza de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo congelado no solo por el miedo, el dolor del recuerdo que la había a llevado a descuidar su paso en la huida. Podía sentir todavía los dientes de los lobos despedazandola. Un cable metálico se enrolló al rededor del brazo y cuello de Karalius kientras infinitos hilos se enredaban en cada una de sus articulaciones.

\- Hottentotta tamulus...- siseó Karalius. _(N/a: Escorpión Rojo, su nombre científico)_

El líder de Acnologia ya no podía moverse. Una maldita marioneta viviente y él sabía de quién era esa técnica. Tsubaki vio en la misma dirección que Karalius y su corazón se detuvo una fracción de segundo.

Sasori, Danna.

Su mirada terrosa auguraba nada bueno hacia el rey de las sombras, pero sus ojos se movieron levemente hacia Tsubaki. Ella estaba ilesa. Parcialmente. Ella no podía verlo mas sus ojos comúnmente pardos-amarronados tenían un color anaranjado eléctrico, signo de lo que ella era.

\- Sasori.- ella recuperó la voz con alegría.

Él no se lo merecía. Ni un segundo. Percibió la esencia de su maestra detrás suyo y Tsubaki se tensó. Ah, dulce bailarina. Se preocupaba por él sin necesidad.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que Karalius no presentaría ninguna amenaza con tu hechizo de protección. - le recriminó a Dark Shyde.

La figura femenina enlutada caminó a su lado colocando sus manos en su hombro. Estas estaban revestidas en guantes metálicos que le hacian simular garras y arañaron su piel dura con afecto. El rostro de Tsubaki cambió a uno de total incredulidad cuando notó la familiaridas entre ellos, la camadería.

\- Puede que haya subestimado a mi oscuro mago preferido.

Karalius emitió un aura amenazante al asesino que ni se inmutó. Dark Shyde sonrió ante esto y cuando magia verde llenó sus dedos como estrellas diminutas, los hilos que controlaba Sasori se rompieron.

\- ¿Acaso no sentiste la esencia de mi magia, Karalius? - la voz de la mujer adquirió un tono más peligroso.

\- Solo hice lo que me ordenaste, belleza oscura. - él contestó. - Aniquilarlas a todas ellas.

Sasori miró de soslayo a DS tratando de averiguar que era lo que estaba pensando, algo difícil dado a su rostro cubierto.

\- No deberías haber proseguido con la bailarina en cuanto sentiste mi magia.- DS suspiró. - Vamonos de aquí, ya nada puedes hacer con ella.

Karalius la miró una vez más pero el brazo de Sasori se abrió en dos mostrando una filosa espada lista para atravesarlo si llegaba a hacer algún movimiento peligroso. El mago pareció meditarlo levemente antes de seguir a su consorte en la noche.

Sasori eliminó la distancia que existía con Tsubaki a zancadas y cuando trató de ayudarla a levantarse esta le apartó la mano de un golpe. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser oscuros y leves lágrimas rondaban por su rostro ya fuera por el miedo o la tristeza.

\- Déjame ponerte en un lugar seguro, Tsubaki.- volvió a tratar de incorporarla.

\- No, - ella se apartó arrastrándose un poco sobre la hierba.- no me toques.

Sasori quiso gritar, arrancarse el pelo de la frustración. Ella no le permitía hacer lo único que él había hecho desde que ella había nacido: protegerla. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía. Ella nunca le había mostrado esa actitud. Siempre lo había querido por sobre todo. Se convenció a si mismo que era por el shock de haber sido casi asesinada.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! - ella gritó cuando se acercó.- No te atrevas a tocarme.

Entonces él lo reconoció. Supo cuál era el sentimiento que Tsubaki estaba sintiendo por él, esto jamás le había pasado con anterioridad. Odio, rechazo, desprecio. Él no entendía por qué. Él sólo había estado haciendo lo mismo que hacía desde hace más de 10000 años.

\- No puedes quedarte aquí. -trató de razonar con ella.- Es peligroso.

\- Si, lo es.- ella le respondió con la voz cargada de veneno.- Por tus amigos. Porque ellos están atacando Asylum, asesinando gente inocente, gente buena. Jamás pensé que fueras un monstruo hasta este momento. ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a Asylum?! ¿A Amanecer? ¿A Deidara?

Las lágrimas caían una tras otra en su bello rostro. Tan parecida y tan diferente a la mujer que había conocido antaño. Sasori quería decirle que había sido por ella. Que todo lo que él había hecho, todo lo que él era, era por ella. Pero Tsubaki, esa joven que yacía llorando por su traición a una organización que él jamás había pensado en pertenecer... Esa chica no era la mujer que le daba sentido a cada uno de sus pasos.

Ella jamás lo habría apartado, ella jamás lo habría tratado de ese modo.

Y sin embargo, ese momento lo estaba destruyendo más que cualquier momento que había vivido con su hermosa mujer.

\- Tsubaki, por favor.- le rogó.

\- No, vete.- ella se tapó el rostro avergonzada por mostrar esos sentimientos que él no merecía. - No vuelvas, ni siquiera pienses en mi, o te atrevas a salvarme otra vez. Preferiría morir mil veces antes que eso. Eres un traidor, Akasuna no Sasori, eres uno de ellos.

Aunque no era una pregunta, él asintió. Dark Shyde era su maestra, su dueña, a quien tenía lealtad. Él siempre había sido un miembro selecto de Acnologia, incluso antes que consiguiese ese nombre.

\- Ve a un lugar seguro.- trató de convencerla con voz apremiante.

Ella lo miró por una última vez. Su expresión era la de una mujer determinada y llena de dolor.

\- No hay lugar seguro aquí, ¿no te encargaste ya de eso?- le contestó.- Y de todos modos, si lo hubiese, ¿crees que me escondería cuando personas que quiero estan luchando contra uds?

Él ya sabía la respuesta. No, ella era lo suficientemente amorosa como para sacrificarse por esos idiotas que se atrevían a desafiar a Karalius y Dark shyde. No había nada más que pudiese hacer allí.

Se levantó y con un sello, su chakra se elevó para activar el jutsu.

Mientras desaparecía en la ilusión, él dijo las palabras que terminaron por romper su malgastado e inmortal corazón. Las palabras que nunca había podido decir a la mujer que él había amado.

\- Adiós, Tsubaki.

* * *

**_Llora, tiembla, desespera._**

**_Puedo oír tus gritos en la noche._**

**_Te arrebataré todo lo que alguna vez amaste._**

**_Tan musical es tu voz, tan llena de terror,_**

**_que llena los vacíos de mi pentagrama,_**

**_en esta ópera de muerte y placer._**

* * *

Kaito volvió a tratar de derribar a Zero sin lastimarlo. Tanto a él como a Ichiru no le estaba dando resultados pelear de ese modo con él. El vampiro convertido que estaba siendo controlado por Peisinoe tenía la fiereza de un E, pero la inteligencia de un cazador se la Asociación.

\- Si seguimos así, que nos consideren muertos.- Kaito escupió sangre, producto de uno de los golpes de su mejor amigo.

Ichiru no paró de ver a su hermano ni un segundo. Shizuka le había negado esa gracia, ese poder inmortal tantas veces. Y se lo había dado a Zero. Muchas veces se había preguntado la razón pero también había entendido que él carecía de muchas cosas que Zero tenía.  
Fiereza, coraje, ser letal.  
Él siempre había sido el gemelo débil y enfermizo, todo por una condenada maldición a su familia.  
Nadie sabía cuando había comenzado, pero la maldición Kiryū era tan atigua como el tiempo mismo, y famosa.

_" Dos niños engendrarás, pero solo uno verá la luz con sus ojos. _

_Batallarán el uno contra el otro antes de nacer, como lo hará el que gane el resto de su vida, _

_y uno perecerá para ser dejado en el olvido."_

Pero de su madre habían nacido dos. Y obviamente Zero era quién hubiese sobrevivido de haber seguido esa  
Contienda. Había escuchado millares de veces a cazadores decir que él no sobreviviría mucho y, sin embargo, allí estaba.  
No debería haber sobrevivido al útero de su madre, ni siquiera a todas las enfermedades que pescaba.  
Y Zero estaba incompleto, Zero era débil debido a su existencia. Nunca había dudado que el amor que le profesaba su hermano mayor y la amabilidad era lo que lo había hecho sobrevivir antes de nacer.

_" - Ichiru, ¿pasa algo? - Shizuka le había acariciado el cabello tratando de llamar su atención._

_Él negó por unos segundos antes de que la purasangre levantase su rostro para analizarlo. Él era débil en muchos sentidos y Shizuka había sido su debilidad por mucho tiempo._

_\- Dime._

_\- Convertiste a mi hermano y cada día se hace más poderoso. ¿Podría llegar alguna vez a ser tan poderoso como tú? Es simple curiosidad._

_Shizuka sonrió bajando su mano hacia su mejilla y depositando un casto beso allí._

_\- Eso es lo que quiero, Ichiru. Que nuestro querido Zero se vuelva aún más poderoso que todos los reyes purasangre que habitan en estos lugares._

_\- ¿Cómo?_

_\- Una parte ya está sucediendo.- su mano repto hacia su garganta.- Bebiendo sangre de dos de Kuran, de dos de los míos, sus habilidades crecen con cada sorbo que dé. Pero está incompleto._

_Shizuka suspiró mirando a sus ojos. Ichiru siempre se había preguntado si lo había conservado para ver continuamente a Zero o por él mismo._

_\- ¿Cómo se completará?_

_\- Creo que sabes la respuesta, Ichiru, especialmente porque ambos son las __mitades de un todo."_

Ichiru miró la destrucción a su alrededor. Pensó en Masaki. Nadie había captado su atención fuera de Shizuka hasta que le vio entrar en el juicio de Osiris enfrentándose sin armas o protección a toda la asociación y clan de vampiros. Pensó que jamás había visto a alguien ser tan valiente o desinteresado.  
Los días que siguieron sólo lo intrigaron más. La observaba reír, tener tanta energía. Él se sentía mejor de su enfermedad solo con verla tan brillante. Ella era como el Sol.  
Y cuando se cruzaron en el Belthaine, no podía describir lo mucho que ella le gustaba. Era totalmente el opuesto de Shizuka-sama. No pudo evitar compararlas.  
Masaki era amable, cambiante, ruidosa y siempre estaba allí para darle una sonrisa. Era como el lado luminoso de la vida misma.  
Pensó en sus labios calientes contra los suyos. Su piel tersa y blanca, el valle de sus pechos, esos preciosos botones rosados en ellos. Su pelo colorida como ella, el calor entre sus piernas. Él en ese instante, en medio de todo ese caos que consumía a la escuela supo que se había enamorado perdidamente de Masaki el exacto segundo que ella había defendido a Yuro cuando no tenia que hacerlo. La conocía de hace pocas semanas, no como él, como Kaito y Zero.  
Tomó el rifle de Kaito con fuerza y miró a su hermano. Valía la pena intentarlo.

\- Kaito no te interpongas.- le ordenó avanzando hacia su hermano.

Zero trató de atacarlo pero si algo Ichiru había mejorado era su forma de huir y esquivar cosas.

\- Ah, hermano mayor, siempre te he envidiado. El más fuerte, el que fue elegido para ser vampiro.

Ichiru alzó el arma y disparó justo en el estómago de su hermano. Había pocas personas que él quisiese proteger. Zero, Yuro, Shizuka... Masaki.  
Volvió a dispararle y Zero pareció volver en si por una fracción de segundo.

\- I-Ichiru...

\- Hermano,- Ichiru atravesó su brazo con una espada dejando fluir la sangre. No había nadie que pudiese detenerlo, todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus respectivas batallas.

\- No.- Zero se tocó sus heridas volviendo a perder el control de él mismo.- ¿Qué haces?

\- Salvarte, salvarme, proteger a Masaki.- Ichiru se acercó a él. - No hay otra forma. Los dos sabemos que tú puedes terminar esto, la maldiciones del cazador...

\- ¡No lo haré!- sus ojos se volvieron rojos otra vez.

\- No hay opción. Cuando me consumas, tendrás todo el poder que deberías haber tenido de un principio.

Al volver a caer en el control de Acnologia, Zero cayó sobre él con las fauces abiertas. Ichiru podía sentirlo succionando su vida, su fuerza, todo.  
Su agarre lo quebraba al mismo tiempo que su vida se estaba esfumando. Solo esperaba que esto funcionase.  
Pensó en Yuro, sus ojos plata. Como ella siempre lo había protegido. Le hubiese gustado pedirle que ayudase a Zero cuando él se hubiese ido. Sabía como era su hermano y lo mucho que se castigaría por esto.  
Todo a su alrededor se hizo blanco. Pudo palpar los límites de la mente de su gemelo.  
Ah, la maldición del cazador.  
Ellos deberían haber sido uno desde un principio y ahora lo iban a ser.  
Se paró en ese plano blanco desconocido y miró a su alrededor. Zero estaba allí. Él también se levantó en cuanto lo vio.

\- Hola, hermano.

Zero avanzó hacia él a zancadas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- No.

\- Ya es un poco tarde para eso.- él le devolvió el abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué? Podrías haberme matado directamente.

Ichiru sonrió. Su tonto hermano siempre tan altruista.

\- Yo no podría haber hecho nada.- Ichiru apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. - Siempre fui el débil, el que nunca debería haber nacido. Y tenían razón, yo no puedo proteger a nadie de lo que está pasando. No tengo la suficiente fuerza, pero tú la tendrás cuando seamos uno.

Zero se aferró a su hermano con más fuerza al ver que él se debilitaba y no podía sostenerse aún en este lugar, en esta conexión entre ambos

\- No te preocupes, Zero, ahora estaré siempre contigo. - Ichiru le susurró perdiendo fuerzas.- Solía pensar que nacer como parte tuya, hermano, sería mejor que nacer como esta existencia, esta basura, incapaz de proteger a quien ama. Protege a Masaki, por favor... Y no seas idiota. Yuro te ama y tú a ella. Trata de no meterte en problemas tan seguido.

Zero ahogó un grito de dolor contra el hombro de su hermano. Podía sentir su cuerpo fortaleciéndose, podía sentir el de su hermano pereciendo. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos humedeciendo la camisa de Ichiru. Sentía su alma desgarrarse en dos.

\- Ah, Zero, estás llorando como un niño.- Ichiru acarició su cabello.- Es extraño. Aunque ambos somos de "distintas especies", abrazarte así me tranquiliza. Me hace recordar cuando nuestra madre lo hacía antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir.¿Lo recuerdas?

El cuerpo de Ichiru se fue relajando lentamente. Él apartó a su hermano lentamente para verlo por última vez a sus ojos. Ichiru sonrió una última vez a su hermano. Ambos tenían el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos. Eran el reflejo del otro en un espejo invisible.

\- ¿Será que es porque nacimos de la misma placenta? - tosió un hilo de sangre.- ¿Será que es que no importa en el monstruo que nos convirtamos, Zero, siempre seremos hermanos?

Zero asintió apoyando su frente en la de su hermano como solía hacerlo de niño. Ichiru cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Siempre te querré, siempre seremos hermanos. ¿Recuerdas el calor en nuestro abrazo de niños, Zero? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Las palabras de su hermano resonaron en sus oídos infinitamente al igual que el aire que se escapó de sus pulmones en su último aliento.  
Ya no estaba en esa habitación blanca, pero el silencio reinaba en el anfiteatro. Todos habían dejado de luchar para ver la escena. La sangre de su hermano inundaba su paladar y el frío de su cadáver se pegaba a sus brazos. Zero lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. Lo abrazaba como si de esa forma pudiese traerlo de vuelta.

\- Ichiru.- repetía entre murmullos.

Ezra se acercó a él notando que se había roto el control de Peisinoe, espada lista para cortarlo en dos.

\- Siente lo que yo siento, cazador-san, y muere por haberme arrebatado lo que es mio.- le dijo a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Zero gruñó.

En un parpadeo, Zero había desaparecido de la vista de Ezra. Se había movido demasiado rápido colocando su Bloody Rose en la frente del niño. Ezra sonrió de oreja a oreja una vez más.

\- Al fin un verdadero reto.- el niño celebró golpeándolo con la parte trasera del arco de violín.

Ayame se lanzó contra el niño antes de que este pudiese descargar su ataque en Zero. Bloqueando el ataque de Ezra Belac se descuidó de Ichijou que la atravesó a la altura del estómago con la espada y con una daga en la columna vertebral.

\- ¡Ayame! - Zero disparó a ambos vampiros y sujetó a la vampireza.

Ella se ahogó con su propia sangre mientras Zero retrocedía hasta los integrantes de Amanecer. La dejó en el suelo suavemente junto con Ichiru y miró hacia los dos terroristas que se reagrupaban junto con sus vampiros controlados.

\- No pienso perder a nadie más. - Zero se aferró a Bloody Rose.- El niño es mío.

Kaito asintió poniendo nuevas balas en su rifle.

\- Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

* * *

Masaki trastabillo mientra corría por el bosque con Yuro detrás. Gracias a dios una vez sus poderes habían servido de algo.

\- Levantate.- le ordenó la ojiplata casi arrastrándola sobre las raíces. - Tenemos que movernos más rápido.

\- H-hai.

Entonces... sintió la frialdad de una mano sobre su mejilla. Sus ojos se enfocaron enfrente suyo y vio q Ichiru rodeado de una espesa niebla negra. Por la cara de Yuro ella también veía lo mismo.

\- Tan cálida. - susurró él. - Necesitaba verte una vez más, Maki-chan.

Un gélido viento la congeló en su lugar mientras veía desaparecer a su novio.

\- ¿ Ichiru? - hablo Yuro antes que ella recuperándose del shock.

Pero Ichiru no la miró. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Masaki hasta el último segundo. Entonces dijo una palabra. La única palabra que ella había aprendido del japonés gracias a las mil y una veces que había sido torpe y él la había ayudado a entrenar y defenderse.

\- Gomenasai, Maki-chan.

Y desapareció. Ambas compañeras se miraron y con mutuo entendimiento echaron a correr por el bosque sin detenerse.

" No, por favor... No." , pensaba ella. Y por el rostro de Yuro sabía que la dura e indomable Yuroichi estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Cruzaron la linde del bosque casi al mismo tiempo. Masaki recorrió todas las personas y reparó en dos cabezas peliplata en medio del claro. Parecían que estuviesen abrazándose pero el más delgado, el más frágil yacía en una posición demasiado incómoda para ser verdad. La cabeza de Zero se separó de su hermano y la sangre se deslizaba por su boca y mentón manchando su camisa. Los ojos del cazador vampiro parecían vacíos, muertos al igual que su gemelo. Un encapuchado detrás de ellos alzó una espada con una sonrisa temible como si fuese a decapitar a Zero. Masaki pudo oírlo aun en la distancia la voz del crío endemoniado.

\- Siente lo que yo siento, cazador-san, y muere por haberme arrebatado lo que es mio.

Volvieron a ocultarse en el bosque observando como Ayame era herida. Yuro siseó al ver esto y preparo a Hitzaile. Necesitaban tiempo para que los lobos llegasen. Los dos bandos se preparaban y Yuro estaba lista para ayudar.

\- Quédate aquí, Masaki.

Ella no hizo caso adelantàndose entre los arbustos para ver como Zero colocaba a Ichiru y a Ayame a resguardo. Una flecha salió disparada pasando demasiado cerca de la cabeza de Masaki y clavándose en la mano del niño que aulló de dolor retorciendo entre sus aliados.

Masaki miró a Yuro. En sus mejillas surcaban lágrimas , sus ojos pedían sangre. El niño dio una risa histérica arrancandose la flecha de la mano y apuntó a Yuro y se inclino ante el bosque, rastreandolas con sus ojos sedientos de sangre, extendió su mano como si fuera a bailar un vals con la chica que le había disparado y se ocultaba entre los árboles. .

\- Onee- chan, llegaste.

Yuro apuntó de nuevo al niño y todos miraron al niño confundido, aliados al no saber a quién se dirigía Ezra y enemigos al no comprender sus palabras. ¿Onee- chan? Fue el sonido de una escopeta el que resonó en el aire que el niño tuvo que recargo su escopeta y volvió a apuntar al niño.

\- Voy a ordenarte esto una vez.- dijo el profesor con voz pausada y frívola. - Deten esto antes que sea demasiado tarde.

El niño se sacó la capucha mostrando su rostro a todos. Masaki jamás había visto algo tan horrible y tan hermoso a la vez. Medio rostro del niño estaba lleno de quemaduras y el ojo allí era escarlata como los de los vampiros enloquecidos. El pelo negro ocultaba ese lado del rostro mientras mostraba su lado bueno. Donde un ojos color plateado llevaba el mismo brillo psicótico sediento.

\- No quiero. - sonrió el niño y señaló a Zero.- Voy a matar a esa cucaracha y voy a hacerle sentir todo lo que yo sentí estos años. .. desde que Ella intentó asesinarme.

Masaki vio avanzar a Zero con la cordura recuperada hacia Ayame que yacía en el suelo tendida perdiendo sangre. De Hiltzaile una flecha salió despedida clavándose en el pulmón del niño. Ezra Belac chilló a pleno pulmón del dolor mientras el vampiro agarraba a la híbrida y la llevó junto a los otros.

\- ¿ Quién es él? - preguntó Masaki apretándose el brazo lastimado.

Yuro agarró a Hiltzaile y Morilec, y desenvaino la última en un movimiento.

\- Él ya no es nadie que yo conozca... pero en algún momento... fue conocido como Caleb Hakyoku, mi hermano menor.

* * *

**_Escucho el palpitar de tu corazón,_**

**_en las sombras en las que te escondes._**

**_Puedo oír el ritmo, tu aliento acelerado,_**

**_hacer música que jamás se interpretará._**

**_Sigue escondiéndote en el bosque,_**

**_sigue ese tambor eterno y ese ritmo perverso_**

**_que nuestras vidas consumirá._**

* * *

_Hitzaile y Morilec_, en euskera y esloveno: asesino.


	21. 20: Endarkening, Thicker than water

_Antes que nada, si este capítulo se centra prácticamente en un solo personaje. A la que no le guste..._

_Pueden demandarme! .l._

_O simplemente no leer :B En cuanto a la canción que canta Yuro, si, es de The Lord of the Rings: Edge of Night (a mi me gusta el cover de Karliene, por si les piache escucharla)._

_Ahora... a responder Review (antes de ver el último capítulo de Penny Dreadful)_

_**Kira Blake**_

_Oh, Caleb, mi dulce niño a quien va dedicado esto. Mi pequeño "oscurecido"._

_Tu OTP es ceniza en el viento hasta que yo lo decida (si se me da la regalada gana). Eso, si. NO TE METAS CON MI HERMANO, a menos que quieras morir. En cuanto a los dos Sres. Oscuros... No voy a decir nada. Volk es Volk y siempre lo será. Estoy contentando tu lado masoca al parecer jojo_

_**MagicalAgent**_

_Sip, me das miedo, sip. Te amo, D, eres mi waifu doppleganger sagitario pero no voy a hacer nada que no haya planeado hacer jojo Y mientras no te tomes un avión a Buenos Aires, tus cuchillos y la diana no tienen efecto. NO le hagas nada a LINUS! A mi husband noooo! Ya te he dicho que va a pasar. Ya lo hiciste sufrir! Ya me hiciste sufrir con su cautiverio! Dale sabrosura... Lo necesita. Y mimitos (por eso no puedes castrarlo)._

_a) Ichiru fue hecho para ser sacrificado XD Sorry, amor._

_b) Lo de Sasori... emmm... ya verás?_

_c) "Más te vale que salves a itachi y me des duro contra el muero.." te refieres a mi o a Itachi? ewe ajaajjajaja no pude resistirme_

_(Termine en este segundo Penny dreadful... DOLOOOOOOR)_

_Les quiero aclarar:_

_Básicamente cada "pesadilla" (como decidí llamarlas) están dedicadas a dos personajes de GRAN relevancia. Generalmente, una de las chicas si o si. Ya se darán cuenta por el final y el capítulo (o eso espero) de quienes va esta primer pesadilla. Y si, este cap es más corto pero con los anteriores hago fácil 30.000 palabras._

_Las quiero, comenten._

* * *

Yuro aulló una vez más a la noche escuchando cuidadosamente cuando le respondían como ecos su manada. En unos segundos sintió las zarpas familiares de Eisenhut en las cercanías y el lobo apareció entre los arbustos. Masaki tembló al verlo. No recordaba que fuese tan grande y, por alguna razón sus ojos se desviaron al cielo al ver la luna llena alumbrando el edificio de Asylum. ¿Sería la causa de que Eisenhut pareciese incluso mas grande de lo usual?

\- Gracias por venir, querido amigo.- Yuro abrazó por el cuello a su lobo mientras le rascaba por detrás de las orejas.

Eisenhut solo la empujó levemente con el hocico en la mano para que siguiese acariciándolo. Ella le dio una sonrisa triste antes de mirar a Masaki.

\- Móntate. Eisenhut nos trasladará más fácil y rápido a donde están los otros.- indicó el gran agujero en la pared lateral por donde ella había logrado darle a Caleb.

Esa pared se había derrumbado por los continuos ataques entre los dos bandos. Suelo, techo, paredes. Todo tenía agujeros de la destrucción que había azotado Asylum en manos de Acnología. Ella preparó a Hiltzaile colocando varias flechas en el cilindro con recamaras que había adaptado para que la ballesta tuviese varios tiros seguidos. Sus ojos se fijaron otra vez en las figuras. Ayame, Zero, Kaito. Lanzó un quejido de dolor y pena al ver a Ichiru inmóvil en el suelo.

Esto era su culpa.

Por mucho que odiase a Zero en esos momentos, ella jamás le hubiese deseado eso. Porque ella sabía lo que se sentía. No sólo ver "muerto" a tu hermano, sino de ser responsable de su destino. Miró a Masaki y a su rostro plagado en lágrimas silenciosas.

Era paradójico como una persona sumamente ruidosa hasta en las mañanas y repleta de energía estaba en ese estado. Como un trance, en shock, sin poder dejar de llorar pero sin emitir ni un sonido.

"_Lo siento tanto, Masaki."_, pensó al ver a su hermano todavía registrando el bosque en búsqueda de ella.

Era su culpa. Si, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte. Ayudó a su amiga a subirse al lomo de Eisenhut quien se removió extrañado por el peso que no le pertenecía a Yuro. Viró al verla todavía en el suelo y trató de quitársela de encima justo para cuando el resto de los lobos cruzaba el patio directo a los vampiros. Ella tenía que estar con su manada. Agarrándose de la pelambrera de Eisen se subió y le dio la orden a su lobo para que se uniese a la manada.

Vio a lo lejos como Caleb se escapaba de sus lobos para darle el golpe de gracia a Ayame y ella levantó a Hiltzaile. Puso su dedo alrededor del gatillo que accionaría el disparo y apuntó directamente al pecho de su hermano. Sus manos temblaron y ella desvió en el último segundo a sus manos. Ella no fallaba pero había algo en su interior que la hacía débil respecto a Caleb. Miró a Zero cuyos ojos no se movían de su hermano menor. Yuro sintió una gran opresión en el pecho.

Esto lo había hecho Caleb.

Esto era su culpa.

Y esto se terminaba en ese mismo instante.

* * *

**Endarkening: Thicker than water**

* * *

Ayame trató de ponerse de pie pero la sangre no paraba de salir. Los lobos mostraron sus fauces a los vampiros rodeando tanto a los Akatsuki sobreviviente como a los cazadores. Eran más de 50 lobos y pensar que la mayoría se ocultaba en el bosque y pasaban desapercibidos. Recordaba de la clase de Zetsu que las manadas llamadas "mega manadas" tenían como mucho 20 lobos. ¿Cómo había logrado Yuro controlar tal cantidad en dos años? De todas formas, Caleb Hakyoku los esquivó con su arco de violín listo para atravesarla, los lobos lo persiguieron mientras se acercaba a ella a una velocidad asombrosa. Zero preparó la Bloody Rose pero otra flecha le dió en la mano logrando que soltase el arma.

El chillido de Caleb se vio cubierto por un gruñido ronco y el golpeteo de las zarpas en la tierra. Los vampiros controlados sisearon al unísono al tiempo que los lobos iban a la carga sobre ellos como una fuerza compacta. Vio al lobo de más tamaño, Eisenhut, detenerse junto a ella. Sus ojos variaban entre un azul profundo y el otro en pardo. De él se bajó Masaki que corrió hacia el cadáver de Ichiru hecha un mar de lágrimas y Yuroichi con un aura asesina que jamás había presenciado. En todos esos años cazando a su lado, jamás en toda su vida Ayame había sentido dicha aura y eso que se había enfrentado a todo tipo de peligros.

Yuro se enfrentó a su hermano a unos metros de ella que se arrancó la flecha. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió cálidamente.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo, Ayame.- le despeinó la cabeza.- Ahora déjame todo a mí.

\- Nee-chan es muy graciosa.- Caleb agarró su arma del suelo.- ¿Hacerte cargo de todo? ¿De mí? No pudiste hace dos años, no vas a poder ahora.

\- No estés tan seguro.- se escuchó un gruñido ronco y un disparo.

Rozó a penas su brazo pero lo hirió. La mirada plateada de Caleb volvió a ser roja con la furia. Al parecer al niño no le agradaba el cazador ni un poco. Y Ayame sabía que a partir de ahora, el sentimiento iba a ser recíproco. Por Ichiru. Ayame pensó que qué irónico era la vida si Zero mataba a Caleb. Yuro no había podido matar a su propio hermano, y él se había unido a Acnología por alguna razón. Por el ataque de Acnología, Ichiru se había sacrificado para que Zero pudiese aumentar su fuerza y así matar a Caleb.  
Era un maldito círculo que empezaba con el niño y terminaba con el odio entre Yuro y Zero. Zero había odiado y sufrido por Yuro hace dos años cn gran cargo de culpa sobre ella, y ahora sería Yuro la que pasase el calvario y Zero quien tuviese que cargar con el peso de sus actos.

\- El cazador no puede no meterse en mis asuntos.- Caleb balanceó su arma.- Bien, tendré que ocuparme de tí primero, Cazador-san. Esperé mucho tiempo para este momento con mi hermana y no voy a dejar que te interpongas.

Peisinoe se teletransportó hacia el niño con una ballesta muy similar a la de Yuro y una espada corta. A la ojiplata no le gustó ni un poco. No tenía que ser una genio para saber que era por culpa de esa mujer, de su profesora de música, por quien ella había sido inculpada por asesinato. Ahora ella sabía por qué sus lobos no habían podido capturarla en el bosque. Ella nunca se había ido, había seguido en Asylum.

\- ¿Vas a desangrarla, Ezra?- Peisinoe preguntó mirándola como si no fuera nada especial.- No entiendo tu fijación con su sangre, y me suena a algo incestuoso...

\- ¿Asesinarla?- Caleb sonrió.- Ella es la razón por la que estoy vivo, solo voy a ocuparme que nada se interponga esta vez. Que estemos juntos por siempre, nee-chan, como tú lo prometiste.

Todos los estudiantes, profesores de Asylum hasta Yagari se dieron vuelta para mirarla. Querían saber a que se refería Caleb. Yuro supo que este momento, todo lo que había tratado de ocultar estaba revelándose. Desde el segundo en que vió el rostro de "Ezra". Debería haberlo sentido.

Debería haber sabido que era Caleb.

* * *

_Un grito desgarrador salió de su alma y apuntó con la ballesta al monstruo con la forma de su hermano. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y su pulso temblaba. Pero sabía que ella no podía fallar en el tiro. Caleb la miró con el dolor de la traición y levantó las manos como si no entendiese._

_\- ¡Me lo prometiste! Siempre estaremos juntos... ¿Vas a lastimarme?_

_Yuro sintió su alma desgarrarse. Si, ella lo había prometido a su hermano... a la única persona por la que estaba dispuesta a morir._

_" Lo lamento, Caleb", pensó agarrando el detonador con la otra mano."Te amo."_

_\- Tú no eres mi hermano.- gimió sintiéndose morir.- Eres un monstruo._

_Y disparó al corazón al mismo tiempo que estallaron los pilares iniciando el fuego que arrasaría con todo. Su flecha fue intervenida por su hermano, él no iba a dejar que ella asesinase a la sangre pura. Mariketa Rosal no era la primera vez que esa mujer le arrebataba un ser querido. Pero, ¿cómo había sabido de Caleb? Volvió a tratar de dispararle a Mariketa pero su hermano fue el atravesado._

_\- ¿Por qué? - el niño lo miró con sus ojos platas._

_El lugar se derrumbaba mientras las explosiones volaban las columnas que mantenían el lugar en pie. Mariketa abrazó a Caleb dándole una sonrisa a Yuro que la hizo perder el control de sus emociones. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada todos estos años con Yagari? La novia de su padrino, su padre, Zero, Ichiru, el hermano de Kaito. Todos habían sido atacados por sucios y asquerosos vampiros purasangre._

_\- Ese ya no es Caleb.- se repitió alzando una vez más a Morilec, la ballesta que su padre le había dado al igual que su padre antes que él._

_Satoru Hakyoku, el hombre que esa vampireza había asesinado al morderlo y convertirlo. Porque eso les pasaba a los Hakyoku cuando eran convertidos. Enloquecían por algún extraño motivo desconocido. Algunos decían que era como la maldición del Cazador en los Kiryu. Otros decían que había alguna fuerza que los ataba a no pertenecer al mundo de la noche. A Yuro no le importaba cuál era la razón, sino que su hermano iba a caer en eso. _

_Su dulce Caleb. Su visión se volvió borrosa por las lágrimas. Esquivó parte del techo que caía sobre ella y sintió una sombra sobre ella. Mariketa hizo caer sobre ella una viga metálica que de no ser porque reaccionó rápido se la hubiese incrustado en el cerebro. Pateó a la niña en el pecho y buscó su espada Morilec. Estuvo a tres segundos de decapitarla, Caleb se metió en el camino y ella detuvo al instante. Sus reflejos eran rápidos, sino lo hubiese hecho... Habría visto rodar la cabeza de su propio hermano. Mariketa sonrió detrás de él causándole un escalofríos. Ella sabía su punto débil._

**_ Nunca caces solo, nunca muestres tus debilidades, termina tu trabajo._**

_Ya eran dos de tres de las enseñanzas de Yagari-sensei. Su juramento como cazadora estaba todavía al día: Proteger y perseguir a aquellos que atacan a los débiles. Caleb iba a ser ejecutado por todas estas personas y ella iba a fallar por primera vez en su vida en una misión. Mejor ambos sepultados en todo esto que esperando morir, y ella siguiendo con esa vida infeliz de asesinar gente inocente que era controlado por esas basuras llamados purasangres._

_Si ella iba a irse abajo de una pila de escombros, por lo menos iba a llevarse a la perra de Mariketa directo al infierno. Miró a Caleb, su mirada perdida, sus ojos rabiosos de color rojo. Ese ya no era su hermano y ella tenía que comprenderlo o jamás iba a poder tocarle un pelo a la vampireza._

_"Me robaste todo.", ella pensó, "No vas a salir de esta."_

_Agarró las flechas que habían creado hace una semana. No solo para vampiros, para cualquier criatura de la noche. Revestidas con polvo de plata, hierro, mandrágora, acónito, veneno de escorpión, de rana dardo dorada. Todos los venenos en diferentes flechas. Ella iba a hacerla sufrir antes de llevársela a la tumba, iba a hacerla gritar y pedirle piedad con la cantidad de ponzoña que le iba a meter en la garganta y la cantidad de flechas que iban a atravesarla. Pero, antes, debía encargarse de Caleb. Si él escapaba en su estado y Mariketa moría, caería al nivel E de seguro y él era su responsabilidad. Su hermano y ella debía ser quién hiciera... eso._

_Sacó de su funda una de las flechas explosivas. Estaban diseñadas para cegar a los vampiros con el metal de la fundidora de la asociación en polvo dentro. Ella le había puesto un par de ingredientes más para las suyas. Se mordió el labio recargando a Hiltzaile. El edificio en llamas comenzaba a hacerla sudar y el humo a toser. Debía ser rápida. Disparó una vez más a la vampireza y Caleb agarró la flecha sin problema alguno. Sus ojos se agrandaron al percibir el tenue brillo indicando que iba explotar. La soltó pero no lo suficientemente veloz. Una nube de polvo y fuego quemó medio rostro de su hermano. Los gritos de agonía la hicieron estremecer pero apuntó una vez más a la purasangre. Mariketa alzó una mano hacia una de las paredes y está comenzó a derrumbarse encima suyo. La esquivó a duras penas siendo golpeada por varios ladrillos. Uno de ellos le dio en el hombro causando un horrible sonido de quebrado. Ella siseó de dolor y notó que su remera comenzaba a mojarse. Vio de reojo a Mariketa con Caleb en brazos salir al saltar por una ventana. Se dispuso a perseguirlos pero las llamas le cerraron el paso._

_Esto era._

_Esto era su final. No había logrado nada. Pensó en Yagari, en Caleb, en Kaito... En los Kiryu. El humo la estaba intoxicando y se le hacía cada vez más difícil respirar. Sus ojos se empañaban de las lágrimas que fluían con el ardor en su garganta y pecho. Iba a morir allí. Sus piernas la fallaron y ya no pudo sostenerse más. Allí rodeada por las llamas recostada contra el ardiente suelo cerró los ojos. Ya no tenía deseo alguno de luchar. Así que se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia. _

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en medio del bosque que rodeaba la antigua escuela de música. Lo sabía porque hacia el oeste podía ver las llamas alzándose por sobre los árboles llegando hasta el cielo. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Se sentía extrañamente observada. Agarró a Morilec y a Hiltzaile y las puso sobre su hombro. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ella no tenía ni idea. Se sentía tan vacía, tan sola. Sus ojos volvieron al fuego._

_Todos pensarían que había fallecido allí._

_Porque ella lo había hecho, ella estaba muerta por dentro._

* * *

**_Mira, mi dulce hermana, en lo que me he convertido._**

**_Llora al ver lo que has causado._**

**_Dos años de recuerdos agónicos de cuando me traicionaste,_**

**_con tus promesas vacías me quebraste._**

**_¿Cómo yo iba a saber qué era malo lo que hacía?_**

**_Cuando ella me cantaba al oído maravillas inmortales._**

* * *

Kira incendió varios vampiros mientras Ayame y Kaito los decapitaban. Podían escuchar los disparos, sentir el aura asesina de Zero mientras perseguía y luchaba contra Caleb. Ambos se estaban haciendo trizas. Para ser un vampiro E descontrolado, era muy poderoso.

Eisenhut y el resto de los lobos prácticamente en grupo se estaban almorzando a la horda de chupasangres que los superaban en número. Peisinoe no estaba mejor. Yuro sabía como tratar con seres "marinos" que se pasaban a tierra. Eran prácticamente humanos. Ni más rápidos que ellos... Muy poco más fuertes. Su destreza estaba en grandes masas de agua y Peisinoe... estaba muy lejos de todo lo que le brindara fuerza. Yuro la estaba destrozando lentamente. Peisinoe había sido entrenada para luchar en esas condiciones, pero no por tanto tiempo ni con una cazadora.

Con un bloqueo de Morilec y una patada en su mano, logró desarmarla. Giró sobre sus talones y dio una patada en su pecho justo con ambas piernas cual caballo encabriolado. Girando sobre si misma le dio un puño justo en la boca tumbándola sobre su culo escamoso de una vez por todas. Peisinoe escupió sangre su boca y trató de levantarse. Yuro apoyó la punta de Morilec en su garganta.

\- Ni lo pienses.

Yuro alzó a Morilec lista para hacer rodar la cabeza de quien había sido su profesora de música. Sus ojos brillaron contra la luna, o eso pensó Peisinoe. Por un segundo le recordó a una mujer que había conocido hace miles de años. Una mujer que también había sido embaucada por las asociación de cazadores de ó que por fin podría ver a sus hermanas caídas, a las que habían partido mientras ella tenía que seguir viviendo con los asesinos sueltos. El filo de la espada nunca le dijo adiós, nunca llegó pero si un gemido ahogado. Peisinoe abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver cuatro dedos cuyas uñas parecían peligrosas navajas sobresalir del abdomen de la chica.  
Ella parecía tan sorprendida como la misma Peisinoe, boqueaba tratando de salir del shock de haber sido atravesada, de sentir una mano ajena tocando sus órganos internos. Yuroichi Hakyoku giró levemente pudiendo ver el cuerpo macizo de un hombre que le llevaba fácilmente dos cabezas. Una tela negra, una bufanda o un pañuelo tal vez, tapaba su rostro hasta su nariz. Y ella vio sus ojos conectarse: amarillos-dorados.

Animales, salvajes, hipnóticos y aterradores.  
Peisinoe sonrió al reconocerlo.

\- Volkodlak, dulzura.

\- Cierra el pico, Peisinoe.- este le amenazó.- Dark Shyde y Karalius estan menos que contentos con el desempeño de tu función.

Sacó la mano de la herida de Yuro y con la otra mano apretó su garganta. Zero trató de dispararle pero la bala fue cortada en dos por el niño. Caleb le mostró sus dientes sin dejar de ver a su hermana cada cinco segundos. Zero pudo reconocer algo en su mirada psicótica: Preocupación. Trató de pasarlo para correr en el auxilio de Yuro pero el niño volvió a bloquearle el paso.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Caleb largó un pequeño quejido como si fuese a echarse a llorar. Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse rojo escarlata por el descontrol de los vampiros E. La charla había terminado. Ese ya no era un niño, ni siquiera el hermano de Yuro. Era un vampiro asesino descontrolado. Volvió a ver como Yuro era embestida por la nueva figura contra el suelo. Ella tosió sangre buscando con ojos desorbitados una forma de mantener distancia con el sujeto. Peisinoe la arrastró al centro de toda la lucha y el hombre encapuchado las siguió. Uno a uno los lobos fueron deteniéndose al oír los gruñidos de Yuro tratando de huir. Los lobos rondaron lanzando gruñidos y aullidos como arengando la pelea. Cerraron un círculo mirando fijamente a los peleadores.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - preguntó Ayame al ver el extraño comportamiento.

Levi, una de las pocas magas que se había quedado con Akatsuki, ató un par de vampiros con su magia y se dio vuelta a enfrentarlas.

\- He leído un poco de ellos.- la maga trató de respirar hondo.

Ayame atravesó un vampiro con su arma y la giró decapitando a otro.

\- ¡¿Y?!

\- Bueno, el "alpha"... Se ha puesto en duda su liderazgo, la han retado a duelo. O eso creen los lobos.

Los vampiros rodearon el círculo con un simple chasquido de dedos de Peisinoe. Ella las miró y a los Akatsuki.

\- Piensen en atacarnos y volverán a caer sobre uds.- ella les sonrió corriendo su pelo celeste manchado con sangre.

\- Levántate.- le ordenó Volkodlak a Yuro sin que ella diese respuesta.- Haz lo que te digo.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme? - Yuro se rió irónicamente.- Creo que el papel lo estas cumpliendo bastante bien ya.

Volkodlak rió. Su voz era ronca, su risa como si estuviese contento con las respuesta de Yuro. Ella, por la cara de Peisinoe, pudo deducir que eso no era muy usual. Pero también era una amenaza. Ella podía sentirlo. Se paró como pudo agarrando su estómago sangrante. El muy hijo de puta no había querido matarla con eso. Había esquivado todos sus órganos vitales a propósito. Solo había querido debilitarla, o en todo caso que no matase a la perra traidora. Caleb se detuvo a medio ataque y saltó de árbol en árbol hasta tener una vista lo suficientemente clara. Zero lo siguió pero se detuvo al sentir el dulce aroma de la sangre de Yuro por todo el lugar. Estaba a punto de perder el control. Miró a Peisinoe y apuntó. Ella recargó la ballesta contra la espalda de la ignorante Yuro que se batía a duelo con el otro.  
A pesar de que la humana hacía todo lo que podía con dos armas, el terrorista no le daba tregua. Minutos tras minutos los ataques de Yuro fueron haciéndose más lentos.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - preguntó antes de tumbarla a tierra con fuerza.

Yuro no podía respirar tras semejante golpe. Tampoco podía moverse. La herida estaba haciendo efecto. Ella vio, allí tendida como el hombre se acercaba a ella con paso lento. Como si disfrutara del tiempo que dejara correr para ponerle los pelos de punta. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos dejándole entrever la sarta de insultos que no podía decirle por la falta de aire. No sabía que lo que ese tipo (su captor) quería de ella, o que pretendía hacer con ella.  
Un gruñido sacó a ambos de su guerra de miradas. Un rugido que ella conocía demasiado bien.  
Entonces fue cuando una gran masa oscura cayó sobre el asesino de Acnologia.  
Eisenhut lo dejó ir. Sangre (de Volkodlak) goteaba de su hocico al igual que de sus colmillos. Mostraba su enorme fila de dientes listo para desgarrarlo en dos. Su cuerpo entre medio de Yuro y Volkodlak, y su postura indicaba solo una cosa.

Que sobre su cadáver iba a volver a tocarla.

Volkodlak sacó la espada de Yuro clavada en la tierra cuando él la había derribado. Había aceptado la apuesta, iba a por ella con todo.

* * *

**_No es suficiente lo que eres ahora para detenernos._**

**_La desesperación e impotencia la huelo en el aire,_**

**_al igual que tu sangre llamando a mi sed y mi locura._**

**_Usa todo lo que tengas para combatirnos esta noche._**

**_Dientes, colmillos, garras, espadas y flechas._**

**_Y aún así no podrás alcanzarnos, el final está cerca._**

* * *

**_Corre._**

**_Corre y no mires atrás._**

_Yuroichi se repetía esas palabras mientras se metía cada vez más al fondo del oscuro bosque. Hacia esa dirección habían montañas y con suerte, cuevas para que ella se escondiese como un ermitaño y viviese con su dolor sin contacto con otro ser humano. Escuchó el aullido lejano de un lobo y ella se estremeció. Tenía que cuidarse de los depredadores. Mejor morir por el veneno de una srpiente en una cueva que despedazada por lobos._

_Llegó a los riscos con gran facilidad y escaló. Escaló hasta que sus piernas no dieron más y encontró una cueva. Allí se quedó envuelta por su campera de invierno y las pocas cosas que había tomado en un bolso tras huir de la casa de Yagari._

_Nunca más sería una cazadora. Lo juraba, por Caleb. Nunca más alzaría su ballesta para cumplir con su juramento. Era el fin de todo ello. Jamás volvería a ver a Kaito, a Ichiru. Jamás volvería a ver a Zero, a Ayame o a Yagari. Ese era su castigo. Por romper la promesa que le había hecho a Caleb. Les había dicho adiós para siempre en su propio funeral. Una ceremonia sencilla y cargada de sentimientos. Irónico que ella lo hubiese visto a la distancia._

_Había sido lo mejor o hubiese corrido a abrazar a sus amigos al verlos. Y ella ya no lo tenía permitido._

_._

_._

_._

_No había contado con que el invierno sería más crudo en las montañas. Siempre los cazadores se habían jactado de su supervivencia y ahora ella castañeteaba los dientes sin parar. No había ropa ni calor suficiente (dado que temía prender una fogata y atraer animales) que le pudiese brindar. Ella iba a morir congelada o peor, de hambre. Hacía días que por las tormentas de nieve no salía a buscar alimento, generalmente raíces que podía encontrar bajo la nieve. Tenía hambre. Sin contar que los animales huían de esa zona ya que muchos humanos se adentraban a cazarlos como trofeos._

_Ella siempre había detestado la caza deportiva, y la que hacían en la asociación. No le veía sentido cazar si no era por necesidad, y claramente asesinar vampiros no lo era salvo para ella cuando debía trabajar el doble para no meter a Caleb en el negocio. Toda la cháchara de proteger a los humanos, salvar al inocente, le daba por los ovarios. Inocentes eran los E que habían sido manipulados por los purasangre (como su hermano, como el hermano de Kaito) y aún asi ellos los asesinaban. Miró hacia el otro lado de la cueva donde guardaba sus "recuerdos". Las partituras que Caleb le mandaba sobre sus obras, la espada Morilec de su padre, la ballesta Hiltzaile que le había regalado y había pertenecido a su abuelo. Ya no más. Agarró su espada dispuesta a tirarla al vacío cuando escuchó los alaridos de algún ser vivo en a base de la montaña y empezó a tararear la canción que solía cantarle su madre a ella y a su hermano para dormir.  
Con cautela bajó a la base buscando de dónde provenía dichos gritos de dolor. Reconocía que era un animal el que los estaba profiriendo. Lentamente salió de su escondite para tener una mejor vista. _

_Había tenido razón. Era un gran lobo atrapado en una trampa para osos. Su pata aprisionada por los dientes metálicos y él se retorcía para liberarse. Si seguía de ese modo, iba a arrancarse la pata. El lobo aulló, probablemente a sus camaradas que lo habían dejado atrás o lo estaban buscando. Sus orejas erguidas captaron su movimientos y sus grandes ojos azules se fijaron en su escondite con un gruñido. Ella alzó la ballesta. Sería un acto de compasión hacerlo. No sobreviviría el pobre animal con la pata de ese modo. Ella no pudo hacerlo. El animal era majestuoso, magnífico y aterradoramente grande. Fácilmente dos personas podrían montarlo como a un caballo._

_Tomó la decisión más estúpida que pudo haber tomado y salió de su escondite al tiempo que el lobo mordía la trampa tratando de liberarse. Él, o ella, sintió su presencia y le mostró sus fauces abiertas con sus ojos fijos en sus armas. Ella las dejó a un lado lentamente y se acercó a él._

_\- Voy a ayudarte.- le dijo rezando que él comprendiese sus palabras._

_Le dio una serie de gruñidos como advertencia pero la dejó acercarse a él. Ella trabajó con la trampa hasta que esta se aflojó y se abrió de par en par. El lobo retiró la zarpa y trató de levantarse sobre sus tres patas restantes. Yuro lo esquivó cuando este quiso morderle, ella le dio una patada en el hocico molesta. Traidor. Ella lo ayudaba y así le devolvía. Del golpe volvió al suelo al perder el equilibrio. Ella volvió a escalar en las alturas y lo vigiló desde lejos. Con suerte su manada lo encontraría... u otro depredador se lo comería._

_._

_._

_._

_El puto perro dinosaurio no se callaba y tampoco se iba. Si a Yuro le pagasen por cada vez que el animalejo aullaba y lloriqueaba por el dolor o el hambre, se podría haber hecho una casa en la cueva con todas las comodidades posibles. Comenzaba a preguntarse por qué no le había dado el toque de gracia con Hiltzaile esa primera tarde. Al parecer hasta los osos le temían al gran canino porque ni siquiera se acercaban a él por curiosidad. No sólo eso. Lo había visto varias veces recorrer la base de la montaña y comer las flores violetas como si fueran caramelos. El muy estúpido no paraba. Le sorprendía que siguiese vivo tras comer tantas flores de acónito. Volvió a llorar y ella perdió la paciencia._

_\- ¡Trato de dormir!- ella gritó y el lobo se silenció por unos segundos antes de llorar con más fuerza._

_Puso los ojos en blanco deseando un poco de paz. Juraría que el lobo lo hacía a propósito. Ella decidió bajar, la segunda cosa más estúpida de la semana. Al llegar a tierra firme el lobo la observó con ojos pardos. Ni siquiera parecía el mismo lobo. Ella se sentó en la base de la montaña. Iba a tener que saltar para buscarla si tenía hambre. Y como eco de su pensamiento, el estómago del can gruñó. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto._

_\- Ni pienses que voy a traerte algo de comer._

_El lobo volvió a llorar y bajó las orejas. Ella sintió pena por él. Y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Se levantó y a las horas volvió arrastrando un cervatillo de tamaño considerable. El lobo le movió la cola como si fuesen viejos amigos y saltó hasta ella. Ni siquiera la esperó para comer, pero para su asombro si le dejó parte de la carne. Volvió a su lugar refugiado por los árboles y ella hizo una mueca al verlo hacerse bolita para conservar el calor._

**_No lo hagas._**

_Ella sabía que iba a arrepentirse de eso probablemente y de todos modos, se acercó a él con precaución. El lobo la observó trabajar con su espada cortando ramas flexibles y trenzándolas entre sí para formar algo parecido a un iglú solo que hecho de madera. Lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiese el can allí y algo de espacio extra. El ni siquiera lo dudó y entró tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible. Al principio ella no entendió para qué hasta que lo vio mirarla y rascar el suelo. No podía ser posible, ¿o si? Ella dudó y volvió a la cueva por un par de cosas. El lobo la observó pacíficamente acomodar sus cosas adentro y taparlos a ambos con la única manta que le había robado a su padrino._

_\- Eres raro, lobo._

_Él bufó como si le respondiese su comentario._

_\- No deberías comer acónito. Es venenoso, ¿sabes? - le reprendió y él puso los ojos en blanco.- Haz lo que quieras, bola de pulgas._

_El can la empujó con el hocico y volvieron a acomodarse. El silencio transcurría pero ella no podía dormirse con el hocico de lobo a escasos cm de su cara. Había estado algo loca al confiar en el depredador. Así pasó toda la noche y las semanas. __En el frío del invierno, ambos sobrevivieron compartiendo calor y comida. Ella comenzó a tratar su herida que se curaba a una velocidad fenomenal. No sabía si era por el acónito o el lobo en sí. Hasta la había dado un nombre y todo: "Eisenhut", acónito en alemán.  
Mala idea dado que Yagari siempre decía que cuando se le ponía un nombre a algo, se le tomaba cariño. Y en eso su maestro había tenido razón. Le tuvo cariño al lobo hasta que una mañana se despertó sin verlo en el refugio. Su corazón palpitó desbocado al pensar que la había abandonado. Poco faltaba para que el invierno terminase y su pata estaba casi curada._

_Ella dio un suspiro tomando su manta y metiéndola en el bolso._

**_Eso te pasa por encariñarte con un saco de pulgas._**

_Ella suspiró otra vez saliendo de la pared de ramas y casi le dio un infarto. 20 ejemplares de lobos jugaban unos con otros. Una manada, la puta manada de Eisenhut. Los 20 pares de ojos fijos en ella y no de forma agresiva. De ellos pudo distinguir a Eisenhut que se acercó a ella con alegría. Su cabeza se hundió en su estómago implorando cariño y ella así se lo ofreció. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que desde ese momento, ella no volvería a estar sola. Ahora era parte de la manada, y como vio mucho después, ella era su alpha._

_Su líder._

Yuro se acercó con al espada a defender a Eisenhut. Fue bloqueada con una velocidad impresionante por Volkodlak que la volvió a tumbar en el suelo. Ella estaba decidida a no morir alli, a no permitir que esas basuras de Acnología destruyesen su nuevo hogar, a que lastimasen Eisenhut. Algo mareada trató de levantarse inútilmente. Un zumbido en el aire le llamó la atención. Ella reconocería ese sonido donde fuese. Era el de una flecha atravesando el aire, de las que ella solía disparar. Se volteó para ver de soslayo como el proyectil se acercaba a su dirección lanzado por Peisinoe.

Nunca llegó. Eisenhut saltó en la trayectoria, interceptando la flecha con su cuerpo antes que llegase a ella.

Y ella sintió el calor del líquido rojizo impregnarse a su piel cuando lo vio caer a su costado.

* * *

Yuroichi vio caer a Eisenhut a tierra con la flecha atravesando la base de su enorme garganta. El animal ya respiraba con dificultad nervioso y alerta por el ataque recibido. No había nada que ella pudiese hacer al verlo desangrarse en frente suyo. Se arrastró cerca de él y alzó una mano para tocarlo, calmarlo. Eisenhut tenía ambos ojos azules, Yuro no sabia porqué el lobo cambiaba de color cuando se descontrolaba. Pero eso indicaba que estaba fuera de sí. Eisenhut trató de desgarrar su brazo en una mordida que ella apartó a tiempo.

\- Eisen.- lo llamó sin que él le diese el mínimo apunte.

Quería relajarlo, por lo menos que se fuese en paz. La sangre bañaba la tierra en un charco tiñendo su remera con ello. Lo miró a los ojos sosteniendo su hocico con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Sintió la presencia de Volkodlak a su espalda y se abrazó a su lobo. No quería que lo lastimase más a pesar de que él se movía para liberarse y desgarrarla a pedazos. Pensó otra vez en la primera vez que se habían visto. En aquel bosque, él herido y ella muerta por dentro. Tomó aire en sus pulmones y entre lágrimas comenzó a cantar la canción que había tarareado al conocerlo.

_Home is behind the world ahead_  
_And there are many paths to tread_  
_Through shadow to the edge of night_  
_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow_  
_Cloud and shade_  
_All shall fade_  
_All shall fade_

El patio volvió a quedar en absoluto silencio. Todos pudieron ver las lágrimas caer de Yuro sobre el rostro de su lobo que dio un respiro forzoso. Ambos ojos se volvieron pardos y para gran sorpresa de todos, incluso de Yuro, el pelo del macho se fue cayendo al mismo tiempo que sus huesos se iban quebrando y reformándose de nuevo. Pronto Yuro no estaba tendida al lado de Eisenhut, sino de un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos pardos que la observaba con fijeza.

\- ¿Eisenhut?- preguntó la chica tendida en el suelo.

Él asintió con una sonrisa triste y extendió una mano hacia a muchacha. Hilillos de sangre escaparon de su boca cuando quiso hablar y tosió al sentir sus pulmones llenarse de líquido. Peisinoe estaba ansiosa por terminar el trabajo (pobre de Ezra si quería a la niña viva pero ella se lo había buscado). Se vió detenida por nadie más y nadie menos que Volkodlak que no dejaba de observar la escena.

\- Yuu~ro.- el hombre finalmente dijo alargando las palabras como si hablase por primera vez.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, convertido?- Volkodlak se acercó a los dos con espada en mano.

El hombre, Eisenhut, mostró sus colmillos más grandes de los usual y trató de moverse para defender a Yuroichi como lo había hecho minutos atrás. Volkodlak sin signo de compasión le hincó la punta de la espada en el pecho.

\- Contesta.

El hombre rió con ojos vacíos luchando contra la inconsciencia que lo llamaba al otro lado.

\- Hace mucho que dejé de recibir ordenes de hombres como tú.- le escupió a los pies sangre y saliva.- Mi lealtad es con mi alpha.

Aún debajo de la capucha, Yuro quedó congelada al verlo sonreír. Iba a matarlo. Ella quiso levantarse para defenderlo pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Había perdido demasiada sangre. Ella gimió de dolor al ver como Volkodlak alzaba su espada sobre él.

\- Para haber vivido tanto tiempo cegado por tus instintos animales, lobo impuro,- le sonrió Volkodlak.- No sabes lo que significa la supervivencia.

\- ¡No!- Yuro aulló al verlo rebanarle la garganta delante de sus ojos.- Eisenhut. ¡Eisenhut!

\- Ese no es su verdadero nombre mocosa.- Volkodlak se dirigió a ella.- Es solo un humano que fue convertido en hombre lobo y no supo mantener su lado humano, condenándose a ser un lobo por toda la eternidad... o hasta su muerte. Míralo de este modo, fui compasivo al librarlo de esa carga.

Yuro temblaba de furia y miedo al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos iban desde su lobo (no le importaba un comino que hubiese sido un hombre con anterioridad) y el asesino. No podía ver su rostro con claridad pero sabía que jamás iba a olvidar esos ojos amarillos. Jamás iba a perdonar eso. Había asesinado a su único compañero por dos años de suplicio. Se clavó las uñas intentando mantenerse consciente pero había perdido mucha sangre.

Volkodlak notó al instante cuando Yuroichi Hakyoku se desmayó. Sin embargo había empezado a emitir una energía confusa en cuanto sus párpados se habían cerrado. Demasiado tenue para ser considerado sobrenatural, casi imperceptible pero allí estaba. Uno de los lobos de la niña se acercó a él en señal de sumisión, signo de que él era el nuevo alpha. Había derrotado a los dos líderes de la manada y ahora estaban bajo su control. Iba a darles la orden de atacar a lo que quedaba de estudiantes y profesores de Asylum cuando vio a Peisinoe acercarse con la ballesta que le había arrebatado a la chica en la pelea.

\- Peisinoe, no.- trató de detenerla.

\- Voy a terminar el trabajo.- Peisinoe alzó la ballesta posando su final en la frente de Yuroichi.

Volkodlak dudó si detenerla o no. La necesitaba mas parte de su mente vengativa quería que la atravesase una flecha como le había sucedido a sus camaradas. Miró a Caleb cuyos ojos se habían aclarado de nuevo, señal de que había vuelto a la cordura. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par reflejaban un dolor que él bien conocía. Ver a alguien querido estar en las puertas de la muerte. Suspiró exhausto y dio media vuelta a detener a la sirena. Sus pies se pararon en el acto al ver la escena otra vez.

Solo que esta vez Yuroichi tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sus irises grises como la luna fijos en la nada, sus pupilas dos rendijas diminutas y ese aura salvaje que Volkodlak había percibido hace unos segundos fluctuaba de ella como si hubiese nacido para ello. Porque si, Yuroichi había nacido para poseer dicho poder. Ella no era una humana normal, y ahora él estaba por ver lo que ella podía lograr con el poder de su sangre.

* * *

**_Mi amada hermana mayor, ¿no sientes aquello tan maravilloso?_**

**_No viene desde afuera ni es un truco mágico enviado a derrotarnos._**

**_Siempre lo tuviste en tu interior sin saberlo,_**

**_tan ignorante como yo de lo que heredamos al nacer._**

**_Porque eso es lo que nos une y siempre nos unirá sin importar los siglos que pasen._**

**_Nuestros lazos de sangre._**

**_Porque la sangre es más espesa que el agua y nos atará eternamente._**

* * *

Peisinoe sintiò su brazo quebrarse en dos simplemente por la enorme presión que ejercía esa niña solo con su aura. Sus ojos parecìan perdidos todavía en algún lugar lejano, pero lo que fuese que ella estuviese haciendo, le permitía quebrar sus huesos uno por uno. Salió del alcance de lo que fuera eso y trató de disparar, pero la flecha se consumió en el aire como si de polvo hubiese estado hecha.

\- Yuroichi.- la llamó Ayame.

Ella volteó la cabeza hacia ella pero Ayame supo por su rostro que no la había reconocido. No sabía quién era, o peor aún esa no era Yuroichi. Peisinoe volvió a alzar la ballesta causando que la morocha le enseñase sus dientes. Kaito sintió estremecerse al verlos. No era una dentadura humana, sus dientes se habían afilado, sus caninos estaban más prominentes. Un gruñido salió de sus labios amenazante mientras ella se agachaba hacia adelante. Levi, la joven maga, temblaba al lado de Kira de miedo al poder percibir la enorme cantidad de energía que la chica vibraba.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - sus ojos se abrieron como platos, llenos de terror al ver como cambiaba el aire por donde Yuroichi Hakyoku pasaba.

\- ¿Ves algo? - preguntó Kira sin saber a que se refería.

Levi asintió. Un aura oscura rodeaba a la humana, formando diferentes formas como si protegiese a la joven. Pero ella podía distinguir la forma que prevalecía sobre la cazadora. Un gran monstruo con grandes orejas y dientes se dio vuelta a observarla directamente. Levi gritó pero el monstruo siguió de camino a Peisinoe. La sirena no paraba de lanzar flechas que se pulverizaban en el aire.

\- Por fin.- escucharon decir con alivio a Volkodlak que no dejaba de mirar maravillado a la joven.- Realmente eres una Hakyoku.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Yagari lo apuntó con su escopeta.

\- Muchas cosas.- Volkodlak la vio estar frente a frente a la sirena.- Pero más que nada, ahora, no puedo permitir que asesine a Peisinoe.

En un parpadeo, Volkodlak había desaparecido y reaparecido detrás de Yuro. Ella, o lo que fuera que estuviese moviendo el cuerpo de la chica, no lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Volkodlak partió una de sus piernas como si se tratarse de un escarbadientes. No hubo reacción por parte de ella salvo tratar de apuñalarlo en la garganta. Volkodlak frunció el ceño y volvió a quebrar el mismo hueso. Esta vez lágrimas se esparcieron por el rostro de la joven cuya fractura expuesta mostraba sus huesos desgarrar su carne.

\- Despierta, Yuroichi.- él le ordenó.- O no voy a detenerme.

La chica le mostró los dientes y él la agarró del pelo sacudiéndola. La pateó en el estómago hasta que en vez de gruñidos, siseos y amenazas animales fueron gritos de ella. Yuro quedó tendida en el suelo sin poder moverse. Le dolía el pecho, su cuerpo estaba roto, varios huesos quebrados. Había vuelto en sí y no recordaba que había pasado. Seguramente él había seguido dañándola aún inconsciente. Entonces, ¿por qué se había detenido? Ella alzó la cabeza y quedó pasmada, al igual que el resto, de la imagen que tenía allí. Caleb mordiendo el brazo de Volkodlak con sus ojos plateados fijos en él.

\- Suéltame, Caleb.

El niño negó con la cabeza sin moverse un ápice. Sus ojos fijos en el atacante.

\- ¿Voy a tener que quebrarte a ti también?

El niño dudó como teniendo una pelea consigo mismo. Miró a su hermana tendida en el suelo y soltó el brazo del terrorista de inmediato. Volkodlak iba a proseguir con desmayarla del dolor. Esa muchacha había demostrado ser demasiado peligrosa y él tenía que terminar su trabajo encomendado por Dark Shyde hace unos minutos. Ezra Belac, la serpiente, el mismísimo asesino y el hermano menor de Yuroichi se puso en el medio sentándose entre él y la chica.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? - Peisinoe estuvo a punto de disparar contra él.

Caleb no se movió, no le temía ni a ella, ni a DS, ni a Karalius, menos que menos a Volkodlak. Él lo sabía. Caleb no apartaba sus ojos plateados de él con el ceño fruncido. Él no iba a moverse hasta que dejaran a su hermana en paz. Lo poco de humanidad que tenía en él, y también ironicamente los demonios que poseía, giraban en torno a esa única mujer. Volk dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro declarando su derrota al niño.

\- Está bien, Caleb.- él se volvió para mirar a los lobos y los dispersó hacia el bosque.

El gurpo amanecer, los cazadores y las vampirezas se pusieron en guardia listo para otra contienda. Peisinoe también le vigilaba como si no supiese qué hacía. No iba a arriesgarse a que en medio de la lucha Yuro fuese asesinada, o peor, Caleb los traicionase para proteger a su hermana. Los ojos grises del niño comenzaron a parpadear en escarlata, señal que volvía a perderse en la locura.

\- Un espectáculo tan encantador.- escucharon todos una voz femenina desde lo alto de un montículo de piedras resultante de la caída de una pared.- Conmovedor en extremo.

Karalius y Dark Shyde aplaudieron como si de una obra de teatro se tratara. Los dos enmascarados bajaron levitando hasta el suelo con elegancia uniéndose a sus dos camaradas adultos.

\- Realmente los felicito, Asylum.- Karalius habló en la mente de todas.- No creí que sobrevivieran la noche.

\- Aunque a mi entender...- DS habló risueña.- No sabíamos que tenían tantas cartas por debajo de la mesa. De todos modos lo que queríamos saber y lograr, ya fue comprobado de tantas maneras distintas esta noche.

Con un chasquido de dedos por parte de la dama de luto, todos los vampiros varones se desmayaron. Litros y litros de un líquido oscuro fue saliendo de sus cuerpos directo hacia Peisinoe. Ruka, Kira y Rima corrieron a los cuerpos de Akatsuki, Aidou y Senri. Estaban con vida. Los tres vampirezas se dispusieron a atacar pero Zero las detuvo, de él también tanto como de Yuki salía ese líquido extraño.

\- No se preocupen.- Dark Shyde formó un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos.- Ya nada va a pasarles, por lo menos no esta noche.

\- ¿Cuál fue el punto de todo esto? ¿Debilitarnos? ¿Causar más muertes? - por primera vez en la noche Kaien Cross habló con uno de ellos.

\- Mi querido y exhausto Kaien.- DS rió.- Nada de eso, simplemente queríamos hacerles ver cuán profundo en la oscuridad se han sumido. Miren bien, todo lo que han hecho esta noche, pequeños, a cuantos han asesinado, que tan rodeados de las sombras están. No hay nada más hermoso que verlos tan oscurecidos, tantas almas nobles y valientes dejarse arrastrar por las tinieblas, por el miedo, el odio.

Zero no pudo más que girarse a ver a Masaki. Ella aún sostenía el cuerpo de su hermano. Ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban sedientos de algo que él también quería: venganza.  
Dark Shyde tenía razón. Él jamás había esperado ver esa expresión en el rostro de Masaki. No dudaba que Ichiru jamás hubiese querido verla de ese modo. Un vórtice se abrió dentro de la barrera de energía. Zero trató de avanzar y dtenerlos pero su cuerpo se debilitó repentinamente cuando lo último del líquido negro salió de él.

\- Lo siento, Kiryu.- Peisinoe le guiñó un ojo.- Hoy no vas a poder tener nuestras cabezas en una estaca.

\- No te preocupes.- Karalius agregó con su voz real.- Pronto volveremos a vernos. Aprovechen el tiempo, háganse más fuertes.

El rostro del mago enmascarado se volvió a Yuro que yacía en el piso y a penas respiraba.

\- O no sobrevivirán la próxima vez que ataquemos.- finalizó el mago antes de meterse en el portal.

Dark Shyde también giró su rostro hasta la chica y Volkodlak se interpuso a sabiendas que la mujer podría intentar hacer algo contra ella. Él todavía la necesitaba, viva por lo menos. No consciente. Pero DS no dejaba cabos sueltos.

\- Interesante descubrimiento. ¿No, Volkodlak?

\- Yo ya lo sabía.- le respondió secamente.- No me hagas advertirte lo que puede pasar si te metes en mi camino.

Dark Shyde rió entre dientes.

\- Lo mismo digo, pero por ser tu dama y esperanza la dejaré vivir.

Los dos clavaron su mirada en Caleb que todavía no se metía en el campo de fuerza. Estaba hecho una bolita sentado en el suelo arañando sus brazos y piernas mientras contaba en alemán una y otra vez el compás de alguna de sus canciones imaginarias.

\- Caleb.- Volkodlak lo llamó.

Él automaticamente levantó su mirada escarlata a su protector y caminó hacia él. Yuro aún débil murmuró una única palabra que logró detener por un segundo al niño: "no". Caleb miró por sobre su hombro a la chica tendida en el suelo y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor absoluta, como si algo lo estuviese torturando. Siguió caminando hasta hundir su rostro entre la ropa de su guardián terrorista, abrazándose a él como si su vida dependiese de ello. Dark Shyde le hizo una reverencia a todos alzando su rostro hacia la cazadora. Ella no podía verlo pero sabía que la perra con el rostro tapado la estaba observando.

\- El juego recién comienza, Hakyoku-san.

Yuro pudo ver a su hermano atravesar el portal sin que ella pudiese hacer nada. Otra vez, él se alejaba de ella y no podía evitarlo. Ella volvió a mirar a Dark Shyde que retrocedía dando la espalda al portal sin dejar de mirarla. Como si disfrutase la desesperación, su impotencia y todo el dolor de haber sido apaleada en la lucha. Dark Shyde empezó a cerrar el vórtice mientras lo atravesaba. Ella pudo jurar que no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero ella lo había escuchado tan claramente como si se lo hubiese dicho al oído.

_**"Hay mucho por hacer, cazadora, y todavía necesito a tu pequeño retoño de la oscuridad."**_

* * *

**_Fin de la primera pesadilla_**

**Libro 1:**

_**Endarkening**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Devorado por las tinieblas,_

_él ya no es el niño que solías conocer._

_Consumido por el mundo de la noche,_

_lejos de ti se fue._

_Tu mano, firme en el gatillo, incapaz de asesinarlo._

_¿Por qué? Por cómo lo mantienes en tu mente._

**_._**

_Dulce e inocente querubín, pobre e ingenuo niñ_o.

_que a tus llamados en el pasado llenaba de risas y cariño._

_Su alma corrompida, oscurecida en el engaño,_

_ seducido por promesas tergiversadas de los enemigos que has ganado._

_Crecido en la ignorancia, que lo protegería,_

_mas nunca fue suficiente para evitar el destino que le aguardaba._

**_._**

_¿Dónde estabas tú para resguardar su tierna infancia?_

_¿Jugando en las sombras a ser cazadora?_

_Mujer de la noche, ni siquiera sabes lo que tus venas encierran._

_Un poder ancestral que aguarda a ser salvaje de nuevo._

_¿Qué sabías tú de todo lo que nos aguardaba_

_mientras a los besos te escondías detrás de las enredaderas con Zero?_

**.**

_Porque el reino de la sombras ha llegado,_

_las criaturas de la noche buscan encontrarnos._

_Sus ojos nos siguen hacia donde vamos,_

_nos persiguen mientras escapamos._

_Para oscurecer nuestras almas,_

_y arrastrarnos con ellas al infierno._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Próxima pesadilla:_**

**Libro 2:**

_**Changeling**_


	22. Second Nightmare: the Changelling

_solo voy a deciir... sufran perras suuufran! Las amo~_

* * *

**Second Nightmare: The Changelling**

* * *

_Hace más de 3000 años_

Si Athena hubiese sabido que este era su final, se habría preparado con más tiempo. Todas ellas habían sido bendecidas por un poder superior, la verdad, la iluminación. Pero esto no las había ayudado a detener el avance.

Y ahora ella iba a morir con su pequeña hermana en brazos. El diminuto bebé prematuro dormía pacíficamente entre sus brazos ajena a todo lo que estaba por suceder. Pero si ella llegaba a tiempo, podría salvar a Maat. Los diminutos rizos en la oscuridad se veían descoloridos con la tierra y el humo. El mismo color de pelo de su difunta madre.

-Todo estará bien, Maat. Tú vas a estar bien.

Había visto en una última visión como ella crecería, se convertiría en una mujer grande y fantástica. Athena lloró suavemente al llegar al altar ceremonial dentro de las cavernas. En su lenguaje antiguo, grabado en las piedras, un antiguo escrito protegía con magia antigua desde las escaleras de piedra que se alzaban hacia el altar y las estatuas de las primeras de su la cueva estaba iluminada por cristales blancos fluorescentes, llamados Luxerios, dándole un aura de concentración y místico.

**_Nosotras somos la verdad y la justicia._**

**_Somos la venganza y la ley hecha carne._**

**_Pobre del que se atreva a provocar la venganza,_**

**_La ira de nosotras, las guardianes de la noche._**

**_Caeremos sobre aquel cuyas manos estén manchadas_**

**_ con sangre de inocentes en cuanto menos lo espere._**

**_Seremos la furia y el castigo divino. _**

Sus pies descalzos debajo de su toga ceremonial la llevaron arriba rápidamente, incluso con su herida punzante en el estómago. Se decían que los cristales estaban conectados a todos los tiempos, supuestamente al poder que les habían otorgado. Sólo ellas podían utilizarlos.

Sólo ellas podían comunicarse con los cristales para sacarles el poder y hacer sus rituales. Ahora sólo quedaban Athena y Maat de su antiguo pueblo. Sus lágrimas caían sobre la frente de su hermana. Esta era la despedida. Ya no vería más a su dulce hermana de cuatro días que habían sido suficientes como para formar un vínculo. Dejó a la niña envuelta en sábanas sobre el altar formado por los Luxerios y cortó la palma de su mano dibujando un círculo alrededor de ella. Las letras antiguas de su lengua, solo entendibles para ellas, se llenaron de su sangre deslizándose hacia los pilares. Ella susurró las palabras de su último sueño. Los dioses la habían bendecido con el último hechizo que ella haría para salvar a Maat.

_"Llévensela lejos, a otro lugar donde pueda crecer y vivir. A donde esa mujer nunca la encuentre."_

Cuando terminó el ritual estuvo en su punto álgido, los cristales la cegaron momentáneamente por la luz que emitían obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, Maat ya no estaba. Un suspiro de alivio, confiada en los poderes de sus deidades, salió de sus labios dejándose caer contra el altar esperando su destino. Escuchaba las explosiones y los gritos de sus compañeras a lo lejos, las que aún resistían.

El ruido cesó y ella esperó pacientemente a que sus ejecutores viniesen por ella. Las puertas se abrieron haciendo aparecer los dos mejores asesinos de esa loca. La marioneta inmortal y el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Ellas habían sido quienes habían predecido su nacimiento, el caos que traería, la desolación que causaría en todos los puntos cardinales. Especialmente al encontrarse con esa mujer.  
Si hubiesen podido, lo habrían detenido. Pero era demasiado poderoso y estaba refugiado por el ala protectora de esa mujer.

\- Miren, nada más. Athena Rowan.- el joven sonrió encantado de verla allí rodeada de sangre.- La primogénita de la antigua sacerdotisa, Tisífone . Tu madre te envía saludos desde el infierno.

Ella no contestó manteniendo la cabeza erguida, orgullosa de que su madre hubiese perecido luchando hasta el final contra él.

\- La última sacerdotisa de tu especie.- él la rodeó cuál tiburón a su presa.

Un cable metálico se enrollo en su garganta haciéndole boquear en busca de aire. Debería haber mantenido la mirada en el Escorpión Rojo también. El mago aplaudió encantado con su sufrimiento mirándola como un niño a los dulces.

\- ¿Pero no la última de tu clase, Athena? - él subió las escaleras sagradas envuelto en las llamas que el hechizo de protección provocaba a aquellos que no fueran dignos.

Por supuesto que él jamás lo sería mas el fuego fatuo ni lo heria como si lo haría con el resto de los inmortales. Los cables del _Hottentotta tamulus _la soltaron lentamente hasta dejarla en el suelo. Ella sonrió al ver que el inocente Akasuna no Sasori pensaba en ella como una débil damisela. Con un susurro, manipuló la energía de los cristales formando con ellos una espada que salió despedida justo hacia su corazón atravesandolo y clavandolo en la pared de atrás. Se dispuso a atacar también al mago cuando miles de agujas negras se clavaron en su piel. Era una especie de acupuntura endemoniada creada con la energía oscura del propio mago.

\- Tú y tu gente si que saben como resistirse al final de su vida.- los ojos negros del hombre se fijaron en ella desde lo alto.

Athena no pudo evitar pensar que él era hermoso, tan bello como venenoso. Su pelo rubio casi blanco estaba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás dando a ver sus facciones perfectas, parecían hechas por las deidades mismas. Un Dios en tierra que venía a acabar con todo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a algo en la cima que alzó con una mano.

El llanto de un bebé la congeló en su lugar. Miró al bebé envuelto en telas que el asesino sostenía en lo alto y su corazón se detuvo.

No. No. NO.

La sonrisa del espectro se anchó cuando se saboreó el miedo y el dolor de Athena. Ella trató de liberarse de las cadenas oscuras con que la habían atado cuando una daga oscura apareció en la mano del Rey oscuro.

\- ¡Es sólo una niña!- gritó ella.- No le hagas daño.

\- Verás, Athena, esta niña y toda tu gente amenazaba el plan de mi mentora.- el chico sonrió aún más al verla tratar de detenerlo.- Y por eso, todas uds pagarán.

\- Su destino fue predicho, monstruo.- Athena le gritó con rabia.- Uds caerán cuando la oscuridad sea más profunda.

Los ojos, la esclerotica de su orbe, volviéndose negro de la rabia. La saga que cayó de su mano directo al bebé fue detenida por una sombra, otro espectro oscuro.

\- Querido, debes aprender tanto todavía.- una voz ronroneante femenina de unió a ellos desde la oscuridad.- Ese bebé no es una de ellos. Es una simple humana.

Él parpadeo las mantas antes de ponerse a olfatear las mantas. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre se clavaron en Athena jurando represalias. Ella sintió el aliento volver a su cuerpo. Maat estaba a salvo, y aunque el sacrificio de un niño humano era sumamente injusto... Ella podría ir al infierno en paz sabiendo que Maat estaba bien.

\- ¿ Dónde está?

La mujer se materializó delante de Athena y ella la miró de arriba a abajo. Tenía un cuerpo estructural, tan perfecto como el de su discípulo. Los dioses eran demasiado crueles al darle belleza a quienes iban a acabar el mundo con sus trucos, mentiras y asesinatos.

\- Como si fuera a decírtelo, Dark Shyde.- Athena la desafió sentándose erguida.

Ella aún detrás de su velo pudo verla sonreír y un escalofríos pasó por su columna vertebral. Una amenaza demasiado explícita.

\- Una última oportunidad para que recapacites y no mueras en manos de mi discípulo, Athena Rowan.- La mujer de luto tomó su mentón y lo giro para registrar su rostro.- Sería un desperdicio de tanta belleza.

\- No te tengo miedo ni a ti, ni a tu pichón.- ella le escupió a los pies.- Sé cómo va a morir y cuándo, su debilidad. Todo.

El lugar quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera la respiración de aquellos bastardos se escuchaba. Hasta que Dark Shyde se giró en redondo y caminó hacia la puerta con suma elegancia. Tomó al bebé en brazos arrullandolo con una canción dulce y algo siniestra que durmió al infaante. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo gritó:

\- Karalius, encargate de ella.

Sasori se fue detrás de ella dejándola sola con el joven que sonreía cuál niño en Navidad. Parálisis, el niño de la oscuridad, el rey mago de las sombras, tenía un nuevo juguete para quebrar.

* * *

_**Lo último que Athena pensó en ese instante**_

**Fue en su amada hermana.**

**Que como un pájaro volando en el viento****,**

**Desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno**

**En las profundas corrientes del tiempo**

**Conectadas por los Luxerios,**

**Protegida de aquellos que harían el mundo**

**Consumirse en llamas y dolor.**


End file.
